A Little Respect
by Mistiec
Summary: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle. AUish, BAM focus
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself at delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

Timeline: Before Paris, Before Jonathan, and right after an 'I Never' confession.

Rating: Towards the later chapters, will heavily feature an M rating for sexual situations.

Notes: Remember the time in AMC history when Maggie was achingly in love with Bianca, told Bianca and Bianca turned her down, and still, Maggie was there, selflessly in love, trying hard to be the best friend she could be, even while Bianca went on and on about Lena and Babe? Maggie in love with Clueless!Bianca always breaks my heart and it's the Maggie I love the most.

This is a monster - 40 chapters in it's completed form. While the focus is Bianca and Maggie, it is, in reality, an AU, with one thing changed: What would happen if Maggie had run to into the arms of a genuinely nice guy instead of a crazed psycho? How would that affect the timeline, the surrounding relationships, and Bianca?

Here's one take on the question - turns out? It would affect quite a bit of people.

Characters featured: Maggie, Bianca, Aiden, Anna, Robin, Kendall, Greenlee, Jonathan, Babe, Jamie - and their prospective arcs

**Part One**

_I try to discover _

_A little something to make me sweeter_

_Oh baby refrain _

_From breaking my heart _

_-- Erasure, A little Respect_

She supposed it was karma that had come back and bit her in the butt.

Maggie Stone was not the superstitious sort, but she had lived in Pine Valley long enough to know that things happened in cycles. For every good thing that happened to someone, something dark and sinister always lurked around the corner.

Years of childhood abuse and a relatively closed nature (flirtatious spunk not withstanding), coupled with a tragedy or two, probably hadn't helped the less than optimistic outlook. She was lucky, she knew that, to have Bianca and her never ending positive energy in her life in any way, shape or form.

Biting her lip, Maggie dug further into her root beer float, swirling the dripping mixture with her condensing spoon, wiping off the moisture with her thumb and lifting it from the glass, watching the melted icecream slither off of it to plop back into the root beer fuzz. Ten feet away, her best friend continued to prattle on, taking slender fingers and pushing back a few strands of glossy black hair behind a perfectly shaped ear, flirting with her long distance girlfriend.

She was terribly, horribly lucky.

Maggie slumped further down into her seat, hiding her grimace and the hateful feeling in her gut behind her glass of ice cream and soda, wrinkling her nose at the mixture, now utterly nauseous as Bianca continued to flirt horribly.

Even before all the confusion came with Lena and Bianca, she would hear them flirt and cringe. Bianca was just a bad flirt. Bianca was really, really bad at flirting, and Maggie knew - she was an expert flirt. She knew all about how to do the secret smiles and subtle touches, the long smoldering looks and the 'come hither' stare. She was good at flirting, she knew exactly what to do.

With a guy.

This feeling, this love that came with Bianca, she had no idea what to do with. Three years going and she still had no idea what to do with it, and all that she had come closer to figuring out was that there were moments where she knew for certain she wanted to kiss Bianca, and the startling clarity that if there were no more guys, ever, it wouldn't matter as long as Bianca was there, as long as there was a chance that Bianca would be with her, and to hell with the rest.

Still, one confusing admission later, and things were still exactly where they'd been for the past year. Maggie, sitting at her counter, watching Bianca glow and flirt horribly, creating a painful twist in her gut and a literal throb in her chest. The only difference was that now, thanks to Lena and Bianca's horrible ineptness at cutesey flirting, root beer floats had been forever ruined.

Thank you, Lena, for taking away another thing that I didn't know I loved until it was much, much too late, she thought sardonically, shifting her eyes to stare mournfully at the pitiful state of her float, a half melted mess.

"I love you too!"

She sighed, shoving away the float, and folding her hands on top of each other on the kitchen counter, eyes roving after the roaming Bianca.

Karmic, she decided. This was all some sort of karmic payback designed to teach her some sort of lesson, because forever ago, Bianca had wanted her and told her that they'd figure this whole mess out, and Maggie had rather decided, she would much rather stick with the cock than try to deal with that, thank you very much.

Head falling down to her arms, she continued to track Bianca as she wore paces in her living room carpet, focusing on Bianca's smile and special laugh.

Yeah. That had really worked out well.

Karmic. Payback. Bitch.

It was when she realized Bianca was wrapping up her session of 'Bad Flirting with the Hot Polish Geek' that she managed to suck herself out of her pity party, already rolling her eyes as they exchanged another round of "I Love You"s and "I'll see you soon" and sucking her breath, pasting on the stupid, idiotic smile that said, 'I'm okay with Lena! She's the awesomest'.

By the time Bianca hung up the home and directed her gorgeous smile in her direction, Maggie was already grinning painfully, ear to ear. "Two calls in two days!" she said, in an overly chipper tone that, when she heard herself, made her nearly cringe. "Bet those phone bills must be piling up!"

Bianca shrugged, smiling humbly as she placed the phone back in it's cradle and settled on the big orange couch. "I think she's trying to butter me up," she said simply. "You know, getting me to Poland, the new approach."

"Wheedling you down with kindness?" Maggie asked, coming around to settle in beside her, mouth aching from the stupid smile and throat sore now from her purposely chirpy tone. "Is it working?"

Bianca's dark eyes were thoughtful, picking at a stray strand of lint on couch. "She really wants me to go, Maggie, and I should, shouldn't I? She's my girlfriend. I love Lena."

Maggie remembered distinctly having this conversation weeks ago. My life. It's a broken record. Still, she knew how to play her part. "So you should go, right?"

Her friend was still, eyes downcast, and suddenly, she shifted, long legs settling into Maggie's lap, hands reaching for hers, caressing Maggie's palm idly.

It would drive her crazy forever, the fact that Bianca didn't understand that doing this, tended to drive her crazy.

"She joked about me and Babe," Bianca said simply, smoothing her finger over Maggie's suddenly sensitized skin, completely oblivious to Maggie's hitched breath. "I mean, she hid it with this laugh, but I really think she's worried. Maggie, I don't know what to do. How do I explain to Lena that something's holding me back and not get her angry with me?"

Maggie opened her mouth, but nothing really came out. Her mind had become a little splintered, thanks to Bianca's foot shifting in her lap, dangerously close to her pleasure zone, and Bianca's incessant fingers caressing her own.

Her mouth shut again when she realized she was gaping like a fish, and trying hard to recover, she settled for a half hearted shrug, sliding out from under Bianca's legs, and giving Bianca back her hands, pasting on the stupid cheery smile.

"I'm really sure you'll think of something." Bianca's hopeful expression dropped, and Maggie got a look that clearly signified that Bianca thought she had just lost a few brain cells, but at the moment, Maggie was a little too flustered to care. "Look, I really have to go, okay? I have to meet someone for a study date, and I'm late. I'm really, really late. For a study date. It's at eight."

She blinked, suddenly aware that she had rhymed. She's turned me into a Loony White Rabbit from a story dreamed up by a stoned weirdo. Nice.

"Maggie..." Bianca began, mouth curling down into a worried frown. "Are you okay? Did I say-"

"No! I'm just late!" She fumbled for her keys, pushing one arm into the whole of the hastily grabbed jacket. "I gotta go! For the study group! Don't wait up!"

"Okay, if you're sure-"

"I'm sure!" she babbled, already at the door, smiling as she used the momentum to shut it behind her. Collapsing against the door, Maggie closed her eyes, suddenly intent on nursing her way through her furiously beating heart and ragged breathing.

It really was the dumbest thing she had ever done, when she had let Bianca to move in with her.

Opening her eyes, Maggie pushed off the door, and shuffled a few feet from it, digging her hands into Jamie's jacket.

It was then that she realized that in her haste to escape from her frustration and inability to control herself, she had just left her own apartment with no money, no keys, and nowhere to go for several hours.

Maggie sighed, eyes closing in annoyed resigned self-pity. She used to be normal. Now, she was pathetic and desperate and in love with someone who didn't love her back, and worst of all, Bianca knew.

She allowed herself one more glare at the door, before she trotted away from it, in the direction of the elevators, wondering where the hell she was going to go for a few hours.

Karmic. Payback. Bitch.

_end chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself at delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

Timeline: Before Paris, Before Jonathan, and right after an 'I Never' confession.

Rating: Towards the later chapters, will heavily feature an M rating for sexual situations.

Notes: Remember the time in AMC history when Maggie was achingly in love with Bianca, told Bianca and Bianca turned her down, and still, Maggie was there, selflessly in love, trying hard to be the best friend she could be, even while Bianca went on and on about Lena and Babe? Maggie in love with Clueless!Bianca always breaks my heart and it's the Maggie I love the most.

This is a monster - 40 chapters in it's completed form. While the focus is Bianca and Maggie, it is, in reality, an AU, with one thing changed: What would happen if Maggie had run to into the arms of a genuinely nice guy instead of a crazed psycho? How would that affect the timeline, the surrounding relationships, and Bianca?

Here's one take on the question - turns out? It would affect quite a bit of people.

Characters featured: Maggie, Bianca, Aiden, Anna, Robin, Kendall, Greenlee, Jonathan, Babe, Jamie - and their prospective arcs

**Part Two**

_I'm so in love with you_

_I'll be forever blue_

_That you give me no reason_

_Why you're making me work so hard_

-- Erasure, A Little Respect

Maggie was acting oddly.

Bianca stared at the door, peering at it as if she could somehow see through it, and by default, into Maggie's heart and mind.

Already, she felt cold, and shuddering at the feeling of loneliness, Bianca reached for the throw draped clumsily over Maggie's couch, pulling it over her shoulders and settling back into the coach, tilting her head toward the ceiling and closing her eyes.

Lena's voice rang in her thoughts, and Bianca wondered, how it had come to this, learning to both dread and anticipate her girlfriend's calls. They were no longer just sweet messages and professions of adoration, but every single call was also another push, another argument, another way of avoiding Lena's increasingly incessant demands to join her.

Bianca clung hard to the throw, and tried to pretend they were the warmth of a person, wrapping them in her embrace. She pulled it tighter around her, breathing in through her nose, letting out a hard sigh.

Lena. Babe. Bess.

Her mind was full of problems and stress, and she ached to talk about it, to turn to the only person who would listen and understand and somehow know that it would be okay, without reservation and judgment. Maggie was her best friend. Maggie was always there to provide the arms she needed, the warm embrace she craved. Maggie's touch was always right and always there. And Maggie loved her.

Bianca's eyes shot open, and she let the throw drop, staring up at the cracked ceiling. Maggie, eternally confused Maggie who thought she loved her that way and now couldn't stand to touch her, wouldn't stand for lingered embraces or glances, so afraid of the possibility she ran from even the most innocent of touches.

Bianca had promised to be there for her. She had promised to try, but all her best friend was doing was running from her, and Bianca selfishly almost wished Maggie would take it all back, turn straight on her again, just so Bianca could bury herself into Maggie's arms and feel Maggie's tender kisses against her cheeks and forehead without complication or pretense or worry about what it all could mean.

There was so much complication in her life, she needed the simple brilliance that was her connection with Maggie. She needed her best friend.

"God," she whispered, shifting on the couch to stare hard at the door again, willing Maggie to come back.

The phone rang, and Bianca shook herself from her annoyed contemplation, reaching for the cradle, finger pinching the bridge of her nose. "Hello?"

"It's me," she heard, and with a sudden jump in her heart, thoughts of Maggie flew fast from her mind as she straightened, eyes widening.

"Babe?"

"Bianca, I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you so much."

"What is it?" she said immediately, clutching the phone with both hands, "Is it Bess?"

"No, it's..." Babe's voice cracked, her emotion so tangible, and it reached into Bianca's chest and twisted her soul achingly. "I just needed to hear your voice."

"I'm here," Bianca said immediately, her heart suddenly warming with affection. "I'm always here for you, Babe."

--

It was frigid.

Grateful for Jamie's jacket, Maggie dug her fingers further into the deep pockets, watching her tennis shoes as they bobbed up and down on the sidewalk, one foot in front of the either, letting the cracks on the sidewalk determine her pace.

Step on a crack, she thought idly, pausing to hop gently over a line, then another, grimacing when it became actual effort to get to the other block of cement. "God," she said, shaking her head at the action. "You really are a shrimp, Maggie Stone."

Bianca's long legs would have had no problem with this game. She was probably queen of the step on the crack Olympics. Bianca had beautiful long slender legs, always smooth underneath her fingertips, like satin.

"God,Maggie," she snapped to herself, jerking out of the sudden mooning. "Get over it for like, a minute, would you?"

She hopped again, and found her foot diagonal against a jagged crack. Staring down at the view, she had a sudden mental picture of her mother, screeching as the bottle of Jack Daniel's slipped from her fingers, and she stumbled down the stairs, nearly taking a stunned Frankie with her.

Suddenly the game wasn't so much fun anymore.

Shivering, Maggie brought her feet together, glancing up away from the sidewalk and looking over her street, quiet and a little desolate in the evening hours. The sun was just beginning to set, and she could see the brilliance of the hues on the horizon, mingling with departing clouds. On her right, she could catch the beginning glow of the moon.

It was a beautiful sight, and Maggie was alone, with no one to share it with.

Sucking in her breath, she tore her eyes from it, glancing back up to her building, and then glancing back down the street.

She was saved from actually having to decide anything, when she heard an accented, "Maggie!"

She turned. To her surprise, it was Aiden coming toward her, slamming his car door closed, and rounding the hood, glancing both ways in that sneaky super spy way of his, tugging on black leather gloves and jogging up to her.

"Aiden," she greeted, crossing arms over herself, quirking an eyebrow in recognition. "What's up?"

"What are you doing out here?" he said immediately, big ole' accent slurring his words, his breath coming out in moist white puffs. "It's freezing, Maggie."

They had definitely hit a cold snap, which was weird. She had worn a tank top the week before.

"I have a jacket," she said, rolling her shoulders, emphasizing Jamie's too large coat. "I'm nearly drowning in it." He narrowed his eyes, obviously not getting the humor. "I'm fine," she said, bobbing her head. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't look convinced, but answered the question anyway. "I came by to see you, actually. Didn't answer your cell phone."

Oh. Yeah. "Kinda forgot it. And my wallet. And my keys. And my brain, apparently," she muttered, before she glanced up again at the handsome dark-eyed friend of hers. "Why were you coming to see me?" It was a valid question - Aiden was a good guy and all, and for a while, he was kinda family, in a related by marriage kinda way, but he hadn't ever stopped by just to chat. He hadn't ever stopped by at all, actually. Aiden's eyes darkened, and he glanced away, and just the troubled look was enough to cause a sudden sink in her stomach. "I'm guessing it wasn't a social call?"

He frowned, eyebrows furrowing together before he indicated to his car. "Feel like taking a drive, Maggie?"

--

They drove for a while, Maggie glancing out the window at the passing streets and Aiden taking his time with the turns.

Even now, off duty, she noted that he made sure to take a couple more turns than were necessary, without signaling, fluid, abrupt moves designed to shake anyone tailing them.

Just the thought brought a secret smirk to her lips. Anyone who wasn't from this town would think it weird that a Private Investigator who used to be in Intelligence could actually have a full time job in a small gossipy little dot like Pine Valley. It said something that she thought it was all perfectly normal.

Another glance at Aiden, and the smile died. "Aiden," she said, shifting in her seat to face him. "What is it?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught her gaze, before he glanced back at the road, square chin hardening, an obvious gulp causing his Adam's Apple to bob up and down.

"Anna called me."

The name did it's work, as Maggie lost her breath, immediately picturing her cousin's ex-wife, Aiden's aunt, and Maggie's hero. "Anna called you?" she breathed, straightening in her seat, suddenly unsure how to react. She felt like a child, her hands folded in her lap, glancing down at her tangled fingers.

He looked like a statue, hands tightening over the steering wheel so hard the knuckles were white, eyes narrowed and focused on some unknown place, and his voice was hard, dusty.

"She's sick, Maggie."

--

She shoved into the door at one in the morning, after Aiden picked her lock, thanking him with a small smile, and burying herself into his arms for one more hug.

The door closed behind her, and only then, did she hear him walking away from her.

Maggie collapsed against the door, eyes closing now, locking on a thousand memories of Anna, beautiful and poised, so together and so wonderful Maggie distinctly remembered wanting to be her when she 'grew up'.

She felt weighted, drifting in sludge, and exhausted, she shrugged off Jamie's jacket and let it drop to the floor, kicking around it to head for the couch.

There was a lump on it.

Maggie blinked, stared hard, until her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she was able to make out the slender form of Bianca Montgomery, strewn across the couch, eyes closed, breathing evenly against the fabric.

She looked exhausted.

Suddenly overwhelmed, Maggie sank to the floor, drinking in the image of Bianca desperately, imprinting Bianca into her brain, letting just the sight of her take her away from Anna and what Aiden had told her.

Breathing in raggedly, Maggie found one of Bianca's hands peeking out from underneath the throw, and she reached for it, hesitant at first, until she felt the soft contact of the limp digits, and then clasped tightly, resting her head against the cushion, leaning forward to brush her cheek against Bianca's palm.

Her eyes closed, and tears lifted through the lashes, drifting silently down her cheeks.

The hand came to life gently, jerking, before she heard a sleepy, "Maggie?"

She sucked in her breath, biting her lip to contain her emotion. "It's me, Bianca."

"What time is it?"

"It's late," she whispered. "Go to sleep, Binks. I was just checking in."

"Okay." The hand settled again against her, squeezed her own. "I'm glad you're home."

Maggie opened her eyes, and craned her neck to look up, over the cushion at the face of Bianca, eyes already closed again, drifting back to sleep.

She couldn't help her impulse, and in her emotion, she shifted and pressed her lips tenderly to Bianca's forehead, lingering to whisper, "Me too. I love you."

Bianca didn't respond, but Maggie didn't really expect her too. Instead, Maggie settled herself on the floor again, and held onto Bianca's hand, closing her eyes and wiping at her tears.

_end part two_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself at delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

Timeline: Before Paris, Before Jonathan, and right after an 'I Never' confession.

**PART THREE**

_Who will be there for you? _

_Comfort and care for you? _

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

_Never dream _

_Out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you_

_You've always known _

_Your heart was on it's own _

-- Learn to Be Lonely, Minnie Driver

--

_"It's cancer." _

_She bowed her head, swinging her legs like a child, as she stared into the dark blackness of the water. The boards beneath her were rough, and Maggie's palms clenched around their edges, holding on tight as Aiden settled down roughly beside her, blocking some of the chill coming from the wind, eeking through the boat house. _

_She shut her eyes tightly, breathing out raggedly as Aiden fingered a stone he picked up on the way, rounding out its shape with his fingers. "Breast cancer," he continued. "She said they already did the chemotherapy, but they might have to..." he paused, and Maggie glanced up, took in his stricken face as he swallowed hard. "Take the whole thing out." He flung the stone into the darkness, and she could hear a distinct plop where it fell. "She wanted you to know." _

_Maggie shifted, pulling her knees against her and hugging them, resting her chin against her legs. "Does David know?" _

_Aiden was quiet, until he chuckled bitterly. "I don't think David would care, Maggie." _

_Her head lifted off her knees, a small spurt of protective loyalty to her benefactor flaring up. "I think he would, Aiden. He loved Anna." _

_"Right. Loved her enough to run her out of this town," Aiden snapped, eyes glittering with remembrance. "Loved her enough to abandon her when she needed him the most." _

_"Aiden-" _

_"Besides, David has his daughter now. That's all he cares about." _

_Maggie's throat was closed, but she kept her gaze sharp, her eyes narrowed. "Aiden, you know that's not how it all happened. I know David has problems, but he loved Anna." _

_Aiden's head tilted, her eyes connected with his in an intense stare, before he closed his eyes against it and lowered his head, bringing his focus back to the water. "Anna didn't want him to know," he said finally. "Just you." _

_Anna always had kept things from David, never trusted him with her intimate details. Maggie shuddered at the thought - to love someone so completely and still not trust them with everything. _

_She rubbed fingers through her hair in agitation, eyes stinging with sudden emotion. "Well then why did she want me to know?" she asked dully. _

_Aiden was quiet, and after a moment, she glanced up. Her dark eyed friend was staring at her. "Anna cared about you, Maggie. She saw you as family." _

_Family . Maggie's mouth tilted upwards, a sad smile, suddenly caught in a moment, Thanksgiving, years ago, Anna, and Aiden and Kendall and Trey and David and Greenlee. Leo smiled at her from the darkness, and she was suddenly lost in solitude. _

_"Do you remember that?" she whispered suddenly, voice barely above a whisper. "Actually having a family?" Aiden's eyes glistened at her. "Thanksgiving?" _

_His mouth slowly creased into a smirk. "It seems so long ago," he acknowledged. _

_"I remember being so happy," she admitted. "That I finally had one. Just the idea, the hope that I had a family, that and Bianca were the only things that kept me here in Pine Valley when I wanted to run." She breathed out raggedly. "I know that Anna kept it all together, and when she was gone... it just all fell apart." _

_No Leo. Trey in jail. Greenlee and Kendall taken in by families of their own, and even David had a family that had nothing to do with her. _

_She remembered, suddenly, an evening at the beach, eating ice cream, dreaming about leaving Pine Valley with Bianca, all to raise little Miranda. Her family. _

_God. _

_"Well," she heard, breaking the sudden tension. "We still have each other, right?" _

_  
Her head jerked up and she looked at him disbelievingly, ignoring his smirk to roll her eyes, jostle him with her shoulder, "Right," she snarked, "Cause we're such good friends and all." _

_"We're family," he interrupted gently, and she looked at him. "I think we could both use each other now." _

_He must have seen something, some part of her that needed to believe she wasn't alone, and it occurred to Maggie, just how much she really liked Aiden. _

_He opened his arms, and without reservation, she sank into them, sliding her cheek along his broad, leather clad shoulder, enveloped in his warmth. _

_She breathed him in, suddenly comforted by his solid presence, his palm a soothing pressure on her back._

_"Aiden," she murmered, muffled by his shirt. "Why did you come to me?" He stilled, and she pushed back, looked up into his face. "You could have just called. We're not that close." _

_He considered that, his face unreadable, before the passive features dissolved into something else, and he shrugged simply. _

_"I knew you loved Anna. I knew Anna loves you. I needed someone to remember her the way I did. I didn't want to be alone in that." _

_Maggie considered the statement, what he meant, and she blinked back tears, when she suddenly understood: Aiden was lonely, and tired, and maybe a little heartbroken. _

_"I know what that's like," she said softly. _

_He had a beautiful smile. "She's in New York, Maggie. Starting treatment at the cancer center there. I was going to see her eventually. Would you like to come?" _

_Anna in New York. She was ashamed to hesitate, immediately thinking of Bianca. What if Bianca needed her? _

_Except Bianca had Babe and Lena and Kendall and Erica. And it was Anna. She wanted to see Anna. Badly. _

_Maggie nodded slowly. "Sure. Just tell me when." _

_Another smile, and she settled into his arms again, closing her eyes and holding on tight, thankful for the comfort. Aiden needed her tonight, his only link to family in this town. _

_Around them, the boathouse was chilly, desolate. For the first time that night, Maggie felt warm. _

_Anna was beautiful and kind and amazing. She didn't deserve this. _

_She closed her eyes against the sudden ache in her chest, and buried further into Aiden's embrace. _

--

Jamie's alarm clock blared at her, knocking her out of her sleepy haze.

She lay there, a dead weight, wrapped in Jamie's blankets as the alarm continued to blare, honking at her, slicing into her brain.

Jamie's side of the bed was empty, and before she could really think, it confused her, until she remembered where he was, _in jail_ , because of his insane obsession with his brother's wife.

She closed her eyes and grimaced.

Spreading out, she swept her hands to both sides of the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_Anna's sick._

Her heart thudded painfully, forcing her to suddenly move, shove the covers off of her and get her bearings on the edge of Jamie's bed, staring down at her French manicured toes.

She needed to talk to Bianca, she decided. Bianca would hear it and hug her and tell it would be all right, and it would be. Because Bianca said so. It was infantile reasoning, but Maggie knew it would work.

She exhaled, decision made, and got to her feet, heading out of Jamie's bedroom and to the living room. Peeking in, she glanced at the couch, and found it empty, the throw thrown haphazardly over the top.

Maggie sighed, and then pushed off the doorway, moving to her own bedroom, knocking softly at the door.

"Binks?" Nothing. Maggie bit her lower lip, tried again, another rap with her fingertips. "Hey, Binks?"

Slowly, she twisted the knob to her bedroom, pushing open the wooden door, hoping hard to find a slightly snoring lump in her bed.

The bed was made. Maggie sagged against the doorway, taking it in. Bianca wasn't here.

She shoved into the room and crawled on the bed, curling up against it, pulling her pillow into her.

Bianca's perfume had soaked into the sheets, and when Maggie inhaled, she could smell it, intermingled with the small remnants of her own scent that lingered from weeks ago.

Closing her eyes, Maggie breathed it in, skimming her hand across the sheets, and imagined Bianca there, pressed against the cloth, eyes closed, breathing in deeply beside her.

She could almost pretend her fantasy was real, this way, smelling Bianca, hearing her even breath beside her, sharing Maggie's bed and her life.

--

Shoving against the door, Maggie tried hard to balance the pile of books and groceries in her arms.

"Um... hello?" she tried, fumbling hard for her keys. "Anyone in there! HELLO?"

Nothing. Of course.

"Well, lookit the bright side, Mags," she told herself, as an orange fell over and she nearly collapsed trying to catch it. "They're still paying rent."

Not to mention she could study without being completely distracted with Bianca smelling all pretty and looking all sexy doing something silly like eating pudding.

Just the image put a hunger inside her, and for a moment, she regretted the fact that Jamie was in jail.

She found her keys, but her thighs were burning, her head an awkward angle as she kept the orange from tipping over with her chin, balancing precariously on her books.

Inside, she could dimly hear the phone ring.

"Eeek." Her fingers were shaking, blindly trying to find the key hole, jabbing at it awkwardly. Finally, two smashed fingers and a dropped orange later, she managed to stick it in, yanking it in a turn so fast she fell in.

"Oww. Nice." Pushing up, Maggie blew a strand of hair out of her face and glared hard at the phone, shoving away the crushed bag of chips, and wincing, digging out the biology book currently poking into her rib. "Biology sucks."

The phone was still ringing.

Pressing palms on the floor, Maggie hauled herself up, stepping over the stupid orange that started the whole mess and ignoring the impending headache that would come from opening the now fuzzy bottle of root beer.

Maybe Bianca could open that one.

She got the phone, collapsing against the sofa and answering with a breathless, "Hello?" Nothing. "Hello?" she said again impatiently. "Reggie, if this is you-"

"... Maggie?"

Lena.

Maggie sat up, palm falling from her face. "Lena."

"Hello, Maggie," came the polite tone. "Is Bianca there?"

Third time in three days. Geez. Someone was getting desperate.

"Uh..." Craning her neck, Maggie gave the apartment a second look. "No," she said, "She's not here. Can I tell her you called?"

"You don't know where she is, do you?"

Maggie shook her head, narrowing her eyes to give the phone a good glare. "I'm not really Bianca's keeper, Lena."

"Really?" Lena answered, tone dry and sarcastic. "Because you were always quite protective of her."

Great.Time for 'Trading Insults with the Polish Geek.'

Maggie wasn't in the mood.

"Lena, I really don't know where she is, okay?" she snapped. "She's not here, maybe she's with Babe or something-"

"Babe," Lena repeated. "Babe again. Always her best friend Babe."

The way the sentence was phrased caused an uncomfortable jolt in Maggie's stomach. "What? Has Bianca called her that?"

"Repeatedly," Lena muttered. "Babe - her bestest friend ever."

The jolt became nausea. "AUGH," she blurted.

"My sentiments exactly."

"What the hell does she SEE in her?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Lena answered tritely.

Maggie blinked, sinking into an awkward pause when she realized she was actually commiserating with the enemy.

"Umm..." Licking her lips, she tapped at the couch. "So... I'll tell her you called?"

Lena must have arrived at the same conclusion, because she just as quickly answered, "Of course," in an overly light chipper fake voice. "Bye, Maggie."

"Bye," she answered, and pressed the cancel button, letting her hand fall down, phone rolling away from her.

Bianca's best friend, Babe.

Jaime in jail because of Babe.

Maggie hated the knots inside of her, the sudden pain that seared into her chest, her innate jealousy of the perky blonde cheerleader. Her palms pressed against her forehead and she pushed hard, trying to contain her uncomfortable emotion.

"I really hate Babe," she muttered.

"MAGGIE!"

The voice came so loud and so close Maggie yelped, nearly teetering off the couch when she jerked her head back to the open doorway and found Dani there, skidding on her orange.

"Dani! You scared the crap out of me!"

Dani didn't seem to care. "Maggie, you gotta come with me."

"Why?"

"It's Jamie," Dani breathed. "He's been stabbed."

--

_end chapter _


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: A Little Respect **  
**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.  
Timeline: Before Paris, Before Jonathan, and right after an 'I Never' confession.

**PART FOUR **

_Someone like you makes it hard to live without somebody else  
Someone like you makes it easy to give, never think of myself  
Someone like you makes it hard to think about somebody else_

If I listened long enough to you  
I'd find a way to believe that it's all true  
I'd find a reason, a reason to believe  
And though I want you, you're just not what I need

_-- A Reason To Believe, Rod Stewart _

--

Dani wasn't the most articulate person when she was worried. Her words tended to blend together, and her tone went screechy high. That, coupled with the fact that Maggie was openly trembling, did not make for a safe driving duo.

"WATCH THE ROAD!"

Maggie cursed, wincing as she jerked the wheel, ignoring the obnoxious honk of the car she nearly rear ended, swerving into the hospital parking lot.

"Wear a friggin' seatbelt!" Maggie snapped, slapping her foot on the brake and jerking into the first available parking spot.

She fumbled for hers, unclipping the snap and reaching for the door, glancing back at Dani and doing another double take when she realized her young friend was literally heaving, eyes darting and wild, like a caged cat.

"Dani!"

"That's it!" Dani stuttered, pointing at her wildly. "I'm having you arrested! Reckless driving! I'm calling Daddy!"

The ridiculous threat wasn't even worth the justification of the eye roll and huff Maggie reacted with. "Just get out of the car, Dani."

She jerked her car door open, slamming it behind her, already headed for the hospital ER. Dani caught up with her, her friend's worry for Jamie obviously winning through her paranoia.

Maggie didn't know whether to be furious, frightened or in hysterics. This was Jamie, her buddy, her roommate, her sex buddy. The guy who coached her through her confusing evolution of her feelings for Bianca, the guy that taught her stick!

And he had to go and get himself stabbed.

Seriously, when did her friends become morons? Babe must have been leaking stupidity pheromones or something...

Dani grabbed hold of her elbow, and as they turned into the ER, Maggie's heart jumped, Jamie's family gathered around, worry etched on each and every face.

Brooke English caught her eye, and Maggie found her eyes watering with tears. "Oh, guys," she began. "We just- we just heard."

"Is Jamie..." Dani clamped tighter to her elbow, a painful grip. "He's all right, isn't he?"

Brooke glanced away, and Tad clamped his mouth. Maggie's heart suddenly lobbed into her throat. "Isn't he?" she croaked.

"We don't know," Tad finally told her.

They didn't know. Maggie sucked in her breath, trying to breathe past her panic, darting past the faces of the people who cared about Jamie, lingering on Babe, who stood in the corner, face drawn and tight. "What's going on?"

"We don't know yet," Tad repeated.

_Helpful. Thanks, Mr. Martin._

Brooke must have seen the desperation on Maggie's face, because thankfully, Jamie's level-headed mother broke in.

"He's in surgery." Brooke shuddered, glancing back toward the closed hospital doors. "How long has he been he been in there?"

"Too long," Tad muttered.

An appropriate pall fell over the group, and Maggie closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying hard to stave off her emotion. Beside her, Dani's immaculately manicured fingertips dug hard into her elbow. Maggie was too distracted to shrug her off.

Jamie, she found herself thinking, If you were stupid enough to get yourself killed over all this... I'll kill you.

It was a paltry threat at best, but under the circumstances, Maggie decided it was good enough. Because she was friggin' pissed.

Dr. Joe Martin entered, causing her heart to jump and Dani to dig in deeper, creating an unexpected wince on Maggie's part.

"Joe?"

"How is he?"

Dr. Joe folded his hands, looking at boy parents kindly. "Jamie's come through the surgey."

Maggie bit her lip, holding her breath as she placed a palm over Dani's excruciating hold on her elbow, clamping on tight.

"But how is he?" Brooke asked for all of them.

"Is he stable?"

Dr. Joe's face broke into a smile. "I expect that he's going to make a full recovery."

Dr. Joe was just a beautiful, beautiful man.

Maggie sagged with relief, eyes on Brooke as Jamie's mother collapsed into sobs, folding into Tad Martin.

Dani did a little screech and a dance, and Maggie's face broke out into a soft smile, oblivious to anything else when she looked at Dr. Martin, in all his amazing brilliance.

"See?" she breathed, not caring now who was listening, "This is why I want to be a doctor."

The statement was solidified in her heart, she felt it pounding. For a brief moment, she thought of Anna, and it genuinely ached. Maggie both loved and hated the hospital.

It would only be a matter of time until she was fighting in there with Dr. Joe - trying to keep all her stupid friends from killing themselves for stupid idiotic tramps.

Jamie's family rounded Dr. Joe, and suddenly they were talking about private rooms and visiting, and they were moving. Dani had finally let go of her, but Maggie stayed put.

As relieved as she was, if she saw Jamie now, she would had wrung his neck.

For a brief moment, she had a vivid flash of the situation, straddling Jamie and choking the light out of him, while Brooke fainted in Tad's arms, and Dani screeched at her to get off.

Not the best solution.

With a bitter smile, she found her attention drawn back to Babe, Bianca's _best_ friend standing by herself in a corner, palm tight against her mouth.

Her sigh hitched in her throat, sudden tension causing her fists to clench. Maggie shuddered at the sudden anger.

Jamie had been through this because of Babe and her thoughtless devotion to her dick of a husband, J.R. Because of Babe and her damned loyalty to an ass who had framed his brother, going so far as to get him _stabbed_, her best friend had almost died.

Maggie really, really hated Babe.

They were alone now, in the waiting room, and Babe finally saw her, really saw her, the flash in her eyes, the open hostility.

For a second, Babe actually looked frightened.

Maggie had never been one to hold her tongue, and she saw no reason to do it now.

"You know, Babe. J.R. is responsible for all of this."

Babe's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, but Maggie was unmoved. Babe's lower lip shuddered, and she looked genuinely conflicted.

"He is my husband," she said, in this weak tone that told Maggie even Babe knew it was a crap argument.

"So you're just going to stand by him?" she snapped, tone acidic. "What, are you going to be the dutiful protective wife no matter what he does?" Babe and her beautiful Bambi eyes put on quite a performance, looking away sadly, torn between her brothers. A perfect Greek tragedy. Maggie shook her head in disbelief. "How can you live with him?" she breathed. "And how can you live with _yourself _knowing J.R. almost had Jamie killed?"

Babe didn't respond. She just looked at Maggie with that fucking wounded look, like Maggie was destroying her with every word, and maybe she was, but Maggie didn't care.

She deserved it.

Maggie stared expectantly. "What are you waiting for?" she said, waving a hand, deferring the floor to Babe. "Be the loving wife that you are. Tell me, TELL me, what a misunderstood, great guy he is."

And suddenly the damn broke, as tears burst from Babe's eyes, and she snapped, "I can't. I can't defend anything."

And just like that, Babe ran, leaving Maggie behind.

It irritated her more than anything. Maggie had been itching for a good fight, and Babe hadn't delivered. No, the whiny blonde brat had run away from her like a dog with it's tail between its legs.

"Seriously," she muttered. "What the hell do they see in her?"

Left alone in the hallway, Maggie shuddered once again, trying hard to get rid of the tension inside of her.

It wasn't working. Her head was ringing, her heart was pounding, and the adrenaline that came with the entire day had her severely agitated.

Again, the thought of seeing Jamie like this smacked of a bad idea - she would have crawled on the bed and whacked him in this state.

"Okay," she whispered, palm to her forehead, "Calm down, Stone."

Fresh air. That's what she needed. So she went, moving fast, already pulling out her cell phone and dialing, letting it ring as she stepped into the sunshine, away from the ambulances and the people ambling outside of the Pine Valley Hospital.

Anna flashed in her head.

"Hello?"

Her eyes closed in relief. "Bianca," she answered, a smile floating on her face. "Thank God."

"Maggie? What is it?"

"Jamie," she said rapidly. "Jamie, he's been-"

"Stabbed!" Bianca interrupted, voice stained with worry. "I know. I was there with Babe when-"

Augh. That was all Maggie needed to hear. Her eyes flew open, and she bit her lip unconsciously, nearly drawing blood, tension rushing back into her veins.

It wasn't until there was a pause that Maggie realized she had been so busy being startled and angered by Bianca's little activities with the Blonde SuperBabe she had completely missed Bianca asking her a question.

"Huh?"

"How is he?" Bianca repeated. "Do you know anything?"

"He's fine," she said mechanically. "He just got out of surgery, and he's going to be fine."

"Oh, Thank God," Bianca breathed. "Really, that's great news."

"Yeah," she said dully.

"I know Babe was worried, and J.R.-"

Maggie really didn't want to hear anymore. "Hey, Binks?"

Interrupted, Bianca was at least nice enough to answer, "Yeah?"

Maggie crossed her arms, suddenly nervous, tired. "Will you be home later? There's kinda something I wanted to talk to you..."

"Oh, Mags, honey I would, but there's the fundraiser for the Miranda-"

Right. Her heart sunk in her chest, and Maggie nearly kicked herself for her thoughtlessness. "Right," she said, bobbing her head, like Bianca could see her. "At the casino. Of course."

"I'm sorry. It's tomorrow, and I've been tied up with things-" Bianca took in a breath. "But maybe you can tell me now?"

Maggie smiled sadly, glancing around the stark parking lot, the ambulance waiting at the front of the ER. "No," she lied numbly, "It's nothing important. Don't worry about it. Good luck with the fundraiser."

"Okay. Love you, Maggie."

"Yeah," she said automatically, "Love you too."

The line disconnected, and Maggie sighed, sinking down onto the hot concrete bench.

_Miranda._ Maggie glanced back at the hospital behind her, suddenly overtaken with a small memory, of a fuzzy blotch on a sonogram.

Loving Bianca had always been easy. It had also been confusing, frustrating, hard and completely worth the effort.

But Maggie never remembered it being this painful.

And now Jamie had gotten himself stabbed like a big dumb idiot, and she couldn't even whine to him about it.

Her phone buzzed suddenly in her hand, jumping, and surprised, Maggie scrambled, fumbling for the phone. It took a couple tries to try to answer it, but when she finally did, it was worth the effort.

"'Lo?"

"Maggie?"

For a moment, the voice confused her, until the accented edge came to her, and she found herself smiling. "Aiden! What's up in that secret spy world of yours?"

"Work," he said chirpily. "Double crossings. Secrets. Lies. It's all very exciting."

"Ooh. Is there any gossip you'd be willing to share?" she asked happily, smile widening.

"Now, Maggie," he chided. "That's against my ethics!" Maggie laughed, a genuine chuckle, and it felt good. "No, I was calling to see how you were."

Her smile faltered, and she rubbed her neck nervously. "Umm... I'm okay. Anna's still in my head, but I'm trying hard to keep focused."

A small pause, and than Aiden said warmly, "That's good, Maggie."

"Any news?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he admitted, "But I'll keep you informed. It wasn't the reason I was calling."

"Oh?" Her brows furrowed together. "Then what?"

"I was at the hospital earlier today, talking to Anita, and saw Jamie Martin brought in. He's your roommate, isn't he?"

Startled, she nodded slowly. "Yeah," she managed. "Yeah, he is."

"How is he?"

"Good," she said automatically. "Alive and recovering, at least. It's a start."

"And how are you?"

His concern was genuine. Maggie wondered how pathetic she was, that just the gesture touched her so intimately.

It had been a long day. Maggie found herself overwhelmed, shoulders slumping down, elbows on knees, head supported by her palm, curtain of hair hiding her emotional breakdown.

"I'm fine," she said softly. "Thank you, Aiden."

"Just glad to hear you're all right," he told her. "I have to go back to work but I'll keep in touch, Maggie."

"I'd like that."

"Bye, Maggie."

"Bye." Maggie clicked a button, ending the call. She stared at the receiver in disbelief, before she smiled again and manipulated the controls, saving Aiden's cell number into her phone.

Finally, the calm she had been desperately seeking warmed inside of her, and Maggie placed her phone into her bag, pushing to her feet and heading back into the hospital to see Jamie.

_end chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: A Little Respect **  
**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.  
Timeline: Before Paris, Before Jonathan, and right after an 'I Never' confession.

**PART FIVE**

_All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you, I need you_

Cuz I can't fake and I can't hate  
But it's my heart  
Thats about to break 

_- Undiscovered, Ashlee Simspon_

--

"So what'll it be?" Aiden asked, tossing a saucy smirk her way.

Maggie slid into the booth, palms smoothing atop the wooden table, taking the menu from the waitress out of pure habit. She had memorized the BJ's menu years ago.

"Anything but nachos," she said haggardly, smile fading slightly at just the thought.

Aiden tossed her a curious look, but Maggie only shrugged, making a show out of pulling open the menu and propping up on the table, hiding her expression.

"The club sandwich looks good!"

The menu was slowly pulled down to the table, revealing a smirking Aiden, eyebrow raised high. "Maggie..."

She considered lying, but just the idea of spending an hour acting like a cheerleader was too much at the moment, and when his eyebrow furrowed higher into his forehead, she suddenly realized how ridiculous her little performance was.

She broke out into a real smile, laughing to herself as she let the menu fall out of her hands.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said, palming the side of her face, half hiding it out of meekness. "It hasn't been the greatest week."

"I couldn't tell," he said dryly, wadding up a small paper napkin and chucking it lightly at her.

"Stop!" she said, bursting into a fit of giggles, ducking quickly, feeling it bounce off her crown.

The waitress appeared beside them, and caught acting like she was five, Maggie blushed, trying hard to straighten the goofy grin that Aiden was easily returning, hands meekly in her lap.

"Umm... cheeseburger with bacon," she said quickly. "With a chocolate shake and curly fries. And bring a cherry pie with vanilla ice cream for dessert."

Aiden blinked, but his expression grew brighter. "The same."

Maggie grinned.

"I'm impressed," he said as the waitress left them. "You can eat."

Maggie blushed, but she threw away the compliment with a wave of her hand. "Please. Just try and keep up."

"Is that a challenge, Miss Stone?"

The toying tone was fun to hear. Maggie waggled her eyebrows and leaned forward, purring, "It's war, Mr. Devane."

Dark brown eyes locked with hers intensely, and Maggie's smile faded.

She licked her lips, suddenly parched, and when a wave of unexpected arousal surged through her, she broke the smoldering stare, suddenly irrationally guilty.

Goosebumps floated onto her flesh. Maggie kept her eyes on the wooden table, until the waitress appeared a second later, setting down her shake. Thankful for the distraction, Maggie took the straw, laughing uncomfortably as Aiden did the same.

Bianca floated into her thoughts, and Maggie offered a silent apology. The flirting had come out of nowhere, and as Maggie had previously established, she was good at it.

"So how's work?" she asked lightly, focused now on her straw poising two fingers on top and scrunching down, letting the wrapper wrinkle together at the bottom of the plastic.

"The same," she heard, "Consumed with ego and lies – what are you doing?"

She grinned, glancing up with a twinkle in her eye. "Don't tell me you never did this as a kid."

"Did what?"

"Watch." Setting down the crinkled wad of paper, Maggie set it gently on the table, and then reached for her water, dipping in her straw for a bit of it, keeping it locked into the straw with her finger closed over one end.

As seriously as she could, she leaned down over the table, holding it over the scrunched paper. "Shhh."

Aiden wore a bemused, quizzical expression.

She let the water out, until it dripped, ever so slowly onto the paper. Soaking up the moisture, crumpled paper suddenly stretched out, imitating a rolling insect.

"See?" she said proudly, straightening. "A worm!"

Aiden looked flabbergasted, focus between the still convulsing 'worm' and Maggie's gleeful grin.

He burst out laughing, falling back into his chair. "Maggie, you're something else," he managed.

She grinned wider, taking his unopened straw and placing it in his palm. "Your turn!"

He shot her an antagonistic look, but obediently began to try to push it open. "And how's the aspiring pre-med?" he asked, tongue between his teeth, concentrating.

Her smile grew wider at his focus. "Class, class, and when I'm not in class? Books! It's awesome."

He smiled in sympathy. His crumpled paper had a few odd angles in it, but it looked decent enough. "Ready?"

"Go for it."

Dipping his straw in his water, he carefully held it over the straw. "All right. Come to life, little pal."

He lifted his thumb off the straw, and suddenly it came gushing out, pouring over the piece of paper. The worm never had a chance.

Maggie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, as the mangled little creature lay there. "You killed it!"

Aiden quirked an eyebrow, shoving at it with his finger. "There's a surprising amount of skill required."

She 'pfffed' him.

"How's Jamie?" he asked, dismissing his poor dead worm.

The mention of her roommate made her smile fade somewhat, and thinking back, she sighed, taking in a slurp of her milkshake.

"As well as can be expected, I guess," she said softly. "I visited him yesterday."

"Did you?"

She nodded, thinking back to the visit. It had been eventful, at least. She had come armed with the fixings for a root bear float, her and Jamie's comfort food of choice (until Lena had ruined her taste for them, at least), and the chirpy, loyal little red riding Maggie from the hood had almost worked, until Babe had shown up.

Her stomach turned at the thought. Another confrontation with Babe, another round of Babe stating her good intentions and never getting through her thick moronic skull that she was hurting and confusing Jamie more than helping him by showing up.

"I also saw David," she said lightly.

Aiden froze, glancing up to stare directly at her. "Maggie..."

"I didn't tell him," she said flatly, "But God... I wanted to, Aiden."

Aiden's strong masculine fingers played with the rim of his shake, obviously turning over her words in his head. His eyes squinted now, an almost glare painted over his features. "Maggie," he began, obviously upset. "It's not your story to tell."

Maggie sighed, a rush of anger starting at her spine and rolling up to her shoulders, "Aiden – I know you think he's a bad guy-"

"What I think of him doesn't matter," Aiden interrupted. "This is what Anna wants."

_What Anna wants_.

That's what it came down to. What was important.

She smiled, lifting her shake to her mouth, taking the straw between her lips. "So we're in it for Anna?" she said.

"We're in this together for Anna," he said, and she grinned again.

"All right then," she said, laughing, as they clinked frosted glasses.

--

Jamie's call to Reggie had been frantic, and always the loyal roommate, Maggie had done her duty, armed with chocolate chip cookies from BJ's that she had ordered after her lunch with Aiden, an entire basketful.

She hadn't really counted on Reggie trying to eat them all before they actually got to Jamie's hospital room.

"Easy on the chocolate chip cookies!" she snapped, hugging them protectively, smacking his hand away as Dani pushed open Jamie's hospital door.

"Shhhh!" they heard.

"They're almost gone." Maggie, still involved in protecting her cookies, didn't notice they were in complete darkness until they were inside.

"What with the blackout?" Reggie asked behind her, already fumbling for the switch. "Where's the lights?"

"Don't," came the voice again, and Maggie squinted, peering as her eyes adjusted, finding Jamie in his bed. "Leave them off."

"Oh," Maggie said, glancing over the blinking lights and shuddering suddenly. "This isn't mood lighting, it's scary."

Beside her, Danielle sniffed, "You're covered in chocolate chips."

Maggie stared, unsure, until she looked down and discovered crumbs all over her. She nearly dropped the basket.

"Oh, thanks!" she said dryly, trying her hardest to brush them off with just one hand. "You couldn't tell me before we got in the hospital?"

Jamie tried to shush them again, but Dani only grinned merrily. "No fun in that."

Maggie glared, ready to snap right back when Reggie distracted her with one important observation. "Yo, James... Yo... what's with the IV being disconnected?"

Jamie had indeed, removed his IV. "I don't need it."

Maggie scoffed unbelievably. Really. Jamie was a dolt. "Oh, that's great."

"Could you hand me that?" Jamie asked, pointing to his shirt.

"What's going on?"

Reggie shook his head disbelievingly. "When you called me on the phone, I just figured you were bored out of your mind in the hospital."

Clutching onto her chocolate chips, Maggie narrowed her glare. "Yeah. We rushed right over." And cut her lunch short, but whatever.

"We smuggled in some chocolate chip cookies!"

Maggie sidled a slight glare at her friend. _Right, Dani_. That's why Maggie was the one covered in chocolate chips. _Team effort her a--_

"Well, get ready to smuggle something out."

Maggie jerked her gaze back to Jamie.

"Huh?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like me."

And then her stupid dolt of a roommate actually tried to get out of the bed.

"Jamie," she said, dropping her cookies and heading to the bed, ready to push him back down. "This is crazy."

"Very bad idea," Dani agreed.

"You guys don't get it," he said, struggling feebly. "Babe is going to get the truth out of J.R."

Maggie quirked an eyebrow disbelievingly. "And?"

"She's ready to do whatever it takes to find out what he did."

"All right," Reggie said, obviously pleased by this news. "It's about time Babe figured it out."

Maggie rolled her eyes, silent agreeing.

Jamie just looked frustrated. "You're not hearing me. Babe has not figured anything out. She's trying to."

Maggie's eyes once again involuntarily rolled upwards.

"That girl is pretty, but slow," Dani commented flatly.

Maggie's mouth pulled up unexpectedly, murmuring her agreement. Catching the expression, Jamie glared at her.

"She knows I didn't give her the drugs."

Maggie burst out into a snort. "Oh, finally!"

"But she's not convinced J.R. did it."

The room fell silent, and Maggie contemplated Babe's complete denseness.

"What's slower than slow?" Dani asked her.

She really did give blondes a bad name. Maggie considered darkening her hair to auburn.

"Nonfunctioning," she answered, shaking her head in disbelief. "What is it going to take this girl to catch on, your life?"

"No," Jamie said vehemently. "Babe knows this is serious."

Maggie had just about lost patience. "Like I don't know it, Mr. Almost-Cashed-In?" He huffed, looking away. "I'm sorry, I'm not going to get all sensitive and mushy for this girl."

"None of this was her fault."

Dani settled on Jamie's bed, taking a chocolate chip cookie, obviously less than moved. "Let Babe smack J.R.around a little bit."

"Yeah," Reggie said, stealing a cookie for himself. "Maybe it'll knock some truth out."

Maggie stayed standing, arms crossed. Jamie glanced to her for sympathy, but she gave him nothing. Seriously, talk about barking up the wrong tree.

"If J.R. catches on to her, what do you think he'll do?" he said desperately. "I need to get Babe away from him. He already nearly killed her with that drug. He could do anything."

Reggie sighed, reluctantly agreeing. "Yeah, being a Chandler he can get away with almost anything."

Jamie looked relieved. "So you guys will help me, right?"

When he locked eyes with Maggie, she squared her frame resolutely. "No. Babe made her double espresso. She can wake up and smell it all by her lonesome."

In retrospect, maybe it wasn't the nicest thing to say, but Maggie had already twice tried to ream sense into Babe, and she had gotten squat. She had seriously begun to suspect that somehow all the peroxide from the bleach had gotten into her brain.

Jamie looked almost hurt, and for that, Maggie softened her expression, walking to the edge of the bed.

"You have to cut the cord."

"Babe is still in danger."

Stubborn idiot.

She turned away in exasperation. "You know, this wasn't so tragic, I think I could actually find a blonde joke amongst all this mess."

"Ok, ok, fine, I get it. She's not your favorite person." Maggie's eyes hurt from rolling so much. Understatement of the _year_. "But Babe is about to go under for the third time. Someone has to care!"

And it went like that, back and forth, back and forth, Maggie not caring and Jamie pleading case like she was a damsel in distress, conveniently forgetting the fact that he had a hole stitched into his side.

Maggie gave up arguing two minutes into it, instead just offering her own snarky comments as Reggie came up to bat, trying hard to talk sense into Jamie, who was doing a very good imitation of Babe's lapdog.

Dani turned on her about halfway through, her romantic little heart locking onto this Harlequin romance idea that Jamie was going to go off on his giant steed and sweep Babe into his arms ala The Princess Bride to ride off into the sunset.

Even Reggie looked ready to murder her then.

It became increasingly clear that Jamie had this locked into his big dumb head, and Maggie resigned herself to it about halfway into the next argument. He was going to do it with or without them, and truthfully, Maggie would rather be at his side making sure he took care of himself and didn't do something idiotic than have him try to go up against his brother.

The last time he tried, he had gotten himself nearly killed for his trouble.

When Dani and Reggie finally relented, and gone off for appropriate 'sneak Jamie out of the hospital' attire, Maggie was left alone with the brave knight.

He must have seen her angered annoyance, because as soon as Reggie and Dani had gone, he pulled out the real arsenal.

"Maggie." She sighed, glancing toward him, watching as he struggled with his shirt, grimacing in pain. "What if the whole town was trashing Bianca, saying she was scamming you, out to hurt you." Maggie huffed, looking away. "Would you believe us?"

"No," she snapped. "Because it wouldn't be true."

"Why not?"

Maggie turned stiffly, heart throbbing at just the thought of her best friend. "Because Bianca is a wonderful person."

"Yeah, so far," Jamie agreed. "But people change, and we all can do heinous things depending on what gets thrown at us."

The words were meant to hit home, and unexpectedly, they did. Maggie's resolve twisted slightly, and a desperate pain that had been slowly building in that past week ached inside of her, choking her breath.

But she loved Bianca. She knew Bianca, and Bianca would never, never consciously do anything like that to her.

She swallowed hard. "Bianca would never hurt me," she said flatly.

She wouldn't. Not now, not ever.

--

"Maggie?"

Falling behind Jamie, Maggie glanced back, looking quizzically around for whoever had called her.

Jogging up to her, was Aiden.

She smiled, a genuine grin of unexpected happiness. "Hey! Working hard or hardly working?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, pressing a hand against her shoulder affectionately.

"Oh..." Shrugging, she waved a palm to Jamie, who now faltered, arching his neck and giving her a slight glare for keeping him. "Helping out a friend rescue a princess. Though that title is up for debate."

Aiden looked confused at the sight of her roommate. "What is he doing out of the hospital?"

"Strong like bull," she said. "Or just bull-headed."

"Maggie!"

She waved Jamie away. "I'm coming!" she said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I gotta go-"

"Maggie, wait-" Pressure on her elbow kept her from leaving, and when she glanced down at the contact, Aiden let her go. "I was just going to ask – are you free this weekend?"

"This weekend?" she asked. "Why?"

"I was thinking of going to see Anna."

"_Maggie_."

"I'm _coming, God!_ " Maggie shook her head, looking from Jamie back to Aiden. "I'm sorry, I really have to go – can I call you?"

"Sure," Aiden said, thumbing behind him. "I should go too..."

"Okay." Maggie smiled, watching him slip away, and then turning back to Jamie, who was staring at her with obvious contempt. "What!"

--

Twenty minutes, and still no sign of St. Babe. Jamie kept his hand at his side, and sliding a sidelong glance at her roommate and his obvious pain, Maggie considered broaching the subject of giving up.

"Jamie..."

"Shhh..." Maggie paused, as Jamie stopped suddenly, face and body ramrod straight, like a hunting pointer dog. "Do you hear that?"

She did – loud shouting, coming from one of the rooms.

"-cheating is cheating, and you, my dear, are a pro!"

"Let's go," Jamie said, moving fast now. "Babe!" he shouted desperately. "Babe, are you all right!"

Maggie followed, clutching onto her purse, as they located the source, just in time to hear, "Come on in, James!" The door opened. "Come on in and take a look at what you've been fighting for."

Maggie wasn't sure what she was looking at, at first, until she kept staring, unable to tear her eyes from the sight of the two women in the bed.

Her brain imprinted the moment, the actual scene seared into her brain, and still, Maggie couldn't process what it was, not until she saw the guilty look on Bianca's face, the horrified expression locking onto hers, as she kept the white sheet up against her naked torso, right beside an equally naked Babe.

_end chapter_


	6. Chapter 6

**missy jade **_- just for you. Plus, it helps me not work on my thesis. And procrastination is terribly important._

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART SIX**

_Wasted days and wasted nights_

_I have left for you behind_

_For you don't belong to me_

_Your heart belongs to someone else _

_-- Wasted Days and Wasted Nights, Freddy Fender_

--

She couldn't stop staring.

Maggie was frozen, cemented into place, lost in her own personal hell.

And still - she couldn't stop staring.

Bianca, sheet held firmly against her chest, wore an expression that Maggie couldn't fathom, and it was only when her best friend began the slightest shake of her head, obviously ready to speak, that Maggie could no longer stand it.

"I'm sorry," she said automatically, gaze darting to J.R. and Adam Chandler, and suddenly back to Bianca and Babe on that bed. Maggie began to move, backing towards the door. "I can't be here right now-"

Bianca shouted something, but Maggie couldn't hear it above the pounding of blood in her ears.

She moved fast, her entire body pulsing with emotion, and Maggie found herself blind to anything else but the image that lingered with her, stabbed inside of her brain and her heart with an icepick, chipping away at her self control.

Bianca and Babe. Bianca naked in bed with Babe. Bianca with Babe and not her.

She shook herself, stumbling to a stop, taking in a shuddering breath as she pressed palms to her face, taking a moment to try hard to hold it all in.

Clinks and ringing suddenly floated into her consciousness, and Maggie lowered her palms and discovered herself back on the casino ground floor, surrounded by gamblers and laughter and a cacophony of ambivalence.

Her heart stuttered painfully inside her, like a jack hammer working on her lungs.

Bianca's big brown eyes stared pitifully at her.

Poor desperate Maggie, who actually thought that somehow, someway, there had always been a _chance_ .

She moved fast, anything to keep from standing still, shouldering her way past cocktail waitresses and men in suits. Eyes on the floor, she knocked into the back of a man wearing a leather jacket, and mumbled a hurried apology, moving fast around him.

"Maggie!"

She didn't hear it, too intent on escaping, until a hand closed over her elbow, jerking her to a stop.

"Maggie, stop!"

She had run into Aiden.

He wore a concerned frown, keeping her from leaving with his strong grip.

"Aiden," she began raggedly. "Hi - sorry." Exhaling, she kept her head bowed, smoothing fingers through her hair, an excited gesture. "I'm sorry - I'm in a hurry, I can't really-"

"Maggie..." Once again, he kept her still, but she wouldn't look at him, not until he forced her to, with an index finger under her chin, gently raising her eyes to his. "You're upset."

Her insides throbbed. "No I'm not!" she said, trying hard to smile, mouth pulling upwards and trembling at just the attempt. "I really need to go, Aiden."

"You're shaking." Aiden's broad palms rested on her shoulders, smoothing over her tanktop and then over her arms, massaging lightly.

Maggie had no strength to argue. Her eyes stayed on the floor, and Aiden moved closer to her, guarding her from the rest of the world.

"Come on," he said in a low tone, turning her lightly in his arms, pushing her toward the exit.

She struggled slightly. "Aiden, you're working-"

"It can wait."

It was an order, not a request, and Maggie, fragile and caught with her heart naked and bleeding, didn't have the strength to argue.

- -

It took a car ride to hide the pain inside herself, bury it where she had buried her mother's abuse, her sister's murder. Bianca was hidden in the darkest part of herself, and Maggie found the numbness a convenient alternative to the mess she had been before.

Now, her face was passive, arms crossed over her chest, ignoring Aiden's concerned frown, his dark eyes brows nearly crossing each other as he drove into his parking garage, jerking the stick shift down and removing his keys from the ignition.

"Come on," he said, when she didn't move. "I've got some bear at my place."

His place was the local motel, and Maggie kept her head down as she moved. How the hell she had run into Aiden, she had no idea, but it felt like a misfortune, because her new... old... whatever Aiden was, friend was a private investigator, who had been in Intelligence. He was going to get it out of her, she had caught the determined glint in his eye.

The keys rang in his hand, as he unlocked his room, casting her another look.

It opened, and he stood by, obviously waiting to let her in. Maggie stayed put, pressed against the hallway, before she bit her lip and told him frankly, "I need chili cheese fries and a chocolate shake."

He stared at her, but she only arched an eyebrow. They were her demands.

Aiden's mouth parted into a small smile, palm pressing into the small of her back, leading her inside. "I'll see what I can do."

--

He caught BJ's just as they were closing, arranged a delivery, and in twenty minutes, she was picking through the fries, attention focused on pulling the potatoes sticks apart, thickly laden with melted cheese, sucking them into her mouth and chewing determinedly.

They were her utter drive and focus.

She reached for her shake, and sucked hard, eyes now leveled on Aiden, who was watching her patience, a mixture of bemused confusion floating over his face.

She picked up her nearly devoured plastic carton of fries. "Want one?"

"I'm fine," he said dryly, tilting his beer at her. "Thank you."

Maggie went back to her meal, poking with her fork, spearing a particularly drenched fry and shoveling it into her mouth.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or should I resort to tricks?"

"Why not torture?" she asked flippantly, buried in her food.

"I try not to do that unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Such a pushover. Not even pulling out my molars with tweezers or something?"

She glanced up - Aiden was wearing a surprised, almost appalled expression.

"I watch Alias," she informed him.

He laughed, almost uncomfortably. "That show is sadly misinformed."

"Really," she said, chewing thoughtfully. "I hate the dentist. It would have worked on me."

"Maggie." Aiden leaned forward. "Please. Let me be a friend to you. Tell me what happened."

Her breath hitched slightly when the soft, warm pressure of fingers against her wrist kept her from stuffing her mouth again.

She blinked, lost again in the moment, the image, the feeling, as Bianca stared at her with her deep dark eyes, sheet pressed against her cleavage.

"Maggie."

Shaken out of the sudden lapse, Maggie's bruised emotion was relieved to see Aiden's brown eyes staring at her, instead of Bianca's.

She deflated, dropping her fork, teeth sinking gently onto her bottom lip.

"Have you ever loved someone and then realized that you were a total jerk because you never had the chance?"

Aiden's stare was strange, uncomprehending at first, and then suddenly, the smallest of a painful smile spread on his perfect lips, and Maggie found herself bursting into a disbelieving laugh when he looked down, into his beer bottle.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Dimples formed on the attractive face, and Aiden quirked an expressive eyebrow, looking almost bashful as he drawled in his brogueish accent, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Maggie's insecurity caused a nervous smile, and she studied Aiden's pretty boy face, wondering for a split second who wouldn't give a guy like Aiden a chance.

She thought of Bianca, her precious love - the one thing she had never given up on, sacred and buried in her soul. To share it with someone other than Jamie, to say it out loud, would somehow make the rejection more real.

She glanced up again, looked down and managed a smirk of her own. "You first, then."

Aiden was quiet for a moment, shifting his muscled frame on his bed. Maggie lifted her chocolate shake, draining it melted ice cream, and joined him, falling onto her side, studying him as he obviously struggled for the words.

He thumbed the top of his almost empty beer bottle, tilting it this way and that, watching the liquid swish back and forth. "I may have some resilient feelings for Anita Santos."

Maggie blinked, twisting her torso up, making sure she heard correctly. "Anita? Married, sister to your ex-fiance Anita?" Aiden tossed her a mournful look. She couldn't help it. She laughed in disbelief. " _Man_ ," she said, flopping back down. "What is it with the men in this town and unattainable married women!"

"There's more than one of us, is there?"

"You'd be surprised." He laughed, in a painful way that tugged at her. She shifted up, and smiled in sympathy, reaching over to squeeze his bicep. "I'm sorry."

"Just as well," he said, tipping the last of the beer into his mouth and tossing the empty bottle over the side of the bed, plopping with a dull sound onto the carpet. "She's married and very much in love with his husband." She discovered a pattern on his sheets, and began to trace them with her fingertips. "Is it Jamie?"

She glanced up. "What?"

"The guy you're in love with."

Maggie's heart jackhammered into her throat, causing her to choke, lose her breath for a second.

"Uh, no..." she managed, eyes tearing away from Aiden's and back on the pattern on his sheets. "No, that's someone else."

There was an awkward expectant pause, until the bed shifted with Aiden's movement and she felt rough, masculine fingers on her shoulder. "You don't have to-"

"It's Bianca."

She said it so softly, he didn't hear her, not correctly. She glanced up nervously, but Aiden only looked confused. "What?"

She sighed, heat flushing to her cheeks. "It's Bianca," she said, louder and more pronounced. Aiden absorbed that, closing his eyes and opening again. "Surprised?"

"A little," he answered, "But not really." She tossed him a questioning glance, and he smiled gently, "I have seen you together, Maggie."

She didn't know if she was relieved or just broken. Slumping down on his sheets, she closed her eyes. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Yeah - me and Bianca. Except I don't know if I'm gay. Or straight. Or just confused - cause I still like guys, but this feeling for Bianca..." She swum in it for a second, the overwhelming emotion and passion that Bianca erupted so easily, without even trying, with just a smile or a glance, a touch or a hug, the feel of Bianca's lips against her cheeks and every time she fought the urge to twist her head just enough to feel them against her mouth.

And then there came Babe again - Bianca in bed with Babe, and her emotion flared into sudden pain. She opened her eyes.

"It doesn't matter." She smiled weakly at Aiden. "Bianca doesn't want me."

"Maggie-"

"No," she said stubbornly. "She doesn't. I was... God I was so stupid." Her eyes slammed shut again, and she rubbed her palms furiously to her stinging orbs. "I mean, when I first told her, when she first turned me down, she said it was because of Lena, and I was so... I convinced myself that it was why. That somehow - there was a chance! That every day Bianca was here and not with Lena that meant that some part of her wanted to be here with me. And it was all bull. She's here because of Babe. She wants Babe." The pressure of a warm palm settled on her back, smoothing up and down, maneuvering her tiny body, until suddenly she was spooned into a heavier frame, the soft feel of human warmth enveloping, heady with scent of masculine cologne and pure male. "God," she said suddenly, wiping at her dripping tears. "How stupid was I? Who would ever want me?"

"Maggie, that's enough." Strong hands twisted, until she was facing Aiden, palms cupping her face, expression firm. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Oh, please."

"Maggie, you're beautiful." Thumbs caressed her features. "And you're fun. And you're sexy." At that, Aiden wore this impish grin, like a little boy caught ogling a Playboy.

She laughed bitterly, wiping at her tears. "Well I don't feel beautiful or fun or sexy."

"Face it, Maggie. You are." She rolled her eyes, and he sighed. "Come on, Maggie. I've laughed more in the past week spending time with you than I have in the past few months."

"At me or with me?"

He grinned. "With me. You're an amazing girl, Miss Stone - you lift spirits and your smile can break hearts."

She quirked eyebrow at that, but he only thumbed her face, expression gentle. It was an absurdly intimate moment, legs entangled, her fingers running circles on his bare biceps and his thumb now lingering on her bottom lip.

In the silence, as she realized where it would lead, she suddenly glanced away, breaking the burning attention on her lips.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself," she said, laughing uneasily, as they managed to extricate themselves from each other, and she scooted to the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath.

"Maggie."

Exhaling slowly, she turned back, to discover Aiden wearing a curious expression, like a light bulb had magically appeared over his head.

"What?"

"Come with me to New York. Tonight."

The sentence was so extreme she didn't register it at first. "Huh?"

"To surprise Anna. She could use the pick me up and I think we could too."

"You want me to leave," she said skeptically. "Now."

"Yes. Come on, Maggie."

"I have school!"

"Tell them you have a family emergency."

A family emergency. Maggie considered the phrase, the impish smile on Aiden's face. "You're serious."

"Bloody serious."

God, that accent was sexy.

She thought about what she had waiting at home - an inevitable confrontation with Bianca, hearing Bianca try hard not to sound sympathetic and patronizing, even while she broke Maggie's heart over and over again.

She tightened her grip on Aiden's sheets, and shut her eyes against the image.

"Let's go," she said slowly, opening her eyes to Aiden's widening smile. "Let's go to New York."

--

It had been an amazingly long day.

Bianca nearly fell into her room, battling a head ache, limbs aching with exhaustion.

Closing the door behind her, she used the wood behind her for a moment of support, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back, taking in a deep breath, and letting it out slowly.

Everything she and Babe had did - the entire sting, for nothing. J.R. had one-upped then again, and now Bess could have been anywhere.

Bianca felt the panic rise inside of her, and she struggled to hold it down, shaking her head, jerking away from the door, like just the action could shake off the edges of insanity that she could feel creeping around her brain like tentacles.

The feeling in her stomach refused to go away, and Bianca forced herself to remember that J.R. would never hurt Bess - just Babe.

The look on Babe's face - the torment. Bianca wanted to wrap her arms around her friend and will it all away.

Zach had been right to send her away from the fundraiser. It was a hellish night, and just the reminder that this was the anniversary of Micheal Cambias' death was a very sour cherry on the top.

Sinking down into her bed, Bianca closed her eyes, the events of the day swimming in her head. Babe's hurt, J.R.'s glee, Maggie's face-

_Maggie_.

Bianca's eyes shot open. Maggie. Who had run out of the room hours ago and still had no idea what the real-

"Oh, no," she groaned, shifting onto the bed, more exhausted than ever. She pushed herself up, fumbling for the phone, Maggie's expression vivid on her face as she saw Bianca.

Bianca's heart had literally jumped at Maggie's sudden intrusion, and she had hoped, really hoped, that Maggie had seen the minute shake of her head, hoping that their almost psychic connection wouldn't fritz out on her and Maggie would understand that it wasn't what it seemed-

And then Maggie ran.

Bianca found her cellphone, headache pounding into her skull, pressing in Maggie's cell phone number quickly, holding it to her ear as she rubbed at her neck tiredly.

The phone rang. And rang. Until the chipper voice of Maggie Stone heralded that she wasn't able to answer and to leave a message because she also screened. Bianca sighed, shaking her head in frustration.

"Maggie, it's me," she said as soon as the phone beeped. "I really need to talk to you, okay? We need to talk about what happened today. Please, please call me, okay? I'm still at the casino for this fundraiser so maybe we can talk face to face tomorrow? Call me."

She lowered the phone, glanced at the running digits on the LCD screen, tallying the length of her call, and cut it off.

Alone now, Bianca looked at the bed, considered her beating heart and the million thoughts running through her head.

Bess missing, Babe's worry, J.R. regression into Adam Chandler, Maggie, Kendall's insane obsession with Greenlee and Ryan-

There was too much. If she tried to sleep now it would drive her mad in her sleep, mingling into her nightmares.

She needed a distraction. Her eyes caught the evening down hanging on the dresser doorknob, set out by the casino staff.

"Guess I'm going to the fundraiser," she murmured, walking toward it.

--

"I know now what road I'm on! I'm a vagabond! On the streets of love! Honey I'm a vaaaagabooond on the streets of looooooooooooooooooove."

She was either annoying the hell out of Aiden or amusing him, she couldn't tell which. But giddy from emotional exhaustion and suddenly caught in the irony of finally 'getting' country music, Maggie pushed the back button on his cd player.

"Oh, come on now, Maggie."

"NO! This is perfect! If you didn't want me to play it then you shouldn't have had this in your CD player," she insisted, holding up his copy of the soundtrack to 'A Thing Called Love'. "Why the hell do you have a country CD anyway?"

He tossed her a glare, hands at the wheel. "That was River Phoenix's last movie."

"Right - cause you're all Rebel Without a Cause." She hopped slightly in her seat. "Come on, sing it with me," she said, as the intro wound down.

"Maggie, if you know the words after only twenty minutes, you're playing it too much."

"All right!" she sang loudly, glaring at him smugly. "I admit it. I'mmmmmmmmmmm lonesome! Come on!" she added, elbowing him. "That's right! There I've said it, baby! I'm not ashamed to be blue!" She drummed her palms on her thighs, and he burst into laughter. "I know now! What I'm made of! Skin and bone! Muscle and blooooooooood. I know nooooooow, what road I'm on! AIDEN!"

"All right!" he said, clearly just to get her to shut up. "I'm a vagabond!" they tuned into together, "On the streets of love!"

Another look, and they burst out into another round of laughter. Maggie's cellphone beeped intrusively, and as Aiden continued to sing country with his incredibly British accent, she dug into her purse, pulling it out to check the Caller ID.

Bianca.

She caught her breath, physical pain actually flaring up inside her chest as her lungs contracted.

"Maggie?"

She swallowed hard, looking at the phone.

"Maggie? Are you all right?"

She forced a smile, dropping the phone back into her bag. "Fine," she said, reaching forward to turn up the dial for more volume, drowning out the ringing, listening to the next verse.

_"So if you - turn on the porch light. Let it shine just for me. It's been a while, since I took my chances - but I'll come knocking at your door!" _

"Big finish, come on!" she said, and he smiled, amused against his will.

"I know now! What I'm made of! Skin and booone, muscle and blooooood. I know now what road I'm on! I'm a vagabond! On the streets of love! Honey I'm a vaaaagabooond on the streets of looooooooooooooooooove."

The car zoomed down the highway, towards the glistening lights of the city.

_end chapter_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART SIX**

_In your world I have no meaning_

_Though I'm trying hard to understand_

_And it's my heart that's breaking _

_Down this long distance line tonight_

_I ain't missing you at all_

-- Missing You, John Waite

--

_"Maggie, it's Bianca. I haven't heard from you the past few days, and I don't know if that's intentional or not, but... I'm worried. Please call me. I miss you."_

Bianca's parting words stayed with her, as Maggie held the phone to her ear, eyes closing against the emotion, the stupid hope that jerked into her chest at just the words.

She sighed raggedly, making a show of pulling the phone down, staring at the lit digits, and methodically, pressing seven, forcing herself to delete the message.

She would drive herself crazy listening to it over and over again if she kept it on her phone, and Maggie was determined to make this visit not about her and her hopeless feelings, but about Anna.

Someone was choking. Her eyes lifted to the door, mouth parting in surprise and concern, as she let the phone fall back on her little cot, quickly moving towards the door, opening it fast, padding on bare feet to Anna's bathroom.

She knocked with her knuckles gently, hearing the hoarse heaves. "Anna?" Pushing into it, she discovered her beautiful Anna, kneeling over the toilet bowl, struggling to hold her hair back.

Maggie's eyes stung unexpectedly, and tenderly, she knelt down beside her, pulling the sticky bangs away from Anna's sweaty face, murmuring a soothing, "Okay, I'm here," to her friend, bunching the thinning hair in one hand, running her other palm gently up and down Anna's back. Anna's hair used to be glamorous - long and thick and healthy.

Maggie's sadness didn't reach her face. She kept it buried inside of her, instead holding Anna as the former police chief dealt with the side affects of the radiation that kept her alive - vomiting into the toilet bowl.

The door opened again, and Maggie glanced up to lock eyes with Aiden, standing there in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. She smiled sadly, and turned her attention back to Anna.

Anna crumpled against the toilet bowl, tears brilliant on her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she said, burst into a bitter kind of laughter. "I didn't meant to wake you-"

"Oh, please," Maggie said softly, already helping her move back. Aiden brushed up behind her, gathering Anna in his much stronger arms and lifting her easily, cradling her against his chest.

"Come on, beautiful," he said, brushing his mouth along Anna's brow. Maggie stayed on the floor, connecting his meaningful look with a small smile, and as he took Anna back to bed, she let out a heartbroken sigh, taking a moment just to breathe, before she reached over and flushed Anna's sickness down the toilet.

The chemotherapy and cancer had taken its toll on Maggie's hero, and Maggie had noticed the very first day they arrived in New York, Anna seemed almost shamed because of it.

But Maggie caught glimpses of the Anna that would never change - the regal bearing, noble kindness, honest wisdom in those kind dark eyes. Now, more than ever, Maggie aspired to be like her - who else would have this strength?

_Bianca. _

The traitorous thought had come to it before she could stop it, and Maggie indulged the thought, for just a moment. Bianca had been through hell and worse, and she had survived.

Here, all Maggie had was a broken heart, and it was all she could do to keep it buried inside of her, pushing down her feelings every time they threatened to jackknife themselves back into her mentality.

"Maggie."

She blinked, looked up and discovered Aiden staring down at her. And she was still sitting on the floor.

"Oh."

Smiling awkwardly at her ridiculous behavior, Maggie tried to scramble to her feet, found it much easier when Aiden's strong palm wrapped around her wrist and lifted her easily to her feet.

Everything was easier with Aiden.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly. "She okay?"

"Tired," he said, emotion flitting across his face. "But I think she can make it through the night."

Maggie shuddered, suddenly rubbing fingers over her arms, hugging them into her. "God, Aiden..."

Strong arms pulled her in, and she allowed it, sighing into his embrace, cheek resting against his firm chest, feeling the muscles contract underneath.

"She'll be better tomorrow," he murmured. Maggie felt the soft pressure of a kiss against her crown.

Another moment, and she pulled back, arms locked loosely around his waist. "Thank you for bringing me here."

He smiled back. "Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot to her that you came, Maggie."

His eyes were dark, affectionate. Maggie's wave of intense feeling couldn't be helped, and she looked away, breaking the stare. "I'm a little tired," she said softly, stepping back, hands falling to her sides. "I'm going to get some sleep."

Head down, she moved around Aiden, walking fast back to her small little cot in Anna's guest room.

Sinking down, she closed her eyes, until something hard and cold seeped into her bare thigh. Fumbling a bit, she discovered her cell phone, blinking at her tauntingly.

Before all this, she would have called Bianca, cried into the phone and listened to Bianca speak to her soothingly, telling her how much she loved her and it would be okay.

With a wordless shake of her head, she turned it off.

--

_Silken skin smoothed under her fingertips, and Maggie never tired of her exploration. No matter how well she knew this flesh, she could never tire of touching it, feeling it flex and shift underneath her touch. _

_Hips fit together, as she twisted, slipping a thigh between Bianca's, calves rubbing against calves, as her palm settled on Bianca's waist, and Maggie dropped a kiss on Bianca's collar bone, before burrowing into Bianca's neck and inhaling the sweet scent of her friend that was so entirely familiar. _

_Bianca giggled beneath her, slender fingers scratching lightly at her scalp, keeping her there. Maggie grinned into her skin, scraped her teeth lightly along the pulsing vein, a testament to Bianca's heartbeat, Bianca's arousal, shifting deeper into Bianca's arms until the top of her thigh pushed lightly against Bianca's heat. _

_Bianca moaned, arching up to rub against her, and Maggie shuddered, clutching Bianca into a desperate hug. _

_"I missed you," she murmured into the soft sweetness of Bianca's shoulder - her safe place._

_A moment, and then Bianca stilled beneath her, fingertips closing in her hair, pulling back with a small force, until Maggie was looking into soft, beautifully full brown eyes, a perfect face. _

_"I missed you, too," Bianca said frankly. "I love you, Maggie. I'm so sorry-" _

_"It's okay," Maggie whispered. "It's okay." She shifted up, holding Bianca's face still with fingers on her cheek, pressing a light kiss against Bianca's lips, before she felt the smile tilt into her mouth, and it deepened. _

_"I miss you." _

Maggie's eyes opened with a breathless sigh.

She was curled into her pillow, hands tangled together beneath her cheek, thighs clamped shut.

Vivid dreams gave way to stark reality, and Maggie closed her eyes, squeezed them shut tightly.

She twisted on the cot, turning the other way, once again willing Bianca's parting words, and her reaction to them.

_I miss you. _

--

"I have to admit, I haven't been the best hostess."

Glancing up from her coffee, Maggie fought the roll of her eyes, instead meeting Anna's self deprecating smirk with an over-exaggerated shake of her head.

"You've been the perfect hostess," she corrected, rubbing her fingers into Anna's shoulders, massaging lightly. "It's our fault for surprising you."

"Oh, please," Anna said demurely, a genuine smile floating onto her face. "Opening the door to you and Aiden, bar none, has been the best surprise I've gotten all year."

Maggie's smile faltered, frozen at the implication - Anna's battle with cancer. A lingering wish to reverse time floated through her - to somehow enable herself to be here with Anna when Anna found out about the tumor in her breast.

"All right!" a thundering voice announced, as Aiden poked around her, taking her cup of tea from her and gulping from it.

"Excuse you!" she said, laughing as he batted away her hand, chugging another mouthful with a bitter grimace and setting it down. "Get your own!"

"You've made better," he told Anna, pointing at her. Anna shrugged. "I'm off to pick up Robin! Be back in a few-" He squeezed the top of Maggie's head, ignoring her snort, and pecked Anna dutifully on the cheek.

"Thank you, Aiden!" Anna called out after him. Maggie stared mournfully at her now empty cup.

"More tea?" she asked, shoving out of her chair and heading for the counter.

Anna smiled widely. "No thank you," she said, palms curled around her own steaming cup. "I had no idea you and Aiden were so close."

Maggie's hand suddenly trembled, and she struggled for a half a second, and with an exhale, steadied her hold on the teapot, pouring the steaming liquid into her cup.

"Oh..." she said raggedly. "We weren't really." Placing down the pot, she headed back to the table, settling back down. "Not until recently." Maggie stared into the off-brown liquid, swishing it slightly. "We've got more in common than we realized."

"I'm glad to hear it," Anna said. "I've worried about you, Maggie - since I've been gone." Maggie's eyes shot up to meet hers. "It's silly, I know," Anna said dismissively. "You have Bianca and David, but - I still worry. You mean a lot to me, Maggie."

Maggie forced herself to hear her meaning, not just Anna's careless use of Bianca. "You mean a lot to me, too, Anna. I've missed you so much. I don't know my right from my left half the time."

Anna shot up an eyebrow in response. "Well I hate to break it to you," she said, leaning forward in a conspiring manner. "But it doesn't get much better."

Maggie grinned. "Great! Thanks!"

They shared a short burst of laughter, Anna smiling at her happily. "How is Bianca?" she asked unexpectedly.

Maggie's smile froze. "What?"

"Well, you haven't really mentioned her since you've been here -" Maggie's eyes quickly averted, her eyes suddenly back on her cup. "Maggie?"

"Yeah?" she asked shortly.

"Did something happen?" Anna's tone had changed, obviously picking up on Maggie's sudden turmoil, but Maggie had succeeded so well this week, in locking up Bianca and everything that came with.

Maggie managed a painful smile. "No, Bianca's great," she said painfully. "Just dandy."

"Oh, Maggie..." Maggie couldn't help looking up, and saw a brilliant sadness jeweled in Anna's eyes. "You two haven't fallen out?"

Maggie sucked in her pain in her chest. "No, we're still friends," she said rigidly. "We're _ always _ going to be _friends _."

Anna processed that, with her wise eyes and her keen observation, and Maggie felt the tears blink into her eyes before she could help it, certain that Anna could somehow see into her broken heart. She kept quiet, focused on stirring the tea, breaking the gaze, and this time, Anna didn't interrupt her.

She stayed with her, drinking her tea, and let Maggie alone, sitting beside her and dropping the subject entirely, making some overly casual comment about the heat.

Maggie loved her for it.

--

_"Hi. It's me. I haven't seen you much, and I stopped by your place, but no one seems to know where you are. I almost thought about calling Aiden to find you but Tad says he's out of town. Anyway - I really wish you'd call me and just tell me what's going on. I'm moving into Greenlee's old place, so you won't have to be tripping over me anymore or attacking you on the couch in my sleep - I'd love a moving buddy. Maggie... I'd really like to talk. Please call me." _

--

Robin and Maggie talked like they had known each other forever. The two young women sat at the kitchen table, giving each other impromptu manicures, chatting about Clive Owen and his undebateable hotness.

The sight of her daughter and Maggie engaging so openly and warmly touched Robin's heart, creasing a smile on her face as she settled on the couch next to her nephew, one palm affectionately spreading over his arm.

He was also staring at the scene, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm sorry to see you both go," she said quietly.

Aiden's head tilted, catching her smile with one of his own, taking another sip of his beer. "I don't want to leave," he said honestly. "But Maggie has school and I've got work -"

"I understand," she said assuredly, patting his hand.

He squeezed it, dragging his eyes back to the girls - or rather, to Maggie.

Anna considered the look on his face, the small smile playing on his perfect lips.

Her smile faltered, an odd feeling developing in the pit of her stomach.

"Aiden," she said, voice low. "Aiden." He looked back. "I love her like a daughter, Aiden, but I'm begging you to please be careful."

He blinked, confused for a couple seconds, before she glanced meaningfully back to Maggie.

Caught, Aiden squeezed his bottle tightly, shifting in his seat. "Anna-"

"She's already in love, Aiden," she said softly. "Desperately, painfully in love - that kind of emotion doesn't just dissipate in a week."

Aiden's eyes narrowed. "She told you."

"She didn't have to."

Aiden kept his gaze on his beer bottle, stubbornly sorting out her thoughts. "Bianca had her chance, Anna. She broke Maggie's heart."

"And you're going to pick up the pieces, mend her, make her whole, is that it?" Aiden didn't look at her. "You can't save Maggie - she's not a helpless damsel and you're not her knight, Aiden."

"We mend each other," he said stubbornly, voice a furious whisper. "You've seen us together, Anna. You see how easy it is - how wonderful she is - the way I feel-"

"Yes," she said firmly. "I've seen it - and I would be delighted if somehow I could welcome Maggie into my family through you rather than David. But that doesn't change the fact that she loves Bianca. That she's hiding that fear inside of her. Aiden, do you want to be her rebound? Her desperate attempt to bury feelings that can't be buried?"

"You don't understand."

"You're wrong, I do," she said. "But I'm also seeing this a little more objectively than you. Maggie is a wonderful girl, I can understand your feelings, and there's little I can do to stop you." Aiden's shoulders rolled, obviously disturbed. "But Aiden, I don't want you to hurt again, by falling for yet another woman whose heart has already been claimed."

His eyes were full of kept emotion, and Anna swallowed, hoping that somehow some of what she said made sense.

"Oy! What are you two gossiping about over there!" Robin said, glaring at them both. "Trading secrets we can't be a part of?"

Maggie laughed. "Anna! Cut it out! You're up!" She wiggled a nail polish. "I'm thinking sexy red." Her eyes connected with Aiden, and her grin widened. "And then it's your turn."

He snorted. "Right - I think I'll be watching football over here-"

"Oh, come on!" she whined, and he shook his head, already up as she came at him, brandishing the make up threateningly. "Robin, help!"

Her daughter was up in a flash, until they were both giggling and wrestling with Aiden on the couch, trying to keep his hand out, Maggie almost in his lap as she struggled to paint on his fingers.

Anna lowered her eyes to her tea cup, taking a demure sip.

There was a happy carelessness in the room, and yet, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread.

_The heart wants what it wants_ , she reminded herself, as Aiden buried fingers into Maggie's taught tummy and caused her to screech, falling further into his lap as Robin tried to swipe the polish on his nail and painting a red stripe on his thumb instead.

Anna stared at the scene, and wished hard for a happy ending, praying she was wrong, that this perfect scene with happiness and laughter would be the end for them all - their own family, with Maggie a part of it.

But Maggie's haunted face earlier that morning lingered with her, and Anna had the sneaking suspicion, there was somewhere else Maggie would have rather been.

--

_"It's me. Maggie, I'm really worried. Please call me. Kendall's freaking out, she almost has herself believing she shot Ryan, and Greenlee and Ryan's brother aren't making it any better. Bess is still missing... Maggie, I really need to talk to you. Please call me. Please." _

--

They stopped at a motel halfway back, this dingy place where Maggie was trying hard to not to touch anything, and the television got a fuzzy HBO and a really porny Cinemax. Only one bed, but Aiden had dismissed it, saying gallantly he'd take the floor, and rapidly went about setting one of the pillows and sheets down.

She used one of the rough, threadbare towels and took a shower, standing in the scalding water, letting it drench over her, numb her skin with the hot sensation of beads massaging into her skin.

Raising her face to the spout, she let it flow over her face, opening her mouth to suck in a mouthful of water, breathing raggedly.

Back to Pine Valley. Back to Bianca. Maggie's heart constricted, and she grasped the tiles with her hands, a cold contrast to the water enveloping her.

How long could she avoid her? How long could she get away from Bianca before she heard the words, before she heard Bianca try to explain everything that happened, when the real truth was just so easy?

Bianca didn't want her.

She turned the rusty knob with effort, water drifting to a trickle. Rubbing with a towel, she dried herself off - reached for the lotion, desperate, focused movements.

Maggie had run away - to Robin, but because running away was a habit Bianca had broken, Maggie was coming back.

She had never been so frightened in her life.

Taking in a ragged breath, she dressed in a tank top and shorts, rubbing through her wet hair as she opened the door, to find Aiden lounging on the bed, already dressed for bed, in a wife beater and those boxers.

Taking him in, Maggie smiled. Aiden made it easier. Aiden made her forget.

He glanced at her, grinned with his perfect white teeth.

"Watcha watching?" she chirped, hopping on with him, bouncing slightly.

"Underworld," he said mechanically. "Repeat airings - why the hell does the bloody vampire Kraven speak with an American accent if the rest are all British and he's a thousand years old?"

Maggie glanced at the screen. "You're not supposed to ask that. You're supposed to focus on Kate Beckinsale in skin tight latex, shooting big guns! Aren't you a man? Where's your hormones!"

His brow furrowed, obviously confused, and Maggie felt her mouth pulling into another grin - she hadn't smiled this much in a long time.

"Aiden... Thank you. Thank you so much."

He shifted, looking at her curiously. "What for?"

"For this-" she said. "For Anna. And Robin, and escape. For family."

"Maggie, it was hardly work," he said dryly, a smirk creeping up on his face, dark eyes dancing. "You're beautiful, fun and sexy, Maggie. You proved it."

She heard the words, echoed back at her, and when he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, looked at her with a dark smoldering stare, she believed him.

She leaned down, stared down at his lips, and determinedly, pressed her mouth to his in a gentle kiss.

When she pulled back, his smile was gone, and his eyes had darkened considerably. She waited, breathless anticipation creating delicious desire.

Slowly, carefully, he reached up, large palm wrapping around her neck, leading her down again, and the next kiss was deeper, her mouth opening against his, a buried moan ripping from her throat.

She drank him in, sucking on his tongue, tangling it with hers as he maneuvered her like a toy, until his heavy masculine body covered her tiny frame, and they were kissing more deeply still.

His arms were hairy, his legs were rough with coarse hair, and she indulged in contrast, felt the rasp of the shadow of his beard against her cheek, the hardening erection grinding against her groin, felt easily through their flimsy shorts.

He wasn't soft and feminine, and he didn't smell of Enchantment perfume. His hair was short and prickly, not soft and long, and she ran her hands over the back of it, feeling it tickle against her palm. Aiden was everything Bianca wasn't, pushed Bianca far away, and Maggie needed that. She needed it so desperately if she was going to survive in Pine Valley.

She had big brown eyes and a beautiful soul and it was enough to stave her.

Aiden's hands were broad, big, not tiny, and when he spread them over her stomach, dancing underneath her tanktop, they nearly covered it. She kissed him harder, rocking into him, scratching at his back, pulling at his tank top, needing to see, to taste his broad, male chest.

He was everything Bianca wasn't, and he made it easy to forget.

Maggie wanted so badly to forget.

--

_"Hi! It's Maggie. I'm in class or just screening. Leave a message, and maybe I'll get back to you!" _

Bianca lowered the phone and didn't bother. Maggie was obviously getting her calls and not returning them.

She closed her eyes, wrapped her fingers hard around the phone and squeezed. Alone in her new apartment, surrounded by boxes, Bianca found herself remembering moving in with Maggie - it seemed ages ago, and Maggie's horrified reaction to Portia.

_"Honestly? She freaks me out!" _

A small, affectionate smile lingered on her face, reminiscent of the one she had given her that date. It seemed so long ago.

Bianca's chest ached with tension, and she leaned back, rubbed at it with her palm, putting down the ice cream with the chocolate sauce that Maggie loved so much, unable to sleep, thanks to the living ghosts that haunted her, the screaming crying of a child.

Bianca considered calling Babe, Kendall, but they were locked in their own tension.

Bianca sighed, closing her eyes, suddenly desperately missing Maggie. "Maggie," she whispered. "Where are you?"

_end chapter_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART EIGHT**

_It comes so easy  
__When you get to the part  
__Where you're breaking my heart  
__Hide behind your smile  
_-- Take A Bow, Madonna

--

"Whose little girl are you? Whose little girl!" Bianca's smile grew broader when Bess' mouth widened into a gummy baby smile, giggling as she squirmed in Bianca's arms. "You're your mama's little girl, that's who!"

Jamie kept his focus on his cellphone, standing just a few feet away, shoddy sneakers somehow out of place in the Chandler courtyard.

"And your Uncle Jamie's," Bianca continued, eyes twinkling with affection, "And mine, too!" Her heart nearly burst with love, and she resisted the urge to squeeze the baby any tighter against her chest than she had. "Yes you are!" she said, planting a kiss on the little crown, inhaling the baby powder scent.

God, she adored this baby.

Jamie sighed, and when she glanced up, he wore a concerned frown. "There's no word from Babe. I don't know where she'd go."

Bianca's expression faltered. It had been weird. Really, weird - Minutes after being reunited with Bess, after nearly a week of worry and fear and all out war with J.R., all Babe had done was kiss her baby and then pushed her into Bianca's arms, leaving the mansion. Hours ago.

Still, despite the fact that Bianca was confused and bewildered, she felt optimistic. Bess's chubby palms wrapped around her wrists, and Bianca righted her easily, cradling her against her chest. "I don't know, but I'm sure she'll be back any minute." She blinked, remembering the moment, lingering on Babe's expression. "Jamie," she began hesitantly, "Did you get the feeling that she was about to make some kind of big announcement?"

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, plopping down on a nearby patio chair. "That's what makes it more weird. I mean, why run off?"

Bianca let out an exhalation, distracted by a small cry from Bess, as the baby wiggled in her lap, eyes red. "Well, don't you worry one little bit!" she said, tone rising an octave, bouncing the baby lightly. "There's no way she would leave you for very long." Sliding palms around Bess' tummy, she laid her cheek against the Bess's little brown head. "You're going to be back in your mama's arms before you know it." She said it quietly, as if she were almost trying to reassure herself.

"What if something happened to her?"

Bianca glanced up and sighed. "Jamie, I think she's just freaked about J.R."

"Yeah, but she's behind the wheel," Jamie insisted. "And Babe is not Nascar ready."

Bianca said nothing, glancing down at the baby.

"Hey!" Bianca's head jerked up, eyes settling suddenly on Maggie, as her former roommate burst into the courtyard, eyes on Jamie. "I've been looking for you!"

Bianca's heart suddenly came into her throat, and she swallowed, staring at Maggie beseechingly, until her friend turned and finally saw her.

Whatever hope that Bianca had that Maggie hadn't been avoiding her was destroyed utterly at the distinctly uncomfortable look in Maggie's beautiful face.

Almost immediately, Maggie was ready to run. Again. "Or, you know, we can..." Glancing back to Jamie, Maggie pointed behind her, "Why don't you just come back to the apartment, and we'll-"

"No, Maggie," Bianca interrupted, glancing fitfully back to Jamie. "Why don't you stay." It wasn't a question. Maggie wasn't going to run from her. Not again.

Maggie's eyes met hers intensely, and a fake smile came onto her face, tone dismissive. "I'm actually running some errands, and you guys look like you're busy-"

"We're not busy," she said shortly, swallowing down the uncomfortable ache in her stomach. "Can the errands wait?"

Maggie was hanging on by a thread - she clearly didn't think they could. "They're sort of... piling up."

Bianca licked her lips. Maggie was looking at her with this strange expression, and Bianca hadn't ever seen it from her. Maggie had never tried to distinctly to avoid her.

She had to fix this.

"Maggie, it's..." she took a breath, and pleaded, "It's important."

Something shimmered in Maggie's eyes, and somehow, Bianca had gotten through. Maggie's head bowed, obviously agreeing, and in that minute, Bianca realized she had darkened her hair.

Jamie took the hint, clearing his throat in the wake of the awkward silence. "Okay! Bess and I are going to catch up." His big hands reached clumsily for Bess, holding her in this odd football stance. Bianca's eyes widened in sudden worry.

"Oh, what are you going to talk about?" Maggie quipped. "Being messy? Nap time?"

"Yeah, among other important things" Jamie said flippantly, among other things. Bess was clearly uncomfortable. Bianca's palms curled in, and she pressed them against her body, trying to keep from snatching Bess back from Jamie's incapable hands. "Ooh, she's a perfect listener!"

"Ummm..." Bianca reached hesitantly for Bess' unsupported head. Jamie had no idea what he was doing.

"She can't yell, she can't complain--"

Bess let out a distinct mew, contradicting him. Jamie furrowed his eyebrow.

"Um, Jamie-"

"She can't get away," he amended, adjusting his hold.

"You haven't had a lot of experience with babies," Bianca said, eyes focused on Bess, teetering in Jamie's arms like a seesaw.

Jamie didn't seem to notice. "Well, she's not a trig problem," he defended. "I've got human instincts. And besides, Dad's here, Krystal's here. Relax." Glancing back at Maggie, who was still standing behind him, he nodded to them both. "I'll just take her for a walk-"

"Bye," Maggie said, turning her head.

"Bye," Bianca said, waving her hand as Jamie disappeared into the courtyard, murmuring to Bess, obviously intent on discussing whatever he could.

It left her behind with Maggie, and now that they were alone together, Bianca realized she had no idea what to do, or what to say.

There was a curious tightness in her chest, one that made her stiff, made her throat almost raw, and her stomach almost nauseous, as Maggie licked her lips and looked away, at anything but Bianca.

Nothing was ever right when Maggie was mad at her.

"Well," she began, almost laughing too hard in an attempt to keep this casual. "You must be running on empty?"

Maggie smiled weakly. "A heavy class load."

Bianca fought the bitter laugh. That wasn't a new excuse. "Too heavy to check your messages?" she said, a bit more anger in that than she intended.

Maggie's eyes lifted to hers, and an incredibly fake smile moved over Maggie's features. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. Look, my phone has been schitzing out on me like you wouldn't believe. I mean, every time that I do get a window to call, either my phone's dead or I think it's just too late to call you back, that's all." It was completely polite. And completely fake.

The ache inside her didn't go away. "Right," she said, her mouth widening into an uncomfortable smile - what she always did when she didn't know what else she could do. "Maybe you're afraid that I'll actually answer and you'll actually have to talk to me?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "No, you-" Her voice went even lighter. "You're really making too much of this. You've been busy too," she said, pointing at her. I mean, you've been just moving into..." she faltered, and Bianca felt herself tremble a little. "Greenlee's place," Maggie finished, and finally, FINALLY, she looked at her. Bianca's insides shook when Maggie just as quickly looked away. "Look, next time you call, I promise I will call you right back."

It was like they were having two entirely different conversations.

"Maggie," she said finally, "I haven't seen you since you walked in on me and Babe in bed together, and I don't think that's a coincidence."

There. She said it. It was out there. In the open.

Maggie's polite fake face just dropped. "You're right," she said immediately. "I don't want to talk about this."

And she ran. Again.

"No, Maggie, don't!" On instinct, Bianca moved fast, grabbed hold of Maggie's wrist, holding on desperately, keeping her from leaving. "Don't," she said again, pleading now, "avoid me anymore. Things are a mess between us. I just want to make it right."

--

"Aiden."

Shoes squeaking on the hospital's linoleum floor, Aiden turned, taking in the beautiful Anita, smiling at him.

"Anita," he greeted, careful, as he considered his reaction to her, the sudden barrier in his heart that made this a little easier now - as Maggie lingered in his thoughts, like she was the night before, head thrown back, body glistening with sweat, rolling her hips hard against his, in time with his thrusts-

He took in an easy breath, fighting the smile.

"You're back," she said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said politely.

"Where'd you go?"

He pressed his lips together, eyes on the floor, before they lifted and met hers directly. "I went to New York. With Maggie."

"Maggie," Anita repeated, obviously trying to place the name. "Oh, Maggie Stone? Bianca's Maggie?"

The phrase caused a strange lurch in his stomach, but he kept his easy face. "More like, my Maggie, now. That's what I'm hoping."

"Oh." Anita's tone was odd, but for once, Aiden didn't find himself fighting not to look for something deeper in her inflection. "That's nice. She seems like a lovely girl. Any reason you went? Or just a lovers getaway?"

"I had a family problem," he said. "Visiting my aunt."

"Oh." Anita nodded. "She's allright, I hope."

He thought about that. "She will be. I came to see Ryan-"

"Oh, I won't keep you long," she came forward, "I was just hoping to talk to you about something."

Her eyes lowered, her voice almost a whisper. Aiden's brow furrowed in concern. "What is it, Anita?"

"It's Zach Slater."

--

Maggie had sat down, and Bianca's heart had lifted some, as she found herself easily slipping back into her 'Maggie tone'. Carefree, easy, her heart lifting at just being able to share this with her, talk about her and Babe's plan, catching J.R.'s true intentions.

She almost smiled at just the feeling, being able to talk, finally talk, to Maggie, and for a minute, she could make believe that the last week hadn't happened, so caught up in telling Maggie her story.

"And we caught the whole thing on tape. J.R. was even more freaked out when we pulled the covers back and he saw that Babe and I still had our clothes on!" She settled into the chair, smiling triumphantly to Maggie.

Maggie only sat quietly, hands in her lap, like a prim school girl. Bianca's smile faltered slightly, when Maggie said after a beat, "You didn't owe me an explanation or anything."

Her tone had softened, but Bianca still felt a sting. Yes, she didn't... _technically_, but... but it was Maggie, and...

She blew out an uneasy breath, smiling gently. "I just wanted you to know the full story."

Maggie shook her head. "Thanks," she said sincerely, "But it's not like... you know, _Lena_ walked in and saw this whole thing and then ran off." Bianca's throat closed in suddenly. "I mean, _then_ you'd have to worry, if the love of your life misunderstood." Bianca's smile was frozen. "How is Lena?"

She blinked, so absorbed in trying to understand exactly what Maggie was saying, that she nearly missed the question, too taken aback by Maggie's formal, polite tone.

Something had changed Maggie, and it was more than a hair color.

"She's fine," she said, aching just a little, "Lena and I are fine."

The name hung between them like a barrier, and Bianca wanted suddenly to bat it away. But Maggie didn't seem to sense it, her voice was still easy, polite.

"Ok, so... now my confession?" Bianca's heart jumped slightly, and she nodded, eager to hear Maggie talk to her. "Well, you know, I've been a little confused about this whole heteroflexible thing."

Maggie certainly had a way of summing things up. "Heteroflexible?" she repeated, suddenly amused.

Maggie rolled her eyes, a small subtle blush painting her features. "Gay?" she elaborated. "Straight? Am I leaning?" Bianca's eyes dropped slightly, suddenly remembering her promise to help Maggie through it. She hadn't... exactly. "But it's okay!" Maggie said, obviously catching the guilty expression. "And I don't want you to worry. But I ... well I had to sort of get away from everything around here."

Bianca's mouth twitched, but she nodded, understanding completely. "Ok, well, everybody does sometimes."

Maggie's expression was odd. "I went to New York."

Bianca blinked, sudden surprise making her mouth open slightly. That was... far. "You went to New York?" she repeated.

"And I went with Aiden."

Again, she was caught off guard, the name twirling her insides with sudden tension, head shaking in confusion as she rose off her chair, a weird reaction. "Aiden? Devane?"

"Yeah, Aiden," Maggie said, and her entire face transformed, suddenly far away from her. "He's... sweet and nice and well... hot, let's face it. Don't you think?" Bianca blinked, as her mouth opened, but no words seemed to come out. "Well, okay," Maggie said, rushing into her next sentence, "Maybe _you_ don't really find him attractive, but believe me, he is really, really hot."

Bianca's entire body was stiff, and her smile stayed on her face stupidly, as she struggled to think, always diplomatic, "I think he's very good-looking..."

"Yeah, well..." Maggie leaned, her tiny friend now suddenly full of energy. "We've kinda gotten close pretty recently, and we've hung out and I've gotten to know him, and he's really... amazing. And not that I'm bailing on everything that I said to you -- I think I'm going to try it out with him. What do you think?"

The words had hit her like a tidal wave, and for a second, Bianca couldn't really breathe.

The tension inside of her only wrapped harder, like a coil.

When Maggie looked at her expectantly, Bianca had to reprocess the words, and shake herself out of her daze, realizing Maggie actually wanted an answer.

"I..." she struggled. "I think that's great!" she said, hoping for more cheer than she actually felt. It wasn't enough. "Yeah," she tried, and then kicked herself, "Yeah!" she managed finally, "I mean, if the attraction is there, then... why not?"

Maggie was looking at her with an odd twinkle in her eye, and Bianca found herself suddenly drinking in Maggie's beauty. Of course there was attraction - who wouldn't want Maggie?

"Right," Maggie said, echoing her words. "Why not?" Bianca looked down. "Plus, if -- you know, if you don't take a chance, you could miss out on finding the love of your life, right?"

There it was again. That phrase - the words hung onto Bianca like a parasite, and again, she lingered on Maggie, beautiful Maggie.

"Right," she answered weakly.

--

So Ryan was shot - Kendall was once again the prime suspect, and good ole' Ethan Ramsey and Zach Slater, newcomers who were both hiding their own secrets, had somehow gotten themselves mixed up in it.

Aiden considered the information Anita had given him, Zach Slater's past history with Maria, Maria's obvious strong feelings for him.

It made sense that Edmund's call to him had been so full of rancor. The bloody bastard was trying to steal the man's wife. As if Maria hadn't been taken from Edmund enough.

Aiden's jaw squared, already moving, intent on finding Ethan and subjecting his fellow countryman to some questions of his own.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and automatically, he fished for it, flipping open the cradle and pushing to his ear. "Devane."

"So did you do it?"

Aiden's steps faltered, until the voice registered and he laughed, free hand on his hip, "Robin," he greeted. "A man doesn't speak of his sex life."

"There was sex!" his cousin squealed.

"Robin!"

"I was just bloody hoping for a kiss! I didn't know you were both sluts!"

"Stop that," he said, fighting his smile and failing miserably.

"So are you in love? Are you getting married? Can I be the maid of honor?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"What? I like her! Anna loves her!"

"It's been one bloody week."

"And you're smitten."

He paused, considered that. And smiled. "Perhaps."

"Well, good - hold on to her. If you screw it up, I'll beat you myself."

--

Aiden and Maggie.

Aiden and Maggie.

Aiden and Maggie?

Bianca frowned, gathering Bess closer to her, holding the bottle at the correct angle, checking for bubbles. When had that happened?

"So you tell her what really happened?"

Bianca glanced up, and swallowed, shrugging as Jamie settled down next to her. "Yeah," she said, "She didn't seem to care that much..."

"Right," Jamie said, rolling his eyes. "Was I the only one that saw her face that day?"

Bess gurgled, and Bianca adjusted the bottle, careful as she kept the baby secure. "Did you know she was dating Aiden Devane?"

Jaimie looked confused, "She's dating Aiden?"

"She says they've been hanging out." Bianca clucked her tongue, swerving to face Maggie's roommate. "Do you remember her saying anything...?"

"No," Jaimie said, obviously thinking hard. "But I mean, I have been in the hospital and kinda distracted with... you know... Babe."

Bianca felt a flush of something, as she closed her eyes, exhaling uneasily, "Yeah," she admitted. "Me too."

"Though you know what?" Jamie poked her slightly. "Remember that day in the casino? He was there."

Bianca's eyes jerked open. "What?"

"Yeah!" Jamie said, nodding. "Yeah, I remember! He stopped her when we were looking for you. I don't know what they were talking about, but they looked kinda friendly."

Bianca suddenly had the scene in vivid Technicolor, a sudden picture of Maggie being overtaken by a tall, dark and handsome man, staring down at her. She had been wearing a tank top that day - Maggie had beautiful shoulders, and she knew how to flirt...

She frowned. Maggie had run from her, and Aiden... he hadn't been at the fundraiser, now that she thought about it.

Could Maggie have run to Aiden? Was Aiden the one to catch her?

Bianca curled her arms tighter around Bess and kissed her temple, remembering Maggie's face as she talked about Aiden - sweet and kind and really, really hot.

Bianca felt suddenly justified - Maggie and her tall dark and handsome men.

The pit in her stomach was a hard, rough knot, but Bianca ignored it.

And still...

"Jamie," she said, head lifting, "What's in New York?"

Jamie looked even more confused. "The Mets?"

Bianca sighed, distracted by Bess's gurgling. "Never mind."

Nevermind.

_end chapter_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

- NOTE: this chapter is rated M for mature.

**PART NINE**

_Here you come again  
__Just when I've begun to get myself together  
__You waltz right in the door  
__Just like you've done before  
__And wrap my heart 'round your little finger  
_-- Here You Come Again, Dolly Parton

--

_Always a gentlemen, Aiden took her bags, nearly triple what he had taken, and carried them up for her, wearing an odd smile that caused an uncomfortable lurch in her stomach. She felt his presence behind her, the soft brush of fabric hiding a beautifully muscled chest brushing up against her bare shoulders. _

_She bit her lip, fumbling slightly with her keys, and finally managed to insert the correct one in the lock, jerking it in its hole until it gave, and the door opened. _

_"Thanks," she said, tossing a smile that faded just as quickly as it had appeared. "You can just put them... here." Inviting him into the bedroom just seemed... weird. And maybe a little slutty, considering the night before. _

_"Course," he said, setting her bags on the floor, one on top of the other. He straightened, and Maggie glanced down at the floor, hands knitting together._

_It was totally awkward. _

_Glancing up, she suddenly caught his eyes, and realized he was thinking the exact same thing. _

_She burst into laughter. _

_Aiden immediately followed suit, gorgeous face breaking out into a dimpled smile. _

_"Oh, God," Maggie said, wiping at her face, shaking her head as she looked up at him. "Did I just... totally ruin this by jumping your bones?" _

_Aiden seemed startled by the phrase, but true to his easy nature, he just smiled. "I don't think so, Maggie." _

_A friend in high school had once told her she was just like a guy, and Maggie never understood that statement until now. Aiden was waiting for her to actually be the one to TALK about last night, and quite honestly, it was the last thing she wanted to do._

_Coughing nervously, she sent him a crooked smile. "Look, if this was a one-time thing, I'm okay with that. I just don't want it to change anything between us... you know?" _

_Aiden took that in, expression oddly dark. _

_"Aiden?" _

_He finally moved, coming toward her. "Look, sit down." Confused, Maggie let herself be led to the couch, settling down, watching him expectantly as he gathered her smaller hands in his._

_She glanced down at their joined palms, and suddenly remembered, months ago, sitting here, exactly like this, with Bianca. _

_Her throat suddenly closed in on her, and she had to open her mouth to breathe, fight from jerking her palms out of Aiden's grasp._

_He was waiting for her to look at him, so she did, taking in a deep breath and pushing down the breathe moment of pain and panic. _

_"What's up?" she asked, forced casualness in her chipper tone. _

_Aiden looked like he was searching for something. His forehead had scrunched together, and his thumbs traced circles against her palms like it was a nervous tick. _

_"Maggie," he said suddenly, "What if it wasn't a one-time thing?" _

_She arched an eyebrow. "Huh?" _

_A frustrated smile broke out on his handsome face, and he edged closer to her, drawing her hands into his lap. "I like you, Maggie. I... I really like you." _

_Aiden was nervous. The phrase had come out of him like he was a nineteen year old boy, and for some reason, it made her smile. _

_"I really like you, too," she said honestly. She liked Aiden and his hot accent, his kind heart and sweet soul. She liked that there were no questions with him, how it was all just easy and not painful or judgmental. "Enough to think that I would like something a little more than just great sex." _

_Of course, being a man, he would fixate on the wrong thing. "It was great?" _

_"Okay, relax Hugh Hefner," she said, laughing as she squeezed his hands. "I don't have THAT much experience." _

_A wide grin creased across his face, as they fell into comfortable silence, Aiden rubbing her palms, delicious skin on skin contact that she was happy to revel in. _

_"Why didn't we ever notice each other before, Maggie?" _

_She glanced up, taken aback by the question, and she considered their past experience, their mutual obsession with Kane women. An odd laugh fell out of her, as she untangled their hands and pulled back, running fingers through her hair. "Well... we were...otherwise... occupied." _

_She didn't have to say it. He got it, as clear as if Bianca had just appeared to sit between them. _

_"Maggie..." Shifting on the couch, Aiden kept his fingers to himself, picking at the lint on the couch. "I do like you, but if you're not ready..." _

_"Aiden, I'm ready." _

_He jerked his gaze back to her. "It hasn't been that long, Maggie. And... I don't want this to be about you trying to forget-" _

_"I'm over it." _

_Aiden's eyes narrowed, looking at her intensely. "What?" _

_Maggie's heart was beating rather fast, but her tone was light, her smile easy. "I figured it out," she said softly. "This week with Anna... I understood. Look, Bianca and me... it's intense, okay? But it's never gonna happen, and I'm okay with that. And I can't keep..." she bit her lip, trying hard to sort out her thoughts. "I bang my head up against a brick wall, what do I get?" He furrowed his brow. "A headache," she answered, shoving at him lightly. "I figured out what's what." _

_"Right," Aiden said, a small smile already playing on his lips. "Meaning?" _

_"Meaning I'm finally headache-free," she confirmed, reaching for his hand and tangling fingers gently. "And I'm ready to hurl myself back into the dating mosh pit." _

_Her use of slang amused him, she could tell. But he held onto her fingers, brought them to his lips for a quick kiss. "You're making it sound violent, Maggie." _

_"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, laughing, scooting closer. "It was plenty tender, too." _

_He chuckled, caressing knuckles against the side of her face. Leaning forward, he kissed Maggie, a firm, gentle touch of his lips against hers, brushing softly. A tilt of her head, and her mouth opened, welcoming his tongue with her own, the heady taste of Aiden different from Jamie - he didn't taste of bubble gum or beer, but something else. Stronger. Deeper. _

_When his palm skimmed against her side, against the side of her breast, she broke the kiss with a gasp and a smile, tilting her forehead against him as she breathed, "I don't know if Jamie's home... maybe we should..." _

_Covering her mouth with another kiss, Aiden gathered her into his arms easily, lifting her off the couch, and heading for the bedrooms. _

--

It should have stayed that easy.

Maggie sighed against the tile, tilting her forehead against the cold, palms pressed against it, feeling the hot water spray around her, beating into her back, scalding drops that were meant to punish.

Aiden was supposed to protect her, and to an extent, he did - just the mention of him was like a shield against Bianca.

But it hadn't been enough.

Pushing against the tile, Maggie rubbed vigorously into her scalp, washing away the remains of the conditioner, jerking the spout closed with a blind fumbling.

She had security. She had a boyfriend.

Why the _hell_ had Bianca been able to do this to her anyway?

Just a look, a smile, a plea, and Maggie's resolve had threatened to crumble, quick and fast.

Small instances of their short conversation washed over her, a battle Maggie fought, parrying every single instance of hope with a stab, a kill.

Bianca and Babe weren't involved - so? It didn't push Lena out of the picture any faster. Bianca said so herself - they were fine.

Bianca wanted to make sure Maggie hadn't gotten the wrong impression - not because she didn't want Maggie to think she was with someone, but because Maggie had run out of there like a desperate loser and Bianca just didn't want her friend to hurt.

It didn't change anything.

"It doesn't change anything," she muttered harshly to herself, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself, stepping out of the tub.

It didn't change the truth: Bianca didn't want her, and Maggie now had her blessing to pursue another relationship.

_Why not?_

Really, why not? Bianca didn't want her. Aiden did. Aiden thought she was beautiful and sexy and fun, and she really liked him. And the sex was great, and he was amazing.

So, why not?

It was a harsh wake up call, but a necessary one, if Maggie was going to survive all this. Bianca and her were a done deal - friendship and that was all. It was time Maggie stopped living in lala land, waiting for Bianca to finally wake up and notice her.

This wasn't a freaking fairytale.

Maggie smiled bitterly, ignoring her robe as she opened the bathroom door and headed down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Jamie was gone, again, and feeling more at home in the empty apartment than she had been in a while, she didn't bother to cover herself as the towel slipped, only held it to herself distractedly as she reached into the refrigerator for a carton of juice, pouring it into a waiting glass and lifting it to her lips, ignoring the uncomfortable drips of water falling from her soaked hair.

With a flick of the remote sitting on the counter, Maggie turned on the radio, The Beatles suddenly coming to life in her apartment.

_Close your eyes, and I'll kiss you_

She smiled, bobbing her head to the beat, when an odd sound made her turn, and suddenly she registered Bianca, standing in the living room.

Her heart jack knifed into her chest, the shock making her gasp, lose her reflexes, and thus she fumbled both her towel and the glass of juice.

"Oh, my God!"

Scrambling, Maggie managed to grab onto the falling towel, holding it to her, but the glass shattered, drenching her bare feet in sticky juice, leaving her trapped in shards of glass.

"SHIT!"

"Oh, God," Bianca breathed, coming forward. "I'm so sorry... I - I should have knocked-"

"Shit," Maggie said again, taking a step forward and then yelping, jerking her foot back. "Oh, crap!"

"Oh, God-" Bianca turned into the kitchen glancing down at the problem. "Okay, hold on-"

"What are you-"

"Just- stop moving!" Bianca snapped, palms on her shoulders, keeping her still, as her friend kicked away the glass with her booted foot, eyes on the floor. "I- I should've given the key back to you when I moved into Greenlee's old place..."

"Ya think?" Maggie said acidly, wincing as the juice seeped into her cut foot.

"Hold on-" Before Maggie could protest, Bianca slipped hands around her bare waist, hoisting up the shorter girl and lifting her out of the messy and dangerous kitchen.

Maggie gasped, frozen, as Bianca set her down again on the carpet, never letting go, leading her to the couch.

"I'm so sorry," Bianca said again.

Maggie gulped, somehow severely annoyed, very, very naked, barely managing to cover her herself as Bianca had one hand on her foot, and glanced toward the kitchen. "Maybe I should clean it up-"

"Just leave it!" Maggie snapped, glaring at her friend. "Just... get me a towel or something."

Bianca stared at her, but Maggie broke the gaze with a hard shake of her head, wrapping the towel more securely around her.

"Right." Crossing her legs, Maggie inspected her foot, hissing as she discovered the jagged edge seeping blood on the sole, right at her arch. It wasn't deep, but still... it hurt like hell. "Here," Bianca said, at her side again, taking her foot from her and suddenly pressing a cloth against it, holding on tightly. Maggie swallowed, suddenly still, as Bianca held her foot against her chest, massing into it lightly, shaking her head in self recrimination. "I really didn't mean to scare you."

"Right," Maggie answered, just as dryly. Bianca's slender fingers were now rubbing gently against her, and Maggie was once again aware of the fact that she was very, very naked. And of course, Bianca hadn't noticed at all. "What are you doing here?"

Startled, Bianca looked up, directly on her face, eyes shifting away and back down to her foot. "Should I just go?"

"No," Maggie said sharply. "You're here now, just tell me what you want."

Bianca looked almost shamed, smiling nervously and then giving Maggie her foot back, leaning back on her heels, on her knees before Maggie. "I just came for that box of my stuff..."

Maggie frowned, remembering suddenly Bianca's box, sitting in the corner of her room.

"I called and no one answered, so I was just gonna..." Bianca motioned weakly, hands falling to her side. "I guess now I know why no one answered..."

Maggie pulled the towel tighter around her, her wet hair seeping into the back of the couch. "Yeah," she said dryly. "It's in my room. I would get it, but-"

"No!" Bianca smiled quickly, scrambling to her feet. "I'll get it. And... um..." Her gaze lingered on Maggie. "I'll get something for your foot."

"And maybe a robe?" Maggie asked pointedly.

Bianca looked at her a beat longer. "Yeah," she said in a weird tone.

Maggie closed her eyes as Bianca moved away, eyes closing in sudden anger. It was just like Bianca - to come in and destroy her entire resolve so vividly.

And of course, Bianca wouldn't even notice she was naked in a towel. At least a few months ago, when Jamie caught her, he had grabbed her and hauled her off to his room.

Maggie smiled bitterly. _Bianca doesn't want you,_ she reminded herself. _Stop being so pathetic._

Bianca reappeared, placing her robe into her lap and dropping the box beside her. Once again, her friend knelt to the floor, drawing Maggie's foot into her lap, cupping it with both palms.

"Here," she said, producing a bottle of peroxide. Bianca tossed another apologetic smile her way, and carefully poured some of the disinfectant into the cloth, pressing it against the cut. "It doesn't look too deep."

Maggie closed her eyes, heart beating so fast at Bianca's tenderness that she considered kicking her away. "Bianca, it's fine-"

"Hold on." Maggie sighed raggedly, palm wrapping around the cushions of the couch, shifting her naked body against the fabric, biting her lip in spite of herself. Bianca didn't notice, too wrapped up in dressing Maggie's wound, holding it against her chest and pulling a band-aid over the cut. Hugging Maggie's foot to her, Bianca smiled crookedly. "All better."

Maggie's eyes connected with hers, blood pounding into her ears.

With all her resolve, she extracted her foot from Bianca's hold.

"Thanks," she said stiffly, eyes down on her lap.

There was an awkward silence, until Bianca rose to her feet, wiping her hands on her pants. "Right," she said quickly, "I should go."

"Yeah, I think so," Maggie said crisply, pulling the robe into her lap.

Bianca stood hesitantly, staring down at her, obviously ready to go into another round of apologizing.

Maggie glanced up and met her gaze with a frank glare.

Instead, Bianca suddenly held out her key. "Um... I don't want to barge in on you like that again."

Maggie looked at the little key - the cause of all this trouble. Straightening her expression, she took it.

"Thanks," she said, folding it into her fingers.

Bianca kept looking at her, like she was expecting something, and Maggie, fighting hard to visibly gasp from her emotion, crossed her legs, keeping the robe across her chest.

"Well, I'll see you," Bianca said. Licking her lips, Maggie nodded, eyes on the floor as Bianca left her, signifying she was gone when the door shut behind her with a clink.

Suddenly free, Maggie blew out her breath, doubling over into her lap to cover her face with her palms, shuddering.

_Dammit, Bianca,_ she thought, jerking her hands from her face, glancing at the kitchen, evidence of the complete mess of things - the literal interpretation of what happened when Bianca flounced in uninvited and shattered her entire resolve.

Her foot ached. Maggie hardly felt it.

--

_Beads of water smoothed down Maggie's bare shoulders, following the curve of her breasts, melding together right at Maggie's cleavage. _

_Sweating slightly, Bianca wiped her palms on her pants, coming down her knees, smoothing fingers over Maggie's impossibly soft calf, the muscles flexing beneath her fingers, _

_Bianca tried to keep her concentration on Maggie's owie, but her eyes kept drifting up, raking past Maggie's bronzed, tone legs, to the small, dark shadowed tent created by the robe and the towel, hiding Maggie's... _

_Bianca caught her breath, moving up slowly, Maggie's palm pressed against her chest, outlining her breasts, holding the beads of water. Heavy breathing moved her chest up, down, nipples straining against the fabric. _

_Maggie's lips, half open, obviously in pain, wet hair tangled and tousled, falling in darkened locks around her shoulders. _

_God. _

_Trying to ignore her trembling, Bianca once again tried to concentrate on Maggie's dainty foot, pulling the medicine soaked cloth from her foot. _

_"Bianca, it's fine-" _

_"Hold on," she breathed, and Maggie sighed above her, shifting her naked body against the couch. Bianca bit her lips and kept her gaze on the foot, feeling the pressure of the movement against her breasts, causing a flutter of sensation. She pulled the band-aid off with some effort, smoothing it against Maggie's foot, tickling her slightly. _

_She couldn't let go just yet. _

_"All better," she said, eyes floating up to lock against Maggie's smoldering stare. They stared in silence, until Bianca's beating heart lost it's resolve, and she found herself whispering, "Did you mean it?" _

_"Mean what?" Maggie asked, locked in her stare, breathing out slowly, chest rising and falling, towel dropping slightly. _

_"What you said before," Bianca said, licking her lips, trying to swallow moisture back into her throat. "That you wouldn't take it back." _

_Maggie's eyes were darker than she had ever seen them, and in them, she saw what she wanted, what she needed. The desire. _

_She kept her eyes open, not wanting to lose Maggie's beauty, and pressed her lips against Maggie's arch, smoothing fingers over that glorious leg. _

_Maggie bit her lip, arching from Bianca's exploration. "Binks..." _

_She smiled, heart thudding, every sense overwhelmed, as she lowered Maggie's foot and pushed up, pressing Maggie back against the couch, fingers working into Maggie's wet locks. _

_"God, Maggie," she whispered, taking her free hand and tangling them into Maggie's fingers, still pressed against her chest. Easily, she and Maggie pushed down, until the towel fell down to Maggie's waist, pert, beautiful breasts exposed, beaded with moisture. Bianca drank them in, parched now, letting go of Maggie's hand to cup one gently, roll the erect nipple in her fingertips, the skin cool and wet against her. Maggie arched into her, a soft moan exhaling, just at her ear, and Bianca shuddered, leaning down to carefully, gently, wrap her lips around the peak of the breast, laving her tongue against the water that puddled there. _

_"Bianca," she heard, tone darkened with lust, and it went straight to her stomach, liquefied, and went lower, Maggie's hands smoothing under her shirt, raking fingernails into her back. _

_She sighed. Feasting on the breast, Bianca curled hands around Maggie's hips, brought her in tighter against her, Maggie's thighs suddenly clamping on her hips, legs wrapped tightly around her waist. _

_She needed to see Maggie. _

_Bianca let go of her breast, kneaded it with one hand as she skimmed her mouth up her throat, until she could take in Maggie's face, overwhelmed. "Tell me you love me," she demanded, a whisper against Maggie's lips. "Tell me you want me, Maggie." _

_Maggie was openly gasping, holding on so tightly to Bianca, literally aching with want, with arousal, for Bianca. _

_"I love you," she whispered, in such a way, Bianca's heart slammed against her chest. "I want you so badly." _

_Bianca moaned, the cry torn from her throat as she slammed her mouth down hard on Maggie's, drowning in those words. _

"God, Maggie-"

She ached, shifting over, tangling in her sheets, and suddenly encumbered, Bianca found herself ripped from the dream, splayed against the bed, legs wide open, heaving.

She was sweaty. Hot. Aching all over.

"Oh, God," she muttered, eyes closing as sudden vivid images of it came back to haunt her, keeping her ridiculously turned on.

She was dream cheating again.

Bianca bit her lip, shaking her head in recrimination, trying to shake the image of Maggie in the towel out of her head.

_"Tell me you love me," she demanded, a whisper against Maggie's lips. "Tell me you want me, Maggie."_

Bianca swallowed hard.

She glanced at the time, and suddenly fumbled for her phone, dialing numbers fast.

Collapsing against the sheets, Bianca sighed in relief when an accented voice answered, "Bianca?"

"Lena," she breathed. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

_end chapter_

**Coming Soon**

_Aiden clears Kendall, Maggie meets Jonathan, and Bianca receives some surprising advice from Babe. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART TEN**

_Just when I think I'm under control  
__I think I finally got a grip  
__Another friend tells me that  
__My name is always on your lips  
__They say I'm more than just a friend  
__They say I must be blind  
__Well I admit that I've seen you watch me  
__From the corner of your eye  
_-- Complicated, Carolyn Ann Dawson

**--**

The week off from this had been a good thing, and Aiden wouldn't regret it. Still - it had been just long enough for his friend to get shot, for Kendall to get accused of attempted murder, yet again, and now, she was not only standing up for his prime suspect, but had the audacity to let the man show up at the hospital.

The look on Anita's face clearly indicated she thought he was over reacting.

Aiden didn't agree.

Ethan Ramsey was taller than him, but Aiden didn't back down. He kept his place, guarding Ryan's door, ignoring both Anita's concerned glance and Kendall's annoyed expression. His glare was reserved for Ethan Cambias.

"Aiden," Anita said, the pressure of her fingers already on his elbow, trying to get him to back off. "Why would he lie?"

"Why wouldn't he?" he snapped back, eyes narrowing at the taller man. "He's got a lot at stake. Ryan kicks the bucket, this guy inherits his billions."

Ethan looked smug, crossing his arms and smirking down at him. "You're missing out a rather large 'if'. _If_ I can prove I'm a Cambias."

Aiden shook his head at the logic. "Well, it would be a lot simpler if Ryan's not around to disprove it, and that's why you're here." He squared his shoulders. "To finish off the job."

"Wait, hold on a second-" Kendall pushed her skinny body between both men, one arm on Ethan's chest. "You think Ethan's to blame for Ryan being in here?"

Aiden gave her an incredulous look. "Now that you come to mention it, yeah."

Kendall was always beautiful when angry, and even annoyed, he had to admire the flash in her eyes, as she jerked her head back at him, and laughed in disbelief. "No, no, no, no, no. See, I thought I was the unanimous winner of the 'Who pulled the trigger' contest."

"Well," he said acidly. "The jury's still out on who loaded the gun."

"No!" Kendall shook her head vehemently. "You can't have it both ways! Either I'm guilty of wanting Ryan dead or there's tons of Cambias wannabes. Make up your mind, Aiden!"

Aiden smiled, ready to respond, when Ethan took possessive hold of her shoulders, leading her back. "Let it go, Kendall. I'm not interested in this guy's crazy conspiracy theories."

_That's right,_ Aidan smiled._ Think less of me. Underestimate me. Let me take you by surprise when I take you down. _

Kendall wasn't so naïve. She turned, expression softening, like she was talking to a friend. "I can vouch for Ethan. He's a decent guy."

Unbelievable. This woman - who had once claimed to love Ryan - shacking up with the guy who shot him?

Aiden felt a small twinge inside of him, a memory resurfacing, of Kendall's blind devotion in Michael Cambias, what he had manipulated her to do.

She hadn't learned.

"Really?" he said angrily. "And who's going to vouch for you?"

He hurt her. He could see that - in the flash of her eyes, the hardening of her features.

Staring at him through her brilliant glare, she dismissed him, turning to Ethan and saying snidely, "Get me away from him."

He led her away, and Aiden nearly snorted, crossing his arms and turning back to Anita.

"Was that necessary?" Anita wore a conservative expression, not pleased. Aiden only shrugged. Anita stared a beat longer, before she glanced down at her chart and said softly, "I'm going to check in on Ryan."

She walked away from him.

--

Bianca adored Babe - but even she had to admit sometimes she wondered just what her friend had going on in her head.

Her friend was a martyr, and it was almost a complex - it really had to be the only explanation, why Babe would agree to live with J.R., under this silly pretense of trying to make the marriage actually _work. _

Babe was hiding something from her. The thought hurt her more than she wanted to admit. Everyone lied - Maggie and Jamie and Babe, and Bianca didn't understand it.

Needing to be distracted, needing to help someone that actually needed her, Bianca had found herself once again at Babe's, things were still no better. There was no talking to J.R., no talking to Babe, they were sitting on a landmine and it was about to explode.

"Why won't everyone just accept what I tell them!" Babe snapped, gathering Bess in her arms, moving around Bianca. "Let me live with my choices? Instead, I get bombarded with all these stupid questions."

Bianca wrung her hands together, mouth pursing in a frown. "Well," she began gently, "I can't speak for everybody else, but as somebody who loves you a whole lot, I just want to help you through this."

The sentence seemed to deflate Babe, at least some, as her friend sighed, staring down at her baby, gently running fingers of Bess's little scalp. "And I love you Bianca," she said finally, smiling at her weakly. "I really do. It's just... I really need to do this on my own."

Bianca sighed, the words tightening the ache in her chest. Babe was just so close and yet so far away from her - there was this secret between them, and Bianca hated that. She hated the idea that her friends had put up walls. It happened with Maggie, and now - she'd be damned if it happened with Babe too.

"You know," sbe began softly, "It wasn't so long ago, Babe, that you asked me to help you determine where your husband stood. And that's when we staged that whole you and me in bed together. And J.R. let you know exactly how he felt. And as if that weren't horrendous enough, then he took Bess and he hid her from you. And you knew exactly what you had to do."

Babe didn't look at her. "I changed my mind."

Bianca licked her lips in frustration, struggling to keep her voice even. "Okay," she accepted. "But why? And why leave everyone who would fight so hard for you completely out of the loop? And what did you mean when you whispered to me that there would be a happy ending?"

Babe jerked her head up. "Because there will be one. I know it."

Bianca smiled ruefully, a bitter twinge in her heart, pushing off her seat. "Meanwhile, you're still sitting on a secret, and obviously, you don't trust me enough to tell me."

"No, no! Bianca!" Hands grabbed her, forced her back, until Babe had her in her embrace, blue eyes bright and shining. "I will tell you. I just..." Babe squeezed hard. "I just need a little bit more time. And then I promise you, I will answer all of your questions." Bianca pressed her lips together, but her blonde friend just smiled sadly, eyes moistened with unshed emotion. "Do you know what I wish sometimes? Sometimes I wish that I could be reincarnated as a whole nother person but I could still be your friend."

It was the weirdest thing that Babe had ever said, and Bianca knit her brows together in confusion. "Babe, where did that come from?"

Sharing an intense glance, Bianca got no answer, as whatever guard Babe had put down slid back into place. Bianca's heart hurt with sadness, as Babe released her, pacing back, turning away from her. "I don't know..." she said, forced laughter bleeding out of her. "Well, it's just then I'd be somebody else, a whole different person without a past to hide."

Babe was just so sad. The sight broke Bianca, and the anger seeped away, as she reached forward to draw her into her arms. "Babe," she whispered against the blonde crown, "if you came back as Mother Teresa, Florence Nightingale, and Sappho combined, I couldn't love you more."

Babe sniffed, just once, and then slid her palms around Bianca's waist, holding on desperately.

"I love you, Bianca," she whispered.

--

Aiden closed his eyes, taking a brief moment to rest against the white wall, trying to block out both the sound of the hospital PA and the looming headache that threatened to break his skull.

"Hi."

Opening his eyes, he lifted his head from the wall, and spotted suddenly, Maggie, holding a cup of steaming liquid and a small bag. She was smiling, hair done up in a small twist, cocking her head.

"Maggie."

She grinned, "Tea," she said, pressing it into his hands, "Real tea," she added, "Earl Grey, and donuts." She shrugged. "I would have gone for the scone thing, but, not surprisingly? I didn't know what kind you wanted."

His headache was quickly dissipating, as he slid a free hand around her waist and pulled her in closer, suddenly grinning like a fool. "What are you doing here?"

She kissed him sweetly, patting the side of his face with her small fingers, and leaned back, palm resting now on his chest. "Well, you've been here all day! I figured you were getting tired. And hungry."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she answered, pulling out of his arms, crossing her own as he dug into the bag, picking through the small selection she provided. "How's Ryan?"

"He hasn't regained consciousness," he said, smile faltering. "We're just supposed to wait around and see, I suppose."

Maggie frowned, hopping slightly in her agitation. "God... I'm so sorry, Aiden."

"I'll be better when I can nail the bastard who did it," he said, eyeing Ethan Ramsey, still some twenty feet away, standing with Kendall. Maggie followed his gaze.

"Ethan," she said slowly. "Do you really think he's a Cambias?"

"I don't know yet. But that's what I'm going to find out."

When Maggie didn't respond, he looked back at her, to discover his girlfriend wearing a soft smirk. "You're sexy when you're all super spy, you know that?"

He laughed, nearly upsetting his tea when he bent to kiss her again, drawing her in closer, a growing heat in the pit of his stomach harder to ignore when Maggie gave a soft little moan.

His phone, loud and obnoxious, broke the moment, making him nearly growl as Maggie pulled away reluctantly, arching an eyebrow. "Duty calls?"

"Fraid so..." He sighed, reaching into his pocket. "Maggie, can you wait for a bit? Maybe we can go to lunch?"

"Sure!" Already stepping away from him, she bobbed her head. "Look, I'll head over there, let you do your thing... come get me when you're ready."

"Right." Pulling open the phone, Aiden's soft affectionate smile for Maggie turned into a grimace when he heard the caller. "Yeah... You're kidding me."

--

It was a thoroughly smalchtzy moment, and even Bianca laughed awkwardly, as Babe pulled away, tucking bangs behind her ear, heading back for Bess.

"Enough about me," Babe declared, gathering Bess into her embrace, kissing her little head distractedly. "What's going on with you?"

Bianca considered that statement, and found herself smiling painfully, settling down into her seat. "Oh, you know... the usual. Kendall's still accused of attempted murder..."

"And Maggie?" Bianca looked up sharply, but involved in sniffing Bess's bottom, Babe didn't notice the sharp intake of breath. When Bianca failed to answer, Babe glanced up. "You said she was missing," she elaborated. "You were worried about how she ran off when she found us..."

"Oh. That." Bianca's smile was forced now, as she shifted in her chair, flushing at just the thought of the dream she had the night before. "No, she's back. She's fine. More than fine, actually."

Babe's smile was crooked, this time there was no mistaking Bianca's odd tone. "What does _that_ mean?"

Bianca blushed, smoothing hands against her scalp, suddenly uncomfortable. "Meaning, she's with Aiden. She was with Aiden. She's... with... Aiden."

"Aiden Devane?" Babe asked, settling down beside her, bouncing Bess in her lap. "The hot British guy?"

Bianca nearly winced at the description. "That's Aiden," she managed, laughing a little. "They're... dating, apparently."

"Oh... and that's a bad thing?" Babe asked, eyebrow arching.

"No!" Bianca shook her head a little too vehemently. "Of course not!"

"Well you don't seem too thrilled." Bianca glanced down at her hands. "Aiden's a good guy, isn't he? I mean, I don't know him too well, but-"

"No, Aiden's... a _great_ guy," Bianca interrupted, conceding with a small smile. "He's thoughtful and loyal and sweet. He's really one of the nicest guys I know."

"Oh..." Babe mused for a second, "Is that the problem?"

--

She steered by Kendall, offering a small smile in greeting, moved fast, trying to duck away just as quickly.

It was easier not to actually have to talk to Bianca's sister, for a number of reasons - Bianca might have been an Ethan supporter, but Maggie wasn't quite convinced yet, and the strange look Kendall was giving her told her she saw the rather open display of affection she had given Aiden.

"Maggie!"

Back arching, like someone had just scratched nails down a blackboard, Maggie broke into an automatic smile, turning back. "Hi, Kendall."

"What's up?" she asked, enunciating and a little accusingly.

"Nothing much," she answered, just politely. "Just visiting a friend."

"Hmm..." Kendall crossed her arms. "Is Bianca here?" It was a pointed question.

Maggie's smile became just a little more forced. "No," she said through gritted teeth. "Bianca's not here. I don't know where Bianca is. Probably with Babe, her _bestest _friend in the world. I'll see you, Kendall!"

She kept moving, until she spotted a blonde young man seated in a plastic chair, rubbing palms into his jeans, on his face obvious worry.

Maggie's steps faltered, smile turning into a frown. Clutching her bag, she moved forward. "Hi."

He looked up, obviously surprised at being addressed. "Hi."

"Jonathan, right?" She held out her hand, tone purposely friendly. "Ryan's brother?"

He took it, rising out of his seat. "Yeah... Jonathan Lavery."

"Maggie Stone," she said, shaking it firmly. "We haven't really met."

"Now we have," he said, and she smiled. "Sit," he managed, offering a plastic seat. "They're super uncomfortable, but..."

"It wouldn't be a hospital without them," she finished, head tilting in a friendly manner. "I just... you looked a little down and... not that it makes it better, but for what it's worth, I've kind of been where you are right now."

His handsome face registered surprise. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head, "And nobody can say anything to make it better except the doctor. So if there's anything that you need... Coffee?" She held up the donut Aiden hadn't taken. "A donut?"

He glanced at the bag, then at her, and slowly, she got a smile out of him. "Just talk," he said finally, reaching forward to take the bag. "Who was it for you when you were in the same spot?"

Maggie's smile faltered, and she inhaled deeply, shifting to avoid the sharp ache that always came at the thought, the mention of her beautiful, tough Frankie.

"My sister," she said finally. "You know, it wasn't the same, though. I -- I was actually too late for the kind of thing that -- the kind of thing that you're sharing with Ryan."

Jonathan's expression was pensive. "What got you through?"

Maggie sighed, closed her eyes and suddenly remembered Bianca, holding on so tightly to the woman she barely knew, because somehow, just touching her made her feel like she could be okay. David, who cradled her in her embrace. Leo...

"Friends," she said suddenly, voice tainted with realization, "Wow."

Catching her stunned, sheepish expression, he began to laugh, and she laughed with him, carefully smoothing a bang back out of her face, flushing. "That sounds so greeting card. Does it?" She shook her head, heated flush running though her, "Oh, no."

"Yeah it does," he agreed frankly, "But it's true."

She nodded. "It's true. So if you need one..."

"Thanks." They shared a smile, and Maggie smacked his leg companionably. "So - are you here with anyone?"

"Oh..." she thumbed behind her, "My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," he repeated, obviously disappointed. Maggie just shrugged. He was cute, but... "And the lucky guy is?"

"Oh, he's..." Shouting erupted, and she jerked her head back, eyes widening when she realized Aiden was in the middle of a heated argument with Kendall, Ethan, Greenlee AND Simone. "The one in the big fight with the biggest drama queens in Pine Valley..."

They both rose, as Maggie walked fast, Jonathan right beside her.

"Greenlee, I didn't shoot Ryan," Kendall snapped, just as Maggie reached Aiden's side. "The bullet came from another gun!"

"Wait..." Maggie blinked, looking to Aiden for confirmation. "Really?"

"Yeah," Aiden said, hand on her shoulder possessively, "Ryan was shot with a high-powered rifle from a distance. It wasn't the party-game gun. And it was the work of a trained marksman." Maggie blew out her breath, suddenly relieved, smiling at Bianca's sister. Aiden, however, was already back in the action. "In your gun club, they ranked you sharpshooter, didn't they, Ethan?"

"I knew it was you." Maggie blinked, and discovered the sweet Jonathan she had met was suddenly volatile with rage, face construed with anger, "You couldn't con my brother, so you tried to kill him."

"Woah, wait-"

"Hey." Aiden was already there, pushing Maggie behind him, and stepping between them both. "Just calm down. Keep it down a notch, can we?"

"You, worthless piece of -" Jonathan shoved, and plowing Ethan into the wall, and Maggie jumped, eyes wide.

Ethan jumped back, face tight with emotion. "You best not touch me again."

"Oh, my GOD," Maggie breathed, locking eyes with Kendall. "It's night of the living testosterone."

"You're telling me!" Kendall breathed. "Can we knock it off!"

Jonathan didn't hear them, "Oh, or what? You're going to pull out your rifle, huh? You're going to shoot me like you did my brother?"

Aiden shoved Jonathan back, hands out, eyes narrowed, "Just back off before security drags your butt out of here, all right?"

They kept going, as Maggie rubbed at her forehead and once again glanced at Kendall, away from the shovings and threats. "So... congrats on not being the killer."

"Yeah, tell your new boyfriend to stop trying to throw blame around like a bad habit, all right?" Kendall snided.

"Then stop hanging out with shady English guys," Maggie suggested pointedly.

"You first," she shot back, and pushed Ethan back, dragging him from the fight with a hand on his tie, nearly choking him in the process.

Maggie sighed, crossing her arms as Aiden struggled to hold Jonathan Lavery back from going after him.

"Hey, come on," he said, hands on Jonathan's collar. "Let him go. Let him go."

"Why?" Jonathan snapped, shoving Aiden away. "So he can pack up and go to leave town?"

"No," Aiden said firmly. "I promise you, he won't be doing that, ok?"

Jonathan glared. "Whatever." Throwing his hands up, Jonathan slid his hazel eyes over to her, then back at Aiden. "Whatever-" Jerking away, Jonathan walked away, Greenlee and Simone following.

"Wow," Maggie said, now that they were alone. Aiden was breathing hard, hands on his hips.

"That was fun."

He stared at her, and slowly creased his frown into a smile. "What you were doing talking to him, anyway?"

"Oh, jealous?" He rolled his eyes, and she laughed, slipping an arm around his waist, letting him lead her away. "I just felt bad for him. I mean... I've been there, with Frankie." Aiden was quiet, but he squeezed her a little tighter, brushing a kiss against her forehead.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Maggie swallowed, suddenly caught in Frankie, remembering - Bianca's broken expression. "You know? Wait - I think I should call Bianca."

He paused, glancing at her in surprise. "What?"

"To let her know about Kendall..." she shrugged. "I mean it's stupid, right? Just because... if it wasn't for Binks - I think she should know." Aiden had a weird expression on his face, and mid dialing, she caught it. "Aiden, she's still my best friend. For a while she was all I really had..." Licking her lips, she suddenly blinked, an awkward smile floating on her face. "It that... is that weird for you?"

Aiden rolled his shoulders, pasted on an odd grin. "No, no, why would it be?"

She arched an eyebrow, studying him intently. "I swear you look green. Are you a jealous guy, Aiden?"

"Maggie." Hands on her shoulders, Aiden looked at her firmly. "It's fine."

"Cause you know, I'm not jealous that you're still friends with Anita. And Maria. And Kendall..." she stopped, remembering suddenly the parade of woman who swept past Aiden's bed. "You're kind of a slut, aren't you, Aiden?"

The playful smile did him in, and suddenly he was laughing, reaching for her waist, pulling her against him.

"Shut up," he murmured, before plundering her lips in a delightful kiss.

--

Babe's knowing look caused an unconscious flush, and Bianca furrowed her brow, suddenly self conscious. "What do you mean?"

Babe shrugged, idly playing with Bess' little hands. "I'm just thinkin'. Look, if Maggie had hooked up with a guy of... say... questionable intentions- a jerk," she translated, when Bianca arched an eyebrow. "Then, you know... there'd be an excuse. Cause it couldn't last really that long." Bianca looked away. "But Aiden... he's... sweet and loyal and good, and... not going anywhere."

Bianca sucked in a ragged breath. "Babe..."

"It's none of my business, I know, but I always thought that... you and Maggie were... confusing."

The wording caused a bitter smile as Bianca shook her head, buried her palms into her face. "Oh, God..."

"Bianca?"

_Maggie in a towel, eyes dark with desire and want - Maggie telling her she loved her... _

"Can I tell you something?" she asked suddenly, low and desperate. Babe nodded. Bianca shook her head, trying to still her shaky insides. "A few months ago, Maggie told me she thought she loved me."

Babe blinked, taking that in with an indrawn breath. "Oh my God - Bianca that's huge!"

"No! It's..."

"Well, what's stopping you?"

"Lena!"

"Oh." Babe deflated. "I forgot about Lena."

Bianca let out a bitter chuckle. "Yeah, and that's not all, it just... my head just feels like it's been turned inside out and Maggie was really great about it, but I just... I guess I was just waiting for her to take it back."

"Oh." Babe considered that. "Has she?"

Bianca bit her lip. "No," she admitted grudgingly. "But it doesn't change anything. I'm still with Lena, and Maggie's with... Aiden now."

"Bianca," Babe's eyes rolled in recrimination. "Maggie and I aren't exactly on the same wavelength half the time, but I never, ever doubted that she loved you. If you can be happy with Maggie, then... why not?"

"Babe."

"No, I mean it. Maggie's pretty and sweet, and she gets you. And she's here. Not in Poland."

"Babe, the last thing I want to worry about right now is trying to fix my lovelife when there's nothing wrong with it."

"Honey, don't get me started."

"I'm with Lena! I'm committed to her!"

"Yeah," Babe said sardonically. "And I was committed to J.R., and look at how well that turned out."

Bianca sighed. "You know this is different." Babe frowned, ready to start in again, when Bianca was granted a reprieve when her phone rang, a dingy note in her purse. _Saved by the bell_, she thought, digging through it to unlock it, checking the caller ID. Maggie. Swallowing, she opened it, held it to her ear, "Maggie?"

Babe arched an eyebrow.

"Binks! It's Maggie - wait you - know that - nevermind."

Despite their recent awkwardness, Bianca couldn't help her smile. "Hi, Maggie."

"Hey! Listen - I'm at the hospital with Aiden, and I just thought you should know - your sister didn't do it."

Bianca frowned. "She didn't do what?"

"She didn't shoot Ryan." The sentence took a minute to process, as Bianca felt her heart stutter with hope.

"Are you serious?"

"Totally. Aiden just got this ballistic report thingy, and it confirmed it."

Bianca sighed with relief, eyes closing. "Oh, thank you, Maggie."

A small beat, and suddenly she heard, just as sincerely, "You're welcome."

Bianca grinned, holding the phone to her with both hands. "Maggie, I..."

"I know. Me too." A small, pregnant beat, and then, "I gotta go. James Bond here's tummy's getting growly."

_Aiden._ Bianca smiled ruefully. "Okay."

"Bye, Binks."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone, feeling an odd ache, a small burst of euphoria trapped by a tender ray of hope.

Babe was eyeing her, wearing an expression that was almost confusing. "I'm just saying think about it, Bianca."

Bianca's heart stuttered, and she fumbled with her phone, stubborn against her twisting insides. "Babe - right now I just want to be here for you and Bess, okay?"

Babe glanced down, expression closed off from her. "I want you to be happy, Bianca. I want you to end up happy. To get what you deserve."

"I will," she said, reaching over to cup Babe's knee. "We both will, I promise."

_end chapter_

**bComing Soon/b**

_Aiden makes a surprising confession to Maggie, Bianca accidentally eavesdrops twice, and Maggie agrees to help with the 'What's Wrong With Babe?' problem. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART ELEVEN**

_Everytime I see you  
__Oh, I try to hide away  
__But when we meet  
__It seems I can't let go  
_-- Fading Like a Flower, Roxette

Kendall might as well have been wearing a red and white scarf and a beanie - Where's Waldo was easier to find than she was.

Bianca sighed, flipping closed her cellphone as she stepped off the elevator and into the hospital waiting area. Too much of her life was spent in this hospital, and Kendall's recent habit of frequenting it had her coming by more often than she would have liked.

Still, thanks to Pine Valley's utter fondness for tragedy, it had always been a local hotspot. Bianca could always find someone she knew within these white walls, and it would appear today was no exception.

So far, she had run into Babe, David, Krystal, Maria and now, she spotted Anita, standing at the counter, unclipping a pen from her white coat and scribbling something on a clipboard.

Catching her eye, Bianca smiled, waving slightly. The pretty nurse grinned at her, offering a small salute, and Bianca clasped her clutch, weaving around the crowded waiting room to greet her.

"Hey!"

"Hi," Anita said, eyes zipping back down to her clipboard. "Looking for someone?"

"Kendall, actually," Bianca said, scanning the tons of people milling in and out of the hallways and rooms.

"Her, I haven't seen," Anita said apologetically, offering a grim smile. "Though, am I crazy, or is this place the new SOS? Every five minutes, I'm running into someone else." Bianca's grin widened, nodding her assent, ready to agree verbally when Anita caught sight of someone else, behind her. "Case in point," she added, nodding.

Bianca furrowed her brow, caught in mid turn when she heard Maggie's chirp.

"Hi! Bianca!"

Caught offguard, Bianca's smile was half frozen. It must have made her face weird, but Maggie didn't seem to notice. Her friend looked pretty today, darkened hair in wavy layers, falling over her bare shoulders. Maggie loved her halter tops.

Bianca hated the feeling that came now, with Maggie. Maggie used to be her safe place. The one person who would never judge her, who Bianca never to be on her guard. Now, Bianca found herself clutching the counter, heart beating erratically, a nervous swipe of her bangs practically giving her awkwardness away.

"Hey!" She said, accepting Maggie's hug for just a half second, before letting go, and stepping back. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh..." Maggie's eyes rolled upward, shrugging slightly as she smiled her greeting to Anita. "What else? It's almost embarrassing."

"Looking for Aiden?" Anita asked knowingly.

Maggie nodded her assent, blushing slightly. Bianca found the title at her feet utterly fascinating. "He's doing Ryan duty again. Though, it's awesome that he finally woke up, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah," Bianca said, nodding like a duck. "Totally great."

Maggie smiled at her, and Bianca smiled back, suddenly not knowing how to follow that up. There was a second of silence, until Anita, darling saint that she was, cleared her throat.

"You know, I think I saw him down the hall," she said, pointing down a hallway, toward Pediatrics.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" Turning to her, Maggie squeezed her forearm. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, you too." It was unfailingly polite, and Bianca sighed as Maggie walked away, collapsing against the counter and pressing a palm to her flushed forehead. Was it really just her that was thinking it was awkward and weird between them?

God.

"Her and Aiden," Anita said, as if remarking on the weather.

Bianca blinked, suddenly remembering the nurse still standing beside her. "Right!" she said, smile flashing on her face. "It's... great, right?"

"They make a very attractive pair," Anita answered diplomatically.

"Yes, yes they do."

"It's really great. He was single, she was single, I suppose it made sense."

"It's... awesome."

They continued nodding at each other, until Bianca, feeling slightly ridiculous, pushed off the counter, ready to say her goodbye and continue her search for Kendall, when Anita frowned, distracted by a paper handed to her by another attending.

"What's up?"

Anita scanned them quickly, mouth curling down deeper. "Why would we get these?"

"Get what?"

Anita's gaze flitted up to Bianca, then back down at the papers. "These are for a Dr. Larry Wolek? I think he works at Llanview. I wonder why they would send this here?"

The name stuck a familiar twinge in her memory. "You know, I think that David is waiting for those?"

Anita glanced up.

"When I got here earlier, he was waiting for some results," Bianca explained. "Those might be it."

Anita considered that, before she sighed, shrugged, and nodding. "Care to walk with me while I deliver? We can catch up."

Kendall was nowhere to be found, and Bianca found herself suddenly eager to see Babe. "Sure."

--

"You want my wife."

It was a conversation he had had more than once with Bobby, a simpering weasel of a man who tried hard to get by on his good looks and charm, a plan Aiden thought might have been hampered by the fact that, in his opinion, Bobby had neither.

He was a lying, cheating scoundrel, of questionable intentions and character, who had somehow had the good luck to have a beautiful wife who for unknown reasons, had decided to stick with the simpering weasel.

Aiden didn't like him very much.

He also saw no reason to play the little wanker's game.

"You're right," he said frankly, "I do." Bobby's look changed considerably, and Aiden only smiled wider, showing glistening white teeth as he counted off Anita's many charms. "Anita's smart. She's funny. She's too gorgeous for words, really. Any man would want your wife." Bobby stared hard at him, and Aiden held his ground.

And suddenly Bobby smiled, eyes suddenly gleaming as his eyes shifted and he no longer looked at Aiden, but behind him.

"Maggie, isn't it?" he said, loud enough to enunciate the name.

FUCK.

Aiden almost didn't want to look. Already, his stomach was sinking low into the pit of his stomach, and his breath had shortened into a small, painful gasp, as he turned and discovered his beautiful girlfriend, staring at him with a horrified, horribly angry expression.

"Maggie..." She glared at him, face suddenly changing from the vulnerable hurt to that wall that Aiden had seen before. She turned, walking away. "MAGGIE!"

He ran fast, catching her elbow and holding on tight, not letting her shake him off.

"No, get off of me," she snapped, eyes on the floor, voice even and cold as ice.

"Maggie, no, you have to let me explain-"

"Explain what!" she snapped, jerking him off, terrific glare freezing him despite her smaller size. "That you're secretly still got the hots for Anita? Thanks, I got that thanks to your spiel on her many charms-"

"Maggie, stop-" He was almost near panic, as she turned away again, and he lunged forward, arms around her body, drawing her into him, holding her tightly as he whispered urgently into her ear, "Yes, I said that - to get at that bastard's goat."

"Please. Tell me you didn't mean it-"

"I meant it," he said quickly, "I meant it, but everything I said about her - you've got in spades, Maggie. That's what you would have heard if it had continued. I would have told that lying, cheating weasel that I already have a girl at home-"

"Just get off of me."

"Maggie, please, a month ago, he would have asked me that question and I would have meant every word, but now-"

"Aiden, I'm warning you-"

Shuddering, she pushed at his arms, ducking under his embrace, moving fast.

It was a curious feeling that coursed through him: real fear. Fear of losing Maggie, fear of losing whatever this was before he had a chance to really take hold of it.

It was the fear the prompted the next, rather stupid, but very honest, reaction.

Striding two large steps, Aiden once again grabbed hold of his girlfriend, jerking her wrist like it was a dance move, twirling her into his embrace and landing a passionate, desperate kiss against her lips.

He held her there, crushingly close, as he plundered her lips, savoring her taste, until he released her lips with a pant, discovering Maggie breathless, chest heaving against his.

The words got away from him.

"Maggie, I think I'm falling in love with you."

--

Really, it was the worst timing ever.

Bianca hadn't expected it. She hadn't prepared herself for it.

As a result, she felt everything - the drop in the pit of her stomach, the complete rip into her heart, the gasp inwards that came with watching Maggie french her boyfriend, a sight she had been fortunate enough not to see since they had started dating.

And, as a finale, Aiden expressed his love and undying devotion to Maggie for them all to hear.

She literally stopped breathing at that.

Bianca swallowed hard, suddenly overwhelmed. Unsure exactly what she was feeling, she suddenly swallowed, murmured a hurried apology to the shell-shocked Anita, and before she quite knew what she was doing, already began walking the other way, hurriedly moving from Maggie and Aiden and the declaration of love.

They were in love. Aiden loved Maggie. Aiden loved Maggie.

The words rang in her mind, constricting her breath, and forcing her to rub at her forehead, try hard to shake the image out of her mentality.

She hadn't been ready for it. She hadn't been prepared.

That was why she felt the simmering rage, the unnatural anger directed at Aiden. The compulsive urge to run back there and pull Maggie out of his arms, drag her away from Aiden and his inappropriate statement.

They had been dating for _three weeks_. Who loved someone after _three weeks_!

It was unnatural and stupid, and Aiden was just an overly romantic... fool.

Bianca stumbled, closing her eyes and taking in a sudden breath, filling her air with lungs, trying hard to bring back her careful constructive façade of at least being okay with Maggie and Aiden.

It upset her. Yes. It did. She was aware of that. It was out there. She admitted it to herself.

She had had Maggie to herself for more than a year, and now Bianca was being a selfish jerk because she wanted her best friend back. That was all.

Pure human instinct.

Her palms had formed into fists of their own accord, and when Bianca realized it, she swallowed hard, took in another breath, and released them.

She kept moving, intent on leaving Maggie and Aiden and the confusing emotion behind, and found, to her utter relief, she could hear Babe's excited voice, just around the corner.

Moving fast, she turned into the room, ready to announce herself, when Babe said something that completely floored her.

"It's my son? Oh, my God, Mama! It's true, it's true! Oh, he's my son!"

The words filtered through, struck her, and Bianca stepped further into the room, bewildered and confused.

"Your son? Babe, what are you talking about?"

Horrified stares met her all around.

--

"You love me?"

She repeated the phrase, tone a breathless whisper, heart hammering into a pound against her chest, reducing her defensive wall into absolute mortar.

Maggie tried hard to think, but for some reason, she found she couldn't. She couldn't breathe. She could barely walk.

Aiden, at least, looked just as terrified. He wore an expression that stated clearly that he hadn't expected THAT particular sentence to come rambling out.

"What the HELL am I supposed to do with that!" she burst.

"I don't know-"

"Aiden, we've been going out for three weeks!"

"I know! I know!" He tried to calm her, but unable to quite get her bearings quite yet, Maggie pushed him away, palm pressed against her chest, trying to sort this out. "Maggie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out!"

"Hold on!" she held up a palm, keeping him at bay, as she bit her bottom lip, hard. "I just... I'm trying to digest this..."

"Well, you have to admit Maggie, it's been an intense three weeks! I mean - we've talked and cried and laughed and-"

"This isn't a movie, Aiden!" she stammered, heart banging so loudly against her chest she couldn't hear herself think. "And you're not Ethan Hawke! And this isn't Europe!"

That just confused him. "Was that supposed to make sense?"

Maggie shook her head, waving him away. "Okay, I just have to... sit."

"Allright." He led her to a chair, pressing hands on her shoulders, leading her down. "Water? Do you need water?"

"No, no - I just..." Opening her eyes, she discovered Aiden knelt before her, large hands gathered in hers, squeezing hard. He looked terrified.

"Maggie, have I ruined this?"

It was the look that got to her. She found herself able to breathe again. Not well, but at least she wasn't gasping anymore. The urge to panic was sated slightly, and she swallowed down the lump of frightened emotion that threatened to envelop her.

"No," she finally said. "It's just... it's a lot to take And I just..." Black Eyed Peas suddenly began to chant a dingy soundtrack, and for a moment, she was confused, unsure why 'Where is the Love?' was appropriate at all, until the synapses in her brain finally did their job and she remembered she actually had a cellphone. And it was on. And ringing. "I'm going to get my phone!" she said, overly chipper, digging a little too enthusiastically for her phone, pulling it out with a nervous fumble, and making a show of her caller ID. "Look!" she said, nearly flailing with relief, showing the window to Aiden. "It's Jamie! It's important! I'm going to get this!"

"Maggie!"

Planting a distracted kiss on her boyfriend who loved her, Maggie rose out of the chair. "I have to take this call! I'll see you!"

"Maggie, please-"

She was already moving, brushing past Anita, and jerking open the phone.

--

Aiden watched her go, suddenly planted to the floor, as if a block of cement had suddenly been poured and mixed around his boots without his knowledge, watching Maggie's retreating back.

It had been too much, too soon. He knew that.

Wincing, Aiden lowered his head in recrimination.

"She'll come around." It was Anita, mouth creasing in a sympathetic smile, arms wrapped around herself. "She'd be crazy not to. You just scared her, that's all."

Aiden blew out a shaky breath. "I scared myself."

Anita cocked her head, gentle expression soothing. "Give her some time. Let her sort it out."

Sort it out. Sort out why the guy who knew she was getting over a broken heart had just handed his to her to juggle -

Idiot.

Still, he was thankful for Anita's calm reserve, her certainty.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

--

They had stuttered, stumbled, and then like a cartoon, tried hard to convince her that she had actually heard wrong. Basically, acting like Bianca was a moron.

She wasn't in the mood.

Bianca had a temper - it was rarely showcased, but she had Kane blood, and already, her mind was a fragmented mess. Being treated like an idiot by David, Krystal and Babe was not what she needed at the moment.

After yet another snap at David, Babe had finally gotten the message, pushing both her mother and father out of the room, trying to deal with it herself.

Another ten minutes, and Bianca still hadn't gotten any answers. Instead, she was just getting more and more irritated.

"You're still not telling me anything," she said frankly, watching her friend as Babe turned her back to her, wringing her hands together.

Turning back, Babe's eyes were bright, vivid. "Believe me, Bianca, everything that I'm doing - it's for my child."

Right. "Which one?" she snapped. "Bess or your son?"

"I love Bess more than I ever thought that I could ever love anyone."

Bianca shook her head, trying to shake all this into a coherent explanation. "So everything that you're doing is for her?"

Babe came forward, took her hands in hers earnestly. "For all of us."

Bianca tilted her head, eyes narrowing. "Babe, you're still not making any sense."

Babe let her go, tone off. "I know that Bess is going to end up with the right parent, and I know 100 in my mind who that parent is."

Why the hell was she talking in riddles? Bianca sighed, throwing hands up as she just shrugged. "Well, with the tape that we made in the casino suite, we can pretty much guarantee that that's not going to be J.R."

Babe actually smiled at that. "Chances are better than pretty much. I'm going to see to it that it happens. But, first, I just have to nail the lid down on this."

"This _what_!" Bianca snapped. "You're not telling me anything!"

"Look, Bianca, I promise you it's all going to make sense and in the end everything's going to be all right."

Bianca found that hard to believe. "And in the meantime?"

Again, her hands were gathered in hers, as Babe fingered her palms, bottom lip bit down daintily. Her friend was obviously struggling.

"You just have to trust me," she whispered finally. Bianca just stared, suddenly unsure, as she realized with a sinking heart, she was actually considering _not_ trusting Babe. Babe must have seen the indecision, because Babe's eyes welled with sudden tears, and she whispered, "Come here." Suddenly Bianca was enveloped in Babe's embrace. Instinctively, she held on to it, breathing in heady warmth and soft scent. "I promise you I'm going to make everything work out for all of us. Can you just go with me on this?"

Pulling back, Bianca studied her, heart warring with her more reasonable head. Babe's emotion caught her, and against her better judgment, she found herself giving in.

"All right," she relented, ignoring Babe's sigh of relief. Squeezing Babe's shoulders tightly, she shook her head, "Just swear to me that if there's anything that I can do you'll let me?"

Babe smiled through a tear-stained face. "I swear."

"Okay," Bianca said after a moment. "And be careful. Don't trust J.R."

"Never."

"Take care of yourself -- and Bess."

"I will."

Another long glance, and Babe hugged her again, brushing a kiss along her cheek before she rushed away from her, leaving Bianca behind.

Her insides were humming with emotion, frustration, anger, and something weirdly like panic.

Bianca pressed her palm against her forehead, tried to focus her thoughts, come up with some answers.

All that came were more questions.

--

"Jamie? Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

Maggie turned a corner, heart skipping a beat as she rushed further into the hospital, ignoring the glare from the doctors when they saw the phone.

"The hospital! Geez! Hello, nice to hear from you too, roomie!"

"Did you forget?"

"Forget about what?" she snapped, jerking her head back, making sure her lovesick boyfriend hadn't followed.

"Llanview! We're all here, Dani -Reggie, Lily - you're supposed to be here to help us figure out this Babe thing!"

Right... the Babe rescue thingy. Maggie closed her eyes, shoulders dropping. "Okay, sorry! I got... overwhelmed." Once again, she jerked back to Aiden's direction, clucking her tongue.

"Maggie, I thought I could count on you."

"You can, Stupid! Look - I forgot, I'm sorry - believe me, you have no idea how sorry I am," she muttered. "Just put me on speaker phone and we can do the big Scooby meeting now!"

"Fat lot of good that'll do!" he sniffed. "Look, are you in or not?"

"I'm in!" she said, nodding her head. "But not for her. For you." It was an unnecessary, but relevant detail she felt she had to point out.

"Allright." Satisfied, Jamie's tone had softened significantly. "I'll call you when we're done here."

"Good luck, Inspector Clouseau," she quipped. "Make me proud."

Snapping shut the phone, Maggie took the breather to collapse against the wall, trying to massage the ringing out of her head. Crossing her arms, she tried to focus on the people, anything but remember what had taken place not five minutes ago.

It was how she recognized her best friend, stalking right past her. "Bianca!"

Startled, Bianca almost didn't stop. Only when she turned her head and actually registered Maggie, did Bianca actually make a complete turn.

"Oh, hey, Maggie."

Bianca wore a haunted, frustrated expression, and her movements were jerky, impatient. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out something was wrong.

"What's going on?" she said immediately, coming forward.

Bianca licked her lips, staring hard at Maggie. When Maggie only waited expectantly, her friend gave in. "I just walked in on Babe and David and Krystal talking? Babe said she had a son."

Maggie blinked, trying to understand the statement. "She said she had a son?"

"Yes," Bianca said, nodding emphatically, voice a furious whisper. "And then they tried to convince me that I heard wrong-"

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"I know!" Maggie frowned, arms crossed. "I just tried to call Jamie, see if he could make any sense out of it-"

"Wait, he's in Llanview, I just talked to him," Maggie fumbled for her phone, flipping it open to hit the redial button. "She had a son!"

"I swear, Maggie, that's what she said."

Jamie's voicemail picked up, and Maggie grimaced, shutting it off. "He's not answering now."

"I'm just so confused, Maggie."

Bianca looked severely distressed, and instinctively, Maggie reached for her, catching hold of her hand and squeezing. "Hey, relax, okay? We'll get to the bottom of it!"

"She's hiding something, and she won't tell me, and I'm just worried for her-"

"I know." Maggie smiled supportively, thankful when Bianca squeezed back, tangling her fingers in hers in her desperation. "We'll help. I promise."

Bianca's brown eyes were beautiful and huge and caring, just like her soul. They locked with Maggie's, and it was all it took, for Maggie to smile again, feel the small serenity flood into her heart.

Truthfully, she had missed her best friend.

"God, I must look like a basketcase," Bianca said suddenly, laughing self consciously, letting go of Maggie's hand.

"No," Maggie said immediately. "You just care about your friend. And you care about Bess."

Bianca's returning smile was small, hesitant. "We haven't had a chance to catch up, have we?"

Maggie took in a deep breath, sighing it out with a half hearted shrug. "I guess we've been busy."

Bianca nodded, agreeing silently. "How's Aiden?"

The mention of her boyfriend was still too soon for Maggie's frazzled nerves, and now it was her turn to laugh nervously, eyes closing in frustration as she sank down into a waiting seat, knees weak. "He's... scary."

"Scary?"

"He um..." Bianca stared at her, right beside her, and Maggie found her throat suddenly dry. This was Bianca, and ... Maggie swallowed, and shook herself again, forcing the words out for her best friend. "He told me loved me. About ten minutes ago."

"Wow."

"Yeah," she agreed, bobbing her head automatically. "I think I freaked out." She remembered the scene, her fight or flight syndrome coming back to haunt her. "God, I just... left him there. Ran away like a complete coward... Crap."

"Well... it is a big step, Maggie, and it's... really soon, right?"

"Right!" Maggie opened her eyes, caught her friend's hesitant stare with an emphatic shake of her head. "I mean, right? It's only been three weeks, and before that he knew-"

"Knew what?"

She trailed off, words dying in her throat, suddenly overwhelmed by her fading sentence. He knew about Bianca...

It was a sentiment she wasn't ready to share yet. Her heart still bruised from Bianca's unintended betrayal, and Maggie's work to overcome her foolishly broken heart and still be the friend Bianca deserved was still shaky at best.

"He just... knew I wasn't... ready for... that." Embarrassed, Maggie felt a flush of shame, glancing down at her hands, blowing out her breath raggedly.

"Maggie... it's okay."

"How?" Maggie asked frankly, looking up, meeting Bianca's gaze intently. "Why did I do that? I mean, how is Aiden loving me a bad thing?" Bianca's mouth opened, but she didn't answer, instead did a weird shake of her head. Maggie bit her lip, swallowing moisture back into her mouth.

"Well, if you pursue this..." Bianca finally began.

"What do you mean, if?"

Bianca blinked, and Maggie frowned, staring at her intensely. "Well, I just mean, that... it's really fast, Maggie."

"I know, but... I'm not going to end things with Aiden because he might love me after three weeks. That's... stupid." Bianca looked away. "Aiden might love me," she said again, letting herself get used to the idea, heart warming suddenly, a great contrast to the ache Bianca always presented. "How am I going to turn my back on that? More importantly, why should I?"

She was actually asking. It was a testament to her stupidity, as she presented the question to her best friend, that she was hoping for an answer - something, anything from Bianca that would give her dying hope an ember to begin again.

Deep down, she wanted Bianca to tell her exactly why not -

Maggie felt like a fool when she realized that's what she was waiting for, when her heart sank unexpectedly as Bianca shrugged half heartedly as she broke their stare, and mumbled to her hands, "I can't think of a reason."

It was amazing that after all this, Bianca could still do that to her. Sink her heart into her stomach as if she had shot it out of the sky.

Maggie hid it well though, she had to admit. Smiling ruefully, she let out a short laugh, nodding. "That's that, then."

All comfort and familiarity was gone, and Maggie fidgeted in her chair, suddenly desperate to be away from her best friend and all her consuming emotion. "I better find Aiden. Apologize for freaking out."

"What will you tell him?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I won't lie to him - I'm not sure I love him yet, but..." she trailed off, rolling her shoulders, letting the sentence infer what it would. Rising out of her seat, she kept her hands to herself. "We'll be fine. Look - we'll talk to Jamie," she said, "We'll figure this Babe thing out."

"Maggie..." Bianca looked almost guilty. "You don't have to."

"I want to," she assured her. "Obviously, not a charter member of the Babe fan club, but I'm willing to pay my dues." She smiled painfully. "I'm a heck of fan of the president."

Bianca stared up at her, looking so lost and beautiful and haunted.

Maggie could so easily get lost in that face.

"I gotta go. Find my boyfriend." Thumbing behind her, she forced herself to turn, walk away.

"Maggie."

She closed her eyes, trying hard to suppress the jerk of hope, the stutter of her heart. "Yes?"

Bianca was standing. "Thank you."

Maggie shouldn't have expected anything else. "You're welcome," she said, with a smile. She kept walking, away from Bianca, back to Aiden.

**End Chapter**

**coming soon**

_Aiden makes Maggie a deal, Bianca and Jamie worry about Babe, and Maggie gets suspicious. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART TWELVE**

_I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say  
__Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
_-- 3 Doors Down, Here By Me

Under normal circumstances, Maggie would have considered breaking and entering a viable crime, and something she normally should have tried to steer clear of.

Helping Jamie break into the Chandler Mansion, however, didn't take much convincing. Even before the whole 'sex with Jamie in Mr. Chandler's limo' incident, Maggie had been seen as low class by Mr. Chandler, and even J.R., who had been a friend all those years ago, was now a class A ass.

Maggie's morality took a very liberal nosedive when it came to them both.

She wasn't proud of it, but Frankie had once taught her the art of picking locks, something her twin sister had learned on her own, simply because Frankie was Frankie and picking locks was something she had to learn how to do. It was like her twin had gone to some sort of local deviant school while Maggie had actually tried to learn constructive information.

They had been a game to Maggie, something she learned from her sister, just because she liked to learn, but to Frankie, they had been serious. Real. Her sister sat for hours, with her collection of locks and her mother's stolen bobby pins, hiding on the roof just outside their window, tinkering, fiddling, until she heard the satisfying pop. Until her eyes lit up with satisfaction, and she would scuttle into the bedroom and barrel into Maggie, disrupting her book or her dolls or whatever Maggie was doing to occupy her time, waving the dismantled lock with such triumph and pride.

"You do it!" Frankie would tell her, shoving it into her lap. "You do it!"

Maggie never wanted to, but she always gave in, because Frankie took it so seriously. They had to learn, Frankie would always insist – to her sister, it was about survival.

Maggie had never realized it was because Frankie was preparing to run away.

It was what occupied her thoughts on the drive away from the Chandler mansion, after a successful lock pick and an almost unsuccessful break-in, a run in with J.R. and yet another clue to this whole 'Why is Babe acting like she's on crack' puzzle.

Frankie the survivor, who tried so hard to instill those instincts in her, tried to bury it into her head that she had to learn it all, so they could survive it all, together.

In the end, Frankie hadn't survived. All of Frankie's tactics and tricks and cons, and it had just gotten her killed.

_"You do it!"_ she heard, echoed into her head. She had come into Pine Valley, slid into the role that was Frankie, taken Frankie's love for Bianca and held it close to her heart. Taken Frankie's family and made it her own.

Frankie had only learned how to survive. She had never learned how to live.

"You okay?"

Maggie inhaled sharply, lifting her head from the plastic linen of the seat belt, blinking back her emotion, glancing quickly at the concerned look at Jamie's face. She offered a tight smile.

"Yeah," she said, eyes once again jetting to the side of the road, watching the trees as they zipped past. "Fine. Just thinking about stuff."

"The next chapel's not too far off. We should get there soon."

"Okay." She fingered the drawing in her lap, Jamie's find, a clue. What had to be a stained glass window. Where else could a stained glass window be, but in a church?

It was the wild goose chase from hell, thanks to the surprising number of churches and chapels from here to Llanview.

"So, you've been hanging out a lot with Aiden Devane, lately."

He said it with such a forced demeanor, overly casual. A grim smile floated onto her face. Jamie was never subtle, even when he tried.

"He's my boyfriend, Jamie," she said flatly, "That would be the reason why."

Jamie's mouth twitched, and he shoved hard down on the accelerator, pitching them forward, shifting gears.

"What?" she said, monotone. "You might as well say it."

"I just don't get it," he suddenly burst, one hand on the wheel, eyes on the road. "What about winning it?"

"Winning it?" she repeated, hand on her chin, taking in the forest. "Winning what?"

"Bianca," he snapped, like she was an idiot. "Come on, Maggie. You were in the game!"

"In the game?" She was acting like a parrot, but Maggie was a little irritated, and as a result, didn't care. "Jamie, there was no game. I wasn't ever in it. There wasn't ever anything to win, okay?"

"You know there wasn't anything to Babe and Bianca in bed," he argued. "She explained that to you."

"Oh, yeah?" she said dryly. "And what's Lena? Another smokescreen? Please."

"Maggie-"

"Or is your version of winning it taking vows? Taking up my habit at the altar of Saint Montgomery, preserving my chastity on the off chance Bianca might one day wake up, and think, 'I think I might give Maggie a chance in hell today!'"

Jamie blinked, confused for a second, before his shoulders sunk, and he jerked the wheel, spinning the car into another curve. "Come on, Maggie. It's like things changed between you two after that whole thing."

Maggie smiled bitterly, shaking her head as she shifted up in the seat, tightening the seatbelt. "They did. I got a wake up call."

"But nothing happ-"

"Yes, it did, Jamie! Something happened to me." Whipping her head to catch a quick glare, she felt her voice rise, her emotion getting away from her. With a sigh, she tried to contain it, lowering her tone when she continued, "That whole fiasco woke me up, okay? It made it clear that Bianca and me? It's never going to happen. I'm happy with Aiden. He's fun. He's hot. He loves me and makes me feel like I deserve it." He pressed his mouth together, a thin line. "Bianca will always be my best friend. But we'll never be together, okay? Get over it, I have."

He didn't answer for a moment, her words sinking into the silence, until he shifted his large frame in the chair and muttered, "Right. Cause it's that easy."

Maggie sighed, biting down the tension inside of her, making a point of relaxing in the seat and clapping open Jamie's drawing. "Shut up, Jamie."

--

_"I have something for you." _

_Confused, Aiden wasn't sure how to respond. He stayed put, hands on his thighs, glancing up at his girlfriend, who only two hours before had run from him after he had unceremoniously confessed his love. _

_The phone call an hour and a half later, requesting that he meet her at the boathouse after she had failed to find him ("What'd you do, run off!" "No, Maggie, that was you.") at the hospital, wasn't encouraging. _

_Aiden was almost sure he was getting dumped, or getting a rather stern talk. _

_Maggie's silly smile and the way she was swinging her torso, hands behind her, was a surprise. Aiden didn't know if it was because Maggie had gotten over it, or he had finally managed to drive Maggie completely nuts. _

_"You have something for me?" he repeated. _

_Maggie grinned, pulling up a crate and settling herself onto it, an action that took some time, as his girlfriend decided to the take the opportunity to mimic a cat, peering at it, dusting it off, smoothing her skirt to make sure none of her skin actually touched the dirty board, and then, finally, lowering herself, wincing, and scotching up a bit forward. _

_  
Satisfied, she looked at him. _

_"Comfortable?" he couldn't help asking. _

_"Not really," she said, grimacing as she shifted on her makeshift seat. "It's itchy." When he only kept staring at her, an amused smirk floating onto his lips, she only stared back. "What?" _

_"Nothing," he said, shaking his head, trying hard to resist the urge to pull her into his lap, in his opinion, a much more comfortable seat. "You have something for me?" he reminded her. _

_"Oh! Yes!" Maggie took in a breath, let it out, and smiled. "Okay." Holding out her hands, she waited expectantly for him to take them. He did, smoothing fingers over her soft skin, cradling her hands in his. "I freaked out. I'm sorry." _

_"Yes, you did. And apology accepted," he said immediately, suddenly overwhelmed with relief. "I meant what I said, Maggie, but... I know it's far too soon-" _

_"Now, hold on!" Maggie said, interrupting him with a wave of her hand. "Don't interrupt!" _

_"I apologize. Again." _

_"Good. Hush up, Brit Boy. Okay. Look, what you said? It took a lot of amazing strength, and yes, you only did it because you were a complete ass the minutes before, but... it wasn't fair how I reacted either. I don't want you to think, I don't appreciate it. But... I don't know if I can..."_

_He glanced away, nodding mechanically. He knew that. He knew going into this. Maggie had been in love with Bianca for years – he had seen it. He had lived it._

_"But that doesn't mean I won't ever say it." Maggie's flashed another dazzling, half grin, before she settled down further, shivering in the wind, and suddenly placed a little hard metal object in his hand. _

_It was a key. "What's this?" _

_"It's a key," she said, with a 'duh' expression on her face. "It unlocks doors." _

_"Well, I gathered that." _

_"It's to my apartment. I had an extra one... and I want you to have it. Call it a gesture. Call it whatever you want. But I don't want you to think I'm just killing time. I care about you, Aiden. And I want you in my life." _

_He looked at the little object, then back up at Maggie. She had given him her key._

_For some reason, it made him ridiculously sentimental. "You realize I could have just picked your lock." _

_"Please," she sniffed. "Anyone can pick a lock. Few people are invited into my home and my heart, Mr. Devane."_

_A surge of emotion enveloped him, but he wasn't surprised by it. He was just in love. _

_"Come here," he murmured, pulling on her hand, into his lap, into his lips. _

_-- _

She found Aiden sitting on her couch, wearing a befuddled expression on his face, Jamie's Xbox controller in his hands, staring at the screen.

She couldn't help smiling, chuckling in amusement as she closed the door behind her. "Some Max Payne you are."

"I don't get it," he muttered, cocking his head adorably. "Isn't bullet time like cheating?"

"No," she said, settling into the couch beside him, offering her distracted boyfriend a quick kiss. "It's like awesome. I kill at that game."

"In that case," he said grandly, tossing her the controller, "Be my guest."

"Ooh. A challenge!" Uncrossing her legs, she squinted, readying herself for the next round of gunplay. "And how was your day?"

"The usual," he said, thumbing along her shoulder, landing affectionate fingers in the nape of her neck. "We're getting no closer to finding out who shot Ryan."

"I thought it was that Ethan guy."

"There's no proof," he said matter-of-factly. "He's arrested but I can guarantee you it won't be enough to hold him. It hasn't stopped me from trying to get it. Believe me, I'll keep going until I find something."

"Aren't you the single-minded hunk," she murmured sweetly, before her eyes widened and she jerked the controller. "Crap!"

"Trouble?"

"Max Payne just died," she sighed, slumping back against the sofa. "Don't worry. He'll live again!"

"Later," he ordered, and she grinned as he took the controller away from her, tossing it on the coffee table and curling her into him, tipping her head up for a lingering kiss. "Mmmm," she murmured, "You feelin' lucky?"

He grinned that adorable grin and kissed her again, working his way down the column of her throat, mumbling against her skin, "And how was your day?"

"Oh, the usual," she mimicked, sighing raggedly as she leaned into him, tipping her head to allow better access. "Class, breaking and entering, random goose chases-"

He stopped the fun stuff he was doing to her neck. "Pardon?"

"Class," she began again.

"No, I got that," he said, cutting her off. "Breaking and entering?"

"Oh." Blushing slightly, Maggie sucked in her breath and offered her sweetest smile. "It doesn't count! We broke into the Chandlers!"

"The Chandlers!" Aiden sat up, and Maggie shrunk a little in her seat when he gave her the most obvious disbelieving glare. "Maggie, Adam Chandler? The man who once had you arrested!"

"It was only that one time – and how'd you know about that!"

"Maggie, you're a smart girl. You know that breaking and entering is a felony-"

"Jamie started it!"

"Maggie."

Maggie sighed, breaking out of his arms to bury her face into her hands. "At least be proud of me – I picked a lock!"

The look on his face clearly indicated he thought she was a bit of an idiot.

"I was doing it for Bianca," she said finally. "She's... all... weirded out because Babe is acting like a dumb blonde, which is a normal day for Babe, but apparently there's different levels, and Babe is hitting a new low."

He kept staring at her. "Maggie. Knock it off."

The patronizing, condescending tone only irritated her. "I'm not going to 'knock it off'," she snapped. "And I already have a father, and he sucks. Why is this such a big deal to you?"

Aiden stayed seated as she huffed up. "Maggie, it's a felony. And you should be concentrating on your school work, which at last check, was, according to you, rather demanding- instead you're breaking into the home of a man who, you already confessed, hates you, spending the entire day on what you termed as a 'wild goose chase'-"

"Okay, stop using my words against me, that's annoying."

Aiden sighed, staring up at her with his deep dark eyes, obviously thinking.

Maggie licked her lips, arms crossed stubbornly. "Bianca needs my help." Their eyes locked, but Maggie only arched hers further, challenging him to the fight.

Instead, her boyfriend surprised the hell out of her. "All right," he said after a beat. "How about this? If you promise to stop putting yourself in harm's way, and concentrate on your school work, I will look into this myself."

The offer was so unexpected, she could only blink at first, stuttering heart filled with sudden hope. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He grinned, a naughty smirk. "Consider it a perk of dating a PI."

"Oh, my God, Aiden! Thank you! I'll be a good girl, I promise!" Before she could help herself, she straddled his lap, peppering his face with kisses, ignoring his laughter. "Wait-" Pulling back suddenly, she regarded him suspiciously. "What do you want for payment?"

Broad palms slipped about her waist, settling just under her shirt, smoothing up to finger her bra strap.

"Pig."

"Pig that loves you," he reminded her, as she giggled, lowering her mouth to his and kissing him passionately, cradling into him as he held her firmly in his lap.

The phone ringing broke the moment, as Maggie closed her eyes in frustration and moaned, holding her mouth stubbornly on his. It still rang again.

"You don't have to get that," he said, pulling on a lock of hair as she sighed, pulling away.

"Yeah, I do," she said frankly. "It's a thing. It's a sickness. I can't not get my phone." His hands fell dramatically, horny Aiden honestly put out as Maggie rolled her eyes, slapping at his shoulders. "Like you don't get enough."

She stayed in his lap as she arched for the phone, pulling it to her ear. "Hello?" Taking the opportunity, Aiden began to nuzzle her neck on the other side, ignoring her sudden hiss.

"Maggie?"

"Bianca?" Maggie blinked, moving back slightly, avoiding Aiden's kisses when she detected an odd tone on her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Ethan's been arrested," Bianca said with a rush of breath. "Kendall's freaking out and now she wants me to give him Miranda's shirt!"

"Miranda's shirt?" she repeated, mind suddenly clicking onto the memory. "Wait, the one you gave birth to Miranda in! She's insane!"

"Maggie, I don't know what to do-"

"Okay, calm down! Where are you?"

"Fusion."

"I'll be right there," she said, already moving off of her boyfriend's lap. "Just don't go anywhere, okay?" Tossing the phone, she reached for her jacket. "Kendall's freaking out, which is freaking Bianca out. I have to go-"

Aiden gave her an oddly even look. "This isn't what I meant by concentrating on school, Maggie-"

"I know, I know, but I can't not go, okay? She needs me." She kissed him again, caressing him once on his cheek and straightening. "I'll call you."

"Maggie."

But she was already scurrying for the door, leaning back in a near acrobatic move to grab her purse, closing the door shut behind her.

--

For a multimillion dollar company, Fusion was surprisingly low key. Maggie honestly was surprised that the place still managed to run itself with the Witches of Eastwick at its helm, Kendall and Greenlee were always involved in their personal drama or each others, and Simone just kept getting arrested.

It made sense that Bianca would be there, at least to take up the slack. Her best friend had surprised even her with her amazing business sense at so young an age, and Maggie had always been so incredibly proud of her.

In a way, she cherished the small idea that when Bianca freaked out, she had called her. It seemed like the old days, when they relied on each other no matter what – Pre-Babe. Pre-Lena, even.

She hurried into the steel elevator, pressing the button and waiting impatiently, tapping her feet, watching the numbers dial up, until they hit the Fusion loft.

Stepping out, she was surprised to discover Jamie, here of all places, speaking to Bianca. Watching them both, Maggie frowned, lingering in the open elevator.

Jamie said he was going to the library after their bust at the chapel – not Fusion. Maggie lingered, keeping quiet, realizing with a sudden sour expression why. They were talking about Babe. Bianca, in fact, was in the middle of another 'Babe is the exalted one' speech.

Seriously. It was like a cult.

"Babe and her mom have had a really rough life, always in survival mode, and I'm sure that that's involved some lightweight scamming."

Even Jamie seemed a little suspicious. "But you would never see Babe scamming you?"

Maggie's frown deepened, arms crossed as she shifted eyes to Bianca. "Me? No! Because Babe knows that whoever she is is cool with me. And... and I know that deep down, she's a total righteous person." Maggie winced. Deep, deep, DEEP down, maybe. "This memorial to Miranda just proves it."

"Memorial?" she suddenly interrupted, genuinely confused. "What memorial?"

Jamie whirled, eyes widening with surprise, but Bianca only smiled, motioning her forward. "Maggie, it's amazing. As a surprise for me, Bianca had a stained glass window put in a chapel, as a memorial for Miranda!"

Maggie blinked, confused. "What?" Turning suddenly to Jamie, she discovered her friend scratching his ear, eyes on the floor. "I thought you said you didn't find anything!"

He had lied. Why had he lied? "It wasn't the one we went to, Maggie-"

"Oh, cause you had time to find yet ANOTHER chapter in the forty five minutes we were apart!"

Jamie glared at her, shifting eyes from her to Bianca. "Maggie, right now isn't the best-"

"Why would you lie to me?"

"Maggie?" Pressing a hesitant squeeze to her forearm, Bianca hesitantly asked, "What happened?"

"Ask Pinocchio," she snapped, glaring at him. "What did you find!"

"Maybe it's none of your business, Maggie."

"Oh, so NOW it's none of my business!" Shaking off Bianca's slight pull, Maggie took another step forward, into Jamie's personal space. "First you don't shut up about helping you find this thing, and now you're pushing me out of it?"

"I gotta go," he said immediately, ignoring her completely.

"Don't dismiss me like a mini J.R., Jamie-"

She shuddered, anger coursing through her, mind whirling. What the hell! Jamie had lied? He had found the window and he hadn't told her?

Why the hell had Jamie lied?

"Bianca, is there anything that Babe could do to shake your faith in her?" he said, above Maggie.

Maggie shut her mouth, eyes narrowing. Babe. Babe had done something. Sucking in her breath, she turned to Bianca, suddenly wanting to hear her answer.

Bianca looked confused, obviously unsure what the sudden fight was about, but her answer was completely sincere. "I don't think so. I mean, even though Babe has made some questionable decisions lately, I'm sure that in the end, it's going to turn out that everything she's done she did for the right reason and we can't see it right now. I'm not really helping you that much, am I?"

Maggie had to agree. She was making her a little nauseous, but that's all the good she had done her.

Jamie looked at her, then at Maggie, and finally just sighed. "There's only one thing that's going to help. I gotta go."

The phone rang, and after casting Maggie a quizzical look, Bianca sighed, heading to answer it. Maggie followed Jamie to the elevator.

"Spill it, now. What are you protecting?"

"You know what, Maggie?" Jamie closed his eyes, rubbing at his head. "If I did it, I did it for a reason, all right?"

"You said you wanted to count on me – now you're shutting me out?"

"I don't know anything," he snapped. "Just let me handle it!"

"Like hell I am!"

"Stay out of it, Maggie." And he stepped into the open elevator, shutting it against her.

What. The. Hell!

If Babe had put together a big memorial for Miranda, why the hell would she hide it? Why would Jamie hide it? And why the hell was Jamie asking cryptic questions to Bianca?

"Something's afoot, Watson," she mumbled, a sudden headache forcing her to close her eyes, bow her head. Thank God, Aiden was on board. Maybe he knew how to ask the right questions – or at the very least beat the truth out of her very dumb roommate.

"Maggie!" Bianca suddenly appeared at her side, a white shawl draped over her figure, carrying her purse. "I gotta go find Kendall at the police station – she's really worried."

"Okay," she said immediately, "Why don't I come with you?"

"Will you?"

"Sure, of course!" She hit the button for the elevator, and as they waited, she turned again, "Bianca – don't you think it's weird that Babe would just build a memorial like that for Miranda and not tell you?"

"It's a surprise, Maggie!" Bianca flashed her a big grin. "We can't ruin it, okay?"

Maggie clucked her tongue, and stared back at the elevators doors.

The lingering doubt stayed with her.

--

Kendall wasn't at the station, but Jonathan Lavery was.

Bianca struggled to hold her temper in check, kept to herself as she watched Ryan's brother harass the police officer, voice rising fast as the officer left him.

Clearing her throat, she moved forward. "Excuse me, Jonathan – Was Kendall here with Ethan?"

Jonathan turned, recognizing her with a sudden sniff, dismissing her again. "Yeah, she was. Isn't that perfect?"

Bianca blinked at the animosity. "Why are you so angry?"

He whirled again. "Because Ramsey shot my brother! We all know he did it."

Bianca struggled not to roll her eyes. "Oh he didn't," she enunciated. "There's evidence. Face it, Jonathan, you could be wrong!"

"The hell I am!"

"I'm not going to go around accusing someone just because you say so!"

Jonathan laughed, an incredulous sound that sounded completely patronizing. "You made your choice days ago – you and your sister, both of you. You chose to side with a stranger over Ryan."

Oh. My God. "I didn't choose anything. I was going to walk away from Ethan until the evidence just cleared him. Why don't you just let the police do their jobs!"

He dismissed her again, landing his target on Chief Frye.

"What's going on?" Maggie finally joined her, purse underneath her.

"Jonathan," Bianca muttered. "He's going nuts."

"Wow," Maggie said, eyeing him and his argument with the detective. "He's really worked up. Don't ever go to the bathroom here, by the way. Scariest thing I've ever seen."

"Maggie?"

Bianca blinked, taken by surprise when her best friend stepped forward, and actually offered the temperamental brother a hug. "Hey, you okay?"

"No!" He rubbed his eyes, shaking his head erratically. "This place, this place reeks – It's like it's one incompetent move after another. They let go of the guy who shot Ryan?"

"Ethan?" Maggie looked genuinely concerned. "Oh, wow. Well, you know, Aiden's still looking. If he did it-"

"He did it," he said shortly. Bianca pressed her lips together, watching as they continued to talk, ignoring her completely, until he said, "I gotta get out of here, my head's gonna explode." He hugged Maggie again, lingering a little too long, as Maggie gave him a squeeze.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah – thanks, Maggie."

A small knot of irritation settled in Bianca's stomach, melting and flooding through her body, as she stared at Maggie in disbelief, Her expression was clear, as her friend looked back at her after Jonathan walked out, and said simply, "What?"

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"That!" Bianca waved an arm in the departed Jonathan's direction. "The hugs? Are you friends with him?"

"Well, we're not enemies." Maggie looked genuinely bewildered, which only seemed to frustrate Bianca more. "Bianca, his brother just got shot. He has every right to want to blame someone."

"Even if they're innocent!"

"Well, I don't blame him because I've been there before. I know what it feels like, with my sister." Maggie's eyes were narrowed, her stance was suddenly defensive.

Frankie. Bianca shook her head, suddenly very, very angry.

"I can't believe you're defending him!"

"I'm not!" Maggie's tone had risen suddenly, and it was enough to cause a sudden quiet, as both girls glanced at the crowded station, Bianca staring at the floor.

"What's with you?" Maggie hissed, tone low, and Bianca sighed, turning away. "Bianca, if you have something to say, say it now."

She felt heated, flushed, and there was a tension now inside of her, that forced her to look away from Maggie, keep her gaze on the floor.

"I'm just wondering if there isn't... another motivation..."

"What are you talking about?"

Bianca swallowed, struggling to contain herself. "It looked like flirting."

For a moment, Maggie seemed struck. Her friend deflated, and suddenly laughed bitterly. "You're serious. Bianca, what, do you think I have absolutely no self control?"

"Maggie." She hadn't meant to insult her.

"Yes, Jonathan's hot. But I'm with Aiden. And we're fine. Better than fine."

Bianca took in a harsh breath. "Maggie, I really didn't-"

"Thank you so much for defending Aiden's interests, Bianca. But things couldn't be better." A worked up Maggie was hard to turn off, and Bianca gave up, closing her mouth at the flashing brilliance in Maggie's eyes, evidence of Maggie's testy anger. "You know what? I have to study, and I don't feel like having this conversation."

"Well, maybe we need to have it."

The sentence seemed out of place, and it was odd, coming out of her before she could stop it. Maggie's eyes widened, suddenly bewildered, and Bianca licked her lips.

"What does that mean?"

Bianca suddenly warred with herself, looking into Maggie's beautiful face, suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of loss, of panic.

She didn't want to think that the idea of Maggie flirting with Jonathan had nothing to do with Aiden and everything with how it made her feel.

But the fear was starting to consume her, and in her head, Aiden's profession of love screamed at her.

"Bianca," Maggie urged.

She licked her lips, mouth opening slightly, near tears with her frustration.

"Bianca!" _Babe_. Bianca blinked, torn from Maggie when her friend came rushing up to them both. "What are you doing here!"

Maggie shook her head, obviously annoyed, but Bianca was ashamed to feel actual relief, as Maggie stepped away from her, nodding a short hello to Babe.

"Hi," she said weakly, "I came here looking for Kendall. She had come with Ethan, but I think I missed them."

"It's a sign," Babe squealed, latching on to her arm. "I know it is."

"I'm gonna go," Maggie said flippantly. "Catch a ride with Babe, okay?"

"Maggie-"

"Bye, Babe," Maggie said, dismissing them both.

Babe just grinned, held her tighter. "Bye, Maggie!" Turning back to her, she just nodded. "Bianca!"

"What's a sign?" she asked, confused, eyes torn between watching Maggie go and Babe's brilliant, smiling face.

"Running into you here. Bianca, I need you to go somewhere with me."

"Where?" she asked, still distracted, as Maggie looked back, caught her gaze, and kept going.

"Llanview."

Bianca frowned, torn away from Maggie at the mention of the city, suddenly back in the moment, staring distinctly at Babe.

"What's in Llanview?"

_end chapter_

**Coming Soon**

Bianca's shirt gets stolen, Maggie confronts Jonathan and Aiden finally confronts Binks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART THIRTEEN**

_Well I've been afraid of changing  
__Cause I've built my life around you  
_-- Landslide, Dixie Chicks

--

Ace was in Llanview.

A little blonde boy with brilliant blue eyes and a cheery smile, sitting in Babe's arms, he could almost be her child. Babe was brilliant with him, obviously as taken with him as he was with her.

Bouncing Bess in her lap, Bianca found it difficult not to think of Miranda, of what could have been, and she ached inside.

But she kept the smile on her face, comforted by the presence of Bess, gurgling happily, chubby fist wet with her drool.

Babe cooed at little Ace, palms spread against his tummy, laughing as he responded, and Bianca had to laugh with her, shaking her head at Babe's obvious affection for the little boy.

Babe kept her eyes on little Ace, but her tone was odd, as she said suddenly, "At least I have you laughing again."

Bianca blinked, confused. "What?"

"You've been a little quiet." Babe looked up, expression serious. "Want to talk about anything?"

Bianca sighed, curling an arm around Bess thoughtfully, glancing around the Llanview park, suddenly lingering on Maggie's face as her friend walked out on her at the police station. "I just... I've got a few things on my mind, that's all."

"A few things," Babe asked gently, "Or just Maggie?"

Bianca jerked her head back to Babe, but Babe only smiled gently. "I was at the police station, too," she pointed out. Bianca blushed, looking down at Bess. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

Bianca laughed uneasily, an odd heat coursing her body. "It's seems like all we've been doing lately is having little fights."

"That's not good."

"No, it's..." Bianca considered the knot in her stomach, and looking at Babe's supremely open face, finally just said. "Babe, I think I'm jealous."

There was a horrible, dreadful silence, until Babe suddenly laughed unexpectedly, shaking her head as she cuddled little Ace. "Well, Bianca, at least you finally said it. That's the first step."

Startled, Bianca followed her headshake with one of her own. "What does that mean?"

"Honey, it's obvious that you're jealous. It's obvious what Maggie means to you."

Obvious. Right. There was a smoky veil over Bianca's head and she couldn't shake herself enough to even get clear. "Well, maybe you can help me out because it's like I'm in murky water trying to get clean and I'm drowning."

"That's an ugly metaphor."

"It's true!" Bianca sucked in her breath, bobbing Bess, turning to face Babe. "Babe, I've committed myself to Lena. I was so sure she was what I wanted. I was so sure that Maggie and me had finally sorted it all out, and then she tells me she loves me, and suddenly-"

"You don't know what you want anymore."

Bianca sighed, slumping on the bench, cheek against Bess' crown. "And before I even get a minute to breathe," she continued, lifting her head, "to really breathe and to try to sort it out and figure out what that means to me, she sees you and me in bed together and goes running off into Aiden's arms, and it's like it never even happened, and I can't downshift that fast."

"Honey, Aiden is a rebound."

"Stop, Babe."

"It's obvious." Babe shifted closer. "Maggie saw you and me and... thought the worst, and she rushed into this thing with Aiden to avoid getting hurt again."

Bianca laughed bitterly. "Well, even if that's true – she says she's happy with him, Babe. And if I'm a good friend, I have to be happy for her. This could be it for her. Her and Aiden. Done deal."

"Okay, look. Aiden seems like a great guy. He'll find someone else. What you and Maggie have – Bianca, how are you ever going to find that again?"

Bianca sighed. "I have you, don't I?"

Babe looked taken aback at the affectionate words, but smiled sadly, reaching over to take Bianca's hand in hers. "Yes," she said firmly. "You do. Always. But, I'm not Maggie." Bianca closed her eyes, inhaled deeply. "Bianca, I love you. I want you to get your happy ending. I want you to get everything you deserve. Maggie loves you now. She's never taken that back, and it's there, Bianca. You just have to take it. Take it now because the deeper Maggie gets with this guy the harder it will be. And I don't want you to just not do anything when you know what you have to do and then regret that for the rest of your life. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Babe was crying. Overcome with concern, Bianca squeezed her hand harder, pulling her close. "Babe? What is it?"

Her friend shuddered, wiping at her tears, staring at Bianca. "Bianca. Please, I love you. Just do what I ask you to do and talk to Maggie. Can you really see you yourself in Poland?"

Babe's eyes shone with truth and guilt. Bianca swallowed, and glanced away.

--

She had suggested a night out, a reason to get spiffy, drink Magopolitans and try to somehow get her hot British boyfriend out on the dance floor.

She had yet to accomplish the dancing thing, but the rest of the evening was going pretty well. Tucked away in a booth, she was appropriately handsey, laughing when he ate the cherry out of her girly drink, kissing to ensure they got to 'share'.

They talked about everything, from school to his work to Anna.

"I'm thinking of going up to see her again," he said, an offhand remark following his report – so far, no more lumps, though the chemotherapy had taken it's toll. Anna no longer had her long, beautiful hair. "What do you think?"

Caught off guard, Maggie nearly choked on her drink, glancing up at him before she swallowed down the alcohol, placing her drink back on the table. "Sure! Just ... um..." Taking in a hesitant breath, she turned in her seat, reaching for his hand. "School is just harsh right now, and I don't know if I can stay too long-"

"We can fly up for a weekend if you'd like."

She smiled, suddenly battling between her need to see Anna, and the growing suspicion in her mind about Bianca. "Okay, sure. But Aiden?" He nodded, face suddenly pensive, thumb drawing across her fingers. "I'm really worried about Bianca."

He looked at her a second longer, and then glanced away. "Are you?" he asked.

Maggie found herself so consumed with thought she didn't catch the odd tone. "All this stuff that's happening – I know you said you'd look into it, but I can't stop thinking about it. Jamie lied to me. And that stupid window... I almost got up last night – the middle of the night – just to drive to that stupid chapel and see it for myself." Aiden's eyes darkened, brows furrowing. "Everyone's hiding something, and Bianca's so... blind to Babe and any fault she can't even conceive of Babe trying to deceive her. And in my head, I'm trying to connect all the dots, and I just can't-"

"Hey." He stopped her, curling hands around her waist, fingers tipping her chin upwards so she had no choice but to see her. "I told you I would look into it. I will, Maggie. I promise. I've already started."

She blew out her breath, suddenly overwhelmed. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "I just have this crazy feeling that everyone is hurtling down a cliff like lemmings, and I just... Bianca being hurt like she did when Miranda died... I can't take that again."

His thumb traced her jaw, forehead tilted against hers, and he comforted her, like he always did.

"Hey," he said again, catching her attention, a buoy in her despair. "I'll figure it out. Whatever Babe and Jamie and whoever else is hiding? We'll find it together. We'll stop it. Bianca won't get hurt again."

He was so wonderful and sincere, and Maggie trusted him implicitly. With a smile, she leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers, enraptured in a tender, intimate embrace, suddenly oblivious to the club around them.

A nagging sixth sense was what caused her to pull away, glance back and suddenly blink, when she realized Bianca, Reggie, and Dani were all ten feet away, all staring.

A small, modest flush of embarrassment went through her, as she leaned back, eyes connecting with an unreadable Bianca. "Um... hi guys."

"Hi..." Bianca averted her eyes, breaking their stare. "Once again, my timing stinks."

Maggie frowned, shifting in the seat, and already, Aiden was standing up, offering to share the table, drawing seats and being a good boyfriend.

Maggie sat, tucked under his arm, watching Bianca, considering her, her beautiful, loyal friend. She looked especially ravishing tonight, her hair tumbling down in curls, a maroon halter top setting off her bare shoulders perfectly. Protected by Aiden, Maggie felt almost comfortable, admiring Bianca, her beauty, her trust.

Everything she ever loved about Bianca was there, written on her face, and as Reggie and Aiden and Dani made small talk, she kept staring at Bianca, sudden resolve forcing her to straighten. No one was going to hurt Bianca again. Ever.

She was brought out of her intense thoughts when she realized Dani and Reggie had both gotten up to dance, and there was now awkward silence at the table – Aiden and her on one side, Bianca on the other.

"I think we need another round," Aiden said suddenly, reaching over and planting a possessive kiss on her lips, one she smiled into, and rising, "I'll be right back."

"How've you been?" she asked, when it was just her and Bianca, staring at each other like strangers.

"Okay," Bianca answered, nodding her head mechanically, shrugging as she did that 'Bianca' thing, pushing her hair behind her ears. It was a nervous tick.

Maggie felt a flood of regret, remembering the last time they had seen each other, and the way they ended things.

"You know..." she began hesitantly, leaning forward. "I'm sorry, what... with what happened before. You were just trying to be a friend." Bianca swallowed, glanced down. Maggie bit her lip, taking a glance at the pink elephant sitting right between them. "Okay, it seems like..." she licked her lips, and powered through, "ever since I told you I loved you, the friend things has been a little..."

A small smiled played on Bianca's lips. "Uncomfortable?"

Maggie suddenly grinned. "At least."

Bianca sighed. "Well, things have been really complicated..."

Maggie nearly rolled her eyes at that. "Not things, Bianca. Us." She stared at the distance between them, and finally shook her head. "Come..." Waving her over, she skipped to the next seat, until Bianca was there, inches away, just as she should have been. Maggie smiled at her friend's beauty. "You know that I'll always love you. I mean, that's a done deal." Bianca stare was hesitant, obviously not sure where Maggie was going with it. Maggie just wanted to put Bianca's apprehension to rest. "As for the other part... I'm over it."

The words didn't seem to have the desired affect. Bianca just looked even more confused. "Wait, you mean... like... the gay part?"

Maggie fought a small wince at the words, but she kept going. Bianca deserved to have at least one aspect of her life free and clear of hidden agendas and emotional complications. Maggie was still her best friend. Maggie was going to damn well prove that.

Taking another breath, Maggie began again. "Do you know what I want more than anything? I want us to just go back to the way things were. Best friends. Easy. Simple." Bianca's brown eyes flickered with something, but Maggie couldn't quite catch it. "You can be with Lena and I can be with Aiden. What do you say?"

She waited, waited for the relief that she was sure would come into Bianca's face, now that she didn't have lovesick Maggie's tender heart to worry about. She didn't see it, she didn't see much of anything, really, until Bianca broke into a familiar smile and finally just said, "I say we're always going to be best friends."

She opened her arms, and Maggie fell into them gladly, closing her eyes as she sighed into Bianca's embrace. She smelled of Enchantment perfume, and her skin was so incredibly soft.

Maggie had missed Bianca's hugs. She squeezed tighter, breathing her in, until Aiden standing behind her with a tray of drinks had her suddenly untangling herself from Bianca's arms, suddenly aware of just how intimately she had been touching her best friend. She returned her attention to her boyfriend. It was a relief, really, to have Aiden's arm around her again, to laugh and joke with him, and ignore Bianca's stare on her. Everything was easier with Aiden, and when Bianca finally got up to leave, giving her this stare that speeded up her pulse and knocked her heart into her throat, she just swallowed it down and nodded, grateful for Aiden's solid, reassuring presence beside her.

They didn't stay too much longer, Aiden had some excuse about work, and Maggie didn't fight him on it. Honestly, the night had worn her out more than she thought it would, and she didn't want to have to sit and smile with Aiden while fighting off being consumed with the odd stare Bianca had given her before she had left.

On their way out, however, Jamie stopped in. She hadn't spoken to her roommate since their fight, and when she saw him, he looked haunted.

Maggie caught his stare, but Jamie only turned away. Beside her, Aiden caught the gesture, PI trained brained already working as she looked at him.

"I'll find out," he told her, brushing a distracted kiss on the top of her head, and leading her out.

--

She was halfway through her third term paper when she had decided: Screw it, she needed a break.

Aiden was working hard, so Maggie had decided to find Bianca, at least to try and hang out, make some truth out of that whole 'We'll always be best friends' talk, something that had been a little hard to prove since they hadn't seen each other or talked since then.

Arriving at Bianca's apartment, Maggie found herself stumbling back in surprise when the door flew open before she even had a chance to raise her hand up to knock.

Her friend nearly toppled into her, brown eyes shining with unshed tears, and in her hysterical emotion, Maggie's startled fear immediately shifted to concern.

"Bianca!" Reaching forward, she grabbed hold of Bianca's hands, keeping her from running her over, swinging her to the side so she was able to calm her down. "What's wrong! Hey!"

Bianca was breathing heavily, and her eyes were streaked with tears. She was panting, and she said raggedly, "My shirt. My shirt is gone!"

"Your shirt?" she repeated, unsure what shirt out of Bianca's billions she meant.

"Miranda's shirt!" Bianca breathed. "Someone stole it!"

Oh, God. Maggie licked her lips, trying hard to keep her tone calm. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Maggie, I gotta go-"

"Okay! Okay! I'll go with you-" Already, she was leading them to the elevator, keeping Bianca's hand in hers, clutching on tightly. Pushing the down button, she glanced fretfully at her friend. Bianca was really struggling to keep it together. She could tell, in the way her friend tangled her fingers in hers, latched on so tightly. "Where are we going?" she ventured.

Bianca swallowed hard, sucking in her breath and said matter-of-factly, "Jonathan Lavery's. He's the only one who I would even think-"

"Bianca..."

"I have to know, Maggie."

Maggie blinked, but kept her doubts to herself, instead just nodding. "Okay. We'll find out."

Who would do this? Who would ever be capable of taking something like that away from Bianca, her last remnant of Miranda, the last testament to her broken, bleeding heart?

She didn't think even Jonathan and his temper would be capable of such a thing, but if he was...

Maggie brought their enclosed hands in hers and pressed a distracted kiss on Bianca's thumb.

The elevators opened and with a small push on the small of Bianca's back, she led her inside.

--

Panic was swirling around the edges of her brain like tendrils, ready to claw in, take hold. Her fear and her anger had run together into a meshed blur, and because of that, Bianca held tightly to Maggie's hand, running her thumb along Maggie's palm, concentrating on Maggie's skin, Maggie's comforting hold.

It kept her temper in check, her sanity in place, as her heart beat erratically, body flushed with horrified wonder and extreme anger at who would even attempt to do such a thing. Who would do this?

She stayed quiet, said nothing when Maggie made a phone call, clipping the phone shut when they got to Greenlee's place.

"Okay," Maggie said, in this strangely even voice, like she was trying to keep Bianca from panicking. But the closer they got – the madder she got, and Bianca found herself shuddering with so much emotion when they banged on the door and Jonathan Lavery opened it to them, eyes widening with surprise.

"Maggie. Bianca."

Maggie was already moving, shoving past him, opening the way for her. "Jonathan," her friend said, "We have a question for you."

He blinked, glancing between them both. "Sure..."

Bianca shook her head, swallowed as Maggie stood beside her, arms crossed, backing her up. "Did you take my shirt?" she asked immediately. "The one that could help Ethan prove he was a Cambias?"

Jonathan tilted his head, a confused expression flitting across his face. "I have no idea what you-"

"Do you smell something burning?" Maggie said suddenly, and Bianca's heart sunk, breathing heavier when something flashed over Jonathan's face, and they both watched Maggie move fast to the fireplace. "Oh my God-"

"Oh, my GOD-" Bianca whispered.

"Get away from there!"

"You did it!" she whispered, eyes wide, horrified. "You did it, and you-"

Maggie fought the flames, snatching at a black cloth as Jonathan strode at her. "Get the fuck away from there!"

"You asshole!" Maggie snapped, and in her hands was a black, charred cloth. Her camisole. "How could you?"

"Where the fuck do you get off?" Jonathan snapped, towering over the smaller girl. "Charging into my house – accusing me off-"

"Jonathan, you stole my shirt..." Overcome, Bianca wrapped her arms around herself, sinking suddenly onto the couch. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"You are a fucking asshole," Maggie spit, the cloth clutched in her fingertips. "What kind of monster would do something like this?"

"Give me that shirt."

Bianca's head jolted up, suddenly taking in the very real situation. Maggie, in her protective mode, not caring one bit when Jonathan strode forward, on his face very real rage. "Leave her alone-"

"Fuck off," Maggie snapped, so angry the profanity spilled from her mouth. "Do you know what you did, Jonathan? Can you fathom what the hell you did? You took away the only remnant of a child from a mother! You deserve to go to jail for this!"

He grabbed her, the lunge so fast that Bianca jumped, heart exploding when she remembered suddenly the same thing happening before – Maggie in Michael Cambias' arms, trying to protect her-

"Maggie!"

"Give me that shirt!"

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, already jerking away, the black cloth clutched in her fingers. Already at Bianca's side, Maggie pressed the cloth into her fingers, keeping her behind her. Bianca swallowed, torn suddenly with bring presented with the remnants of her camisole and Jonathan's very real rage, and Maggie at the brunt of it. "And stay the hell away from her."

Jonathan stared at them both, eyes moving from one to another, before he grinned and laughed. "Oh, is that what this is? Is that how are you are, Maggie? I thought that whole boyfriend act was a little unconvincing. He just a beard for you, Maggie?"

"Screw you," Maggie breathed. "He's very real."

"Oh, yeah?" he spat back, moving forward, hands curling into fists. "Where the hell is he?"

"Right here," someone answered, and Bianca found herself collapsing in relief when Aiden Devane strode through the open door, on his face a rage she hadn't ever seen before.

"I called him," Maggie said helpfully, before Aiden slammed a fist into Jonathan's face, bringing down the younger man.

"Touch either of them again," Aiden breathed, hands already at Jonathan's collar, wrinkling fabrics in his angry fists, "And you'll never have full use of your hands again."

Bianca sunk down on the sofa, in her hands the last bit of the fabric that represented all she had lost – that represented Miranda.

Closing her eyes, she suddenly found herself sobbing, clutching it to her face, breathing in ash and smoke.

Arms encircled her, and Bianca leaned into them, reaching blindly for Maggie, felt Maggie's lips on her forehead, Maggie's words in her ear.

Her heart throbbed, and Maggie held her. Like she always had.

--

An hour and a police statement later, Bianca stood outside Ryan and Greenlee's apartment, Maggie at her side, watching as Aiden and Ryan both argued with the police. Jonathan had been led away in handcuffs, glaring at them both.

Ryan had come to her, ready to ask her for something, until Maggie snapped at him like a rabid dog, launching into a statement about Miranda's shirt and what Jonathan did. When Ryan looked to Bianca for support, she hadn't been able to offer him much of anything.

The little fabric square, the last of Miranda, had been placed in a plastic evidence bag, along with the ashes in Ryan's fireplace, the entire place a circus. She had regained control, and Maggie hadn't left her side, one hand on the small of her back, a solid presence.

"You okay?"

Bianca had a hard lump in her throat, and it made it difficult to speak, but she nodded, working through it with a breathless sigh and a smile to her friend. "Thank you, Maggie."

Maggie smiled again, squeezing her elbow, turning her attention to Aiden, as Maggie's boyfriend moved away from the departing police and frustrated Ryan and approached both girls.

"The police'll handle the rest," he said. "But I wish you had waited for me, Maggie-"

"If I waited any longer the shirt would have been completely burned, Aiden," Maggie said thickly. "Honestly, I didn't think he had done it, but... thank God for instinct, right?"

Aiden smiled tightly, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Right. You ready to go?"

"Uh... sure... Binks?" Bianca blinked, suddenly the center of attention, torn from glancing at the ground, trying to ignore the hardening knot in her stomach, to discovering Maggie's concerned frown. "Do you need me to be with you? I can't stay-"

"No- no!" Bianca shook her head immediately, trying hard to manage a smile. "You two have done enough, really. Kendall's on her way, and so is Mom... I'm gonna be fine."

Maggie once again smoothed her palm against her back and Bianca fought the impulse to clutch tightly onto her hand and beg her not to go.

"Okay," Maggie said, hugging her again before pulling back, turning back to her boyfriend.

Aiden didn't move. "Maggie, why don't I meet you downstairs, I just have to wrap things up."

Maggie blinked, obviously unsure what that meant, but obeyed, nodding as she waved again to Bianca, and headed for the elevator.

It left her alone with the dark-eyed PI, and Bianca, already fragile, wasn't prepared for the complete rage that simmered in his eyes when he finally turned to her.

"I'm aware of what you've lost," he said, obviously struggling for control. "And for it, I apologize, but I can't keep letting you do this."

She felt a hot flush of something creep down her spine, as she shook her head, confused. "I don't –"

"I know about her feelings for you," he snapped, and Bianca's spine jerked straight, her mouth suddenly gone dry. "I'm not normally the jealous type, Bianca. I don't want you to think that's what this is all coming from. I'm saying this as someone that cares about Maggie, and as someone that cares about her too, I'm hoping you'll take this as it's meant."

"Aiden," she said, suddenly not in the mood, her voice went firm, rigid. "What are you saying."

"I want you to stop using Maggie's feelings for you as a crutch, Bianca." The words slammed into her, and once again, she was knocked off balance. "She was put into danger today because of her blind loyalty for you."

She shook her head, suddenly incensed, "Aiden, I didn't put Maggie in danger. It was her choice-"

"Maggie has blinders on when it comes to you. You tell her to jump and she asks how high, how often, if you want it done again. Everyone knows it. She's your protector and you've gotten used to it, taken it for granted, and now you hide behind it." Aiden stepped forward, eyes a violent dark brown color as his tone lowered and he said furiously, "You may not love her that way, Bianca, but I sure as hell do. I want to protect her and I want what's best for her. The last thing I want is for Maggie to be in a guy like Jonathan's radar, and her blind loyalty to you just put her there."

Bianca's heart constricted, and she found herself battling for words, her mind whirling. "Maggie is my best friend," she said quietly.

"Yeah?" Aiden shook his head. "Looks to me it's more like Maggie running to your rescue every time you need her. That's not friendship to me, Bianca. I was there, Bianca, I was there when Maggie took on everything for you – she told me wanted to take it on – for you. Because she loved you. You've yet to return the favor – you've never put Maggie first. The last few years, Maggie's never gotten the respect she deserves from you."

She tried to argue the point, tried hard with her incensed heart to argue that he was wrong, that she had given Maggie as much as she had taken, but her mind whirled and Bianca's broken heart threatened to splinter even further when she realized she couldn't come up with one moment, one image, one instance of an example of how it had all been about Maggie.

Eyes flooded with tears, and Bianca shut them, trying to hold them in, as she crossed her arms against Maggie's angry boyfriend, Maggie's boyfriend who loved her, who wanted to protect Maggie because all Aiden had seen was Bianca take Maggie for granted, time and time again.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "I do love her, Aiden." Her eyes lifted to his and she swallowed and said to him, "And I promise, I'll try not to rely so much on her. I'll try to be a better friend. I'll try to prove to her just how much she means to me."

She was starting to figure it out – just how much Maggie meant.

Bianca's fear now, as Aiden swallowed hard, tested her sincerity, Maggie's boyfriend who loved her, was that it may have already been too late.

End chapter

**Coming Soon**

Jamie and Babe skip town, Binks tries to face her evolving feelings for Maggie, and Aiden tries to face his jealousy head on and Maggie just tries not to freak out.


	14. Chapter 14

**MissyJade: **_I'm grateful for any reviews I get, particularly yours. :) Most of the BAMers have already read this story on the BAM board, and for the others, well, it's pretty hard to trust a writer they don't know who starts a shipper story with a triangle and drags it out for forty chapters.Keep reading, I'll keep posting. :-)_

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART FOURTEEN**

_I didn't mean to treat you bad  
__Didn't know just what I had  
__But honey now I do  
_-- Don't it Make My Brown Eyes Blue, Crystal Gayle

--

Stupid Aiden got her into country music.

It started when she had 'stolen' his copy of 'The Thing Called Love' soundtrack. That led to her pulling out her guilt-ridden Shania Twain purchase, which led her on an online pilfering of recommendations on I-Tunes.

Now, Maggie had an entire collection, and quite frankly, she loved it. Not the hokey old stuff that sounded like a cat killing itself, but the new stuff, The heartfelt lyrics. The words that seemed to shoot straight into her heart, float into her mind and plant themselves, nearly bringing her to tears with the words, the despair, the joy and the silliness.

She didn't know what it was about country music that brought out the sentimentality in people. In her.

But Tim McGraw and Faith Hill were all the rage these days, so maybe she wasn't the only one catching the good ole' western fever.

Now, Maggie found herself humming 'Gone Country' under her breath, which garnered her some really weird looks from the students studying at the table next to her, and it was all stupid Aiden's fault.

Sighing, Maggie shut her books, arching her arms behind her to try to crack the bones in her spine, wincing when she heard the pops that came from hunching over her books for hours.

She wondered idly which would be worse – getting no sleep during her fast approaching internship or crackin' the ole' books.

She couldn't study anymore. Four hours pushing away the drama that had enveloped Pine Valley had been enough, and it now seeped into her brain once again, frown emerging as she glanced at the front page of the local paper, seeing Ryan's stupid ass brother plastered on top of it.

Out on bail.

She bit her lip, letting out a sigh. That would be the case when your brother was the uncontested billionaire head of Cambias Industries. Even the mysterious Ethan Ramsey wouldn't take what was left of Bianca's shirt after Bianca's devastation and Jonathan's crime.

Maggie frowned, gathering her books and shoving them into her bag, hauling her backpack over her shoulder and heading out of the library, shivering as the cold of Pine Valley flitted through Aiden's leather jacket, even as she jerked the sleeves over her hands and crossed them.

Bianca had been suspiciously absent, and Maggie, stuck getting ready for midterms and what not, couldn't really complain – Bianca had a lot going on, what with Jonathan's issues, and Babe and Kendall and Fusion and Enchantment. Her best friend, the heiress.

Still, Maggie needed a study break, and settling down on the cold bench, she dialed her cellphone with finicky fingers, lifting it to her ear. When a familiar voice answered, she smiled.

"Hi, Sexy."

"Maggie." Aiden sounded genuinely glad to hear from her, and it made her smile. Her boyfriend was a good one. That no one had ever contested. "Taking a break from studying?"

"You know it," she quipped, eying a crowd of students that passed her, shoving at each other, laughing amongst themselves. "Watcha doing?"

"Arguing with Ryan about this bloody shirt incident," he said, "Ryan's a good guy, Maggie, but he's not convinced his brother is irredeemable."

"Then he's an idiot," she said immediately. "You were there, Aiden."

"Yes," he agreed, "And I'm glad I was. I'll do what I can to make these charges stick, Maggie. Until then, be careful."

"Please. He wouldn't be stupid enough to go after me," she said firmly. Aiden didn't respond, obviously not convinced. "I'll be fine," she enunciated. "It's Bianca I'm worried about."

Another odd pause. "Don't be," he said, "I'm working on that, too. Maggie, I want to talk to you about that – I found some interesting information, but right now –"

"Right, yeah. Sorry." She sighed. "I just needed a distraction. I've been, you know, struggling with this Chem assignment, and I kind of hit the wall."

"I wish I could help."

She slumped her shoulders, cradling the phone against her ear. "Yeah, me too. Back in the old days, Bianca and I – you know, we could catch a snack during a break or something, but she's been unreachable lately. Price of having a cosmetics mogul slash philanthropist as a best friend, and a super spy for a boyfriend, I guess."

"You're lonely."

"Well... Jamie and I aren't exactly on speaking terms," she said, playing the hem of Aiden's jacket, smile faltering. "It's like he's hardly at the apartment anymore, and... I don't know."

"I'll do my best to be home early, Maggie. I promise."

"Thanks." She sighed, bringing down the phone and ending the call, staying seated for a moment longer, until the wind chilled her, and she got to her feet, balancing her heavy backpack once again over her shoulder and trekking back to her car, parked off campus to avoid the fees.

At home there was ice cream, soda and a new Brad Paisley CD waiting.

--

Actually, at home, there was shouting, David, and Jamie – and they weren't waiting for anything.

Faltering in the doorway of her apartment, Maggie nearly ran into her cousin, the handsome, dark-haired guardian of hers wearing a pissed off, haggard expression that was immediate cause for concern.

He stared at her, hands on his hips, obviously exasperated.

"Hi," she said, dropping her bag on the couch.

David just glared, before he shook his head and moved past her, headed out. "Jamie's going off half-cocked," he snapped. "Stop him before it's too late."

Maggie blinked, left standing with her mouth wide open as David left her, slamming the door behind her.

Swiveling around, she discovered Jamie, carrying an armful of clothes, striding into the living room. He saw her, pausing long enough to snort, and dropped the clothes in a suitcase sitting on their couch.

"What? Cousin Davey send you on the case?"

"What did you do to him?" she asked immediately, rounding the couch to step in front of her taller roommate.

"Oh, nothing," he said dismissively. "He's just going on and on about Babe and I leaving town."

Her first reaction was a disbelieving snort. "Well I would, too, if I thought it was..." Jamie shut the suit case, slamming it down with his elbow to buckle the clasps, a dirty sock hanging out. Maggie's half laugh got stuck in her throat, nearly choking her. "It's true, isn't it?" she suddenly breathed, horrified.

Jamie looked up at her, on his face grim determination. Their eyes locked for a half second, until he looked back down at his suitcase, hauling it up. "You know what? Go ahead. Ream me out too," he said, when he saw her face.

"Jamie, NO!" Following him, she kept at his heels, suddenly heartsick with desperation. "Jamie, I knew you were gone over this girl, but you can't ruin everything for her –"

"Babe and I are leaving," he told her, in this firm tone that warned her there wasn't anything to change his mind. Dumb, stupid Jamie.

"Why?" she demanded. "Why suddenly now!" He turned away again, and she wiped at her angry tears, shaking her head as she swallowed, tried to get moisture back into her throat to fight this. "Jamie, one day Babe is all over you, and the next she's madly in love with J.R., and then you again! And then you're hiding things from me – and it's her! I know it is! She's making you keep this secret-"

"You don't know what you're talking about-"

"Jamie, you can't throw away your family and your education and your entire life just because Babe wants a ride somewhere!"

Jamie froze, turning back at her with flashing, resolute eyes. "You know what? It's more than a ride."

"Then what is it!" she said, suddenly desperate. "Jamie, what is it you're hiding! What's going on! Tell me! Trust me, and maybe I can help you!"

"You can't, Maggie! You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," she begged. "Please. Please don't ruin your life over this girl. She's a liar and she's using you, Jamie."

He shook his head vehemently, shouldering past her with another armful of coats. "Maggie, you're wrong."

"Prove it," she said, running to overtake him, hands on his arms, trying to hold him back. "You prove it to me. guys want to shack up -- move in here, take my place. I'll find somewhere else to live. Just don't leave Pine Valley. Please don't leave Pine Valley."

He looked torn, as Maggie's tears came sliding down, and she wiped them off fiercely, desperate not to lose eye contact.

"Maggie, leaving town was my idea, not hers." His broad arms went on her shoulders, her former lover's touch so familiar and sweet. "Want to do me a favor?"

She swallowed, trying to hold herself together. "Anything."

"Remember that Babe never meant to hurt anyone."

Oh, God. She knew it. The bitch was hiding something and Jamie was hiding it for her, and that stupid chapel- "Jamie, what's going on?"

"It's just that things got out of hand, and the best course of action is to move away," he said, untangling himself from her.

"Well, I don't accept that! You're stupid sometimes, Jamie, but you were never a coward!" He froze, coat half on, half off his shoulders. "Just tell me, Jamie. Maybe I can help-"

"Maggie – it's not your problem!" he snapped. Whirling, he finally seemed to see her, and she knew she must have looked a mess, because he came forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering weakly, "I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, come on," she said, voice strained, dirty with emotion, as Jamie picked up his bags and moved to the doorway. She reached for his hand, tried to hold him in place. "Please don't go. Don't go-"

"I have to-"

He snapped out of her grip, and shut the door behind him, leaving her alone.

Devastated, Maggie sank to the floor, palms pressed against her face, battling the rattling panic flitting around inside of her.

--

"You've been looking haggard lately."

Aiden sank into the chair, glancing at Edmund Gray, as his friend regarded him with this elegant features and wise eyes.

"Just a lot on my mind, is all," he said immediately.

Edmund ticked his finger against the side of his wheelchair, creating dull clicks with his short fingernails. "Anything you'd like to share with a friend?"

Aiden pressed his lips together, rubbing at his chest, trying to massage out the tension. Edmund was the closest thing he had to a friend in this place. A real friend, a confidence. Him, Anita, Maria, they were his refuge, when he wasn't with Maggie, and when Edmund quirked an inquisitive eyebrow, he finally found himself breathing, "I'm tired of falling in love with everyone else's girl."

Edmund took that in, contemplated it's meaning, before he breathed out slowly, settling back in his chair. "This about Maggie?"

Aiden licked his lips, felt the acrid taste of plastic on them, the taste of the hospital. "I'm working on this case for her. She thinks that Bianca is being lied to –"

"Ah." Edmund clucked his tongue. "Do you think she's being lied to?"

"Bianca's a sweet girl. She's naïve and trusting." Aiden lowered his head, scowling, "And the clues we're putting together, they're suspicious, Edmund. Something's not adding up with that girl Chandler married. Babe."

"Aren't they nearing a divorce?"

"She's shagging his brother," he said methodically. "And she's been in Llanview repeatedly, for no reason. The boy's lied for her, holding some secret Maggie can't get out of him, and Anita told me he was asking her about DNA tests. And there's a chapel – built as a memorial for Miranda."

"What's wrong with that?"

Aiden licked his lips, brows furrowing. "I'm sure once I'll see it it'll come together. The truth lies somewhere within that child, Bess."

"Well, Bianca's gone through enough pain," Edmund noted, hands clasped together, eyes narrowing in thought. "If Maggie wants to protect her from more of it, and so do you I don't see what the problem is-"

"I'm doing it for the wrong reason."

Edmund frowned. "Meaning?"

Aiden glanced at the floor, down at his boots. "Meaning, that yes, I care about Bianca, and yes I'd help if I could, but... deep down, I've got the irrational hope that if I solve this – I figure it out, and put Bianca in the clear, that Maggie's obsession with her best friend will diminish and I'll have her again."

Edmund's mouth twitched, confused. "Aiden, are you telling me you're jealous of Maggie's relationship with Bianca?"

A flush of shame crept over his face, and Aiden sighed.

"Aiden, they're friends. Best friends."

"It's more than that," Aiden snapped. "It's more. I knew it was more when I started this, and I didn't care. I thought Maggie and I could heal each other – mend together." Edmund pressed his lips together. "But I love her, Edmund. I love her and I'm afraid I need her now, and I wouldn't know how to let her go."

"And you think Bianca has the capability of stealing her away."

Aiden shifted his feet, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Edmund, Bianca had her chance, right? It's my chance. I'm not going to screw it up." Aiden sighed. "I know Maggie loves Bianca – as a best friend, and I care about Bianca. She's had a hard life, I was there for it. But if Maggie and I have a chance to be happy..."

Edmund let out a long sigh, interrupting Aiden's stammer. "Aiden, I don't know what I can tell you." Aiden looked at him, tilting his head as his friend considered his words. "Would you fight for Maggie? Would you have a chance?"

"I think I would."

Edmund pressed his palms against his mouth, thinking hard. "I'm not the best example," he drawled finally, "My wife is wrapped up in Zach Slater – a man I despise and want to destroy. Your case..."

"It's not that simple," Aiden agreed.

They sat in silence, contemplating their problems, and Aiden closed his eyes, rubbing fingers through his scalp.

His phone buzzed, and automatically, he reached for it, flipping it open and lifting it to his ear. "Yes?"

"Aiden?"

The upset tone knocked him out of his melodrama completely as he straightened in his chair, losing his breath. "Maggie?"

"Aiden..."

"Maggie? What is it? What's wrong!"

--

Maggie hung up the phone, bringing her knees up on the coach and wrapping her arms around them, hugging them to her.

Her mind whirled, her heart ached, and Maggie found herself torn between sobbing for her loss of one of her best friends or wanting to kill him for his stupidity.

When the knock on the door came, she was in no mood to answer it, but desperate for something to do other than wallow in despair, Maggie shoved off the couch.

Reaching her door, she twisted the knob, jerked it open, and discovered Bianca, her friend clutching her purse with both hands, staring down at her with soft, tender brown eyes.

Maggie's heart stuttered, as she deflated, taking her in.

"Maggie." Bianca's eyes drifted over her. "You know."

"Jamie and Babe?" she said, laughing bitterly. "He just left."

Bianca fell silent, as Maggie held tightly to the door knob, afraid to let go.

"Are you doing ok?" Bianca asked finally.

Maggie smiled grimly, eyes stinging with her unshed tears, and she leaned against the door, and said weakly, 'No... no..." she glanced up at her best friend. "Not so good."

Bianca's expression was odd, as she once again just stared at Maggie, and then her friend did exactly what Maggie needed. She opened her arms and drew Maggie into her embrace.

Eyes closing, Maggie shuddered, burying her nose into Bianca's shoulder, wrapping arms tightly around her middle, feeling her tears drift silently over her lids and onto Bianca's shoulder, seeping into Bianca's blazer.

But Bianca just held her tighter, cheek brushing against hers as she rubbed at Maggie's back, bare fingers caressing her skin.

Clinging to Bianca, Maggie finally found herself able to breathe, sucking in her friend's essence through her mouth, her nostrils, Bianca's body trembling against hers.

Bianca brushed a kiss along her forehead, and when Maggie's eyes opened against the contact, let her go, moving back to tenderly thumb a tear off Maggie's face. On Bianca's face was a sweet smile.

"I know how close you are with Jamie," she said softly.

Maggie battled for a smile on her face, but she failed. Letting Bianca go reluctantly, she stepped away from the door, letting her in, closing it behind her.

"Well... the same as you and Babe."

Bianca turned on her booted heel, voice even, under control. "Well, it's going to be hard," she said, sinking down the couch, as Maggie went down with her. "But they really are doing the right thing by leaving."

Bianca was just so... calm.

Maggie wasn't able to get there, not yet. "So..." she said irately, "The gory details? Jamie's crazy for Babe, and she just wiggles her tush and he follows along."

Bianca actually sounded a little upset at that. "It's a little deeper than that, actually."

Maggie only shook her head, pulling at threads on the couch, trying to push down her hate for Bianca's friend. Babe, who had a secret- who had told Bianca she had a son and then told her she had lied about it. Who was hiding secrets and who had dragged Jamie into it – stupid pussy whipped Jamie-

She blinked, head suddenly rising. "You know... now thinking about it – he didn't say anything about Bess." Her eyes narrowed, thoughts tangled now, on the precipice, a prickle of an idea. "Is Babe deserting her little child?"

"No..." Bianca shifted beside her, bringing up her foot to rest underneath her calf. "They're going to take Bess with them."

Maggie's mouth twitched in disbelief. "Right. And on what planet is J.R. letting that happen?"

Bianca looked almost guilty. "Well... they didn't exactly ask permission."

What Bianca was implying caused a sinking feeling in Maggie's stomach, a touch of nausea as she shook her head. Jamie wouldn't... "Bianca... they're – they're kidnapping Bess?"

Bianca must have sensed the horror in the tone, because her friend got defensive, again. "Well, it's more like a rescue mission!" Maggie arched an eyebrow. "They have to save her before the Chandlers crush her soul!"

That was melodramatic. And Maggie didn't even like the Chandlers. Still, her heart was still bruised, and she suddenly didn't feel like arguing. Instead the cogs still didn't seem to want to work in her brain – because she knew how much Bianca loved Bess, and Bianca just seemed... too comfortable with letting her go.

"Okay," she said slowly, working through it, "Bianca, what about you? I mean, losing that little girl—did you get a chance to say goodbye?"

"No..." Bianca sighed, licking her lips as she glanced again at Maggie. "But it's okay, before it's not forever." Maggie's eyebrow furrowed. "Babe has made me a promise that -- that I'm going to be there for Bess' first day of school and for every amazing step that that little girl takes on her way to growing up. Somehow, Babe is going to fix it so that -- so that I can see it happen."

On the run Babe. Baby Napper Babe was going to do all that? It was idiotic.

"It'll happen. Somehow, my heart knows that it's going to come to be."

Maggie blinked, turning away from Bianca as she tried to fathom how that could be true. How Babe could say that when she would be on the run-

Babe's secret had to do with Bess. What was it about Bess!

Maggie's eyes closed, a sudden headache looming with her confusion.

"Maggie..." A soft palm slid into hers, and she opened her eyes to find Bianca staring at her, tangling their fingers as Bianca smiled this crooked smile, the same odd expression she had been giving her forever on her face again.

"What's up?" she said immediately, turning to face her, reaching to take her other hand in hers as well.

Bianca's hold tightened over hers, as her friend tangled their fingers, held on tight, studying their entwined hands with such diligence and sentiment.

Maggie's breathing went a little funny when she forgot to actually do it, and she had to take in a deep breath to calm her heart, that stuttered in retaliation, reminding her she needed air when she felt a sudden lightheadedness.

Bianca's eyes lifted, and connected with hers, an intense stare searing into her. Bianca's tongue darted over her pink lips, her mouth open in her heavy breathing.

"Bianca?"

Bianca blew out a ragged breath, and Maggie only leaned in further, confused.

"No more goodbyes, Maggie. Deal?"

It was the oddest sentence, but she smiled anyway, clutching on tighter, bringing Bianca's hands to her chest, and dropping a kiss on of their entwined fingers. "Deal."

"I love you, Maggie."

The words warmed her heart, and Maggie finally just smiled brilliantly, eyes streaked with emotion, as she smiled.

"I love you too, Bianca."

Her fingers smoothed over Bianca's as slid up her arms, until they were wrapping around Bianca's shoulders, reeling her in, and her cheek rested against Bianca's shoulder, Maggie once again in Bianca's embrace.

Her safe place.

She could feel Bianca's heart beating against her chest, could feel her breathing as Bianca's breasts pushed against hers, rising and falling with her breaths.

It was an intimate moment, and Maggie needed it desperately.

Her eyes closed, and when Bianca brushed her lips against her jaw, she leaned into it, a small smile floating onto her face at the obvious display of affection.

It warmed her, and she sighed, a deep push out of air that fluttered against Bianca's shoulder, giving Maggie goosebumps when Bianca brushed her mouth against her cheek again.

Maggie's smile froze, and she kept completely still, as Bianca's mouth lingered, hot breath against Maggie's cheek, moist wetness, the flutter of soft skin creeping closer and closer, sweeping across her jaw slowly.

Bianca's hands felt different. They palmed Maggie's back with possession, and Maggie's relaxed form slowly stiffened, suddenly very, very aware of Bianca's position, Bianca's hands, Bianca's mouth, still pressing soft, delicate kisses along her cheek bone, never leaving the skin, just breathing along, moist tufts of hot air that made Maggie shiver.

Her fingers wrapped into fists, tangling Bianca's blazer within them, as Maggie's heart thudded against her chest, and she slowly turned her head to stare into Bianca's face, discovered it millimeters from her own.

Bianca's eyes were dark. So dark.

And then her eyes fluttered closed when Bianca's mouth pressed into hers, barely moving to cling to her bottom lip, holding the kiss, until a soft sigh released her, Bianca tilting her forehead against hers, moaning softly and gently capturing her mouth again.

The jolt that shot through her was uncontrollable, and Maggie's instinct betrayed her, when she opened her mouth just enough to feel Bianca's lips moving against hers again, for another slow press.

In that soft, seductive kiss, Maggie's passion spiked through her, enough to force her to jolt her eyes open, and suddenly break the kiss with a gasp, jerking back, panic sliding in and taking place of her wonder and passion.

WHAT THE HELL!

Bianca's arms fell from hers, and they stared at each other, now a foot away on that couch, Maggie overcome with silence and shock.

Until keys rattled in her door and it jerked open. Maggie snapped her head to the doorway.

Aiden stood there, eyes falling on the couch.

_**End chapter**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART FIFTEEN**

_I'm choking on the words  
__I didn't get to say  
__And pray I'll get the chance  
__Someday  
_-- Still Holding Out for You, SheDaisy

--

Her brain, previously shredded with frazzled emotion, suddenly spiked into a thousand thoughts a minute as her heart beat so hard that she had to gasp to try to contain it.

Maggie was literally frozen, staring at Aiden, and the haunting presence of Bianca beside her.

They could have been standing there for seconds or hours, it made no difference to her. She still found herself battling, trying hard to process what had just happened, trying hard to figure out how to react now, when everything was suddenly shifted, and her safe place had just been decimated with a huge grenade.

Aiden shut the door, a slow, methodic thud, and with it, gave Maggie back her mobility, as her flushed face managed a smile, and she pushed off the couch, ignoring looking at Bianca completely, for the favor of comfortable, safe Aiden.

"Hi," she said, pressing a kiss against his mouth - rougher, firmer lips - giving him a hug - harder, and he smelled different -

He responded by wrapping his arms around her, holding her to him to press another kiss to her forehead. "Are you all right?"

Maggie arched her head up; he wasn't looking at her.

Aiden wasn't a stupid man, and Maggie's trembling and obvious rattled demeanor had registered.

She turned, with a hard swallow, to Bianca, who still sat on the couch, staring at them both with an unreadable expression.

"Fine," Maggie said, pulling away from Aiden to move toward the counter, hands palming the counter, using the seconds her back was away from them both to suck in her breath, close her eyes to steady herself.

"I was just making sure Maggie was okay," she heard, as she lifted her head to discover Bianca rising off the couch, her hands clasped together, nodding her hello to Aiden. "It's been hard for us both."

Bianca's voice was weird, a little too high pitched, and Maggie's boyfriend... her boyfriend - oh, God-

Aiden was suspicious, she could see it, and when Bianca glanced back at her, Maggie only swallowed, ignoring the jolt and the ringing in her head to concentrate on just breathing.

"Thank you," Aiden said suddenly, drawing them both back to him, as he stood, hands on his hips, wearing a terse grin. "I appreciate you wanting to be there for Maggie."

She could visibly see Bianca's throat bob, and she flushed, unable to keep her eyes off Bianca's hands, her back still searing in the place Bianca touched her.

"I think you should know, Bianca - they've arrested Ethan."

Once again, her head jerked up, her eyes widened, and suddenly it was something else to concentrate on, place as a barrier to whatever the HELL that THING was that Bianca decided to do to her. And she couldn't. Wouldn't think of it.

Already she was shaking, and so she blocked it again with Aiden's words, as Bianca gasped, and she narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I had nothing to do with it," he told them both, when Bianca let out a ragged breath, and he grimaced. "They found evidence..."

"Oh, God..." Bianca pressed her palm to her face, obvious concern in her dark eyes. "You know what? I better go see if Kendall..." She was already walking to the door, and Maggie's fingers clutched at the counter when Bianca paused, hand on the door knob, and stared at her.

Her mouth, already dry, was open, and Maggie tried to say something, anything, but found nothing came out. Her brain was literally fused. She shut her mouth upon the realization that she must have looked like an idiot.

"I'll see you later," Bianca finally said. "I um... I'm sorry about... all this." Maggie didn't realize she was holding her breath until the door closed, shutting her out, and Maggie let out a long sigh, air rushing out, eyes closing as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Maggie." Aiden. She opened her eyes. Aiden's expression was tight, suspicious. "What just happened?"

Oh, God. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's obvious I just interrupted something," he snapped, shrugging out of his jacket, throwing it over the back of the couch. "Would you like to tell me what that was?"

She held onto that counter so tightly, as she blinked, suddenly seeing spots. How the hell could she tell him what it was, when she had no idea -

What the hell had just happened!

"I just... I um..." Maggie was almost gasping now, as she blinked and shook her head, tone raspy. "I'm..." Bianca's own version of a hit and run. "I'm just... I can't believe Bianca," she finally managed, rushing it through, an angry tone suddenly accompanying her breathless words.

He tilted his head, kept staring. "What does that mean?"

"I mean... the way she..." Maggie's fingers tightened harder on the counter, and found it suddenly amazingly easy to focus on her frustration. It seemed to funnel her, ground her, and she clung to it - "How can she be so smart and so amazing and be so... so... DUMB!"

"You've lost me, Maggie."

"Babe!" she spit, dredging the name from the numerous things wrong with Bianca, plucking it off the top of her list. "Her friend just hightails it out of here, says all these mysterious and cryptic things, plans on kidnapping Babe, and Bianca... she thinks it's a good idea! How stupid is she!"

Letting go of the counter, she finally found the strength to make it to the couch, sinking down on it, crossing arms and legs.

Fingers suddenly kneaded into her neck, and Maggie's high strung body trembled under the attention, as her eyes drifted closed and she arched her neck, tilting her head to the side, letting Aiden work through it, save her, for at least a moment.

"God..."

Another moment, and then he moved in beside her, threading fingers through the nape, working into her hair.

Her eyes drifted open and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"I need to ask you a question, Maggie. It's one I haven't ever asked you because I was afraid of the answer, but I need to know now."

Safe place gone.

Maggie jerked her head up, eyes narrowing and mouth pursing. "What?"

Aiden pulled back, on his face a curious expression, one she hadn't seen before. He looked... insecure. Almost scared.

"Maggie, are you really over Bianca?"

It was the wrong question at the wrong time.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"I'm just wondering how much of this concern over her wellbeing is that of a best friend, or that of someone who still..."

"I can't believe it!"

Anger was so much easier than having to deal with that. In Maggie's cushy little world, where Bianca hadn't just thrown her flat on her ass by the weirdest, hottest kiss ever. Where Bianca wouldn't ever love her and Maggie had a hot boyfriend who did.

"Have I ever given you any reason to think that I would..."

"Maggie, that's not what I'm asking-"

"Bianca is not a threat to us!"

"I think she might be!" he snapped back, and Maggie blinked, thrown for a loop at the sudden anger. "You loved her, Maggie - I don't think you've forgotten it - how am I supposed to-"

"It's happened months ago, Aiden, and Bianca... She's..." Bianca. Maggie's world had imploded, and asked this question about five minutes before THE KISS, Maggie could have answered it easily. Now, her mind was twisted, and her body was heated and she was mad and hot and confused and torn and it was both delicious and maddening and hopeless. Maggie's shook herself. "I don't know. Aiden, I'm sorry..." The look on his face tugged at her, and Maggie's genuine love for Aiden seared her, as she moved back to the couch and grabbed his hands, desperately. "I love you, okay? I do - and I don't want you to-"

"Do you want to be with her?"

"I want to be with you," she said firmly. It was true. Aiden was fun and safe and hot and didn't make her feel like she was going to crawl out of her skin or commit an act of insanity. He didn't come with questions or baggage.

And he didn't pull the kamikaze kiss of the century and then leave her to deal with it.

God... she blinked, suddenly pulled out of her melodrama. If this was anything like what she had done to Bianca -

No.

"Maggie-"

"No," she said again, forcefully, head ringing, as she felt Aiden's hands slipping out of her own, and she held on tighter, glancing back at her empty bedroom and empty life. "Move in with me."

The words came out before she could stop them, and they shocked them both, as Maggie blinked, considered the statement, suddenly qualifying it to herself.

"Maggie... I don't-"

"Take the other bedroom - cause Jamie's... And you can use the steady bed and not a crappy motel room and... it wouldn't mean that we were living together, but, you could be my roommate-"

"Maggie, are you sure this is what you want?"

Maggie swallowed hard, pushing at the panic that surged up. "Aiden – I don't want to lose you. You've been there for me when no one else was, not even Bianca, and you make me happy. You make me sane. I don't know what would happen if-"

He cut her off with a kiss, and Maggie clung to it, opening her mouth under his, sucking in his tongue, praying that with his contrast he could drown away the searing memory of Bianca's lips on hers, painting across her cheeks like a delicate artist, settling on her mouth, branding her.

Maggie moaned, slipping fingers through rough hair, and pulled Aiden over her, shutting her eyes.

--

She had lost control.

Maggie's delicate form, pressed against hers, Maggie's halter top, leaving her open to trace impossibly soft skin, smooth fingers over an unblemished back, small breasts pressing into hers, because Maggie hugged with her entire body, and buried her face into Bianca's neck, moist little tufts of air that made her shudder, arch her neck as cheek slid against cheek, and when she had kissed Maggie's cheek-

She had lost control.

Bianca's was lost in the memory now, the sudden taste of Maggie - the hesitant brush of lips on lips, shooting such a wave of desire she couldn't resist another kiss, one made sweeter by Maggie's mouth moving just enough to deepen it so slightly, kissing her back.

It had been brief. So miniscule. But Bianca still felt it. Maggie had kissed her back.

"- butterfly and we all played maracas, while Greenlee wore a hula skirt and did the finale from Grease 2."

Bianca blinked, torn suddenly from the heated flush of her body to register Kendall, eyebrow practically in her forehead, studying her with a smirk curling up her lip.

"Huh?"

"Thank GOD, you're back to earth!" Kendall tossed her hair over her shoulder, one arm perched daintily over the end of her chair, crossed leg bobbing. "I knew I lost you when I insulted Babe three times and you didn't say a word."

"Three times?" she repeated, still dizzy from her daydream.

"You'd be surprised to find how colorful my language can be when I really put my mind to finding adjectives to 'skank'," Kendall said dryly. "Where'd you go?"

Bianca pushed her breath out slowly, still too caught up in what happened with Maggie to take offense on her friend's behalf. Instead, she glanced up at Kendall, and began haltingly, "Have you ever looked at someone and then... felt something that you didn't expect to feel... or... done something that you didn't expect to do?"

The sentence sunk in, as Kendall's eyebrow went further into her head, and her beautiful sister chuckled suddenly, uncrossing her legs to settle herself. "This sounds like a good story. What happened? And with who?"

Bianca felt herself on the precipice of something supremely frightening, as her mouth opened, and her heart went with it. "It's um..."

Dull thuds on her door knocked her out of her thoughts, as Kendall glanced back at her door, annoyed, and Bianca stared hard at it.

"Talk about your bad timing," Kendall drawled, as Bianca got up reluctantly and headed for it, pulling on the door knob.

Maggie Stone smiled hesitantly at her, jolting her body, leaving her dry mouthed, as her friend clutched onto her purse like it was a flotation device, meeting her eyes. "Hi."

Bianca blinked, and suddenly shook herself into propriety. "Hi, Maggie."

"It's... it's been a couple days since our... um..." Maggie smoothed bangs away from her face, and glanced at her shoes. "Talk."

"Yeah..." Bianca clutched onto the door for support. "Right, I was going to call but-"

"Well, maybe we can talk now, because I'm just a little... confused."

Maggie's annoyed expression caused an almost bitter twitch of her lips. "Yeah, you're not the only one," she breathed, and opened the door wider, trying hard to ignore the sudden jackhammer on her chest, pressure and sudden hope mingling together with other feelings she didn't quite want to try to address.

Maggie stepped in, froze, and it was then that Bianca realized that her sister was still in the room, looking at them both with wide eyes, and her mouth rounded to an 'o'.

"Um... Kendall?"

Kendall jerked her head this way and that, sending her curls springing, before her mouth widened into a rather unfortunately grin, and she jerked off the chair. "Well, I can see you have a lot to talk about-"

Stepping around them both, her sister had morphed into a chicken, bobbing her head in her over enthusiasm, forcing Bianca to bite her lip in embarrassment because her sharp sister had obviously figured isomething/i out.

"Maggie, lovely to see you."

"Since when?" Maggie asked dryly.

Kendall just grinned, forcing Bianca to shrug in apology, as her sister began to back away.

Bianca, ready to let her go, turned her attention back to Maggie, and found herself smiling hesitantly, stepping forward. "I umm..."

"Bianca!" Head swiveling toward the open doorway, Bianca's throat went dry when her mother, the great Erica Kane, flew in, nearly knocking over her sister, pushing Kendall back into the room. "There you are. I have to talk to you. Right now."

--

_"I don't get it." _

_She said it to him as they were lying in bed, her cheek resting against his chest. She said she liked it because she could hear his heartbeat, she could count them – beat for beat. She knew when he was excited, when he was calm, when he was happy or sad, all by counting the pitter patters of his heart. The future Dr. Stone, obsessed with anatomy, even in matters of the heart. _

_Brushing his mouth absently across her brow, Aiden slid fingers through her hair, eyes straight up, at the ceiling. "What don't you get, love?" _

_She lay still for another few seconds, before she turned, shifting until she lay on top of him, chin resting on his chest, regarding him. _

_"Bianca said that Babe was going to kidnap Bess," she said. "But she didn't. Why?" _

_Aiden pressed his lips together, considering the thought. "Maybe she didn't get the chance." _

_"And left anyway." Maggie clucked her tongue, eyes sharp even in the darkness. "I may not have a maternal streak but I wouldn't just abandon my baby, not if I was parading around for months before like I was mother of the year! Plus, she promised Bianca all this stuff..." _

_His knuckes ran down her spine absently, as Aiden let out his breath, pushing up until they were both sitting up. "All right – well, then, let's put the pieces together." _

_"Okay." _

_"Now – the first thing you found out that didn't make sense, and that has yet to be explained..." _

_"Babe had a son," she answered automatically. _

_"Right," he agreed, nodding. "How does that fit with Bess?" _

_"It doesn't. She lied to Bianca – but about what?" _

_Mentally filing the observation, Aiden continued, "We also know that you and Jamie went to a chapel-" _

_"And he saw something there – he found something and he lied about it – he refuses to tell me what that was – and he and Babe hook up a few weeks later. Not to mention, the stupid window that started all this that Bianca thought was a big surprise? Babe never brings it up. Ever." _

_"There's another piece," he told her, rubbing fingers into his head, "Anita told me that Jamie had been asking her about DNA tests – how to determine paternity." _

_Maggie's brow furrowed. "Paternity?" He nodded._

_"That's right." _

_"This is just getting more and more weird," she breathed. "So, then he and Babe hook up, skip town, don't take Bess, and yet Babe promises Bianca she's going to be in Bess' life no matter what and that she'll explain the 'son' thing, which she never did and everyone seems to have forgotten about." _

_"Everyone but us." Aiden pursed his lips together. "There's something happening, Maggie. You're right."_

_"Oh, God..." Maggie's voice had a tone of realization, suppressed horror. "Aiden, I just thought of something." Furrowing his brow, he waited. The moonlight streaked in through Maggie's window, highlighting her intense features. "Bianca told me that David and Krystal were in there with Babe when she made that stupid 'son' statement." Her eyes widened, and her lower lip trembled. "God, you don't think..." _

_He closed his eyes. His despise for David Hayward wasn't ever a secret, but to be caught up in all this... _

_"I think we need to find out what's in that chapel," he said finally. _

He stood in the chapel, staring at the window. The colored hues of the glass filtered in, creating a jeweled image that spoke of heartbreak, sensitivity, loss.

The priest who had met him had been pleasant, kind, and his words to Aiden had twisted his soul, a tight pain that made it difficult to breathe, as Aiden took in the special memorial.

To a son.

Aiden's brow furrowed, forgetting his jealousy, his insecurity. Instead a shiver of anger spread through him, as he remembered Bianca and all she had been through, all for this.

Babe had a son. Not a daughter.

--

The grand Erica Kane never needed an invitation to come in and completely take over the room, demanding Bianca's attention and completely ruining the moment.

Maggie should have gotten used to it, by now. But today, she was feeling remarkably fragile, her resolve to come here and get an answer out of the conveniently absent Bianca crumbling slightly when put in the presence of all three Kane women.

Kendall looked almost apologetic. "Um... Mother? Maybe we should-"

"Mom?" Bianca, at least, sounded aggravated, as she came to stand beside her, wearing a pained expression. "I have company."

"Oh, don't be silly! You just have Maggie!" Maggie suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, managing a smile of her own as Erika waved in her direction, "Hello, Maggie. How are you?"

"I'm fine Erica," she said politely, "How are you?"

"Very upset, Maggie, thank you for asking." The grand dame Kane's eyes were sharp, turning her glare back onto her own daughter. Still, Erica could be amazingly charming when she wanted to be, and when Bianca sighed dramatically and threw her arms up, obviously giving up on trying to get her mother to leave, Erica continued politely, "How are things with you and Aiden?"

Maggie's posture stiffened, and she resisted the urge to glance at Bianca as she opened her mouth, and found herself unable to really say much. "Well... they're... okay."

"Okay?" Erica grinned. "Tad Martin told me you two decided to live together!" Oh, God. Unable to stop herself, she jerked her gaze to Bianca. Her best friend looked stricken, and just the expression made her want to suddenly crawl into a hole and die.

"Well..." she smiled crookedly, face flaming. "It's not that serious – I just needed a roommate and I had a room-"

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to be modest. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Erica actually thought she was helping matters, as she patted Maggie's shoulder. "I'm so happy for you both."

Oh. God.

Maggie sucked in her breath. There was no way that could have been brought up at any worse time.

"Thank you, Erica," she said dryly, noting that Bianca's mother didn't quite catch the sarcasm.

Once again, she snuck a glance to Bianca. Bianca's eyes were locked on hers, wearing that weird expression, the one she had seen time and time again, the one that made Maggie feel like she had just betrayed her-

And she hadn't, right? Bianca hadn't even explained... Really...

Maggie bit her lip, and crossed her arms, suddenly feeling further away from Bianca than she had ever been.

Sinking down into a chair, Maggie ignored the conversation, that was rapidly escalating into an argument, something about Babe and her idiotic running away and J.R. and what Babe deserved.

"Just forget about her, Bianca!" Erica demanded, as Maggie lifted her head, as Kendall skirted around her, and Bianca's face became increasingly red. "You have Maggie, and you have Lena, don't you?"

She had Lena.

Maggie lost the ability to breathe, as Bianca now looked at her. Maggie's confusion now boiled into a sudden anger, a spike of irrational jealousy. "You're still with Lena. Of course, how could I-"

"Maggie," Bianca said, fingers twisting together, hands wringing, "I just haven't had a chance to talk with her-"

Maggie closed her eyes, ignoring the bitter stab of her heart. "Whatever," she said dismissively, turning her attention to her sweater, picking off the lint.

"Maggie-"

"Bianca, this is important!" Erica interrupted. "Just tell me that you're through with this whole Babe nonsense-"

"Mother, she's my best friend!" Bianca snapped, and Maggie rolled her eyes, ignoring the wince in her heart with an automatic shake of her head, feeling oddly like giving Bianca the finger when her friend crossed glances with her. "I'm not going to give up on her just because she's in trouble!"

"In trouble!" Erica repeated, scoffing openly. "She's caused all this trouble for herself!"

"Mother-" Bianca bit her lip, and Maggie arched an eyebrow when she appealed to her sister for help. "Kendall, can't you tell her-"

"Nope." Kendall shook her head, sighing. "Can't do it, baby sis. Bianca, she's being harsh, but I'm kinda with her on this."

"Babe is true and kind, and she didn't deserve any of this," Bianca breathed. "She can't even be with her child – how fair is that!"

On the couch, Maggie literally ached, rubbing at her chest with a palm, watching Bianca defend Babe with every breath in her. Bianca believed in Babe. Bianca loved Babe.

Bianca had kissed her the very day Babe had left her –

Maggie sucked in her breath, suddenly horrified. God – was she a rebound?

And still, there was that stupid, tiny hope, the one that never, ever died, not matter how often she had killed it, no matter how many times that Bianca killed it, the one that told her that some day, somehow, Bianca would wake up, the one that had taken Bianca's 'whatever-the-hell-it-was' and run like hell with it.

And they were all looking at her.

She blinked. "Huh?"

"We're asking you, Maggie," Erica repeated. "What do you think about Babe?"

Oh.

She doubted 'skanky attempted baby stealing tramp' was quite what they were looking for.

Licking her lips, she looked at Bianca, met her angry, desperate gaze with a regretful sigh, and a methodic, gentle, "Bianca, I think they have a point."

Bianca jerked away. "Oh, Maggie, not you too-"

"I just think that maybe, Bess would be better off here with you," Maggie said immediately. "Than what Babe and Jamie would try to offer her. I mean, she did try to leave her-"

"Because she didn't have a chance to take her!" Bianca snapped, eyes flashing, and Maggie closed her eyes against it.

Seriously. Like a cult. Babe was delivering pheromones of stupidity.

"A baby deserves to be with her mother!"

"A mother like Babe?" Erica scoffed. "One who would write a letter like the one-"

"J.R. lied about that letter!" Bianca said, and Maggie glanced up again, this time confused. Letter? What letter. "He used it to lie to me, to make me think Babe would say something cruel and hurtful-"

"I don't think J.R. would do that, Bianca," Kendall interceded.

"He drugged her, didn't he? He poisoned her! He was going to use me –"

"He thought you were having an affair! You set him up, Binks!"

"What letter?" Maggie interrupted, "What letter?"

It stopped them all, as they looked at her again, and Bianca breathed out, taking the momentary break in the fight to answer civilly, "J.R. told me that Babe wrote this letter – she did, but he lied about what was in it-"

"What did it say?" Maggie asked, rising to her haunches, suddenly desperate to know.

Erica, obviously itching to continue this argument, settled her hands on her tiny waist and said, "That Bess was actually Miranda. That this wasn't Babe's child at all. That Bess was Miranda."

"It was a stupid, hurtful lie-"

Bess was Miranda.

The fight continued, and Maggie didn't hear it. All she heard were those three words, seeping into her brain, ringing into her like a gong.

Bess was Miranda.

Bess was Miranda.

Maggie's heart jump started and suddenly, suddenly, it all made perfect sense.

"Oh, God," she breathed.

Bess was Miranda.

_end chapter_

**Coming Soon**

Maggie and Aiden look for proof, Babe makes a phone call to Bianca, and Kendall asks for Maggie's help in trying to talk some sense into her fiercely devoted baby sister.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART SIXTEEN**

_You made me think that I could  
__Need you  
__You weaved your magic spell  
__And I believed you  
_-- Heartbreaker, Dolly Parton

Thoughts began to sift, fall into place. Like a child with a puzzle, Maggie's mind sudden flew, mental digits fitting round pegs into round holes.

"Maggie?"

Jerked from her whirling thoughts, Maggie glanced up, discovered herself once again the center of attention, as all three Kane woman stared at her with some sort of ambivalent concern.

"Are you all right?"

She stayed quiet for a second, twitching in her seat, for a moment just trying to remember how to breathe. She must have looked like an idiot, with her mouth hanging open and her eyes so wide she could have just been electrocuted.

"I'm fine," she said, mouth creasing into a wide, odd grin. "I'm fine! I just... I have to go-" Bolting up, she nodded to them all.

"Maggie!" Bianca's tone made her pause, nearly stumbling on her feet when her best friend moved away from her mother and her sister, striding to catch up to her. "I think that we should-"

Blood was rushing through her ears, and Maggie swallowed hard, ignoring every other impulse that came with her and Bianca's convoluted weird relationship. There was no time to think of anything else right now but what she had learned.

"I can't," she said shortly. "Not right now - I'm sorry, Binks- we can finish this later-"

"Well maybe we don't have to."

Again, she stopped short. Knocked out of her focus, Maggie laid eyes on Bianca, saw a closed, furious expression, a cold look.

Bianca was mad at her.

Maggie just pursed her lips, and shook her head, not giving Bianca the satisfaction of caring.

There was too much else at stake.

"Whatever," she said finally, rolling her eyes and waving her goodbye, heading for the door.

Dismissing Bianca was something she hadn't done in years. She remembered distinctly when she made a point of it, even ignoring the twinge in her heart as she had done so - at the Fusion Launch party.

She remembered the experience minutely, pushing Henry ahead of her, swallowing down the curious lump in her throat and ducking her head, unable to keep the image of Bianca laughing and smiling out of her head the entire night.

Now, she dismissed Bianca for reasons other than uncertain fear and irrational jealousy.

While both seemed to reside almost permanently inside her, Maggie found her motivation slightly more noble.

Even so, her head threatened to explode, and when she collapsed against Bianca's closed door, she realized she was heated, trembling.

Exhausted, fragile and overwhelmed, Maggie found herself reacting to the truth in the oddest way.

Unable to control herself, she sank to the floor, slapped palms against her mouth, and cried.

--

At Bess' christening, Bianca had told her she had been so obsessed with her own pain she hadn't realized the impact of Miranda's death on Kendall's.

An unexpected spike of pain had erupted inside Maggie that day, jabbed into her heart, as she fought to control her emotion, telling Bianca through an aching voice and tears behind her eyes that Kendall wasn't the only one who grieved for Miranda.

Maggie remembered the sonogram - it haunted her, stayed with her, her first glimpse of Bianca's baby girl. The wonder. The joy. The absolutely breathtaking experience of standing next to Bianca and looking on the life she was creating in that womb.

It had been her and Bianca's secret at her. Her and Bianca's dream.

Maggie had never been so excited, so happy, as those moments when she would close her eyes and dream of the future: Lamaze classes, baby books, Bianca and Maggie in Paris, and Bianca had been such a beautiful pregnant lady.

Maggie had never tired of rubbing her palm along Bianca's bump, chattering to Miranda, heart full of affection as Bianca looked down at her, tolerating Maggie's gossipy demeanor with a demure smile.

Maggie had loved Miranda as much as she had loved Bianca.

Dreams had erupted into nightmares, and Maggie had lost Bianca, lost Miranda, before she had ever had either of them.

In reality, there was no real reason to grieve as much as she did for Miranda. She wasn't the sister. She wasn't the girlfriend. She was the best friend, and drifting further every day. She had no right to feel the loss as much as she did. She knew that.

But Maggie had grieved. She had cried into her pillow, and in Lena's arms. She had made love to Jamie so furiously and harder than ever before, and then collapsed against his chest in sobs, until she put the pain and tears away and hidden them in the same place she hid her grief for the sister she never really knew.

They were there, paired together, Miranda and Frankie.

In that hallway, muffling her sobs desperately, drowned out thankfully, by the Kane women's argument, the pain became real again, and relief mingled with grief, as Maggie bit down hard on her hand and tried to compose herself.

Her poor sore heart couldn't take the emotion, and so Maggie let it bleed for the little girl she had lost and found again.

The phone began to buzz in her jacket, vibrating against her ribs, and Maggie wiped at her tears, sucking in a silent sob as she dug for her cell phone. Flipping it open, she took in the color with a slight jump in her chest, and pushed against the floor, rising shakily to her feet as she held it to her ear.

Sucking in a ragged breath, she pushed the elevator button, and answered with a low, delicate, "Hello?"

"Maggie. It's me. I have something terribly important-"

"I know," she said flatly, sniffing, rubbing her sleeve along her nose. "Aiden, Bess is Miranda."

--

She had lost her temper, and she regretted it.

But her mother and Kendall ganging up on her wasn't putting her in the best of moods, and Maggie had confused her, scared her, thrown her completely off an already tentatively sane state.

Maggie was living with Aiden. Which meant she had asked him to move in after Bianca had left her, after their kiss.

Bianca didn't know what to think about it - she had no idea what it even meant.

She had lost control, and Maggie had kissed her back. Had it meant something to her? Was it just a lost throwback to months before, when Maggie had done the same thing? Planted a kiss on her and then told her it meant nothing, that she was taking things too far, putting too much meaning into something that was nothing, while Maggie went and banged a guy, any guy?

Bianca's headache was pulsing, and she wrapped a pillow in her arms, holding it to her chest.

But since then, Maggie had told her she loved her. Maggie had told her that she thought about Bianca, and their kiss, and she wanted to do it again.

And Maggie was living with Aiden now, and Bianca had so much in her head and in her heart-

Maybe she was just lonely. Maybe that's what it was. Missing Lena. Missing that physical comfort. Missing putting her head in Maggie's lap, feeling Maggie's fingers etching across her scalp, bringing little prickles of energy.

Maggie and her weren't as close - life had taken them in different directions, and now Babe was gone, and Maggie was living with Aiden, and maybe Bianca was just confused.

Her eyes shut tight and she curled the pillow deeper into her chest, buried her face in it.

She wanted to talk to Maggie. She wanted to run to her apartment, bang down the door and demand Maggie tell her that it meant something. That Maggie needed her.

But there were complications, and breathing in her pillow, Bianca suddenly felt Miranda's little body, a sudden day dream, breathed into reality.

She jerked her head up, swallowed hard, and shook herself.

Bess. Bess needed her. Bess and Babe needed her, and that was her priority. Her cellphone rang, and Bianca looked at it, watching it ring.

After a couple more insistent beeps, she reached over, glancing at the Caller ID.

Lena.

Bianca wasn't in the mood for another fight. Another round of the same conversation.

She let it ring.

--

They sat quietly in BJ's. Maggie had a cheeseburger on her plate and some seasoned waffle fries, a meal that normally she could gulp down and then run off at the gym.

She had barely touched it.

In front of her, Aiden fumbled with the straw wrapper, not bothering to even try to create a worm, that habit broken by their shared discovery.

Putting the information together had broken Maggie further, as she began to realize, with every single piece of this, just how far, how long, this deception had gone. Just who was involved. Just how far people she had loved had gone to hide this.

Her family. Her friends.

"I'm sorry, Maggie."

Grimacing, Maggie lowered her hands from her chin, locking eyes with her boyfriend to offer a half-hearted shrug.

"I don't know how I can look at him or Jamie again," she said slowly. "They knew, Aiden. They knew. David, who helped Bianca... who was with Bianca when..."

She choked on her words, eyes closing, trying to contain her sudden anger, the betrayal giving rise to nausea.

Aiden's palm covered hers and squeezed, offering his support. "Maggie, I know it's hard - but we have to stay clear headed."

"I can't," she mumbled, jerking out of his grasp. "I can't. I just think of what David must have done, what Jamie did - and... God. How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I see this?"

"Because no one would ever keep a mother from her baby, not any honest person," he said slowly. "Not anyone with any guts or decency."

"God," she said, slamming her hand down, eyes flashing suddenly. "That bitch paraded her in front of Bianca, made her her GODMOTHER, of all things! What a fucking bitch-"

"Maggie!"

"I'll kill her that baby stealing bitch. I will."

He said nothing, and Maggie was glad. She fed into her hate, thinking of every instance, every minute, that lying skank cousin of hers looked at her with those trembling lips, that 'kicked puppy' look she had gotten so good at.

She pressed her palms back to her face, taking in a shuddering breath, sucking in the air to fill her lungs, trying to rush blood into her brain, bring her back.

"I just keep thinking, Aiden. I keep thinking of Bianca, of hearing her scream when she found out about Miranda - something died in her that day, and it kept killing her. Every day, every night - she bled for her baby, and that bitch who called her her best friend, she waltzed around, played the martyr. The hero."

"I know." Maggie shuddered. After a moment, she heard, "What do you want to do?"

Maggie swallowed, lowered her hands, and let out a haggard breath. "The first instinct I have is to run to Bianca. Tell her the truth. Run over to JR's and take that baby and put her right back into Bianca's arms."

"Maggie, I would like nothing more," Aiden said, leaning over with his muscled frame, lowering his tone. "But would she believe you?"

"Why wouldn't she?" The question fell onto it's own sword, and Maggie knew the answer even as the words came out. "Of course she wouldn't," she said slowly. "She's obsessed with Babe. She thinks she's the second coming. She couldn't believe Babe would be capable of this. We'd have to club it into her face, and even then, she'd hate me forever, just for suggesting it."

Aiden frowned, and Maggie shook her head, bitterly resigned. "And if we tell Erica?"

"I'm even scared of that," Maggie said, "Would she believe me? I don't have any proof. And Erica wouldn't keep quiet about this. It's not in her. She'd run to Bianca and then to Adam Chandler, and all hell would break loose." Maggie shook her head resolutely. "I'm not going to do that to Bianca, not until we have proof. I'm not going to give her hope and then just... screw it up. When that baby gets back to her mother, I want there to be absolute certainty. I don't want Bianca to lose her ever again."

"Then I suggest we gather proof," he said, after a beat.

"Like what? A DNA test?" Maggie said, "Tad Martin said at the christening that he did one, and Bess was Miranda."

"I know what Tad said," he said calmly. "And not that I don't trust him, he's an honorable man. But I'd rather do one myself."

"You don't think Tad would-"

"No," he said firmly. "Not Tad. He's a decent, good man."

Maggie blew out her breath. "Okay. Well, that brings up the next question. How the hell are we going to do that? It's not like I can ask Bianca for a sample of her blood. And the Chandler's hate me. If I show up wanting to stick a syringe into Bess Chandler they'll kick me out, get me arrested, and get me expelled."

Aiden frowned. "We'll figure it out," he said methodically. "And in the meantime... we'll gather our proof."

Maggie nodded. "Yeah... At least we know the truth now. We know it, Aiden. It's only a matter of time before that little girl is back in Bianca's arms where she belongs."

She looked down at her fries, heart bruised, but beating now more fiercely than ever.

She was at a crossroads, she knew that. David was her savior. Her cousin. He paid her way through college, he gave her support and a hero. Jamie had been her lover. Her friend. He had been there for her as she cried about Miranda, he had been there when she whispered about her helplessness to help Bianca, about Bianca's pain.

She had no idea who they were now.

And she wondered how the hell she could look at either of them, ever again.

"I have to go to Financial Aid," she mumbled. Aiden glanced up at her, obviously confused at the random statement. Witch a twitch of her lips, she explained. "There's no way in hell I'm taking David's money now."

Their eyes locked, and in his, she detected a glimmer of something. But she only smiled half heartedly, and picked at her fries.

--

Bianca felt alive.

She clutched her phone in her fingers, and every time Babe spoke, she had to stop herself from closing her eyes in relief, thankful, so thankful, that she could hear her voice again. They spoke in rushed conversation, but she was still thankful for it, mind off Maggie now, focused completely on Babe, Bess, and their plight.

"So is everything okay now?"

Bianca chuckled bitterly, shaking her head, "No. Things pretty much couldn't be worse. I mean, J.R. fed me that horrible lie about Bess being Miranda -- I mean, really. It's -- it's sick. That man is so full of hate and he just wants everyone to be just like him. He tried to use that lie to make me turn against you."

There was an odd pause, then Babe began haltingly, "Bianca, nothing in my letter to you was a lie."

"I know!" she said immediately. "I know. That's what makes this whole thing so ridiculous. I don't know. Babe, I've made some mistakes in my life, and sometimes I'm a little late to clue in," she continued, thinking of Maggie suddenly, "but at least I know who to trust, who to believe in -- you, my best friend, certainly not J.R."

Again, Babe waited a moment, clearing her throat suddenly. "No, I just -- I just hate that J.R. came in between us. You have no idea what you mean to me."

Bianca smiled, heart jumping inside of her. "Yes, I do -- exactly what you mean to me. You said it yourself not long after we met -- best friends forever. It's still true. Nothing J.R. says can change that."

It was true. Babe, Bianca could count on. Babe needed her and loved her, and didn't come with confusing feelings that made her chest tighten. Babe and Bess were her devotion.

Because she loved that little girl. She loved that little girl, and as much as she didn't want to think of it, she knew part of the reason was it helped slightly to fill the void, the space in her heart that had died when Miranda had been taken from her.

The conversation continued, and she listened breathlessly, trying once again to understand Babe's motivations, Babe's emotion so clear in that phone, like she was in the room with her.

"Bianca, I have to see you. I have to take what I've got coming to me. Even if you have to yell at me or slap me, I --"

"Wait a minute," she breathed, eyes narrowing, head shaking in complete bewilderment, "Why would you say that? Why would I want to do that?"

"I just -- I just -- I want to be worthy of all the -- the love and the kindness that you've shown me. But the tricky part is, is I may lose your friendship in the process." Again, Bianca didn't understand. Didn't Babe get it? That would never happen. But she didn't get a chance to respond, because Babe continued fiercely, "Look, I -- Bianca, I know that I have asked a lot of you, but I have to ask you something else.

"Name it."

"Bring J.R. and Bess with you."

The request was so out of left field Bianca had to repeat it, to try and process it. "J.R. and... and... Bess? I don't know if I-" Suddenly her mind shifted, clicked into place, and once again, her heart jumped into her throat. "Oh, my God, Babe. Are you still planning to kidnap your baby!"

"I don't want you to worry about that."

Bianca blinked, eyes suddenly brimming with unshed tears. "Well, I'm not really the point here, Babe."

"Bianca, you are way in this even if you don't know it. And that's why I want you to be there looking straight in my eyes when I make things right. And Bess has to be there, too."

Bianca's heart was beating so fast she had to take in a deep breath to try and calm it. Clutching the phone harder, she swallowed down her trepidation, eyes closing for a brief moment, considering ever so briefly of what she was agreeing to.

"Whatever you're planning," she began haltingly, "Is it -- is it for the sake of Bess and her happiness?"

"It's going to be the happiest day of her babyhood. And she's going to spread the joy everywhere."

It was the certainty of Babe's voice that swung her, and Bianca nodded, even though Babe couldn't see her. "Is it pointless for me to ask what your plan is?"

"Look, if you can get J.R. and Bess down to that benefit concert, everything is going to become crystal clear to you. You're going to be going to Florida, too, right?"

Bianca smiled breathlessly. "Yes, of course. It's -- it's a concert for my daughter. I'll be there. You know, I need these things more than ever to feel close to Miranda."

"You'll feel her," Babe promised. "She'll be close." Bianca sucked in her breath, and believed her.

--

It was ridiculous to study for a Chem final when her thoughts were flying every which way.

Maggie found herself stuck in an odd conundrum. She was obsessed with Bianca, but for once, it wasn't just because of her unrequited love, but because of a certain truth that only she and Aiden knew. They were sitting on a landmine, and she was aching to slam her foot down on it, explode the precarious lies that had been woven, one on top of the other, and expose the ugly and beautiful truth.

Giving up, Maggie shoved aside her big book and slid over her planner, studying the dates in big black ink.

She circled the Thanksgiving weekend, and etched into it: In NY w/ Anna.

They had made plans months ago, her and Aiden, and Maggie stared hard at the date, wondering if she should feel guilty at all, for not wanting to go now - not with everything going down here.

A few days after Thanksgiving, just shy of a week, was another mark, she had made a long time ago.

MIMO IN FLORIDA.

Her code for the Miranda Center's Fundraising Concert, taking place in Florida.

She had made plans to go, she remembered that, to be there for Bianca and David had offered to pay her way, something she had tried to turn down.

There was an X through it. Maggie had done that a week after the casino incident. Cancelled her flight. Given David back his money.

She was supposed to share Bianca's hotel room.

Her eyes flicked between the dates to the empty boxes, and suddenly, she felt a small slice of pain.

Taking her red pen, Maggie carefully circled the day before, taking her time. Biting onto her lower lip, she wrote another word.

Frankie.

Like she would ever forget.

She must have lost herself, because it wasn't until the door nearly collapsed for all the thudding, that Maggie blinked herself out of her memories, to glare at her unknown intruder.

"Okay, coming!" she said, pushing off her desk, rounding the couch to head for the door. The door only banged harder. "Hold your horses!" she barked.

"Maggie?"

She reached for the door knob, twisting it and swinging it open. "WHAT!"

Kendall Hart was rubbing at her wrist, eyes narrowed. "What the hell took you so long!" she snapped. "I hurt my hand!"

Maggie blinked, frozen in disbelief as Kendall paraded past her, turning on her heel to glare at her like she was on a runway. "Nice to see you too. Come in, please."

Kendall just waved her hand at her. "Fine. Hello, Maggie - we done?"

"No, we're not done-"

"My sister has gone kookoo for the blonde. It's your turn to beat some sense into her."

Maggie blinked, confused, shutting the door behind her before crossing her arms. "I'm so lost, Kendall it's not even funny."

"Bianca? You were there during that sickening Babe is the saint of all things holy speech!" Kendall said, hands on her hips. "Well, now Babe's gotten to her again, and I've talked J.R. into doing something, and honestly? I'm pretty sure now that it's not the greatest idea."

Maggie rubbed at her temple with her fingers. "Kendall? Start again? Slowly."

"Listen, idiot! I need you to talk to Bianca - and get it out of her! She and Babe are cooking up something insanely stupid, and she's not listening to me!"

Maggie blinked. "And she'd listen to me!"

"She's your best friend."

"Uh, no." Maggie rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she moved around Kendall, heading for her desk. "Isn't that Babe?"

"Babe is a lying tramp."

"Oh, thank God," Maggie muttered under her breath. "Finally, something we agree on."

"Maggie, you have to talk to my sister. She'll listen to you."

Maggie had already turned the corner past Passiville and was in Bitter Junction. "I don't think she would, Kendall, okay?"

"Don't play coy with me, Maggie Stone." Maggie turned, arching an eyebrow as Kendall strode up to her, pointing a finger in her face. "It's obvious you've got something going on with my sister. USE it."

Maggie blinked, mouth suddenly agape. "Uh-What! There's nothing going on!"

"Please. I was there when you came to see her, remember?"

"Please yourself!" she sputtered. "I'm with Aiden!" The panic was quickly surfacing, and she shook her head immediately.

"What are you on!" Kendall said, eyebrow arching. "I'm not trying to pin a big gay rainbow on you, Maggie - but as far as I can tell you're the only one who's been able to knock Bianca out of her Babe induced high for more than a minute. I need you to get it out of her!"

Maggie was still confused, panic dying down to just plain confusion. "Get WHAT out of her? What did you do!"

Kendall sighed, rubbing at her neck as she turned to Maggie and shrugged. "I might have convinced J.R. to take Bess with him to Florida."

"So?"

Kendall looked almost ashamed. "So I have the sneaking suspicion that maybe Babe asked Bianca to ask me to ask J.R."

The telephone game. Maggie considered the statement, felt it resonate inside her, until it hit a fever pitch and she suddenly breathed with widening eyes, "Oh, God."

"Uhuh."

"You can't let them go!"

"I can't stop them now! I don't even know what's going on!"

"They're going to kidnap Miranda!"

The word dropped like a bomb, and it left them both quiet, regarding each other, Kendall's eyes alight with confusion and anger. "Bess," she enunciated, as if seething that her presumed dead niece was even brought up.

Maggie didn't care. Her head was ringing and her heart was beating furiously. "Kendall, we have to stop them."

"Yes, I know. Why are you freaking out!"

"Because if we let Bianca do this, then it's going to be the worst mistake of her life."

"Why are you so cryptic?"

Maggie was breathless, her throat was dry, but she couldn't keep it from Kendall. Not now.

"Kendall," she whispered, coming forward to take her best friend's sister in her hands, squeezing tight. "Kendall, I'm sorry I have to spring this on you, but you have to listen. You can't let Bianca take that baby to Florida and hand her over to Babe."

"Well, she's not exactly listening to me, Maggie-"

"You have to promise me."

"What's going on!" Kendall jerked out of her grip, eyes flashing with bewilderment and irritation.

It was now or never.

"Kendall, that baby? The baby that Bianca would die for? That baby that she's so willing to steal from J.R. to give to Babe? That's her baby. That's Miranda."

_end chapter_

**Coming Soon**

Maggie tries to talk some sense into Bianca, with really bad results. Aiden and Maggie recruit Kendall and Anita in Operation Illegal DNA Test. Thanksgiving in New York provides some surprising advice from Anna.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART SEVENTEEN**

_I thought you'd come through  
__I thought you'd come clean  
__You were the best thing  
__I should never have seen  
__But you go to extremes  
__You push me too far  
__Then you keep going  
__'till you break my heart_

_Yeah you break my heart_

_See, I bleed and I bruise  
__Oh but what's it to you  
__I'm only human on the inside  
_-- Human, The Pretender

Maggie had never seen a Kane woman struck speechless before, least of all Kendall Hart. But Bianca's sister only stared at her, jeweled eyes large and luminous, expression stricken, with a wide open mouth, frozen stiff.

"I know it's a shock-"

She didn't see the slap coming until it hit her, across the cheek, jerking her head to the side and creating a sudden flare of heat across her face.

Too stunned to do anything, Maggie only held a palm to her face, blinking away the sudden tears of pain.

"How DARE you."

It was then, through a foggy blurry version of her vision that Maggie realized Kendall Hart had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Kendall," she breathed, "I'm telling you the truth-"

"NO," Kendall snapped, jerking away from her, one hand up, warding her off. "Don't you dare-"

"I wouldn't lie about that!" Maggie snapped, palm falling away from her face, reaching to grab a hold of Kendall's wrist, hauling the skinny woman back to her. "I'm telling you the truth, Kendall!"

"Don't touch me!"

But Maggie didn't pay attention. She grabbed hold of the taller woman, wrapping palms around Kendall's waist, trapping her flailing hands to her side, keeping her so tightly against her Kendall didn't have a chance to hit her again.

"Listen to me," she breathed, "I just found out. I couldn't believe it either. But it's true and if we're going to get her back and back to Bianca where she belongs, then you have to calm down and HELP ME."

Kendall's reaction had been unexpected, but Maggie almost preferred it to the Kendall she had now, a shivering, fragile mess – the remnants of a woman who had loved her niece and nearly given her life for her unborn baby. Who had broken down and lost herself when Bianca lost her baby.

Who had loved Miranda with everything inside her.

It was that Kendall, who lost her strength, who sank down with Maggie on the couch, who kept her eyes on the floor as Maggie rushed to explain, holding Kendall close, ignoring the stinging on her cheek in favor of spelling out her proof, laying it on the line for Kendall.

She put it together as well she could: Babe and her memorial to her dead son, the letter, being witness to Babe collapsing against Miranda's 'grave' and pleading with Bianca to forgive her, everything that shifted and followed into place so easily for those who wanted so badly to believe and yet were still terrified to own it.

Kendall was breathing hard, as Maggie's arms relaxed, and Bianca's sister's sanity returned, turning in her embrace to stare wide-eyed at Maggie, looking like a lost child.

"But I was there. I was so sure and Tad said-"

"He was wrong." Maggie's frown was bitter, gentle. "I don't know how to explain that, except that he's wrong. Whatever that DNA test said? It's a lie. Bess is Miranda."

There was a long pause, as Kendall stared at her beseechingly studying every nook and cranny of Maggie's sincere expression, searching for weakness or doubt.

"Oh my God," she breathed, inhaling as she sank in the couch, shoulders suddenly drooping, for a second, broken. "Oh my God."

Maggie studied the grieving woman with a quiver in her heart, a stiffening of her spine. Kendall's humanity leaked from her like a wound.

She let Kendall have her moment – goodness knew Maggie's reaction hadn't been much better.

Grimacing, she moved off the couch, heading into her kitchen and dumping some ice cubes into a kitchen towel, wincing as she held it gingerly to her face.

Maggie's mother hadn't hit her much. Her mother's slaps came in the form of words, and Maggie had learned that a thicker skin helped only if the soul was just as calloused.

"You certainly are your mother's daughter," she mumbled, hissing when the slight pressure caused the skin to throb.

Kendall looked up, wiping at her tears hurriedly. "Oh, God – I'm sorry, Maggie-"

"It's fine," she said shortly, thankful now for the soothing ice against her heated flesh. "But if you do it again, I'm kicking your ass. I don't care if you are a giant beanstalk."

Kendall hadn't found the energy to move yet, as the news was still fresh to her, and it kept her weak, sinking in.

"Bess is Miranda," she breathed, and Maggie waited, leaning on the counter, a safe distance away as Kendall absorbed the news, went from grief to wonder to joy to Maggie's next logical emotion: anger. "That lying BITCH!"

"Right there with ya," she chirped, frowning as she rearranged her ice cubes, wetting her fingers on the condensation.

"THAT TRAMPY LYING BITCH!'

Maggie's eyes went wide with surprise, her ice cubes and towel falling to the counter, suddenly forgotten when Kendall made a mad rush for the door.

"Hey! Hey!" Barely managing to catch up with her, Maggie slid in front of her, blocking her escape. "Where do you think you're going!"

"Where do you think!" Kendall snapped, "I'm gonna go to Bianca and-"

"You're going to tell her the truth, and she'll believe you because she doesn't have her head up Babe's ass, and then you'll go running to the Chandlers who'll realize that this was all a big mistake, ya know, WOOPSIE! And just hand her over?"

The dream scenario was reaching, but it hit home. Kendall blinked, eyes shifting on the ground and then back up to lock with hers again, palms turning into fists and flexing back out. "Oh."

"Yeah." Maggie sighed. "That's why I haven't told anyone – we need a plan before we can... even attempt to make people understand."

Kendall closed her eyes, shaking her head. "God..." Turning back, she sank down on Maggie's couch, looking down at her lap. "How did you figure all this out?"

Maggie grimaced, taking her time to join her, settling down beside her, smoothing her palm along her swollen cheek. It was still hot to the touch. "Long. Long story." The door cracked up, and Maggie smiled as Aiden stepped inside, her dark-haired companion staring at them both with open curiosity and a little suspicion. "And I had a little help."

Shutting the door behind him, Aiden regarded them both, his ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend sitting in amiable silence. What's going on?"

"I told her," Maggie said flippantly. "And she took it pretty well, all things considering."

"What on earth happened to your face!" Maggie sighed, tilting her neck up for his inspection as she caught Kendall flushing in embarrassment beside her through peripheral vision, as Aiden palmed her cheek, finger smoothing against the reddened skin. "Bloody-"

"It was an accident," she said immediately.

"My fault," Kendall said as Aiden narrowed his eyes at her. "Look, she just sprung this on me! I didn't take it well, sue me!"

"So you hit her!"

"Slapped me," Maggie corrected. "It's a Kane tradition."

"One I hoped you never had to be a part of," Aiden told her simply, almost trembling now, obviously trying to control his impulse at someone hurting the woman he loved. Maggie had to admit that a small warmth at just the furious devotion in his expression slid into her.

She couldn't remember anyone being that protective of her, except Bianca.

"Aiden, relax," Kendall drawled. "I said I'm sorry." Aiden sighed, glancing away. "Hey, look! I can help now, right?"

"How, exactly?" Maggie chirped.

"Well..." Kendall tapped her fingernails against her knees, considering, before she brightened. "We need another test, right? To prove things?"

Aiden frowned, settling down on the coffee table, lost in thought as he palmed his hands together, doing an odd mimic of a praying monk. "We need samples."

Maggie inhaled sharply, sitting up. "That's right! J.R. will let you get close to Bess, Kendall! Enough to get a hair or a tongue scrape or something-"

"Woah, wait –" Kendall shook herself. "Wait – Oh, God... I just..." Her eyes closed. "If Bess is Miranda, then that means that J.R.'s baby..."

Maggie swallowed, sighing, feeling a moment of genuine sorrow. "Yeah," she said flatly. "It sucks."

"Actually..." Aiden lowered his pressed palms. "I was doing some research – following the Llanview lead."

Maggie quirked an eyebrow, crossing a curious glance with Kendall. "And?"

"And..." he continued, digging into his back pocket. "It just so happens that at the time Jamie and Babe disappeared, there was a baby kidnapped from Kevin Buchanan."

"THE Kevin Buchanan?" Maggie breathed, as Kendall plucked the newspaper clipping from his outstretched hands, holding it open for the both of them to look.

"Wow," Kendall said, tone deepening with wonder. "And I thought I was good at scheming-"

"So J.R.'s baby..."

"There's a strong possibility," Aiden said simply. "You have to admit it makes sense."

"God," Maggie said, slumping against the couch. "Web of LIES!"

"We're very close to making it right," Aiden told her, pressing his mouth into a small smile, reaching forward to squeeze her knee. His affectionate gesture warmed her, and she settled a palm atop his, squeezing.

"Okay, enough of the sickening displays of affection," Kendall said, rolling her eyes and huffing, uncrossing her legs. "So I get this DNA sample. Then what? We march into the hospital and demand that they do this totally illegal DNA test?"

"Yeah..." Maggie said, sighing. "That might be a little tough."

But Aiden's eyes were dark, and in their depths, Maggie could almost see his thoughts whirling.

"There is someone who could help."

--

Kendall had been staring at her for the past five minutes.

Maggie tried to ignore it at first, picking at her fries as Kendall sat up ramrod straight, perfect posture, looking at her with her impeccably made up face, scrutinizing, unabashedly unashamed at her complete rudeness.

"Okay, WHAT!" Maggie asked finally, jerking her head up to glare right back, locking gazes. "You're freaking me out, Kendall!"

"You really love my sister, don't you?"

Maggie blinked, an unexpected jolt to her soul sending her sputtering into her coke, snorting the brown liquid through her nose, burning her nostrils and making her choke.

"It's okay," Kendall said immediately, pressing her hand to hers for a brief second, and then drawing it away, as Maggie kept trying to recover sending another round of death glares in her direction. "I guess I just should stop being surprised by it, is all."

Maggie sniffled, mouth buried into her napkin, somehow fragile when Kendall gave her that look again. Thankfully, before she could respond to Kendall's oddly serene statement, Aiden appeared, offering Maggie a quick distracted kiss on her lips, sneaking into the seat beside her. "You all know Anita, right?"

Anita, Aiden's beautiful nurse, stared down at them, clutching her purse almost nervously, obviously confused at the assortment of people that greeted her at the table at BJ's.

"Um... hey," she greeted, throaty voice almost a purr in her uncomfortable politeness. "Aiden said you'd be here, Maggie, but I didn't expect Kendall..."

"Oh, we all go way back," Kendall said flippantly, scooting over, "Sit!"

Still bewildered, but always classy, Anita did.

--

Anita was in. After two hours and a hell of a lot of explanation, Anita had proven herself hesitant, but willing to help – for the sake of Bianca.

So many people loved Bianca.

Maggie sucked in her breath, licking her lips in anticipation, trying to calm her beating heart.

Bianca's door could have been a living, breathing thing, like those ones in that trippy David Bowie movie, before Jennifer Connelly had learned how to act.

She almost wished it was, then at least it wouldn't be her fault if that door failed to open itself.

Still, she had been commissioned by Kendall to talk sense into Bianca, and while Maggie had severe doubts as to the powers of her own persuasion, she was heading to New York that very evening, and Florida was very quickly looming near.

They were running out of time: the makeshift James Bond wannabes who were out to save Miranda from the blonde ditz and her lunky hunky man minion.

It was now or never.

Sucking in her breath, Maggie took another step and rapped hard on the door, stepping back again just as quickly.

She waited a moment, and almost against her will, her heart jumped into her throat, almost frightening her, when she heard the locks click and the door swung open to reveal Bianca.

She had always liked Bianca's hair long, and the way she wore it now, loose curls tumbling over her shoulders, made the girl look like a woman. Bianca was breathtakingly beautiful, and Maggie could never get over how every time she saw her, she could so easily knock the wind out of her.

She managed a frozen smile, taking in the surprised, odd expression on her best friend's face.

"Hi."

"Maggie." Bianca breathed out her name, and it made her swallow, as Bianca leaned against the door. "Hi."

There was a moment of awkward silence, until Maggie stared meaningfully over Bianca's shoulder. "Can I-"

"Oh! Sure! I'm sorry!" Bianca laughed nervously, opened the door wider, letting her step in. "How've you been?"

Reaching the center of the living room, Maggie turned on her heel, pasting on a smile. "I've been... busy. School's been driving me nuts, and..."

"Yeah," Bianca said, nodding, stepping forward on her carpet, palms clasped together. "I... I've been wanting to call..."

Panic, fast and hard, shifted into her chest, cutting off her air supply, forcing her to inhale sharply, as awareness of what Bianca wanted to call about made her want to suddenly cry.

"I know." Maggie sighed raggedly, glancing down at the floor. "Listen, Binks, I know that things have been kinda weird-"

"I know." Bianca came forward, closer now, and Maggie sucked in her breath, tried to hold her ground without giving in, backing down, even as every step made her more intensely aware of the last time they had been alone together. "And, Maggie, what happened before-"

"I'm not here to talk about that," she interrupted, stopping Bianca short, just a few feet from her. "I mean..." she said, in the silence that followed, ripping her eyes from Bianca's intense gaze. "I just figured if there was something to talk about... it would have happened by now."

Bianca was quiet, and Maggie swallowed again, trying to force that deep, hard lump down from her throat and back down to her stomach. "Maggie-"

"Bianca, it's fine..." Eyes flicking up, Maggie sucked in her breath. "But I don't want to talk about it."

Bianca's mouth pressed together. "Maggie, I know things are crazy, but I do think that we should talk about it – "

"Okay," Maggie said reasonably, "I don't."

"You can't just run from it-"

"Why not! You did!" Maggie slammed her mouth shut, hissing in self recrimination, turning away at her loss of self control. She waited a moment, gathering her resolve, and then turned back, eyeing Bianca with as much flat ambivalence as she could muster. "Are you still with Lena?"

Bianca's immediate shifting of eyes, the way she broke their stare, the guilty turn down of the pout on her lips, confirmed it, and Maggie smiled at the ache. She expected it.

"You're still with Aiden, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she answered. "And he's not going anywhere." Just like Lena. The big and amazing love of Bianca's life.

Bianca sighed audibly, she was frustrated, and Maggie didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to feel it. She didn't want to process it. At all.

She didn't want to know why Bianca was frustrated, or what Bianca wanted to talk about, or even what she wanted to say.

She was battling the fear, the sores that still bled from her wounded heart, and Bianca's power over her fragile soul.

"Fine," she heard, as Bianca's tone deepened, grew shorter. "What do you want to talk about?"

Maggie licked her lips, rubbed at her neck, and tried to smile. "Bianca, look- I ... it's just that Kendall told me about what happened-"

"Oh my God-" Bianca snapped, already angry, turning away.

"And I just don't want you to make a mistake!"

"I can't believe she got to you!" Bianca's hands flew up, exasperated. "Maggie, you, YOU of all people know what J.R. is capable of."

"Yes," she said immediately. "That's not what this is about –"

"No?" Bianca snapped. "No! Everything I'm about to do, everything I'm doing, I'm doing for that little girl."

"Good!" Maggie breathed, coming forward. "GOOD, Bianca! Then do what's best for her! Let her stay here! Keep her here with you!"

"Maggie-"

"Bianca, Babe is not who you think she is!"

"Because you don't like her? Because you say so?"

"Because I know better."

"Oh, please." Bianca's eyes flashed, "You don't know what we went through, Maggie. I know Babe. I saw her soul in that cabin- you couldn't know-"

There was an ache, one that caused her to almost choke, but she pushed past it. "I know, Bianca! I know- I know what happened in that cabin meant so much to you, I do, but I think that maybe it's colored the way you see her-"

"Maggie, stop."

"You've associated Babe with Miranda and Bianca, you can't do that!"

"That's not true!"

"Bess belongs here. With you."

"Shut up, Maggie!"

The sentence was harsh, and it succeeded, for about half a second, as Maggie blinked, throat gone dry, taking in Bianca's furious face, her flushed expression.

She closed her mouth, licked her lips. "Okay," she said, softly. "Okay – Bianca, I just love you, okay? I just want what's best for you, and I need you to trust me."

She wanted to tell her the truth. She wanted to take Bianca by the shoulders and shake out all this blind devotion, all this grief for Miranda buried deep in her friendship with Babe.

And she couldn't Not until they had that test. Not until they had those samples, not until they had the proof that Bianca couldn't ignore – Bianca would hate her if she did anything less.

"Bianca, can you do that? Can you trust me?" Bianca looked at her, mouth open, breathing hard.

"Maggie, I'm trying-"

"Then just trust me about Babe. Please. Don't take that baby to Florida. Keep her here with you. Don't meet Babe-"

"Maggie, Babe loves me. Babe wouldn't hurt me. Babe knows what she wants. She doesn't keep me guessing. She gets my pain and I get hers."

Maggie's eyes suddenly stung with unshed tears, as she fought the lump of emotion that suddenly lodged in her throat, sucking in a ragged breath as she answered simply, "I see. And I don't. It doesn't matter how much I love you, how much Kendall loves you, not even how much Lena loves you, because the only love you care about is Babe's."

Maggie wouldn't cry. Not when Bianca's jaw straightened, not when her best friend, the person Maggie revered above all else, all but admitted that was true with just the smallest shake of her head. "Maggie, if you're here just to do Kendall's bidding, I think you should leave."

"Bianca-"

"Maggie."

Maggie sucked in her breath, and bit back her words. Once again, Bianca had managed to take her heart, bruise it, beat it, and hand it back to her, a quivering mess.

Maggie's wounds were beginning to scab over now, and she wondered how long it would be, until the numbness would take over, and she wouldn't hurt her anymore.

It had happened with her mother.

As she sighed, moving past her best friend and toward the door, Maggie was surprised to realize she was starting to wish for it to happen with Bianca.

--

Robin had tried to cook a turkey. It was obvious that it wasn't her strong suit.

A last minute plan to save Thanksgiving resulted in Maggie and Robin constructing a weird turkey mold thing, held together by stuffing and mashed potatoes.

Turkey mash. Aiden discovered he actually liked it.

"So much for American cuisine," Robin mumbled, poking at it. She stared at it glumly for another moment, before she glanced up, watching Aiden shovel the food into his mouth.

"Living together," she chirped, arching an eyebrow, an absurd smile on her face that made Aiden flush, rolling his eyes as he chewed his huge forkful.

"It's not as serious as it sounds," he told her pointedly.

"Please." Robin elbowed him. "I'm visiting in a month. I'll be the judge of that." When Aiden stared, she continued, "Just don't start having sex in every corner of the room, all right? That's be freakin' weird."

--

Anna curled her hands together, regal and beautiful despite her shorn head. Her eyes closed and Maggie cursed herself, eyes flickering down to her steaming cup of tea, for affecting Anna this way.

"Anna-"

"No." Her hero shuddered, sucking in her breath and opening her eyes, squeezing her palms together one more time before she blinked at a stray tear. "I'm fine. I knew David had a dark side. I just wasn't aware just how far his shifting ethics would take him."

Maggie didn't respond, she had no way to help. She merely kept her eye on her tea bag, letting it seep, letting it bob in the hot water, before she sighed raggedly.

"Babe is his daughter," she managed. "He's blind to any other fact, I guess."

"Enough to betray Bianca?" Anna replied quietly.

"You know David," she muttered, sing song, painfully.

"I thought I did. Apparently I didn't."

Maggie grimaced, distracted by laughter, as across the room, Robin and Aiden engaged in stealing food from each other's plates.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Maggie." Anna smiled, a painful twitch of her lips that only made Maggie hurt more. "David and I are long over, but I always wanted to believe that the man I loved was still buried inside of him."

"Well, David isn't the only one obsessed with Babe," Maggie said hesitantly, fingers rubbing the thread of the tea bag between her tips, "Bianca loves her so completely. She won't listen to me. She won't listen to Kendall. It's like she's under this spell - all because Babe delivered her baby girl in that cabin - and then ripped her away. God," she sucked in her breath, eyes closing. "I should have been with her, Anna. If I had been with her instead of trying to run away from my feelings like a moron, this wouldn't have happened. I would have taken care of her. I know it-"

"Maggie." Anna's palm settled on hers, squeezed firmly. "Everyone has regrets, and Bianca has coped with her grief the only way she knows how. But it doesn't excuse her taking you for granted."

Kendall had flipped out when Maggie had told her nothing had changed.

_"We'll do it again at Thanksgiving. We'll gang up on her. We'll bring Mother into it if we have to. She'll have to listen."_

_"I'm not going to your place for Thanksgiving," Maggie had told her flatly. "Whatever you do this weekend, do it yourself, but leave me out of it. Bianca and I aren't doing each other much good now - whatever happens, she's not going to listen to me."_

"I want to let her go, Anna," she whispered achingly. "I do. I want to just give up on her and let her go but I can't. Not until Miranda is back with Bianca. Not until Bianca has her heart back. Then she can go to Poland and be with Lena and be happy and I can finally let her go. I can move on."

"With Aiden." Maggie swallowed, hesitating to look at Anna until she squeezed again, a light, firm pressure. Anna's eyes were round, velvety orbs of wisdom. "Can I offer you some advice, Maggie?"

Heart throbbing, Maggie offered an unspoken nod.

"I love my nephew. I love you. And the sight of you with each other, making each other happy, warms me. We can be your family, Maggie, if that's what you want." Maggie blinked, tears sliding suddenly over her cheeks. "But if what you want is Bianca, if the family you're dreaming of is Bianca and that little girl, then ignore your fears, ignore your regrets, and be with them. Claim your happy ending, Maggie. Own it."

Maggie sucked in her breath, and her chest tightened painfully when she whispered simply, "Bianca doesn't want me, Anna. And with Aiden, I'm happy. I want to be free. I just have to do this. Aiden and I, we have to do this - and I can let this go."

Anna didn't respond, but she opened her arms and drew Maggie into them, holding her close. Maggie closed her eyes and sucked in a silent sob, lost in the comfort of Anna's embrace.

--

_end chapter_

**coming soon**

The anniversary of Frankie's death brings about a break up, a truce, a confession and an ultimatum.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART EIGHTEEN**

_I blessed the day I found you  
__I want to stay around you  
__And so I beg you  
__Let it be me_

_Don't take this heaven from one  
__If you must cling to someone  
__Now and forever  
__Let it be me _

_Each time we meet love  
__I find complete love  
__Without your sweet love  
__What would life be? _

_So never leave me lonely  
__Tell me you love me only  
__And that you'll always  
__Let it be me  
_-- Let it Be Me, The Everly Brothers

Bianca was drowning.

She could feel herself thrashing, fumbling for purchase, icy cold water closing around her, sucking her inside like a cold, deep, dark hold.

Her buoys were slowly floating away from her, fingers found outstretched hands only to lose them again, and Bianca paddled desperately toward the sounds of a child screaming, crying out for her, before the waters sunk her further, before Bianca lost her.

The water was up to her chin now, and Bianca struggled, her legs weighted by lead, screams and shouts coming at her from all around, making it impossible to find her.

"MIRANDA! I'M COMING!"

But she choked on the dirty water, gagged on its bitter taste, and tried hard to find her rocks, her shelters. But they weren't there - they were gone, and the water was up to her nose.

She was choking.

And Miranda still screamed.

--

She fingered the letter in her jeans, the flat paper crinkling under her questing digits, as Bianca waited for the elevator to take her up to the Fusion loft.

It was a coward's way, she knew, Frankie's way, and maybe that's why she did it - she didn't have the energy or nerve to see Maggie now.

But Maggie would be thinking of Frankie tonight, just like her, and somewhere, Bianca still hoped Maggie understood that they would always be friends, that Bianca would always love her, even if Maggie didn't understand.

The elevator bobbed to a stop, and the doors slid open, revealing the darkened shadows of Fusion, empty tonight.

Bianca let out a breathless sigh, eyes roving over the open office, the headquarters of her sister and her mother's empire. She was thankful it was empty. Bianca was on the precipice of her choice, and while her loyalty never wavered, she would be lying if she didn't admit, if only to herself, that her heart ached and her loneliness was affecting her.

The anniversary of Frankie's death had never been a good day. That it presided the evening before Miranda's benefit was something she hadn't thought about at the time - but tonight she was consumed with her loss.

She wouldn't sleep tonight. Bianca doubted she could deal with the nightmares.

It was the reason for the red-eye - Bianca would have rather tackled the pain on a plane than in her empty apartment.

Still, it didn't leave her with much time, a few hours to gather her things, avoid her sister's direct questions and almost threats, and somehow convince her to keep quiet about her doubts long enough to get them all to Florida.

There, she would see Babe - and her loneliness would disappear, if only for a second.

She longed for Bess, but J.R. wouldn't let her near her now, and the years before, Frankie's anniversary had been spent with Maggie...

Licking her lips, Bianca shook herself out of her small lapse, moving instead to gather her ID and a few other essential items from her desk, sorting through them, already walking for the elevator once again, when her cell phone lit up, buzzed from inside her purse.

Steps faltering, Bianca dug inside, fingers closing around the small object and holding the LCD screen to her, discovering the caller ID bore a familiar name: Lena.

It was a relief, and Bianca found herself pushing out the breath she had been unconsciously holding, as she flipped open the phone and placed it to her ear, suddenly desperate for an affectionate 'I Love You' from the woman who had never hesitated to tell her so.

"Hello?"

"Bianca."

"Lena!" she answered breathlessly, "Hi." Remembering suddenly that Lena had already tried to contact her another way, she continued immediately, "I got your email, what's so urgent?"

A small hitch of breath, Lena was hesitating, and just the small action dropped a rock in the pit of Bianca's stomach, suddenly concern flooding her.

"Is your mom okay?"

"No, my mother is fine."

Bianca blinked at the cold tone, confused. "Well, I'm glad..." Lena was unusually cold, her tone was different, and it was not what she needed right now. "So then what's wrong?" she asked simply. "You sound..." she struggled to find an adequate description for the desperation creeping through her now, "Well, I don't know how you sound but you're starting to scare me."

"Bianca, I'm just trying to find the way to say this-"

A hand gently settled over her heart, squeezed it, forcing her to gasp at the pain. "Well then just say it," she said, shoulders straightening, suddenly in no mood for the run around. "Please," she added, trying to maintain at least a semblance of politeness.

"Fine," Lena answered, "I'm tired of this, Bianca. I'm tired of your excuses. If you want this relationship to continue, then I need you now. Come to Poland."

The sentence was almost ludicrous. It was a start to the same fight they had been having for months. Apparently, Lena had moved from asking nicely to making pure demands. "I can't just leave right now," she snapped.

"Yes you can." Lena's voice was edged with ice. "I want you on a plane tonight, Bianca."

"Tonight," she repeated. "Tonight!"

"Yes, tonight."

"Why does it have to be tonight?"

"Because if it's not tonight it's never, Bianca."

And there it was, Lena's ultimatum. Bianca considered it, listening to the edge in her voice, a different Lena she didn't know, or maybe hadn't chosen to remember.

There was a part that wanted to fight for this, to keep from losing her hold on the one security she had had these past few months, the ring on her finger, the promise of a future.

But Maggie's kiss burned on her lips, and Frankie's face buried in her mind, and there was no way Bianca was leaving when Babe needed her, and she knew now, either way, Lena would never forgive her for any of it.

"Then it's never."

The word was spoken into abrupt silence, and it sunk deep into her own despair, as she closed her eyes and felt her heart throb with the cementing of her own fate. Of Lena's fate.

"I see."

"I'm sorry, Lena," she said softly. "I want you to be happy-"

"You could care less about my happiness, Bianca."

"That's not true-"

"If it were you'd be here with me."

Bianca's mouth formed a thin line, and she discovered tears stinging her orbs. She wiped them hurriedly, taking in a deep breath that ached in painful retaliation.

"If that's how you want to see it, I can't change it," she said quietly. "Goodbye, Lena. I wish you all the best."

There was quiet nothing on the other side, and Bianca forced herself to pull the phone from her ear, and end the call.

In the dark emptiness of Fusion, Bianca sank into a chair, and buried her face into her hands, the tears spilling over, covering her hands with wet desperation.

She was drowning, had cut everyone from her, and Bianca would not regret her actions.

But it hurt. Deep inside her, it seared her, and she gasped in painfully, shuddering in her loneliness, reaching into her pocket for a tissue.

Frankie's letter came out instead, and as Bianca trembled, she carefully unwrapped it, holding it in her two hands, reading her words to Maggie.

Tears fell on the white sheet with black letters, blurring her words, muddying them to incoherence.

Bianca brought it to her face, inhaled, and let herself sob quietly.

--

Kendall would admit, she had a soft spot for J.R.

He was an insecure little boy in the body of a scared man, and his bitterness was something she recognized, tasted and dealt with inside herself.

He loved his Bess fiercely and without apology, and it was because of that, Kendall felt actual guilt, as she held the small test tubes she had procured up to the shimmering light of SOS, making out the fine little black hairs that signified their proof. Miranda's proof.

Kendall felt like she was walking on water, ready to slip. J.R. hadn't understood why she had been so affected by the little girl's smile as she held her in her arms, and Kendall's couldn't begin to explain it was because she saw Bianca's eyes shining up at her from that beautiful little girl's face. Bianca's hope, and Kendall's salvation.

She held the little girl so tightly in her arms, squeezed and never wanted to let go, gulping down her sob as J.R. continued to look at her oddly, forcing her to give up her niece before he got too suspicious.

She knew she was betraying him. She even felt badly about it.

It didn't change the fact that she would do it.

Pulling the other tube from the pocket of her satin lined coat, Kendall took Bianca's sample and clinked it against Miranda's, comparing the strands together, searching for similarity, some unspoken connection that would be more significant than looking at two glass tubes of hair.

"You look concerned."

The disembodied voice startled her enough to bring down her tubes, as Aiden, shrugging off his leather jacket, scooted into the booth beside her. Rolling them between her fingers on the wooden table, Kendall frowned, watching the hairs jump from the movement. "Hell's frozen over," she said flatly. "I actually feel guilty about something." Aiden stared at her, and she sighed. "Once J.R. finds out how this was done, he'll never talk to me again."

Aiden kept quiet, but she saw the brief flicker of sympathy in his face, and she didn't like it. Straightening, she hardened her tone, waving off his concern. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still doing it. I'm glad I did. I'll do anything for Bianca and that baby girl."

Aiden's dark eyes were running with thoughts, but he wasn't sharing them. Instead, he concentrated on the little glass tubes that Kendal ran between her fingers, watching them slide along the wood.

"There are many people that would," he finally said simply.

Kendall took that in, arching her neck to look a little closer, discovered a small flash of something in his eyes.

"Where's Maggie?"

The words were stolen from her mouth, and Kendall looked up in surprise as Anita sank down on the other side of her, eying the crowded club for any sign of the spunky blonde.

"She's not feeling very well," Aiden said easily. "I thought I best to let her study. She doesn't have to be here for this."

"Are those the tubes?" Anita asked, wearing a grim expression, and Kendall blinked, all business, pushing the vials to her, suddenly nervous, watching as they disappeared into the folds of Anita's coat. "Okay," she said simply. "Aiden and I will head back to the hospital," she told Kendall. "We'll take care of it-"

"Wait- don't I get to come?" Kendall asked, heart jumping suddenly, palms shifting into fists in her sudden panic. "What about the results?"

"The test'll take a few hours," Anita answered simply, once again wearing that grim expression that didn't seem to match the kind face Kendall had seen before. "We'll call you when we get the result."

Kendall's eyes widened, and she jerked her head back to Aiden, suddenly wrought with panic. "That's not good enough!" she snapped, slapping her hand on the table. "We get on a plane in a few hours! We'll be in Florida and then what!"

"Then you do whatever it takes to stall." Kendall scoffed at Aiden's suggestion, blowing out her breath in a big pfft.

"Excuse me?"

"Kendall, think about it," Aiden frowned, leaning forward. "If the proof is true, then our best chance of catching Babe and Jamie is at that concert-"

"So now my sister is bait."

"I've already booked a flight, Kendall. First thing in the morning - but we need the proof. I have to stay behind to get it. You need to watch out for Bianca."

He was making sense. Like usual. Kendall hated when Aiden made sense.

"Fine," she snapped, eyes on the table. "But I need a lot of alcohol now and I need it fast-" Already lifting her hand, she snapped her fingers for the cocktail waitress, lifting her empty martini. "Something harder," she said, and in a burst of unexpected politeness, turned to her companions. "You?"

"I'll take a scotch," Anita said, breathing out unsteadily, her husky voice slightly uneven. "On the rocks. Make it a double."

It was an odd drink for a Saintly Santos, and while Kendall just quirked an eyebrow, Aiden gave his order and then asked what was wrong.

Anita smiled bitterly. "Nothing! I'll be toasting to my independence. Call me Miss Santos."

Ah. Kendall felt her mouth twitch at the insinuation, and when Anita glared at her, she sucked in her breath, the guilt thing coming back to kick her in the ass, as she remembered the part she played in the destruction of Anita's marriage.

Paying Bobby to seduce Greenlee hadn't been one of her better moments, that was for sure.

"I'm sorry," she said honestly.

"Yeah, right." Anita was bitter and angry, but Kendall didn't blame her.

"Anita-"

"No - you did me a favor." Anita's eyes lifted, and locked onto hers. "You showed me Bobby's true colors. And now... Somehow, I have this light feeling. It's scary, but kind of free. Does that sound heartless?"

Aiden's mouth twitched but Kendall only arched an eyebrow, suddenly impressed. "Not at all," she said tacitly. "Welcome to the gay land of Divorcees."

Aiden rolled his eyes, trying a different approach. "Anita, this is the first time in your life that you've really been on your own. This is a new chapter for you."

Beautiful Anita Santos considered that, sucking in a painful breath that made Kendall smile sadly alongside her.

"Exactly. Yeah. I mean, I've never made a decision for myself, by myself. The future is in my hands, and it's -- it's liberating."

"Preach it, sister," Kendall said, as the cocktail waitress came back, setting their drinks in front of them. Reaching for her martini, she lifted it high. "To the future, whatever it may bring us. Really, who the hell could guess it would bring the three of us to this point?"

She actually got a smile out of Anita, and Aiden smirked, obviously amused at her crudeness, because some things never changed.

"Here's to night one of the rest of our lives." Anita wavered, and took another breath, "I have the feeling it won't be boring."

They clinked, and drank, a brief moment of true companionship, preparation for the long night, and the very long weekend that faced them all.

--

_Reggie sprawled carelessly on her couch, so at ease Maggie envied him. He wore a tight smile, an almost frown, obviously not pleased to discover Aiden had moved in, and his tone was so weird, Maggie had to ask what was with him. _

_"It's just the end of a dream of mine," he said finally, "I kind of pictured you with someone else." _

_The thought of Reggie as a matchmaker brought a welcome smile to her lips, and she rolled her eyes. "Who?" she asked, chuckling. "You?" _

_"No," he said shortly, obviously not amused at her small descent into conceit. "Bianca." The name did it's job. Her smile left immediately, and that painful ache that she had been free from for half a minute slid back into place, like a steel trap over her heart. "I kind of figured it would be you two in the end." _

_She felt a wave of irritation float over her spin, forcing her jaw to harden as she tried hard to control her sudden anger. _

_"Me and Bianca," she repeated, tone hard. "Why would you even suggest something like that?" _

_The exasperated tone did nothing. Reggie only snorted, planting his foot on her coffee table. "Yeah, cause that's the craziest thought ever," he drawled sarcastically, and a flush of heat rippled down her body, forcing her to retreat to the counter, clutching it, suddenly in need of an anchor. " You think I don't notice these things because I'm a guy?"_

_Maggie grimaced, holding in a small breath before letting it out, licking her lips. "Yes, Bianca and I get each other," she admitted, deciding it would be fruitless to try to keep denying it. Reggie had been around, Reggie had seen the looks. "That's all true. But she is with Lena-" Reggie rolled his eyes, shifting his feet. "And it's big and great and it's not going anywhere." _

_"Anywhere except for halfway around the world! To Poland!" Maggie sighed, moving not to the kitchen, suddenly desperate for a distraction. " I used to mess with this girl in Center City. Now, how long do you think that lasted?_"

_"Yeah, well you're you and Bianca is," she began immediately, and her beating heart caught her words in her throat, losing steam suddenly when Reggie got up, came at her, "... Bianca," she managed feebly. _

_Reggie didn't even bother to try to hear that. "All right," he said, leaning over the counter, staring at her, "When you think about Bianca and Lena together-" Maggie rolled her eyes. She really tried not to. "Do you actually think that's a together forever type thing? NO! But when you think MAGGIE and Bianca-" _

_"Okay, Bianca and I are just..." Once again, she lost her argument, head already shaking with the image of her and Bianca on that couch- "friends-" _

_"All right, all I'm saying is you two match. That's all." _

_He made it sound so simple. So easy, and Maggie was surprised at just how quickly the tears burned in her eyes. _

_Swallowing down the frustration, Maggie took in a breath. "Okay, Reggie? Whatever I thought of Bianca, Bianca doesn't want me. And now I have Aiden. And we match. You know what? I'm very happy that she does have someone, because now I am finally happy." _

_He narrowed his eyes, taking in her words, tasting him on his mouth, letting them roll around. _

_"You could be happier with Bianca," he said flatly, and Maggie sucked in her curse, eyes on her counter, trembling slightly. _

_"Shut up, Reggie," she snapped back, turning away from him._

--

Maggie was never the kind to try to consciously wallow in self pity. There were moments when she had her own latitudes of despair, but she had learned a long time ago to lock her pain inside of her, keep it close to her like a well guarded secret.

Bianca had weaned her off of that, taken her hard heart and pried it open, with the depth of love for Maggie's sister.

Maggie had always been jealous of Frankie's freedom, but she had never been jealous of Frankie's life. Maggie had gotten out. Frankie hadn't.

She had never wanted anything Frankie had until Bianca.

But it was Frankie who found Bianca first, who took Bianca's heart and made it her own, and while Frankie loved her for only a short while, Maggie knew, deep down, if Frankie lived, this would have been her place. Her life. Her love.

Bianca loved Frankie with the intensity with which she would never love Maggie.

Aiden called a while ago, checking in, and she smiled through her sorrow and told him again that she was fine, for some reason not wanting to let go the reason for her depression: missing the sister she hardly knew, unable to explain why she felt like there was a hole in her heart.

The Everly Brothers crooned at her, one of Frankie's guilty pleasures, taken by her mother, who would put them on and listen to them, high off her kite, sobbing in her couch for hours at a time.

Maggie would watch as sometimes, for the briefest moments, she would grab Frankie and hold onto her so tightly, sobbing into her little sister's hair.

Closing her eyes, Maggie imagined herself wrapped into her mother's embrace, curling around her, picturing Frankie's face, Frankie's desperate need for affection.

When the knocks came at the door, she didn't want to move. Considered ignoring the visitor and hoping they'd go away, but her music was on, and it was loud, and she knew whoever it was, they had heard it.

They wouldn't go away.

She shoved the book she wasn't reading off her lap and headed slowly toward the door, taking a moment to suck her breath in and steady herself, before she unlocked the latch and pulled it open.

Bianca, dressed in a purple shirt, stood in the doorway, in her hand a single white flower.

--

She had surprised Maggie, that was evident. Bianca felt horribly fragile, standing there with her single flower, as Maggie's expression tightened, and before her friend had a chance to throw her out, or slam the door in her face, she sucked in her breath, and began in a halting voice.

"I know I don't deserve this right now," she began softly, "But I'm thinking about her, missing her, and I know you are too. I need my best friend, Maggie, I want to be with you tonight, and I'm hoping that we can... just be with each other, without all the other stuff getting in the way."

Maggie's mouth was a firm line, staring at her, expressionless.

"What, like a truce?"

"Exactly like."

A horrible moment of waiting, and then Maggie pushed harder, and the door opened. Her smaller friend stepped to the side, allowing her entry.

The relief she felt was tangible, and Bianca blew out her breath, grateful, as she fought to keep from staring at Maggie, instead stepping into her apartment and handing her the single rose.

"Thank you."

Maggie twirled the flower in her fingertips, and Bianca watched, heart suddenly full with unexpected longing, as she sank down on the couch and waited for Maggie join her.

Her friend looked especially beautiful tonight, light brown hair pulled back, small smattering of bangs wisping across her forehead. Her eyes, dark with moisture, were magnetic, and afraid of drowning inside of them, Bianca jerked her gaze down to her fingers, digging into her pocket for her letter, fumbling with it as her voice began to tremble.

"I... I um..." she swallowed, tried to steady her voice. "I wrote you this." She thrust it toward her, and Maggie, still wearing that careful, closed expression, took it from her, opening it in front of her, skimming it. "It's smudged," Bianca added. "I'm sorry."

"You were crying." Maggie's voice was flat, to the point, and Bianca swallowed yet again, suddenly lost without her anchor, unsure now how to handle the feelings sifting through her.

"Yes, I was."

Beside her, Maggie continued to study her, until Bianca's eyes shifted, locked onto hers, and Maggie moved off the couch. Bianca kept her gaze on her lap, taking in a haggard breath, forcing herself to keep from following Maggie with her hungry stare.

Lena's rings were gone. She studied her bare fingers, found the delayed reaction to what she had done jumpstarting some hope in her heart.

Maggie returned, her fingers brushing against hers, a small touch that sent a jolt within her. Bianca took the wine glass pressed into her, and smiled tightly. "Thank you."

"I wasn't sure if this would be a good idea," Maggie said, and Bianca almost winced at the memory she was inferring to. "But we're both adults - I think we could use a drink."

"I know I could." She drank in a large gulp of Maggie's wine, feeling the alcohol move down her throat, settling into her stomach like liquid poison. "Maybe we're better friends for it."

Maggie arched an eyebrow, placing her own sipped glass down on the coffeetable in front of her, repositioning herself more comfortably, legs tucked under.

She wore a striped shirt that spread tightly across her chest. Bianca found herself lingering on the sight.

Her bare hand felt naked, and Bianca smoothed her other hand over it, absorbing the feeling, getting used to it.

"I hate that this is awkward."

Bianca lifted her head up, caught Maggie's face as she said it, as her exhausted friend held her fingers on her temple, closing her eyes and whispering the statement sadly.

Bianca's tension flooded from her, and she reached for Maggie's hand, carefully cupping the palm in her own. "It doesn't have to be. Maggie... I just... I wanted to be with you tonight. It didn't matter that we were fighting."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"It means I love you."

"Right," Maggie's tone was bitter, a harsh laugh. "I thought it may have had something to do with Frankie - tonight-"

"Yes, it does," Bianca said slowly. "Maggie, I wanted to be here for you. I wanted us to be here for each other. Just tonight, if that's all I have from you. Then we can go back to fighting, but there's no one here but us. Please, just give me that."

Maggie's eyes opened slowly, took in her expression with a dark, intense gaze. "Should I?"

She didn't deserve it. She knew that. But Bianca was so lonely, and so sad, and Maggie called to her like a drug. She wanted nothing else but to be with her, and it had been an impulse she hadn't been able to ignore, any more than she could ignore her fluttering heart and her heady desire.

"If you want me to leave, I will."

Maggie closed her eyes, sad and tired, and Bianca's heart shuddered when Maggie whispered slowly, "I don't want you to leave."

They spoke in low tones, reverent of the night, and the awkwardness transformed into something else, as Bianca's heart began to fill with the smell, the presence of Maggie. She was drunk not on the wine, but on Maggie, head thrown against the back of the couch, focused intently on Maggie's voice, Maggie's face, Maggie's movements. Everything Maggie did was just beautiful and perfect, and watching her, Bianca bit her lower lip, nearly ready to cry from the newfound pleasure of just watching her friend.

Lost in conversation, Maggie chuckled about something, and as Bianca's laughter died, she found herself caught up in the sudden silence that filled the room, as the cd lapsed between songs, and suddenly violins smoothed into her ears.

The Everly Brothers, Let it Be Me.

She listened to the words, felt the lyrics seep into her soul, as her eyes dragged back to Maggie, staring at her with the drunk fascination that came with being in love.

Bianca closed her eyes from it, afraid of being overwhelmed.

"Frankie loved this song," Maggie whispered.

"I know." Her eyes blinked open, watering with tears. "She made me listen to it once."

Maggie was almost pressed against her, leg thrown over hers, head resting against her shoulder, and she smelled of Fusion perfume, her breath warm tufts against Bianca's skin.

"She wanted someone to love her this much," Maggie managed, "She wanted to feel this ache, no one ever loved her like that. Until you." Bianca sucked in a painful breath, as Maggie shifted and stared up at her, "You loved her this way."

There was admitted longing in Maggie's voice, and overcome, Bianca's palm drifted over Maggie's cheek, feeling soft, satin skin, unable to get enough of it.

"I love you this way," she whispered, so reverent, so delicate, heart pounding with feeling.

Maggie let out a ragged breath, as Bianca continued to worship the beauty of her face, the delicate features, striking and uniquely Maggie.

"Bianca..."

She smiled painfully through her tears, overwhelmed with pure desire. "I'm in love with you, Maggie."

The Everly Brothers crooned in harmony, filtering her confession with harmony, aching want in their own lyrics.

Maggie's mouth opened against her questing thumb, allowing her to feel, and her eyes were dark, so dark and beautiful.

Closer still, Bianca lowered her head, until Maggie sighed and suddenly there were velvet lips sliding against hers, a warm rush of breath that made her sigh into them, sinking deeper into the moist, glorious cavern of Maggie's mouth.

She kissed her slowly, dipping into Maggie's mouth, tasting something precious, infinite. A tentative swipe of Maggie's tongue on her bottom lip made her groan, as Bianca shifted and deepened her exploration, holding Maggie's head tilted, touching her tongue to hers and tangling around it, drawing it into her mouth, sucking on it.

Maggie's cry, ripped from her throat, set a flame of roaring desire inside Bianca, a liquid heat that made her shudder uncontrollably, break free of Maggie's lips for a pant of air, before dipping again to capture Maggie's lips, feeling Maggie shift in her arms, warm body settling into her lap as they kissed, Bianca's palms smoothing down Maggie's side, trying to grab fistfuls of cloth in an attempt to hold onto her, worship this body, this face.

Her head was light, dizzy, and she pulled away from that tempting mouth to slide her lips against Maggie's glorious throat, dragging her tongue along the column of her neck, nipping and suckling.

"Oh, God," she heard above her, and Bianca closed her eyes, hugging Maggie to her, suddenly delirious with want, with need. "Stop."

She didn't hear her, too caught up in sucking on soft skin, blood rushing in her ears, heady with desire. "STOP, Bianca!"

Hands pushed, and suddenly Maggie was away from her, palms pressed against her shoulders, as the woman in her lap stared down at her, breathing heavily.

"What the hell are we doing-" Already, Maggie was shoving off, and Bianca wanted to suddenly cry at losing the warmth of her on top of her.

"Maggie-"

"What the hell were you doing!"

Bianca swallowed, desperate with need, with the cascading truth of her own feelings, open now, raw, as she looked up at Maggie beseechingly, frozen, still hot, still wanting her so badly, torn between reveling in her now spoken feelings and coming back to this reality, to Maggie's terribly confused, dark eyes.

--

_end chapter_

**coming soon**

Frankie's anniversary, continued. Bianca tries to explain but finds it may be too little, too late. Aiden and Anita conduct the DNA test, and Maggie issues an ultimatum of her own.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART NINETEEN**

_I've been made blue  
__I've been lied to  
__When will I be Loved? _

_I've been turned down  
__I've been pushed 'round  
__When will I be Loved?  
_-- When Will I Be Loved, The Everly Brothers

Every single inch of her was overwhelmed with so much feeling Maggie was really afraid that she was about to explode.

It came together in a maelstrom of emotion blurring together: lust, love, hate, anger, sorrow, joy- seared and branded and so burnt into her soul she had no idea how to sort them out, how to make sense of anything.

Instead her brain focused on her rapid breathing, on the dazed look of Bianca's face, the swollen mouth, and the tingling on her own that had her licking her lips, fumbling for purchase as she stumbled away, stepping back from whatever demon that had just taken over.

Bianca had kissed her. She had kissed Bianca. Not innocent pecks, not soft barely there flutters that could have been thrown away to the heat of the moment. No, there had been tongues and mouths and straddling and hands in unexpected places, and Maggie KNEW, she KNEW, that if she hadn't stopped it when she did, it would have gone much further.

So much further.

She shuddered erratically, rubbing at her arms, waiting in the deafening silence for Bianca to explain how the hell this had happened, how she had once again taken whatever comfort and safety she offered to her and decimated it, shattered it to pieces

There was a deafening moment of silence, enough for Maggie to be overcome with a wave of dejavu, enough to remember the champagne incident. Enough to become really and truly pissed.

When Bianca began to stammer, Maggie had had enough.

"What?" she suddenly snarled, breathless and scared, "Did you lose it for a second? Confuse me for Frankie again? Fall back onto bad habits-"

"NO!" Bianca pushed off the couch and immediately, Maggie stepped back, eyes suddenly stinging with tears, breath panting. "Maggie, that's not what this is-"

"No?" she repeated, tone hard, angry, as Maggie pushed palms against her face, felt warm and feverish, and still, her heart wouldn't stop beating so harshly, as she whirled and suddenly found Aiden's discarded shirt, left forgotten on her desk. And the guilt came and invaded everything else, and Maggie found herself groaning, sinking down, burying her face in her hands. "I keep doing this to him - I keep trashing him-"

"Maggie-"

"Don't touch me," she snapped, jerking away from Bianca's hesitant touch, eyes opening and narrowing as she took in her beautiful best friend, who came in with her stupid flower and her stupid smile and tore down every protective brick Maggie had build for THIS VERY REASON.

She took in a haggard breath, trying hard to calm herself down, wrapping arms around herself as she kept her gaze on the floor. "Just tell me what that was," she finally managed, in this low, desperate tone.

A pause, and then her eyes fluttered closed, as Bianca's answer ripped through her. "Maggie- it's exactly what I said it was before I did it," she heard, from a gentle, easy tone. "I'm in love with you, and I guess I got carried away-"

"Stop," she said, shaking her head fervently, "Don't tell me that."

"I know you're surprised, Maggie. It's a shock to me too-"

"Oh, please."

"Things have been so confusing." A short, bitter chuckle ripped out of her throat, as Maggie wiped desperate tears from her eyes and stumbled to her feet, moving away from Bianca, trying to ignore her best friend who stood beseechingly next to the couch. "And I guess that it made it impossible for me to see how I feel for you-"

"Right-" Maggie snapped, shuddering as she looked at Bianca, who had the nerve to look so hurt and vulnerable, like what Maggie could say had any affect on her. "Tell me, Bianca - how did Lena feel when you told her about all these confusing thoughts?"

She could see a gulp visibly bob its way down Bianca's throat. "That's just it, Maggie - Lena and I..." She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear it. "Lena and I aren't together anymore."

She shook her head, the chill going down her spine and riding up it like a wave, setting her heart beating even faster and the pit in her stomach even deeper. "I don't believe it-"

"It's the truth." Bianca's tone had a hint of anger in it now, her sincerity making her cheeks flush, tinge red with emotion. "We broke up earlier tonight, and I knew I had to see you-"

"So what? Then you knew I'd jump in your arms? Like some willing standby girlfriend?"

"No! Maggie that's not what happened here." Bianca came forward, tried to touch her, and Maggie couldn't let her. Not right now. She couldn't trust herself to allow one digit of Bianca to touch her highly sensitized flesh, already she felt overheated and flushed and ready to go insane. Bianca wavered, swallowed, sighed. "Maggie, what happened has been coming for a long time. It was beautiful and intense, and I know you felt that, too-"

Maggie couldn't get past Lena. Couldn't get past Bianca's phrasing, and almost as if her brain was searching for ways to deny this, she latched onto a thought.

"Who broke up with who?"

Bianca blinked, obviously thrown by the quiet interjection. "What?"

"Who broke up with who?" Maggie enunciated, arms crossed, voice like flint. "Did you call her up? Tell her that Maggie suddenly rocked your world?"

"Maggie, I don't see how that's relevant-"

"Trust me," she snapped, cutting her off. "It's very relevant. Who did it? Who started it?"

Bianca looked confused, eyes shifting away from her, voice gone dizzy from her the direct questioning. "It... It -"

"What?"

"It was mutual," Bianca managed.

"I don't buy that," Maggie said. "One of you must have started it. So who said the words, Bianca?"

"Maggie, I don't see-"

"Just answer the fucking question, Bianca!" Her sentence ended in a shout, and it threw Bianca off, caused her beautiful best friend to finally shut her mouth, the indecision flitting off her face as watery eyes met with hers.

"She did," she said slowly, thickly. "She gave me an ultimatum and I didn't take it."

"What was it?"

"Maggie-"

"What.Was.IT."

Bianca's hands tangled together, digits holding on to each other, a sign of anxious frustration. "She told me to get on a plane to Poland tonight."

"And of course you couldn't do that."

"No, I couldn't-"

"Because that would have meant committing to something."

"NO! Maggie, it doesn't change things, it doesn't change the way I feel-"

"Bullshit," Maggie breathed, suddenly wiping at her eyes, furious at herself for letting even this much show. "Face it, Bianca, if it wasn't for Lena and her finally growing a spine you wouldn't be here right now. You would have dropped off your letter and taken off to Florida because you still had someone." Maggie's heart was rapidly growing hard, increasingly numb to the number of ways Bianca could hurt her. "You didn't love me then, and you don't love me now."

--

At night, the hospital was alien in its starkness.

Aiden had spent enough time in these walls to grow almost comfortable in the plastic chairs, and as he shifted, curved his spine along the molded hardness, he was slightly disturbed by the fact.

Anita, the beautiful brunette with the kindest eyes he had ever seen, offered him a tired, tight smile, as she pressed a coffee into his palms, accepting his thanks with a nod, and sinking down beside him, holding her own steaming cup to her nose, taking in the cheap aroma with a grimace.

"You don't have to wait with me," she told him in a low tone. "It'll be another few hours yet."

"No, I'd rather wait," he assured her, blinking away the sleepiness as best he could. "I know Maggie's anxious about these results, and I'd rather come home with some sort of answer for her. Maybe it'll cheer her up, I don't know."

"She's upset."

"Yeah," he said, bobbing his head automatically. "Couldn't get it out of her this morning. One thing about Maggie, she's got all this pain, and she keeps it all inside." Aiden licked his lips, rubbing roughly at his chest, heart suddenly shuddering at Maggie and all the pain she locked away. "To get it out of her I have to work hard, pull every trick I have out of me-" He managed a tiny smile. "She's harder to crack than any criminal."

Anita smiled weakly back at him. "I suppose it doesn't help that you love her."

The way she said it struck a twinge inside Aiden, and suddenly he winced, eyes flickering down to her bare, ringless finger. "Bloody hell, Anita - I'm sorry-" Going on and on about his Maggie, and Anita on the evening of her divorce-

"No, it's fine." Anita's gaze was on her coffee, as she twisted the Styrofoam cup in her fingertips, watching the liquid swirl. "The way you talk about her - it... it answers a lot of questions."

He blinked, momentarily confused. "What questions?"

She hesitated, and he leaned forward, ready to pry out her obvious distress when she glanced up, suddenly staring at him with dark, honest eyes. "Bobby told me that the reason I was divorcing him was because of you. Because of my feelings for you."

The words, he was ashamed to say, still affected him, but Aiden was good enough to do nothing but furrow his brow deep, taking in a deep, affecting breath and wait Anita out, as she searched his eyes, his face, for any indication as to what he was thinking, feeling.

"He told me you had feelings for me, Aiden. Is that true?"

There was a curious dryness in his throat, as Aiden felt the reminiscence of his empty feelings, a small spark because he was, after all, a man, and Anita was a beautiful woman.

But Maggie remained in his thoughts and his heart, and he tightened his smile, taking in a hesitant rush of air to begin-

"I'm sorry," Anita interrupted, before he had a chance to try and answer. "That was unfair of me to ask. It's not any of my business."

He smiled grimly, shifting his large hands in his lap, around his cup of horrible hospital coffee, blowing out his breath.

"You're right," he said frankly, but he widened his smile into a gentle one. "But I'll be honest with you, it's what you deserve."

Anita's brown eyes were always engaging. Dark and luminous.

"I had feelings for you, Anita. But you were married, and I've moved on."

"With Maggie," Anita finished, tone trembling slightly, nodding mechanically. "I know. I see it. The way you look at her." A rush of heat beat his cheeks, and he glanced back down at his lap, like a sheepish school boy. "I hope Maggie realizes just how lucky she is."

He bit his lower lip, kept his gaze on his coffee, as his insecurity betrayed himself in the small splatter of coffee that dripped from his suddenly tilted cup, making him hiss in sudden pain.

He didn't say it, but he silently agreed.

--

_Oh, God. _

Bianca had imagined this moment years ago, back when she was able to admit to herself that Maggie was who she wanted. In her dreams, it had always gone over perfectly. Mutual declarations, hearts and flowers and breathless kisses in vivid Technicolor and surround sound. Teenage professions of love, together forever and going steady.

It had never been ugly. It had never been bruising. It had never been frightening.

Everything was all wrong, and Bianca's heart was trapped in her throat, mangling her words, muddling her thoughts, as her feelings lay bare and open and new even to herself, while Maggie stomped on them, like they meant nothing.

She pushed past the hurt, tried hard to see instead Maggie's anguish, Maggie's fear and desperation, look toward to the end where she could finally make Maggie believe and they could be together.

She had to get there - she had to hope it would happen.

"Maggie..." she began thickly, pushing into the side of her head with her palm, as if trying to contain her thoughts, make them make sense. "Look, it was all screwed up before - I couldn't think, I was afraid of opening up and hurting all over again. And maybe I took the long way around to figuring it out, but it doesn't make my feelings any less real. Any less true."

Maggie's eyes were shut, like she was trying to keep her out, and when her beautiful Maggie gave a delicate shudder, Bianca felt a jolt of hope.

"Maggie," she whispered, "Maggie, are you scared of what it would mean if we were together? Is that what this is about?"

Maggie's eyes shot open, taking her in with a wide open mouth and accusing eyes. "Bianca, I wanted you," she whispered roughly. "I did. I won't deny it. But you could only see Lena. She was all you wanted, and now I have Aiden."

She literally blanched at the name, snapping her head back as if struck.

"Is he just supposed to disappear?" Maggie continued, whispering brokenly. "I'm with him. I love him. We're happy together, and just because you suddenly decide-"

"Okay..." Bianca whispered, gentle, careful as she could be. She was dealing with a fragile heart, a fragile soul, a heart she had broken herself, and now had to try to put back together. "And what about the feelings you said you had for me? The ones you can't deny? I felt them, Maggie - I felt it in your kiss. And I know you felt it too, in the way I touched you. Can you just ignore that. Can you turn it off?" She was closer now, closer enough to touch, but she kept her distance, as small as it was, trying hard to at least respect Maggie's scared sensibilities. "Can you throw them away, Maggie? Because I know for sure that I can't. I tried, and here I am, in love with you, like a carousel, back to you. And I know we can have something, Maggie." Tentatively, she reached forward, skimmed across Maggie's cheek, felt a spike of unexpected hope when Maggie's eyes closed, and her lips parted, exhaling raggedly. "We can't stop this, Maggie. We can't fight it. Please tell me that you feel it too."

Maggie's eyes opened, jeweled brilliance streaked with heartbreak and fighting hesitation. "You didn't want me..." she managed brokenly. "You wanted Frankie, you wanted Lena-"

"I want you," Bianca said, so firmly, so honestly. "I want you so badly, Maggie. I want you because you're beautiful and smart and funny and God..." she swallowed, overcome with feeling as Maggie tilted into her touch. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

She was closer still, another hand gently smoothing up Maggie's shoulders, as gently as if she were touching a wild animal, working through the sweaty mane of Maggie's light brown locks, and Bianca bit her lip, watching the beautiful face as it struggled with feeling.

"I love you, Maggie," she whispered, lowering her head until her words were breathed against Maggie's, as she sucked in Maggie's essence, a whisper of touch against her lips. "I know you love me. We love each other, and it's bigger than you and Aiden, it's bigger than Lena and me. And we can take it. We can be together, we can be happy. Please, Maggie. Don't be afraid - trust me. Trust me to show you how much I can love you, how happy we can be."

Maggie's moan was audible, forehead tilted against Bianca's cheek, until their mouths met in a precious, gentle kiss. Bianca nearly cried in relief, reverently cupping Maggie's face in her palms, keeping her lips on hers for another taste.

Breaking apart, she kept her eyes closed, smoothing her cheek against Maggie's, nuzzling her skin. "I love you."

There was another slice of heaven, a few seconds of doing nothing but feeling, until Maggie broke contact, leaning back, causing Bianca to open her eyes, discover an unreadable expression, a dark, dark gaze.

"Prove it."

Bianca swallowed, but immediately nodded, managing a relieved smile. "Anything."

"Stay here," Maggie told her simply. "Don't go to Florida tonight. Stay here with me."

--

"So what happens if this test comes out positive?"

Aiden lifted his head, pausing in the middle of trying to massage the crook out of his neck, eyeing his friend with a grimace. "When."

"When," she said, accepting the correction with a smirk of her own. "When this test comes out positive?"

"Then I take it to Florida," he told her, glancing down at his wrist, pushing back his leather cuff to inspect the time. "Show the proof to Bianca and Erica Kane - to the Chandlers, get a legal test done and arrest Babe Chandler and everyone else who had a hand in this."

Anita considered that, taking in a ragged breath as she swallowed. "That's a lot of pressure to put on a gal, Aiden."

He smiled. "I wouldn't do it if I didn't think you couldn't handle it."

She rolled her eyes, ready to respond when the buzzing of his phone interrupted her before she could. Smiling apologetically, he reached into his pocket, flipping open the little contraption to study the caller ID.

ANNA, it blinked at him.

With a sudden suck of breath, he pressed the answer button, bringing it to his ear. "Anna!"

"Aiden, thank goodness."

"What is it!" he asked sharply. "What's wrong! Did the doctor-"

"Aiden- calm down! I'm fine!"

He blinked, the relief nearly overwhelming. "Why the bloody hell did you scare me like that!"

"I'm not calling for you, you silly bint. Is Maggie with you? She's not picking up her phone."

The turn of the conversation was confusing. "No, she's at home, studying. Why?"

"Aiden... tell me you remembered."

He shook his head, unsure where this was going. "Remembered what?"

"Today, Aiden. Today is the anniversary of her twin sister's death. The one that brought her to that god-forsaken town in the first place! The one who was killed by the woman who nearly killed Maggie as well!"

And suddenly, it all came pounding into him, the memories of Maggie and Frankie, and the death, and Good-Lord it all made sense now-

He sucked in his breath, eyes shutting tight, banging his fist against his temple. "SHIT."

"Aiden, get your ass home and be with your girlfriend. Now."

"I'm on my way," he snapped, shutting down the phone, already out of his seat. When Anita looked at him, open concern on her face, he managed through the lump in his throat, "I completely forgot about today being- Maggie's sister, she was killed today, four years ago."

"Oh, God..." Anita whispered.

"I have to go-"

"Yes, go!" Anita was already shooing him away. "Ill call you with the results."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

He didn't wait for a response, already moving as fast as he could for the hospital doors.

--

The euphoria that had filled her was now shut down, as if a sheet of ice water had drenched her, and Bianca was left sputtering, in complete and utter shock.

"What?" she managed, heart shuddering in her chest, blinking, arms dropping. "Maggie, how can you even ask me that?"

"I feel like I have every right to ask you that," Maggie said frankly.

Bianca blinked, shaking her head now, at the edge of an abyss, her heart ripping inside of her as she took in what Maggie had asked her to do - what Maggie actually thought was feasible that she could actually DO.

"Maggie... you know, you KNOW how much I care about that little girl. You were the only one I told-"

"I know."

"You can't ask me that!"

Maggie was coming forward, sliding hands in hers, and this time, it was Bianca who was stepping away from her, jerking her hands out of hers. "Bianca - Bianca! Can't you see that Bess belongs here!"

She sucked in her breath, shaking the damning words out of her head, unable to take that it was Maggie telling her these things - like a devil perched on her shoulder.

"Stop it," she begged, her tone flint. "Stop saying that. Bess belongs with her mother-"

"YES, YES, Bianca, she does!" Maggie's eyes were moist and full, and Bianca's dry throat, bruised heart, could only take so much pleading, as she shuddered against Maggie's words, Maggie's fingers on her, trying to reel her in.

"What are you trying to say!" she breathed. "That I should usurp Babe's place? Take away her mother's right just because you feel like I should! Do you think I'm crazy enough to steal that baby again?"

Her voice was rising, and as it did, Bianca realized just how angry she was, how her heart was hardening, almost against her will, in complete instinct, because raw and bleeding, the decision would have crumbled her.

"No-" Maggie grabbed hold, and Bianca tried to shake her off, tried to hard to keep Maggie's words out of her head. "Bianca, I'm not saying you're crazy. I know you love her. That's why I need you to trust me-"

"I can't believe you would think I would even consider-"

"Bianca, listen to me-" Jerking her around, Bianca was held loose, like a puppet, as Maggie now held palms to her face, jerking her eyes down to her level, forcing her to see her in the face. "Listen to me - I love you. I love you so much, Bianca, and I just want to help you-"

"Let me go-"

"Bianca, Bess is Miranda."

The words slid into her gut like a knife, blowing the air out of her, and already building up her wall, Bianca couldn't downshift fast enough to truly absorb them. Instead, she recoiled like an animal stung, shaking away the hurtful words, her love for Maggie crumbling under the weight of the pain Maggie was inflicting upon her.

"How could you?" she whispered, in a tone so low it was barely above a whisper. "How could you say something like that!"

"It's the truth! Bianca, I didn't want to tell you before, because I knew you'd have a hard time with it!"

"Stop it! Just shut up!" Already, she was backpeddling, shaking Maggie off, tears blurring her vision as she headed for the door, trying hard to escape this - escape this heaven and hell that burned and seared her. "I didn't think you'd ever hurt me like this-"

"Bianca, please! Stay here! Talk to me-" Tears stained Maggie's voice, but Bianca couldn't hear them. Her panic was pounding in her ears and she nearly crumpled with the voices in her head, the ghost of her child screaming out for protection, and Bianca stumbled toward it, unable to see Maggie anymore, not daring to, not wanting to.

"Bianca, I LOVE YOU."

She froze, fingers twitching, and shaking the her head, Bianca wiped her tears desperately from her face, and kept going, slamming the door between them, blocking her from Maggie's professions of love.

--

He opened the door hesitantly, careful as he stepped into their shared apartment, trying hard to keep this place sacred.

In his hands, the cellophane holding his flowers together crumpled, making noise, and Aiden sucked in his breath, careful as he eyed the unmoving form on the couch.

"Maggie?"

Heart trembling oddly, Aiden was gentle as he moved forward, placing his flowers on the coffeetable, one hand on Maggie's shuddering form.

She was crying.

Aiden sucked in his breath, careful as he knelt on the carpet, reaching forward to cup Maggie's tearstained face. "Oh, Maggie..."

She looked at him with such empty eyes, and it broke him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered haggardly, voice suddenly husky with emotion. "I should have been here with you. I'm sorry I didn't remember-"

She was staring at him with that frightening look, and he waited with bated breath, hands gentle over her scalp, tender and loving and scared.

Maggie rasped hard and suddenly wrapped her arms around his, pulling him closer. Aiden shut his eyes tight, and gathered the tiny form to him, let his beautiful girl cry in his arms, weep for all her loss, for the emotion she carried inside of her.

"I love you," he murmured against her crown. "I do."

She didn't respond, but she sobbed herself to sleep in his lap, clutching to him so tightly, Aiden wondered if she would ever let go.

He didn't mind if she never did.

_end chapter_

**coming soon**

Kendall tattles to Erica, who takes it upon herself to get through to Bianca's thick skull. Aiden and Maggie get the test results but have a harder time trying to get to Florida, and Bianca finally has an 'oh shit' moment of clarity.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART TWENTY**

_everything you think you know baby is wrong  
and everything you think you had baby is gone _

certain things turn ugly when you think too hard  
and nagging little thoughts change into things you can't turn off  
everything you think you know baby  
is wrong

it's all over but the crying  
fade to black I'm sick of trying  
took too much and now I'm done  
it's all over but the crying

-- It's All Over But the Crying, by Garbage

--

Her baby sister was a Kane.

Kendall remembered a moment, just a specific scene, that stood out in her head, as she watched Bianca now, her baby sister holding her baby in her lap, cuddling Miranda so close, lies coming so glibly as she smiled at J.R..

She remembered the boathouse, the day she had first felt Miranda move, inside the sweet haven of Bianca's belly. She remembered teaching Bianca to lie, nearly dying of chortling laughter at Bianca's extreme supremely fake expressions, adoring her baby sister so much she felt filled by it.

It had been months ago, and since then, a piece of them both had withered away and died. Losing Miranda had changed Bianca forever, but her fierce, undying loyalty had remained the same.

Bianca, beautiful Bianca, with her dark brown shiny hair and her luminous eyes, rolled her lies so easily off her tongue, smiling at J.R. with aplomb, so sincere in her words as she spoke to him about doing the right thing and enabling them all to put things behind them, explaining everything that she was planning to do in Florida with just the right spin, coming 'clean' with J.R. about meeting Babe in Florida, all for the sake of a happy ending.

J.R. stared at her with open suspicion, and when he glanced at Kendall, she found herself so choked up she could offer nothing more than a bewildered shrug, careful to control her emotion in front of the man they were both deceiving, for different reasons.

Kendall always felt alone, but since Bianca, she had never felt lonely.

Now, she felt both, and her heart ached suddenly, as she felt her eyes water, doing all she could to keep sitting as Bianca held her baby girl in her lap, loved her and had no idea at all who she really was.

"Bianca, tell me the truth - do you know where they are?"

"J.R., I swear - I have no clue." Bianca sighed, conflicted expression crossing her features, mouth turning down. "I don't know where they are, or what they're even doing now."

Kendall's jaw hardened, and when there was again a tense silence, she took the opportunity to rise out of her chair, reaching for her bag and offering them both a smile. "Excuse me."

She moved, leaving them to their fake conversation, and turned into the small bathroom, locking it shut behind her. Alone and a little uncomfortable, Kendall grimaced and shifted until she could pull out her cellphone, flipping it open and dialing a number she had come to memorize by heart in the last week.

It rang once, twice, and finally, Kendall sagged in relief against the aluminum sink, when Maggie's voice came on the line, a flat 'hello.' her greeting.

"Maggie, I didn't know who else to call," she said furiously. "I just don't think I can do this."

It wasn't encouraging when Maggie didn't answer.

Kendall blew out her breath, and kept going. "Maggie, I need you on a plane. Now. Meet us in Florida, help me talk to her. This is getting out of control, and I can't do this alone." Again, nothing. "Maggie!"

"Kendall, what on earth makes you think I have any say in what Bianca does or how Bianca conducts herself?"

The tone was so dark, so bitter, that Kendall found herself struck speechless, unable to respond, mouth opening and closing.

"Bianca won't listen to me," Maggie continued. "I'm not her best friend. I'm not her girlfriend. I'm just me, and she's proven to me that that means nothing. It's up to you, Kendall. I can't help you."

The line disconnected, and Kendall was left alone in the bathroom, staring at her phone in disbelief.

--

Bess was in her arms, insisting on trying to stand, and so Bianca held her, letting the precious baby use her as a crutch, as her padded feet bounced on her thighs, giggling and pointing at her Daddy, who slept soundly.

It was quiet, the middle of the night, and Bianca's thoughts lingered in the silence, flashbacks of the moments that had brought her here churning in her brain and her heart.

In her arms was the catalyst, a little girl who had changed her life for good, and even as she held Bess, Bianca closed her eyes and smelled her hair and ached for Miranda. It broke her heart, a thousand times over, every day, and each moment she thought she could get used to it. She didn't.

The yearning still existed, and the need to do the right thing by this baby was more powerful than ever.

Bianca loved Bess like she loved Miranda, and that was dangerous. Just so dangerous.

She thought of Babe, of moments, and as she glanced at JR, remembered the dark haired boy with the hurt eyes, remembered him with Frankie, and she sucked in her breath at the image it conjured, shutting her eyes against it.

Invariably, thoughts of Frankie led to Maggie, and Bianca's heart stung in retaliation, as she held Bess tighter to her, tried hard to ignore the memory of Maggie moving over her, settling into her lap as if she belonged there, grinding down against her and sliding hot lips over her own like she loved her.

Bianca had shut the door on Maggie when she had made her choose, and while Bianca would not regret it, she couldn't help the hurt, the maybes.

Maggie loved her. She had seen it. She had felt it. She had tasted it, felt the warmth of it on top of her, savored it, and in her mind, she could imagine lazy mornings, light brown hair spilled over a white sheet, hearing Maggie's groans, like the one she heard that night, as Bianca skimmed lips over the curve of her neck, over her delicate collarbone, to Maggie's perfect breasts.

It was a fantasy, but it could have been real. Bianca knew that. She knew it could have happened, it would have happened tonight. She'd be tasting Maggie, opening legs with palms on impossibly smooth thighs, glancing up from the heady scent of Maggie in desire, to discover dark, dark eyes looking at her.

She could have seen Maggie arch up, moonlight highlighting beautiful features, could have felt Maggie come down, and could have told her she loved her, over and over, cradling her in her sleep, knowing it would have been the first of many nights just like that.

If she had stayed.

Bianca sighed raggedly, ignoring her doubting heart and trying not to linger on Maggie's devastated face when she had the gall to ask her to choose her over this beautiful child.

She had chosen Bess - Maggie would always see it as her choosing Babe.

Bianca knew it didn't change her actions, but in this silence, she let herself grieve for it, placing her cheek against Bess's baby powder smelling head and holding her close.

--

She had been so close to believing it could be real.

Maggie held her cheek against a heavily muscled torso, masculine and desirable. Holding her in his arms, was a beautiful man who loved her completely, who asked no questions and asked for nothing in return, who simply held her because she needed it, who loved her and never had to prove it.

He just did.

She had been so close to throwing it away.

For a lost moment in passion? For a fruitless love? Because Bianca said all those things and didn't mean a word of them?

Maggie sucked in her breath, careful to keep quiet, not wanting to disturb Aiden's even breathing.

She maneuvered his big hand closer to her, carefully fitting her smaller hands in his, watching as their fingers tangled together, feeling their rougher, firmer texture.

She felt safe.

It was a small, remarkable revelation.

This could very easily be the rest of her life. The thought made Maggie smile, coming from a part of her that Bianca hadn't broken, and she kissed the fingers, thankful for Aiden and his support, his love, his acceptance.

He had his faults. He did. He wasn't perfect, by any means. But he was smart and kind and beautiful, and despite her complete tunnel vision for Bianca, and what she had made him do because of it, he still loved her.

Maggie made a resolution, in this darkness, holding onto her lover with both hands, that she wouldn't let him go.

Bianca and her confusing, aching association was over, and Maggie wished it good riddance. She was tired of being confused, tired of hurting, tired of being scared of something she couldn't control. It was done. Bianca would get her proof and her baby, and that would be her life, and Maggie could move on, too.

It was her promise, and Maggie kept her promises. Just the thought made her smile through her tears.

Because of that, she could forget about the maybes, the what ifs, and she wouldn't... she WOULDN'T think of the maybe, of the what if -

Of the small lingering image of Bianca in his place, tonight.

When the phone rang, the second time tonight, she nearly jumped, accidentally elbowing sleeping Aiden in the gut, making him suddenly growl, jerking against her.

"Oh, God- I'm sorry!" Already, she was reaching over him to get to the phone, offering an apologetic smile in return, fumbling for the phone. "Are you okay?"

"Bloody hell-"

"Sorry!" she whispered again, rubbing distractedly at his hurt tummy with one palm, bringing the phone to her ear with the other. "Hello?"

"Maggie!" The voice belonged to a breathless Anita and when Maggie remembered suddenly her reason for calling, her heart jumped into her throat.

"Anita! Well?"

"It's a girl," Anita said immediately. "Bess is Miranda."

--

J.R. was not a stupid man.

He wasn't smarter than Ethan, but he had his merits. He was calculating and smug and sometimes his inflating ego blinded him to things he would have otherwise have noticed, but Kendall had never made the mistake of underestimating his penchant for suspicions. Too many betrayals in his life had not inclined him to think the best of people.

Kendall was Bianca's sister, and no one had more loyalty for her than Binks. He knew that.

As soon as they were settled, as soon as he had her alone in his hotel room, he began the inquisition.

"You're working with her against me, aren't you?"

It was a direct accusation, and Kendall was taken aback by it.

"No, I'm not."

It was a half-truth. She wasn't working with Bianca, that was true enough, and still, she felt the sting of guilt as she stared him directly in the eyes. Kendall was a liar, and a good one, but feeling bad about it - that was new.

J.R. studied her, eyes narrowed in a deep squint, holding his daughter closely to him as he regarded him. "Listen, Kendall," he said immediately, "I won't be able to kill Babe's plan if you're not siding with me on this."

No one in the world would have dreamed Kendall had her own stakes in this power play, not Bianca, and not J.R.

She considered how to answer him - to allow him to think she was on his side, or to play innocent, the devoted sister, allowing Bianca to see her best friend if that was her wish.

She opted for nothing, only stared at him with open conflict, allowing J.R. to see there whatever he wanted to see.

"Babe doesn't care about Bianca half as much as she claims," he suddenly spat angrily. Kendall fought the urge to smile wryly, licking her lips and glancing away. If he only knew. "Babe ditched Bess and Bianca - she wrote in her letter to Bianca that Bess is Miranda."

She turned her head sharply, the infamous letter. "And you didn't believe it."

He blinked, taken aback by the statement. "It's LIES!" he snapped.

"So why would Babe want to drag you all the way to Florida just to keep a lie going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, carefully placing Miranda into the crib, a father's doting attention on his little girl. She swallowed hard. "She wants to make me suffer!"

Kendall's mind was racing. If it was indeed Babe's intention to tell Bianca the truth, if that was why they were all here, what on earth would make Babe think it would play out so easily?

Noting J.R.'s possessive palm on the top of Miranda's head, Kendall shook her head slowly, "Babe can't think that you would just hand Bess over to Bianca."

"Over my dead body," he muttered. He looked up, eyes flashing with hate. "Babe will go after what ever she wants. She's going to blackmail me with her stupid lie. I'm sure of it. And Bianca's going to get hurt because of it. Kendall, you have to keep her away from Babe."

If she allowed Bianca to see Babe, maybe Babe could convince of the truth, if that was indeed what Babe was planning on doing. But she trusted Babe as much as she would have trusted herself a year or two ago, and Kendall wasn't particularly inclined to think the bitch had the best of intentions. It would be in character, for that blonde asshole to take Bianca's baby again, all the while Bianca pleading with her to do it.

"What's wrong?"

It was a bad interruption, and when Kendall looked up to discover her sister, in a beautiful red dress, staring at them both, huddled together, trading secrets.

Busted.

Kendall sighed, straightening up. "We were talking about you," she said finally, keeping her voice easy, light. "It's about Bess." Bianca's eyes narrowed, her body stiffened. "We're just concerned that you're staying here, in the hotel, to take care of Bess, when there's so much going on outside."

Bianca arched a disbelieving eyebrow, a too wide smile crossing her features. "Don't worry," she answered easily, "I'm perfectly content taking care of Bess."

"Only if you're sure, Bianca," J.R., oozing just as much charm.

"I'm completely sure, J.R."

There was a moment of awkward silence, and suddenly J.R. was interrupted, forced to leave them to speak to the stage manager. Following his glance, Kendall walked with him.

"I need to know if I can trust you," he whispered furiously, when they reached the door. Kendall swallowed, and avoided the question completely.

"I'll keep Bianca away from Babe." That satisfied him, as he squeezed her hand gratefully, and closed the door. Kendall closed her eyes and held her breath, trying hard to bring clarity to herself when she released it, avoid the awkward thumping in her heart and the excitement and tension racing through her veins.

Maggie had completely blown her off, but that didn't mean they wouldn't call her with the test results. They had to. If not she would fly back to Pine Valley when this whole mess was over and kill them all. Starting with the blonde shrimp and ending with the brunette Barbie doll nurse.

Turning around, Kendall sucked in another lungful of air, straightening her shoulders and tossing her hair, striding back into the room to deal with her sister.

"Everything J.R. told her is a pack of lies." Bianca nearly shouted it the moment she set foot into the living room. "J.R. will do anything to stick it to Babe." Kendall blinked, shocked by the sudden animosity, and it only got worse when Bianca stepped forward with hard eyes and an even harder tone, "And if you help J.R. do it, our relationship is over."

She couldn't think. Overwhelmed, Kendall could only stare at her, eyes unexpectedly filling with tears at the look of true conviction on Bianca's face.

For a moment, Kendall tried to reprocess the words, figure out Bianca's ultimatum and have it somehow make sense, take the words that had cut into her soul and try to understand how her baby sister could ask that of her, could say those words and mean it.

She couldn't respond. Kendall blinked, staring from Bianca to Miranda, and suddenly she sighed, found herself backing away, mumbling, "I forgot my water bottle."

Out in the hallway, she collapsed against the wall, sucking in her breath through her teeth, closing her eyes and nearly letting out an angry yell in frustration and anger.

The phone rang, and she fumbled with it, desperate for something to do.

"What!" she snapped into it.

"It's me." Maggie. Kendall stopped blubbering, holding her breath when Maggie didn't wait, "It's positive. We got it. We're going to the hospital right now, and we're going to Florida-"

She blinked, swallowing hard. "WHEN?"

"Aiden has a four pm flight-"

"That's too late!" she snapped. "No, Maggie! The concert starts in a few minutes, and Bianca's gone batshit crazy! Get here sooner!"

She slammed the phone shut, palms to her forehead, the reality of her situation sucking her in. She was drowning, and Maggie and Aiden were at the least four hours away, and she couldn't handle this by herself.

Kendall's eyes blinked open, and she took in a haggard breath. Opening her phone, she began to dial with trembling digits.

When her mother picked up the phone, Kendall felt a moment of childlike security encompass her, hugging her free arm around her waist. "Mom?"

"Kendall! Honey, what is it?"

"Mother, I'm sorry," she managed. "I've been hiding something desperately important. But Mother, I need your help. I can't help Bianca by myself. I need you."

--

Kendall had actual panic in her voice. And while Kendall was known for her open hysterics, when it had come to Bianca, there was no exaggerating. Kendall was breaking down, and Maggie's heart thumped with anxiety as she held on tighter to Aiden's hand, letting him lead her through the stark white corridors of the hospital.

"Isn't there an earlier flight?" she asked again.

"I told you, Maggie," he snapped, "I tried, we missed the last flight by a full forty five minutes, we can't leave -"

"Then how about just me?" she asked urgently.

"Maggie-" He paused before continuing his annoyed tirade, spotting Anita, and Maggie's hard swallow seemed almost to defeat her, as she let him go, and wrapped palms into fists, shaking herself with the sudden reality of the look on Anita's face.

She moved fast, meeting them both as Anita spoke in low tones, pushing what had to be the results into Aiden's hands, furtive and soft.

"It's unmistakable," Anita said, glancing between them. "She can't ignore it."

"She will," Maggie snapped, sucking in her breath, trying to control her racing heartbeat. "She's completely gone, Aiden. Unless we stick this into her face and hold her down and beat her with it, she won't listen-"

"Well, maybe she'll listen if you fax it," Anita suggested, "Called her or something-"

"It won't work," Maggie said, shaking her head. "She won't listen to me."

Aiden cocked his head, thinking it through. "Maybe if you tried, Maggie-"

"What makes you think I haven't?" she said, rubbing her fingers into her neck. "She won't listen to me, and she won't listen to Kendall - maybe if all three of us got her into a room, we could make her listen..." It was a dying argument, but had to believe that somehow it would work. "Maybe catch that bitch Babe and get her to admit it-" She shuddered, remembering suddenly the nervous hysteria of Kendall's voice. "But we have to go NOW, Aiden!"

"Maggie, I told you, there's no flights-"

She swung her head sharply, overtaken by a familiar figure sitting in a chair, wearing a haunted, horribly conflicted face, hands buried in his expensive tailored overcoat.

Ryan.

Biting her lip, she swallowed hard, and glanced at them both. "Come on."

--

Her mother was quiet, too quiet, in Kendall's opinion, after listening to her rambling, every explanation, from Maggie's first confession of the truth to Maggie's last phone call, confirming the results.

"Mother?"

"Why wasn't I told this earlier, Kendall?"

She closed her eyes, genuine shame creeping through her. "I'm sorry, Mother. I am. But there's no time for explanations-"

"Kendall, I'm already on a plane. I'll be there in an hour."

Her eye shot open, jaw dropping in surprise. "What! How-"

"We'll discuss it when I'm there," Erica interrupted. "For now, do what you can, darling. And keep your strength. We'll finish this, together."

Kendall closed her eyes and clutched her phone, a small burst of actual hope exploding from within.

--

"Maggie, wait- he's in no shape-"

She didn't care. What she was doing was disrespectful, she knew it. She knew why Ryan was here, had heard it from Anita on their way over. Someone had drugged his wife.

But Greenlee was going to be okay, and now, she needed the Cambias heir.

She came forward, moving fast, ignoring Aiden and Anita behind her, ignoring Jonathan's immediate glare, as he rose to meet her, intending on blocking her path.

"What the hell are you doing!" he snapped, hissing at her with venom.

She had no use for him. "I don't want to talk to you, Jonathan, so it's really none of your business."

"Like hell it's not-"

"Maggie?" Ryan looked lost, and staring down at him, Maggie felt a genuine ache of sorrow for him.

"Ryan, I'm sorry. I know this is a horrible time. But Bianca and Miranda both need your help."

--

"You're either with J.R. or you're with me."

Her sister was surprised by her emotion, Bianca knew that, but she was past caring. They were getting close, so close to finishing things, the way they were supposed to, and she had already lost Maggie. She had already made it clear - she would lose everything for Bess. Even Kendall.

Her sister wore a pained, angry expression, obviously displeased with being attacked again in Bianca's own hotel room, so soon after their last confrontation.

"Bianca, no one has supported you more than I have. You have no idea. But that doesn't mean I have to agree with everything you do." Bianca sighed, glancing away to shake her head. "Bianca, you don't know the whole story-"

"Oh, please-"

"These secret meet ups with Babe, these... plans - Bianca, I'm just so afraid you're going to hurt yourself more than you ever dreamed!"

A white hot flash of anger shivered through her.

"I'm already hurt!" Bianca snapped. "You have no idea how much I hurt!"

Kendall shook her head, mouth in a thin line.

Bianca didn't want to see the obvious judgment. "Get out, Kendall."

"Is that what you told Maggie?"

She froze, the name suddenly causing a jumpstart inside of her, acute pain that made her whirl, take in her sister's flashing eyes and angry expression. "Yeah. I talked to her, Bianca- I don't know what you did to her, but-"

"I told you to get out."

"What the hell did Babe do to make you take her side above everyone else!" Kendall finally snapped, and Bianca winced at the words. "Maggie, me - we love you a hell of a lot more-"

"This isn't about BABE!" she shouted, losing her composure in her emotion. "This is about protecting Bess." Kendall shook her head, licking lips. "I'm Bess' godmother and I won't abandon her-"

"No one's asking you to do that, Bianca."

A knock at the door cut Kendall off, and Bianca shook her head, sighing heavily as she pushed past Kendall and opened it, discovering a hesitant PA, taken aback by her flushed face, bright e yes.

"We need you to report to the stage, Miss Montgomery."

She swallowed, managed a smile, and nodded, moving back to carefully pull Bess from her crib, dropping a kiss on the precious baby's head and depositing her into Kendall's arms. When her sister stared at her, Bianca only shook her head, warning her with a glance that they weren't through.

"You mess this up for me," she said thickly, "And I'll never forgive you."

Bianca turned, and stalked out of the hotel room, ready to face the world, alone if she had to.

_end chapter_

**Coming soon **

Florida, cont.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART TWENTY-ONE**

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _

-- Harder to Breathe, Maroon 5

--

She held her niece in her lap, careful, nimble fingers inching around the little girl's waist, keeping her from teetering over, as tiny Mimo bounced on her chubby knees, giggling and pointing when her sister smiled on the television, her radiant beauty shining through even on the cheap hotel monitor.

Sucking in her breath, Kendall fought the ragged skip of her heart, instead bringing Miranda closer to her, and whispering, "That's your mommy, Mimo. That's your mommy."

The words made her choke up, yet again, and Kendall didn't realize she was trembling, holding on too tightly to Miranda when her niece made an indignant little grunt, trying to get away from the tight embrace.

Letting up, Kendall sucked in her breath, wiping frantically at her mascara when J.R. stepped into the room, dressed for his part in Miranda's own concert. Kendall took in the handsome boy turned man, looking like a rock star.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey."

"Shouldn't you be warming up or something?"

"Well, I have time," he said, kneeling down to grab a bootied foot, tugging on it playfully. "I just wanted to see my little girl again." Miranda giggled and squealed, and Kendall managed a hard swallow, keeping her face passive. "Hi, Princess!" he began in a baby voice. "Is Kendall taking good care of you? Did you tell her we're counting on you tonight?"

His hard eyes slid to hers, and Kendall's mouth creased into an almost smile, a sincere expression painful.

"All right," he said finally, pressing a kiss to his baby girl's cheek, as Miranda giggled in response. "Daddy won't be long, little girl."

Suddenly desperate to get him out of the room, Kendall's smile kicked up a notch. "Can't keep the fans waiting!" He faltered, obvious doubt in his eyes. "J.R.," she continued softly, "It's fine, okay? It's fine. Go. Go break a leg."

And still, J.R. held his slate eyes on his little girl, terrified of losing her. "Whatever you do," he said fervently, "do not take your eyes off this child."

She was taking her away - he didn't know that, and Kendall kept her guilt hidden, hugging Miranda closer to her, voice intentionally light, playful.

"Oooh," she cooed, into laughing Miranda's face. "We're going to have fun, yes! Me and -" she had to catch herself - "Bess... are going to have fun!"

"Promise me, Kendall."

She raised her eyes to take him in, and for once, told him the truth.

"Ok. I promise you, J.R. No one's going to take this baby."

It satisfied him, and he left, trusting her with her promise. Kendall blew out a ragged breath, and gathered her niece to her carefully, this treasure that had been given to her again.

"I promise," she whispered fervently to the armful of beautiful baby girl, "No one's going to take you away, ever again."

--

She was taking a major chance. She knew that.

What they did was illegal. She was trusting Ryan to do the right thing when his mind was preoccupied, to deal with a revelation that, she had learned quite quickly, if the Kanes were any indication, people dealt with by denying it completely, or smacking her across the face.

Ryan lived in lala land when it came to his brother, but he was a nice guy. She had to believe he would listen.

And he did - for about five minutes, long enough to spill most of it, before Jonathan had decided he had heard enough.

"Who the hell authorized this test?" he spat, interrupting her, eyes shifting from her, back to Aiden, then Anita. "The nurse!-"

"That's not the point here, Jonathan," she snapped, ready to once again turn her attention back to his dazed brother.

"The hell it's not!" Jonathan burst.

"Jonathan, let Maggie speak!" Aiden snapped, coming up behind her, pressing into her body, obviously meaning to be intimidating.

Maggie appreciated the gesture, but she hardly felt intimidated by the blonde irrational jerk.

"Are you kidding? My brother doesn't need this right now! His wife has been poisoned! The last thing he needs to worry about is the dead bastard baby of your girlfriend's dyke lover!"

What happened next, happened so fast, Maggie was almost in the middle of it before she could even process what he said.

Everyone began talking at once, but Aiden had the lightning reflexes.

"Woah, now wait a minute-"

Her boyfriend swung first, lunging forward, and shoving Maggie behind all at once. She nearly stumbled into Anita, but thankfully, the taller nurse caught her, held her steady, and they watched in horror and disbelief as Jonathan and Aiden now struggled to get at each other, shouting and spitting, Ryan in between them both, holding onto collars with fisted hands.

--

She had to admit, J.R. was rocking.

Bianca watched objectively, the loud music pounding in her ears, as she kept her eye on the monitor and not on the stage, preferring to watch him this way.

She absorbed in his performance, searching for a sign of the young man she hard known before, her friend, the one who urged her to be herself, against all odds.

Now, she just saw a stranger, a man obsessed with his own image, a man who didn't care about anymore than he cared about himself.

"Bianca."

The familiar voice struck through her like a heavenly vibration, a spike of electricity that made her breathless, as she jerked her head and took in Babe.

"Babe."

Disbelieving, Bianca watched, hand on her rapidly fluttering heart, as her beautiful best friend came forward, eyes watery with unshed emotion, into her arms. Bianca nearly sobbed, holding onto her so tightly, afraid to let go.

"Bianca-"

"Oh, Babe," she managed, throat choked up, voice barely above a whisper. "God..."

"Finally," Babe breathed back, pulling back, holding onto her fingers tightly. Bianca swallowed, struggling to contain herself as she kept her palms in hers. "There's something I need to tell you."

In the corner of her eye, she caught the monitor again and a horrible thought crossed her mind, making her suddenly gasp. "Babe, you can't be here!" She glanced again at the monitor, "My GOD - J.R. is right there."

"Where is Bess?" Babe continued, like she hadn't heard.

"In J.R.'s dressing room with Kendall," she said immediately. "Look, you've got to get out of here. What if J.R. sees you?"

Babe smiled grimly, a shake of her head indicating she was unconcerned. "Look, don't even worry about J.R. Jamie and I, we've got it all scoped out."

She had no choice but to trust Babe, and she did it, gladly.

"Okay," she said, breathing out her anxiety, suddenly nerves making her heart pound blood in her ears. "Tell me what you need me to do."

Babe squeezed again, eyes moving from her to J.R., then back again, an earnest expression on her beautiful face. "Okay," she began. "When our prince of popular is done strutting his stuff on stage, you go with him and Bess back to his hotel room. And you stick by that baby like she's your very own."

Bianca smiled, swallowing hard. "Okay."

"Okay." Another moment, and suddenly they were in each other's arms again. Bianca shuddered with emotion, and then suddenly, Babe was gone, already moving back into the crowd, disappearing into the darkened wing of the stage.

--

Maggie's throat was dry, but she kept shouting, trying to calm Aiden down, held in place by Anita, who obviously was only thinking of her protection.

Maggie didn't give a flying fuck. "Would you let me go!"

"STOP! STOP!" Ryan snarled. "Both of you!"

"What's going on here!" Maggie glanced back, as Dr. Maria Grey jogged forward, eyes on the scuffle.

"That's ENOUGH!" Ryan snapped, shoving Aiden back, and grabbing his brother with both hands. "Calm down!"

"Hey! He started it!"

"He's not the one out on BAIL!" Ryan shouted. "He's not the one who insulted his girlfriend!"

Maggie came forward immediately, clutching onto her seething boyfriend, reaching for his hand and trying hard to calm him down, already smoothing hands down his chest, moving between him and Jonathan, looking up beseechingly. "It's okay," she said softly.

"Maggie-"

"No-" She smiled painfully. "Nothing he can say can hurt me now. We have to look at the bigger picture, Aiden-"

"You don't need this, Ryan!"

"And THIS is what I need!" Maggie blinked, turning back, both hands reaching behind her, holding Aiden still, "You, insulting my friends! Getting arrested again? Calm down, Jonathan!"

His brother was visibly struggling, but Ryan had managed to keep him at bay, at least for a moment, nearly spitting in his face, he was so angry, finger stuck in his younger brother's nose, warning him to calm himself down.

Turning to Aiden, he didn't spare another glare. "And you - watch yourself-"

"Watch myself!" Aiden repeated, a sneer on his lips. "Did you hear what he said about Maggie!"

"Look, it doesn't matter that Jonathan's a complete PIG," Maggie interrupted, waving her arms up, getting both much taller men's attention. "What matters is the truth!" Sighing, she took a moment to try and diffuse them both, keeping one hand in Aiden's, the other on Ryan's arm, squeezing it. "Ryan, please. We have to get to Florida - we have to show Bianca the truth before we lose that baby for good. That baby is Miranda. She's alive, Ryan. We have the proof, and in order to save the girl you love like a sister, we need your help."

Ryan's dark eyes were intense, looking at her with an almost dazed expression. She knew it was a lot of information, and she knew what she was done was essentially the equivalent of slamming him upside the head with a two by four. But she had no choice.

"Ryan, they're just trying to mess with you-"

"Shut up, Jonathan," he said immediately, eyes on Maggie. She held her breath, clutching tightly to Aiden behind her, until she saw Ryan dig into his trenchcoat, flip open the phone, and dial.

She waited, too frightened to stop looking.

Ryan held the phone to his ear, and she suddenly nearly collapsed with relief, when he spoke flatly, "This is Ryan Lavery. I want the company jet ready now. Yes, now. I have two guests, and they're leaving for Florida as soon as they get to the strip."

She closed her eyes, sucking in her breath, suddenly dizzy with emotion. "Ryan..."

"Just go."

"Thank you," she breathed, planting a grateful kiss on his cheek, already moving, turning back to Anita, standing beside her confused sister. Pressing the proof into her fingers, the beautiful nurse wore a tight expression, eyes watery.

"Good luck."

Aiden reached for her hand, but suddenly had it jerked away, when Ryan grabbed him, pulling him close to him. "I helped you," Ryan said slowly, "When you come back, you're helping me - Find out who did this to my wife."

Aiden was quiet for a moment, and suddenly he clasped the shoulder of his friend. "Of course, mate."

Ryan nodded mechanically, let him go, and Maggie licked her lips, wiping away a sudden exhausted tears, as Aiden turned to her again, and said gruffly, "Let's go."

She clutched his hand, moved around Ryan, past Jonathan. As Aiden led her away, she glanced back.

Jonathan was watching her, a dark, clouded rage in his eyes.

She dismissed the reactive shudder immediately, and kept going.

--

It was turning into a mini reunion.

David, Kendall, Tad, all of them were running around here some place, and none of it mattered to Kendall. The only ones she wanted the only ones she was waiting for, had yet to show.

The three of them: Kendall, J.R. and Bianca, had been in a waiting game now, locked in J.R.'s hotel room, each with their own motives and motivations.

Kendall supposed she still had the trump card - since no one knew hers. J.R. and Bianca were both playing their own hands, throwing them at her feet like she was some sort of dealer, and not a player sitting at the table, a con artist ready to bring down the house.

Each had caught her alone, each had showed her sides of all of this. J.R. had seen Babe at the concert, had torn after her and lost her, and in that time, had learned of Bianca's true intention, through David and Krystal's suspicions: Babe was here to kidnap Bess.

_" Oh, and you're afraid that Bianca's going to help Babe get her stubby fingers on the baby?" _

_"Which would make your sister an accessory to kidnapping. Do you want your sister doing hard time? "_

_"No, no, of course not. Well, that's not going to happen." _

_"If you don't stop it. Kendall, I need you to break that promise with Bianca, and I need you to make a promise for me. No matter what happens tonight, promise me that you will not leave Bianca's side."_

Kendall took in a shaky breath, and carefully reached for her cellphone, flipping it open.

--

_"Cheers," she said mechanically, holding the champagne glass delicately in her hand, a plastic smile on her face, clinking against J.R. and Kendall's. _

_She took in a distracted sip, the sound of the glass colliding suddenly bringing back a flash of the night earlier, two beer bottles, Maggie's dark, sad eyes, and the intimacy of music._

_Her heart lodged in her throat, and she indulged herself, lost in thoughts of Maggie now, of that simple, pure moment. _

_"Earth to Binks." _

_She blinked, focus sharpening, Kendall and a bemused J.R. coming into focus. "Hmm? What?" _

_"Well... we sorta lost transmission with you there for a second." _

_She swallowed down her drink, shuddering instinctively, shaking her head. "Oh, I'm sorry," she answered politely, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking..." _

_"About what?" he asked curiously._

_Standing in the room with her sister and J.R., Bianca licked her suddenly dry lips. Her champagne glass wavered, and when they continued to just stare, she took in an unsteady breath. _

_Her one night with Maggie, no matter how short, how horrible it had turned out - it still lived in her heart, and it just seemed painful to talk about it now, not even to Kendall. Certainly not to J.R. _

_"About Lena," she lied. Kendall quirked an eyebrow at the mention of her ex-girlfriend, and Bianca continued haggardly, "She called me the other day and -- and gave me an ultimatum. Either I hopped on the next plane to Poland, or she was calling it quits. I couldn't get away, so it's over." Her eyes lowered to the carpet, and she closed them, suddenly filled with the image of Maggie, her heart throbbing in retaliation. "It's really over." _

She had a headache, and she knew J.R.'s imminent departure, leaving her alone with her sister, wasn't going to help it.

Kendall had an expression on her face - a hard one, and she steeled herself for it as soon as J.R. walked out of the door, mumbling about some mysterious call and something he had to do.

Bianca had known the minute his expression changed that it was Babe. Her stomach had sunk appropriate, and her blood pressure had risen, excitement clouding her head and making it only throb more.

Whatever this was coming to, it was close.

"So?" Kendall asked, arms wide, in her eyes a dark jeweled accusation. "Was that Babe on the phone?"

She looked up, blew out an unsteady breath. "I honestly don't know."

Kendall's pink tongue appeared in the corner of her mouth, obviously trying hard to see inside of her. Finally, her sister came forward, tone softening. "Come on, Binks. Talk to me. Is this part of the whole hush-hush little plan you guys have? J.R. gets called out of the suite, and then you grab Bess and you bring her to Babe?"

Obviously, Kendall wasn't a fan of that particular idea.

Bianca placed her hands behind her, crossing her palms. "Actually, no, I'm not going anywhere. But you are." Kendall blinked, taken aback. "Kendall, please. Go back to your room."

"No." Kendall's answer was immediate. "No, I'm not. Whatever is going to go down with Babe, I don't want to see you do something you'll regret."

"I won't. You have to trust me."

"How can I?" Kendall asked softly, tone nearly a whisper. "When you don't trust me? Bianca, please, there are things you don't know-"

Bianca closed her eyes, her headache splintering in pain now, pulsing, like a spike being driven into her temple. "Kendall, I'm starting to get really mad, and I don't want to go there again with you."

"I don't want -"

The door thudded, a heavy hand banging across it. Bianca sucked in her breath, her heart jumping into her throat, and before Kendall could stop her, moved fast, twisting the knob and opening the door.

"Bianca."

Her mother stood in the doorway.

--

She sat in the plush leather chair, smoothing her palm over the luxury seat, and caught Aiden's fingers against hers. Carefully, she tangled them, until they were fisted together, pinky wrapped around his forefinger.

He shot her a small, comforting smile.

"Thank you," she said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For dropping everything to help my friend."

He drew her hand into his lap, studied the palm wrapped in his. "Bianca's my friend, too, Maggie."

"I know." Keeping her hand in his lap, Aiden stared out the window, obviously intent on studying the clouds. She watched him, and felt an immediate surge of affection. "You're amazing, you know that?"

He glanced back, a surprised smile lighting up on his face. "Feel free to say it anytime, Maggie."

Inching forward, she carefully began to kiss him, thankful for this singular moment of peace.

--

Bianca had no words.

She stood, stunned, standing in the doorway, gaping at her mother, unsure what to think, until Kendall suddenly appeared beside her.

"Mother, thank God!"

She jerked her head, jaw dropping as suddenly the pieces came into place. "You TATTLED!"

Her mother didn't bother to listen. Brushing past Bianca, she gave no indication she had seen either of them. Instead, she walked straight into the other room, leaving them both behind.

Turning on her heel, Bianca shut the door, moving fast, ignoring her sister for fear of actually throttling her, and instead turning into the living room, where she discovered her mother kneeling by Bess' crib, taking in the little baby girl.

"Mom?"

Erica held up her hand, signaling that Bianca be quiet, and suddenly unnerved, Bianca did. Wrapping arms around herself, she shut her mouth and watched, as her mother reached a hesitant hand over to the beautiful baby girl, reaching back at the last second.

"Mom?" she couldn't help but ask again, a whispered word.

"Sit down, Bianca." Her mother didn't turn, but still, Bianca found herself obeying, suddenly fragile as Erica gathered Bess into her arms, and just held her, breathing her in. "Oh, my darling," she heard, her mother whispering against the baby's crown. "If only I could take all this pain in your world, will it all away, absorb it through myself. Somehow taken this hurt that drives you and spared you. My darling girls."

Her mother was making no sense, but still, how she said those words...

A lump grew in her throat, and Bianca felt suddenly as if she were made of spun glass, twisted into a delicate shards, dangerously close to splintering if she moved but a muscle.

When her mother turned back to her, there were tears smoothing down her cheeks.

"Mom..." she breathed.

Erica Kane began to make her way toward her, and Bianca stared, as her mother settled Bess into her lap, a small, genuine smile flitting across her mouth. "Oh, my darling girls..."

Kendall appeared beside her, and suddenly, she was crying too. Curling Bess protectively to her, Bianca was at a loss, mouth open, breathless, as the emotion stung at her own eyes, and still, she couldn't fathom why.

Kendall was sobbing now, and her mother held her close to her breath, carefully running fingers through curls, whispering into her ear.

"What's going on?"

Kendall and her mother finally looked at her, with Bess bouncing in her arms, and when Erica smiled, she held her breath, her world on an axis, tilted.

Letting go of her sister, Erica knelt in front of her, reaching for her arms, smoothing palms down them. "Bianca, I want you to listen to me. Without judgment. Without prejudice, and without regret. I am your mother, and I love you, darling." Bianca, suddenly lost, had no choice but to nod, too scared to do much else. "Look at this little girl. This child, Bianca? The one that you would do anything for? The one would you risk everything for, even your own family?" Bianca's eyes flickered down to the brown head, the beautiful smile on Bess' face as she giggled, a drool soaked fist against her mouth. "This is your daughter-"

Oh, no. Her heart exploded in suddenly panic, and she jerked- "Mother-"

"LISTEN, Bianca." She blinked, taken aback by her mother's sharp tone. "You promised."

She shut her mouth, as if her mother had taken her two hands and shut it for her, and Kendall came forward, hands wringing. "Binks, I'm sorry. I am, I wanted to tell you, but we didn't think you would believe it."

"Believe what?"

"Maggie found out some things. Things Jamie and Babe were hiding. That memorial in the chapel? It wasn't for Miranda. Babe put it there for her child, her son. Babe had a son."

_He's really my son!_

She winced, shaking at the sudden intrusion. "No..."

"Yes," Kendall answered hoarsely. "Babe never had a little girl. She had a boy. That little girl, the one you're holding? Is Miranda. Babe has been keeping her all this time-"

"No!" she snapped again, unable to move because of Bess in her lap, heart jumpstarting wildly. "Babe wouldn't DO THAT to me."

"She did," Kendall answered gently. "She did, Bianca. You have to trust me."

"I don't-"

"Maggie and Aiden found out. She asked me to help and we got samples. I got samples of Miranda and... and you, and we had Anita run a test-"

The words weren't making any sense to her. She was trembling now, holding on tighter to Bess, tears sliding down her cheeks. "You can't-"

"We ran a test, Binks. It was positive."

"I don't believe you," she managed, closing her eyes against it. "Babe wouldn't do that to me, she wouldn't." Her arms curled in tighter against the baby, using her as a shield.

"Binks-"

"Shut up."

A phone began to ring, a dizzy, tingling, and Bianca shut her eyes against it, Kendall's words washing over her.

_Maggie and Aiden found out..._

She sucked in her breath, shuddering.

_"What are you trying to say!" she breathed. "That I should usurp Babe's place? Take away her mother's right just because you feel like I should! Do you think I'm crazy enough to steal that baby again?" _

_Her voice was rising, and as it did, Bianca realized just how angry she was, how her heart was hardening, almost against her will, in complete instinct, because raw and bleeding, the decision would have crumbled her. _

_"No-" Maggie grabbed hold, and Bianca tried to shake her off, tried to hard to keep Maggie's words out of her head. "Bianca, I'm not saying you're crazy. I know you love her. That's why I need you to trust me-" _

_"I can't believe you would think I would even consider-" _

_"Bianca, listen to me-" Jerking her around, Bianca was held loose, like a puppet, as Maggie now held palms to her face, jerking her eyes down to her level, forcing her to see her in the face. "Listen to me - I love you. I love you so much, Bianca, and I just want to help you-" _

_"Let me go-" _

_"Bianca, Bess is Miranda." _

Words were spoken. She didn't hear them. Her mother's hands were smoothing up hers, and she wanted to move away from them, wanted to push Bess away from her, but Maggie's eyes and words burst forth, searing into her.

"That was Maggie," she heard, above the ringing in her ears. "She has the proof, Bianca. She's touching down. She's going to show it to you. The DNA test was positive. Miranda is in your arms. Alive. Yours."

_"I know that Bess is going to end up with the right parent, and I know 100 in my mind who that parent is." _

_Why the hell was she talking in riddles? Bianca sighed, throwing hands up as she just shrugged. "Well, with the tape that we made in the casino suite, we can pretty much guarantee that that's not going to be J.R." _

_Babe actually smiled at that. "Chances are better than pretty much. I'm going to see to it that it happens. But, first, I just have to nail the lid down on this." _

_  
"This what!" Bianca snapped. "You're not telling me anything!" _

_"Look, Bianca, I promise you it's all going to make sense and in the end everything's going to be all right." _

"Honey, look at this little girl," Erica whispered. "Look at this child, and believe it. Honey, believe it!"

Unable to help herself, unable to breath, Bianca stared, stared hard into the eyes of a beautiful baby girl. Into laughing brown eyes, and a pure, beautiful soul.

Her heart seared and suddenly she felt broken, as the clouds parted, and she found herself suddenly able to see.

"Miranda..." she breathed.

_end chapter_


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART TWENTY-TWO**

_It's been a long night chasing ghosts but at the most  
It's been a rude awakening  
That all too late I finally see_

That it's my loss, my lonely  
My mistake, mine only  
Mine all, mine all mine  
And it's my bad, my broken  
All my should have's left unspoken  
Mine all, mine all mine

I drove you to the edge of the map and after that  
I pushed you off just to watch you fall  
You never were the bounce back kind  
But boy this time you've proven me wrong after all  
Now I'm the one who's gonna crawl

-- Mine All Mine, SheDaisy

Paralyzed, Bianca was caught between being so overwhelmed she couldn't feel anything, and feeling so much she was nearly catatonic.

In her arms was Miranda. Breathing. Laughing. Smiling. Staring at her with wide, vivid eyes. Her little girl - not mangled, her little bones all broken, choking on her last breath, but alive. Beautiful.

Her Miranda.

It was a mantra that she couldn't get out of her head, and it left no room for anything else. She sat perfectly still, afraid to speak, afraid to touch, until Miranda quirked up her head and reached for her earrings, curling them into her chubby little fingers.

The action broke her, and suddenly Bianca gasped, trembling so unexpectedly, hands shaking, eyes watering with tears.

"Take her," she whispered breathlessly, pleading up to her mother. "Please, I just-"

Immediately, Miranda was scooped up, and Bianca's suddenly free hands sprang to her face, as she tried hard to get herself back from the overwhelming near hysteria.

"Oh God," she breathed. Hands wrapped around her shoulders, and she was pressed into the familiar hold of her sister. "Oh God..."

"Honey..."

She swallowed, as the shaking consumed her, emotion becoming apparent, raw and uncontrollable.

And the door sudden thudded with noise.

"Bianca," came a muffled voice. "It's me."

The trembling immediately ceased, as Bianca's head jerked up and her sister and mother both straightened, jerking their heads to the door.

Babe.

The name, the voice, it all burst up from her stomach in a form of nausea.

"Oh, let her in!" Kendall snapped, coming around her to stand beside her mother. "I'm dying to hear what she has to say."

"Bianca, why don't you let us handle this." Her mother's voice was cold, cradling her baby to her, bouncing her granddaughter on her hip, a protective arm around their little Kane girl.

Already, they were both moving toward the door.

"No." Bianca licked her hips, rising unsteadily to her feet. "No, let me deal with her."

Her tone was firm, but still, her family was indecisive. Kendall and Erica both exchanged a look, and she swallowed at the gentle, cautious tone her mother employed. "Bianca, I don't think you're in any shape-"

"Bianca?" Babe's voice once again wafted in, and Bianca felt the tone, a shiver of unexpected anger rolling up her spine.

"I'll be fine," she said flatly. "Mother, Kendall, thank you for your concern - but I want to deal with her. There are things I need to say - things I need to do." She didn't tell them that she knew they would want to protect her. They would let Babe have it with all their fury, and they wouldn't let her get in a word in edgewise. They would scream and rant, and Bianca would have no choice but to let them. "I want to be alone with her. I want to handle this."

Erica Kane didn't like it. She knew it. But Kendall looked in her eyes, and she must have seen it, she must have seen the shimmering rage that simmered softly beneath the surface.

"We can wait outside," Kendall relented.

"We will certainly not!" Erica snapped.

"Mother." Bianca came forward, and with a small, delicate shudder, carefully extracted Miranda, closing her eyes for a moment from just the small spike of emotion that jerked into her soul. "Please."

She moved to the door, and jerked it open, to a blonde haired, blue eyed, beautiful monster.

She stared, found herself amazed at the very different response seeing this woman evoked in her now. "Hi," she managed.

Babe shifted on her feet, glancing from her and Miranda to behind her, where Bianca knew her mother and sister waited, equally dark expressions on their faces.

The entourage was obviously not what she was expecting. "I thought... I thought you said we were going to be alone."

Bianca looked another moment, and then turned, holding Miranda close to her, breathing her in, as another shudder of hate went through her.

Eyes opening, she regarded her mother, her sister, and said quietly, "They were just leaving."

It was a command.

Erica did look ready to argue, but Kendall reached, taking her mother by the elbow and once again told Bianca, "We'll be outside. Ten minutes."

Bianca nodded, exhaling raggedly, as she walked quickly to the small playpen, depositing her daughter.

Keeping her back to the scene, she found herself drinking in the sight of her daughter, as the little girl pulled herself up on her haunches, and blew a spit bubble at her.

A suddenly clap, the slap of skin against skin came, another, just as quickly, and Bianca turned back.

Babe's eyes were watering, her palm covered the left side of her face, and she stood, horrified, as Kendall and Erica both glared at her, already moving past her.

Bianca waited until they shut the door, until Babe recovered from the slaps of her family, lowered her palm and came toward her.

"Are you here to take the baby?" Bianca asked, tone flat. Hard.

Babe sensed the change in tone, but her smile was sincere, her eyes moist with her deceiving affection.

"I'm not here to take the baby," she answered carefully. "I swear-"

She never gave her a chance to finish. Before she could finish her last word, Bianca lost control, all the rage bubbling up and bursting, as her hand flew, and she sent a stinging slap across Babe's face, watching with perverse satisfaction as her 'best friend' reeled from the action.

Babe sucked in her breath, surprised and gasping, mouth open, tears flowing down her cheeks, palm once again pressed on her face.

Bianca shook her head with disgust. "You could swear on 100 Bibles. I wouldn't believe a word out of your mouth."

--

Kendall's mother was less than pleased.

"Are you expecting me to wait out here like some sort of nursemaid, while the woman who is responsible for stealing my daughter's baby-"

"Woah, Mother? You're screeching!" Kendall backed up, wincing as her mother's voice went unnaturally shrill.

"I do not screech."

Kendall ignored the indignant tone, too resigned to do much of anything but nod patronizingly. "Yes, I know - you don't screech."

Erica narrowed her eyes.

"Kendall-"

"Mother, don't you get it?" Kendall asked, jerking a palm to the closed door. "Bianca has to do this alone. She needs it. She needs to let loose on that bitch, and if anyone deserves it, she does. If we were in there-"

"If I were in there, I'd give that trashy little tramp exactly-"

"Yeah. Exactly." Kendall straighten, arms crossed. "Bianca wouldn't get a word in edgewise. We'd beat that thing to a muddy pulp and Bianca wouldn't even get a bone. She needs to let out her inner Kane, and I'm all for letting her do it. The way I figure? We stay right here, we get her as she makes her escape."

It was malicious and altogether nice to think about. Erica Kane's shoulders squared, as her mother eyed the door, then her.

"Kendall Hart," Erica said immediately, "You certainly are a Kane."

The proud tone made her blush, a small, sheepish smile creasing her lips as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah - right."

"I would have been preferred to be told earlier about... all this..." Erica said, motioning with a manicured palm to the door.

Kendall sucked in her breath, and managed a nervous grin. "Take that up with Maggie, okay?" Erica considered that, and suddenly reached out with a palm. Kendall took it, eyes suddenly moist.

Weird saccharine moments with her mother were rare and few, and while Kendall adored them, seeing her mother so obviously overcome was somewhat disconcerting.

She cleared her throat, suddenly changing the subject. "Mother, why were you flying here anyhow? I thought that you couldn't make it."

Erica licked her lips, glancing down for a second before regarding her daughter. "I had to see you." Kendall quirked an eyebrow, confused. "Kendall, I just... oh it seems so silly now..." Erica took a breath, and began again. "It's about Greenlee."

She blinked. "I thought Greenlee would be back to normal by now -- I mean, as normal as Greenlee could be," she muttered, rolling her eyes at just the thought of her sometimes friend, sometimes enemy, always pain in the ass. "Isn't she better yet?"

"They don't know. They're still looking for answers. The only thing they do know is that she had an unhealthy amount of an antipsychotic in her system."

That made even less sense. "Well, how would Greenlee even get ahold of something like that?" Erica glanced at her, a knowing look, and suddenly Kendall found herself rolling her eyes, yet again, now out of irritation. "Oh," she muttered. "Oh, ok, that's -- that's why you're here. You missed the benefit concert but flew all the way down here to find out -- very delicately, of course -- if I just happened to slip Greenlee some magical pills?"

"Look, Kendall - obviously, that's not important now-"

But she was already feeling a hot burst of anger, indignation. "Mother, I saved Greenlee from taking a header off of our corporate headquarters. I mean, do I get any points for that? Not to mention, I've been a little preoccupied here, trying to prove my niece is alive! Really, that takes precedence over obsessing over Greenlee's state of mental well being, or lack thereof." She sighed, agitated. "Not that it wasn't already questionable before."

"Kendall, I'm sure that you didn't want Greenlee dead."

"Oh, thank you," she muttered sarcastically, as her cellphone began to ring, a mechanical twang coming from the confines of her purse. Locating it quickly, she glanced at the phone number, and noticed with a jump start of her heart, the phone number. "FINALLY!" she snapped, opening the receiver and yelling into the phone.

"Right, Kendall - because it's just in my power to make planes fly faster," came the dry voice. "Where are you!"

"We're upstairs," Kendall answered. Glancing at Erica, she mouthed 'Maggie', before she closed her eyes.

"Well, we're in the lobby, and we've spotted Krystal and this blonde baby - and now Tad's looking for J.R."

J.R.

The name and face popped into her brain like an exploding firecracker. "Oh, God," she breathed. "J.R. He still doesn't know!"

"Where are you!"

"We have to find him," she said, "We have to make him understand- I'm coming down-"

"Kendall-"

Already, she had shut the phone, stuffed it in her purse. "Mom, I have to go. I have to find J.R. I have to explain all this to him-" Swiveling back to the closed door, she sucked in her breath, and begged her mother. "Please don't leave this door."

"Kendall, at this moment, it's taking every ounce of will power I have not to knock down that door, grab that girl by her blonde hair, and toss her over that balcony."

Kendall snorted, glancing back apprehensively. "Well don't fight it for too long."

--

"The truth," she breathed, palms closed into fists, advancing on the shorter girl. Her breath was hot, her head was ringing, and hate, like she had never experienced, flew into her heart, took residence: festered. "I want it from you, Babe."

Hand still on her cheek, Babe looked like a wounded animal, shrinking back from Bianca's glare. "Okay," she whispered. "Okay."

Bianca's suddenly choked, throat blocked with a lump, as she glanced at her baby, HER baby. "Miranda?" she whispered, palm lifting in the baby girl's direction. "MY baby?" Babe's lower lip trembled, and she swallowed hard, nodding tentatively.

"Yes."

"You kept her from me."

A crystal tear slid down Babe's cheek. "Yes. I kept her from you."

Bianca took in the truth. The admission. THE GALL.

"Bianca, it was what I was coming up here to say-"

Her fisted hand jerked forward, connected with Babe's cheek, the fair skin bright red from the abuse. She watched as Babe stumbled back, and felt a thrill from it, coming forward, looking down at the stumbling woman.

"You bitch," she breathed. "You had my baby? The baby that you delivered, put into my arms, cut the cord? You kept her from me?" Babe knelt on the floor, looking up at her with sad, pathetic eyes. "I grieved. I stopped the milk." Bianca suddenly trembled, remembering the nightmare events as if she were living in them, shuddering from the cobwebs of her darkest days, ghosts of pain coming to whisper in her ears. "I -- I gave all her things away. I shut the baby book," she added, remembering closing Maggie's book, the feel, the desperation of that day, "because there was nothing else to write. I had to move on. You helped me. You held me. You -- you told me that you wished that you could make all the hurt go away."

"And I still do wish that, more than anything."

It was so pathetic.

"You could have, Babe. You could have made it all better if you had just told me the truth." Babe's eyes closed, as she slowly got to her feet. "Well," Bianca snapped, voice cutting through Babe like invisible wire. "What did you think, that I was going to, what, get over it, move on?"

"No, no! I knew that that was impossible. I saw how you loved that child."

"Bullshit," she breathed. "You only saw yourself." Babe recoiled, as if slapped yet again, and Bianca shook her head, unable to feel anything but the pure anger that filtered through her. "Do you know what I had left of my baby? A shirt, a tank top that I held to my face as I cried at night. Can you just see that? Can you picture me all alone in my room in the dark? You put me there, watching the minutes drag by because there was no point in going to sleep. That's when the nightmares would come -- trying to get to Miranda, save Miranda, Miranda in the river, Miranda screaming my name, calling out to me. And I was so close. Our -- our fingertips were almost touching, and then she would float away down the river, and I would wake myself up screaming her name!" Babe inched back slowly. Bianca's angry tears splashing over her own cheeks, bruised heart aching from the emotion that she endured.

"Bianca, please - I wanted to tell you-"

"Worse were the dreams where she was alive, healthy, smiling, looking -- "

"Bianca, don't-"

"Don't what!" Bianca snapped, voice erupting a shout. "Don't WHAT, Babe! BE HONEST? Do you not want to hear this? Is it too hard for you to TAKE, you BITCH? You had Miranda in your arms against your heart?"

Babe looked so small. So insignificant. So helpless. Bianca knew better now.

"I know that it was a sin, what I took from you."

She had to laugh, a bitter, dangerous laugh that didn't appease her kidnapper. It made her nearly recoil with the insane quality, the anger, behind it.

"No,no,no, Babe," she whispered. "Sorry, not one sin - a thousand. A million." She came forward, eyes slits, "A sin for every second that she was apart from me."

--

Maggie's heart was pounding. Literally pounding. Going so fast and so hard, as she searched the lobby wildly.

"Upstairs!" she breathed, ignoring Aiden as her boyfriend kept his phone on his ear, Tad waiting nervously beside him. "It's a hotel! There's ten thousand UPSTAIRS!"

An elevator dinged, and she whirled, nearly jumping in relief when Kendall came walking out of it in a brisk walk.

Moving fast, Maggie grabbed hold of her wrists. "Where is Bianca!"

"She's upstairs - she knows everything, Maggie," Kendall said, breathless with excitement. "Mom and me - we got to her."

Maggie sucked in her breath, sudden hope making her weak-kneed. "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs with Babe."

At first, the statement was so ludicrous, she couldn't quite process it. Then it sunk in again, and she nearly shrieked, grabbing hold of Kendall's wrists again, and squeezing tighter. "WHAT!" Kendall blinked, obviously a little concerned by her sudden brute strength. "Have you lost your mind!"

"Have you lost yours!" Kendall jerked her hands out of her grip. "I bruise like a peach!"

"Did you seriously leave her up there with the skanky baby snatcher from the whore-y side of hell?"

"Maggie? Calm down," Kendall said, "My mother is waiting outside the door, and right now, we have to find-"

"Your mother is WAITING outside the door!" Maggie shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously, who the hell are you people? What happened to the town bitches!"

"Listen, I don't have - what!" Kendall took a full step back, rising to her full height. "We're so going to have words later, Shorty."

"Allright - the police are already here," Aiden breathed, jogging toward them, interrupting the conversation. "We can find prove that that baby we saw Krystal with is the Buchanan baby? We can hold them."

"We have to find J.R.," Kendall breathed. "I'm pretty sure that if we find him, we can find Jamie."

Maggie was experiencing a certain amount of tunnel vision. "Where's Bianca!"

"Second floor," Kendall snapped, pointing the way. Maggie blew out her breath, and didn't bother to give them her good-byes.

Locking eyes with Aiden, she nodded shortly, headed in the direction of the elevator. "FIND them."

--

"Bianca, I swear. I was coming to tell you, that was the reason I wanted you here in Florida-"

"Oh, really!" she spit, jerking her head up. "Really? You swear? Oh..." she said, sucking in her breath, as if remembering. "That's right... you shared with me the scraps of your life with my daughter to make me feel better. Oh, and weren't you so kind and loving after I ran off with Miranda? Spunky Babe stood up to big, bad J.R., fought for my place in my baby's life, and kept on fighting." She shuddered, hands fisting again, an action Babe saw, because her former best friend took another step back, suddenly afraid. "Aren't you the hero."

Babe wrapped arms around herself, sinking on the couch, weighted by her own shame. "I know what I did was a terrible thing... What I did was unforgivable."

Bianca's mind was racing, reeling, as the events of the last few months came flying in at her, taking control - her denial. Her rage. Everyone that tried so hard to tell her the truth...

"Kendall..." she breathed. "The way she resented you. This big, irrational hate that my sister had for you because your baby lived and my baby died. I almost cut her out of my life for you, and Maggie-" Her heart suddenly palpitated, nearly burst, and she came forward, grabbing hold of her shoulders, and shaking the life out of Babe, desperation consuming her. "Oh, GOD, MAGGIE, Babe! She tried to warn me! SHE TRIED. She told me the truth. She told me she loved me - and I told her to go to hell, because I wouldn't see it. I did, because you -- you were the only other person on earth to have held Miranda. You saw my baby's face. You put her into my arms. And that alone made me love you. Soul sisters, for life."

"For life," Babe nodded, sucking in her tears.

And she couldn't stop herself. The rage had consumed, and she did it again. She backhanded the bitch across the face.

"Don't you get it!" Bianca snapped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I lost the LOVE OF MY LIFE! I cut her out, I let her GO. Because I wanted so badly to do the right thing. Because I couldn't bear the thought of a mother and a daughter being separated. And you... you and your great friendship." She lost her strength, shaking her head, stepping back. "When Kendall looked at you, all she felt was hate. Maggie saw you and she saw a disloyal tramp. I should have listened to them. I should have listened to them both. They were right. I've never hated anyone the way I hate you now."

--

She could hear the shouting, her daughter's heart bleeding out at her, and Erica Kane could no longer stand it.

But even as she turned in the direction, making her way to pound into her daughter's room, she noticed a twitch in the corner of her eye, a small movement that made her jerk her head.

Krystal, staring at her from the end of the hallway, a stroller in front of her.

And Erica knew - just like that, she knew.

She knew where the tramp had gotten her better qualities from.

Krystal's expression was stunned, and then just as quickly, she moved, turning the stroller and jogging fast, away from her.

Erica had no choice. Dragging her eyes from Bianca and her doorway, she sucked in an angry breath and followed, high heels sinking into the carpet, away from the room.

--

She heard shouting from a warehouse, followed Aiden, and banged on the door.

"J.R.!" she asked desperately.

"Kendall!" she heard, "I'm in here! Open the door!"

More shouting, and suddenly the dull pounds of flesh against flesh. Grunting.

"AIDEN," she snapped.

Already, he had unlocked it, pushing his shoulder into the heavy framed door, and into the room, they nearly fell.

What she saw made her gasp, nearly recoil in sheer horror.

Brother against brother, Jamie and J.R. fighting like animals. "STOP IT!" J.R. grabbed hold of an iron, brought it down on his brother's head. "NO!"

Aiden tackled J.R., bringing him down, jerking away the weapon. "What the hell are you doing!" he snapped. "You're going to kill him!"

Kendall collapsed on the floor, next to the bloody, still Jamie. "Oh, my God..."

J.R. stumbled to his feet, ignoring Aiden, as he crowded over Jamie, checking his pulse.

"Where's Bianca!"

"She's upstairs... she's upstairs with Babe-"

"What!" he breathed. "You didn't stop her!"

"J.R., there's something you don't know-"

"DAMN IT, KENDALL!"

"J.R.! Wait -"

It was too late, he was already sprinting out of the room, and Kendall was caught up in the flood of policemen, who crashed into the warehouse, surrounding her, Jamie and Aiden.

--

Bianca had lost her strength, amazed at her own stupidity, her own willful ignorance. "God..." she whispered. "All the fighting I did for you. The people I was going to cut out of my life..." She jerked her glare over to the woman sitting across from her, looking small and meaningless. "The way I went off on J.R. when he turned on you. He called you a liar and a con and said that you weren't fit to raise that bab--" she cut herself off, shaking her head. "Where do I even start with that one?"

Babe was quiet, and tried again. "You're saying all the things that I said to myself."

Bianca opened her eyes. She didn't think it was possible to be more disgusted. "Really?" she asked incredulously. "Like how we hopped into bed together to nail J.R. for the bad guy he was?" She laughed bitterly. "I did that to protect Bess from evil J.R., who was so low and so cruel as to keep a mother away from her child. It's funny, huh?" she asked the bitch, "I swore that I would protect that baby. My baby. My baby. My baby." She stood slowly, hardening her tone. "And all I did was break the heart of the woman I love. All I did was sit there, and watch while Maggie's heart broke right in front of me, watched as her face crumpled and I LET HER GO. I LET HER GO FOR YOU, YOU LYING, TRAMP."

Babe wasn't looking at her.

Bianca glanced behind her. Her heart stopped.

Maggie stood in the room, face unreadable, stiff. "Don't stop on my account," she said frankly, stepping into the living room, dropping her purse on the couch. "I was enjoying that."

Bianca was frozen, so stunned by her sudden appearance she could only drink her in, watch in muted silence as her beautiful Maggie moved in front of her, regarding Babe.

"Hello, Babe."

"Maggie..." Babe breathed raggedly, rising unsteadily to her feet. "Are you going to slap me too? If you do, I won't blame you."

"You have no right to blame me," Maggie said sharply. "In fact, I could care less if you did." Babe's lower lip trembled, and Bianca licked her lips, glancing from her expression to the back of Maggie's head. "But I'm not going to slap you. That's a Kane woman thing."

Babe opened her mouth, closed it again, not sure how to respond.

"I'm a Stone," Maggie chirped. "We're the closed fist kind of girls."

And her small little Maggie snapped her wrist, lunged forward, and smashed her fist into Babe's face.

_end chapter_


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART TWENTY-TWO**

_After all that we've been through,  
__I will make it up to you. I promise to.  
__And after all that's been said and done,  
__You're just the part of me I can't let go.  
_-- Hard to Say I'm Sorry, Chicago

The sound of the closed fist against Babe's nose, producing a sharp crack and a hiss of pain, along with the sight of red blood suddenly spurting in-between Babe's closed fingers, finally jerked her out of her lovesick reverie.

"Maggie-"

Reaching forward, she snapped palms around Maggie's shoulders, holding her back, watching as Babe stumbled, the tears flowing freely, Babe's nose swollen and distorted, covered by fingers now drenched with blood.

"I can't believe you're still defending her-"

"I'm not!" Bianca snapped, ignoring Babe's grateful, hopeful glance, turning her back on her former best friend to stare into her only true one's eyes, offering a hesitant, barely there smile. "I just... I don't think you should have to lower yourself to... to doing that. You shouldn't... touch her..."

She said it with an odd tone, matching her smile, and she saw Maggie's surprise, her uneasiness at Bianca's strange expression. But Bianca was in love, unapologetic and up until a minute ago, completely sure Maggie was out of her life forever.

Maggie didn't hate her. Maggie was here, and like always, Maggie was ready to fight for her, protect her and defend her, stand in her way, and love her.

She found herself slipping fingers into Maggie's palms, trembling with sudden emotion, hope flooding into her, as she lifted Maggie's hands to her lips, kissing the soft skin that had been marred by Babe's face.

Maggie's mouth was open, a soft gasp elicited from her throat and lips that made Bianca sigh raggedly in response, before her friend's dark eyes broke from hers, and her hands soon followed, slipping out of her grip, Maggie's attention back on the other person in the room.

Bianca swallowed, turned, suddenly irrationally anger, for so many reasons, but at the moment, for having the audacity at being in the room NOW. For having witnessed only the start of Bianca's profession of love.

Babe was staring at her, her swollen nose looking odd, like a clown's make up, wearing a hurt expression that only hardened Bianca's heart further.

It was almost as if every ounce of love she had harbored for Babe had changed, solidified, twisted into sudden, irrational hate.

Sucking in her breath, she moved in front of her Maggie, determined to end this now, to get her out of the room and leave her alone with her daughter, Maggie, and hopefully, her future.

Licking her lips, she came forward, arms crossed, considering her words. "You -- you said that you would make things right. Over and over, every day." She sucked in her breath, eyes closing in disgusted remembrance. "'I will make things right,'" she mimicked. Shaking her head, she let out a bitter chuckle. "Is this what you had in mind, Babe? Are things right now?"

"No," Babe whispered, arms crossed, like she was hugging herself for support. "No. No. I know that I cannot take away your pain or undo what I have done, but -- but I can stand here and take what I have coming."

Behind her, Bianca heard a sudden, disbelieving chortle. "Oh, see?" Maggie snarked, rubbing at her wrist. "That just takes all the fun out of it. It's like she wants us to smack her around. Now I regret punching the shit out of her. Wait -" Maggie looked up, obviously thinking over her actions. "No. No I don't."

Bianca's mouth was tight, her breath constricted. "You think that you can martyr yourself? That I'm going to feel sorry for you now?"

"No," Babe breathed. It's not like that. I owe you my life, Bianca, and it's up to you what you do with it."

She smiled at the ridiculousness of the request. "Well, what can you give me, Babe? What makes us even?"

Babe stared at her, at her obvious disbelief, lower lip trembling at Bianca's skeptism. "You can call the police. You can call the police and you can tell them that I kidnapped Kevin Buchanan's baby."

Bianca blinked, the news making her mind swim suddenly, trying to understand exactly why, when it fell to place with two words from Maggie.

"Your son?" Bianca sucked in her breath, jerking her face back to Babe, seeing Babe's surprise at Maggie's flat question. "Yeah, we know about him, Babe." Bianca bit her lower lip, remembering suddenly her own bemusement at Babe's obvious affection for the boy, the almost maternal love she had, the way she held him like he was her own. God... how blind had she been? "You didn't exactly leave the least obvious trail."

Biting down on her lower lip, Babe looked truly frightened, and Bianca felt a suddenly, horrible thrill from, chased by a moment of regret. This was a child's life. A child's life was precious.

"You can tell them, Bianca. And they'll take away my son, just like I kept Miranda from you."

"I see. Because babies are like purses, and when we get bored, we can just trade them."

"No. They'll take away my son. And the son that J.R. thinks is dead -- he'll realize that he's not gone at all, and you know how J.R.'s sick mind works. He's going to come up with things that your good mind can't even begin to comprehend. Bianca, I will lose my son. I'll never see him again."

"Shut up." Maggie, coming forward, face a vision of pure anger. "Just shut up. I - just... the GALL. You know what? Don't worry about martyring yourself, or forcing Bianca to play some sort of guilt card - everyone here knows what you and Jamie did. And so do the police. Right now this place is crawling with Miami's best, and they're looking for you, and looking for that baby. And when they find you - they'll arrest you - not just for kidnapping the Buchanan baby, but for what you did to Miranda."

It was on Babe's face, the realism of it, the true nightmare of what she had put Bianca's through, coming down on her, as she shifted eyes from Maggie's cold, unsympathetic orbs, to hers.

When she saw the lower lip tremble again, when she saw Babe's eyes flood with the unshed emotion, she suddenly surged forward, on a wave of anger. "Do it, Babe. Cry. Cry. Come on, cry. I dare you. I dare you to cry in front of my face after everything that you have put me through."

Babe looked shrunken, a shell of her former self. "I always wanted to tell you, Bianca. And I'll always be sorry for that."

She couldn't help the bitter, dry laughter. "Oh, come on. The only reason that you finally came clean about Miranda is because you didn't need her anymore. You had your own baby back, so mine was just a spare that you could afford to lose."

--

She nearly tripped on her heels, hearing baby James giggle at her sudden turn. It had taken nearly three floors of running, zipping around corners with a mercifully happy James, before she was able to lose Erica Kane, and even now, Krystal could have sworn she could hear Erica's hot breath on her neck, like a crazed witch.

Krystal's mind was swimming, and her eyes stung with unshed tears, as she hid in their hotel room, out of breath and frightened beyond measure.

It was all coming together, the judgment was coming down, she knew their secrets were no longer secrets, and that those loyal to Bianca, to the Kanes, were flooding Florida.

Krystal was prepared to pay for her actions - but not her baby girl.

Sucking in her breath, she ignored her tears and reached for her phone, dialing fast and furiously, praying that it wasn't too late.

She could hear the ringing, felt each one go through her rapidly beating heart, and when Babe's stressed voice finally answered, she deflated with relief, clutching the phone tighter to the side of her face.

"Babe, honey - you have to go!"

"Mama? What's wrong!"

"Honey, the police are all over the place." She lowered her voice to a furious whisper. "They have Jamie in custody. They're lookin' for you. They're looking for all of us. You have to come down and you have to take your baby and you have to go. You have to go!"

--

Maggie cocked her heart, letting out an uneasy breath as she held her palms closed into hard fists, ignoring Bianca's heated stare and watching Babe, the myriad of expressions on her face as she listened to the call.

Babe's life was crashing down on her, all her lies, all her deception, and somehow, it made her more angry, to watch her stand there and take it from them, as if somehow, in Babe's head, taking their abuse would make it all okay, make them feel sorry for what it was she had done.

Maggie didn't have room in her heart left for sympathy. It was full already, with conflicting emotion and the heaviness of what was to come. She couldn't think of Jamie, or David, or everything she was doing that would invariably put them both behind bars.

They had made their choices, hadn't consulted her when they had done them. She didn't afford either of them the same courtesy.

Beside her, Bianca kept sneaking glances, each lock of her eyes on her face making her that much more agitated, that much more flushed. In Bianca's face was a very decided look, and it unnerved her, frightened her.

She kept her stare on Babe, as the little deceiver lowered the phone from her ear, looking scared and broken.

"I have to go--" she said, sucking in a sob. "I have to go and face all this-"

Already, Babe was gathering her things, heading for the door, and Maggie suddenly shook her head erratically, the rush of anger curling up her spine like a chill. "You're not going anywhere-"

Babe ignored her, eyes only for Bianca, drinking her in, like Bianca was some sort of drug. "I do love you, Bianca, more than you're ever going to know."

Once again she surged forward, until a hand grabbed her elbow, holding her into place. Suddenly, a lean, feminine form pressed in behind her, and beyond the blood suddenly surging in her ears, Maggie heard, "Babe, if all you're going to do is sit here, and tell me you love me, and wait for me to tell you how much I hate you, like it's some sort penance for what you did? Just leave. I won't let you make yourself feel better by wanting our forgiveness or our hate."

Maggie sucked in her breath, swallowed hard and kept her mouth shut, as Babe's eyes flickered with sudden broken grief. Maggie's mouth twitched, as she felt Bianca's possessive hands on her shoulders, holding her still, as Babe finally left, tears flowing freely from her cheeks.

"You can't let her go-" she began thickly, trying to move again.

"No- Maggie, just let her go." A lean arm slid around her shoulders, drawing her in close, until Maggie's eyes closed raggedly, hot breath on her ear, Bianca's comforting voice. "Let her go far, far away, where I never have to look at her again. Let me just pretend that she doesn't exist."

The door closed. Babe was gone.

"Why did you let her go?" Maggie asked slowly, into the silence that followed, eyes straight ahead, on the closed door.

"Because I don't care about her," she heard breathed against her ear, and the sensation of it made her eyes suddenly close. "She's nothing to me now."

Now.

The phrasing caught her with a hitch of hurt in her heart, and her eyes shot open. Breaking out of the embrace, Maggie swiveled, turned to a beautiful women with impossibly dark eyes, who had broken her heart, all for the sake of that stupid tramp that she had just let go.

"You certainly had a different opinion about her yesterday." She tried to sound uncaring, but she didn't quite succeed. She knew Bianca could hear the hesitation, the ache, because her friend just closed her mouth and stared at her, her previously soothing words replaced by a broken silence.

In this room, with no Babe to distract them, it was only too obvious what would have to be the next conversation.

Maggie's aching heart didn't want to hear it.

"Maggie..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Bianca's eyes widened, beautiful face unsure. "I can't even... everything's just so-"

And Miranda giggled, interjecting into their conversation with a crystal clear baby laugh that broke the awkwardness, filled her with sudden emotion, looking down on Bianca's baby girl.

On Miranda.

The grief, the loss, it all became real again, surging into her heart, leaving no room for anything but the bittersweet relief, at finding that beautiful baby girl.

"My God..."

Bianca glanced at her, face overtaken with wonder, and Maggie couldn't help her smile through her tears, swallowing and nodding.

"Miranda," Bianca breathed.

Maggie's smile widened. "Yeah. Your Miranda." Bianca sucked in a trembling breath, and Maggie watched with a closed throat as her best friend made her way toward the little baby girl. Her baby girl.

Kneeling down in front of the beautiful bubby, baby girl, Bianca couldn't bring herself to touch her, not yet, and Maggie closed her arms around herself, kept still, until Bianca stared at her again, and she laughed with her.

Everything had come down to this moment, and in that second, Maggie forgot about the hurt, focused instead on watching her friend reunited with her little girl.

"Maggie..."

She came forward, until she was beside Bianca, hands on Bianca's shoulder, her waist, watching with Bianca as she took in her child, marveled at the little fingers, and the little toes.

"It's really her, Maggie."

"I know," she whispered, rubbing into Bianca's white shirt, feeling the heat of Bianca's flesh underneath. "She's beautiful."

Bianca's fingers closed around a tiny wrist, as Miranda bobbed in her playpen, holding onto the edge of it so tightly.

"Maggie..." Maggie's eyes lowered, discovered Bianca staring at her, emotion making her eyes brighter than they had ever been before. "What I did, how I acted..." her stomach suddenly began to sink, "I'm going to make it up to you."

"Binks..."

"I mean it," she heard breathed against her. "I don't know how, but-"

"Bianca... this isn't the time." She smiled awkwardly, but deliberately kept her fingers in place-

The chill that ran down her spine, and Maggie's words faded away, as she glanced behind Bianca, towards the door, to discover J.R. standing in the doorway, on his face a murderous glare.

--

"Where's Maggie?"

"Where's Bianca!"

The sentences were spoken at exactly the same time, as Kendall jerked around the room wildly, ignoring Aiden's agitated stare, Tad kneeling beside his son, ignoring the policemen and their hand cuffs.

The young boy had already fainted, and now Tad and the others were arguing about custody and evidence, and the paramedics, already pushing their way to him, soon fought for their own say.

"Where did J.R. go?" Aiden asked suddenly, hands on his hips, moving away from all the commotion and bringing Kendall with him, steering her with a strong hold on her elbow. Aiden's concern was not just for Bianca, but his girlfriend, and for once, Kendall couldn't blame him.

"He ran out in the commotion," she said, pointing away from the warehouse. "I didn't have a chance to tell him the truth-" Aiden's jaw squared, hardened, and already, he moved past her, ignoring Tad and the police. Kendall sucked in her breath and followed him. "Aiden, my mother was guarding the door - with her and Maggie there, I'm sure he won't do much-"

"A grown man against two women not over five feet tall?" Aiden snapped, his accent distorted and thick in his emotion. "A man who still thinks that someone's out to steal his daughter? A man whose already been seen as capable of drugging his wife?"

"Okay, my mother's a little taller than five feet," she snapped, jabbing at his chest with a finger. "And she can be pretty damned intimidating, even when she's not trying - she'll protect my sister and that baby with everything in her. Trust me. She will not leave that door!"

"Kendall!" Jerked from her exclamation of her mother's virtues, Kendall found herself taken completely by surprise when the person in question teetered over to her on her heels, out of breath, and, Kendall would never admit it, almost sweaty. "Have you seen Krystal!"

Aiden shot her a murderous glare, and Kendall blinked, stuttering with surprise. "Mother! What are you doing here! I told you not to leave the hallway!"

Erica straightened her small form. "I saw Krystal in the hallway!" she said, voice edgy. "With a blonde baby boy - the same boy you told me she had stolen! I had to catch up to her-"

"So where is she?"

"She had longer legs," Erica said stiffly. "And she blends in with the help."

"So you lost her."

"Yes, I lost her," Erica answered snippily, ignoring Aiden's dark glare.

"Oh, God..." Kendall breathed, glancing up at the room. "If Babe's still up there-"

"Aiden-" Tad Martin came jogging forward, hands on his hips. "What is going on - are you seriously considering arresting my son?"

--

Bianca's heart was so full it almost hurt.

In this room, she saw her future. Her child, Maggie beside her - it was all there, and so close to becoming a reality.

"Maggie..." Beautiful eyes shifted to meet hers, and Bianca's own delicate heart shuddered at just the emotion that came with looking at her beautiful best friend. She could feel Maggie's touch on her back, Maggie's fingers working into her muscles. Bianca swallowed, trying hard to bring moisture back into her mouth. "What I did," she began hauntingly, "how I acted..." her throat swallowed down the thickness, trying so hard to get the words out. "I'm going to make it up to you."

Maggie's gaze locked onto hers, and Bianca felt a jolt of something, she wasn't sure what it was, as Maggie lowered her eyes, broke their stare, fingers stilling on her back.

"Binks..."

"I mean it," she whispered, Miranda's fingers playing with hers, Maggie's skin soft against her, warm and delicate. "I don't know how, but-"

"Bianca... this isn't the time."

Bianca opened her mouth, ready to fight it, when Maggie turned, jerked behind them, and suddenly Bianca found herself looking straight at J.R., standing in the doorway, staring at them both.

Licking her lips, Bianca's heart shuddered, as she rose to her full height, keeping the playpen behind her.

"Babe was here," he said roughly, stepping into the room, closing the door deliberately behind him.

"She was," Bianca answered, voice suddenly delicate, easy. She jerked a glance at Maggie, the smaller woman swallowing visibly, keeping her place beside her.

J.R. regarded them both, from the way their hands touched to how they were standing in front of Miranda. He saw it all, calculating eyes taking it all in.

"You know," he began suddenly, moving around the furniture. "Whatever she said, it's all lies." Bianca let out a soft breath. "She hates my guts. That's all that matters to her. You do know that, don't you?"

"What she said doesn't matter," Maggie broke in softly. "We wouldn't believe her lies."

J.R. shifted his gaze back at her. "Good," he said tensely, "But it's not like you've been my biggest fan either, Maggie."

"Whatever our differences," she said haltingly, "Trust me, when I said, I've hated Babe more. J.R., there are things that you don't know-"

Bianca's hand descended on Maggie's shoulder, squeezing gently. This wasn't how to fix this. J.R. was about to lose his daughter, and Bianca's heart suddenly bled for him.

She knew what it felt like. She knew what it was like to have your own soul ripped out and shredded.

"J.R., we haven't been close in -- I don't know -- feels like forever." His eyes flickered, obviously distrusting. "Since the hospital, when I took the baby from the nursery." She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling a genuine moment of hurt for that moment. "God, you must have been so scared."

"Yeah..." he said gruffly, "But I understood. You gave the baby back because that was the right thing to do."

Bianca sighed raggedly. "And you had to protect her, which meant keeping her away from me. You love her. I've seen how much you love Miranda."

When Maggie hitched in her breath, gave an audible gasp, when J.R.'s eyes narrowed and grew cold, Bianca knew her mistake, her slip.

"Her name," he breathed furiously, "is BESS." Bianca licked her lips, swallowing hard. "You listened to her? You listened to Babe? Even though she's a liar, you bought it anyway?"

"They weren't lies-"

Bianca again squeezed Maggie's shoulder, shaking her head minutely. "J.R., she began, "this is a horrible shock. I'm so sorry for what you must be going --"

"No, no - NO, Bianca!" J.R. shoved past her, already reaching for Miranda, pulling her baby girl into his arms. "I do not want to hear it. Not from you, not from your girlfriend."

Maggie met her glance with an arched eyebrow, and Bianca still struggled to keep her voice calm. "Look, I've been where you are. I know what you're feeling. I have felt all that pain. But if Maggie and I can just talk to you for a minute, I think that we can help you understand. J.R., there's still --"

"Help me with what? Help me how, how, how? By telling me more of Babe's lies? No. Bess and I know better than that now."

"Her name is Miranda." Maggie's voice was cold. "Get used to it."

"Shut the fuck up, Maggie."

"Okay!" Bianca said, hands up, keep Maggie from responding, even as her feisty friend's eyes flashed, and her mouth hardened. "Okay, okay- J.R.? I'm sorry. Look - I've felt what you're feeling, but you need to hear the truth. If you could just listen for one minute --"

"Why?" he snapped. "So you can convince me that my baby died in the river? Never!"

"NO," she breathed. "That's the last thing I want to do-"

"My baby is alive," he rasped. "Do you hear me? I have choked, I have gagged long enough on Babe's lies. I'm not doing it anymore."

"Babe is a liar," Maggie said thickly. "She's a skank, and a bitch. We're not asking you to believe her lies, we're asking you to believe the truth. The truth I know - the truth I have proof of."

J.R.'s mouth straightened into a thin line.

"I'm sorry, J.R.," Bianca whispered, eyes suddenly moist with emotion. "This little girl, this baby -" she reached for a small, booted foot. J.R. stepped back, not letting her touch. Bianca sighed raggedly. "She's Miranda. But your baby -- it's not what you think, J.R. We can help you with your child."

"You -- you can help me, Bianca? A plate of crazy to go?" Bianca blinked, suddenly lost in J.R.'s venom. "You called Bess Miranda. You're freaking nuts. You think you can waltz out of here with my kid just because some piece of trash and your little dyke girlfriend fed you some lies that you swallowed whole?" Bianca couldn't move, the assault taking her completely by surprise. "Why? Why? Because you're a head case? Because you can't cope with the real world? Yeah, a lost cause ever since that sleaze Cambias raped you. But now -- now you want me to believe that this baby, this beautiful, perfect angel is a bastard spawn from some sicko rapist?" She felt the words tear into her, and still, she couldn't move. "As if anybody could love something like that. So if you want to wallow in that fantasy, you're going to have to do that all by yourself, because you're not coming anywhere near my child. So why don't you and Maggie just turn around and get the hell out of here."

--

Bianca hated her. Bianca hated her.

She knew it would happen. She knew it was coming, and she knew she deserved it, but it didn't stop the hurt. The desperation.

If she had gotten to explain, if somehow she could have come up with the courage to tell her before Maggie had discovered the truth, maybe Bianca could have had a prayer of understanding, maybe Babe's dream, growing old with Bianca, with their babies, it would have come truth.

But none of Babe's ever came true, not through manipulation, not through hope, and another dream lay at her feet, crumpled and shattered.

Bianca had her baby, and now she had Maggie, the self professed love of her life.

She didn't want or need Babe.

Babe hurried into the hotel room, eyes burning with tears.

"Babe!"

She turned, found her mother, rushing forward to take her baby James in her arms.

"Oh, my Lord, Babe!" She ignored her mother's surprise at the abuse her face had taken, jerking her chin out of her mother's fingers, instead focusing on holding her baby boy, holding him so tightly. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing I didn't deserve," she managed gruffly. "Where's Jamie!"

"Honey, the cops got him." Krystal grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look into her mother's eyes. "I know you love him, but now you have to go. You have to go and give this little boy the life he deserves. If you stay -"

"I'm not going to leave Jamie-"

"He's in custody, don't you get it Babe? He's goin' to jail. You find him, you're goin' with him. And J.R. will find this little boy and he will take him from you. You can't let him do that."

"Bianca knows the truth," she breathed. "She knows, Mama. Maggie told her before I could-"

Krystal sucked in her breath, "And Erica Kane knows. And Kendall Hart, and honey, they're all gonna come after us. We have to go- You gotta go-"

The door jerked opened, startling her, as David stepped into the room. "It's bad," he told them. "Tad's there with the police - he's spilling everything- he's going to try to get Jamie out of this by blaming you."

"Tad wouldn't do that," Krystal breathed.

"He would do anything to save his son," David snapped, "Just like what we did to save our daughter, Krystal."

Babe stood, terrified, silent. "I can't leave Jamie," she whispered.

"Honey, Jamie would want you to go-" Krystal breathed. "We gotta go, honey. We gotta go!"

--

"Come on," Kendall breathed, pulling on her mother, walking fast as Aiden continued to argue with Tad, "We can't waste time."

They moved fast to the elevator, as Kendall poked the button, waiting impatiently.

In the silence, she heard, "You know what's funny about both you and me?" Kendall blinked, turning back to her mother, to discover an odd smile on her face. "We try very hard to be good, we try so hard to be nice. But every once in a while --"

Kendall couldn't help a small smirk from emerging. "We fall off the bitch wagon."

"It's in our genes. What can I say? It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Her mother's affection was something she couldn't quite stop wanting more of, and somehow, was always afraid would be taken away. But her mother loved her, and Kendall's heart suddenly felt like the Grinch's, erupting another size in her heart.

"Well, let's try and put some of that to good use," she said thickly, staring at the elevator door. "Maybe, together, we can make J.R. hear the truth."

"He'll have no choice," Erica whispered. "Miranda is Bianca's baby. J.R. will have to accept that."

"J.R.'s never been one to accept anything," Kendall answered back, just as quietly. "He'll fight this."

"And we'll fight him."

Kendall sucked in her breath, eyes closing for a brief moment.

They kept waiting for the elevator.

_end chapter_


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART TWENTY-THREE**

_Sick and tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive_

And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
_But I held onto you_

-- Ryan Cabrera, On the Way Down

J.R.'s verbal assault affected Maggie - but not how he wanted.

His tainted words, dripping with poison, ripped into her, like a blinding force that left her stunned, and suddenly, in the silence that followed his hurtful, spiteful speech, the anger came.

It shuddered into her, making her tremble, but his words didn't affect her for her. Her mother's words came at her in the form of J.R.'s tone, and it was enough cause something to snap, her loyalty to her best friend only increasing the sudden rage.

"You God-damn son of a bitch," she breathed, sucking in every word with intense feeling. "Who the HELL do you think you are?" Her eyes flashed venomously, her hands balled into fists, and already, she was moving, eyes trained on J.R. and that baby in his hands that wasn't his - "You arrogant, soulless, hypocritical ASSHOLE-"

"Maggie-"

Hands landed firmly on her shoulder, and suddenly Bianca was in front of her, blocking her vision, shifting her focus.

"Get out of my way, Bianca-"

"No."

Her soul shuddered with irritation. "Are you seriously going to defend him, too?" she snapped, shaking off Bianca's hold with a shove of her palms against her own.

"NO!" Bianca's tone was harsh, frustrated. "Of course not! But that baby girl in his hands is mine, and I'm not going to put her in the middle of this-"

Maggie was breathing hard, she was hot and sweaty, and her blood was boiling, but Bianca's determined face, and her hard voice actually managed to strike some sort of reason inside of her.

Ripping her gaze from Bianca's dark eyes, she shut her mouth, breathing hard through her nose, inhaling deeply, trying to bring her emotions down to a simmer.

J.R. was staring at her defiantly, Miranda protectively in his arms.

"I mean it," he ground out. "Leave."

Maggie swallowed, stepping suddenly around Bianca, grabbing her purse, forgotten on the couch until now.

"Fine," she managed thickly. "You want to play the crazy game of denial, your river rat? Fine. But I have proof." Producing the paper, the precious results, Maggie unfolded it with a crisp snap, and thrust it into his face. Hesitation creased over his eyes, she saw it, and she raised her chin, squaring her jaw, and again, thrusting. "Take it."

After a moment, he did.

--

Maggie and Bianca were around here somewhere, and wherever they were, J.R. was sure to follow, Babe was already there.

Aiden was distracted, battling instinct and concern, jerking his head over to the elevator and the waiting Kane women, hands on his hips.

It was only for his old friend that he kept still, taking in the rage on Tad's face, as his mentor and hero stared at him with deep brown eyes.

"Jamie is not a criminal," he whispered furiously. "You've got nothing to hold him!"

Aiden pressed his lips together, shaking his head, riddled with very real conflict. "I know you love your son, Tad. The last thing I want is to put him in jail. But he kidnapped a child, he kept another from Bianca, I can't just tell the police to look the other way-"

"My son was trying to do the best thing he could under the circumstances," Tad came forward, even closer now, "Don't you get that?"

There was a wildness in Tad's eyes, a desperation, and Aiden blinked, suddenly focused on that precise emotion. He breathed in, studying the face, and as it sunk in, what it was he was looking at, he suddenly found the truth.

Tad was riddled with guilt.

"You knew," he managed suddenly, frozen suddenly. "You've known the truth all this time."

Tad's mouth pressed together, and when he stepped forward, Aiden stepped back, blinking back his disbelief, shaking through his sudden bitter disappointment, sucking in a choked sob of bitter laughter. "You hid the truth to protect your son?"

"No." Tad's Adam's apple bobbed, and when he stepped forward, tried to hold onto Aiden and his fading loyalty, Aiden stepped back just as quickly, overwhelmed. The movement didn't go unnoticed. Tad's hands fell slowly to his side, palmed into desperate fists. "I was trying to handle this," he whispered furiously. "I was trying to do this right, Aiden, as painless as possible-"

"Do you remember what Bianca went through?" Aiden interrupted. Emotion flared inside of him, making him burn with sudden anger. "There is no way to make this painless, Tad! A child was taken from a woman who had her innocence stolen from her! A sweet and noble girl who gave all her loyalty to the woman who kept her child from her! And your son HELPED her hide that!"

"I never said it was right," Tad said, "But you should have come to me. You should have trusted me -"

He snorted, licking his lips in a sudden jolt of furious resigned stiltedness. "Would you have asked me to keep quiet about it?" Tad said nothing, and Aiden's head jerked in a sudden shake, disbelieving once again. "You know who my girlfriend is! You know what Bianca means to Maggie, to Kendall, to Anita, to me, to every important person in my LIFE."

"I wouldn't have asked you to lie."

"Good." His voice was crisp, stark, and Aiden stepped back, away from his former mentor, his former hero. "Because I wouldn't have."

Without another word, Aiden walked away from him.

--

J.R. surprised her.

He let Maggie speak, holding onto Miranda with one hand, looking at the paper with the other. There was no emotion in his face, just a hard, closed expression that worried Bianca more than any rage.

What Maggie was telling him - she didn't believe it, she hadn't believed it, and had nearly lost everything as a result.

Now, she was on the cusp, on the verge of having everything, and still, she wouldn't allow herself to be selfish, head strong. Not anymore.

She had done enough of that, for the sake of Babe, and now, for the first time since her Babe colored glasses had been ripped off, she saw the boy who had been her friend, hidden deep inside a hurt and angry man, bitter from the countless women who had taken his love and abused him - his mother, who had died, leaving him behind -

Bianca swallowed, remembering suddenly her own father, his death like an unhealed blister on her heart.

And Babe.

And now, they were asking him to let go of the only woman he believed in, his own little girl.

J.R. kept staring at the chart, and when Maggie paused, Bianca caught her glance, shaking her head slightly, indicating it was her own turn to step in.

Maggie licked her lips, but somehow seemed to trust her, as Bianca sucked in a hesitant breath.

"J.R... Babe lied to us both - but we can a happy ending. We can make this happen for us both."

J.R. was still deathly silent, still, looking up from the results to Bianca, to Maggie. His eyes were cool slate, and they were impossible to read.

Silence lay thick with tension, and Bianca kept her hands tangled together, eyes on J.R., eyes on her beautiful little girl, desperate to will herself not to panic, not to snap.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "I'm sorry about what I said." Beside her, Maggie's look was confused, suspicious, but Bianca only shook her head minutely, eyes on J.R. "I just... I swore I wouldn't believe another word that Babe told me."

"We're not asking you to listen to Babe," Bianca breathed. "But to listen to Maggie. To Aiden. They're honest and good."

J.R. let out a sigh, wrapped both arms around Miranda and breathed her eyes, eyes closing in conflict.

Suddenly, he opened them again. "Can we talk?" Bianca blinked, confused. "Just the two of us," he whispered.

"I'm not leaving." Maggie's tone was flat.

"I'm not asking you to." J.R.'s throat was thick with constricted emotion. "Look, I'll even leave... I'll leave the baby here." Carefully, he pressed a distracted kiss on Miranda's head, settling her into the play pen. "And you and I - Bianca, we'll go out there." The balcony, sliding glass door half open, awaited them. "Maybe we can talk, just us."

Maggie sucked in her breath, obviously suspicious, but Bianca smiled stiffly, and nodded.

If this was how to handle this, she would at least try it.

"I'll be fine," she told her, reaching to squeeze Maggie's palm gently, letting go just as quickly. "Take care of my baby girl."

There was one look, intense and worried, but Maggie nodded, and Bianca trusted her implicitly.

J.R. was already moving onto the balcony, and taking in a deep breath, Bianca followed.

--

"Oh, COME on!"

The furious exclamation wasn't the most lady-like thing Kendall had ever mustered, but Kendall couldn't have really given a single rat's ass.

She hated kids.

Blowing an unruly curl out of her hair, Kendall stiffened, sending an icy glare at the little brat that was hopping up and down in the elevator.

"AGAIN!" he chirped to his father.

Kendall had never been so close to murder in her life. "Listen - brat-"

The father shot her a glare. "Is that how you talk to children!"

"It is when they're being hysterical BRATS!" her mother answered, a snippy tone biting off her words.

The man huffed up, and before Kendall could reach in and drag him and the kid out, the door closed on them.

"AUGH." Slapping her hands on her side, Kendall tossed her hair, eyeing the exit. "You know what? Let's just take the stairs. It's just one floor."

Erica Kane gave her an antagonistic look.

"What?" Kendall sputtered.

"Have you actually SEEN my heels?" Erica asked, pointing one pristinely manicured finger down to her three inch heels. "I have spent nearly an hour running after Krystal and her cheap Payless pumps. We are taking the elevator."

"Okay," Kendal breathed, trying to be purposely calm. "How about you go barefoot?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't actually suggest such a thing."

Kendall was going to kill something. Fast. "Mother-"

And suddenly Erica squealed, when she was tipped over sideways and cradled in the arms of a virile and handsome young man, wearing a frown and a concentrated face.

"The stairs," Aiden ordered, already carrying Erica towards the destination. "Now."

Kendall thanked GOD for virile young men.

--

Miranda looked at her with big, beautiful eyes, a golden glint inside the brown flecks that made her smile awkwardly.

Maggie glanced over to the balcony, and sucked in her breath, forcing herself to look away.

J.R. wouldn't try anything - he wouldn't. Deep down he was a coward, and there wasn't much that could happen on a balcony. Not when Miranda was with her.

"Hi," she told the baby. Miranda was poker faced, little mouth pressed against the cushioned rail of the playpen, regarding her with an odd stare, unsure quite what to make of her. "I'm Maggie," she informed the baby, and then gently reached over and tapped the little sticky fingers, an odd mimic of a handshake. "You and I used to know each other."

Miranda's eyes were wide, and Maggie found herself smiling in spite of herself, heart swelling unexpectedly.

"I wish you knew me," she whispered, throat suddenly gruff. "I really do. I loved you so much, I still love you..." Maggie's smile trembled, and she sucked in her breath, tried to control her emotion, and managed to hold the grin, exaggerated for beautiful Miranda, who twisted on her chubby legs, and reattached her mouth to the plastic of her playpen, babbling something in all seriousness.

The gesture made Maggie suddenly choke down a sob soaked laugh.

"It's nice to meet you."

--

Outside, the humid Florida air had cooled, leaving behind a breeze that seemed almost sticky, as it drifted against her, like tendrils, picking up cold blasts through her brown strands, making her want to shiver.

She resisted the urge, instead put her hands on the wooden railings for support, taking a moment for a breath, a small, uneven respite from the craziness of this day, this weekend, the last nine months.

J.R. was quiet beside her, the fabric of his sweater brushing against hers, as he let out an exhalation of his own.

"See the moon?" he asked suddenly, penetrating the stillness with a gruff voice, crystal eyes suddenly risen, staring into the brilliant sky, made clear by the absence of clouds. "All the stars? All I can see is the future, and it scares me." Bianca bit her lip, but kept quiet, as he glanced down at the piece of paper in his hands. "That little girl has been my daughter since the very first moment she was born. That is my reality, Bianca." His voice shook a little, as he turned his head and looked at her. "That's my reality -- Bess' daddy."

Miranda, she fought the urge to correct.

She kept her voice gentle, even as her eyes closed. "I know this is hard to accept."

J.R. was quiet beside her, obviously thinking. "Bianca, the first time I held her in my arms, it was like... it was like finally, FINALLY, something good has happened in my life. Something that was worthwhile where everything made sense."

"I know," she whispered, eyes suddenly stinging with emotion. "But it was all based on a lie, J.R."

"From a woman who does nothing but lie?"

"No," Bianca whispered. "J.R., I didn't want to believe it - I didn't want to believe it either, but you have the truth, right there. In your hands."

Slate eyes drifted down to the piece of paper. Broad hands drifted over it, wrinkling the edges, smoothing it out to look at the little bars, looking like black bugs against the white paper.

"My mother went away and she never came back. The baby that she was carrying -- my sister -- gone. I just -- I can't lose anymore, Bianca. I'm such an idiot."

She narrowed her eyes, suddenly hesitant when she noted the odd tone. "J.R.-"

"I'm not letting you take my baby, Bianca."

She blinked, the cold words edged in ice, causing a sudden shake of her heart that was painful, frightening. "J.R., she's not your baby. Your baby is a boy, and he's alive."

"You think I'm going to fall for any more of Babe's lies?"

"They're not lies!" she snapped, voice erupting in a shout. "You have proof!"

"Proof?" he sneered, and suddenly Bianca's eyes widened in horror, as the paper in his hands was suddenly shredded, torn to bits and flung off the balcony. "That's what I think of your 'proof', Bianca. You think I trust Maggie? Aiden? You?"

She swallowed hard, suddenly lost in her own defense mechanism, her judgment of J.R. "I should have known you wouldn't change. I've seen you in action too many times."

"Yeah? Who invited me, or tricked down here, you self-righteous bitch?" He pushed off the railing, jerking around her. "Stay here, Bianca! I'm taking my daughter -"

She tried to move, follow him, but a strong push held her into place. "Get out of my way!" she snapped.

"I'm getting my daughter, and I'm getting out of here." J.R. once again held her, struggling to keep her on the balcony. Hands grabbed her own brutally, desperate to hold her in place. "Just try and stop me, Bianca."

--

Babe had nothing left but the beautiful treasure in her arms.

She stared down at Baby James, at the beautiful blue eyes, and the soft downy blonde hair, as her little boy curled into her embrace, looked up at her with such purity and innocence.

She didn't deserve to hold him.

Shuddering with disgust at herself, Babe closed her eyes, felt the tears slip down her cheeks, as she jerked her chin away from her father.

"I need to face up to what I've done," she whispered, "I want this to be over now."

"No, Babe-" Her mother grabbed her, sharp nails digging into her shoulders, and utterly lost, Babe looked deep into her beautiful mother's eyes, the flash of brilliance, the survivalist nature that she gleaned so much from. "You can't - you're life, it's not yours, anymore - it's James-"

"And Jamie was going to be his father," Babe whispered. "We were a family." Sucking in her breath, she closed her eyes, and felt her heart swell, deflate, literally ache with hurt. "If I go to Jamie, maybe I can save him-"

"By turning yourself in!" David snapped, behind her, hands on her shoulders, her parents trapping her between them. "By giving them all the proof they need? If they catch you, if they catch James, Jamie will go to jail, Babe- right now, all they have is heresay."

Babe blinked, confused, head ringing with her mother and father's words, battling with her bruised heart. "No," she managed. "No - I can tell them it was all my fault. They can let him go because he didn't do -"

"He helped kidnap your boy, Babe!" Krystal snapped. "And if they catch you they'll take Baby James and then you'll both be in jail and that baby will end up with J.R.- is that what you want? Is that the happy ending you want to give your precious baby?"

Lip trembling with emotion, Babe stared down at her baby, her life, the only thing she had left.

"Momma, I love Jamie, I can't just-"

"We're wasting time," David breathed. "GO - both of you. Krystal! Take her!"

Her mind was swimming, Babe found herself herded along, lost and scared and carrying a broken heart.

"Momma," she breathed, as the events happened around her, the baby taken out of her arms, placed in the stroller, her mother's hands on her waist, pushing- "Momma, NO!"

"YES," Krystal snapped in her ear. "I'm not gonna lose you or that baby to the Chandlers or to jail-"

"GO-" David told her, and Babe's tears kept falling.

She had no choice but to follow her mother. It was habit, and Babe had nothing left.

--

She had her palms pressed against her eyes, engaged in a game of peek-a-boo with the now-giggling Miranda, when she heard the shouts.

Jerking her head toward the door, Maggie's senses erupted into sudden fear, complete instinct, as she rose to her feet, and without a second thought, burst for the glass window, a low cry ripped from her throat.

"J.R.!"

"Let me GO!"

"Get over it, Bianca!"

She struggled hard, her tiny body doing what she could against J.R.'s compact, muscled form. Pushed back, Maggie stumbled, nearly falling, but ran forward again, wrapping arms around J.R.'s waist, pulling with all her tiny might, trying to keep J.R. from getting the best of Bianca, trying to get them both inside.

--

Shouts. Distinct. Loud. Panicked.

Kendall heard them, and they went straight to her spine, creating a chill that rolled up, tensing her body.

"Oh, God-" she whispered. "AIDEN!"

Dark eyes met her own, and suddenly, Erica Kane was nearly dropped, and they were racing for the door, the hotel room that was filled with the cacophony of voices and struggle.

Aiden got there first, pounding on the door with heavy fists. "Maggie! Bianca!"

Pushing in beside him, Kendall's heart fluttered with panic. "BIANCA! J.R.!"

The door was locked.

Casting a panicked look at her mother, Kendall turned back to the door, back to Aiden.

--

It happened in less than a second. J.R., fighting to be let in, pushed too hard, and he didn't see it, but Maggie, beside him, eyes glued to her struggling best friend, did.

One strong push, and Bianca stumbled back, so fast - heading for the wooden railing-

"Bianca!"

She stumbled around him, arching her back and just managing to catch hold of a wrist, jerked forward when the wood broke with Bianca's weight-

"J.R.!"

Her arm felt torn out of it's socket, and Maggie slid, off her feet, pain shooting into her brain as her chin cracked against the ground, and still, she kept sliding fast, left hand holding tightly to Bianca, the other fumbling for purchase, trying to keep them both from going over.

Foreign fingers fumbled as she dangled on the edge, and Maggie's breathless gasps jerked from Bianca to see J.R., straining as he held onto the tips of her fingers, arm flexing as he tried to hold onto her and the screen door, keep them all from going over.

But his fingers were sweaty, and Maggie's heart thudded with panic as she glanced down at the ground below, discovering her best friend hanging below her, clutching onto her hand, ready to tear her in two with her weight.

Lose Bianca or lose herself.

"Hold on!"

Maggie held on as long as she could to J.R., and when her fingers finally slid out of their slippery hold, she glanced down and looked directly at Bianca.

In that precious second, she gazed into brown eyes, sucked in her breath, and told herself she couldn't let go.

Led by Bianca's weight, Maggie followed Bianca, over the edge, all the way down.

--

Aiden had lost patience with the banging, and as every muscle tensed, he finally just shouted at Kendall to move away, and with a surge of power and a yell, slammed his foot in a powerful kick just above the doorknob, breaking into the lock and sending the wooden door crashing open.

In the room, there was a baby in a play pen, and a panicked young man standing in the doorway, eyes wide and semi-hysterical.

"I tried to help them," J.R. breathed.

Aiden stood for a second, horrified, until he saw the open window, the broken rail, heard the screams below.

"Oh, my God-" he breathed.

--

Kendall couldn't move, even as Aiden turned and ran from the room, even as her mother cried hysterically at J.R., screaming at what he let happen.

"Oh, my God..."

J.R. looked at her, beseechingly, as Kendall felt her fear return, the overtaken paranoia that any minute, her family would be stolen from her, her precious sister would be robbed from her, just as her innocence had killed her that day, again and again, and again.

"Kendall," J.R. breathed, "I swear, I didn't- I tried to help them-"

She was shaking now, trembling, as she reached for Miranda and held her baby niece close, tears streaming down her face as Erica already came back into the room-

"Kendall! She fell! They fell, Kendall-!"

Miranda was crying, her baby wails making Kendall's blood rush, cradling the baby to her. "Don't touch her," she hissed, when J.R. stepped forward.

When she rushed out the door with her mother, he followed. Kendall didn't care.

--

Hours or seconds of nothing, and suddenly Maggie's eyes shot open, and she sucked in her breath, as if she hadn't taken in any oxygen in hours.

Around her, there were screams, a myriad of chaos.

Her mind was splintering, hammers jerking into her skull, and she tasted blood on her tongue. Her left ankle seemed bent oddly, and as she continued to breathe, Maggie nearly sobbed when a spike of excruciating pain slammed into her side, made worse when she pressed her palm to it.

Tangled legs and entwined arms pushed it all away.

"Bianca..."

They were nearly spooned, falling so closely together, Maggie was almost on top of her best friend.

Breathing past the pain, Maggie curled onto her side, cradling the woman who had taken the fall with her, palm moving fast across her face. "Bianca, honey-" Fear stained her voice, as Maggie choked on her tears and her fear. "Bianca."

Eyelids fluttered, dull brown eyes saw her out, focused, just barely.

She sucked in another stabbing breath, smiled through her tears. "Hey..."

"Maggie..."

The voice was weak, but Bianca's fingers found hers, clutched her hand so tightly, and her grip was strong. So strong.

"Breathe," Maggie whispered, closing her eyes and breathing into Bianca's temple, willfully ignoring the red blood seeping against her fingertips, as her free arm curled around Bianca's head, sticky and hot. "You just got the wind knocked out of you, Binks, you're gonna be okay- but you have to breathe-"

Bianca's breaths were noisy, but she managed a weird smile, even as her eyes were closing, and Maggie held on tightly to her friend, suddenly dissolving into hysterical sobs.

People crowded around her - familiar faces, screaming her name, screaming Bianca's name, crying with her, shouting for ambulances and police, touching her, and touching Bianca.

She couldn't concentrate on them.

Her focus stayed on Bianca's grip, her palm in hers, holding on so tightly.

Even in her unconscious state, Bianca never let go.

_end chapter_


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART TWENTY-FIVE**

_Whoever made the claim that words could ease the pain  
Never watched you fall apart, never put you back together  
When you were broken down, into a million pieces  
Scattered on the ground _

_Is there somethin' I can do other than being here for you _

_To ease the pain  
If I can keep you from fallin', fallin' down'  
I'm sorry to sound selfish but I feel so helpless  
Is it okay if I stay here with you and cry for awhile _

-- Five Star Mary Is There Something I can Do

Asleep on the bed, Maggie looked so very small.

Maggie hated to be referred to as tiny - Aiden had begun to joke with her about it, a passive way to make her eyes light up with the ridiculously perfect spunk, as her small fist would bury into his gut with more force than he would expect, every time, knocking the breath out of him, even if it was a playful punch.

Once, he let it show on his face, just how he was affected by Maggie's little retaliation, and Maggie's tiny hands were suddenly against his stomach, half laughing and almost genuinely sorry, promising to make it up to him.

He wasn't sure why that scene came to him, as he shuffled on the really uncomfortable hospital chair, rolling sore muscles, and listening to the bones of his spine, cemented in their awkward position, creak back into place. Still, the memory stayed fresh in his mind, as Maggie's eyelids fluttered, and she breathed in deeply, sunken low on the huge VIP hospital bed, provided on Erica Kane's dime.

Aiden had tried to drink the supremely bad coffee that had been handed to him, but had given up early, when the scalding hot liquid burned his fingers once too often thanks to his tremendous shaking. The tension in his body had yet to leave him, and he found himself struggling even for breath, as the image in his head was replaced with yet another, Maggie, on the floor, entangled with Bianca, both girls bleeding and broken-

He swallowed hard, controlling himself against the sudden fear - the realization of what Maggie had endured. She went off a balcony - she could have died to save her friend.

He wasn't sure what was more worthy of fixation - the fact that he could have lost Maggie forever or the realization that it would have again, been for Bianca.

Aiden wasn't a selfish man, he understood the bond between friends, and he would give his life for any of his mates, just as he knew they would for him - in his late business death was a part of his every day ritual, but here, in Pine Valley, with Maggie, the prospect had never been more frightening.

Tears stung in his eyes, and it burned to hold them back, as he reached for her one good hand, the one not buried in gauze, and carefully pressed it to his cheek, feeling the warm skin, feeling the pulse pound at her wrist.

"I love you," he whispered gently, and knew, as he reached forward to tenderly brush one unruly bang off the face of his beautiful loyal warrior, he meant it, more than he had ever meant it before.

Almost as if in response, Maggie mumbled something intelligible and shifted on the bed, cast foot a lead weight, nearly rolling onto her dislocated shoulder.

He jumped forward, tried to hold her, but already the pain erupted in a gasp and Maggie's eyes shot open, groan ripped from her throat.

"Maggie," he began, already moving onto the bed, sinking down beside her, carefully wrapping a broad palm around her waist, keeping her from causing further damage to her bruised body. "Shhh... it's okay."

Coming out of her heavily medicated fog, Maggie looked frightened, and in a burst of instinct, Aiden swallowed and managed another smile, palming the side of her face with a large hand, tenderly stroking. "You're okay, Maggie."

"Aiden..." she whispered, a barely there word, as she finally began to focus, suck in a haggard breath, and close her eyes again, "God..."

"It's okay, Maggie - you're okay."

"Oh, God." She shifted in his arms, free leg bumping up against the cast that shrouded her ankle, free hand fumbling for the gauze on her shoulder, gasping erratically. "Aiden-"

"It's okay," he said again. "Maggie, the fall dislocated your shoulder, and you landed on your ankle. You broke it - it's a small fracture but enough. You've also bruised a rib." He sucked in another shudder, managing a hard swallow and a smile. "But you're going to be fine. You hear me? You'll be fine. You're such a brave, amazing girl."

Maggie's fingers had found his, tangled tight, as her tone was dry, raspy. Carefully, Aiden reached forward and found the half melted cup of ice chips he had replenished, just in case.

"Here." Cupping her chin, Aiden carefully let her drink, bring some moisture back into her parched mouth.

Sighing, Maggie shuddered, falling back into her pillows, once again grabbing hold of his hand. "Thank you," she managed.

"You're okay, Maggie," he said again, "You're going to be all right."

She closed her eyes, obviously trying to breathe herself back into focus, chest rising and falling as she inhaled. Finally, she opened them, palmed his hands and drew them into her lap. "Aiden, what about Bianca?"

Aiden stared at her, the obvious worry in the dark brown eyes, the innate panic as thoughts invariably led to her best friend.

Maggie wouldn't be okay until she knew Bianca was okay.

"She's going to be fine," he said, and when Maggie continued to gaze into his eyes, he managed another tight smile, and suddenly reached forward, carefully as he slid arms and hands under the small body, to cradle her into his chest. Pressing a kiss against her temple, he whispered, "Let's go, beautiful."

--

Kendall Hart had Miranda Montgomery cradled against her, one firm palm holding the baby girl's head pressed against her collarbone, keeping her from the man who believed himself to be her father.

Clipping his phone closed, J.R. stared at her with the murderous rage he had previously reserved for Babe - his voice hard and malicious.

"I just got off the phone with my father," he clipped angrily. "He'll be here in a couple hours. We can do this nicely, Kendall, or you can go to jail."

All sympathy for J.R. and his predicament had pushed out of her heart the minute her sister slid off that second floor.

Kendall cut a sharp laugh, jerking her head in a sharp 'no'. "There's no way in hell you're touching this little girl," she snapped. "She's not your daughter, J.R. - you're going to have to accept that. We have proof."

"What an illegal test? A piece of paper that's shredded and gone?" J.R. sneered, nearly spitting out the words. "It means nothing, Kendall, do you hear me? Nothing. Only that a lot of people are going to jail, starting with you and ending with that nurse-"

"Oh?" Kendall was careful to keep her voice even, using J.R.'s love for the little girl to inch closer, knowing J.R. would never just trying to take the baby girl, too afraid of dropping her in the struggle. It was a sadistic card to play, but necessary. "How can we all go to jail for a DNA test that you say isn't true?"

"Conspiracy," he clipped, bobbing his head, pointing a finger. "All of you - trying to bring me down with this sick game-"

"God, J.R." Taken by surprise by the foreign intrusion into their conversation, Kendall turned, discovered Maggie, being let down gently by Aiden, one arm around Maggie's waist, the other carrying her single crutch. "You don't change, do you?"

Confronted with one of the consequences of his actions, J.R. visibly swallowed. "Don't."

"The only conspiracy that happened," Maggie snapped, "Was your ex-wife's. My skanky cousin. Instead of being here, making empty threats, you should be out there, looking for your son."

"Shut up," he interrupted, holding up a trembling finger. "I didn't have a son, I had a daughter. And you and your fucking lies-"

When Aiden moved, he surprised them all. Aiden was fast, very fast, and before Kendall could finish her surprised inhalation, the gasp that startled Miranda, he had J.R. by the collar, pinning the younger man to the wall, face furious, contorted with barely control rage.

"Must I remind you?" Aiden whispered, every word heated with anger. "To be a gentlemen in front of these ladies?" J.R. struggled, hands latched to the fists on his collar, but Aiden didn't give. "We can help you, J.R. - we can help you find your son - but everytime you call these women liars, you insult them. You're insulting women I respect and care about, and I don't take kindly to that." J.R. jerked in his grasp, and Aiden only held on tighter, slamming him hard against the wall, knocking his head against the hard plaster. "No one's forgotten that it was your push that sent both Maggie and Bianca over that railing - it was your push that nearly killed them both." Aiden leaned forward, until their faces were inches from each other. "You give me a reason to snap you like a twig."

"Aiden, that won't be necessary."

It was her mother's voice that interjected quietly into the confrontation, as all eyes turned to Erica Kane. Her mother wore a tight smile, careful to shut Bianca's hospital room door firmly behind her, before stepping forward.

"I'm sure we can all discuss this like human beings without resorting to violence," she said easily, hands clasped together, like she was addressing members of the press. "Aiden, please let J.R. down."

Miranda blew a small bubble of drool against her neck, before she rearranged herself, little feet digging into Kendall's rib cage.

"Maggie," Erica's manicured palm slid over Maggie's cheek gently. "Thank you, again, for saving my daughter's life."

True to form, Maggie only managed a small nod before she asked, "How is she, Erica?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Erica motioned for the door, and turned to Kendall, opening her arms, ready to take the baby. "Here, Kendall," she commanded, smiling affectionately at the baby, who eyed her with large eyes, and a fist stuck in her mouth. "Let me have this darling."

Her mother had once again taken control, and Kendall was glad for it. Erica Kane was a diva, and with good reason. She trusted her mother implicitly, and just the thought made her smile tensely, as she let Bianca's baby girl drift into her grandmother's arms, tiny Erica Kane shifting the weight of the baby on her hip. "Aiden, would you please stay here with me?" Erica asked, and then nodded to Kendall, "Perhaps you can help Maggie inside?"

"Of course."

Already coming forward, Kendall smiled at the hobbling Maggie, Aiden moving away, one hand out to steady Maggie, until Kendall came to her side, taking his place. "Come on, Shorty."

"I can make it," Maggie mumbled, obviously not one to be patronized.

"Right. Then humor me, okay?" Kendall drawled, careful with Maggie's good arm, twisting the knob to the VIP room and leading her in.

Her mother was asking to be left alone, to 'handle' things.

Kendall knew she would.

--

Bianca looked completely pale, sitting on that white bed, nearly overtaken by the white starkness of the sheets, the beeping machines, and the tubes sliding up her nostrils and inserted into her arms.

"Oh, God-"

"No-" The moment she began to shake, Kendall's arm wrapped around her, holding her steady, breath in her ear, "It looks worse than it is, I promise."

Maggie kept her palm on her mouth, eyes suddenly burning at the vision before her. "Is... is she-"

"She's going to fine." Hands smoothed down her shoulder, carefully massaging. "She's okay, Maggie. She had a concussion - so she's been out for a few hours, but she's gonna wake up. She's on some pretty hard medication."

Bianca's eyes were closed, she was breathing, and Maggie thanked God for small favors, as she grimaced at the pain in her side, hobbling closer, led by Kendall's strong hand steadying her.

"It's not as serious as it could have been," Kendall said above her, palm pressing into her un-bruised side. "If she had gone straight over, the way she hit her head... she could have landed in a coma. The doctors think that you catching her, it broke her momentum."

Bianca was going to be all right. Maggie's shoulder sagged, and she found herself laughing, half from relief, half from a real, desperate need to just get it out, all the emotion that welled up inside of her at the sight of her best friend on that bed.

"God..." she breathed, chuckling harshly, "Yeah, well, it damn near broke my shoulder..."

She teetered, not quite used to the huge walking cast that had been plastered on her foot. "Allright, Hero," Kendall said, already producing a chair, patting it. "Let's go," she motioned. "Before you trip on that thing, break your head open too and Aiden and Bianca both kill me."

Maggie arched an annoyed brow, but in pain and still foggy from her drugs, she obeyed, settling into the chair with a sincere grimace, sucking in her breath through her teeth.

"You look like a refuge from an abused women's shelter."

"Thanks," Maggie drawled. "Can't I just say I ran into a locker at my local gym or something?"

Kendall 'pfft'ed' her, and Maggie sighed, falling into silence as she looked at Bianca, her best friend sleeping, her forehead permanently wrinkled, as if she was lost in thought.

"She should wake up soon," Kendall said, voice strangely uneven, like she was almost trying to reassure herself, along with Maggie. "You know..." Kendall waited a beat, and then pulled a chair for herself, settling into it beside her. "You saved her life, Maggie." Maggie blinked, caught when Kendall's voice suddenly grew rough. There were tears in the porcelain face, colored eyes jeweled and moist. Kendall smiled crookedly, "Thank you."

The emotion was sincere, and caught now, completely in Kendall's good graces, Maggie found herself unable to speak. There was no joke she could crack, no self depreciating insult, nothing to cut the tension and emotion that lay itself bare in this room.

She managed a nod, before she wiped the lone tear that escaped from her face. "You know, Bianca saved my life first."

Kendall was quiet, and then a moment later, affirmed, "Yeah. Mine too."

They both stared at the sleeping beauty, silent among the beeps and whispers of machinery.

--

There was no time for pleasantries or cuckolding.

Erica had vowed to her little girl, holding her hand in that room, that her daughter would be in her arms when she woke up.

She fully intended to keep that promise.

No one would cause her any of this pain, ever again. Not even a misguided father.

Shaking off Aiden angrily, J.R. nonetheless kept silent, hooded eyes watching Erica with fear that he tried to disguise with defiance.

"Now, J.R." Erica began with a soft smile. "I've always liked you - so we can handle this like mature people, or you'll force me to get mean." J.R.'s jaw squared in retaliation. "There's no reason for all of us to lie." Straightening, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, voice hardening. "I'll help you catch that lying tramp and everyone involved. Believe me, they will pay. We will find that baby boy of yours, and we will make sure no one takes him from you again." J.R. inhaled audibly. "But-" Her smile grew deadly, her eyes became cold, "If you try to steal this little girl, my baby's daughter from Bianca? You will suffer, like no one has suffered before."

It was a valid threat, and J.R., poor child, was completely out of his element. He had no response.

"We can do a legal test right here," she said, waving an elegant hand to the hospital around them. "I called Jackson, he's arranged for a local judge to come-"

"A judge you bought?" he spit suddenly.

She took the insult with a small sucking of her breath. "No, J.R," she said patiently. "I'm not your father, or you."

He swallowed hard, glancing from her to Aiden's passive, threatening face. "And what happens if I don't agree?" he asked huskily, a last moment of defiance.

She found herself laughing, a frightening sound to a scared little boy. Catching Aiden's eye, she smiled. "I don't think it will convincing on any of our parts, especially Maggie's, to redefine that push off the balcony." She sighed. "J.R., would you like to spend the night in jail?"

They had him, this poor scared boy, who had his heart bruised and broken, and now, watching him, Erica felt a small minute moment of sympathy.

Carefully, she brushed a kiss against Miranda's head, and then placed him in her faux daddy's arms, watching as he immediately curled her into him, eyes closing.

"Shall we begin?"

--

Whenever Erica Kane entered a room, she did it fast and furiously, taking it over with her blinding presence.

She opened the door with a furious swing, catching Maggie's attention, as both she and Kendall turned to her entrance.

"Kendall?" Erica said, stepping forward, taking Bianca's hand and squeezing it gently. "I need you to come with me."

Maggie blinked, unsure what was happening, as J.R. stepped into the room, holding Miranda against him, wearing an insecure, odd expression. Behind him was Aiden. Locking eyes with her boyfriend, Maggie arched a confused eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, already rising out of her chair.

"We're going to get this little girl a DNA test," Erica said, pressing a kiss lightly to Bianca's still hand, placing her daughter's palm gently back down on the bed. "J.R. has agreed to help us prove the truth."

Maggie sucked in her breath, glancing from Aiden to J.R. Their former friend only stood in the corner, holding Miranda to him like a little boy with his teddy bear.

J.R. was afraid.

Aiden's hand slipped into hers, tangled for support, and Maggie breathed out, looking up at him. "Are you going too?" she whispered, when he bent down, kneeling beside her chair.

"I have to," he told her simply. "I've got to make sure he doesn't pull anything, try to run."

"Can I go too?"

"No." Aiden smiled, leaning forward to brush his lips along her cheek. "Stay here."

"That's right, Maggie." Erica was already at the door, Kendall beside her. "One of us needs to stay here, in case Bianca wakes up, to reassure her."

It was obvious why Maggie was chosen for the duty, being the invalid cripple of the group. Still, she found herself relieved, not wanting to admit that she wasn't ready to leave Bianca, not quite yet.

Glancing at Aiden, she saw only a smile of support, before he bent down and brushed another kiss across her lips.

"Thanks," she whispered, kissing him again, running affectionate fingers through his nape and letting him go.

She watched as they left the room, all of them, as the door closed and she was left behind in a beeping room, with her best friend.

Letting out a ragged breath, Maggie turned back to the still figure on the bed.

Bianca lay still, eyelids fluttering, beautiful even in her sickness.

An unintended swallow managed to force the lump in her throat down an inch, nearly choking her, and Maggie sucked in her sob, reaching forward for Bianca's face, carefully clasping the fingers in her own, turning the palm over, and tangling their digits.

The feel of Bianca's skin against her caused a sudden flare of pain in her heart, and she lost control, tears suddenly spilling over as she brought the palm to her mouth, breathed her in.

"It's almost over," she whispered, mumbling against the skin, moving until Bianca's palm pressed against her cheek, eyes closed. "It's almost over, Binks." Another kiss, another hard swallow, and Maggie, overwhelmed, couldn't resist quietly telling her friend, "I love you." Eyes opening, she fought the tears.

"I love you so much."

--

He had left Maggie where she most wanted to be, beside her suffering friend.

Aiden was quiet, finger to the corner of his mouth, large form splayed in the plastic chair, eyes locked onto J.R., as the man held onto the little baby, playing with her fingers, whispering in her ear.

Aiden's day had been full of epiphanies and realizations. Blindfolds had been ripped away, and he stood there, naked and bare aware of the depth of his feeling for Maggie, and never more certain that he couldn't possibly have made her as happy as just one minute with Bianca could have.

Could he let her go? After all this? Could he take precious, beautiful, tantalizing Maggie, a woman he could see himself heading to the altar with, having handsome, quick witted children with, and steer her toward Bianca - to give them their happy ending, complete with baby?

He closed his eyes, battling for a brief moment, as he thought back to leaving Maggie with Bianca now.

He already did. Even if Maggie didn't realize her feelings for Bianca hadn't changed, they were something she had to face, deal with, if they were to ever move past them.

If they weren't... then Maggie deserved to explore that.

His bruised heart had taken so much, and he wasn't expecting the phone call, even as it buzzed and chimed, tuned to some ridiculous country song that Maggie had picked out, expressly to annoy him.

Kendall and Erica both shot him odd looks, but he only managed a sheepish half smile, before he flipped open the call, ending the ring, and answering with a quiet hello.

"Aiden."

The tone, choked and hurting and full of sorrow, struck him deep in his heart, and his eyes shot open and his form straightened, suddenly at attention.

"Anna."

--

Awareness came to her like a lead blanket, draped over her body, making it nearly impossible to move.

Something heavy, like a thick fog, settled over her eyes, and Bianca managed a groan, a brief moment of panic overtaking her as she struggled, still falling, worried she had yet to hit the floor, in some dark abyss.

"Bianca-"

The word came from a familiar person, and it stilled her, as Bianca jerked toward the sound, and winced suddenly, the headache slamming into her skull.

"Maggie-"

Pressure over her fingers created a soft tingle, and Bianca felt like she was fighting thought sludge, fumbling for the fingers, trying to hold on tight.

"It's okay, Bianca-"

"I can't move-"

"You're moving," she heard, coming into her ears through a foghorn. "You've got your eyes squeezed shut - it's okay, honey, you're under a lot of drugs..."

Her eyes felt so heavy, but she managed to win the small victory, eyes fluttering open only to shut again when blinding light spiked into her brain, shutting down her senses.

"Okay, hold on-"

The pressure of hands left her. Bianca breathed in, breathed out, and still, the fog was so heavy. She was almost drifting.

"Try it again-" she heard, and she struggled to obey, heavy and dizzy, until she was able to make out a noticeably darker room, that swayed, fuzzy in her vision.

"Hey..." Turning her head slowly, Bianca felt her heart suddenly thud against her, taking in a vision of Maggie, smiling down at her.

In her dizziness, she could perceive a glow around the woman she loved, and it warmed her, made her struggle against the darkness clouding around her. Until a thought lodged in her brain, and she sucked in another harsh breath, eyes closing. "Miranda-"

"It's okay." Soft fingers trailed against her face, smoothing up and down against her cheek, her jaw. "Miranda's okay, honey. Everything's going to be fine."

The muddiness was thickening around her, and still, Bianca felt like she could float above it.

It was so odd...

Her tongue felt too big, thick, and still, she was able to detect beautiful Maggie, beside her, and somehow it calmed her.

"Maggie," she breathed again, whispering roughly, "Maggie, I love you so much."

"Bianca-"

"No, I do..." she rasped the words, struggling against her slow senses to get it out. "I'm so sorry for everything - I'll never leave you-"

"Bianca, hush, okay? It doesn't matter."

Fingers caressed her face, and Bianca breathed out unsteadily, curling into the hand, desperate for the feel of that embrace, above the odd sludginess of everything else.

"Tell me you love me," she breathed, begging now. "Tell me you love me, Maggie."

She couldn't say how long she waited - she couldn't make sense of time at all, in this state, but when she finally heard it, a whispered, "I love you," she deflated, dizzy with relief.

There was a shift of weight, like she was bobbing like a buoy on the sea, and suddenly, she was cradled in a warm embrace, the warm scent of Maggie filling her nostrils, enveloping her.

"Go back to sleep, Binks," came the whisper of breath against her ear. "You need your rest."

She inched her eyes opened, fighting the sleepy euphoria for another look at Maggie's face, tracing Maggie's lips as well as she could, fumbling clumsily. "Can I kiss you, Maggie?"

She felt her heart pounding, so loudly, intensely aware of it, and it only got louder, when Maggie's lips brushed against hers. Fighting her moan, Bianca swam in her desire, tilting her head back to take in Maggie's kiss, a tender brush of lips on lips, intimate and beautiful.

When Maggie's mouth broke away from hers, Bianca still felt her breath against her own, and heady with feeling and something else, she couldn't help but wonder, looking up, suddenly in heaven. "Is this a dream, Maggie?"

A moment, and she heard, "It feels like it, doesn't it?" Another kiss, and Bianca sighed, as Maggie pressed her mouth against hers yet again, and then mumbled against her lips, "Go to sleep, Bianca. When you wake up, you'll have everything you deserve."

Bianca believed her.

She drifted off again, the haunting image of Maggie's face swimming in her mentality.

--

Shaken awake by a small, gentle jolt, Maggie blinked open, making out a masculine form in the dimmed lights of Bianca's hospital room.

"Hey..." Wiping at her exhaustion, she tried to focus on his face, shifting up in her chair, grimacing at the pain that came with it. "How'd it go?"

Aiden's face was different. Weird.

Maggie's sleep fell away from her immediately, as her sleepy tone faded and she immediately asked, "What? What happened?"

Aiden looked so affected, and Maggie licked her lips, swollen from their midnight activities, a sudden sink in her stomach making her sure that he had laid witness to her vigil to a foggy Bianca.

Except it couldn't have been that - his face was...

"Aiden? Baby? What is it?"

Aiden knelt against her, hands curling into hers, and when Maggie discovered his hands cold and clammy, she suddenly feared the worst.

"Anna-" she whispered, and his eyes sparkled with emotion, mouth trembling.

"They found another tumor." Biting his lip, Aiden struggled with his words, tears tainting his tone. "I have to go, Maggie. I have to go to New York."

Maggie's heart thudded, but immediately, she nodded, refusing to look at Bianca as she whispered, "Okay," squeezing, and already trying to get herself up.

"Maggie-"

"Let me just get my stuff- I still have stuff, right?"

Aiden kept her still, heavy hand on her good shoulder keeping her from rising. "Maggie, you don't have to come with me." Confused, Maggie only stared, as Aiden shifted his glance, towards the sleeping Bianca. Maggie's throat grew dry, as she followed his stare. "When the tests come in - I think you should be here. You should be here with Bianca."

Maggie blinked, unsure, for some reason, truly scared. "Are... are you going to leave me here?"

"I can buy a ticket," he said. "The company jet will be here for you. For all of you." He smiled painfully. "Maggie, I want you to be happy. I know this is what you want - you want to be here-"

His words were so filtered with pain, and Maggie found herself suddenly fighting back her sobs, reaching for his face, keeping him from moving, eyes closing to tilt her forehead against his.

"No," she whispered, "No, Aiden."

"Maggie, I love you."

"I love you," she managed, sucking in her breath, "I want to go with you. I want to go with you to Anna. I want to be here for you, just like you were for me. And tonight, all I want to want to do, is lie in your arms, and listen to your heartbeat." Aiden was crying. The tears were falling down the face of this beautiful man, and Maggie smiled painfully, palming his face. "I want to go with you. You're my home. You're my family." She was having trouble breathing through her emotion, and she swallowed, resisting the urge to look at Bianca. "She's gonna get her baby back, and you did that, Aiden. You did that for her. Bianca's got her happy ending. We deserve ours."

He closed his fingers over hers, this beautiful, strong man trembling, crying from his own fear, his own emotion.

"I just want you to be happy, Maggie."

She swallowed, looked into his face. "You can make me happy," she whispered against his face, rubbing her cheek against his stubble.

And it was true. Aiden made her safe. He made her happy.

She had promised herself to carry this through, and in this room, unable to let go of her beautiful Aiden, who only wanted her to be happy, Maggie was suddenly sure she could.

The lump in her throat was so painful, but she didn't look at Bianca. She couldn't and do this. Her focus was Aiden, it would be Aiden for the rest of her life.

"Let's go home."

--

"Bianca. Wake up, darling. Wake up and see Miranda."

She was lured almost against her will, words echoing in her consciousness, until a soft, shifting weight against her stomach, and the name of her blessed child spiked into her brain.

She blinked, fighting against the heavy medication, coming, literally, to her senses.

Hands felt fabric rustles against them, the smell of the baby powder scent of her daughter. The sound of gurgling, her mother, and crying.

And suddenly, she was there, holding her baby girl, overtaken in wonder as she slipped from sleep, to discover her treasure in her arms.

"Miranda..." she breathed, and her mother laughed, pressing a kiss against her temple.

Bianca was lost to anything but the smell and sight of her daughter, the feel of the baby pressed against her, the complete joy as the deadened withered hope inside of her exploded into such happiness she could barely stand it.

"Oh, my baby..."

She was sobbing, clutching onto her mother, onto Kendall, her family around her, the great Kane women reduced to a mess of tears, because of one, tiny life.

_Go to sleep, Bianca. When you wake up, you'll have everything you deserve._

She held her squirming child to her, unable to let her go, but her eyes were already searching the room, past Erica, past Kendall, and she blinked, confused, heart suddenly in her throat.

"Is Maggie here?" she breathed, fighting the fog of the night before.

Kendall licked her lips, eyes shining, as her mouth turned down, and she reached forward, smoothing fingernails against her scalp.

"No, I'm sorry, honey. Maggie had to go. She had a family emergency."

The confusion was overwhelming. "What?"

"Anna Devane-" Erica bit her lip, voice even. "Honey, she had cancer - they thought she had beaten it, but... it might be back. Maggie went with Aiden to New York."

To New York. Anna... cancer...

Maggie, holding her. Maggie... kissing her. Maggie... telling her she loved her...

Fighting the dying hope, Bianca shook her head- it wasn't a dream... was it?

"When did they leave?" she asked, glancing from her mother to her sister.

"Last night." Kendall sucked in her breath, and smiled bravely. "She told me to say goodbye to you for her."

Miranda gurgled in her lap, and suddenly sad, a dizzy, conflicted Bianca clutched her daughter tighter, determined not to let her go.

_end chapter_


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART TWENTY- Six**

_Lookin back on you and me, promises that will never be  
I truly thought we were lovers  
But now I find that I'm just like all the others_

-- Heartbreaker, Dolly Parton

--

_Laughter floated into her consciousness, pinging her brain like an unintentional alarm._

_Bianca's eyes fluttered open, a soft, breathless sigh emerging from her lips as she adjusted to the odd brightness of her hospital room, shifting over with surprisingly little pain, to lay eyes upon a most delightful sight. _

_Beside her bed, sat Maggie and Miranda. Maggie, wearing a smile, chattered delightfully to her daughter, poking at her nose playfully, as Miranda's giggles grew louder, into baby chortles of laughter, fighting her off with chubby fists. _

_"Who's my little girl?" Maggie breathed in a high pitched tone, bouncing the baby, beautiful smile growing wider as a result. "Who's my little girl!" _

_Bianca took in the sight, sudden warmth causing a smile to crease over her sleepy expression. Maggie scrunched her nose, and Bianca found herself laughing softly. _

_Maggie's head came up, and beautiful dark eyes locked with hers. _

_"Hi," her friend whispered, shifting her daughter on her lap, bouncing her lightly. _

_"Hi." Bianca didn't quite have the strength to move. She kept still, drinking in the sight of Maggie beside her. "I thought you left." _

_Maggie frowned, eyebrows creasing. "That's silly, Miranda," she said, in an over-babyish tone, addressing her daughter, while dark brown eyes twinkled back at her. "Isn't it? Why would I want to leave your Mommy and you?" _

_"I don't know," Bianca responded, laughter tainting her tone. _

_The chuckles faded into silence, as Maggie once again looked up, met her hungry stare with a nervous smile, before she stood, shifting the baby on her lips and depositing her in her arms. _

_"That's it," Maggie breathed, when Bianca welcomed the baby girl in her arms, feeling her heart suddenly swell with emotion, taking in the tiny hands - the beautiful gummy baby smile. "That's the image I had in my head nine months ago." _

_"She's beautiful," she breathed, nuzzling her daughter, hearing Miranda's little babble. _

_"Not just her." _

_Glancing up, she took in Maggie's loving face, and flushed, dropping her head down at the sudden admiring scrutiny. "I know," she admitted sheepishly, unable to keep her idiotic-ly wide smile off her face. "It's like someone gave me my heart back." She sighed, feeling the shift of weight as Maggie settled in beside her, one palm on her sheet covered thigh. "Everything I wanted, right here in this room." _

_Her confession was followed by a brief moment of silence, and Bianca swallowed, glancing up to see Maggie's unreadable, carefully closed face. _

_Until her friend's palm slid forward again, over her palm, and up Miranda's back, and suddenly at her cheek, thumb tracing a careful line across Bianca's suddenly sensitive bottom lip. _

_Maggie's eyes were dark with feeling, and Bianca's breath grew unsteady. _

_"Where we belong," Maggie whispered._

_Bianca's love was tangible, real, as Maggie pressed forward, shifting in beside her little girl to press her mouth delicately against hers, a beautiful, tender kiss. _

_Shuddering, Bianca kept her eyes closed, tilting her forehead against Maggie's, breath rushing out unsteadily. _

_Fragile and grateful, Bianca kept completely still, her baby and Maggie against her heart._

"Binks."

Her groan of protest - torn from her throat almost as a growl, seems suddenly out of place.

"Binks, wake up."

Gentle prodding, shaking her suddenly, sending a sharp spasm of pain up her neck, forced her to blink, eyes jolting open, focus blurry.

"We're landing soon."

Kendall, curls shaking, became more sharply defined, until her sister was a pretty picture, kneeling in front of her, wearing a small smile.

Nodding, Bianca managed a groggy half smile, sitting up and locking her seatbelt. Beside her, Miranda kicked her socked feet, arching from her confined position in her car seat, a bottle hanging from her mouth, held tightly by her tiny teeth.

Taking in the beautiful baby girl, Bianca stayed silent for a moment, a betraying moment of surprise to find her actually there flitting over her. Reaching over, she traced a thumb across the crown of the baby's head, a sudden rush of anger filtering through her at just the thought of the time she had lost.

Getting her baby back was the most amazing discovery of her life, and Bianca knew her joy was genuine. She had been living in a haze of despair and denial, and beautiful little brown eyes and a drool soaked smile had awoken something inside of her she had long since thought dead.

Hope.

But it was a bittersweet discovery - Miranda was hers. No one was going to take her from her again, Bianca would kill before that would happen.

But months were lost - precious moments that would never be given back, stolen from her by the very women who she had betrayed Maggie for.

Bianca never thought it was possible to hate someone the way she hated Babe now. The feeling inside her, nurtured as carefully as her love for Miranda, for Maggie, created a flare of heat, and she bit her lip against it.

No news from Maggie. Not in the past week.

Bianca had stopped waiting for the moment when she would look up, and discover Maggie had come back to her. Even if they had never spoken, Maggie's answer to their future had been crystal clear.

Now, she and Kendall were nearing Pine Valley, and Bianca couldn't help the bitter frustration, the soft ache inside of her, the still fluttering hope that somehow this was all a misunderstanding.

That Maggie would somehow explain and it wouldn't be what Bianca feared most: that it was too late.

"You're a little quiet."

Lifting her eyes to her sister, sitting casually across from her, Bianca pressed her lips together in a thin smile. "Just a lot on my mind, that's all."

Bobbing her crossed leg, stiletto heel dangling, Kendall tugged on a curled bang, watching it bounce back into position. "Yeah," she murmured, eyes darting to the baby chortling beside Bianca. "The last couple weeks have been... well... batshit crazy is an understatement."

Her sister had a definite way with words. Bianca's smile quirked, threatening to smile.

The plane jerked into a descent, and Miranda's bottle dropped into her lap, the little girl screwing up her face, staring at her with wide eyes, babbling at her.

Automatically, she placed her palm on the baby's chubby thighs, squeezing. Miranda awkwardly reached for the ring on her finger, fumbling to pry the stone off the jewelry, distracting her from the plane's jolt.

"Well... now that we're home..." Bianca glanced over her shoulder, studying the tops of the Pine trees as they skidded past them, looming larger every second. "Maybe I can actually get some quiet. Some time with my Miranda."

Miranda had been raised for months as Bess, but the mention of her real name still caused a distracted smile, as her baby girl babbled incoherently at her, slapping at her mother's hands.

Bianca trembled suddenly, but managed to keep her smile calm for her child.

"Uh... Binks?"

Distracted, Bianca frowned when she discovered her sister wearing a transparently guilty frown, suddenly fascinated with picking at nonexistent lint on her expensive dress.

"Kendall?"

"You know, I'm not supposed to tell you..." Kendall clucked her tongue, a small blush settling over her sharp cheekbones.

"Tell me what..." Bianca began suspiciously.

Licking her lips, Kendall smiled a little too tightly, "I just um... well, you know Mom... she-"

"Kendall, spit it out."

"She planned a huge... welcome home bash for you. Everyone's waiting at your apartment."

_Oh, God. _

Bianca's eyes closed in sudden irritation. "Kendall..."

"I know! I know! I tried to talk her out of it, but this is Erica Kane, here!"

Coming home to a bunch of well meaning, LOUD friends and family members who knew a little too much for their own good was the last thing Bianca wanted.

"I'm really not up for this, Kendall."

"I know!" Kendall sighed, cut off when suddenly the plane jerked, causing an unexpected cry from Miranda, her face contorting with sudden fright. Bianca immediately turned to her daughter, shushing her with a soft, gentle smile, a contrast to her annoyed state of being. "But she was so excited, Binks, and all I could think of when she was talking about it was - your baby shower."

Bianca's eyes slid over to her sisters, suddenly cold at the memory.

"This is about hope, Bianca. It's about miracles. Not just yours, but all of ours."

Hope. Bianca bit her bottom lip, hands still against Miranda's.

"Maggie will be there." The sentence was interjected quietly, and Bianca sucked in her breath at the sudden pain that caused.

Staring into Miranda's big, wide eyes, she swallowed, feeling the plane slow, outside her window, the outline of Pine Valley suddenly visible.

"Fine," she whispered.

--

Aiden's palm felt sweaty, but she figured it was more her fault than it was his.

Still, she held on tightly to it, grimacing as she purposely made an effort to roll her other shoulder, feeling the tightened wounded muscles creak in protest.

"I feel like a circus freak," she muttered, watching the numbers continue to roll up. Aiden glanced down at her, and she rolled her eyes as he studied her large walking cast, her immobilized shoulder plastered against her tanktop, her rigid posture, thanks to the tape pressed against her ribs.

"You look beautiful, Maggie."

"Shut up."

She was annoyed. Very annoyed. She clung to that.

It helped to be irritated, and the fact that her hissy fit amused her boyfriend annoyed her even more.

"Maggie, if you're in pain, you didn't have to come. I would have brought you later - you could have seen her in a quieter... "

"Noooo." Maggie sucked in her breath, waiting as the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open with a rush of air. "Erica Kane would have never forgiven us for missing out on this dramatic entrance. She would have made our lives hell if we didn't come here, and she does guilt better than any Jewish mother. Better than MY mother."

She looked at him miserably, and Aiden finally just smiled, pulling her in for a quick kiss against her forehead. "We'll make this quick."

She hoped to hell they would.

Hobbling into the hallway, she waited as Aiden knocked on the door to Bianca's apartment.

She heard murmurs, a loud, intruding voice, and heels clacking toward them.

"Here we go," she mumbled, before the door swung open, and her smile became ridiculously cheesy. "HI!"

"Oh, THERE YOU ARE!" Erica Kane looked like a guest in 'All About Eve', all class and dramatic sincerity. "Aiden! Maggie! How lovely to see you both!" Maggie sucked in her breath when Erica offered a hug that was a little too tight, her sharp collarbone jamming into Maggie's windpipe, causing her to sputter slightly. "Everyone!" Erica said, pulling back and opening her arms wide to the room. "They're here! My two heroes!"

She lost her grip on Aiden, as suddenly the room erupted in applause, and she felt the heat flood to her face, eyes darting wildly over the royalty of Pine Valley, the Chandlers deliberately missing.

Smile pasted on, she was suddenly swarmed.

"Maggie! Oh, my God! You look like hell!"

"Thanks, Greenlee," she said insincerely, cocking her head in mock gratefulness. "That's what a girl loves to hear."

Greenlee Lavery, the one person who was maybe almost as small as her, only quirked an eyebrow. "Try going crazy. It's no picnic."

"Maggie-" Ryan's voice was husky with emotion, as he gently placed a hand on her good shoulder, squeezing. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Ryan-"

"Oh, Darlin' look at you!" Opal's southern twang was heavy in concern, cupping Maggie's chin to inspect the fading bruises. "Honey, you look almost like your sister!"

She inhaled sharply, nearly glaring at the well-meaning debutante. "THANKS, Opal."

"Maggie." Anita Santos. Maggie found herself actually relieved.

"Hi."

"Let's get you out of this circus," Anita said, leaning forward to take her by the hand, pulling slightly. "It can't be good for all those injuries."

Not wanting to protest, Maggie followed, ducking her head under the well wishers, and following Aiden's former crush out into the corner of a room, leaving Aiden to take the brunt of the admirers.

"Thanks," she muttered, wiping her sweaty palm on her jeans, shaking her head with a soft sigh. "It's been a little overwhelming."

Anita smiled, running a gentle hand over Maggie's strapped shoulder. "Well, I have to admit," she murmured. "When you both went to Florida, I expected a little confrontation, not pitching over balconies."

"Oh, that was just part of the fun," Maggie said dryly. "Don't forget bullshit arrests, and one blonde skank getting away with Thing 1 and Thing 2."

Anita sighed, massaging at the back of her own neck lightly, arching a beautifully lined brow. "Do the Chandlers at least have a lead on where they might be?"

Maggie shrugged, tapping her heeled cast gently on the floor in an attempt to rid it of the insatiably itchy feeling underneath the plaster.

"Aiden's promised to help, as has Erica Kane, but J.R. hasn't exactly been receptive to it."

Noting her haggard tone, Anita pressed her lips together and nodded, taking a moment to glance over the crowded room before she leaned in and asked sincerely, "And how are you?"

It was a loaded question, and Maggie kept quiet for a moment, ignoring the sudden shudder of her exhausted self, ignoring her panicked state of being, thanks to being suddenly forced to confront the woman she had left behind with no explanation - standing in a room with both her lover and the woman she had loved so intensely, and smile and act like it was okay and not broken - both literally and figuratively.

"I've been better," she finally breathed, tone a little unsteady. Anita kept quiet, letting her continue. "I just - with all the distraction, Bianca and then Anna - I haven't been able to concentrate on school, and a couple reports didn't get done, and now I'm afraid I'll have to withdraw from the semester."

"Ouch." Anita sucked in her breath companionably, obviously commiserating, what it meant to lose an entire semester's worth of credits. "I'm sorry, Maggie."

Not looking for sympathy, Maggie just closed her eyes for a moment, sucking them open to smile and breathe. "Hey - I wouldn't do anything differently."

"Well, if you need help." Anita smiled. "I'm not a doctor but my sister is, I'm sure we both wouldn't mind helping you out."

Anita was genuinely sweet, and glancing into the beautiful face and sincere smile, Maggie couldn't help but see what had infatuated Aiden. Anita and her beautiful goodness.

"Thank you."

--

"I know you haven't had a moment to breathe," Greenlee began.

Dragging his focus away from his beautiful young girlfriend in the corner, Aiden crossed his arms and regarded Ryan's tiny young wife. She was purposely quiet, eyes hovering from him and back to her husband, talking and laughing with Erica.

"I have," he admitted. "Tad and I were working toward finishing the studio for the business-"

"You can't still work together?"

Aiden's frown was firm. "I can't work with a man that I can't trust," he said frankly.

"But you can still work."

Greenlee Lavery was at heart a selfish debutante, and while she loved fiercely, she tended to focus mainly on her own orbit, those she considered worthy.

"Yes," he answered dryly. "I can still work."

"Good." Greenlee sucked in her breath, glanced back at Ryan, and still leaned in further. "I know you're investigating my poisoning for my husband."

Arching an eyebrow, Aiden simply nodded.

"I think his brother did it."

The words were said haltingly, almost apologetically, and it caused a prick of surprise. "You think his brother would be capable of drugging his brother's wife?"

"I think he's capable of a lot more than that." Greenlee tightened her smile, voice dropping even lower. "I know that Ryan would never think that... But I can't shake the thought."

Aiden considered the dread and fear in Greenlee's tone. "I'll admit the thought crossed my mind."

"You should have seen the hysterics he went into when Ryan told him he was going to sign Cambias over to Miranda. He called her a rapist's bastard."

Aiden sucked in his breath, sudden anger forcing a stiff posture, clenching fists. "I'll look into it."

"Aiden." Small hands drifted down onto his arm. Greenlee's eyes were dark with concern. "Don't tell Ryan. Not yet."

Aiden shifted eyes back to her husband, and nodded grimly.

"Everyone!" Erica Kane, like the little force of nature that she was, swept into the living room, arms outstretched, summoning the room. "She's coming! She's coming!"

--

Pulling her baby tighter to her, Bianca took a moment to summon her strength, unable to keep the flutters in her stomach from rapidly increasing.

Waiting patiently, Kendall kept her key in the lock, glancing back. "You ready?"

Bianca had to smile at her sister's clear concern. Connecting a stoic glance with her daughter, Bianca nodded breathlessly. "Let's do this thing."

"Okay..." Kendall twisted the key. "Here we go!"

The door opened, and suddenly they were both sucked into a room with thunderous applause, whistles and cheers.

Bianca took in an unsteady breath, sighing when she glanced around the crowded apartment, friends and family laughing, a few crying.

There was so much love in this room: for her and her daughter.

For a moment, she paused, closing her eyes to remind herself to be grateful for this, and opened her eyes again, brighter, smile more sincere.

"Hi!" she said, as her mother greeted with her a smack of lips against one cheek, careful, as always, not to smudge her lipstick. "Welcome home, sweetie!"

Bianca smiled in response, but her gaze was already searching the room, roving over the residents of Pine Valley, until, like a homing beacon, she locked eyes with Maggie, standing twenty feet away, in the corner with Anita.

She wore a sling, a cast, and a small, almost insincere smile.

Bianca's throat closed in suddenly, fighting a large lump as she was suddenly pulled into a fierce hug by Palmer, losing sight of her friend in the chaotic crowd of well-wishers that now greeted her.

--

She had to sit down thanks to her aching, uncomfortable clod of a foot, and from her new vantage point, interspersed with the younger generation of the Kane-Montgomery clan and Aiden beside her, Maggie found it much easier to keep an unassuming eye on her beautiful best friend.

Concussion aside, Bianca had been remarkably lucky in her fall. She wore a fading bruise on her right cheekbone, covered expertly with make up, and her smile was dazzling, her eyes were sparkling.

It was if that fall had never happened on Bianca, and Maggie found herself breathing in a little unsteadily, rubbing at her suddenly tight chest as Bianca glanced her way, and Maggie felt a sudden jolt, looking away.

She discovered herself inches away from a small, solemn face.

"Oh." She blinked, sitting up slightly when Aiden waggled his eyes at her, bouncing the curiously even-faced Miranda on his knee. "I think she's the type who makes you earn her smiles."

Beautiful Miranda inspired a sudden smile of her own, as Maggie sighed with genuine affection, reaching forward to poke the little girl in the ribs, tickling her slightly. "Oh, we have to work for it, is that it?"

"Hey, nothing good is ever free, right?"

"Look at that baby girl!" Reggie leaned in across from her, squinting as he studied the face. "That's crazy! She looks just like Bianca - seriously, how the hell did we not see it before?"

Maggie bit her lip, taking in the large brown eyes, the large, gummy smile that began to emerge on the baby's face.

She was the picture of Bianca.

An unexpected lump caught her, forcing her to clear her throat as she leaned in, whispering comparatively to the baby girl, "You're going to be the best Kane of them all, aren't you, munchkin?" Miranda's eyes widened, reaching forward to suddenly slide her hand against her cheeks. Maggie smiled, eyes sparkling as she caught the little hand in her own, pressing a kiss on the tiny digits. "You're going to get your Mommy's heart, and your auntie Kendall's flare for dramatics - and hopefully none of her slaps!" The cartoonish voice made Miranda laugh suddenly, chubby arms flailing and accidentally wacking Maggie across the face. "Oww." Maggie grimaced, exaggerating. "Nevermind, then!"

Reggie laughed, but Aiden's smile was a different one - odd and a little frightening.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Maggie slapped him on his shoulder. "Don't get any ideas," she warned him. "Maggie's going to become a doctor before she has ANY babies."

"I didn't say anything."

"Uh-huh," she mumbled. "You got a ticking clock? Have your own baby!"

He rolled his eyes, and overcome with a sudden surge of affection for the big galoot, Maggie leaned up over Miranda and pressed a kiss to his mouth, smiling in response.

A sudden sixth sense and a chill up her spine had her sudden shifting her eyes, until they locked with another set of brown orbs, locked intensely on the scene, face wearing a plastic, hard smile that didn't reach the eyes.

Maggie found her breath catching somewhat unexpectedly, and suddenly weak, she swallowed hard, and pulled back from Aiden and Miranda. "You know what?" she said, somehow unsteady. "I think I'm going to get myself some air." Using Reggie for support, she pushed hard on Reggie's thin shoulder and teetered to a stand, ignoring both men's attempt to walk her. "Nope! I got it!"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Maggie forced a grin on her face. "Well - don't look now, honey, but you're about to get ambushed."

He frowned, unsure what that meant, until suddenly Opal's southern twang filled the air, and both Erica and her friend came rushing over on their heels, headed straight for the irresistible sight of a beautiful man and a gorgeous baby girl.

Saluting, Maggie headed for the balcony, sliding out to step into fresh, crisp air.

Suddenly feeling suffocated, Maggie closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath.

The night sky was beautiful, crystal clear, and she took in the stars, the chill of the wind against her skin welcome, compared to the suffocation of the Kane's nearest and dearest.

It was a refuge, from the confused ache of her heart, from the dark, haunting, accusing glare of her best friend, from Aiden's wistful smile of happiness to come.

Right now, there was merely the present, merely Maggie.

A shooting star dashed across the sky.

She closed her eyes, and imagined herself a child again, sitting on their rooftop, staring up at those zooming flashes of light, and wishing they could down and carry her away.

"Starlight," she began softly, slowly, "Star bright... First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might-"

"Have the wish I wish tonight," a soft voice broke in.

Maggie sucked in her breath, clamped her mouth shut, and prayed against her fluttering heart that she'd have the strength to somehow deal with this.

To somehow deal with the monumental force that was the beautiful Bianca Montgomery.

_end chapter_


	27. Chapter 27

**-- Caren - Dan is Reggie's girlfriend. She's a very pretty young girl, about 17 or so. :-)**

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**Part Twenty-Seven**

_And I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
__Help me up, let's keep on running  
__Don't let me fall out of love  
_-- Running, No Doubt

She should have been surprised. She wasn't. The only thing Maggie really felt was tired.

Blowing out her breath, she turned, taking in the beautiful Bianca Montgomery, standing just inside.

"Hi."

"Hi," she answered, tone low and uncaring. She waited a moment, knowing Bianca would step out into the balcony, close the screen behind them.

When Bianca did, Maggie only turned back to the stars.

There was a moment of awkward silence, but Maggie expected that.

Honestly, she had been expecting this conversation ever since she left Bianca in Florida.

"It's crazy in there, isn't it?" Bianca's laughter was a little too loud, a little too fake, and tuned to Bianca's many nuances, Maggie knew her insecurity.

"Just a little," she responded quietly, shifting her weight, so her free elbow balanced against Bianca's black iron balcony, off her fractured ankle.

On a balcony. Yet again.

The irony was almost enough to make her smile.

"You know... Maggie... I didn't get to thank you... for what you did-"

"It's fine, Bianca." She opted for a smile of her own, and it was small, but sincere. Bianca shut her mouth, looking at her carefully, but Maggie's smile never faltered. "I'm sorry," she finally said, tone a bit more husky, "For skipping out on you like that in Florida." Bianca's mouth became a thin line and she glanced away. "I wanted to stay at least until you got Miranda back, but Anna needed us."

Her last word hung in the air, and in it was a shared conversation that they didn't have to have. Bianca's eyes flickered up, dark and almost wounded, and for that, Maggie nearly winced.

Another careful beat of silence, unsure how to proceed, have this difficult talk at the end of all that had happened, and all that they had shared.

Maggie wondered idly how one could love someone so much and want so badly to push them away.

"How is Anna?"

Maggie's eyes flicked up at the stars.

"The lump is benign," she said conversationally. "But the doctor's aren't taking any chances." Staring down at her free hand, she tapped the iron of the balcony. "Aiden has asked her and Robin to move here for a month or two. Stay in the extra bedroom. That way we can help take care of Anna."

"Oh."

"It can take the load off Robin for a bit," she continued, wondering why she felt the need to keep explaining. "Anna's agreed to, and I'm glad. The whole Devane family is just... they're damned stubborn, really."

Bianca didn't answer, and in the silence, Maggie found herself helplessly looking back. Her friend had her arms crossed, as if chilled, and her expression was frozen, unreadable.

Sighing, Maggie licked her lips, turning back.

After a moment, she heard Bianca move, until fabric brushed up against her shoulder and Bianca entered her peripheral vision, flawless skin illuminated by the moonlight.

"You know..." Bianca admitted, staring up with her. "I was... surprised when I found out about Anna."

"Oh?"

"It's why you went to New York, wasn't it? The first time. After you found me and Babe..."

Maggie didn't answer the question. Bianca's tone wasn't surprised, it was hurt. For some reason, the idea that Bianca actually felt justifiably wounded struck a really, really, bitter part of her.

"When exactly would have been a good time to tell you, Bianca?" she asked acidly, chuckling. "Really? When? When could I have sat you down, because you know, you were ALWAYS there, and say, 'Pardon me, Bianca, I know you're busy sniffing around Babe the tormented, but Anna has cancer'?" Bianca winced, and Maggie felt a small flash of unexpected satisfaction. "Face it," she finished, a dull murmur, "You weren't exactly around."

Bianca was quiet beside her, taking in her bitter recrimination. "And Aiden was."

The way Bianca said - accusingly - it had a connotation, and Maggie felt her anger build, dark eyes turning to lock eyes with Bianca's.

"Aiden is family," she said firmly. "We handled it together, not because we loved each other, but because family and friendship came first. Falling in love came afterward."

"I'm sorry, Maggie." Maggie shuddered, closing her eyes against the apology, too little, too late. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I couldn't see it." Another beat. "I know I've got a lot to apologize for."

Her smile was almost painful. "Bianca, forget about apologizing, okay? You don't owe me a thing. I've already forgotten about it."

"How much have you forgotten, Maggie?" Maggie kept her eyes shut tight, head bowed, still and quiet. "You know, the night you left, I had a dream." Fingers touched her chin, and opening her eyes at the soft contact, Maggie discovered Bianca staring at her intensely. "I dreamt that you held me. I dreamt that you kissed me. That you told me you loved me." Maggie sighed raggedly, the night Bianca inferred suddenly vivid in her mind. Bianca's glazed expression; Maggie's own weakness. "Was that just a dream, Maggie?"

--

He stared at the check, dumbstruck at the amount of zeroes.

"Erica, I can't take this."

"Yes, you can." Like everything Erica did, her generosity was a spectacle, the other party-goers bearing witness to the extend of Erica's gratefulness. "You and Maggie gave us something that we can never begin to put a price on, Aiden. The least we can do is cover you for your trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble," he said, trying to surreptitiously fold the check, hand it back.

"Nonsense," she said, head shaking like royalty, keeping it in his broad hands, smile sincere, if not the least bit dramatic. "You and Maggie both sacrificed many things, and Maggie nearly offered her life for my baby and her daughter." He swallowed hard, the sudden spike of uncomfortable fear settling into his stomach at just the reminder. "It's the least I can do."

The money was tempting. Standing in the middle of a large crowd, all eyes on him, Aiden was torn.

Maggie needed school money. He wanted his agency. And Anna could use some of it for her illness.

But to justify everything they did with a price?

"Just take the money," Kendall drawled, bouncing the baby girl on her hip, making Miranda smile and giggle. "Or are you Devane's all so damned righteous?"

The audience laughed, and Aiden glanced down at the check, and back up at his very own benefactor.

"Save it for a wedding," Erica suggested, "If there's one coming in the future."

He had no choice. Folding it into his pocket, he leaned forward, and kissed her on the cheek, as the room erupted in applause, and he glanced around for Maggie.

--

It was a loaded question, and Bianca felt absurdly fragile, looking into beautiful dark eyes, on a beautiful dark night.

Maggie slowly reached up, and wrapped fingers around her own, drawing them away from her chin. Bianca let her, heart sinking, as Maggie said simply, "Yes, it was just a dream, Bianca."

Her tone was matter-of-fact, and Bianca remembered this Maggie, from so long ago. The defensive Maggie, the scared Maggie, the Maggie who shut down and shut her out, to keep from hurting again.

With a small intake of breath, Bianca was forced to remember just how badly she had hurt Maggie.

Just how willing she was to give her up forever.

A thousand regrets.

But Bianca had to try.

"Was it a dream we both had, Maggie?"

She felt tense, trying to sound soft and gentle, and failing utterly when her voice cracked, causing her to breathe in, shaky now, on the edge of this balcony, ready to fall over all over again.

Maggie's face was hidden in shadows.

"Bianca... we had our chance. We've both moved on."

"Maggie-" she began, shaking her head hard.

"-You've got your baby back. You've got to concentrate on her, and I've got Aiden."

She swallowed, tears suddenly stinging in her eyes, voice clogged with emotion. "I have my baby back because you gave her to me, Maggie," she managed furiously. "You brought me and my baby back to life. It was you in that room with me."

"And it's over. It's done."

"How can you do that?" she snapped, wiping a furious tear from her eyes. "Maggie, I know I don't deserve it. I know you're mad at me. But you love me. You told me you did. And if I hadn't left that night-"

"But you DID leave," Maggie interrupted, jerking her head back to meet her eyes. "You made your choice, and you would have stuck to it. The only reason you're here now is because Babe didn't turn out to be what you thought."

"It doesn't mean I would have stopped loving you."

"But you still walked away. You walked away from me and us. That wouldn't have changed. It doesn't. You know it. I know it."

Bianca was suffocating. Maggie was delicate and fragile now, wrapped in gauze and bruises, and she couldn't grab her, she couldn't shake her, because it would break her.

She could only stand and look at the love of her life, plead with her eyes.

"You've never chosen me, Bianca. You chose Lena and you stuck to it. You chose Babe and you stuck to it. And I'm choosing Aiden, and I'm sticking to it." Maggie broke off mid-sentence, sucking in her breath. "Bianca, I want you to be happy. All I've wanted from the moment I figured it out was for you to have your baby. To be happy. I'm going to love you as a friend forever. But you and I will never be what we once were." It was over. Just like that. Maggie must have seen the stricken look, because her face softened, and suddenly Bianca trembled, eyes closing as Maggie pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Good luck, Bianca," she heard, whispered against her skin.

Her eyes fluttered open when the touch faded, and she watched helplessly as her wounded Maggie hobbled to the door, struggled to open it, and leaned on it with her weight, stepping through, leaving her along on that balcony to fall all alone.

Her desperation got the better of her. When it coupled with fear, when she stood alone on a balcony, when Maggie left her there alone, she suddenly couldn't stay there.

Moving fast, she managed to catch up with her in four long steps.

"Maggie, please- you have to listen to me-"

"Bianca-"

"No," she pleaded, grabbing hold of her elbow and trying hard to hold on tight- "We can work this out-"

"LET GO of me!"

Maggie's loss of control was so very real, and it was chased by silence, as Bianca realized they weren't alone on a balcony anymore.

Around them, her party guests stared.

Bianca was breathing hard, but she let her go, stepping back as her cheeks flushed red, watching Maggie's mortification, moving from the crowds to one face in particular.

Aiden, staring at them both with surprise and suspicion.

Hands down at her sides, Bianca felt Maggie's glare, as Maggie once again left her side, hobbling as best and quickly as she could to Aiden's side.

"We need to leave," Bianca heard her say, and to her mother, "Thank you, Erica. It was a lovely party."

Aiden obeyed almost immediately, weaving through the dead silent crowd, hands on Maggie's shoulders.

The whispers began, all eyes on her as the door closed, and in the midst of the silence, Miranda began to cry.

--

He deserved an explanation. She wasn't overly inclined to give it.

The door slammed behind them, Maggie shrugging off her jacket as best she could, the piercing intelligent eyes of her boyfriend boring into her back.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was?"

Her body ached, her foot felt heavy, Maggie was sore and tired and cranky, and strangely, felt so angry she was ready to hit something or burst into tears.

"No," she snapped rudely, "I'm not."

"Maggie-"

She couldn't stalk. She could only wobble, but she was getting good at it, and she moved fast, moving for their bedroom, and with her only good hand, slamming it shut behind her.

She was overheated and angry.

And for a desperate moment, she hated them both.

--

"Way to kill a party, huh?"

Kendall's tone was teasing, but Bianca could barely manage the smile her sister was looking for. Weary and weak, she only sank down on the couch, palming the side of it, watching as her sister picked up a stray champagne flute, placing it on the tray with the others.

"I know," Bianca answered quietly. "I wasn't exactly thinking." She could feel her sister's piercing stare, but she only smiled painfully again. "I should go check on Miranda-"

"Anita's doing fine with her," Kendall said sharply, stopping her upward ascent with a hand on her knee. "Just tell me what's wrong, Bianca."

For a moment, she resisted it. Her love for Maggie was locked into her heart, and she had kept it there so long that she was afraid of speaking it out loud, deliberately making it real and true, when it was already so clear that it was never going to happen.

"I just had a fight with Maggie," she said, shrugging as carefully as she could.

"Well, we all saw that," Kendall said, eyebrow arching daintily.

"Well... that's the gist of it."

There was a quiet moment, and then Kendall began, "Is this about what happened before you left for Florida?"

Jerking her head up, Bianca's eyes widened in surprise. Her sister only stared frankly.

"Bianca, it doesn't take a genius to figure out something was going on." Kendall smiled grimly, pausing as Anita stepped into the room.

"Baby's in bed, tucked away," said the pretty Santos sister, before her chocolate eyes rested on Bianca. "You okay?"

Bianca glanced at the pretty young nurse, back at her sister, the two other ringleaders who risked their jobs and their friendships to bring her baby back to her, even against her own will.

Suddenly broken, Bianca closed her eyes, palms plastered against her face, exhaling raggedly.

"Binks..."

Kendall's touch was hot against her back, and Bianca wiped at her tears, suddenly furious at herself.

"Bianca - what's wrong?"

Two weights, down on either side of her, and Bianca sucked in her breath, tearing her palms from her face, suddenly refusing to pity herself for her own foolishness.

"I love her," she managed darkly. "I love her more than I've ever loved anyone, and I lost her."

"Oh, Binks..."

"And she's right." Bianca inhaled rapidly, trying to calm her broken heart. "She's absolutely right. She wants Aiden. She chose him. And if she loves him... if she really loves him that's..." She glanced fitfully at her sister. "Then it's something I have to accept, right?"

Kendall was staring at her with narrowed eyes, stunned. "Bianca, did she tell you that she loved you?"

"We..." Bianca closed her eyes, shook her head as she glanced at both Anita and Kendall. "We kissed. We kissed and we said things and..."

"And now she's with Aiden." Kendall's tone was clipped. "GOD."

Her sister jumped up, off the couch. "Where are you going?"

"I think I need a drink," Kendall snapped, heading for the liquor cabinet.

Sighing, Bianca discovered Anita wearing a curiously sad smile.

Suddenly embarrassed, she wiped at her tears, chuckled bitterly. "Do I sound like a desperate lesbian in love with her straight best friend?"

"No," Anita said calmly, "You sound like a person with regrets."

"She has a point," Bianca admitted, eyes on Anita's sympathetic brown eyes. "I was so obsessed with Babe, and Maggie... she just got lost in my desperate haze. I wanted so badly to believe that Babe and I had some connection because of what happened with that cabin, I ignored the fact that Maggie put her life on hold for me. It was easier to believe in Babe than believe in Maggie."

"It's not an unfamiliar story," Anita said gently. "The people you take for granted are the ones you realize you need."

Anita's voice was tainted with unexpected longing, and Bianca blinked, raising her head to realize Anita looked almost sheepish.

"Wait..." She found herself laughing at their pitifulness. "Are you telling me I'm not alone?"

"We make an attractive pair, don't we?" she said, laughing with her. "Great day for single people, huh?"

Bianca had to admit, the fact that she wasn't alone was almost comforting. The chuckle came from deep within her, releasing pent up emotion, as she closed her eyes and wiped away another tear.

The door slammed, cutting off their shared amusement at their own misery.

Bianca blinked, realizing Kendall was no longer in the room.

"Wait." Anita looked confused. "Where did Kendall go?"

--

"What are you doing?"

Shifting through papers, Aiden paused, discovering his beautiful girlfriend standing tentatively in the hallway, staring at him with large, scared brown eyes.

Licking his lips, he sucked in his breath, willing his own control. "Bills," he told her simply, glancing back down to his work. "Erica gave us a check and I was considering how to put it to use."

"Erica gave us a check?" Maggie's tone was hesitant, and Aiden considered if he should have been angry - if their almost fight was a fight at all.

Locking eyes, he took in the frail body, the sad, haggard face, and had no energy to dig deeper into that frown. He wouldn't make Maggie sad. Raising his hand grimly, he waved the check at her."Take a look."

Coming forward, Maggie plucked it from his fingers, offering a grateful smile, one that froze upon looking at the numbers. "Is she crazy! Why did you take this!"

"I didn't have much of a choice - she made a bit of a production out of it."

Maggie blew out her breath. "God - the woman is unbelievable. You know what? We just won't cash it."

"Maggie..."

She looked at him, mouth opening in surprise. "You want to keep the money?"

"I didn't say that."

"Aiden, we can't keep Erica Kane's money! That's like taking money from Cruella Deville! She'll come back for the skin of our babies!"

"Maggie."

"She'll make a coat out of them!"

"Don't you think you're stretching things?"

"No!" Waving the check at him, Maggie was already worked up. "Come on, Aiden! The emperor has no clothes!"

And he couldn't help it. He had to laugh. It was unexpected and brilliant, and he was suddenly laughing, hands buried in his head, ignoring Maggie's surprised glare.

"You think this is funny?"

"Maggie-" Standing, he came forward to pluck the check out of her worked up hands, brushing a kiss on her forehead. "Calm down. You have to consider this logically."

"Logically? Logically? Aiden, I'm like that stupid alchemist kid from that anime thing you watch on the Cartoon Network!"

"Exactly. We can't afford to be picky when I have no job and you're unable to work."

"We can do okay."

"What about your tuition?"

She sighed, licking her lips in defeat, head lowering. "God."

"Maggie..." Cupping her face in his palms, he only kissed her gently, before he took the check out of his pocket, and carefully tore it in two.

"What are you doing?"

"I've been approved for a loan," he said simply. "For Anna and I. We're starting our own agency. Here in Pine Valley. The two of us. And a part of it is going to your tuition this fall."

The look on her face made the trouble worth it. "Aiden..."

"It's already been done. And don't try arguing. I'll make sure you pay me back. When you're a successful doctor, I'll retire and become a kept man." She only stared at him, taking him in.

"Are you for real?"

"I think so." He made a show of pinching himself just to make sure, and then tweaked her nose for good measure. "Care to come with me to pick up Anna and Robin?"

Smiling tightly, Maggie bit her lip, shook her head. "No, I'll stay here. I'm kinda beat."

Rubbing a palm carefully along her sling, he nodded. "All right. Get some rest."

Another kiss to her forehead, and he moved around her, reaching for his jacket.

"Aiden." He paused, glancing back. His lady love had arms wrapped around herself, and she was wearing an odd smile. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Maggie."

--

She had wanted to tell him about her plan.

To take the semester off. To rest and recuperate and take him out of Pine Valley. Back to New York with Anna and Robin, starting a new life in a new city. Away from the Kanes and their influence and the bauble of claustrophobia that came with this crazy town.

Instead, Aiden was setting up roots. Loans and business and family.

Closing her eyes, Maggie leaned back against the coach, taking respite in the brief hour of quiet she would get, alone and able to pity herself for her own stupid indecision, her own flaws, and her inability to make anyone truly happy.

How long would it be until Aiden was disappointed in her? Until she fell from grace in his own eyes.? How would he react if she told him just how many times she had fallen into Bianca's embrace? Bianca's lips?

If she told him that his loving girlfriend he was planning a life with would have left him without a second thought?

The quiet of the room was her salvation, and Maggie reveled in it, dissolving herself in her own self-loathing.

The door swung open, and Maggie jerked, spearing pain up her side and in her shoulder as she looked at the sudden intruder.

"You confused litigious bitch. Where the HELL do you get off! BREAKING MY BABY SISTER'S HEART!"

Standing in her apartment was Kendall Hart.

_end chapter_


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**Part Twenty-Eight**

_I try to discover  
A little something to make me sweeter  
Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart  
I'm so in love with you  
I'll be forever blue  
That you give me no reason  
Why you're making me work so hard_

That you give me no  
That you give me no  
That you give me no  
That you give me no

Soul, I hear you calling  
Oh baby please give a little respect to me

And if I should falter  
Would you open your arms out to me  
We can make love not war  
And live at peace in our hearts  
I'm so in love with you  
I'll be forever blue  
What religion or reason  
Could drive a man to forsake his lover

Don't you tell me no  
Don't you tell me no  
Don't you tell me no  
Don't you tell me no

Soul, I hear you calling  
Oh baby please give a little respect to me

-- A Little Respect, Erasure

Kendall on a calm day was hard to take.

Kendall on a bad day?

Maggie wasn't in the mood.

Closing her eyes, she prayed for patience, blowing out her breath, fingers against her temple, feeling already the pound of the monster migraine.

"Kendall," she began slowly, "Really. Now is NOT the time."

"Do you really think I care what you think or want right now?"

Eyes opening, Maggie rubbed lightly at her aching ribs, turning to stare at Bianca's sister, eyes burning with righteous anger, already throwing down her coat and purse like challenge in a duel.

Absorbing Kendall's first entering rant, Maggie blinked, suddenly confused.

"Did you just call me a confused litigious bitch?"

Kendall didn't hear her, too caught up in her own distorted interpretation of what the hell she thought had happened. "You know, Maggie - I knew things were fishy. I knew something was weird between you two-"

Unfortunately, Maggie was a little too absorbed in trying to make sense of what Kendall had accused her off. "Okay, I'll give you confused," she began, grimacing as she rose off the couch, "And I'll even give you bitch, if we ignore the glaring 'pot calling the kettle black' thing. But litigious!"

"Yes, litigious!" 

She stared, bewildered. "Kendall, litigious means 'prone to sue'." 

"Now you want to sue!"

This conversation was quickly bordering on the surreal. "No, I'm not going to sue-"

"After the money my mother gave you for all your little 'efforts'-"

"Kendall-" 

"Which I think was a tad generous considering what the hell you did-"

"Kendall, SHUT UP!" she finally burst, waving as well as she could with just her one arm. "Just SHUSH! STOP.TALKING."

The sharp tone in her voice, at the very least, managed to put a break on Kendall's runaway tirade.

Uncertain, Kendall wrung her hands together, and squared her jaw. "You shut up."

Maggie stared at her blankly. "... It's like trying to argue with a twelve year old."

"Excuse me?"

Shutting her eyes tightly, Maggie tried hard to still the incredible emotion that was starting to rise into her chest, tightening it, shortening her breath.

"Okay," she began again, managing to begin again calmly, "First things first. Kendall? I'm not going to sue you. Or Bianca. Or anyone. Okay? Relax."

"Relax?" Kendall repeated. "You want me to relax? You break my baby sister's heart - you make her look like a stalker at her own party, and you want me to relax?"

Maggie let out an uneasy breath.

"And for the record? Litigious also means prone to dispute, okay!"

"IN COURT!" Maggie snapped, head jerking up. "DISPUTE IN COURT!"

"What is the point!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA."

They fell into a confused silence, both women staring at each other warily, unsure exactly where this conversation was supposed to go.

"I thought better of you," Kendall said finally, her voice softer now. Maggie squinted, tilting her head. "I thought that if you and my sister... if you would ever... it would have stuck." Her breath suddenly came in short pants, as Maggie suddenly couldn't look at Kendall. "I thought you loved her. I didn't think you'd do to her what every confused straight bitch did to her before."

Kendall's disappointment was worse than her anger. It did something to her - bit into her wounds like salt and lemon, and as angry tears suddenly flooded to her face, she could only shake her head, completely lost.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"You heard me," Kendall returned. "You made her look like an idiot - you got over your little crush and now have your hot boyfriend and your perfect life, leaving my sister in the dust like some cast off."

"Shut up." The phrase was intense, dangerous. Quiet. "Does my life LOOK perfect to you?" A perfect tear slid down her cheek, and Maggie didn't bother to wipe it away. "LOOK AT ME, Kendall! Look at this FUCKING cast, and this FUCKING ARM! THAT is what your sister's love did to me."

Stepping forward, hobbling on her plastered foot, Maggie's naked eyes were brimming with white hot emotion, in pain and uncaring now.

"Did your precious sister tell you what happened the night before Florida?"

Kendall looked out of her element, stunned into answering quietly. "She told me you kissed."

"Yeah!" Maggie shook her head bitterly. "She kissed me. I kissed her back, and she told me she loved me - even though Lena broke up with her first. Even though I told her MONTHS ago that I loved her and she turned me down - SHE LOVED ME. She told me and she asked me to believe her and I DID." Kendall's face didn't change. "So I asked her to stay with me. I asked her to stay with me that night. To be with me. Fuck everything else. And do you know that she did? She called me a liar. She told me I had no right to ask her that, and then she LEFT. To her precious Babe." Kendall's mouth opened, then closed. Maggie only shuddered, wiping at her tears. "Think whatever you want. But do not come into my house. Into my perfect fucking life, and tell me this was all my fault. Your sister got her baby back. Your sister got her happy ending. Just do me a fucking favor Kendall - let her have hers, and leave me the fuck alone."

There was dead silence, Maggie's heavy breathing the only audible sound, until the seconds ticked by and behind Kendall, appeared her boyfriend, head down.

"Maggie, I forgot my keys-" Glancing up, Aiden nearly stumbled into the skinny Kane woman, blinking in surprise. "Kendall?" Intelligent eyes moved from Kendall to Maggie, as she shut her mouth and bit her lip, unable to hide her anger or her emotion. "Kendall, what are you doing here?"

"She was just leaving," Maggie said frankly, eyes on Kendall, as Aiden came to stand beside her, hand on her shoulder, intent on protecting his girlfriend.

"Kendall, Maggie needs to rest."

Kendall blinked at the both, and suddenly, did something very surprising. She smiled.

"No! I was just leaving!" Grinning from ear to ear, she gathered her coat and her purse, folding them into her arms. "Thank you, Maggie! That was... exactly what I needed to hear."

Unsure, Maggie blinked, caught up in surprise when Kendall smacked a loud kiss on her cheek, and then did the same to Aiden.

"Guys! An absolute pleasure. Really! Both of you! Have a great day! I'm... I'm gonna go!" Flashing them a thumbs up, Kendall backed out of the room, arching a friendly eyebrow as she swung the door shut behind her.

Left behind and utterly bewildered, Maggie found herself suddenly frazzled, confused, and battling a monster headache.

"What was that about?"

Maggie blinked, craning her head up to meet Aiden's gaze. "You know what?" she answered honestly. "I still have no idea."

--

Her mind was an utter whirlwind, and Kendall was caught up in the utter heartbreak on Maggie's face.

She had never been so happy to see someone so miserable in her life.

"Thank, GOD," she whispered to herself, swerving her car into Bianca's parking space, shutting off the ignition with a jerk and pushing open the car door, pulling herself out of it and clattering fast to the elevator, waiting for it impatiently.

Her phone rang, and struggling to hold herself together, she answered it with a click. "What?"

"You know you're not getting away this easily. I need you."

Her eyes rolled upwards. "Greenlee, now is not the time."

"I can't do this alone, Kendall!"

"You can't do anything alone! You're like a child with special needs."

"You know if Ryan's brother chops me up in pieces and eats me, it's going to be all your fault, right?"

"And I'll feel horrible about it," she snapped insincerely. "Really." Cutting the conversation short with a finger on the 'end' button, Kendall waited expectantly until the doors opened, stepping confidently onto Bianca's floor, when she suddenly faltered.

There was a really loud, really old, really eighties song pulsing just beyond her door.

"What the hell?"

Moving forward, Kendall wrapped her palm around the doorknob, shaking it and discovering it open.

Frowning, she pushed, opening the door only to make it louder, eyes widening at the assault on her eyes and ears.

Dancing a little wobbly in the middle of her living room, was her baby sister, holding her child in her arms, while the usually very proper Anita Santos, stood on Bianca's formerly pristine couch, shaking and shimmying her hips.

"I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO IN LOVE WITH YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Bianca crooned, eyes shut tight as she clutched Miranda to her. "I'll be forever BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUE."

"Oh my God," she breathed.

"That you give me no-" Pointing straight up at Anita, Bianca looked lost in her emotion, as Anita pointed back, the two of them really getting into the chorus, like two slightly drunk, very white, Pointer sisters. "that you give me no - THAT YOU GIVE ME NO-"

"Okay..." Struck senseless, Kendall finally seemed to gather her head, shaking herself out of her stunned horror to come forward.

"Why you making me WORK SO HARD!"

"Bianca!" Snapping her fingers, Kendall tried to grab hold of Miranda, Bianca's daughter wide-eyed and wearing a goofy smile, at the very list amused by her mother's antics.

"Kendall!" Bianca looked breathless, smile creasing over her flushed cheeks. "Sing with us!"

"You know? I'm good - can I just- can I have her?" Jerking the baby out of Bianca's grasp, she pressed a kiss to the baby's head, moving fast into the nursery. "Okay, as a person who once hid in a box to overhear my lover and his fake wife, I don't have a lot of right saying this," she whispered to the baby, "But your mommy is going to deserve that hell of a hangover she's going to get tomorrow morning when you cry."

Giggling, Miranda seemed to agree, as Kendall placed her in her crib. Swiveling onto her back, Miranda grabbed her socked feet, grinning cheekily up at her.

"Welcome to the Kanes, kid," she told her affectionately, before taking a breath, and glancing back. "Now let's deal with your crazy Momma."

Anita and Bianca's drunk harmony was now at the top of their lungs, and the saints of Pine Valley clutched at each other drunkenly, swaying together.

"Souuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul! I hear you caaaaaaaaaaaaaalinggggggggg!"

"Okay!" Kendall said, snapping her fingers. "Party's over!"

"Oh baby PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE! GIVE A LITTLE RESPEEEECT TOOOOO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Aiden, Maggie," she whispered under her breath, giving up on trying to separate the two, and now searching for the stereo. "For this? You deserve each other." Finding the button, she let out a sigh of relief, snapping the power button. Thankfully, the new wave retro thing died down immediately. Anita and Bianca took a little longer.

"Mee-Meee- Hey..." Bianca stopped swaying, searching the room. "What happened to the music."

"Hello." Kendall wore a severe frown, hands clasped together as both women finally looked at her. "Welcome back to the land of the sane."

"Kendall?"

"Yeah." Twiddling her fingers in greeting, she came forward, disentangling them both from each other. "Can I ask who had the great idea to raid the liquor cabinet?"

"I just had three glasses!" Anita said, pointing to her empty cup, peering into it, as if disappointed t here wasn't any more.

"I had four," Bianca said, sinking into the couch, pressing her glass into Kendall's hand. "Can you get me some more?"

"Uh... you know what? NO." Kendall grabbed the cups from both women, returning them back to the wooden cabinet. "I think you both have had enough. God," she continued under her breath. "The two women with the least amount of tolerance in Pine Valley... and I had to find them." Turning back to them, she discovered Bianca was now at the stereo. "NO! Leave that alone!"

"But I want to hear the song again-"

"If you play it again, Binks, I love you, but God help me, you'll be dead."

"Kendall, you're mean."

"You are mean." Anita looked up at her, puzzled. "You're nice and you're mean. I don't get it."

"That's because you're slow," Kendall reminded her, pushing Bianca down, and then ignoring the Santos sister completely, focusing on her sister. "Okay, Binks? You can't be this drunk - I need you to listen to me."

"No- I just want to-"

"BIANCA!" Grabbing her sister's hands, Kendall jerked her back toward her. "You really have to hear this."

"I don't want to think about anything, Kendall - I want to see Miranda - OH MY GOD!" Bianca's eyes snapped open. "Where's my baby!"

"She's fine! She's in the nursery."

"Are you sure!"

"Yes!"

"I'm going to go check-"

"NO! Binks, I put her there myself-" Bianca stared at her uncertainly. "I promise." Bianca, at least, still had enough sense to trust her, settling dubiously back onto the couch. "Bianca - I went to go see Maggie."

Bianca gasped, a loud rush of breath. "NOOOO."

"Uh... yeah."

"Nooooooooooo."

"Yes, I did - that's- Bianca-"

"Nooooooo. What did you say! Did you tell her I love her? Anita loves Aiden!"

Kendall blinked, arching back to Anita, who only grinned sheepishly, shrugging. "That's great!" she said, dismissing the other girl completely. "Bianca, I went over there, because I wanted to confront her-"

Bianca's eyes widened. "What did she do to you! Did she yell!"

"She cursed a lot - but that's not the point-"

"Maggie says 'fuck' when she's mad."

"Yes... yes she does." Kendall tried to keep her patience. "Bianca- listen to me."

"She says 'fuck' and 'shit'."

"Bianca."

"And once she said 'Holy hell' and I thought it was funny-"

"She STILL LOVES YOU." She blurted out the words, trying to get her point across before Bianca could do another rambling monologue about Maggie's potty mouth.

Bianca only stared at her, as if the words weren't processing.

"Binks?"

"Nooo." Bianca shook her head emphatically, pulling away. "No, she loves Aiden-"

"Binks, no, she loves you." Bianca looked confused, like she was muddled and unable to think. "I saw it in her face. She loves you, okay?"

"She chose Aiden-"

"Because she's mad, and loyal," Kendall clucked her tongue, unable to comprehend the thought. "And crazy. And because you hurt her, but Bianca, she loves you, okay? That's the important thing here-"

"Mom gave them money for their wedding."

"I don't think there's going to be any wedding."

Bianca was still, eyes shut tight, palms into fists, pressed against her temple. "Kendall, you can't tell me this-"

"Yes, I can. I have to-"

"No, you can't - because Maggie said it was over, and I want her to be happy-"

"That's the best part! SHE'S MISERABLE!"

"God..." Anita sucked in her breath behind her. "You are really not a nice person."

"Well, we can't all be saints, Anita," Kendall said tartly. "The world would tilt and there'd be chaos and apocalypses."

"Maggie's miserable?" Bianca licked her lips, confused. "But Aiden loves her. He- he's there for her, and she picked him."

"Bianca - listen to me. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, okay?" Kendall rubbed gently at her baby sister's shoulders. "But if there was ever a time to embrace your inner Kane - this would be it."

"What do you mean?" Bianca whispered, eyes bloodshot and red.

Licking her lips, Kendall looked into her heartbroken little sister's face, discovered hope and confusion, and most of all - love. "I mean you have to fight for her. Bianca, if you love her, you have to fight for Maggie."

"But I don't deserve-"

"You deserve to be happy." Bianca's eyes went to the ground. "You deserve to have it all, and you can have that with her. You can, Bianca. I know you two have gone through some... problems. You hurt each other, but most people do. That's life. You're so close to having everything you've ever wanted. You have Miranda, and you can have Maggie."

"No." Bianca was so stubborn, swallowing hard as tears filled her eyes. "No, Kendall, because Maggie doesn't want me. And she deserves to be happy."

"So do you."

"Kendall, she's happy with Aiden." Bianca's voice was firm. "Let her have her happy ending."

Kendall never thought she could be disappointed in her sister.

Letting go of her hand, she rose, staring down at the drunken friends, shaking her head. "Then you're an idiot." Bianca narrowed her eyes, but Kendall just waved her hand, cutting her off. "No, both of you! Good riddance. Sit here and drink your wine, and wail to some stupid eighties love songs while the loves of your lives marry each other and then grow to hate each other because Aiden isn't you and he never will be, and they both know it."

"Kendall-"

"Take care of your baby, Bianca."

Moving fast, Kendall exited the apartment, slamming Bianca's heavy door shut behind her.

--

"All right, here we are!" Maggie glanced up, a genuine smile flitting across her face as Robin dropped her bags in the entrance, walking over them and leaving both her mother and cousin behind. "Is Pine Valley ready for us?"

Biting her lip to contain her pain as her ribs creaked in protest, Maggie pushed off the couch, smile growing. "I don't know if they can handle three Devanes. Or even just you, Robin."

Robin was careful with her, as her friend wrapped arms around her injured body and gave it a light squeeze. "Maggie, you look like hell."

"You wouldn't be the first to tell me," she said, scruffing at Robin's dark head, laughing when the older woman ducked back.

Maggie's smile softened for Anna, as Aiden gathered up Robin's bags and put them in a less hazardous spot.

Her hair cropped short, it looked thinned out, but almost stylish. Anna was too chic to wear a wig.

She still looked beautiful.

"I know it's only been a week, but I can't help but hating seeing you like this," the caring woman told her, cupping her cheek as she ran a hand over the slung shoulder.

"It's just bones," Maggie said simply. "They heal."

Anna looked down at her, wearing that studious expression she always wore. "Yes, they do."

The piercing stare seemed to unsettle her, and she let go unexpectedly, tone a tad higher than she expected, "Not to be cliché, but how's it feel to be back in Pine Valley after all these years?"

"Frightening. Exhilarating. Heaven knows I wish it were under better circumstances." Anna's smile trembled slightly, and Maggie took in a breath, taking her hands in her own, holding them tight.

"We'll get through it together. All of us."

Anna's crooked smile was breathtaking, as she palmed the side of Maggie's face gently.

"All right, that's it - I can't take it - GROUP HUG!"

Maggie found herself erupting in genuine laughter as Aiden spread his arms wide, and she and Anna were both bombarded by her boyfriend and his cousin, wrapping them into a loving sandwich of affection.

--

As the elevators opened to Fusion, Kendall found exactly who she was looking for.

"There you are!"

Greenlee Lavery lifted her head from her desk, setting dark eyes on her that glittered with annoyance.

"If it isn't my best friend - the backstabbing bitch."

Pausing, Kendall arched an eyebrow, regarding her friend. "I don't have time to get into a war of words with you, Greenlee."

"Good. Because I'd win."

Rolling her eyes, Kendall reached forward, snatching the pen out of Greenlee's hand. "Would you listen to me? I need your help."

"You need my help?" Greenlee asked dryly. "Funny. I remember someone asking someone for help not two hours ago, and that someone told me to stick my quite beautiful, ample ass where the sun doesn't-"

"I know, I know-" Settling into the desk, Kendall motioned wildly, cutting her off. "But I had a change of heart. You help me with my thing I'll help you with yours."

Greenlee regarded her for a minute, before she sighed dramatically and leaned back. "What, exactly, do you have in mind?"

Kendall arched a direct eyebrow. "I'll help you nail Jonathan if you help me help Bianca nail Maggie."

_end chapter  
_


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART TWENTY-NINE**

_It's your gravity and your hot air balloons  
__That keep you real and dare to dream with you  
__That when they pull you too far  
__You must learn to forgive and ask your heart  
__Will I lose a friend  
__Striving to contend?  
__Will I destroy this trust  
__When I want the best for us?  
_-- Follow If you Lead, Idina Menzel

_"You know, this isn't necessary." She tried hard to sound annoyed, chewing around the pancake, dribbling with butter that Maggie had conveniently force fed her. _

_"Well, you don't have to talk with your mouth full." Still chewing, Bianca managed an embarrassed giggle as Maggie pressed a glass of orange juice into her hand. "Here." _

_"Thank you," she said politely, trying to straighten, and failing utterly thanks to the growing baby sticking out in her very enlarged belly. "But I'm not an invalid." _

_"I know," Maggie said flippantly. "You are a very stressed out pregnant woman!" _

_The tone made her blink, causing a good natured grin. "Thank you, I look that good, huh?" _

_"Yes, you look great!" Maggie was obviously distracted, and Bianca eyed her suspiciously, as Maggie picked up the foil tin again, and fished around inside of it for more, coming up with an even bigger stack of pancake. "Now one more?" Bianca groaned, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "One more for the baby?" She shot her an even glare. "Here, take half-" Maggie shoved the fork, laden with the traditional amazingly delicious breakfast, right up to her face. _

_"God, that's huge!" _

_"Okay- come on!" _

_She couldn't help but laugh helplessly, opening her mouth like a child as Maggie fed her yet again, closing her lips around the fork and feeling Maggie pull it out, leaving the cake melting inside her mouth. _

_"Thank you," she mumbled contritely, until the yumminess of the breakfast got the better of her, and she closed her eyes and concentrated on just that, feeling it spread over her tongue. "Mmm..." she mumbled, ignoring Maggie's glare at once again forgetting to close her mouth when chewing. "That's so good." _

_She chewed in contented silence, one palm sliding over her large belly, feeling the reassuring firmness of the growing baby inside her, Maggie beside her, fussing with the plate. _

_"You know..." She opened her eyes, and took in Maggie, discovered her friend almost hesitant, beautiful face drawn in slightly, wearing a curious, soft expression. "When you confessed to killing Michael, I nearly died." Bianca froze in mid swallow, watching genuine emotion cross over Maggie's face, her voice tremble slightly. "I didn't know what they were going to do to you. I had all these horrible visions of visiting you in prison and..." _

_"Maggie... stop it." Hand covering Maggie's, she squeezed, clasping around the soft skin. "It's fine. They're not even prosecuting." _

_"I know, I know- I'm a worrywart." Bianca smiled privately. Truthfully, she liked that about her friend. "But, I was scared to death." _

_Maggie's eyes were darkened, like a troubled storm, and it touched something, inside her, warmed her. _

_Maggie really loved her. _

_The thought was like a warm blanket, and she let it cover her, reassure her, Maggie always a respite from the darkness. Strong and amazing, and not scared because of herself - but scared for Bianca. _

_Her Maggie was amazing. She let her smile grow, reassure the woman who had comforted her countless times. _

_"It's okay now." _

_Velvet, doe-eyed eyes connected with hers, suddenly taking in her in with their affection. _

_It occurred to Bianca, as Maggie turned her hand, interlocking their fingers, and held on tightly, she had rarely felt more safe than this moment. _

_"You buttered yourself." The sentence was a breathless whisper, and suddenly a thumb was carefully caressing at her skin. The jolt of it made her suddenly smile, flush with embarrassment, and she let Maggie wipe her messiness away, content to simply take in her best friend's loving look. _

_"Thank you," she said sincerely. Maggie's thumb lingered, and she reveled in the touch._

She woke up to a child crying.

Bianca opened her eyes, staring up at the darkness, for the moment disoriented, a heavy sigh laced with dread over taking her. In her clouded mind, she had a moment of irrational fear: countless nights, countless cries.

Until the crying sunk in, deeper, and with a hitch of breath, Bianca rolled over, looking directly at a crib, and the small, dark little eyes that shined at her.

Miranda clutched at the railing, sucking against the top rung, looking pitifully at her mother.

She swung her legs heavily over the bed, a spike of pain jolting her head at the movement, and Bianca bit her lips, palming the edge of the bed before she pushed off of it, marching unsteadily toward the crib, and managing a smile for her baby girl.

"Hi, honey-" she whispered, reaching in as Miranda spread out her chubby arms, lower lip trembling as she was lifted into her arms. "I'm sorry, baby-"

Miranda curled into her, shuddering. For a brief moment, Bianca held her tightly, taking a moment to close her eyes and revel in this: the simple act of being able to reach out to her daughter, to calm her, to love her. To stop the crying.

The headache that plagued her grew larger still, and Bianca fought the pain with a bite to her lower lip, shushing her daughter with a kiss on her cheek, already heading toward the changing table.

"Oh, honey..." Laying her daughter down, she quickly began to work at the small onesie. "Your mommy did a very stupid thing last night - and she's very, very sorry." Sucking in her fist into her mouth, Miranda eyed her, kicking her feet as Bianca worked around them, as if determined to be difficult to punish her mother for her thoughtlessness.

"Gah," Miranda finally said, around her fist.

"Yeah," Bianca agreed. "Mommy did not handle Aunt Maggie's rejection well at all. No she didn't..." There was a small spike of an ache, and she swallowed against it, keeping her smile frozen as she tickled Miranda's feet, lifting her bum off the pad. "But Maggie loves you, baby. It has nothing to do with you." She smiled, looking down at the little stinky treasure presented before her. "Maggie wanted to be in your life so badly... she took such good care of you and me..."

Miranda found the washcloth in her mother's hand infinitely more interesting than her mother's monologue.

"She made sure you got enough food... she read all these baby books... honey, she was even going to go away with us. She was gonna help with all the feedings and changings and all of it..." Bianca stopped, suddenly flooded with tears at the memories - two girls who weren't ready to be women - planning a family, together: out of love and loyalty and pure drive. It had meant so much to her that Maggie join her - it had meant so much to Maggie - and somehow, someway... "How did I let go of that, Miranda?" she whispered suddenly, alone with her daughter in the darkness. "Because Mommy was stupid, honey. Because Mommy took your Aunt Maggie for granted and it's because of that, that she's not here now." She smiled painfully, overwhelmed with loss. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

Miranda couldn't know what Bianca had lost. Miranda couldn't know that mother she could have had in Maggie.

Bianca blinked, suddenly shaken out of her moment of loss when Miranda gave a frustrated little grunt, trying to peel the wetnap from her hands. Getting down to work, Bianca changed the diaper quickly, effortlessly, gathering her daughter up and slinging her on her hip, caressing a thumb gently over the soft skin.

"I promise you," she told her baby girl solemnly. "That even if Mommy screwed up - she's not going to screw you out of your Aunt Maggie. She'll be in your life."

Miranda stared at her solemnly, and Bianca closed her eyes and sighed, holding her baby to her, tighter than before.

--

Greenlee Lavery knew for a fact that Kendall Hart had a screw loose.

But the fact of the matter was, at the moment, in the aftermath of Kendall's completely ridiculous statement, Greenlee wondered if she had legitimate case for Kendall to be committed.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I'm serious." Kendall shoved aside her papers, settling against her desk, and Greenlee cast the beanstalk of a woman an annoyed look.

"What," she commented dryly, "You can't find enough satisfaction from ruining your own love life that you have to turn to decimating others?"

"The only life I care about is my sister's," Kendall said matter-of-factly, eyes shining with that self-righteous fire. Still, Greenlee couldn't fault Kendall for her 'right or wrong, I'm always right' attitude. It was one of the few things they had in common.

Kendall had once nearly gone to the chair for Bianca. Greenlee had almost put her there.

Greenlee sighed, leaning back. "And you're so obsessed with finding Suddenly Single Binky a girlfriend that you're sifting through the straight girl pool?"

"Maggie's not straight."

"So she's gay?" Greenlee queried. "Cause unless she's playing beard for Aiden, she's been doing a helluva job proving otherwise."

"Well, maybe she's bi. Or confused - or just completely in love with my sister- it doesn't matter! What matters are hard, cold facts."

"Which are?" she asked dryly.

"Maggie loves Bianca, Bianca loves Maggie - she went over a balcony for her, for Christ's sake!"

Maggie's heroic act wasn't small time news that was for sure, but Greenlee determined being clumsy enough to push yourself and your friend over a balcony just a little more than stupid.

"Aren't your romanticizing that just a little bit?"

"Please. I know what I know and what I see and I'm right. They're smitten. This is the incredibly true adventure of two girls in love." Greenlee arched an eyebrow. "Maggie and Bianca should be together, and I'm going to make it happen. With or without your help."

Seriously. It was like Kendall was expecting trumpets to suddenly sound in triumph, skating in on her GLAAD happy speech.

"Uhuh." Greenlee pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Look, Kendall - I have nothing against the gay thing - if Maggie and Bianca are spouting off the L Word, then, great! But I think I have better things to do with my time than help a desperate lesbian and her sister break up what, from the looks of it, is a perfectly happy couple who just went through a little trauma themselves."

Her friend shifted on her perch, crossing her arms. "And what the hell does that mean?"

"Meaning, it's ..." Greenlee searched for the appropriate word. "Mean."

"Mean?" Kendall nearly squeaked the word. "Are you friggin' kidding me! Who the hell are you!"

She had to admit, it did sound odd. Greenlee shrugged.

"Greenlee - you didn't have nearly the same consideration when you were trying your damndest to break up me and Ryan."

She smiled coyly. "Maybe marriage has softened me," she reasoned, pointing toward her wedding band. "Made me a better person."

"And maybe you're just full of it! What's the real reason!"

"That is my reason!"

"Greenlee-" Kendall's tone lowered in warning.

Yeah... she couldn't pull it off. Greenlee didn't have self sacrificing in her. "Aiden's helping me nail Jonathan," she finally confessed. "I find this a conflict of interest."

"I told you I'd help you with that."

"Hmmm..." Greenlee pretended to consider the offer, weighting them out with her palms. "An insane bitchy Kane woman, or a genuine private investigator who owes my husband a favor... tough decision."

"Hey- I saved your life!"

"When!"

"When you were hopped up on crazy pills and tried to take a dive off the roof!"

"Oh." Greenlee stared at the finger pointed in her face, and sighed, jerking her head away from it. "I was hoping we'd forgotten about that."

"You owe me one," Kendall said, uncrossing her arms smugly. "And you owe Bianca."

"I owe her what? Some nefarious scheme to break up Maggie and Aiden on the long shot that Maggie will wake up gay?"

"You owe her a chance to get her own happiness - she's your cousin, and she's going to be your sister."

"And that equals: crazy scheme to turn Maggie gay."

"Maggie's already GAY," Kendall enunciated. "They've made out and everything!"

"No, she's not- they have?" Greenlee blinked, lifting her head up to consider that, a burning picture suddenly in her head. Surprisingly, she had no problem actually seeing it in her head.

Which was odd. And a little frightening.

"Come on. Help a sister out."

"Did you mean sister like, 'sister' or how black people use it?" she asked distractedly.

"How does that matter?"

But Greenlee was still stuck on her mental image, quirking her head to try to size up the image - Bianca and her Best Friend Forever. Shacking up. "So when they made out? What happened? Did Maggie kiss her? Did Bianca kiss her? Was there tongue?"

Kendall stared at her. "I find your curiosity in the details disturbing."

"I'm just trying to calculate my odds here," Greenlee informed her. "Because if Maggie kissed Bianca, then we might have something here. But if Bianca's just laying one on Maggie, and Maggie's pushing her away - then there's work to be done, and short of electrotherapy, there's not much we can do to change Maggie's... mind."

"Well, I didn't ask if there was TONGUE," Kendall said flippantly. "Are you in or not?"

Greenlee narrowed her glare, and studied Kendall. "I can't pick a side until I know if there was tongue."

"Why?"

"Because when I actually commit to something," Greenlee said gravely. "I do it to win."

--

Anna's reappearance in Pine Valley had been kept purposely quiet. While nothing could remain a secret in their little drama town for very long, riding in on the coat tails of the big revelation that rocked the town and the tabloids together had been pretty smart.

No one would look twice when everyone was focusing on Bianca Montgomery.

The reporters, having had their story with Maggie, now left her alone, partly due to her boyfriend the sentry, and partly because she had been ridiculously uncooperative: thanks to the lovely injuries that plagued her and her problems with school.

Still, there hadn't been a minute to mope - now thanks to her curiously full apartment, and Maggie found herself enjoying a small moment of serenity, Anna and Robin shopping for their essentials, Aiden out working.

Deep down, she was still a loner, the girl who relied on no one but herself, and honestly, no one had ever really been able to break her of that but Bianca.

It was a side of herself she didn't give up willingly.

She was rereading the third book of Harry Potter when the door thudded insistently. Glancing up, Maggie found herself more than a little annoyed at the idea of a visitor, creeping into her sanctuary, Tim McGraw crooning at her from her stereo and the Boy Who Lived flitting around her thoughts.

For a long ten seconds, she considered ignoring the intruder. But the door only continued to rap insistently, and it was clear that whoever it was, they wouldn't go away.

Pushing aside the book, Maggie took a moment to steady herself, swinging her leg in a now almost easy rhythm, tilting to regain her balance before she took a rather ironic unsteady breath, and stared at the door.

Was it weak, she considered, to both wish and dread for Bianca at the door?

"Oh, God, Maggie..." she breathed, moving in her now patented wobble toward the thudding door. "How pathetic are you?" Louder, she snarled, "COMING!"

The thumps stopped, for the second it took to twist the door and swing it open.

It wasn't Bianca at the door.

But the visitor still managed to tighten the coil in her heart, as she took in the tall, handsome man with the boyish face, looking down at her with features she had come to memorize.

It only took a moment, just a moment, for the anger to suddenly rush inside her, making her tremble, as she blinked and shook and glared at him with hurt, murderous eyes.

She tried to slam the door, but her delicate state and his much stronger hands were too much, as Jamie held the door against her. "Wait. I just want to talk."

"You don't get to TALK," she snapped, struggling against it. "You don't live here anymore. We're not friends anymore."

"Maggie, please. I know you're mad-"

"MAD!" The absurdity of it made her pause, still as she blew an errant bang out of her face and stared up at him, her old lover, her best friend. "You think this is MAD? MAD was when you first lied to me about what you found. This is furious. This is hate, Jamie."

The words at least caused something - a flash of wounded emotion across his puppy-dog face. "I lied because I didn't think you'd understand-"

"You're fucking right, I wouldn't," she snapped. "And if I had full use of my limbs, and could actually rotate this cast, you'd be lying on the floor, clutching the jewels Babe led you around by."

He sucked in his breath, dark eyes roving over her body, taking in her small body covered with plaster and gauze, the fading bruises brushing her features, painting them with hurt.

"I'm sorry, Maggie. It was a bad situation - I was just trying to make it better-"

"For you."

Jamie licked his lips, burying hands in his trench coat, staring down at his former roommate. "Haven't you ever misjudged someone, Maggie?"

"Yeah," she said simply. "You. Get out, Jamie."

"I just want a chance-"

"FUCK you and your chance."

The words hung in the air, standing between them both, until movement in the hallway caught them both, as Maggie turned her head and discovered a beautiful brunette, surprise and shock overtaking her, as she held her daughter in her arms.

Her mouth pursed closed, and her eyes shifted down, taking a moment to gather her strength, unsure what to do, until she heard Jamie speak.

"Bianca, I just-"

"Don't." Immediately, she lifted her head, tone sharp, words edged in spite. "Don't even talk to her. You don't get to. Leave, Jamie. Now."

Jamie had always been young, naïve, and easily hurt and stupidly stubborn. But countless fights and enough glimpses at Maggie's bad side had made it all too easy to know when Maggie meant what she said.

He gave up with an acquiescing nod, stepping back, lingering on Maggie's face.

"I know you don't believe me," he said to her simply, "But I miss you and I love you."

She shook her head, eyes closing against him. "Just go, Jamie." She waited, heard heavy shoes sinking down on soft carpet, and suddenly opened them again when another voice greeted her, closer than she remembered.

"Hi."

She raised her head to meet Bianca. "Hi." She met Bianca's trembling smile with a weak one of her own, holding the intense gaze for a second before she broke away, studying the squirming child in Bianca's arms. "And hello to you."

Miranda sucked on her fist, mumbling around the saliva slicked skin, before popping it out and smearing Maggie's cheek in greeting.

"Oh, God- I'm sorry!" Bianca said, laughing nervously as Maggie made a sudden face, wiping at her slobbered skin.

"It's okay," Maggie said immediately, managing another weak grin. "Slobbery and sticky - it comes with the baby package, I guess." The moment was quickly descending into awkwardness, as Maggie could only too vividly recall their last encounter. "What are you..." she winced, and tried hard to keep any emotion that could be construed as harsh out of her tone. "What are you doing, Bianca?"

"I um... I know- I know... it might be too soon, but..." Bianca glanced down at her child, and looked up again, a beautiful smile of hope caressing her features. "Just because... you know - I didn't... I had something to ask you. And Aiden." When Maggie raised an eyebrow in speculation, her friend rushed forward with, "It's about Miranda."

"Oh." She bit her lip, suddenly feeling absurdly guilty, as she looked back into her empty apartment and then back towards Bianca. "Well, no one's here but me..."

"Oh..." Bianca shifted, offering another insecure tilt of her head when she blinked. "Are you listening to country music?"

Tim McGraw continued to croon at them, and Maggie suddenly flushed. "Yeah... it's my new thing."

"Oh." Bianca listened another minute. "It's nice."

"It's corny," Maggie amended, and suddenly they both smiled, the tension broken by a suddenly outburst, real laughter coming from them both. "Do you want to come in?" she asked finally, at least determined to get them away from standing in the doorway like idiots.

"I'd love to, thank you."

Bianca stepped into her apartment like a stranger, and Maggie observed the posture with a sudden sink of her heart, a sense of loss for them both. This had been Bianca's home and refuge, and now her former best friend found herself frightened to even touch the couch she had slept on.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you." Bianca looked back at her, slinging her daughter on her hip. "But please, sit down, because watching you hobble like that is driving me insane."

Maggie looked down at her precarious balance. "I thought I was getting pretty good."

"Really."

"Yes, really," she muttered, sending a glare to Bianca as she wobbled her way around the couch and plopped down, motioning for Bianca to join her with her one hand. "Besides - the cast is temporary. In another month I'll be down to an ace bandage and limited mobility."

"Well, thank God for that," Bianca smiled, balancing her baby on her lap. Maggie found her eyes drawn to the child, who gave her a spitty grin, giggling contentedly from her mother's lap. It was a perfect pictures, and struck by the beauty of it, Maggie let out a ragged sigh.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just..." Maggie caught herself, and breathed in again, catching her bearing. "I'm happy to see you both... together."

Bianca's dark gaze was mesmerizing, as her smile slowly grew, slipping palms around her daughters waist to hug her to her. "We're happy too," she answered unsteadily. "And we have you to thank. Aunt Maggie and Uncle Aiden."

The name of her boyfriend froze her already odd smile, and she glanced down, fingering her pants. "Yeah. It's no problem, Bianca."

"That's actually why I'm here."

"Bianca, you don't have to thank-"

"No." Maggie's eyes flickered down to Bianca's hand covering hers, stilling her. Another moment, and Bianca lifted her hand away. "I wanted to ask you both to be Miranda's god parents."

The request was a bombshell, and Maggie found herself feeling like an explosion had gone off in her stomach.

Her heart palpitated and she blinked, shaken. "What?"

Bianca swallowed, eyes moist and so full of emotion. "Look, Maggie. Whatever, did or didn't happen between us, it doesn't change the fact that... that you loved Miranda like... you loved her. You were there when I first saw her. You were going to be a part of her life. I still want that. I want Miranda to know you. And Aiden."

"Bianca..." she literally took her breath away, staring first at brilliant brown eyes, and down to tiny, mirror images. Reaching forward, she traced the soft downy baby cheek with a shaking finger, overwhelmed. Inhaling oddly, she brought her hand down. "Bianca, I don't know what to say."

Bianca smiled, eyes shining with emotion. "Say yes."

The little girl who had captured her heart at first glance babbled incoherently, bouncing up and down on her mommy's lap. Maggie's throat was choked. "Umm..." she began, coughing nervously. "What about Kendall?"

"Kendall is her aunt. That's precious. She's always to be around her. I want to have the same connection."

Maggie found herself smiling ruefully. "So what? You're legally obligating me to stick around?"

"Sneaky, isn't it?" Bianca smiled beautifully, and Maggie felt her heart shudder, smiling through her own tears, until both girls had their hands clasped, holding on tight. "Yes?"

She shouldn't have. It was stupid and dangerous, but her eyes lingered on the little girl she had wanted to love like her own, and Bianca was here now, offering her the next best thing. "Yes."

"Yes!" And suddenly they were both laughing, wrapping as many hands as were available around each other, holding on tightly.

When the door creaked and opened, Maggie pulled back, blurry vision taking in the talking and laughing pair of mother and daughter, as Robin dropped shopping bags and Anna directed her hawk eyes onto the couch.

"Bianca."

Bianca wiped at her tears, as Maggie sat primly on the couch, meeting Robin's questioning arch of her eyebrow with one of her own.

"Anna?" Placing the baby in Maggie's lap, Bianca rose to her feet, surprise painted on her features. "Is that you?"

"Hello!" Anna greeted, throwing her arms around the younger girl. "How are you?"

"I'm... I'm... I'm -" Bianca looked thrown, genuinely taking by surprise as Anna cupped her fact lovingly, obviously taking in Anna's shorn head, smile faltering. "I'm glad to see you."

"Ah, yes-" Anna pretended to pose. "Looking quite well for a statistic, aren't I?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Robin interrupted, shrugging out of her jacket, nodding toward the baby girl sitting in Maggie's lap, eyes never leaving her mommy's.

"Yes..." Bianca turned, one hand still wrapped around Anna's lap, turning toward Maggie and her baby girl. "This is Miranda... and you must be... "

"Robin." The women shook hands, Robin shooting her a sincere smile. "I've heard a lot about you, Bianca."

"Oh, God..." Bianca actually had the grace to look embarrassed. "Please don't judge me by the last few months. I feel like I've been in a tunnel and only just coming out into the light."

Anna settled down beside her, and Maggie grinned, as Anna reached hesitantly for the child. Miranda seemed to like her immediately. She leaned forward, letting her weight settle her into her arms.

"Don't worry about it," Robin said to Bianca. "I know what that's like."

Maggie watched in open affection with the others as Miranda and Anna became acquainted, the inquisitive child solemnly placing her chubby palm against Anna's lips, feeling her mumble through them. "She's beautiful, Bianca."

"Yes, she is," Maggie agreed.

"Here for a visit?" Robin asked, coming around to settle herself against the counter.

"Actually I was here - to ask Maggie and Aiden to be God parents," Bianca said, crossing her arms. "Which Maggie happily accepted."

"On both their behalves?" Anna asked, surprise in her tone, despite their smile.

Maggie blinked, caught, as she realized she hadn't even thought as to Aiden's response. "Well... I... I didn't Aiden would mind-"

"Are you kidding? A reason to latch onto you further?" Robin rolled her eyes. "It's not an engagement ring, but it's pretty close. I'm sure he'll jump at the opportunity."

Maggie sucked in her breath, unsure what to make of it, as Bianca hesitantly asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure-" Anna began.

"I mean, the boy's smitten! Godparents are a lifetime thing." Robin grinned cheekily. "It only cements the belief further that it's only a matter of time where the sling comes off and a ring goes on."

Maggie glanced down at her sling, suddenly self-conscious.

"Robin, I think it's a little too early to be planning don't you?" Anna asked, almost too carefree.

"Do you know how long weddings take to plan?" Robin retorted. "In fact, since Maggie's best friend is here, I think we should settle something." Pushing off the counter, she crossed her arms. "Now, granted, it IS Maggie's prerogative to choose - but there's no real such thing as 'best woman', so... I think I might fight you for this whole 'maid of honor' thing."

Maggie sucked in her breath, crossing a sudden tense glance with Anna as she and both mother and daughter now pinned their glances on Bianca. Her friend looked shell shocked, opening her mouth, and closing it again.

"Well..." Bianca's smile was almost frozen, and Maggie bit her lip, heat flushing to her face. "I think maybe we could talk about it... when it happens."

There was a tense moment, until Robin smile. "Fine. It's only a matter of time, right Maggie?" Maggie felt like a fish, sputtering on dry land, gasping for air. "But for the record? I have great taste in strippers."

"You know... I think we're freaking Maggie out with the wedding talk, Robin," Anna said, rising to her feet, taking Miranda with her. "So... let's just grab our purchases, have an impromptu fashion show, what do you think?"

"I actually... I have to go." Bianca rushed forward, and Maggie closed her eyes in silent frustration as Bianca glanced at her, cutting off the intense stare. "I'm late for... a meeting, but lovely to meet you, Robin."

"Likewise." Robin smiled. "It's all in good fun, right Bianca?"

Maggie swallowed hard, as Bianca connected stares. "Right." Turning back to her, Bianca nodded stiffly. "Bye Maggie." She nodded back silently. "Anna."

"Wonderful to see you, Bianca." Bianca smiled back stiffly, gathering her child in her arms, and after a silent moment, moved toward the door, closing it behind her.

"Nice girl," Robin mused openly. Maggie shot her a sudden scathing look, and when Anna seemed ready to do the same, Robin only grinned. "Fashion show?"

--

Anita Santos still fingered her bare ring finger, a bad habit that she wanted to break.

She did it now, as she pressed Bianca's apartment buzzer again. Hearing no answer, she sighed, ready to turn back.

"Anita?"

Bianca appeared over her shoulder, with Miranda in a stroller. "Bianca! Hi!"

"Hi!" Bianca wore an unsteady smile, as she strode forward, fishing for her keys awkwardly. "What's up?"

"I know I shoulda called," she said, relieved as she waited. "But I left my purse last night - probably just as well. I wasn't... exactly... in my right mind."

"Oh..." Bianca offered a small smile. "Yeah, I think we both got a little... out of control."

"I think considering the circumstances, we're allowed."

"I don't what Kendall says, 'A Little Respect' is a great song."

They shared a small grin, until Bianca's wavered, and Anita watched, as the keys shook yet again, Bianca dropping them as she tried to fit them in her keyhole.

"Dammit."

"Hey..." Shifting her weight, Anita tilted her head. "You okay?"

Bianca glanced at her, blowing a bang out of her hair as she scooped her keys again, and thrust them almost angrily in the key hole. "I'm great. Peachy. Awesome."

The doorknob twisted open and Bianca shoved at the door almost violently.

Anita quirked an eyebrow, suddenly concerned.

"You know - if you hadn't just beat a poor defenseless door, I would almost believe you."

Following Bianca and Miranda into the apartment, she closed the door much more gently behind her, watching as her friend let out a labored sigh, pressing a palm against her face. "No, I just... I went to go see Maggie."

Anita blinked, licking her lips. "Oh."

"And Aiden's cousin was there, and... she was talking about an engagement and... bridal showers, and - strippers! Because you know, as a lesbian, I have no idea what a good looking man looks like."

"Robin?" Anita sank down on the couch. "She doesn't seem mean spirited-"

"Well, maybe she's just optimistic!" Bianca unsnapped Miranda out of her stroller, kissing her distractedly on the forehead before lowering into her playpen. "She's talking about Maggie and Aiden getting married like it's a done deal. Like... the only thing missing is a rock."

Anita had to admit - the idea hurt. She sucked in her breath unsteadily, and closed her eyes, trying to push the image out of her mind. "Bianca..."

"I know! I know - I went over there, prepared to be perfectly okay with it!" Bianca stayed standing, hands on her hips, obviously worked up. "I wanted to be okay with it, Anita. I wanted to be happy for Maggie that she was happy. I even asked her and Aiden to be Miranda's godparents."

"Wow..." Anita quirked an eyebrow. "That's... generous."

"It's stupid." Bianca closed her eyes, shaking her head weakly. "It's so stupid - because they can get married, Anita. And just the thought crushed me. It literally crushed me."

Anita sighed, feeling her heart jerk in response. "Bianca..."

"Just hearing them talk about it, and trying to be pretend to be okay with it... I can't do it... Anita - all I wanted was to grab Maggie and kiss her and tell Robin to shut the hell up because Maggie belonged with me."

Anita's eyes stung, but she kept her composure, hands wrung together in her lap. "Bianca, we had our chance. We did. Okay? And if we love them?"

"We have to be happy for them. I know." Bianca shook her head. "Works in theory."

"-better investigator than you!" Blinking, she looked up, to discover Pine Valley's resident bitches sweeping into Bianca's open apartment, Greenlee after Kendall like a yapping Chihuahua. "He was in the British secret service! You... you... you didn't even finish college!"

"Yeah, yeah- shut up." Kendall shook her head, sticking her hand in Greenlee's face to nod to them both. "Bianca. Anita. Thank God you're sober."

"What are you doing here?" Bianca asked.

"Thank you for asking." Kendall looked like cat who had just eaten both the cream and the canary. "Batten down the hatches, baby sis. We're getting Maggie back."

"What?" Anita rose, suddenly confused as to what she was hearing. "I'm sorry, am I - you're what?"

"Greenlee's going to help!"

"I didn't say I was going to help!" Greenlee snapped. "Bianca, when you made out with Maggie? Was there tongue?"

"What!" Anita and Bianca both sputtered at the same time.

"French. Kissing." Greenlee enunciated. "I mean, I know you're inexperienced, B, but surely the Polish Fox taught you something."

"What do you mean, you're getting Maggie back?" Anita barked, rising to her full height. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Hey!" Kendall stuck a finger in her face. "Relax, Santos. This will help you too - we break up Aiden and Maggie, you get that strapping mass of British beef for yourself. Mad Cow certified."

"I don't..." Licking her lips, Anita stopped her outburst, trying to calm herself. "You can't just decide to break up somebody. It's..."

"What? Wrong?"

"Oh, she's cute," Greenlee said, a grin sweeping over her features. "Imagine that. Someone in this town with morals. And she's not even a lesbian!"

"Yes! It's wrong!" Anita snapped to Kendall, ignoring Greenlee completely. "You can't just meddle in people's lives, Kendall. You get them divorced!"

"And if we act now," Kendall quipped. "We won't even have to wait for the engagement."

Clearly, she was out of her element. Turning back to her friend, she shook her head to Bianca. "Bianca, you have to stop your sister from doing this. This isn't their problem."

"Oh, God - why don't you wear a halo and wings and just sit on Bianca's shoulder! We could be like a seesaw."

"Shut up, Kendall-"

"There was tongue." The quiet interjection startled them all, as Anita's eyes widened, struck by the quiet conviction on Bianca's face.

"What?"

"We've kissed four times in the last few months. One time there was straddling, and it would have gone further if we hadn't started fighting."

Anita was suddenly struck dumb. "Bianca."

"I'm sorry, Anita." Bianca's cool gaze leveled her own. "But Kendall's right. I'm not going to sit this out, and just accept it. I can't lose Maggie. I love her. I'm going to fight for her. And I'll do whatever it takes."

In the aftermath of the declaration, Anita felt overpowered.

"Get Rambo here a designer bottle of water," she heard Kendall say behind her. "It's war."

--

_end chapter_


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**PART THIRTY**

_Take your straight line for a curve  
__Make it stretch, the same old line  
__Try to find if it was worth what you spent  
__Why you're guilty for the way  
__You're feeling now  
__It's almost like being free  
__And I know soon you will be  
__Over the lies, you'll be strong  
__You'll be rich in love and you will carry on  
__But no - oh no  
__No you won't be mine  
_-- Matchbox Twenty

Bianca had never felt this particular kind of desperation, and there wasn't time to dwell on it.

Instead, she focused on her breathing, the pulse pounding inside her ears and the energy that seemed to run through her like a current, vivid and stark and real.

She was almost panting, as her intentions were made clear. She couldn't admit to herself she was surprised, even if, by the looks of everyone else in the room, she had succeeded in startling the hell out of them.

"Get Rambo here a designer bottle of water," her sister said, almost proudly. "It's war."

She blinked her eyes closed. Letting out an unsteady breath, she pressed a palm against her chest, feeling her heart beat, rushing with emotion.

"Bianca..." A dark, husky voice interrupted her silent reverie, and slowly, she lifted her head to discover her friend Anita, horrified, wearing a look of blank shock. "This isn't the way to do this. Not the way they're planning. You're better than this."

"Better than what?" she asked calmly. "What's better than this? To stand there, by Maggie's side, while she makes the biggest mistake of her life? When I know, I KNOW, that she loves ME?"

Anita stared at her, dark eyes nearly black in their intense study. "You're not doing this for Maggie," she whispered. "You're doing this for yourself."

"You know, just because our town saint has decided to put a dent in the halo, doesn't mean there's an opening," Greenlee cracked dryly.

"Look, I understand that Bianca loves Maggie," Anita shot back, whirling, dark hair swerving over her shoulder, nearly whipping Kendall in the face. "But this is not how to approach the situation. Whatever you two have planned? It's deceitful. And it's not fair to Maggie or Aiden."

Sitting while everyone else was standing, Bianca felt almost like an outside observer. Her eyes fell on her child, and when Miranda squished her face against the mesh of the playpen, giggling, Bianca smiled back weakly.

"Look, Anita -" Kendall stepped back, presumably out of range of the flying black locks, "Do you wanna talk about not fair? What about what Maggie's doing to Aiden? Huh?" Anita narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms like a stubborn child. "I'm just saying," Kendall said, shrugging innocently. "Maggie? Technically a cheater. Who, I might add, has yet to come clean with her very committed boyfriend about her gay tendencies."

Bianca felt almost numb, seated on her couch with her legs crossed, face expressionless. The conversation couldn't seem to register, and instead, she found herself thinking of her words, what they meant, giving into her impulses -

If she had given into them in that hospital - the day she first heard Aiden tell Maggie he loved her...

Would they even be here, now?

"Right... And if Maggie's such a skank, Kendall, then why the hell are you working overtime to try to pair her up with your sister?"

"Well..." Greenlee broke in thoughtfully, "Gay Maggie isn't a skank. Gay Maggie has only ever had eyes for Bianca."

"Now we're calling her 'Gay Maggie'?" Anita asked in disbelief. "Bianca." Bianca met her stare, as the older woman knelt in front of her, hands on her knees. "Please - don't do this. Don't do this with these two. Just go to Maggie - tell her how you feel. This... war. It'll only hurt everyone involved."

Bianca bore into beseeching eyes of a beautiful woman. She felt the soft feminine hands against hers, and she marveled at the goodness and selflessness that Anita possessed.

In this curious form of desperation, she felt almost possessed, and she smiled sadly, at the fear in Anita's eyes - her love for Aiden overwhelming her own need.

Bianca had been where Anita was - now she was long past it.

"Did that work for you?" she asked softly. "When you told Aiden that you loved him?" Anita just looked at her. "Love isn't kind and noble, Anita. Do you think Aiden thought about whether or not Maggie still loved me when they started this? Or that Maggie thought about what she was doing, when she first started using him to get over me? Her rebound? I've been there since the beginning - the phantom third party in their love affair. I'm always going to be there." Anita's hands slid away from Bianca's. "Nothing about this is nice. People are already hurt."

Anita's eyes were brilliant with moisture. Her friend let out an unsteady breath, her disappointment clear, as she rose to her feet and regarded her. "Then you do what you have to, Bianca. But I won't be a part of it."

She nodded her head and smiled. She understood completely. Still sitting, she watched as Anita grabbed her forgotten purse and moved around her sister and her cousin, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Damn," Kendall said, breaking into the silence. "She would have been useful."

"How? Other than ramming saintly Santos psalms into our ears?"

"She could have seduced Aiden." Kendall shrugged, sighing as she settled down beside her sister, taking Bianca's hand in hers, glancing up at Greenlee. "Guess I'm up for that job."

Greenlee Lavery wore an antagonistic smirk. "Kendall? One problem. Ethan?"

"I'll explain it to him. No problem."

"Right." Arching a pointed eyebrow at Bianca, she continued, "And can I add? When did I become the voice of reason in this little venture, Miss 'Love is Ugly and Cruel'?"

"I gotta admit, you do sound a little nutty, baby sis." Kendall swiveled in her chair, squeezing harder onto Bianca's hand. "Are you sure you're up for this? Because, you can play dumb you know. Greenlee and I totally don't mind getting our hands dirty."

She had lived a lie for months, to protect her child. She had killed the father of her child - a rapist. She had been willing to keep a father from his own son in order to protect another woman from him. She had burned down a house.

She had done all these things and still, they saw her as pure. As a saint.

Bianca smiled ruefully. "Kendall - I would die for Maggie. Just like she almost died for me." Kendall's beautiful face curled into a gentle smile.

"There's a difference between lying and dying, Bianca," Greenlee pointed out.

"I won't lie." Bianca's eyes were intense.

"Binky, people are going to get hurt. How far are you willing to go?"

Bianca considered the question. Across the living room, Miranda eyed them through the playpen, inquisitive stare taking in every movement.

"All the way," she said finally. "Miranda and I have nothing to lose."

--

Aiden had found her Harry Potter book, and was currently thumbing through it, eyebrow nearly disappearing into his massively large forehead.

Maggie found herself smiling at the sight.

"Enjoying your read?"

He glanced up, registering her leaning against the kitchen counter, and shook his head, shaking the massive hardback at her. "Really?"

"Oh, at least give it a chance!" she said, laughing as she pushed into the living room, sinking down beside him. Rubbing into his thigh, she arched an eyebrow. "They made a movie from it and everything!"

"Between this and your newfound love for country music, Maggie - I'm afraid we may have to reconsider the living arrangements." Scruffing her hair with a large palm, he gave her a playfully stern look.

"The country music was your fault," she reminded him, "And the couch is free tonight if you want to consider any rearrangements."

He laughed, dark and sexy, and she smiled, leaning forward, to settle her mouth into his for a tantalizing, masculine kiss.

He made her shiver, and she was grateful for it, smile widening as the kiss deepened, until his arms tightened and her shoulder throbbed unexpectedly, just as her cast knocked against the coffeetable, nearly spilling his coffee.

"Ouch..." pulling back, Maggie glared at her uncooperative limbs. "You know, I used to feel sexy before all the plaster and gauze."

"You're still sexy," he murmured, kissing her again lightly and then carefully allowing her to rearrange herself, until she was settled across his broad chest, squeezing a pillow between her chin and his thigh.

"Please," she huffed, eyes closing as fingers smoothed against her scalp, scratching lightly. "That feels good."

Massaging into her head, Aiden didn't respond, and Maggie was content to keep her eyes closed, let the sensation take her over.

"So I hear we're god parents?"

She froze, eyes shooting open. Aiden only continued his exploration of her scalp, soothing and gentle. Slowly, she let out an uneasy breath. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay with me, Maggie. You love that little girl. You love Bianca."

A hard lump lodged suddenly into her throat, and hugging onto the pillow, she squeezed harder, swallowing it down with effort. "I love you."

"I love you too, Maggie."

The words were so certain. So simple.

The way they were said brought sudden exasperation.

"Why?" she asked suddenly, as fingers faltered against her hair. "Why do you love me?"

A quiet moment. Then, suddenly, the fingers moved again. "Because you're beautiful." She sighed breathlessly, closing her eyes against the sudden hurt. "You're so loyal, Maggie. You've got spunk and fire and you never back down. Because deep down, you're afraid - but you'll never admit it."

Her breath was unsteady, her heart thumped painfully, and she clutched tighter to her pillow. "I don't deserved to be loved like that, Aiden."

"Maggie?"

She paused, turning in his lap, to stare into concerned, befuddled eyes. Maggie felt weighted, drowning.

And then the phone rang.

"Don't answer it," he ordered, holding her tightly. "What do you mean? Do you really believe that, Maggie?"

The ringing stopped.

She opened her mouth - nothing came out.

"Doesn't anyone answer the phone in here!" Robin strode into the living room, brandishing a cordless, arching an eyebrow to them both. Catching sight of their mutual tense expressions, she blinked. "Uh... Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Looking apologetic, she waved the phone to Maggie. "It's for you. Some rude girl named Sweet Pea or Green Peace or something."

Licking her lips, Maggie glanced fitfully between the outstretched phone and Aiden. With a sigh, she smiled gently, "Can we finish this later?"

Aiden was a stubborn man, but he was smart as well. He knew when the pursue an argument, and when to let it go.

She closed her eyes in silent relief when he simply pressed his lips against her forehead, and gently scooted her off of him, allowing him to rise.

With a quirk of her finger, Maggie took the phone from Robin, offering a grateful smile in return.

"Hello," she answered crisply.

"Maggie? Who the hell was that?"

The voice and acidic tone was familiar, but the context of hearing it, actually calling her, threw her, and it took a second before personality sunk in. "Greenlee."

"Do you just have random British people hanging out over there now?"

"Robin does not have a British accent."

"Did you just hear her?"

Rolling her eyes in irritation, Maggie settled against the coach, sending Robin a good natured scowl. "You should have let the machine get it," she informed her gravely.

Robin tossed Aiden a confused frown.

"Maggie! I'm talking to you!"

"I know," she snapped. "What do you want, Green Peace?"

"What? I can't just call you?"

"You never have," she quipped. "Not unless you wanted something. Whatcha want? Cause Aiden's right here-"

"I don't want to talk to Aiden," she snapped. "I want to talk to you."

"Uhuh. WHY?"

There was a pause, and some odd sort of whispering that made Maggie tilt her head, offering both her listeners a bewildered shrug, before Greenlee came back on the line and said entirely too happily, "I want to have lunch!"

"Uh... Good for you?"

"With you! Maggie, I want to have lunch with you!"

"Greenlee, you're scaring me."

"Please. Look, I realize this might seem a little out of the blue-"

"A little?" Maggie replied dryly.

"But I've come to the realization that I have... a limited pool of friends."

"As in none at all?" she asked helpfully.

"Ha. Ha." Again, there was static and fidgeting. "Hold on-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Maggie asked, and when Robin motioned to explain, she only shook her head, completely befuddled. "She wants to have lunch because she has no friends or something-"

"I wonder why," Aiden cracked, rolling his eyes.

"Is she paying?" When Aiden and Maggie both looked at Robin, she shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"-You there? SHUT UP!"

"What!" Maggie blinked, straightening.

"Sorry! Not you! Someone else! Someone with a BIG MOUTH."

"Greenlee - have you been taking any of those magic pills again?" she asked warily.

"Are you coming to lunch or not!"

The ultimatum was so annoyed and irritated that Maggie fought the sudden urge to giggle. Shaking her head in mirth, she discovered herself in an actual good mood. "Why not?" Her eyes connected with Aiden and Robin's, flashing a mysterious smile. "I have been a little itchy to get out."

"She's ditching us, isn't she?" Robin said flatly, and when Maggie shrugged, she turned to Aiden. "Fine, that means you're taking me to pick up Mom from the doctor's, and WE'RE going to lunch." Shoving at Maggie's boyfriend, she offered Maggie a very mature stuck out tongue.

"Good! Meet me at Fusion! 1:30! Sharp!"

Distracted, Maggie offered Aiden a kiss as he bent over, squeezing his hand affectionately as she waved goodbye at the departing cousins.

"I can't wait."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic, Maggie."

"What's the fun in that?"

Greenlee bitched at her some more, and surprisingly, when Maggie hung up the phone, she was smiling.

She had forgotten that Greenlee could do that - fill her with such ludicrous disbelief that she could do nothing else but laugh. Greenlee's bitchy appeal was that she believed in it so whole heartedly.

Sitting on the couch, she contemplated taking a quick shower, but reconsidered, when she experimentally dragged her heavy cast across a small strip of carpet. Quick showers weren't so quick these days.

Sighing, she teetered onto her feet, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

Someone knocked just as her hand was closing around the doorknob. Startled, Maggie stared at it. It thumped again.

Opening the door, Maggie found Anita Santos on the other side, wearing a severe expression.

--

Reggie had to admit - the family he had been adopted into, the women at least, were friggin' nuts.

Still, he mused, throwing an arm around his girl, sniffing in the heady scent around him, this time, it was the good kind of crazy.

"Okay, here's what we need." Dani ducked out of his embrace, handing the exhaustive list to the employee, pointing with a well manicured finger. "Do you have that many?"

He arched an eyebrow, glancing between them both, and back down at the list. "I can check around - though to have these delivered..."

"Whatever you have to do," he said sharply, holding up the wad of cash that had been given to him for that very reason. "Just get it there."

"We're not in the mob," Dani said immediately, when the employee looked a bit hesitant in taking the money. "He just has a really rich dad."

Rolling his eyes, Reggie just handed it over, crossing his arms, and, in a fit of agitation, uncrossing them immediately, snapping his fingers and clapping his hands together. Catching Dani's expression, he suddenly paused, when he realized she was pretty damned close to crying.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry!" Sniffling a little, Dani held both palms to her face, covering her mouth, struggling to get a hold of herself. "But it's just so romantic!" He snorted, digging his hands in his pockets. "Maggie and Bianca, back and forth, never able to get it right. Maggie's about to head to the altar with another man, and Bianca! Like her knight - lady - girl knight - in shining armor! Rushing into battle. Ready to fight for the woman she loves! Keeping her from making a huge mistake! To love her forever!"

"Yeah..." Reggie blew out his breath. "Don't get me wrong. I'm all for Maggie and Bianca finally getting it together. But I kinda feel sorry for Aiden - no dude deserves Kendall, Greenlee AND Bianca plottin' against him. Dude has no chance!"

"You said yourself Maggie loves Bianca-"

"I did!" He argued. "I won't deny it! She didn't! Hell, the only reason she wasn't with her then is because she said Bianca didn't want her. Maybe this is what they need. Just get them alone. Talk their shit out. Drama over. Minimal bloodshed, and BAM! Miranda has two Mommies."

Dani kept staring at him with this self confident smirk, and when he glared, she wrapped both hands around his waist, holding him tight. "You're just a big ole' softie, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Flushing, he tried to push her off, but his girlfriend's hold stayed firm. "Just don't let it get around, all right? I got a rep to protect."

--

The moment Anita began to speak, Maggie lost her strength.

Sinking down on the coach, she couldn't help the horrified palms that were pressed over her mouth, the heat flushing to her head, the inescapable panic that rose like bile on her tongue.

Anita's statements weren't quiet accusations. She spoke them as fact, and each sentence drilled further within her, creating a hole in her heart.

Trembling, she closed her eyes.

"Maggie?" Flushed with heat, Maggie looked up, eyes burning. Anna's mouth was pressed together. "You're not denying it."

She found herself laughing bitterly, tonguing her lips and glancing away. "Bianca wouldn't have told you this-"

"Maggie." Maggie's denial was persistent with her hurt, and she shook her head blindly. "Maggie, she told me."

Maggie swallowed hard.

"Was it really four times since you and Aiden have been together?"

Another hysterical burst of laughter, and Maggie buried her hands in her face. "Yes," she answered quietly. "I guess - I wasn't really - it wasn't like I was counting."

Bianca's friend was quiet, and face still buried in her hands, Maggie felt a shift of weight on the couch, the soft rustle of fabric as Anita sat down beside her.

"It's none of my business, Maggie. But I have to know - do you have any intention of telling Aiden what happened between you and Bianca?"

She felt so ashamed. Her cheating on display and common knowledge. Maggie shuddered, wiping at her sudden tears. "I wouldn't know how to explain it."

"Are you still in love with Bianca?"

The question was more than she was ready for, delivered soft and gentle; splicing into her like an arrow, creating a sudden stab of pain. "I love AIDEN," she enunciated, bringing her hands down, staring at Anita. "Are you going to tell him? Is that what this is about?"

Anita's eyebrows furrowed, deep with bewilderment.

"Wanting Aiden for yourself," Maggie said flatly. "Threatening me so you can run to him and be the pure saintly martyr - his one true love."

Anita's smile was sad, and utterly sincere. Maggie's guilt only grew.

"He won't hear it from me. But I can't guarantee he won't hear it from someone else. And that's worse, Maggie."

"Bianca wouldn't do that," she whispered thickly. "Stop it. She wouldn't try to hurt me like that."

"Bianca's in love with you." Maggie shuddered and shook her head erratically. "And she's convinced you love her too. And frankly, based on what I've heard, I can't say I blame her all that much for thinking that."

"Bianca doesn't love me." Maggie's words were a harsh snap. "She only thinks she does because she's alone and... I'm the only one whose never betrayed her."

"Turning your back on your love isn't betraying her?" Maggie shut her mouth, swallowed down the nasty reply.

"Anita, why are you here?" she managed roughly. "Why are you telling me this? Are you just letting me know you know? Are you just here to make me feel worse? Because, if you are, you can save yourself the trouble."

Anita sighed. "I just want what's best for Aiden." Rising to her feet, she looked down at the tiny woman. "Out of all the people involved in this, Maggie. I know you the least. I don't know what your intentions are. I don't know why you would insist on staying with one and lead the other on. But two of the people I care about most in this world consider themselves in love with you - which leads me to think you're not that bad of a person. You risked your life to save Bianca's. You've become a part of Aiden's family when he needed you the most. Maybe you love them both - and that's what's tearing you up inside. I don't know." Anita knelt down, and looked into soft, brilliant eyes. "But please, figure it out soon. If you don't love Bianca, tell her and make sure she understands. If you don't love Aiden, leave him now. Because, Maggie, if you don't figure this out, it's going to get a lot worse."

She breathed out raggedly. "How can it get worse than this?"

Placing a gentle hand on her knee, Anita looked at her sadly. "Do you really want to find out?"

--

_end chapter_


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**Part Thirty-One**

_You say I'm aggressive, too possessive  
It's too soon, too much  
You want to wait around, slow it down, but I'm burnin' up  
What can I do to get through to you, I know that you're the one  
'Cause there's no controllin' this emotion, it's bigger than us_

You don't know what love is  
If you think that I can fight this feeling  
Keep my true heart from revealing  
Everything inside  
You don't know what love is  
If you hear me say you're mine forever  
Feel our two hearts beat together  
And think you can resist  
You don't know what love is

-- Lonestar, You Don't Know What Love Is

--

"Where is she?"

Maggie Stone, somehow cute despite the fact she was hobbling and swinging her way toward her like a cripple, wore a red face, and haunted, dark features.

Rarely, had a little woman other than Erica Kane looked so supremely pissed off.

Greenlee absorbed the image, shaken slightly out of her shock at Maggie's abrupt entrance, when Maggie wobbled even closer.

"Greenlee."

"Maggie," she replied, purposely breezy, hanging up the phone and making a show of checking her watch. "You're early."

"You're full of shit." Free hand slammed against her counter, Maggie seemed livid. "I should have known better than to think you had no ulterior motives."

Greenlee leaned back, taking the moment to consider the situation. "I'm not sure I follow you. Having a rough day?"

"You call me out of the blue, under the pretense of having lunch, the same day I find out Bianca has been telling everyone and their mother about us-"

"Again, failing to see how I'm at fault here," she replied glibly, somewhat amused. Maggie was a smart one, she'd give her little lesbian cousin credit for that.

"Where is Bianca?" Maggie snapped, enunciating the words. "Marian said she'd be here. Was this your big plan? Pull a Kendall redux and make me see her?"

"You're giving me an awful lot of credit for caring about what the hell you're talking about," Greenlee replied dryly.

"Dammit, Greenlee!" Maggie straightened to her full tiny height, agitated beyond reason now. "Just tell me where she is!"

"She's on the roof," said someone else. Greenlee arched her neck, discovered both Reggie and Danielle now in hallway leading to the roof elevator.

Both looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Caught in her lie, or rather, her complete evasion of the question, Greenlee had no choice but to simply shrug at Maggie's intense glare.

Little Maggie turned on her heel, tottering away like a really mad Keebler elf.

Somehow, Greenlee doubted it was the mood Bianca was ready or hoping for.

"Well..." she said into the departing silence, locking eyes with her brother."That's not a great start."

--

It was easier to get angry.

Maggie wanted easy. She wanted simple. It seemed so long that she had battled with hard and complicated and always kept losing, kept getting sucked back into sticky emotion and entanglements that refused to die, refused to let her go. The harder she kept trying to free herself, it seemed, the deeper she was sucked in.

It was happening again. A few days of quiet, barely a week of solitude, hardly enough time to get herself put back together, her feet back on the ground, and suddenly, her world was tilted and slammed and it was ALWAYS ABOUT BIANCA.

Maggie was pissed. Pissed at herself. Pissed at Bianca. Pissed at everything and everyone, because nothing about this was simple and easy, and it was only getting worse.

The anger had her humming with anxiety, hot blood coursing through her veins, and she waited with breathless impatience as the elevator kept going, slowly, taking it's time, until the barely there jolt and the ding.

The doors whooshed opened, and livid, Maggie began to search out Bianca, found her almost immediately.

And completely lost all comprehension.

She was surrounded by roses. They covered the rooftop, all dark, deep red or pristine white, a small forest that landscaped the cement room. In the midst of it, Bianca stood, hair curled and falling around her shoulders, wisping around her face thanks to a light breeze, wearing a beautifully simple red halter top.

Caught unawares, Bianca held a rose in her hands, frozen like the muse of a gorgeous scenic masterpiece.

It was like she had just stepped out of Dorothy's house, and into the magical land of Oz.

Maggie lost her strength and her anger. Clutching onto the doorway, she realized she was dizzy, and opened her mouth to inhale deeply, breathing in air and the unmistakably fresh perfume of flowers.

Half turned, Bianca locked eyes with hers. "Maggie."

Maggie's hand instinctively tightened on the wood, weak-kneed.

Breathless, she couldn't shout. Couldn't scream. Couldn't demand. Instead, her question came out like a plea, a beaten soldier begging for respite.

"Bianca," she managed, tone trembling with sudden emotion. "What do you think you're doing?"

Bianca simply stared, taking her in, and Maggie couldn't keep looking, couldn't keep drinking in the vivid colors, the sea of roses, the magnetic pull of the woman who had become an endless source of frustration and heartache.

She closed her eyes against all of it.

But she could feel her - in the unmistakable surge that rose within her, when her eyes opened and she discovered Bianca only a foot away.

Without a word, Bianca pressed the rose she held into her own hand. While Maggie watched with an open mouth and unsteady breath, Bianca clasped hands over her one free palm and brought it to her lips, feather soft kisses laid upon her fingers.

"Bianca..." she begged, unsure what she was begging for, what she meant, if she wanted to get away from her or come that much closer.

When Bianca inched forward, she couldn't move back. As it was, she was pressed up against the coldness of the closed elevators door, trapped against them and the soft, feminine form of Bianca Montgomery.

Bianca's gaze was dark, intense, and Maggie was frozen with sudden awe at the beauty of her friend, so captivated what happened next was almost a surprise, despite her achingly aware of every single movement.

With a slow, seductive smile, Bianca lowered her head, until hot breath warmed upon her lips, and Maggie felt the soft press of a deliberate, sensual kiss.

Helpless, her eyes closed, and her mouth opened, inviting Bianca to sweep inside, lay claim to her soul and her desire.

With a groan, she tilted her head and kissed her more deeply still, in this world of roses and Bianca, where everything else suddenly ceased to exist.

--

"I've never been a God father."

Aiden said it with severe seriousness, forehead wrinkled in thought. Anna smiled fondly at the sight, as Aiden's large hands smoothed in agitation around each other, while he contemplated the idea.

"I'm sure it's not that hard," she said drolly, smiling silently.

"It's a big responsibility," he told both mother and daughter, shifting in his chair as he grabbed hold of his straw, carefully tearing off the end of one side of the wrapper. "One that Maggie takes seriously."

"Well, what about you?" Robin asked, crossing eyes with her mother when Aiden began to systematically squish the wrapper down over the straw, bunching it up toward the bottom.

"I care very much for Miranda," he told them both, inspecting his smooshed wrapper, and then pressing down again for good measure.

"That's great," Robin agreed, small smile darting onto her lips when he carefully removed the straw and left the smooshed wrapper on the table.

Aiden flashed them a charming smile, and promptly dunked his straw into his water, closing the tip off with his finger, removing it almost immediately.

"Aiden?" Anna asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

"Hmm?" he asked, tongue in the corner of his mouth, eyeing the wrapper.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Robin finally asked for the two of them.

"Maggie taught me," he said simply, and then proceeded to drop a small bit of water onto the wrapper. Immediately, the wrapper absorbed the moisture, expanding and curling away. He smiled widely. "See? A worm!"

Robin looked dumbstruck, and Anna felt herself explode immediately into a burst of laughter, covering her mouth in apology when he lifted an irate eyebrow.

"Splendid!" she said, as sincerely as she could. He grinned happily, looking down at his worm, exceedingly proud.

"Maggie didn't think I could do it right," he told them, and then pulled out his phone, rising from the table. "She's not going to believe it."

Her smile tightened, and Anna swallowed a little harder as he excused himself, dialing numbers as he moved to a spot outside with better reception.

She waited a moment, in the silence that followed, to deliberately take a drink of her water, watching as Robin poked at the now soaked wrapper.

"Have you ever seen him act like this?"

Anna took another demure sip of water, tone low and unassuming. "Not in a while."

Robin gave her a long look, before glancing down at the table top, smoothing a finger down her fork.

"He's happy," she said crisply. "Maggie's friend has her baby back, and now he and Maggie can move on."

Anna paused, studying her daughter with sudden concern. "Is that what he told you?"

Robin shrugged, palming the arch of her neck. "He didn't really have to, did he?" Anna frowned, mouth pursing. "Mom?" Robin's eyes were dark. "What is it you're not telling me?"

"How do you mean?" she asked, purposely casual.

"It means that you know something - that you're not telling me," she repeated, irritation tainting her voice. Anna said nothing. "It's about that Bianca girl, isn't it?"

She closed her eyes, suddenly tired. "Robin."

"No!" Lowering her tone, her daughter leaned forward, whispering furiously. "I'm the last person in the world to judge someone by what they are, you know that." Anna felt a twinge of sorrow, lingering on her HIV positive baby girl. "But from what I've seen and heard, Bianca has been entangled with Maggie and Aiden since they got together, and not in a good way."

"Robin, she's Maggie's best friend," Anna replied dryly. "At times her only friend."

"And that's not all she was." Anna jerked back, locking eyes with her suddenly angered daughter. "Mother, I'm not stupid. Okay? You walked in on what I did. You saw how Bianca reacted to what I was saying."

"And that gave you a legitimate right to say it?" she snapped. Robin shut her mouth, glanced away. "What will happen or is happening is something the three of them need to work out for themselves, Robin, or it will never end. It's none of my business, and it's none of yours."

"The hell it's not." Robin's jaw hardened, her words were tight. "Aiden is my cousin, Mother. He loves Maggie, and as far as I can tell, Maggie loves him too. He's your nephew, Mom. Would you really take Bianca's side over his?"

Anna sighed raggedly, smoothing fingers along her temple, massaging lightly.

--

Hot lips slanted over hers, releasing a low breathless sigh that made her shudder, pressed against steel doors and a warm body, overtaking her senses, too quickly for her mind to react.

She felt like she was drowning, unable to do anything but feel, shudder and bury fingers into silky soft hair, holding on tightly.

At first, the buzz and ringing against her side was just noise, filtered just past her incoherence. But it kept coming, kept vibrating in her pocket, and it was just enough, to understand, really understand, what it was she was doing.

Fingers tightened reflexively with the panicked jump of her heart, clasping hair roughly and jerking back, releasing Maggie from a maddening trap.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, inches from a face dazed with lust, bee stung lips swollen with her passion.

"Maggie...Maggie, I love you-" The words were a tantalizing whisper, and Maggie licked her lips, Bianca's body still pressed against her, holding her still. That face lowered again, and Maggie felt like suddenly sobbing.

"No," she snapped unsteadily, holding Bianca still. "NO!" Ducking under, she nearly lurched forward, tangling her leg with her cast, as Bianca caught her, holding her steady. "Stop touching me-"

"Okay-"

"I mean it!" Steadying herself, she shoved at Bianca's hands, looking at her friend with wide, hurt eyes. With a hiss, she realized she was still holding onto Bianca's flower, pricking herself on a thorn. She dropped it. The wound stung. "What are you doing?"

Bianca was breathing hard, and her hands were out, looking at her like she was some sort of wild animal she needed to calm down. "Maggie, Maggie stop freaking out, okay?" Maggie laughed bitterly. "Maggie, I love you, okay? And you love me, I know you do-"

"Oh, really?" she shook her head, jerky and out of control.

"Yes, really," Bianca replied, tone firm. "The way you just kissed me-"

"I didn't have much of a choice, Bianca." Bianca tried once again to step forward, and just the action caused a surge of panic. "STOP!"

"Okay..." Bianca immediately froze, tone soft and gentle. "Okay, I'm not moving, Maggie. But I'm not backing down, either."

--

"Maggie, it's Aiden. I know you're having lunch with Greenlee, but I just wanted to tell you - I've mastered the worm." He grinned in spite of himself, flushing in embarrassment at his childishness. "I'll be home soon." He hesitated for a second. "I love you."

Flipping his phone closed, Aiden took in an unsteady breath, pushing back into the restaurant and glancing toward the bar.

A beautiful woman smiled at him, tilting a fine manicured palm in his direction, motioning him forward.

Kendall Hart.

Aiden arched an eyebrow, appreciating Kendall, as always, for her beauty and her fire. Coming forward, he greeted her with a smile, arching back to spy on Robin and Anna, speaking animatedly to each other.

"It's the big hero," Kendall said, offering him a beer.

"Little early in the morning for that, isn't it?" he asked. Quirking an eyebrow, Kendall only stared at him. Rolling his eyes with amusement, he finally took it, tipping the bitter liquid into his mouth. "Thank you."

Kendall nodded, curly hair bouncing over her shoulders, elbows tipping on the counter, eyeing him. "Actually it's me who should be thanking you."

"Really?" he asked, wiping the condensation off the bottle in distraction. "Why's that?"

"Well, you gave my baby sister back her little girl." Kendall's smile sparkled. "And you gave us both back our hearts. That's a lot."

Aiden felt a small glimmer of humble pride slip through him. "I remember what you two went through, Kendall," he told her simply. "I'm just glad Maggie and I had a chance to help."

Kendall's eyes flashed with a different emotion, and Aiden found his own smile stalling,

"So where is the little wifey?" Kendall cracked, straightening some, edging closer. Aiden noted her palm, as it rested on his forearm, and his eyes narrowed.

"Maggie is having lunch with Greenlee," he said carefully. "Where's Ethan, Kendall?"

She glanced up, startled, mouth dissolving into a slow smile. "I wouldn't know," she said evenly. "We're not really together, you know."

"Hmm..." He straightened, drinking down the beer. "Does he know that?"

"Yes..." Kendall glanced down at the bar, fidgeting slightly. "You know, Aiden... What you did -" Hazel eyes locked with his. "You proved there's still good guys out there."

There was a lilt in her tone, a flirtatious quality he remembered all too well. Kendall's cat eyes were liquid pools of sensuality, and the warm, content feeling in his stomach quickly began to harden to tense steel.

"What are you doing, Kendall?" he asked frankly.

"Nothing," she answered straightening. "Nothing at all. Just... working together recently, it got me thinking... about how we used to be."

His hand clasped over the beer bottle, holding on tightly. "And how was that, Kendall?"

"I think you know." Her voice had lowered a full octave, and Aiden winced when he felt the prickles of desire inside of him. The emotion shook him, and he rolled his shoulders, backing off from the bar.

"You're wasting your time, Kendall," he told her crisply, unwrapping his hand from Kendall's bottle and turning on his heel, moving away.

"Is it because of Maggie?" The words made him stop, close his eyes and take in a frustrated breath. "I'm not sure she's worth this newfound chastity, Aiden." Jerking his head, Aiden glared at her. "Your little girlfriend isn't as faithful as you think."

She wanted him to turn around. She wanted him to demand she tell him about the barbs she stuck inside him.

Aiden trembled, clamped his mouth shut and inhaled.

With all his strength, he walked away from her.

--

Maggie was scared and blindsided. Bianca knew that would happen.

She bit her bottom lip, careful to keep her movements slow, not giving the agitated Maggie any reason to bolt.

"God, I was so stupid..." Maggie breathed, looking like a frightened deer. "You asking me and Aiden to be Miranda's godparents, that wasn't about Miranda, it was about this, wasn't it? Proving something?"

She let out an unsteady sigh. "Maggie-"

"Proving that I can't stay away from you?"

"No, Maggie, that's not what it was."

"And you got Greenlee to help you?" Maggie's eyes were wide, brilliant with moisture, unshed tears evidence of her distraught. Bianca kept her place, beseeching Maggie with a loving, gentle look. "GOD, Bianca."

"Maggie, I didn't know how else I could get you to listen to me-"

"You won't, Bianca." Her words were snapped, edged in ice. "I won't listen to you. I won't listen to this."

"Maggie, you can't run away from me anymore." Her tone was louder now, more in control, and her frightened Maggie only shook her head, blind to anything but her own fear. Bianca saw it, and as her heart broke and her eyes closed in frustration, she finally understood how hard this was going to be. "Maggie, I love you -"

"Bullshit, Bianca-"

"Why is that so hard for you to believe!"

"Oh, and it's so easy for you, right?" Maggie nearly spit out her words, glancing around at the sea of roses. "You buy out a few florists shops, you trick me into getting up here, and then you lay one on me, and that's going to change everything. That's going to erase what happened-"

"That's not what I was trying to do-"

"Then what the hell were you trying to do!" Maggie snapped. "You don't get it. I'm WITH Aiden. I CHOSE Aiden. Aiden LOVES ME."

Maggie sounded so desperate, so scared. Bianca shuddered in frustration, wanting to suddenly wrapped her arms around the fragile soul and hold her so tightly.

Quietly, she whispered, "I love you too, Maggie."

"Stop it."

"And you love me."

"Stop it."

"It's the truth."

"It's the truth you want to hear," Maggie jerked a finger in her direction, frustrated angry movements. "You're so locked into what you think and what you want to be true you can't process what's really there. Just like with Lena. Just like with Babe-"

Maggie's accusation struck an unexpected place, an open wound that hadn't quite healed. She winced, sucking in a soft gasp in retaliation.

"You're not Lena, and you're not BABE," Bianca snapped. "Maggie, I know you feel for me what I'm feeling for you right now."

Her Maggie issued a cold, bitter laugh. "You're not really close, Bianca." Already, Maggie was moving, around her. On instinct, Bianca reached out, grabbed hold of her.

"Maggie, No," she whispered, forehead pressed against Maggie's head, whispering into her ear. "Please, don't go back to him."

"Let me go." Maggie's words were breathed, barely spoken.

"Maggie, I love you."

Maggie froze, head down, body stiff. "Let me go."

It was all she was going to hear from her, now. Bianca closed her eyes, breathed her in for another second, and then did as she asked.

She let her go.

Maggie jerked out of the loosened grasp, wiping at her nose with the back of her palm.

In the ensuing quiet, Bianca found her voice. "I know I've hurt you. I know you don't believe me. And I know I look desperate and mean right now, Maggie. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I know all that." Maggie's dark eyes lifted, met hers in hesitant uncertainty. "But it doesn't change the truth: we love each other, Maggie. I'm sorry, but I have to fight for that before we lose our chance yet again."

Maggie didn't say a word, but Bianca didn't really expect her to. Moving back, Bianca pressed the button for the elevator, and waited the agonizing minutes it took for it to open. Stepping aside, she left the path clear.

Hobbling, Maggie walked away from her.

--

Kendall stepped into Fusion, kneading into her own neck, arching it to try to rid it of the kinks, suddenly exhausted.

She had forgotten how much effort it took not to care. Bianca had softened her almost to a fault, and eyes falling upon her sometimes best friend, sometimes mortal enemy, she discovered the irony in the fact that it was for Bianca that she was bringing it back.

"Well?"

Sipping from a Styrofoam cup, Greenlee turned away from some mock ads. Her partner wore no smile.

"She came in here like a bitch on wheels," she heard solemnly, "And left like a dog with its tail between her legs."

Kendall pressed her mouth together, considering the visual. "Are you feeling bad?"

"Me? Morality? Please." Greenlee settled into her chair, making a point of tossing her hair uncaringly. "As cliché as it sounds, I do believe alls fair in love and war."

Kendall couldn't help a small chortle. "I think you and I have proved that more than once."

Locking glances, they shared a mutual nod, shared memories of more than one fight over their shared lover.

"And how'd it go with you?" Greenlee asked after a bit. "Sink in the first bits of doubt? Mojo still going strong?"

"Oh me?" she repeated, mocked bravado dripping through her tone. "Of course! Seeds planted." She sank down into a chair next to her friend, thumbing the worn leather idly. "But he really loves her, Greenlee."

"We already knew that." Greenlee's tone didn't have any of her characteristic snark.

Kendall shrugged wearily.

"And I don't?" The strong, quiet voice interjected in their midst directed their attention to the hallway leading to the rooftop elevator. Bianca wore a drawn, tense face, and her luminous brown eyes were brilliantly moist.

"No, baby sister," Kendall answered carefully. "That's not what we're saying."

Bianca frowned, closed her eyes and dug her hands into her pockets. "You can feel bad," she told them both. "What we're doing - it's pretty despicable."

"That's no reason to feel bad," Greenlee said immediately. "Kendall and I don't go a day without being despicable."

Kendall couldn't fight her small smile. "It is part of our charm." Bianca's head was lowered, her stare on the floor. "Bianca?" she began hesitantly. "We can stop."

"No." Eyes lifting, Bianca breathed in sharply, as if preparing herself. "We can't stop it now. I won't stop it now. Not after what happened up there."

Turning on her heel, Bianca grabbed her blazer and shrugged it on, offering a small wave and leaving them both.

Mystified, Kendall turned to Greenlee. "What happened up there?"

Her friend shook her head slowly. "She wouldn't say."

Kendall let out an unsteady breath. "Well," she began, louder, firmer. "The gauntlet's thrown. The battle's on. Nothing can stop us now."

"If you start singing Jefferson Starship," Greenlee said snidely, "I'm going to thwap you."

--

Maggie couldn't account for the time between leaving Bianca's rooftop and making it home.

She had passed it in a daze, coming to life only when she sank down on her couch, to discover herself trembling.

Biting her palm, Maggie sucked in her sobs, held them tightly inside her, willing herself not to think of Bianca, her departing words, or the nightmare that was upon her now.

Every skeleton in her closet was now open and vivid. Her mind was torn between the look on Aiden's face when he would find out, and Bianca's earnest professions of love, spilling into her like liquid, her mind and heart absorbing them like a sponge.

She didn't move for a while, until the door lock jiggled and two laughing women entered, a silent man between them.

The look that passed between them was strange and full of meaning, and it only took a glance to Anna, to push Robin out of the room, leaving her alone with the man she had committed herself to.

Aiden looked at her with intense scrutiny, staring into her face for answers to the questions, and Maggie, tired, had no strength to begin.

Sinking down on the couch beside her, he stared straight ahead, jaw clenched, pulse pounding underneath his skin.

"Kendall said something to me," he offered suddenly, in a dark, dirty voice. "And I swore I wouldn't listen to her. But it's sparked inside me, Maggie, and I can't help but wonder."

She closed her eyes, pressed her palm against her forehead, aching, as she sat beside her lover like they were strangers.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Maggie?"

Dark, haunting eyes regarded her, and Maggie bit her lip, eyes drifting shut, exhaling.

She owed him the truth. She had no idea what it was.

Too quiet for too long, Maggie felt the shift of weight on her couch, and her eyes opened to discover Aiden grabbing his keys, jerking open the door, and leaving her.

Alone, Maggie did the only thing she could. Burying her head into her palms, she began to sob silently, bleeding from her indecision, her exasperation, and her exhaustion.

_End chapter_


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**Part Thirty-Two**

_Don't know how to take it, don't know where to go  
My resistance running low  
And every day the hold is getting tighter and it troubles me so  
(You know that I'm nobody's fool)  
I'm nobody's fool and yet it's clear to me  
I don't have a strategy  
It's just like taking candy from a baby and I think I must be_

Under attack, I'm being taken  
About to crack, defenses breaking  
Won't somebody please have a heart  
Come and rescue me now 'cause I'm falling apart

_-- Under Attack, ABBA_

Robin stood in the hallway, arms crossed tightly over her chest, wearing a severe expression, as Maggie's sobs became painfully audible.

She had been debating with herself for a full minute - a lingering hope that somehow Aiden had been wrong about this dwindling every second she listened to Maggie cry.

The next moment, she was surprised when a hobbling little women moved past her and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her with a decidedly weak thump.

Movement at the corner of her eye alerted her to her mother, wearing the tense, concerned expression she always seemed to wear in the recent months, whenever the subject of Maggie came up.

"Something tells me she wants to be alone," she remarked dryly.

Her mother sighed, obviously warring between giving Maggie her privacy and wanting to comfort the girl. Shaking her head slightly, Robin wondered again at her mother's good heart.

Even when she had been prepared to give up everything to move to New York with her mother, her mother had insisted on Robin's needs first, Robin's focus to remain healthy, a daily battle thanks to the virus in her blood.

While Robin's condition had tainted her trust of people and her heart, her mother had kept it whole.

"Let's give her a while," she suggested calmly. "We can all rest and then when she's ready to talk, we'll be ready to listen. Ream her. Whatever."

Cat eyes sparked in the dark, from her to the closed door. "Perhaps it is best not to overwhelm her," her mother responded, in a low voice. "But Robin, for the love of God, don't judge-"

"I'm not-" Biting her lip, Robin caught herself, sucking in a breath of calming air and managing a tight frown. "I'm not going to judge her, okay?" At her mother's skeptical look, Robin continued, "I'll be nice."

Her mother's glance was skeptical, but true to her instincts, Anna only nodded, and moved back to her room.

Anna's battle with her cancer had taken its toll. She was thinner than she used to be, and tired from the medication and the wear of the sickness on her body. Robin wasn't surprised when she fell asleep against her will, a couple hours later, exhausted from both her doctor's visit and the stress of worrying about Maggie.

Coincidentally, it was at that time that the door rattled, and Robin looked up from a 'Happy Days' rerun to discover Maggie, eyes clear and empty, staring at her from the shadows of the hallway.

There was an awkward moment as they both studied the other, unsure how to react to each other without the warm comfort of Maggie's relationship with Aiden.

Aiden's girlfriend was an impossibly tiny girl, and it hadn't occurred to Robin, until now, just how little she really was.

She guessed it was thanks to Maggie's larger-than-life, incredible spunk.

Not that Robin could do much better. They were both shrimps.

Sucking in the doubts and immediate need to get angry over her hurt cousin, Robin nodded slightly, patting the cushion beside her. Wary, Maggie lowered her free arm, and after a moment's hesitation, moved deliberately over to the couch, keeping quiet as she settled in gingerly beside her.

Robin had been no stranger to matters of the heart. Each lover she had tasted had changed her, molded her, some more than others.

Thinking of the pile of medication in the cupboard kept especially for her, she let out a labored, painful exhalation.

Maggie was quiet beside her. Her face was downcast, free hand rubbing almost rhythmically over her sling.

In that conflicted, beaten face Robin found a lingering hope for Aiden.

"You know I'm HIV positive." The statement wasn't a question, and when Maggie's eyes lifted to hers, she seemed almost surprised. Robin smiled tightly. "I know we haven't talked about it, but, obviously you know."

Maggie lowered her head, indicating a slight nod.

Robin sighed. "I wasn't sure at first. I mean, I was positive either Aiden or my mother had told you, none of us hide it, not from family, but I usually try to keep the stimulating talk about my T-Cell count to a minimum." Obviously unsure where Robin was going with this, Maggie didn't respond. But her tear-soaked eyes were watching her, her friend quiet beside her. "But I always used to wonder, when you came over, if you knew. Because most of time... when people find out - they... they act differently. You never did. You treated me... like I was normal."

"I'm in school to become a doctor, Robin." Maggie's voice was low, weak. "I know how you can and can't contract HIV. And I never thought you weren't normal."

"I know." Robin smiled gently. "I never told you, but I appreciated that. I guess that's kinda why I liked you so much for Aiden. You just seemed to fit. Instant family. It was... genuine." Maggie let out an unsteady sigh, and Robin followed suit, feeling an almost maternal surge when the younger girl curled her free foot underneath her thigh. "Before the HIV, I used to be... different." Raising a palm to her mouth, she closed her eyes briefly, forcing herself not to think of the men in her life before leaving for Paris. "A little less cynical. A little more hopeful. A little more loyal. Changing - being treated differently because of something you can't help, it does something to you. I'm still not sure if it made me a better person or worse. I had to learn not to care, what people thought of me. I had to learn to guard my heart, just a little tighter." She locked eyes with Maggie. "It makes it hard to fall in love. It makes it hard to be loved. But somehow, I enjoy the freedom it gives me." Maggie's gaze faltered, lids lowering back toward the floor. Biting her bottom lip, Robin took in a breath and tentatively asked, "Maggie, are you having second thoughts?"

There was a terrible moment of silence, where Robin wondered if all this exposition and seriousness, a foreign tactic for a woman who now made a habit of wearing her mask of sarcasm and European ambivalence, was the wrong approach.

Finally, she heard a hitch of breath, and a careful, small voice. "What would happen," came the unsteady return, "If I was?"

Robin pressed her lips together, met Maggie's stare, her loyalty for Aiden warring with her promise to her mother and to herself, to remain gentle and unassuming, no longer vivid parts of her personality.

"I mean..." Maggie's face buried into her hand, trembling slightly. "I love Aiden. I do - he makes me happy and safe and protected and I love him, I do." Moist, desperate eyes turned on her. "But Bianca gets near me and... I lose it, Robin. I just lose it. Each time I swear that I'm done with her for good, that I'll give her up... She's like a bad habit I can't break. I don't know how to stop loving her. No matter how much it hurts me. Or anyone else."

For a long moment, she just stared at Maggie, unsure what to say or do now that Maggie had admitted her own indecision.

Finally, she found herself reverting to form, grabbing hold to an idea that seemed so logical it seemed ludicrous.

Despite herself, she smiled. "So we make a list."

--

Ryan Lavery was an incredibly handsome, incredibly infuriating pain in the ass.

Sometimes, Kendall Hart wondered if she would never be over him. Other times, she couldn't get away from the self righteous prick fast enough.

"Seriously, have fun with your handful," she told her friend, rolling her eyes when Greenlee just gave her a glare.

"Ryan loves me," Greenlee said stubbornly. "I'm hurting him by thinking Jonathan could hurt me."

Kendall clucked her tongue, favoring pushing into SOS than to have to bother with rolling her eyes yet again. "In that case, Greenlee, let's just drop the whole thing! I'm sure Ryan will be really comforted in your impending death when he realizes you stopped the investigation to avoid hurting his feelings."

"Stop making it sound stupid," Greenlee snapped, jerking her clutch purse underneath her elbow. "This is marriage. It's making compromises."

Sometimes Greenlee had the brain of the size of a pea.

"Okay, fine," she murmured, scanning the crowd for anything interesting, "Ryan's compromise can be to be an insufferable twit- yours can be to be dead!"

"Speaking of which, how did Ethan react to your lovely plan to seduce Maggie's boyfriend away from her?"

"He was fine with it."

"Really." Greenlee's tone was dry.

"Of course!" Kendall shrugged. "I mean, I didn't exactly tell him the specifics-"

"And what did you tell him exactly?"

"Shh," she said immediately, digging an elbow into Greenlee's ribs, frozen upon the sight of a handsome British piece of man meat sitting on a bar stool, downing what looked like his third round of shots. "Well, well. Trouble in paradise?"

Arching a speculative eyebrow, Greenlee grabbed hold of her elbow, coming in closer, watching Aiden's actions with a cluck of her tongue. "Now that is not the look of a man in a happy relationship." Craning her head, her look toward Kendall was a mixture of respect and fear. "You are an evil, evil woman, Kendall Hart."

"Compared to you, I'm a friggin' saint," she snapped back, already moving forward. Greenlee's hold tightened.

"Woah, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kendall said, eyes locked on her prey. "I see an opportunity, I'm taking it!"

"Kendall, he's been through a lot today, don't you think-" Rolling her eyes, Kendall straightened her shoulders, sending a scathing, skeptical glare Greenlee's direction. With a sigh, Greenlee gave up. "Who am I kidding?" she said finally, dropping her arm. "I want to see this."

"Let's go, Ethel." Moving fast, Kendal latched onto Greenlee, and maneuvered her through the crowd. "How's my hair?"

"Weird, but you wear it like that every day."

Pausing, just a few feet from Aiden, Kendall took a moment, sucking in her breath and letting it out slowly, building the confidence needed for this kind of invasion.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in."

The statement did its work. Maggie's lover straightened slowly, dark, angry eyes narrowing as they took her in, processed the sexy smile and the cocky shake of her head.

"I'd rather drink alone, Kendall."

It was his nice way of telling him to leave her alone. Kendall wasn't going to be nearly that easy to get rid of. A glance at Greenlee, and she slid in beside him, carefully balancing her purse beside her, bringing Greenlee with her. "Two of what he's having, please," she told the bartender. "He's paying."

She had loved Aiden once, for every reason she was pretty sure Maggie wanted to love him now. He was smart and strong, loyal and genuine, loved with his whole heart.

On his irritated, handsome face, was a man with a good heart, a good soul.

A soft moment of romantic nostalgia overtook her, and Kendall's purposed expression fell, cold gaze melting slightly in sympathy.

"Would have rather not known?" she finally said gently. The corners of Aiden's eyes crinkled, before his jaw hardened and he looked away. "What happened isn't my fault, Aiden. All I'm guilty is telling the truth."

"What truth?" he snapped, shoving the empty shot glass away from him. "Your truth? You have to admit Kendall, your motivations here are skewed."

Greenlee coughed into her drink. Kendall ignored her.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed. "I don't do anything without a selfish motivation. I have something I want-"

He took another shot, wincing at the sting in his throat as he nodded. "Sure. Your sister's happiness."

His astuteness was startling. Losing her composure for half a second, she waited an extra beat, keeping her expression purposely cool. "Pardon me?"

"Bianca, Kendall -" Aiden crossed his arms at the bar, words slurring slightly in his determination to get drunk. Licking her lips, Kendall eyed him, testing his sobriety. "You and your quest for the truth - nothing to do with your sister and her less than friendly feelings for my girlfriend?"

Not drunk. Not yet, but definitely lowered inhibitions. Enough to remember what could happen. Enough to want to forget what already had.

"I didn't push Maggie into Bianca's arms," she said carefully, taking a small wedge of lime from between his hands, sucking on the sour fruit.

"Stop it." He almost growled that sentence, hands nearly trembling with emotion. "Stop putting things in my head, Kendall."

"So you still don't believe it?" Crossing glances with the uncharactistically silent Greenlee, who was hanging onto every word from behind her still filled shot, Kendall leaned further into the torn man. "Then what are you doing here? Instead of being home working it out with your little lover?" Aiden's glare settled on her like a disgruntled cat, sexy and angry, disoriented just enough to do something he could later regret. "How upset are you, Aiden?" she asked softly, fingers lingering on his bicep, intense eyes directed to his eyes, his lips. "Mad enough to get even?"

He continued to stare, and Kendall nearly smiled when she felt it - the sexual tension, the moment of weakness, the human need for comfort.

Eyes deliberately open, Kendall dipped her head, until her breath mingled with his, savoring the moment.

"KENDALL!"

The moment was broken. Jerking her head away, Kendall swiveled in her chair, to discover a hulking Ryan, shadowed by his crazy brother, red-faced and puffing.

"Ryan!" Greenlee said, sliding off her stool.

Ryan only had eyes for her. "Where the hell do you get off, hiring Aiden to investigate my brother!"

--

Maggie had always thought Robin a little odd. Now, she was under the very real fear that the woman had gone a whole lot crazy.

"Excuse me?"

But Robin was already on her feet, looking through Maggie's school things, sorting the items on her desk to produce a notebook. "A list!" Robin repeated. "Mind if I use this?"

Too startled at the fact that, instead of trying to kill her for cheating on her cousin, Robin had resorted to making LISTS, Maggie only nodded.

"Great." Settling down again beside her, Robin flipped to a clean white sheet, and smoothed it out, tapping at it with the pencil she had also picked out. "See, whenever I'm confused, I make a list."

Maggie couldn't help but shake her head in wonder. "Robin... this isn't like what kind of ice cream I want-"

"I know! I know-" Robin drew a line down the paper, carefully etching a name on either side. "But this is good! Look-"

Biting her bottom lip, Maggie discovered Bianca scrawled on one side of her tablet, Aiden on the other. The image burned inside of her, and feeling the rush of emotion again, Maggie had to force herself to look away.

"Okay - so, we'll list the pros of each relationship, and then the cons, okay? Yeah?" Robin was acting like someone had stuck an Energizer battery inside of her. Ramrod straight, Aiden's cousin flashed a weird smile that Maggie supposed was supportive. "Okay, Bianca first." Pen pointed to the paper, Robin waited.

Maggie blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Con's first?" Robin asked, and before a very distracted Maggie could respond, she plowed ahead, "Okay, cons."

Maggie could only open her mouth, close it again, gaping like a fish.

"Well, okay - you can't get married. Legally." Carefully, Robin etched the con down on the paper: NO MARRIAGE. "And Bianca's a Kane. Which means - you'll be in the tabloids. A lot." She added 'FAMOUS' to the list. "So no privacy." 'NO PRIVACY' was added. "Oooh! Oooh! And you'll have to deal with Erica Kane, who from what I hear? No picnic!"

Maggie had to nod with that, blowing out her breath. "Put down Kendall Hart and Greenlee Lavery," she added. "Might as well."

"Okay." Robin turned the tablet. 'CRAZY FAMILY', she had written.

Maggie looked at the list, which Robin flourished proudly. "Okay? Now - AIDEN?" Robin turned back to writing. "Okay, with AIDEN - you get - a penis." She wrote 'PENIS' in large letters.

Maggie nearly burst into a fit of inappropriate laughter.

At her incredulous look, Robin arched an eyebrow. "Okay, we had to bring it up, all right? And they're lovely things." Maggie rolled her eyes, sighing as she waited this out. "And, he's cute, smart and witty."

"I thought we were doing cons," Maggie replied dryly.

"We'll get to it," Robin continued, scrawling, 'CUTE, SMART, WITTY'. "And, you get to marry into a lovely family who all have very nifty British accents," Robin continued, adopting one of her own, a perfect mimic of her mother's tongue. 'MARRIAGE', and 'COOL ACCENTS' were also added to the list. "Not to mention, they're all very nice, very well spoken, and very SANE." Carefully, Robin consulted her list, and showed Maggie. "See? It's there. In black and white."

Maggie stared at the list, eyes roving from Aiden's 'SANE', to Bianca's 'CRAZY'. "Look, Robin, I appreciate this, but I don't think this is the solution."

"What are you talking about? 'Cool British Family' or 'Crazy Kane Divas'. Not a hard choice." Overwhelmed, Maggie couldn't begin to conjure up a response. Robin stared at her for a beat, and then back down at her list, playing idly with her pen. "I'm not helping, am I?"

Tired and emotionally drained, Maggie still managed a smile for Aiden's cousin. "Not even close," she admitted solemnly. "But it was a great effort. "

Putting down her decidedly skewed list, Robin turned to face her. "How can I help you?"

The question nearly undid her. Robin was sincere, and the fact that Aiden's family was so willing to at least try and understand her twisted motivations and compulsive behavior only increased her guilt. Rubbing against her clammy face, Maggie let out an unsteady breath. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Just..." Maggie closed her eyes, an attempt to steady herself. "I was going to look for Aiden. I'm worried about where he might be and... he might need someone."

Robin's stare was somber, conflicted. "I think he might want to be alone, Maggie."

"I know." Maggie shut her eyes, tightly against the pain that had settled so routinely inside her. "And God, I know that I'm the last person who has a right to care about him right now, but it doesn't change the fact that I do- you shouldn't be here with me. You should be out there, with him."

Robin put down her pen, a deliberately movement. "Then what?" she asked calmly. "We get drunk and badmouth you? I don't think he's there yet." Maggie couldn't answer. She was tired, so tired, weighted down by her own self loathing and pity that there was hardly room for much else.

But Aiden still lingered inside her, his perfect expression of heartbreak. The fact that the intensity of it frightened her only worsened the situation.

"He needs his family," Maggie said softly. "You shouldn't be with me. I'm just the cheating girlfriend."

Robin was quiet beside her, but Maggie's eyes closed with relief when she bobbed with a shift of weight, and, later, the front door closed.

--

"You listen to me, Kendall! You have NO RIGHT - NONE - to involve yourself IN MY BUSINESS. STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Ryan was nearly spitting in his furious agitation, large finger pointed into Kendall's face, nearly crowding the smaller woman with his muscular frame.

Aiden's reaction were not as quick as they should have been, senses dulled by the alcohol, but after another second of taking in the scene, Ryan and Jonathan both crowding her, Greenlee tugging on Ryan's arm, he nearly skidded off the stool.

"Woah, mate - calm down!"

"Yeah, and get a life!" Kendall snapped, pressed against the bar. "It wasn't me that hired him!"

"Then who did!" Ryan snapped, even as Aiden pressed between them both, carefully depositing himself in front of Kendall, forcing her to stay behind him. Noting the movement, Ryan rolled his eyes. "Aiden, I'm not going to touch her-"

"But coming in and yelling at her in a crowded bar, that's okay?" he retorted, taking a step forward, forcing Ryan back with him. "Look around you, Ryan! You're creating a scene."

Behind his brother, Jonathan craned his neck, scanned the curious crowd. "Like they don't already think I'm a monster. You hear that?" he said to the crowd, tossing his arms up in surrender. "I'm a monster, people! That's me! Jonathan Lavery: Monster!"

"Jonathan, calm down," Greenlee tried. "Ryan, YOU hired Aiden, remember?"

"I hired Aiden to find out who poisoned you," Ryan nearly spit, hand up to stop his wife. "NOT to play conspiracy theory with MY brother."

"You hired me to find out the truth." Aiden's posture was rigid, and in the back of his mind, it surprised him a little, military training coming back in a flash, despite the liquor that addled his brain. "I intend to do that."

"Truth?" Ryan shook his head almost violently. "You let Kendall TAINT you, Aiden! She's getting into your head just like she's getting into your pants!"

"Woah, wait-" Hands on his shoulders, Kendall tried to push around him. "What's going on with Aiden and me is NONE of your business."

"Yeah?" Jonathan asked tersely. "What about your girlfriend, Aiden? Any of her business?"

Aiden felt a flash of something, a mixture of guilt and anger, and it singed him in his gut, snapping something inside of him that made him suddenly want to lunge toward the young prick.

"SOD OFF!" Shrugging off Kendall's hands, Aiden ignored Ryan's hands on his chest. "You don't know SHIT about Maggie and me, all right?"

"Okay, I think things are getting a little out of control," Greenlee began, trying to reach in.

Aiden barely heard her. "Stay out of my life-"

"STAY OUT OF MINE!"

"HEY!" Kendall cut the air with her hand, suddenly in between all three men. "Can we kill the testosterone? Greenlee? Control your husband!"

"Control your one night stand!"

Hands were on his, pulling him back, and only their feminine touch kept him from swinging violently against them.

"What's going on here! AIDEN!" Two brown haired, dark-eyed women now stood in front of him, both grabbing him with immediate possession, two feet further.

"Oh, great!" he heard, an aggravated Kendall quipping, "It's the sanctimonious Santos sisters, sent to judge us for our sins."

"You know what? SHUT UP, Kendall!" Maria snapped, jerking her glare to meet her rival's daughter. "Things are tense enough in here without you sparking the plug."

"Aiden!" Anita's hands were calm and careful, squeezing into his own reassuringly. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maria? Am I not acting decent enough for you?"

"Aiden, what the hell are you doing?" Maria asked, ignoring Kendall completely, dragging his attention to his former lover. "Why are you defending them? You're playing right into their plan."

The word caught him, blinking into his consciousness, forcing his sudden focus. "Plan? What plan?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Hands on her hips, Maria shook her head. "The plan Kendall cooked up to break you and Maggie up."

--

Taking a sip of tepid tea, Maggie leaned over her counter and glanced over the shadows that danced over her moonlit living room, darting over her couch, her coffee table, the stools and the mug she held in her hand.

Familiar, inanimate objects that represented years of memories, vivid as if she were relieving them now, malleable, rushing through her mind as she sucked in another hesitant mouthful of tea.

On the coach, she had made love to Aiden, the same coach Bianca had slept on, found comfort in her sleep. Covered herself and Aiden with the same blanket she had used to cover Bianca.

In this kitchen, Bianca had once protected her from broken glass - the scar on her foot was a tiny line now, tainting her dainty feet.

Swallowing down the bitter liquid, Maggie held the aroma to her nose, seeping it in, trying hard now to ignore the memories, stabbing her intentions and obliterating her future.

Maggie had never stayed long in any place because of the memories. Memories of her mother and Frankie had kept her running, unwilling to create any lasting memories beyond the ones of her childhood - for this very reason. They festered inside her heart, trapped her.

Maggie had wanted to run once and Bianca had stopped her. Maggie had run from Bianca and Aiden had caught her.

In her tiny kitchen, overwhelmed with her memories, she wondered what the hell she had been thinking, letting them both talk her into staying put.

Not particularly inclined to turn on the lights, Maggie rinsed her cup out in darkness, snapping the button on her LCD watch to view the time, and reaching automatically for the pills that bore Anna's name, taking a bottle of water from a cabinet as well.

Carefully, she moved to Jamie's old bedroom, pointedly ignoring the racecar sticker with his name on it she had jokingly once placed there, left only because taking it off would have meant peeling off the paint, and rapping softly with her knuckles.

"Anna?"

Nothing. Maggie bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to wake her up, before she looked again at the pills and finally carefully pushed open the door.

"Anna?"

Her soft words roused her hero, as the tired, pale women twisted on the bed, staring sleepily at the shadowed form in the door.

"I'm sorry," Maggie whispered, indicating the pills in her hand the water, "But it's been four hours, and I think you take these-"

Anna blinked sleepily at her, and frozen, Maggie felt very real fear, that she would judge her now, for what she had done.

Standing there, Maggie realized she wasn't quite sure what she would do, if Anna hated her now.

Anna smiled slowly, nodding, and responding in a dusty voice, "Thank you."

Maggie let out the shaky breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding.

"Okay," she replied, clearing her clogged throat with a cough, coming forward to carefully try to break through the childproof cap.

Her fingers were shaking, and after the second drop of the bottle, Maggie choked in a sudden sob, dropping it in frustration.

A calm hand stilled her. Without a word, Anna quickly opened the bottle, and dropped two pills into her waiting palm. Taking them quickly, she drank the water, and set them both on the coffee table beside them.

In the silence between them, Maggie felt her very real fear return.

"Are you going to talk to me?" she asked, in a halting voice.

Anna's eyes glittered up at hers. "Would you like me too?"

Maggie stared into the wise face, and feeling like a lost child, she shook her head mutely. She had had enough of talking.

"Then we can talk whenever you wish," Anna told her simply, carefully palming her hair. "For now, let's simply rest. Come here."

Drawn into Anna's arms, Maggie felt the press of warm flesh, the safety of boundless love.

Sobbing harshly, she held it inside of her, trembling as Anna simply held her, in Jamie's bed, an oasis from her confusion.

--

Having had problems with alcohol in the past, and her lingering headache from the days before staying vivid in her memory, Bianca found herself wary to step into SOS. Not that drinking was an addiction or even a potential addiction, but her need for her sister's company was almost combated by the fact that SOS was filled with people.

She was in an antisocial mood, the state of things left a lingering longing to be at home with her daughter, wrap her arms around her little girl and never let her go.

Remnants of her conscious warned her against what she was doing, and common sense told her that what she had put Maggie through on that rooftop would only serve to push Maggie further away, but Bianca understood drive and dedication.

At this point, she had no other option.

"Um... excuse me? Are you going in?"

Bianca froze, the familiar voice creating a sudden tension in her spine, and she turned slowly and encountered Robin, Aiden's cousin.

The woman recognized her immediately, eyes turning suddenly cold. "Bianca."

"Hi, Robin."

Robin was a small, pretty girl, with her mother's intense eyes, and slender build, but her eyes were harder, her stance tougher, and the crooked smile that lingered on the woman's lips mimicked her mother on a bad day.

"Do we have anything to say to each other?"

Licking her lips, Bianca let out an easy breath, somehow carelessly expectant of the rant. "I have a feeling you do."

Robin arched an eyebrow, smile broadening in an almost cruel way. "I do. I have a lot to say to you."

"Then say it," Bianca said simply.

Robin shook her head, obviously ready to dive right into it, when the doors swung open, and they were nearly plowed into by a departing couple.

The noise and shouts that carried from inside were enough to break Bianca of the confrontation immediately.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Robin asked, and when Bianca shrugged in bewilderment, the other girl moved forward, Bianca immediately on her heels.

What she saw inside took her breath away, stomach sinking. "Oh, my God..."

Taking in place inside SOS, the most popular club in Pine Valley, was what could only be described as a HUGE ASS SCENE.

Somehow or other, Kendall, Greenlee, Ryan, Jonathan, Maria, Anita AND Aiden, had all decided it would be a good idea to stand there, and shout at each other at the top of their lungs.

In front of an audience.

Bianca's eyes darted around the crowded room, and she shook her head again. "Oh, God, no-"

"What, this surprises you?" Robin snapped beside her. "You started this shit."

"Robin, NOT now," she returned coldly and moved fast, headed for the crowd of family and friends and rivals. "What's going on?"

Anita Santos wore a huge frown, and she shook her head hopelessly, "Bianca, thank God."

"Oh, great!" Kendall crossed her arms, eyes like flint. "Guess what, baby sister? Your friend Anita squealed like a stuffed pig."

"What?"

"This was a plan?" Aiden snapped, and suddenly, Bianca was confronted with Maggie's boyfriend, quiet fury in his face. "This is how you repay me, Bianca? After everything Maggie and I did, you manipulate and deceive, you try to steal my girlfriend!"

"Bianca, I swear, I only told Maria-"

"Who has amazing timing," Greenlee sniffed.

Overwhelmed, Bianca blinked, shaking her head as she darted glances from Aiden's angry face to the group now surrounding her, sides quickly noted and placed.

"Answer me, Bianca!"

Letting out a slow, unsteady breath, she forced herself to remain calm. "Aiden, you're drunk, okay? Can we not do this here?"

"He has a right to be angry, Bianca-"

"Maria, stay the hell out of it!"

"Oh, right!" Robin, apparently, was only too happy to join in, glaring at Kendall. "Because you're the poster girl for sticking her nose out of business that isn't hers?"

"Who the hell is this?" Greenlee asked.

"Okay," Bianca began unsteadily, "Guys-"

"Bianca," Aiden wouldn't let her move around him. "Answer me. Is this really, who you are?"

"Aiden, think about this, okay? There is a crowd WATCHING us-"

"The crowd can SOD OFF!"

"Greenlee? What the hell is going on?" Ryan asked.

"Seriously, who are you!"

"I'm Aiden's cousin," Robin said curtly, "You must be Greenlee. Maggie talked about a pain in her ass-"

Behind Ryan, Bianca noticed Jonathan Lavery eating a cherry, wearing an odd grin.

"You know what, Maria? I don't understand where the hell you get off-"

"Where I get off? I'm not trying to break up a relationship, Kendall!"

"No, you're too busy breaking up your own? How's Zach Slater, Maria?"

"Oh, God, SHUT UP, KENDALL!" Anita barked, loosing her own composure.

"Aiden, let's just go-" Curling an arm around her cousin, Robin tried to tug. "This isn't what you need-"

"I'm not going anywhere until Bianca ANSWERS me," he snapped. Cold dark eyes were fixated on her, and Bianca took in a sad sigh, keeping her place as Aiden came in closer, hands closed into frustrated fists. "So tell me, Bianca - is this who are you? This person who breaks up relationship for the hell of it?"

"That's not what this is-"

"You know what, Kendall? NOT ONE WORD!" Aiden's finger was up, pointing at Kendall warningly. "Bianca put everyone up to this - I want to hear it from her."

The room was fixated on her now, and Bianca was no trapped. In her mind, she understood exactly what this was, how badly this had spun out of her control. Pine Valley deeply entrenched in her own matters of the heart, and in Aiden, she saw the face of a heartbroken man.

She owed him the truth.

Carefully, quietly, she met his stare head on, away from any manipulation and lies. "I'm the person that loves Maggie," she said finally, calm and firm. "And I'm the person that Maggie loves."

"Bullshit."

"Aiden, if I could have done this without hurting you, I would-"

"Maggie loves me," he said tersely. "What you're doing is manipulating her, you're using her old feelings for you-"

"The feelings you knew she had-" Bianca interrupted quietly. "The ones she never stopped having. You blinded yourself deliberately, Aiden. You didn't want to see it. This isn't all my fault."

"Where the hell do you get off-"

"Hey, nosy girl - stay the hell out of it."

"You know what? If you can stick your curly headed phro in this, I think I can have a say-"

Aiden stayed quiet, looking down into soft brown eyes, just like his. Into a figure with dark brown hair, just like his. Into a stubborn, kind soul who wanted a chance for happily ever with Maggie.

Just like him.

He wouldn't hurt her, and Bianca knew it was only because she was a woman.

She closed her eyes as he walked away from them, leaving his family and friends and her own, squabbling like children.

Only Robin noticed him leave, as her eyes locked with Aiden, and she shook her head slightly, pushing past her to go after her cousin.

"Okay..." Bianca whispered, battling a sudden headache. "OKAY! KENDALL!" Snapping her fingers, she got her sister's attention. "That's enough, okay?"

"Bianca, I'm sorry." Anita looked truly sincere, and tired, Bianca only shook her head.

"Let's just drop it now. Please?" Bianca once again appealed to her sister, motioning to the watching crowd, and finally, her sister seemed to come out of her fiery haze. "God..."

The steam had finally dissipated, and while Maria shot her a particularly nasty look, she left at her sister's urging.

Beside them, Ryan looked completely confused. "What just happened?"

Jonathan Lavery only grinned. "Bianca. Fight for your woman. Right on."

Shaking her head in disgust, Bianca turned and exited the bar.

--

Aiden felt heavier than he had ever felt. The dizzy feeling had faded, and it left behind a sober, quiet man consumed with thoughts.

Robin, walking beside him, had tried to talk to him, but he cut her off, shortly, as politely as he could.

There was only one person he wanted to talk to.

Aiden was tired of playing the blind fool.

Quietly, Robin took his keys, and inserted them into the keyhole. "Are you okay?"

"Just open the door, Robin."

Her cousin hesitated, but finally did, jerking the knob and pushing forward, into a darkened apartment.

Seconds later, Maggie emerged from Anna's bedroom, hair disheveled, eyes heavy with sleep.

"You're back."

One look, and the pain came back. Shutting his eyes tightly, Aiden breathed in sharply, and ignoring the quiet Robin, he told her simply, "We have to talk. Now."

They ended up in their bedroom, as Maggie sank down on the bed they shared, as he crossed his arms and told her simply, "Tell me everything you never told me. Tell me because I deserve the truth."

She looked at him, his beautiful Maggie, and inside those eyes was a naked pain that mirrored that ache that nearly swallowed him whole.

And she told him, about Bianca - about what happened on a rooftop with flowers and what happened on the night her sister died. About being carried away with feelings and confusion and promising herself each and every time it was over, only to be sucked in again, like a child caught in a riptide.

In his head, he could picture it, Maggie in Bianca's arms, Maggie loving Bianca the way she told him she loved him.

He had believed it. He had believed her.

He demanded answers, and he asked questions, and Maggie told him the truth.

In it, he lost his strength.

Sinking down beside her, he stared at the blank wall, unsure how to face the wall that had been placed between them.

"You told me you loved me."

"I meant it."

"Did you?" He asked, bitter and empty. "Do you still want to be with me, Maggie?"

Maggie sucked in a sob soaked breath, fragile beside him. "I don't know. Aiden, I'm so confused..."

He shut his eyes tight, wanting to ignore this, avoid it, make it all go away.

"Maggie," he began, marveling at how much it hurt just to say the name, "How can you expect me to want you now?"

It was bitter and angry and cruel, but Aiden was human and broken, and he could think of nothing else to say.

Maggie was silent beside him, until he got his answer. "I don't expect you to," came a dry, dead voice. "I'm not who you thought I was. I never will be again." A bitter, weak laugh came out of her, like china fracturing, bit by bit. "Everything you think is true. I never loved you. I've used you for all these months and I didn't give a damn about you. All I am is a crazy lesbian in denial, who runs to men and uses them for their money."

Shaking his head, her self deprecating words worked a hole in his head. "Maggie..."

"I played you Aiden, and the jig is up."

"Stop it."

"Tell me that's not what you believe."

It was too much, too soon, Maggie battered and tired and when he turned to look into lifeless eyes, he realized that in that moment, his Maggie just stopped trying.

"Maggie-" She was already up, reaching for a sweater and moving toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maggie, you can't leave like this-"

"I can take care of myself," she snapped, jerking out of his grasp, like his touch burned her.

Overwhelmed, Aiden could only watch her go, sinking down on their bed, his head buried in his hands.

--

It was frigid and dark.

Grateful for Jamie's forgotten, left behind jacket, Maggie dug her fingers further into the deep pockets, watching her tennis shoes as they bobbed up and down on the sidewalk, one foot in front of the either, letting the cracks on the sidewalk determine her pace.

Step on a crack, she thought idly, pausing to hop gently over a line, then another, grimacing when it became actual effort to get to the other block of cement.

In the action, she found an ironic déjà vu, a barely there memory of standing outside her apartment like this, in this jacket, skipping crack, overwhelmed by Bianca and her feelings, lost and unsure what to do or where to go.

Shivering, Maggie brought her feet together, glancing up away from the sidewalk and looking over her street, quiet and a little desolate in the late evening hours. The moon was bright and full, and the moonlight cast shadows and beams over cars and street lamps.

Maggie stood on the sidewalk, and remembered that it was that day, months ago, when Aiden found her, told her about Anna and her sickness.

Licking her lips, she didn't even have the strength to cry.

At first she thought she was just imagining things, until the car with the bright headlights shined upon her, and then shut off, and a familiar, darkened shadow of a form lowered the window, as the car rolled up beside her.

"Maggie? What are you doing out here at this time? It's freezing!"

Maggie only stared, taking in the kind brown eyes and the comforting, boyish face.

With nowhere to go, Maggie did the only thing she could think of.

Moving fast, Maggie opened the passenger side of the door and got in. Clicking her seatbelt, she didn't look at Jamie's wondering face.

"Just drive," she told him.

After a minute, he did.

--

_End chapter_


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**Part Thirty-Three**

_You see love-- a tight, thorny thread that you spin in a circle of gold  
You have me to hold me  
a token for all to see  
captured to be yours alone  
And I need just a little more silence,  
and I just need a little more time  
The courage to pull away  
there will be hell to pay  
the deeper you cut to the bone_

Leave me be, I don't want to argue  
I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone  
If I agree, well, it's just to appease you  
Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for 

_-- Time, Sarah Maclachlan_

The back of her crown resting against a familiar headrest, Maggie wondered idly about the passage of time, about circles.

Jamie was quiet beside her, thumbing along the rim of his steering wheel, huddled in his large overcoat, somber expression focused on what little they could see of the park.

With little to say, Maggie had let Jamie take her wherever he wanted, and as a result, they had ended up here, parked in a desolate cement lot, one flickering streetlight and the darkness of the park surrounding them.

Maggie wanted to sink herself into her seat, close her eyes, and not wake up for years.

The keys in the ignition jiggled, as she could feel Jamie shift his large form in his seat. Before long a flannel, slightly smelly jacket was awkwardly placed over her body, Jamie trying his best to be gentle.

He jostled her shoulder and Maggie's eyes shot open with an unintended hiss, arching in the seat and, on instinct, slapping at his hand.

"Stop-"

"Sorry. I'm sorry-" Jamie put both hands in his lap, like a contrite little boy. "I just... you know - you were shivering, and-"

The phrase caught hold of her. "What?"

"I thought you were cold."

Puppy dog eyes stared at her, and Maggie glanced down to her fingertips, curling around the blanket unconsciously. They were shaking, ever so slightly.

"Oh my God," she whispered, biting down on her lip in retaliation, pulling his blanket tighter around her. Turning her head, she looked blankly into the fading image of the woodsy park.

"Maggie, what's wrong?"

She smiled bitterly. "What, you haven't heard?"

Jamie was quiet for a moment. "Right, cause everyone's so damn anxious to talk to me. I'm the town leper, Maggie."

Her mouth curled down, a mimic of disgust, eyes still away from him, on the outside. "Can you blame them?"

Breath hitched in, then rushed out again. "I'm not going to talk about that."

"Why?" she asked tightly. "Why don't you want to talk about it?" He sighed again loudly, and Maggie turned her head, eyes sharp and cold. "No, tell me, Jamie! Tell me how you were so in love with Babe you didn't give a damn about screwing over me, screwing over Bianca, screwing over your own brother-"

"I was trying to fix an impossible situation, Maggie-"

"Bullshit." Maggie's anger was palpable, thickening the air with her own contempt. "You wanted to fix the situation to make it better for you." Jamie's fingers tightened over the steering wheel. He kept his eyes facing forward. "If Babe hadn't just abandoned you, left you to be hanged all on your own, you'd be with her now, with J.R.'s son, raising him and pretending he was yours, playing house and not giving a damn about anything but your own dick."

It was easier to get angry - to face what was in front of her now than what she left behind, to rip into the friend who had betrayed her than to think about who she had betrayed herself.

"I loved Babe," Jamie said finally, the words exploding off his lips like the cork off a bottle. "I loved her, and because of that I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it. You think I wanted to fall in love with my brother's wife? You think I wanted to leave my best friend behind? I loved Babe, and you loved Bianca. I couldn't think-"

"You never think," she muttered.

"Right - I couldn't control myself, Maggie! Maggie, you know as well as I do that if the situation was reversed, and Bianca had taken and kept Babe's baby and you found out-"

"Bianca DID take her baby!" Maggie snapped, losing control. "Remember! She did and when they told her that baby wasn't hers, her own Miranda, she went back to the hospital and she put that beautiful baby girl back into the SKANK's arms." Her head was pounding, her breath was fast, uneven. "Don't ever compare your baby stealing bitch to Bianca, Jamie. It's not the same thing - it'll never be the same thing."

Jamie's eyes glittered with resentment, but in the wake of her outburst, the anger slowly began to dissolve, and his expression changed, mouth closing, a hard swallow visible at his throat.

Anger suddenly became uncertain, when Jamie's voice now was tainted with wonder. "You still love her."

She closed her eyes against the truth of it, palm fisting around the cloth of the blanket.

"Maggie... why are you here?"

Breathless, thoughts whirling and mind threatening to explode, Maggie ached for the numb feeling of distraction.

Looking at Jamie, she took in the familiar face.

Without another word, she reached forward to grab hold of his collar, pulling towards herself, until she could move her mouth hungrily against his.

Instantly, she felt him respond, and curling her hand into soft sandy brown hair, Maggie deepened the kiss, inviting him in further, suddenly desperate to forget.

--

He gave her an hour.

An hour before he could no longer stand it, before he jerked open the bedroom door and pulled his black coat from it's place on the rack.

"What's going on?" Glancing up from the living room, Robin looked immediately confused.

"Has Maggie called you?" he asked immediately, stuffing his keys in his pocket.

"Maggie? No!" Robin straightened, knees on the cushions as she peer from over the top of the couch. "I thought she was in there with you!"

"She's been gone for an hour," Aiden murmured. "A bloody hour with no call-"

"Where did Maggie go?" Anna's tone was stern, already alert and awake, as she strode into the living room, rubbing at the lines of sleep on her face.

"I don't know!" he snapped, "We had a fight and she walked out-"

"You let her walk out."

The accusation in Anna's voice wasn't what he cared to hear. "We had a fight, Anna. She's been cheating on me for months - I think I have to right to be a little angry-"

"Of course you do." Anna's arms were crossed, eyes narrowed into slits. "So you let a defenseless, confused, scared girl with her arm in a sling and her leg in a cast go parading outside in the middle of the night?"

"Anna, I'm already worried sick-"

"Aiden, she's confused," Robin interjected, already moving off the couch. "And she's in no shape to be wandering around like Kerouac."

"Aiden, find that girl," Anna whispered quietly. "Because if you don't, she will run."

"Run?" Aiden snapped. "Run where?"

Robin licked her lips, looking between them. "To Bianca, maybe?"

"Robin, that isn't what I-"

Aiden shut his eyes and cursed out loud, not bothering to apologize as he turned on his heel and jerked open the door, leaving them behind.

--

Kissing Maggie was a habit that Jamie had never forgotten.

He kissed her hard, reveling in sweet lips and the familiar contact, solace in the desolation he had slid into himself.

It was unconscious, a reaction he couldn't quite help, until the kiss ended abruptly, and Maggie stared into his face, hard eyes inches from his own, warm breath chilling on his wet lips.

"No," she breathed suddenly, as the dizzy feeling began to dissolve, and Jamie's brain began to catch up. "I'm not going to do this-"

Shaking himself out of his arousal, Jamie could only stutter in his bewilderment. "Maggie-"

"NO, Jamie." She shoved him hard, with genuine strength. "I'm not going to screw myself out of this one."

"What are you talking about?" Her free hand fumbled for her door, and struggling, Jamie lunged to hold her still. "Maggie-"

"Don't! DON'T, JAMIE!" The door clicked open, and she nearly fell out of her seat.

"Maggie, Maggie!"

"Leave me alone, Jamie!"

"All right!" Hands up, he tried to stay still. "I'm not touching you- just tell me what's wrong-" She hobbled fast, not looking back, and Jamie sucked in his breath. "Dammit-" Scrambling for the lock, he pushed at his own door, stepping out into the chilly air. "MAGGIE!" he shouted into the darkness, looking frantically into the dark woods. "It's the middle of the night! Just let me take you home!"

Already, Maggie was disappearing into the shadowed, darkened park.

Jamie shook his head, going back to his trunk, and jerking it up, searching blindly for his flashlight.

Maggie was already hidden in darkness.

Jamie slammed the trunk closed.

"Shit."

--

Bianca brought the red wine to her mouth, letting the aroma linger in her nostrils before sucking in a rather unladylike gulp.

"So how much did my big mouth set us back tonight?"

Swallowing, Bianca regarded her strangely apologetic sister, staring at her with an almost timid expression.

"Kendall, it's okay..." She felt weak, placing the wine glass deliberately on the coffee table. "This is my fault - I didn't think -" She closed her eyes, rubbing her fingers along her temple. "Okay, I did, but I didn't... God."

"Bianca..."

"I just..." Bianca bit her lip, sudden self loathing making her shudder. "I just thought when the truth came out it would be quiet - that maybe Maggie could tell Aiden or... I didn't think-"

"You didn't think?" Kendall's voice seemed like a cross between amusement and incredulous disbelief. "Bianca, I warned you Kendall and I would play dirty!"

"I know, I know!" Bianca shook her head. "I told you, it's my fault. I should have been there for Maggie - I thought I was going to be. And now-"

"And now Aiden's gone home and probably dumped her on her ass and she's going to blame you?" Kendall's tone was hesitant.

Lifting her head up, Bianca traced a manicured fingernail around the edge of her wine glass. Her smile was bittersweet. "Almost ironic, isn't it?"

"What, that you started this because you couldn't bear the thought of not having any more Maggie love and now there exists the very real possibility that she'll hate you forever once she finds out that her name was the warcry at SOS?" Kendall flashed her own weak smile. "No, why do you ask?"

Bianca had to laugh helplessly. It was the only option she could think of instead of crying.

A sudden explosion of bangs against her door caused her to jump in her nearly, nearly toppling over the wine glass.

"What the-"

Glancing at the clock, Bianca shot her sister a bewildered glance.

"Who the hell is coming by at this hour!"

"Whoever it is," Bianca breathed, rising to her feet. "They're going to wake Miranda-"

Moving fast, she bit back her annoyance and opened the door. "Look, we have a baby sleeping..."

The words died in her mouth as a handsome, pissed off Aiden glared at her, breathing hard.

"Nothing's changed," he said gruffly. "But she's not picking up the phone and I'm bloody worried sick. So just tell me she's here and she's safe, and I'll go."

The words sunk in, but they didn't make sense. Mind whirling, Bianca only continued to stare, mouth open.

"Bianca."

"What?" She finally sputtered. "Who?" When he stared incredulously, the answer came immediately, jerking into her heart with a stutter of sudden panic. "Maggie?"

"I'm not here to drag her off, Bianca," he spat, his words hard. "But she's not picking up her cell phone. Just tell me she's safe and I'll-"

"Aiden, she's not here!" Losing herself, she nearly shouted the last word, and wincing immediately, she waited, until the telltale wail of a baby caused her to lose her breath.

"It's okay!" Kendall said immediately, when Bianca looked at her imploringly, already heading for the bedroom. "I'll take care of it."

Turning back, she kept her hand on the door, focusing in on what Aiden was saying.

Maggie's boyfriend's expression was quickly changing, guarded face losing the angry expression as the realization of what she was saying filtered in. "She's not here?"

"No, she's not-" Bianca made herself stop, suck in a swallow before she whispered furiously, "You lost Maggie!"

Aiden rolled his eyes, huffing slightly. "We had a fight, Bianca. That shouldn't be a surprise after what happened tonight."

"And what, she took off? You let her?"

"I didn't let her-"

"She has a cast on! She's walking around like a hobbit!"

"Don't tell me Maggie's never run out on you."

Bianca's unexplainable anger at Aiden was hard to control, as her eyes closed and she took in the severity of the situation. Turning back into her apartment, she grabbed hold of her black jacket. "Kendall! Kendall!"

Jogging out with a sniffling baby Miranda, Kendall bounced the baby on her hip. "What?"

"Maggie's missing-" Bianca breathed, tugging on the jacket. "I'm going with Aiden-"

"What?" Fisted hands in his pocket, Aiden didn't look too keen on the idea. "Despite your gallant effort, Bianca, she's my girlfriend. At least for now, so until you get notice-"

"Aiden, I can go with you or I can find her on my own."

Her expression was stony and stubborn, and for good reason. As Aiden searched her face, she gave him no sympathy for the simple truth: she knew Maggie better than he did - she stood a better change of finding her first - and if she found her alone-

"Fine," he snapped. "Let's go-"

Looking beseeching at Kendall, her sister only waved her off. "I can handle the baby, go. It's fine."

Gratefully, Bianca came forward to plant a distracted kiss on Miranda's cheek, and then on Kendall's, before turning toward the door and regarding her rival.

"Let's go."

--

Tired and out of breath, Maggie knew how to get to the boathouse with her eyes closed.

Her cellphone buzzed insistently inside her coat, and Maggie, taking care as she lifted her heavy cast onto the stairs and teetered herself up, willed it to just shut up.

On the last step, she closed her eyes, and deliberately reached inside, not bothering to find out who the caller was, before shutting it off.

"Not in the mood to talk, huh?"

"SHIT!" The gravely voice that came out from the darkness startled her, fear spiking into her as she nearly jumped a foot in the air, losing her grip on her phone as it clattered to the stairs, and then off. Scrambling, Maggie grabbed hold of the railing with her free hand, eyes wide as she now barely made out the figure turned in her direction.

"Maggie! I'm sorry! Are you-" Holding on tightly to the rail like a child to her mother's leg, Maggie couldn't control her erratically beating heart, as Jonathan Lavery stepped into the moonlight, concern on his handsome features. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What the..." Closing her eyes, Maggie pressed her forehead against the wood, trying hard to recover. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jonathan was holding a bag of greasy french-fries, and he was chewing on them methodically as he arched an eyebrow, turning back to the emptiness of the boathouse. "Late night snack," he said, as Maggie simply glared. "Want one?"

"No thank you," she said stiffly, not quite ready to let go of the railing. Jonathan arched an eyebrow.

"Need some help there?" he asked her, small smile darting onto his features.

"No, I'm fine-" she snapped, pride causing her to straighten, and carefully, let go of the wood. With a relieved breath, she managed to stay upright.

Jonathan shot her a smile, digging into his bag and pushing another couple fries into his mouth. "What are you doing out here, Maggie? I mean, me - I don't really sleep well - but it's the middle of the night. Not really safe for a small girl like you, especially in your condition."

Something about the way he said it sent a sudden chill down her spine, but as she hitched in her breath and stared hard at him, the troublesome Lavery had already settled back down on the docks, more interested, it seemed, in his french fries than her.

"My condition?" she asked, stilted.

Mouth full, he rushed to chew through his food, indicating with a grunt and a motion of his hand to her cast and her arm. "You know - the cast. The sling. You've had an incredible month, Maggie Stone."

He was... odd.

Maggie sighed raggedly, looking down at Jonathan, sitting in the exact same spot she had so often rested with Bianca. "Why are you being weird?"

"I'm not being weird."

"Yes, you are. You're..."

"Nice?" he asked, eyebrow arching. When she rolled her eyes, he grinned sheepishly. "Yeah... I have my good days, Maggie - you just seem to catch me on my worst, lately."

"Like burning Bianca's shirt?"

"Mmm..." he said, nodding, looking almost sheepish. "Definitely not my best show of character." When Maggie shook her head, he just shook it right back. "Hey..." He shrugged. "I was being loyal to my brother. He's been the only guy to give me a chance..." Maggie watched as Jonathan trailed off, losing himself into whatever world he suddenly went into. Sadness lurked over his features. "He took care of us - as kids. Protected us."

Something about the wording, the way he said it, seemed horribly familiar. Shuddering, she took a tentative step forward. "From who?"

Shaken, Jonathan locked gazes with her, and at her beseeching look, suddenly laughed nervously. "It doesn't matter. Besides, you don't need me spilling my guts - I definitely don't deserve it. And you need your space, especially after what happened at the SOS with your boyfriend and Bianca. Look, I'll just go - give you some time-"

He was moving fast, but the passing phrase he just dropped made her suddenly reach out, catch hold of his forearm. "Wait - what?"

Blinking, Jonathan looked down at her hand on his arm, then up again. "What?" Her stare was curious, demanding, but blank. Jonathan's eyes widened. "Oh, man... you didn't know."

Blood rushing into her ears, Maggie only held on tighter. "Know what?"

--

"God!"

The frustrated exhalation burst out of Bianca's lips as soon as she pushed out of the cabin. Following closely behind, Aiden wore a tense, irritated frown.

"You didn't think I tried David's?" He asked, kicking at the wooden railing, breath a small cloud of fog from his lips.

"Where else?" Bianca closed her eyes, obviously agitated, nervously pinching strands of hair and sliding them behind her ear. "You know what? I know it's cold. But we have to try the boat house."

"The boathouse."

At the incredulous statement, Bianca's eyes narrowed to slits, tone tempered with barely restrained contempt. "Yes, the boathouse. Maggie and I used to go there all the time. It was our..." she sighed, losing her strength, leaning on the porch railings. "Our safe place."

Bianca's liberal use of the word 'our' created an unconscious shudder, as Aiden rolled his shoulders to control himself. "You think she'll want anything to do with your and your safe place?" Jaw hardening, Bianca glared. Aiden took in the beautiful face, the stony angles, porcelain features. "How many times?"

"Excuse me?"

He kept completely still, staring hard at Bianca. "How many times did she kiss you and come home to me?"

"Oh, God..." Bianca breathed out unsteadily. "Aiden-"

"Come on, " he said, accent thick in his agitation. "You told everybody else! I was practically the last bloke to know! Why don't you tell me!"

"Aiden, it's not about that!"

"THE HELL IT'S NOT!" The pounding headache, the increasing pressure, just got worse, and Aiden felt himself suddenly explode. Hands came out, as Aiden pounded hard on the railing, causing Bianca to jump with the force of it. "THE HELL. IT'S NOT." Coming forward, Aiden stepped closer, looking hard into her face. "WE LOVED each other, Bianca. And you had your chance. She gave it to you - you blew it. You ignored her. She told you she loved you and you patted her on the head like a school girl, told her it was lovely and to keep on doing it, and then left her hanging out to dry like a suffocating fish. And we WERE happy, Bianca. We could have been happy! But screw that!" Turning, Aiden threw his hands up in the air. "Because Bianca Montgomery wasn't happy, and if the Kanes aren't happy, forget everything else!"

Bianca was breathing hard, head shaking, form trembling. "And that makes what you did okay? Yes, I made a mistake. Yes, I was blind and scared and suffocating because I had LOST MY DAUGHTER. I broke Maggie's heart, and every part of me regrets that. But you knew - you KNEW she loved me. You KNEW how much. If you loved her you wouldn't have swept in and given her your family to cling to. If you loved her you would have come to me. You would have kicked my ass and told me how BLIND I was, and you would have told me how much I hurt Maggie, because you knew she loved me - but no." Aiden swallowed, as Bianca came forward, stepping close to him. "NO - YOU had to go, and take her when she was desperate to forget. You wanted her for yourself. This wasn't ABOUT MAGGIE, it was about YOU getting the girl for once because YOU were tired of always being the nice guy and losing out-"

"You think I'm a nice guy?" he snapped, finger pointed in her face. "I'm not a nice guy, Bianca!"

"Damn right!"

In the darkness, they stared at each other, breathing like angry bulls.

Aiden closed his eyes and took a step back, unable to shake the reality of the fact that Bianca was a woman - and women were not to be touched.

"Let's get one thing straight," he said, trying hard to be calm. "I was in Intelligence. I killed people. I did things that weren't moral or just. They were bloody cold." Licking his lips, he regarded her. "If I wanted to I could destroy you. If I was as selfish as you paint me to be I could have used whatever means necessary to bring you down. But I won't. And you know what?" He managed a hard, cold smile. "You're going to do it all on your own. And I'll be waiting, when Maggie's finally free of you."

Bianca's eyes shimmered in the dark, staring at him with newfound recognition, and for the first time, a little bit of fear.

"Boathouse?" he asked, and moved down the porch steps, away from Bianca.

--

"Oh my God..."

Maggie sunk down on the wooden bench. Her head was ringing, whirling with graphic depictions of what Jonathan had described for her, in vivid Technicolor.

"Oh, God... Maggie-" She was trembling, shaking and unable to stop. "Maggie, I'm sorry..."

"Don't," she whispered, as tentative hands gently touched her, then just as quickly moved away. "I just... I can't believe..."

In SOS. All of it in SOS -

"Maggie, it'll blow over." Jonathan sat carefully beside her, but Maggie almost didn't hear him, as she closed her eyes, and inhaled sharply. "Look... hey - it's just gossip."

"It's not just... GOSSIP," Maggie bit sharply through ground teeth. "It's my life. My sexuality. My lover-"

"And they'll get over it. Look, they're just people. You don't think I've had my share of gossip since I got here? My brother was the head of Cambias Industries! I was front page news!"

Maggie found herself chuckling bitterly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hey - what, few months later? People don't even remember my name."

"People tend to remember the name Bianca Montgomery," she said methodically, lifting her eyes to meet his. "Believe me."

Mouth pressed together, Jonathan clearly didn't know how to respond to that.

Blowing out an unsteady breath, Maggie's free hand wrapped tighter around the planks.

"Hey." A gentle pressure on her shoulder, just as quickly letting know. "I know we've got our... past, Maggie, but... I know what it's like to be caught between a rock and a hard place. I can be a friend if you need me. Okay?"

Raising her head, Maggie looked deeply into the dark, handsome features of Jonathan Lavery. His mouth broadened into a smile. "I have a feeling we could be friends."

"There you are." Boots pounded heavily on the porch, and Maggie blinked, discovering Jamie Martin glaring down at her, out of breath and obviously annoyed. "You don't go running into the middle of the woods in the middle of the night, Maggie! It's dangerous!"

"Yeah, I was just telling her that," Jonathan quipped.

Jamie blinked, finally registering the other man. "What are you doing here with him!" he asked sharply. "Isn't that the guy who burned Bianca's shirt?"

"Aren't you the guy who stole Bianca's baby?" Jonathan returned. His eyes locked on Maggie. "Is he stalking you or something?"

"Oh, screw you, man!" Jamie shook his head, irritated enough not to care. "Come on, Maggie, it's late. I'm taking you home."

Blowing out her breath, Maggie's mouth tightened, fingers tightening around the wood. "Jamie, I don't want to go home-"

"Look, I'm sorry, all right? I screwed up!" Coming forward, he knelt in front of her. "You can be pissed at me, that's fine! But I'm not leaving you here alone with this guy! Let me take you home!"

"I think I can take of her." Jonathan's voice was hard, and Maggie licked her lips, glancing between the two men, as Jamie rose to his full height, and glared into the skinnier face.

"Yeah? Think you can take care of me? Cause that's the only way in hell I'm leaving you alone with her."

Maggie was not in the mood for the display. "Oh, God-" Rolling her eyes, she teetered to her feet. "It's too fucking late for a guy fight, all right? Jamie, come on-"

Tugging on Jamie's jacket, Maggie tried to drag him with her.

"Maggie, are you sure you're all right with this guy?" Jonathan cocked his head, eyes narrowed.

"She'll be fine -" Maggie kept pushing, until Jamie finally started to move. "Stay the hell away from her, buddy."

"I think that's her choice, BUDDY." Maggie reached the stairs, turning back to him. Jonathan hadn't moved. Tipping his head, he smiled. "I meant what I said, Maggie."

She looked into the face, the kind smile.

"Okay, we're going." Suddenly hissing in, Maggie yelped when she was literally swept off her feet and held tightly to Jamie's chest. Jonathan raised a hand in salute, as Maggie watched him, Jamie carrying her off.

--

The boathouse was empty. Maggie had simply disappeared.

Bianca found herself actually close to panicking now, as she closed her eyes and let out another frustrating sigh, grabbing a wooden oar and shoving it aside. "There has to be someplace we haven't looked."

"We've been bloody everywhere," Aiden said, eyes shut tight, fingers counting the places. "Myrtle Fargate's, SOS, the bloody dorms, the library at the bloody school, the hospital, the dive bars-"

"I know, I know but..." Bianca fell onto the wooden bench, fingering the cold wood. "There has to be some place we haven't looked. There has to be. I can't consider the other option."

Aiden froze, looking back at her inquisitively. "What other option."

"Option #1 in the Maggie Book of Wisdom," Bianca mumbled miserably, looking up at him. "When in doubt - run like hell."

Even as she said it, the possibility made her shiver, close her eyes and swallow. When she opened them again, Aiden was still staring at her, increasing worry in his expression.

"She has no money," he said suddenly. "No clothes - she didn't even take her keys."

"It wouldn't stop her." Bianca licked her lips. "If she's that upset - she's got fight or flight HONED. Whenever things got difficult that's the first thing she would do. I used to keep her here, but -"

"But she just may have gotten the push she needed to leave for good," he finished. Bianca locked a somber gaze. "Dammit," he whispered, rubbing into his neck. "You know, if you were the one to make her stop running, it's bloody brilliant that you'd be the one to start her back up, isn't it?"

The phone rang, cutting into his sarcastic, angry statement. Fumbling with it, Bianca held it immediately up to her face. "Hello?"

"Bianca?" The voice familiar, but so unexpected, it took her a beat before the name registered. "Bianca?"

"Jamie!"

"Yeah - look, I'm sorry - I know you want to hear from me, but-"

Bianca deflated, disappointment palpable, shaking her head at an expectant Aiden, who turned away in disgust. "Jamie, you'd be right, especially now-"

"But I'm at home, and Maggie-"

The name caught her attention, air catching in her throat. "Maggie?"

"Yeah - I found her on the street, and she didn't want to go back to Aiden's, I tried to take her to you, but she's... she's really pissed off, and-"

"And, what?" Bianca clutched tighter to the phone, holding on for dear life. "Is she okay?"

A second, and then a labored sigh. "Yeah, she's fine. I guess. But she wouldn't go anywhere, so... she's gonna spend the night here with me-"

She closed her eyes in sudden relief. "We'll be right there-"

"No, Bianca-"

Shutting the phone, she turned to Aiden, catching his attention with the look on her face. "What?"

"Well, I forgot the Maggie Cardinal rule number two," she said heavily.

"Which is?"

Bianca offered a flat look. "When confused, run to Jamie." Aiden narrowed his eyes. "He's her buffer. She's at his apartment right now."

"Guess there was a place we didn't look," he said, hand on the small of her back, already leading her down the stairs, away from the boathouse.

--

He hadn't meant for them to come over.

Now, Jamie found himself standing in front of Maggie's lovers, both glaring at him like he was the devil himself.

Both were tall and imposing, in their dark trench coats and matching frowns, dark hair and big dark eyes. They looked like twins, and Jamie frown bitterly, wondering if Maggie ever noticed her very telling similar taste in both sexes.

"Guys, she doesn't want to see either of you," he snapped, hands in front of his body. "Okay? She's really friggin' pissed."

"So she's staying with you!" Maggie's boyfriend, his dad's old mate, had obviously not lost any sleep over jailing his son. "I'm not quite sure that's the best idea."

"Yeah, Jamie, you know? She doesn't like you much either, " Bianca offered.

"Yeah, you're right!" he whispered, furiously, glancing back to his tiny bathroom, water still spurting, signifying Maggie's attempt to shower. "And that should tell you just how PISSED she is, okay? So, just... let her stay with me for the night. She's safe here."

"You know, I'm not quite sure I buy that."

"Yeah, well believe it." Bianca narrowed her eyes, and Aiden only glared harder. "Hey, I understand you two kinda hate me, but Maggie was my best friend-"

"Emphasis on _was_," Bianca said sharply. He nearly winced, breathing in unsteadily as he tore his gaze from Bianca's angry face.

The noise of water blasting from the shower stopped, and Jamie swallowed hard.

"It doesn't mean I stopped caring about her. She trusts me enough to stick around, I'll take care of her." When they continued to stare, he sighed raggedly. "I'm not gonna sleep with her, all right? She just needs a place to crash - cause you two screwed it up so badly!"

"Then let us take her somewhere else," Aiden responded evenly. "Myrtle Fargate's or-"

Jamie let out a bitter, angry laugh. "She wants to stay here. And as long as she wants to, she can."

"I'm not going to leave her with you," Aiden snapped.

"And what right do you have to dictate where the hell I stay?"

Jamie froze, and let out a labored sigh, stepping aside and looking back, as Maggie hobbled into the living room, hair wet and left arm gingerly out of her sling, dressed in her dark pants and dark tanktop.

Maggie's eyes were slate - cold. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Bianca tossed Jamie was worried glance. "Maggie, we were worried."

"Oh, were you? I'm sorry." Maggie's tone was fake politeness, edged in bitterness. "I see you two had no problem hooking up again. Did you run into anymore bars - scream at each other. Throw things?"

"Maggie, that's not fair."

Maggie slid her eyes over to Aiden. The dark glance was enough to shut him up. "I'm not fair, Aiden - you knew that. What are you doing here? Bianca?"

"Maggie-"

"I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you." Maggie's face was dark, and Jamie inhaled uneasily, crossing his arms over his broad chest and settling against the sofa, purposely making an effort to stay the hell out of this.

"Maggie, I know we've got our problems, but this is not the way to handle it."

"You're right." Maggie turned, offered a sunny smile. "Your way, is to scream at a lot of people in the middle of a crowded bar. I know this is a little too private for you two, but it'll just have to do."

"Maggie, what happened..." Bianca was actually stuttering now, so unnerved by Maggie's cold demeanor she had no idea what to say. "It wasn't planned."

"No? Not part of your amazingly clever plan to break me and Aiden up? Congratulations, Bianca." Her attention turned to Aiden, as she said flatly, "Mission Accomplished."

Jamie jerked his head to Aiden, as the older man looked almost stricken, focus entirely on his young girlfriend. "Maggie, we're not broken up, yet."

"Oh, so it's just a matter of time then? Let me save you the trouble." And she hobbled away, back turned away from them.

"Maggie-"

They didn't get it.

"I think you guys should leave." He stood, stepping between them and Maggie, arms crossed, stance firm. "She'll be fine." When they only stood there, he swallowed. "There's nothing you can do now," he whispered furiously. "She wants nothing to do with you! Let her sleep it off! She's PISSED."

Finally. FINALLY, they seemed to get it. As Aiden stared hard at Maggie, and then at Bianca, before walking out of the apartment, shutting the door almost violently behind him.

Jamie was left with Bianca, brown eyes beseechingly on Maggie. When she glanced at Jamie, he shook his head minutely.

Bianca finally hung her head, blowing out raggedly. "Take care of her, okay?" His old friend had no choice but to leave, walking out of his apartment.

In the silence, Jamie found his nervous adrenaline at a high speed, as he turned and discovered Maggie, sitting on his couch, fumbling with the sling she had taken apart, staring at the thing with dead eyes.

Coming forward gingerly, Jamie sunk down beside her, and drew his hands into his lap. Confronted with the magnitude of Maggie's predicament, Jamie had to admit something to himself.

He had no idea what to do.

--

Sniffing in the delicate scent of her earl grey tea, Erica Kane decided, it would be a good day.

Basking in the glow that came from the morning rays of sunshine, she stood on the uplifted platform of her bedroom, sighing to herself, pulling the carefully woven silk kimono further against her body, kissing her skin with the soft fabric.

The bedroom door opened, and Erica's lover stepped into the room, looking severe and stern and so JACK.

"Jack," she smiled, and opened her arms. "Isn't it a beautiful morning?"

The look on his face told her plainly, he didn't agree. Almost immediately, her smile froze. "Jack? What is it?"

Her finance's wore a solemn frown. "I think you should take a look at this." In his hands were the local tabloids. She rolled her eyes.

"Jack, those are rubbish. You know that. Whatever they're saying, it can't be as bad-"

"Erica, you need to see it." Holding it up against his chest, Jack gave her a perfect view of the headline.

Erica stared at it. And stared. And kept staring.

It seemed unwilling to sink in.

**LESBIAN KANE IN BITTER LOVE TRIANGLE. **

And her Bianca, her baby, front and center.

**EXCLUSIVE PICTURES. **

**THE WOMAN WHO BROKE BIANCA'S HEART.**

"Oh, dear."

And then the world got fuzzy, and her legs gave out.

--

_End chapter_


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**Part Thirty-Four**

_love can be so strange  
don't it amaze you?  
every time you give yourself away  
it comes back to haunt you  
love's an elusive charm and it can be painful  
to understand this crazy world  
but you're not gonna crack  
no you're never gonna crack_

run my baby run my baby run  
run from the noise of the street and the loaded gun  
to late for solutions to solve in the setting sun  
so run my baby run my baby run 

-- Run Baby Run, Garbage

Exhausted, Maggie slept curled up on his bed like the dead; without snoring, without moving.

Jamie had become something of an insomniac in the wake of his misadventures, much of his time spent staying away and pondering the past, living in it, facing the present never the best alternative.

Through the night, however, he just watched Maggie, mind curiously alert, as he sat on the couch with the Paid Programming buzzing on the television, drinking his coffee bitter and cold.

The hours past, as he pondered Maggie, and wondered what on earth could have happened in the short months they had been apart, that would have left them both desolate and broken.

He found himself eying Maggie's cast, the way she slept carefully on one shoulder, and felt the guilt pervade the sense of justice he had built up against J.R. and even his father.

He had no excuse for Maggie.

Flitting in and out of sleep, it was ten am when he was jostled awake by his sudden roommate, when Maggie, looking alert and dry eyed, pursed her mouth in a regretful frown and stiffly asked him for help with putting on her sling.

"Sure," he said, pushing up and rubbing distracted against his ribbed tank top, scooting over and allowing Maggie to sink in hesitantly beside him, handing him the mixture of strappy thingies and cloth. He stared at it like it were a belligerent spider. "How do you do this?"

"Oh, look-" Maggie pointed as well as she could, holding her shoulder obediently against her chest. "This one goes here, and then you hook this over-"

"Oh..." Carefully, he smoothed dark hair away from her shoulder, trying hard to fit the straps delicately against the small bone structure. But his hands were clumsy and large, and unexpectedly nervous, Jamie made too sharp a tug, one that didn't go unnoticed, when Maggie hissed, wincing.

"Oh, God- I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Springing his hands back, Jamie rushed through his apology. "Are you okay?"

Biting her lip, Maggie took a moment to compose herself, before she rubbed gently at her sore shoulder and secured the strap as best she could. "I'm fine," she said after a minute. "It's just... a little bruised-" Fumbling with the fabric, she shook her head in distaste. "I hate this thing."

"How long do you have to have it on?"

"Another few weeks," she answered. "Wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the damn cast- it comes off in two weeks." She shot him wry grin. "Cause I was so lucky - I only fractured my ankle. I didn't break it."

"That... is lucky." The answer was sarcastic, but the small grin faded at the very real pain on Maggie's features, as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch, clearly annoyed by her now restricted lifestyle. "Maggie, I'm sorry-"

"Jamie..." Her tone was frank, firm, breathless. "Don't, okay? I'm done. I'm done feeling sorry for myself. I'm done blaming everyone else. I'm done hating and loving and caring." She turned her head and caught his expression. "I'm going to move on with my life."

He almost believed her. "Is that what you want?"

"What other choice do I have?" He didn't want to say it, but his wry grin and her own roll of her eyes gave away the hidden conversation, as she breathed out, "That's not an option anymore. I need time on my own." Eyes on the floor, Maggie sighed out raggedly, gnawing at her bottom lip. "Jamie... I think about Aiden and Bianca, and I can't even... I can't even separate them in my head right now. I don't think that's normally."

"So you'd rather do away with them both completely?" She shrugged as best she could. "Maggie, these feelings come from somewhere."

"And I did a hell of a job ignoring them for a long time." Maggie flashed him a resolute, grim stare. "I can do it again."

"Easier said than done, believe me." Maggie's eyes were fixated on the floor, far away from him. "Maggie, I know you don't want to hear this-"

"I don't-"

"But they're waiting on you. As much as you don't like it, this ball is in your court. You have to make a decision-" With a rush of breath, Maggie teetered to her feet, crossing her free arm over the bound, stepping away from him to stand in the middle of his living room, back to his words.

He fell silent, mouth closing, shutting tight.

"Do you know what I want to do?" she asked into the silence. "All I want to do, is go to school, and withdraw from my spring classes. I want to get well, and I want to find a job. I want to go to the beach, and ignore everything and everybody, until I can get my head straight. Until I can breathe."

Sitting on his couch, looking up at his best friend, his roommate, and his old lover, Jamie didn't know what to tell her.

Maggie didn't always know what she wanted, but there was instances, that Jamie knew, it was what she needed.

"Okay," he said simply. "I'll drive you. Wherever you want to go."

She turned her head, met his gaze, startled surprise overtaking her beautiful face. "Jamie, I'm not asking you to-"

"Maggie, you're the most important thing in my life right now." The words were sincere, and Jamie found himself pondering them as they flowed from his mouth. "I'm not going to let you down this time."

She kept staring at him, until finally, he saw a glimmer of a small, relieved smile.

--

Bianca had learned very quickly to become a morning person.

Truthfully, motherhood had been an adjustment for her, but it had been a challenge she had taken on gladly and fiercely, grateful every time she awoke to the cry of a monitor, and for poopy stained diapers and the messy burps and accidents that came with a child.

Sometimes, she found herself just holding Miranda, clutching to her so tightly she didn't realize it was bother Miranda until the baby girl squealed in protest.

Now, her heart curiously numb, Bianca made an effort to smile for her baby girl, carefully spooning in the stewed carrots, watching as Miranda shot her a orange-y grin, smacking chubby palms against the baby chair.

"Are you happy, Miranda?" Miranda gurgled, kicking up her booty-ed feet and nearly upsetting the tray that secured her. "Yeah..." Bianca's smile was small, but she held it. "Come on, one more- just take half-"

The spoon wavered suddenly, her words coming back to haunt her, as they took Maggie's inflection, Maggie's tone.

_Now one more?" Bianca groaned, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "One more for the baby?" She shot her an even glare. "Here, take half-" Maggie shoved the fork, laden with the traditional amazingly delicious breakfast, right up to her face._

The spoon moved of it's own volition, and shaken, Bianca realized her daughter was actually reaching for the spoon herself, obviously frustrated with the tease.

"Oh, baby! I'm sorry!" She gave the child a proper spoon, careful to spoon the rest away from her chin. "I don't know what's wrong with your Mommy, lately."

The phone rang, interrupting breakfast time. Reaching over, Bianca caught the cordless, balancing it between her shoulder and her ear. "Hello?"

"Bianca?"

Bianca frowned, recognizing Kendall's voice immediately, despite some sort of high pitched screaming clouding around her sister.

"Kendall?" Wincing, she held the phone a little further away. "What's going on!"

"Bianca," Kendall said, as calm as could be. "I think it would be a good idea that you come down to Fusion right now."

"-TELL HER I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS IS RIGHT-"

Bianca blinked, straightening up, bewildered beyond belief. "Kendall?"

"One second, Binks," Kendall said sweetly, before the noise immediately muffled. Bianca waited, ears straining, as she heard once again, filtered screaming and screeching, and suddenly once again, Kendall came back. "Okay, yes, I think Mother would really like you here right now."

"-KANE ALL OVER THE PAPERS!"

Swallowing, Bianca felt a sudden sense of dread. "Kendall? What happened?"

"Well..." Kendall answered flatly, just barely edging out her mother's screams. "There seems to be a small matter of a story in a tabloid."

--

"Where are you going?"

Anna's voice was almost melodic, and it caught Aiden just as his hands were closing around the doorknob, pulling the wooden door away from it's lock. Stiffening, he sighed. "I'm going to see Maggie."

"No, you're not."

It was hard to keep the irritation from showing. Turning to face his aunt, he discovered the older woman sitting casually on the couch, one of Maggie's medical journals splayed open on her lap.

"Anna," he managed, as calm as he could. "I haven't slept a bloody wink all night because I'm worried sick about Maggie. Now, I know you mean well, but I don't think I need your permission to go and see my girlfriend."

"Maggie is with a friend. She's fine. You, on the other hand, are positively simmering with rage, and the only thing you're worried sick about is that Maggie spent the night sleeping with him in an effort to forget about you."

In reflex, the door slammed closed. "That's not fair, Anna."

"Nothing about this ugly situation is fair, Aiden." Anna remained seated, colored eyes a spark of sudden anger. "Not for you, not for Bianca, and certainly not for Maggie. Victimize yourself all you want, but the situation is not as clear cut as the cheating girlfriend and the wronged devoted boyfriend. I warned you about precisely this situation and you ignored me completely."

"Of course, I bloody did!" He snapped, moving fast toward his aunt. "I'm in LOVE with her!"

She didn't flinch from his seething glare. Instead, Anna only grew more calm, shutting Maggie's journal and eyeing him evenly. "Yes, you are. You're a smart man, Aiden. You're trained to detect the lies, the confusion and the weakness in an individual. And yet you're expecting me to believe that these past few months, you missed Maggie's heartbreak. Maggie's confusion. Maggie's insane desperation with getting Bianca's baby back, her complete sacrifice for the best friend she fully admitted to you she had once loved beyond reason-"

"She chose me, Anna! She told me!"

"And you believed a scared, hurting girl because you didn't want to think about letting her go." Anna's arms were crossed, her voice was firm. "You're not a stupid man, Aiden. And yes, Maggie has her fault in this - she was trying too hard to make everyone happy. She should have been honest with you - you were everything she wanted in the form of a figure that made her feel safe. She wanted to believe in your perfect relationship as much as you did. But you wanted so badly to be in love with someone that loved you back that you didn't care that someone had her heart first - you wanted to be the one to fix Maggie. You figured the more sacrifices you made, the more you did for Bianca, and for Maggie, the easier it would be for Maggie to forget. What you've done, Aiden, you and Bianca, is taken an already fragile heart and seared it neatly in half. So before you go pounding on Maggie's door, laying claim to your half of her wounded soul and holding on tighter simply because you can't bear to lose her to someone else, you will sit here, and you will speak to me."

The rant left no question to Anna's motives, and listening to her depleted his rage and his strength.

Overwhelmed, Aiden's knees betrayed him, as he felt them loosen and sank down on the couch, rubbing at the back of his close cropped hair sharply.

She kept silent, obviously allowing him the moment to recover from his complete despair.

As fate would have it - he didn't even get that. A few seconds into his reprieve, the door jerked open, and Robin, red faced and wide eyed, nearly stumbled into the living room, brandishing some sort of glossy magazine in her hands.

--

Waiting in the cramped hallway outside the advisor's office, Jamie shifted uncomfortably, muscular body not taking well to the molded plastic of the chairs.

"God..."

Glancing down at Maggie, he straightened with a grimace. "What?"

"Is it just me or is everyone STARING?" she whispered under her breath, scratching lightly just under her sling. Her eyes were darting warily around the semi crowded student services office.

Jamie arched an eyebrow, and ran a scan around the students. Sure enough, there were a couple glances darted in their direction, but his reaction was only a mild frown.

"Maggie, you're wearing a cast and a sling. Chances are they're just wondering what happened."

"Yeah, well, should I make a public announcement?" she asked, narrowing her glare at another staring student. The other girl immediately looked away. "God, I wish they'd just hurry up and call me..."

"Do you want pizza?" he asked suddenly. "I think I want Pizza. BJ's? Are you hungry?"

The sudden change in conversation was unexpected, but it made Maggie smile, shifting her focus just long enough to answer, "Starving."

There was a challenge in her eyes, a twinkle that reminded him of the old Maggie, the little spark plug. "Good," he said, a beat later. "So get this thingy done and we'll go get some pizza. We'll pig out and to top it off?" He waggled his eyes playfully. "The Maggie special?"

"Root beer floats!" she responded, delicate laughter following, as she shook her head, patting him gently on his forearm, before the smile faded, and she glanced down at her cast, rubbing along her sling. "Though I have to admit, they just don't have the same punch that they used to."

It was a sobering thought, one that caused a small sinking of his stomach, as once again, he was reminded of all that had been put between them.

Mouth tilting, he blew out a heavy breath, drumming his fingers along his jeans. "We'll make it a triple."

The flip of a magazine and more looking in their direction caught both of their attentions, as the familiar blurry face of the person on the cover made him squint, trying to place it.

"What the... "

Maggie hissed in, a deep, startling breath, as she shoved up as well as she could. Immediately, Jamie was up and behind her. "Maggie!"

But Maggie had already hobbled fast to the now staring group of girls, grabbing the magazine without so much as an apology, and stared hard at the cover.

"Maggie-" Catching up, Jamie forgot all about chastising his friend when he realized what she was looking at. "Oh my God..."

"Oh, God..." Maggie's hands shook, as she fumbled with the paper, nearly ripping it as she tore through the magazine, spilling a page open covered with old pictures of her, of Bianca, Aiden and Bianca in SOS- "Oh, FUCK!"

Horrified, Jamie found himself at a loss, as Maggie just continued to stare at the photos, watched by a growing audience.

"Maggie..." he began quietly, reaching as subtly as he could for the magazine. "Maggie, don't look at that-"

"Stop-" she snapped, jerking it away, flipping the page awkwardly, inspecting it with genuine mortification. "Oh, my GOD - they found a picture of Frankie-"

He looked, discovered an old clipping of the paper of her twin sister's murder - the captioning indicating Bianca's previous relationship-

He sucked in his breath, shuddering when Maggie's eyes grew brilliant with furious tears.

"God, Maggie-" said one of the girls, in a tart, angry voice. "Hasn't Bianca been through enough?"

Jamie jerked his head up, as Maggie's gaze lifted and stared at her classmate.

For once, Maggie had nothing to say. Dropping the magazine, Maggie fled, and once again, Jamie moved after her.

"Come on," he told her, catching up to put an arm around her waist, try to shield her from the stares. "Let's just get you home okay?"

"No, I'm not going home," she whispered, eyes straight ahead. "I know exactly where I'm going."

--

Kendall Hart had a raging headache and a pain in her ass - one was sitting down beside her, the other was marching up and down in front of her desk, like a tiny drill sergeant wearing really tall heels.

"Where is she! WHERE IS SHE!"

"She's coming, Mother!" Kendall rubbed at her temples, trying her best to appease her pissed off matriarch. "I made sure to stress the urgency of the situation."

Greenlee shifted beside her, crossing her arms and making a show of wanting to cover her ears. When Kendall shot her a deathglare, her best friend simply muttered, "Could have had Aiden track the guy down, but _noooooooooooooooooooo_."

Erica Kane looked close to hyperventilating, as she paused and once again tortured herself by staring down at the cover, drinking it as if it wasn't already burned into her retinas. "Lesbian KANE in bitter love triangle. LOVELY! LOVELY!" The magazine lowered, and those shrewd eyes were now back on them. "And for the two of you to be a part of it!"

"Oh, fun," Greenlee cracked dryly. "It's our turn again. Remind me why I helped you?"

"Shut up," Kendall snapped. "We have to present a united front or she'll divide and conquer. Thin us out by picking the weakest of the herd."

"Exactly, when is good ole' Binky getting here?"

"I can hear you both!" Erica erupted, pointing an carefully perfectly polished nail in their direction. "Tell me who started this! Who on earth had the stupidity to-" Erica lost her voice, and instead jabbed desperately at a picture of the two of them in the corner of BJ's.

"Oh, God - I look fat."

"Greenlee!" Kendall snapped, quickly losing patience. "Mother, look, we can explain-"

"Explain what?" Rolling her eyes up into her head, Kendall nearly collapsed with relief, as her baby sister, her daughter in a stroller, moved into the main Fusion office, obvious concern on her face.

Greenlee leaned forward, taking a closer look. "Okay, not fat," she amended. "You're just too skinny. Seriously, do you ever eat?"

Brushing her aside, Kendall rose to her feet, hands wrenching together when Erica Kane stared in disbelief at her other daughter.

"Bianca, what is the meaning of this?"

"Of what?" Bianca asked, taking the outstretched magazine. Biting her lip, Kendall waited, intense anxiety suddenly coursing through her as her sister seemed suddenly frozen into place. "Oh, God..."

"Bianca-"

"Oh, my God..." Bianca breathed again, cheeks flushing a sudden red. Sighing raggedly, Kendall moved fast to her baby sister's side, arm carefully at her elbow as Bianca fumbled through the pages, taking in the pictures that spread out before her like virtual poison. "Oh, no-"

"Bianca, what on earth has been going on under my very nose? What on earth was so secretive that the tabloids had to splash it on their covers before I heard about it?"

But Bianca was past hearing, and Kendall could see why, as her sister traced a picture of Frankie, a cruel caption below it.

"Oh, my God- I have to see Maggie..." she breathed, jerking her eyes up to meet hers. "I have to see if she's okay-"

"Bianca-"

"Mom, I'm sorry, I can't talk right now," she breathed, eyes on her sister. "Can you watch Miranda? I have to see Maggie-"

"BIANCA CHRISTINE MONTGOMERY KANE." Erica looked like a tiny tyrant, but the big voice was enough to freeze Bianca in place. "You are NOT GOING ANYWHERE until you tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

--

In the years Robin had known him, Aiden had always been a fairly level headed guy. He had no rough edges, everything was sanded down, honed to controlled precision. While sometimes judgmental, and sometimes such a 'guy', he was still one of the sweetest she had encountered.

He had been tested to his limits in the past twenty four hours, and it was because of that, Robin didn't argue when in the wake of seeing the article, he demanded to be let off her mother's leash to go see Maggie.

"I have to make sure she's okay, Anna," he had sniped, jerking on his stylish black coat. "Can't you see that?"

Robin didn't dare suggest that she might have already gotten a few visitors in the wake of this, and as a result, any visit from Aiden would only make it worse. Instead, Robin, caught between her mother's sensibility and Aiden's headstrong lovesick determination, she had offered her own compromise.

"I'll come with you," she said, already reaching for her own coat, grabbing the car keys and nodding meaningfully to her mother. "We'll check on her together."

Aiden didn't bother to argue.

He hadn't said a word, and Robin, after a couple tries at trying to assuage the newest tabloid sensation, gave up in favor of holding on for dear life, as Aiden swerved all over the streets like if he had forgotten he wasn't in Britain anymore and the cars weren't supposed to be on the wrong side.

Jerking into a parking spot, Aiden was already halfway out the door as she slumped into her seat, thanking God for getting there alive, before she scrambled out with him, following him into the apartment complex and jogging to keep up.

When they rounded the corner, Robin braced herself to see Bianca, breathing in deeply to avoid the generic loyal rush, to avoid the instant fight and keep Aiden from going completely nuts.

Instead of a tiny blonde women, Robin stopped short and discovered, along with Aiden, a tall blonde man, nesting against the wooden door, thumbing idly through the magazine and sipping on a coke.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Jonathan Lavery, she remembered, as she stood beside her cousin, and watched the handsome volatile young man look up, surprise lighting up in features.

"Aiden," he said, rising to his feet, dusting himself off. "I was waiting for Maggie. I saw the article and-"

Robin jumped, shocked as hell when Aiden suddenly lunged forward, and plowed the other man into the door, hands grabbing onto his collar and slamming him again against the door.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"AIDEN!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jonathan burst, wheezing as he clawed at Aiden's hands.

"You spilled to the press, you sick fuck!"

"Aiden, stop!"

Jonathan Lavery was turning purple, the magazine fell to the floor as well as the soda, and still they struggled.

"You're fucking insane! I'm not the one that shouted her name with the Lesbian Kane all over the crowded club! Get your hands OFF ME!" Jonathan jerked, and suddenly Aiden lurched back, doubling over, one hand on his stomach, as a red-faced Jonathan stared at him, hands into fists. "Stay the fuck off me!"

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked, putting herself between them both, hands on Aiden's shoulders, holding him as he recovered.

Jonathan, seething, stared at her like she was an idiot. "What do you THINK? Maggie is a FRIEND. I saw the paper I was CONCERNED. I wanted to make sure she was OKAY. I didn't know there was a LAW against that."

"Friend?" Aiden spit. "Right? The guy that burned Bianca's shirt?"

Jonathan's cat eyes narrowed to stare hard at Aiden. "I apologized to her for that. We got over it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We spent some quality time last night."

"Stay the hell away from her."

Jonathan regarded him, breathing hard, until he just shook his head and picked up the paper. "You know what? You're protecting your girlfriend, I get that. Just don't jump to conclusions, okay? More than one person can make a mistake."

With that, he walked away, over his spilled soda and away from the door, leaving them both in front of it.

Robin closed her eyes, breathed hard, kicking aside melting puddles of ice. Her eyes connected with Aiden's, and already she could see another doubt slipping into his mind.

"He could be lying, Aiden. There's no way Maggie would run to him for help."

Aiden just shook his head, as if he couldn't take anymore, and walked in the opposite direction.

--

Her mother had the look on her that indicated she was clearly going to veer from severely pissed off to completely hysterical.

Bianca only shut her eyes, burying her face into her daughter's neck, as her mother took a moment to absorb what she heard.

"Let me just... make sure I understand what has been going on. The three of you, decided it would be a good idea to a launch a very public campaign to break up, the very couple, who were responsible for bringing you back your child, is that correct?"

"Mom, it's a little more complicated than that-"

"Bianca-" Erica held up her hand, obviously trying to control herself. Mouth shut, she took in a deep breath through her nostrils, a bitter smile on her face. "While you and Maggie have been very close, what this paints you as, to the very public eye, is a desperate lesbian, in love with a straight woman."

"Actually, Maggie's gay now."

Erica whirled, and Bianca sighed, as Kendall nearly glared at Greenlee. "Stop trying to help."

Greenlee rolled her eyes. "Fine. Kendall started it!"

Erica shook her head, fingers on her temple, obviously trying to control herself.

"You TOLD on me."

"I'm rubber, you're glue."

"I can't believe you TOLD on me!"

"Bianca!" Erica snapped, hand extended in their direction, meeting her eyes. "THESE are your masterminds?" Kendall and Greenlee froze in mid-squabble, staring at her like a femme version of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. "I expect this kind of behavior from these two, Bianca, but for you to stoop to their level!"

"Hey!"

"Oh, who are you kidding?" Greenlee interjected, rolling her eyes, emory board in one hand.

Kendall met her even stare, and sighed, slumping into her chair. "Fine. Point taken."

"Bianca? Why did you do this? Why did you allow things to progress this far?"

"Because I love her," she said simply. "I loved her, and I'm sorry, but I wasn't prepared to lose her again. I wasn't going to lose ONE MORE PERSON. Not after Miranda."

"So you throw the woman responsible for giving her back to the wolves, get the town involved, because they've always been so understanding -"

"Mother, I know you don't believe that Maggie and me-"

"You LET me decide what to believe, Bianca." Erica's snap was hard. "At this moment, the only person in the world, I could possibly sympathize with, is the woman you have so successfully mired."

"Who?" Greenlee asked.

"Herself," Kendall muttered.

"Have any of you stopped to consider what it is you've done?"

"I'd like the answer to that." Heart stuttering suddenly, Bianca jerked in her chair, eyes falling suddenly on the two intruders: Maggie Stone and her bodyguard, Jamie Martin.

"Maggie..." she breathed, stumbling up, hoisting her baby on her hip. "Maggie, I'm so sorry."

Maggie's eyes were dull, as she pursed her lips, limping into the Fusion office, Jamie behind her.

"Why do we never hear the elevator?"

"I don't know, we should get a bell on that."

Maggie's eyes slid over, behind Bianca, and she said simply, "Would you three lovely ladies please give Bianca and I a moment alone?" Another shift of her eyes. "Erica, good morning. I apologize for the inconvenience displaying my love life so publicly has caused you and your good name."

Biting her lip, Bianca looked at her mother, but surprisingly, Erica only shook her head. "Well, Maggie, I would be inclined to blame you, if I didn't know my daughters and what they're capable of."

"Did she mean me too?"

"Greenlee, really? You sometimes just have to shut up."

Bianca sucked in her breath, turning and glaring straight at her sister and her partner in crime. "Maggie... the roof?"

"Sure. Why not? It just bleeds of irony."

Kissing Miranda gently on top of her head, she handed the baby to her mother, and after a careful nod to Jamie, gently indicated she would follow Maggie.

She felt like she was walking on pins and needles with each and every step.

In the elevator, Maggie remained the same: eerily calm. Silent.

Heart stuck in her throat, Bianca found herself wishing that Maggie would just shout at her.

But Maggie only stepped out onto the bright, bare rooftop, lingered dying roses left behind.

Picking one up, Maggie contemplated it, twirling it in her fingertips.

Wringing her hands together, Bianca felt trapped, restricted, longing to make it better and unable to even figure out how to try.

"You know on my way over here, I got a call from Opal, who called me, and I quote, 'a teasing hussy'." Bianca winced, eyes closing in sudden sorrow. "And downstairs, Simone met me and said she never met a person as selfish and hard up in her life. Which was saying because... let's face it: it's Simone."

Bianca's eyes stung with sudden tears, and she sighed raggedly, shaking her head in regret. "Maggie, I'm so sorry. I never meant-"

"I know," Maggie said calmly, never looking at her, instead looking over Pine Valley, eyes narrowed, like a hawk's. I know what you were doing, Bianca. It's been explained to me. And you know what?" A small, bitter smile curled up onto her mouth. "I'm not even mad anymore. It's just... too much energy that I just don't have." Bianca's throat throbbed with unshed tears. "I just can't do this anymore, Bianca. I can't hurt like this anymore. I feel like I'm being pulled in two directions and I can't even talk to my best friend about it because I'm just afraid of hurting more."

Bianca sucked in her breath, wrapped arms around herself.

"You said you know I loved you. And you're right. I do. I love you, Bianca, I love you more than I've loved anyone ever. I loved you so desperately even though I was SURE I didn't deserve you. I didn't deserve Aiden, and that was okay, as long as Aiden believed I deserved it, I had some self worth. But the whole town - they all think the way I do, and I didn't..." She stopped, bit her lip to contain herself. "I didn't think, it would hurt this much - to have them believe the worst thing about myself."

"Maggie-"

"I just came to ask you to please stop it. To please, just... just drop this plan. I don't care anymore what anyone thinks-"

"Maggie, Maggie stop-" Coming forward, Bianca's voice was broken, tears staining her words, as she carefully caught Maggie's brilliant gaze. "Maggie, don't ever say those things about yourself, ever. You're beautiful and brave and strong. You were my rock, do you remember that?" Maggie just stared at her, small and fragile and scared. "There was a time, I didn't know how to put one foot in front of the other and you showed me how. I cherish every part of you. You are... so... beautifully loveable, and you deserve all the love in the world."

Maggie's eyes closed, and she shook her head, tired and sad.

In that rooftop, Bianca knew nothing else but Maggie's need, Maggie's hurt. Her eyes closed, and carefully, so tenderly, she pressed her lips against Maggie's forehead, breathing in the beautiful woman, holding her so gently, so afraid to break the already fractured body.

She stood, like that, until her forehead dropped and tiny Maggie, eyes closed, and body still, enraptured her.

She wanted badly to plant her love onto Maggie's lips, to cement her declaration with her own desire, but her trembling, the feel of Maggie's sling on her hands, kept her still, until Maggie opened her eyes, shimmering pools of liquid emotion.

"I have to go," Maggie whispered against her. "I have to go, Bianca..."

"Okay..." she breathed, and closed her eyes in sudden pain when Maggie carefully pushed her arms down, foreheads clinging in retaliation, until Maggie moved back, drinking her in like a mirage.

Bianca forced herself to keep still, arms wrapped around herself to keep from wrapping them around Maggie yet again, and watched as the love of her life entered the elevator, closed it, and left her behind.

When it opened again, a minute later, her heart spiked with hope.

But it was Erica Kane who stepped onto that rooftop, her expression haunted, and when she opened her arms, Bianca fell into them, a child, crying in her mother's embrace.

_end chapter_


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**Part Thirty-Five **

_Every moment marked  
With apparitions of your soul  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
Trying to escape this desire  
The yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
The yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
But I have the sense to recognize _

That I don't know how  
To let you go  
I don't know how  
To let you go

_-- Do What You Have To Do, Sarah McLachlan_

There was no shade on that rooftop.

Letting herself out of her mother's arms, Bianca hurriedly wiped a tear away, somehow suddenly too weak to do much else.

A splash of faded color caught her eye, and Bianca was careful as felt herself sink down onto cold concrete, to pluck a small, discarded, dying rose. The remnants of her giant, idiotic feat.

She smiled bitterly, rolling the desaturated flower in her fingers, watching as it danced carefully in a circle, above the curved stem.

"Was this part of your plan?"

Casting a look behind her, Bianca watched as her mother took one of her own, a white rose that was still clinging to life, brown at the edges, but still beautiful.

Rising to her feet, Bianca stepped forward, carefully taking it out of her mother's hands, putting it together with her red one.

"Bianca. Darling, you know I love you. And I know in the past we've had our problems. But, I've never seen you this selfish."

Startled, Bianca's numbness gave way to instant pain, as she exhaled sharply, locking eyes with her tiny mother, who wore a look of disappointment, the likes of which Bianca hadn't seen before.

A last bit of pride, stubborn defensiveness kicked in, as her palms fell and her voice grew hard with hurt and determination. "Mother, I love Maggie. I know you don't believe it. I know you've never approved-"

"I realized how deep your friendship with Maggie went the moment she took that dive with you off that balcony, Bianca. The moment that Maggie, bruised and broken, cradled you in her arms and cried, I know the love that existed between you was something much more than friendship."

Frozen, Bianca could only gape, until she shook herself free with a fierce snort, disbelief causing her to shake her head. "Then why did you offer her and Aiden all that money? Why did you-"

"I thought it was all one sided, Bianca." Erica's voice was heavy. Stark. "I believed Maggie had a hopeless crush and I was doing what I could to help her move on."

"How could you do that?" she whispered, so beyond her own control she could barely manage the words, pushing them out of a crushed chest.

"Because, while it's all very well and good to tell me and everyone else in Pine Valley how much you love her, this," she snapped, lifting Bianca's palm with surprising strength, shaking her own hand and roses in her face, "Isn't exactly proving it." Stupefied, Bianca's mouth opened, than closed, hesitant, overwhelmed breathes gasping in and out, as her mother's dark, fierce eyes bored into her with the calculated intelligence of a snake. "In all of this, Bianca - you never took Maggie's feelings into account. You never stopped to consider what it would do to her reputation in this town, to her own turmoil."

She was crying, she realized, as the wetness slid hotly onto her cheek. Lifting a finger against her skin, she swiped at a tear slowly, carefully. Trembling, Bianca felt like a child again, staring beseechingly at her mother, lost and drowning.

"Mother," she whispered, an aching, scared plea. "Don't you want to see me happy?"

She said it so brokenly, so frightened, that her mother's eyes warmed, and Bianca closed her eyes when her heart jumped as her mother tenderly caressed her cheeks, a loving touch.

"Oh, darling," she heard, her mother's voice stained with tears. "Of course I do."

Her eyes open, shining beacons into her desperate, fragile turmoil that came from having so much of her life stolen from her.

"Maggie," came the ragged words. "Maggie, Mommy. Maggie makes me happy."

"Oh, honey, I know that. I do." A small, careful smile lifted her mother's mouth. "But is how you want to start your future? With lies? With this hurt behind you? Is this how you want to remember the story? What brought you and Maggie together was scheming and hurt?" Bianca's eyes closed, her shoulders shook. "Baby, you might think I'd be the last to give you advice, but honey, I've done everything this way. It never lasted. It never worked. The love of my life? Jackson? It took us 17 years to get it right."

Her eyes opened slowly. "What if I can't wait that long?" she managed roughly.

Erica's gaze was tear streaked, but firm. "If you truly love her, Bianca, and if it's how long it will take for this mess to undo itself, then, honey, you have to wait. You have to be willing to wait for Maggie, no matter what. That's the only way you'll ever see that girl in your arms now."

--

The MacDonald's bags made noise as Jamie wrinkled them in his hands, juggling between them and the sodas, shooting Maggie not so subtle glances of concern.

The smell of the fast food was making her a little sick, but she didn't have the heart to tell him now. Jamie's wide-eyed, careful concern was the only thing that didn't frighten her now, and haunted by Bianca and her words, said over looking the hell that had become Pine Valley, Maggie wanted nothing more but to sink into his arms and cry.

"Hope the fries aren't cold," he said, peaking into the bag.

She arched an eyebrow, a moment of bemusement filtered through her tired haze of desperation. "You mean the ones you didn't already eat?"

He actually looked offended. "Hey! I left almost a whole bag for you!"

There wasn't time for a retort. Turning her head, Maggie found herself nearly tripping on her cast, when she discovered a pretty brunette, slumped against Jamie's door.

"Robin," she breathed, as Jamie slowed down beside her, and they both took in Aiden's cousin, scrambling to her feet, eying them both.

"Hey..." she managed, nervous as she brushed fingers behind her ear, nodding to them both like a energetic chicken, mouth pressed together. "Hey." Chest tightening, Maggie began to search the hall. "Oh, he's not here." Robin stepped forward, arms wrapped around herself. "I just... I didn't come... for him. I just wanted to... I wanted to see if you were okay. Consider me Switzerland from now on." Maggie licked her lips, sighing deeply, as Robin, anxious blush making her almost animated, switched focus to politely nod to Jamie. "Hi. I'm Robin."

He watched for a long moment. "Jamie," he said finally. "I'd offer to shake, but..."

"No, it's fine, I just..." Maggie only kept looking, and Robin shoulders slumped, sighing raggedly. "I can go."

In that, Maggie found her voice. Shaking her head, she smiled half heartedly. "You don't have to. I have two cheeseburgers. Feel free."

Head down, she moved past Robin and fumbled with Jamie's spare key, opening the door, and staring into an apartment that had nothing to do with her.

In that action, she lost herself all over again.

Moving forward, she searched the apartment fitfully, looking at Jamie's old furniture and t-shirts hanging all over the place.

"Maggie?"

The couch was soft and hard at the same time, and she clung to it fitfully. Two bodies surrounded her, watching her like she was a bottle about to go off at any moment, and she closed her eyes against it, filled with sudden loathing.

"I just... I hate this place," she whispered suddenly. "I just want to leave. I just want to pick up my stuff and get out of here. Just leave Pine Valley for good. Get away from this place and every thing it means."

Her companions had nothing to say to that, until there was a shift and a heavy, male body slipped in beside her.

Jamie clasped his hands together, looking hard at the carpeted floor. "Are you really ready for that?"

"I have to be," she said quietly. "I have to go. I can't be here anymore."

It was her fight of flight instinct, and now, sitting here, she found herself unable to resist it, to break the hold of Bianca and Aiden and every person she could never please and now hardly wanted to.

"If you go," Jamie said gruffly. "I'm going with you. But Maggie, I ran away. I ran away and it didn't help."

"You ran away with a baby," she snapped, the words acidic and harsh. "Don't make this the same."

Maybe she hurt him. She didn't care.

"Hey Jamie?" There was another voice, thrown in, one that Maggie had almost forgotten was there, until Robin stepped forward carefully, eyes on her friend. "Can I speak to Maggie for a minute?"

Swallowing, Maggie watched as Jamie silently nodded, and Robin settled down in front of her, beautiful face, pale and eyes bright despite their somber quality.

"What?" Maggie asked, dull, careful.

Robin stared at her for a long minute, as if struggling, and suddenly, she glanced down, hands nervously twitching, before looking back up.

"This isn't about Aiden," Robin said suddenly. "I'm not asking you to stay for him." Maggie narrowed her eyes, watched her carefully. "I want you to stay for Anna."

A slow chill ran down her spine. "What?"

Robin let out a ragged breath, and somehow began again. "Okay... I get this is..."

"You're pulling out your mom?" Jamie asked. "Is that why you're here? Pulling another one for Aiden by sticking your mom in her face?"

Robin's head shot up. "NO! That's not what I'm doing!"

"Is she just some wild card in your arsenal? You don't give a damn what's best for Maggie, you just care about your damn family!"

Robin looked absolutely dumbstruck. "You don't know anything about me, Jamie. And I know about what you did so don't start getting self righteous and hypocritical on me now. I've done plenty of running myself, and all it does is make you more miserable and more alone. This isn't about Aiden."

"Then what is it about?" Maggie's voice was tired, flat.

Robin glanced back at her, mouth opening, closing, before she shook her head and her shoulders slumped, as if battling herself. "I'm sick, Maggie. I mean, I'm healthy, now, but I don't..." She lost her composure, head ducking, voice breaking. "I don't know how long I can keep- Every day it's T cells and - every night I go to sleep thinking I can wake up sicker than I was, and I don't ever care, I just..." Robin's hands pressed against her face, shaking in her emotion. "I just know that there's a very real possibility, that my mother will outlive me." Her eyes sparkled in their sincerity. "She thinks of you as a daughter. And God, Maggie. I don't want her to lose both of us."

In that selfless plea, Maggie's tears began to slip, Robin's sarcasm and ill mannered jokes falling aside to reveal her deepest fear, and there was nothing she could do, but take the trembling Robin in her embrace, and hold her there.

--

Fusion was surprisingly low key, and Anna Devane kept her eyes clear and sharp, as she looked down at the two founders like a hawk surveying her prey.

"She's coming!" Kendall told her, twitching in her seat like a nervous schoolgirl. "I just called her!"

Anna cocked an eyebrow. "Thank you, Kendall."

That she hadn't done anything at all since entering but ask for Erica had probably scared both women more than if she had launched into a tirade.

Their childish behavior had to be dealt with accordingly, and like a frightening teacher, Anna did much more with less.

In the course of her enigmatic stare sternly on them both, Greenlee had lost all color, and Kendall couldn't seem to keep still.

"You know it was all her idea," Greenlee suddenly burst. When Kendall elbowed her, she glared. "What? Tell me it wasn't."

"You're such a tattle tale."

"You're such an enabler."

"You're such a bitch."

"You're such a..." When Anna coughed, interrupting the conversation, Greenlee managed a shaky smile. "She started it."

"Anna Devane."

Turning, Anna regarded her old rival, a woman who, by the looks of it, hadn't changed at all. "Erica Kane." Behind her, came a girl with tear streaked eyes, nervous and careful. "Bianca."

"This is a surprise."

"I have to admit I surprised myself in coming here," Anna acknowledged, hands in her pockets, ignoring Erica's lingering look at her short, cropped hair. "I won't bother with niceties," she said sharply. "I came to you because I want to put an end to this... war."

Erica Kane narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips. "And you assumed I had something to do with this."

"Not at all," she said easily. "But as the matriarch of this family, I figured you would be the person who would be most capable of calling this truce. Maggie's heart is not a prize, nor is it a treasure to be stolen. It is her own, to be given to whomever she seems fit. This is doing nothing to help."

"Anna..." came a trembling, young voice."I just want to say-"

"Bianca," Erica snapped, cutting off her daughter with a wave of her hand. "Is this your role now, Anna? Are you playing surrogate mother to Maggie? Looking out for her best interests?"

"Someone has to," she answered, voice even. "My reasons are as selfish as the next. I love Maggie like a daughter, it's true. I want her to be whole."

"Anna, I'm sorry-"

"Maggie-"

"No, mother." Bianca came forward, wiping sweaty hands on designer pants. "No, I did this, I have to fix it." Looking deeply into her eyes, Anna waited, as the young woman took another step, careful and reverent. "Anna, you're right. Kendall, Greenlee, I appreciate, what you did, but... it's over. I did this all wrong. I can't earn Maggie's love this way. I have to love Maggie no matter what, not with stunts or roses or... a damn tabloid. Maggie loved me without reservation or condition. It's time I do the same."

The words were mature, thoughtful, broken, and in them, Anna found her hope.

Eyes on Bianca, she let out an uneasy sigh. "Well, Erica," she said, louder, glancing at the great Kane. "Does that meet your approval?"

Erica Kane, however, seemed to be on different wavelength altogether. "Anna, I have some lovely wigs."

--

To knock on her front door like she was a stranger was surreal and she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Maggie kept the betraying doubts out of her head, as she waited, holding her hand plastered against her sling, bottom lip sucked into her mouth, a sign of her agitation.

Catching up, Robin gave her a breathless sigh, before her friend opened the door for her, careful to push it open and let her walk in first, a small, minute moment of deference, but one that mattered.

"He might be here," she warned her, low, under her breath, and Maggie smiled bitterly.

"It's okay," she said quietly, even as she stopped and spotted him on the couch, beautiful dark eyes that caught with hers, sunk her deep within herself. "It's okay."

Standing between them, Robin seemed at a loss as to what to do, until Maggie squeezed her hand and offered her a comforting smile. Glancing at Aiden, his cousin finally only shook her head, breathing out raggedly, "Where's Mom?"

"She's not here," Aiden returned, in a careful, odd voice, eyes never leaving Maggie's. "Maggie..." Rising to his feet, he pled to her with beautiful brown eyes, and Maggie almost closed her eyes against them, before she glanced fitfully at Robin and hobbled as best she could to the couch.

Stiff, uncomfortable, she sank down onto the cushion, so small against the tall form looking down at her.

After a minute, he sat down with her, forearms on his knees.

"I don't know how to fix this," she finally breathed, unsure what else to say.

"I know." He had a rough tinge in his throat, and Maggie's eyes shut tight, emotion and love for Aiden still inside of her, making her ache. "Listen, Maggie... I know it's hard. I know... there's a lot of work that we have to do, but... it doesn't change that I love you. And the time that I had with you was..." Rubbing roughly at his hair, he closed his eyes and sucked in his breath yet again. "I don't know what we can do. What I do know, is that if you still want me, Maggie, I will do whatever it takes, to make it work."

The door, rattling in it's frames, pervading into the silence, kept Maggie silent, shut down, saved from having to answer when Aiden's beautiful brown eyes tore from hers and lifted upon the visitors.

An uneasy, hesitant gasp filtered in behind her, as Maggie turned as carefully as she could and was struck speechless, as Bianca stood beside Anna, staring at them both.

Startled, no one could say anything, as Maggie stared beseechingly at them both, frozen in silence.

"I'm sorry," Bianca breathed suddenly, hands coming out of her pockets. "I didn't know you'd be here, I swear. I didn't -" Aiden's jaw hardened, squared, and Bianca only shook her head harder, eyes bright with unshed emotion. The visible trembling did something odd to Maggie's heart, kept her still as Bianca pressed her mouth shut, struggling for control. "I was looking for you, Aiden, I didn't... I'll just... I'll just say what I have to say and then I'll go." Her eyes lingered on Maggie, then darted away, as if Bianca didn't trust herself.

"Bianca..." Aiden began roughly, rising.

"Aiden, I'm not here to start anything." Bianca sad smile grew crooked, running long fingers through brunette strands. "I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry - I don't know - I do know what came over me, but it doesn't excuse what I did. You risked your life and your love to help me find my baby and I didn't even have the decency to thank you for it. Instead I went and singlehandedly destroyed your life and Maggie's reputation, and I can't ever say I'm sorry enough. What I can do, is say it's over. I know that's not enough, but it's all I can do." Bianca's smile became too weak to hold onto, as her eyes slid onto Maggie's, locked there.

Maggie couldn't look away, so intent on Bianca's fragile face, her soft, careful tone. "Maggie, I'm sorry. I'm not going to bother you, anymore. I'm done with theatrics and proclamations. I love you. I love you so much. I'll never stop, and it's okay that you don't believe me. It won't stop me from loving you. It's my turn to wait for you. I get that. I'll wait forever for you, and I'll accept anything you're willing me to give me. Friendship. Civility. A nod on the street when you walk my way. It doesn't matter what you do, or if you never love me back like you once did - I'll love you forever." And Bianca was crying, struggling through her words, as she reached forward with her words and her tears, and squeezed Maggie's heart so tightly she lost her ability to breathe. Nodding resolutely, Bianca didn't bother to wipe her tears. She simply nodded at them both, careful and tender, and then walked past Anna and closed the door behind her.

--

Anita came to her door at six that evening.

Bianca greeted the pretty Santos girl with a weary smile, as her friend tangled fingers in knots and asked as gently as she could if she could come in.

"Please," Bianca said breathlessly, stepping back and sweeping her hand into the apartment, closing the door shut behind her.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me, after all that happened," Anita said carefully, standing in the middle of her apartment like an unsure teenager.

Bianca's smile was a sad one. "It's me that you owes you an apology, Anita. I never should have done what I did. You were right."

Anita's smile was sad. "I wish things had turned out differently. I'll never lie about that."

"You were trying to do what was right. I was thinking with my heart, not my head."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Anita sank down beside the play pen, discovering Miranda with a genuine grin, pressing her hand against the mesh wall. "You were following your heart. I only wish I had your courage."

Picking up a carefully strewn toy, Bianca licked her lips at the implication. "Well, we both did what we thought was right, and we're both back where we started."

"Without the wine and the eighties new wave," Anna corrected, and Bianca smiled sadly. "You know, Anna Devane came by WildWind. She was calling off the 'dogs'." Anita pressed her palms to Miranda's, through the pen. "She called it a war."

"Isn't it always?" Bianca asked softly. "Whatever it is, it's over now."

Anita glanced up. "What do you mean?"

Bianca stared down at the small bear she held in her lap. "I promised myself I wouldn't abandon Maggie. I wouldn't walk away from her. Not this time. And it didn't do much good. I think I have to now. With the tabloids and... everything. First when I got Miranda back, and now this... I don't think I've been in them this much since I was first outted." Anita's eyes narrowed in concern. "The Cambias board wants someone to go to Paris to head up the International headquarters there. I didn't take it seriously at first, but... the more I think about it... the better an idea it seems."

"You'd leave Pine Valley?"

Bianca smiled bitterly. "Does it sound like running away?"

"A little bit."

"I just... I think it's the best thing. For Miranda. For me. For Maggie. It'll give me time to breathe. To get away from Maggie and let her deal without having to... hear about me or... see me all the time. And I have to start thinking about what's best for Miranda. I want to live a life away from her mother's penchant for landing in the tabloids. I know what that's like and I don't want it for her."

Anita rose slowly to her feet, settled down beside her. "Could you walk away from Maggie, Bianca?"

"Walking away wouldn't change how much I love her," Bianca told her quietly. "Nothing would."

Anita nodded slowly, blowing out her breath.

"When do you make the decision?"

"I told Ethan I'd go about a half hour ago."

Anita's stare was dark, deep. "I'll miss you, Bianca." At the door, came a series of slow, steady thuds. Interrupted, Anita looked up, and smiling in apology, she got up, heading for the door. "I'll get that."

"Whoever it is, send them away," Bianca muttered, picking at her teddy. "Can't say I'm in the mood for the company of anyone who isn't already in here."

Anita grinned, chucked the door open.

Glancing down at the teddy bear, Bianca licked her lips, eyes lifting to her baby girl when Anita whispered a choked, "Maggie."

Jerking her head up, Bianca's eyes widened, stumbling off the couch when Maggie Stone, wearing a frozen expression and a tight, uneasy stance, glanced unsteadily from her to Anita.

"Maggie..." Bianca breathed, the teddy dropping from her hands.

"I can go if you're busy," Maggie whispered stiffly.

Battling her inward turmoil, Bianca wasn't capable of words. Instead, she stiffly pleaded to Anita with her eyes, and thankfully, her understanding friend took the hint.

"Don't," Anita said immediately. "I was already leaving."

Stepping wide, Anita let the smaller girl in, and offering Bianca an unsteady smile, closed the door behind her, shutting Maggie in with her.

The woman she loved looked exhausted and scared, and Bianca found herself frozen, completely unsure what to do, as she stood in the middle of the room, staring at her with a beseeching, surprised expression.

"Maggie..." she tried, forcing the word through the tightness of her throat.

"I broke up with Aiden." Maggie's words were stiff, but they slid into her heart like a knife through butter. "And it's not because of you, but because I'm a confused mess and I don't think Aiden deserves to deal with that. He wants to marry me, and I'm not ready."

Bianca swallowed hard, doing her best to try to keep herself from showing any emotion, to stay completely still, like a soldier at attention, waiting for the next direction, indication at how to proceed.

Her beautiful Maggie stared at her with hollow, sad eyes. "I'm not leaving. I told Anna I'd stay. But I needed to be by myself."

Bianca's throat closed in on itself, but she swallowed it down with effort, opening for a breathless sigh. "What can I do to help you?" she asked, as carefully, sincerely as she could.

Maggie stared at her, eyes boring into her with such desperate solitude, it made Bianca ache.

"I need my best friend, Bianca," she said suddenly, voice breaking in emotion. "I'm so scared and tired and confused, and I just need you. I need my best friend. I don't know, I'm not ready for anything else, and I don't know if I'll ever be. I just need you. I need my friend. The one who could tell me it would all be okay, and I could believe her. Is that okay?"

Broken, Bianca's heart flared suddenly, and she wiped at her tears, gulping down her own sob to stay perfectly still, perfectly strong for her Maggie. "Maggie, that's more than okay for me."

Her arms opened, and when Maggie carefully folded herself into them, Bianca shut her eyes, as her best friend's trembling, frail form shuddered in her arms, broken and wounded from her own love.

Carefully, gently, Bianca kept her close, running fingers gently through darkened hair, feeling her own erratic heartbeat.

Later, hours, minutes, she carefully spooned her friend on her bed, forehead falling against Maggie's shoulder, as fingers clasped against her own.

Here, at the end of all things.

"It'll be okay," she whispered.

_end chapter_


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**Part Thirty-Six**

_This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
I'd live a thousand lives  
Each one with you right by my side  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance_

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart

-- Ain't It Funny, Jennifer Lopez

--

_Never, had she heard Bianca ache so blatantly. Standing in her apartment, Bianca wore a look that she hadn't seen since a dark night, many months ago, when Bianca had confessed to her the hell she had endured. Then, she couldn't look in Maggie's face. Now, her best friend's striking features lingered on her, the intense stare causing a sudden catch her throat, a painful inhalation._

_"Maggie, I'm sorry." Bianca nearly whispered the words, as if nothing else existed but the connection between them both. "I'm not going to bother you, anymore. I'm done with theatrics and proclamations. I love you. I love you so much. I'll never stop, and it's okay that you don't believe me. It won't stop me from loving you." Unable to breathe, Maggie could only watch, as a tearful, trembling smile slid onto Bianca's features. "It's my turn to wait for you. I get that. I'll wait forever for you, and I'll accept anything you're willing me to give me. Friendship. Civility. A nod on the street when you walk my way. It doesn't matter what you do, or if you never love me back like you once did - I'll love you forever." And Bianca was crying, struggling through her words, as she reached forward with her words and her tears, and squeezed Maggie's heart so tightly she lost her ability to breathe. Nodding resolutely, Bianca didn't bother to wipe her tears. She simply nodded at them both, careful and tender, and then walked past Anna and closed the door behind her._

_If pressed, Maggie would never be able to tell what she was feeling at that moment, nor could she really linger on it. Every thought and emotion was hinged upon that door, gaze locked on it, as if it were a living thing, pulsing with the answers that had eluded her for so long. _

_The room was quiet, Aiden's family and Aiden himself unable to speak, as Maggie grew dizzy, lightheaded and then, eyes shutting tightly, she realized she had forgotten to breathe. _

_Sucking in a lungful of air, she was released from her invisible prison, to turn that painful gaze onto the man of her dreams. _

_In just that look, he knew._

_"You're leaving me, aren't you?" _

_She had never set out to break his heart. She had never wanted to hurt him. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_Tears stung in her eyes, as she glanced down at her sling, her plastered foot, and slowly, rose to stand. He wore a dark look of hurt, and Maggie, tired and sad, wanted so badly to revert to form, to sink into his arms and hold him tight and let him teach her how to forget all about the feelings that would haunt her forever. _

_"Why do you even still want me?" she whispered. "I love you, Aiden – but I can't hurt you like this. Not anymore. I'll be back for my things." She didn't wait for his response, instead turned away, lingered on Anna's sympathetic expression. _

_"I'll walk you out." _

—

She woke up with a small gasp of pain that shot through her shoulder and down her side.

Holding still, disoriented, Maggie licked at dry lips, swallowed to regain some moisture. Awareness came to her slowly, as if a fog were lifting, as Maggie gradually began to understand the source of her uncomfortable state.

Wrapped firmly in a strong embrace, Maggie was sweaty, recovering dislocated shoulder crushed against the mattress, hot breath evenly spreading over her neck, a signal of sleep.

There were feminine arms holding her, lighter, smoother legs that tangled over and under hers, and the fingers that clasped in hers were achingly familiar.

Biting her lip against another ache of protest from her sore shoulder, Maggie arched her head against Bianca's pillow, inhaling the soft scent of Bianca, feeling her best friend tighten her embrace, an automatic reaction.

The entire thing felt almost surreal, and stubbornly, Maggie ignored the pain her shoulder that was pinging to her brain, to carefully smooth her hands over the ones wrapped around her, feel past fabric back to discover the soft, silky hair spilling over her shoulder, Bianca's head buried in the nape of her neck, like a grown bear cub trying burrow into her mother's lap.

Something about that reassurance, that it was indeed Bianca who held her so intimately, created a sudden tremble, as Maggie sucked in her breath and closed her eyes.

Stillness filled her, as she heard Bianca's promise all over again, whispered in her ear during the night, fevered heat in the phrase.

_Everything will be okay._

Still, her shoulder and ribs refused to give her sympathy or patience for her relief, and when the pain once again flared in heat, Maggie was forced to open her eyes and check the alarm.

A child like giggle averted her gaze, as a small pair of brown eyes so similar to their mother's peeked over wooden bars, obviously befuddled at staring at not her mother's face, but a practical stranger's.

Miranda pressed her mouth against the bars, standing unsteadily on her chubby legs, babbling muffled.

Watching her, Maggie carefully began to extricate herself from Bianca's hold. When Bianca murmured in protest, Maggie stilled, careful as she took the smooth hand that flailed against her, and pressed a careful, gentle kiss against the skin.

The ease of the gesture was almost frightening.

Reassured, sleepy Bianca allowed her escape, as Maggie sat up, wincing as she rubbed at her sore shoulder, taking the moment to turn her head and rediscover her friend, curled into the bed, face pressed against the pillow marked with the ribbed lines of her sweater.

She allowed herself to linger, until Miranda squawked, and Maggie tore her attention away from mother to daughter, allowing a careful, harmless smile to form on her face. "Heyyy..." she whispered, as Miranda's eyes grew even wider, obviously not quite sure what to do with her. Jerking at her sling, Maggie ignored the spike of pain, wincing against it with a hiss, and setting the contraption to the side. "Hey, sweetie..."

Miranda was a trusting baby, and despite her initial reluctance, apparently her need to get out of the crib out weighed her uneasiness at her inability to recognize the caregiver. Little, chubby arms obediently raised, and biting her lip, Maggie carefully scooped up the child, settling her against her good side.

"Oh my..." Maggie whispered, tone playful even as a rather ugly smell greeted her. "Let's fix that, okay?"

Fist shoved into her mouth, Miranda blew a spit bubble.

_So pure. So perfect. _

Emotion caught in her throat, and Maggie closed her eyes raggedly, taking a moment to calm herself.

Maggie's smile widened, and after another glance at Bianca, she blew out her breath. "Come on," she whispered. "Let's let Sleeping Beauty over there get her rest, huh?"

With an affectionate kiss across her brow, she carried the baby to the changing tray.

--

It was ten in the morning when Anita Santos pushed open the doors to BJ's for a late breakfast on the end of an abysmal early shift. Her feet ached, and her back felt worse, and all she wanted was a stack of unhealthy pancakes and orange juice to soak them down, before committing her day to her bed.

Instead, a betraying jolt to her heart alerted her to the presence of her unrequited love, the handsome man hunched in a corner booth, one of the few customers eating alone.

Faltering, Anita was a woman of observation, and she lingered on the tired, haggard face, the listless expression, the slow, almost drugged movements.

Her Aiden had suffered a broken heart. Anita pressed her mouth together, unsure what to do, as her hands twisted together, and she stepped hesitantly in his direction.

Two false starts, and she finally managed to get to his booth. "Hi."

The husky greeting got his attention, as intense brown eyes glanced up to meet her own, before sliding down again to the table. "Hi."

"Mind if I sit?"

He cast a palm carelessly to the other side of the booth. Her anxiety almost getting the better of her, Anita was shaky as she slid into it, watching silently as he crumpled up a wrapper of a straw, poking at the soaked paper with his index finger.

The out of place gesture was disconcerting.

"Maggie taught me how to make these. On our first date." His eyes never lifted to hers, but Anita gave a hard swallow anyway. "It wasn't much of a date to her, but I always thought of it as the first time. When she made this perfect little worm, brought it to life, and smiled at me, I fell in love."

Anita found it wasn't hard to picture the scene, this booth, sitting across from a beautiful young girl who captured Aiden's heart without even trying.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled bitterly. "Anna warned me. She told me before it happened, that it wouldn't last. That Maggie wouldn't love me. But I couldn't listen. I was so sure it was meant to be. The two of us, giving our hearts to each other after they had been rejected elsewhere." Anita sighed raggedly, a betraying thump of her heart reminding her all too well who had rejected him first. "I gave her my heart. Bianca wouldn't let hers go."

Carefully running a napkin over the excess moisture, Anita tried to still her desperation, kept the words about regret and wanting to give her heart to him buried deep down in her chest. Instead, she whispered roughly, "Maggie did love you, Aiden."

He glanced up, bore into her eyes with an almost patronizing look. "I know," he said crisply. British accent thick and rough. "I could have made her love me, Anita, if she had been free." Anita reached forward, carefully grasping his hand.

They stayed like that, quiet and together, and despite her genuine concern for her friend, Anita could only feel her hope sinking within her.

Aiden wasn't ready for anyone else. Aiden was in love with Maggie Stone, and despite the temptation, Anita wasn't sure her heart could handle being a rebound.

They were both free, and yet, once again, they weren't.

Smiling sadly at the irony. Anita did what she did best.

She was a friend.

--

A soft, melodic children's tune swept into her dreams, carrying her with it to reality.

When her eyes fluttered open, Bianca's gravity began to assert itself, as she found herself plastered against the sheets, like she had molded herself to them.

Unable to move for the moment, Bianca lay there, hugging the mattress, until the singing continued, in a fuzzy radio voice. Turning her head, Bianca stared at the baby monitor, listening to the Itsy Bitsy Spider.

Maggie.

Swinging her legs heavily over the bed, Bianca kept listening, noting the empty crib with a smile that was hopeful and careful at the same time, pressing her hand against her cheek to discover herself flushed, just from listening to the sound of Maggie's voice.

Maggie had a wonderful voice, and few people knew it. Her friend's talent hadn't been nurtured, like Bianca's, but came from a need to escape, and Bianca knew Maggie had never sung in public, but reserved her performances for a much smaller audience.

Eyes flittering closed, Bianca blew out an unsteady breath, surprising herself, oddly, with just how in love with Maggie she was.

Had she always felt this way? Was being aware of her feelings what was making it so hard to contain them? No longer buried behind a brick wall in her mind, but open and unapologetic, running away from her, with hopes and dreams of a future. It was comforting and frightening all at the same time, to know where her future lay, where she wanted it to be.

Maggie's singing came from the baby monitor, and, if it was possible, just cemented her hold on Bianca's heart that much more.

Suddenly desperate to see both her daughter and her best friend, Bianca pushed off the bed, kicking aside the shoes that had been so carelessly slipped off the night before, and padded barefoot out of her room, to the sight that waited for her in the living room.

On the couch, Maggie lay back, her baby straddling her, singing richly to Miranda, with hand gestures and affection and a smile that Bianca hadn't seen in such a long time.

It overwhelmed her, the sight of Maggie's motherly affection, and the desire she dared not voice displayed itself so prominently she could only hold her hands together and smile, big and almost idiotic, eyes shifting between both of her loves.

The loves of her life.

Her daughter caught her entering, like she was on radar, and when she looked, so did Maggie, catching her smile with one of her own, and it sunk into her, went warm and gentle within her.

"Morning."

"Morning," she whispered, feeling absurd as she tried to blink back the stinging tears of emotion, settling down in the still warm spot that Maggie vacated, her friend settling Miranda in her lap. Reaching over to tweak her daughter's foot, she couldn't stop staring at her friend and her friend's smile.

Maggie was beautiful.

"So pure," Maggie whispered, "So perfect. Makes all the bad stuff go away." Her eyes lifted, connected with Bianca, running a palm over the baby's head. "At least for a while."

Overwhelmed, Bianca didn't respond, instead drinking in the site of Maggie and her daughter, a perfect morning in the wake of some terribly dark months.

In that blissful moment of paradise, reality chose to seep inside, as her eyes shifted to the telephone, and she remembered the decision that had seemed so self sacrificing and wise the day before.

And the truth came like a spike to her heart, as she breathed in unsteadily, and wondered now, in the wake of the most hopeful morning she had ever had, how she would ever find the courage to even think about getting on that plane.

Glancing up, Maggie's smile stilled at her own frozen expression. "What is it?"

Licking her lips in contemplation, Bianca managed a trembling sigh, squeaking Miranda's little covered foot, a distracted movement. "Just... um... how'd you sleep?"

"Good," came the answer, a beat later, as Maggie's eyes broke from hers and were again on Miranda, smoothing over the little bald crown. "Better than I have in weeks."

The words had such an connotation that Bianca didn't want to hear, and when she swallowed against them, she couldn't help but drink in Maggie and her daughter, starved for the sight and a dream that just flittered away from her fingertips.

"What's wrong?" Maggie said again, in a scared tone, almost as if she didn't want to hear the answer.

Bianca was quiet for a moment, staring deeply into the brilliant eyes, cementing the picture inside of her, to carry in her heart.

"I have something I have to tell you." The insecurity that immediately flooded back into Maggie's eyes broke her heart, and Bianca reached forward instinctively, covering her palm with her own, squeezing as carefully and lovingly as she could. "I had to think - about what was best for Miranda, and this... decision came to me, and I thought..."

"Bianca..."

"I'm going to Paris. I'm ... moving to Paris."

Biting her bottom lip, Bianca felt frozen in ice, searching desperately for any sign from Maggie's expression that this wouldn't be the horrible thing that she knew it could be. That Maggie was sincere in wanting only her friendship and a deep, terrifying hope that maybe Maggie would be relieved.

But Maggie only stared at her, mouth falling open in surprise, and Bianca shook her head blindly, swallowing, and trying again to come closer. "I couldn't say no, Maggie."

Broken of her startled devastation, Maggie closed her eyes; turned away slightly, discovering Miranda when the little girl climbed to her feet, spread tiny arms around Maggie's shoulders, demanding to be cradled.

"It doesn't change... the way I feel."

Maggie's eyes were clear, but her voice was tired, a mimic of the night before. "I don't know what to say. Why are you leaving..." Her head tilted, her lip suddenly trembled. "Were you trying to get away from me?"

"No." The word was torn from her throat, Bianca shuddering at even the thought. "No, Maggie, that wasn't it at all. Please believe me. There were so many reasons and now..." She stared hungrily at the love of her life, at her friend's obvious distress. "Looking at you... I can't think of a single one."

Maggie sucked in her breath, cheek falling against Miranda's crown, holding her close.

It was too soon to think about, but Bianca couldn't help but venture her last, tiny hope. "Maggie, I know, I promised not to push. And it doesn't mean... that we'd have to... but if you wanted to come with me..."

"Oh..." Maggie's eyes jerked up, met hers, and a jolt of hope struck inside her. Until Maggie sucked in a lungful of air and clutched Miranda tighter, as if determined not to let her go. "Bianca... I... I can't keep running away. I have to put my life back together."

"You can't do that in Paris?" Bianca ached.

Maggie shuddered, licking her lips and circling palms around Miranda's waist. "It's too soon, Bianca. If it's just you and me..."

And Bianca suddenly understood. Maggie wasn't ready.

The emotion tugging them together would explode and with no barriers or baggage it would only be a matter of time before...

Maggie wasn't ready.

"God..." she breathed raggedly, sucked into the tension, afraid to look up at see Maggie, afraid to lose control."Okay..." she smiled through her pain. "Okay. Let's not think about it. Let's... concentrate on now."

Maggie seemed to almost move in slow motion, lift her doe eyes and stare at her with such lost sincerity Bianca almost cried from the frustration.

"Now?"

"And the important thing," she said, breathing through the pain. "That we can talk. We're friends again, Maggie. I'm so grateful to have my best friend back. I missed you, Maggie."

Maggie's eyes suddenly seemed to shine, eyes intensely glued to hers, until a smile trembled and Maggie breathed in unsteadily. "I missed you, too, Bianca."

It was an unspoken agreement, to put aside the future.

Bianca had made her a promise. She would keep it.

Even if it was from thousands of miles away.

She'd find a way to make it happen.

--

_Silken skin smoothed under her fingertips, and Maggie never tired of her exploration. No matter how well she knew this flesh, she could never tire of touching it, feeling it flex and shift underneath her touch. _

_Hips fit together, as she twisted, slipping a thigh between Bianca's, calves rubbing against calves, as her palm settled on Bianca's waist, and Maggie dropped a kiss on Bianca's collar bone, before burrowing into Bianca's neck and inhaling the sweet scent of her friend that was so entirely familiar. _

_Bianca giggled beneath her, slender fingers scratching lightly at her scalp, keeping her there. Maggie grinned into her skin, scraped her teeth lightly along the pulsing vein, a testament to Bianca's heartbeat, Bianca's arousal, shifting deeper into Bianca's arms until the top of her thigh pushed lightly against Bianca's heat. _

_Bianca moaned, arching up to rub against her, and Maggie shuddered, clutching Bianca into a desperate hug. _

_"You didn't leave," she murmured into the soft sweetness of Bianca's shoulder - her safe place._

_A moment, and then Bianca stilled beneath her, fingertips closing in her hair, pulling back with a small force, until Maggie was looking into soft, beautifully full brown eyes, a perfect face. _

_"I'd never leave you," Bianca said frankly. "I love you, Maggie. I'm so sorry-" _

_"It's okay," Maggie whispered. "It's okay." She shifted up, holding Bianca's face still with fingers on her cheek, pressing a light kiss against Bianca's lips, before she felt the smile tilt into her mouth, and it deepened. _

_"I love you."_

Maggie's eyes opened with a breathless sigh.

She was curled into her pillow, hands tangled together beneath her cheek, thighs clamped shut.

Vivid dreams gave way to stark reality, and Maggie closed her eyes, squeezed them shut tightly.

Ten feet away, on a cot, a dark figure snored, lumbering like a large hibernating bear.

Maggie didn't move, ignoring the uncomfortable plaster of her leg, watching Jamie sleeping.

She felt for her cellphone, flipped it open, and clicked down the little menu, until she discovered Bianca's number lighting up, the most recently dialed.

Biting her lip, Maggie stared at it, the area code, the name, her thumb pressing on the send call button.

_I love you._

Shutting the phone off before she lost her strength to make the call, Maggie closed her eyes and hugged her pillow to her, her phantom lover plaguing her in the recurring dream that felt real, desperately real, each and every time.

She turned away, pushing away the raw fear that pulsed inside of her.

_end chapter_


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: A Little Respect**  
Author: Misty Flores

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**NOTE - The rest of this story is rated M for serious sexual situations between two female women. Did everyone read that? Okay. Moving on.**

**Part Thirty-Seven**

_If you need a friend,  
don't look to a stranger,  
You know in the end,  
I'll always be there._

And when you're in doubt,  
and when you're in danger,  
Take a look all around,  
and I'll be there.

I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)  
But if you'll wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise, I promise you I will. 

_- the promise, when in rome_

--

"You're holding it wrong."

"How the hell do you hold it wrong?"

"Look, can't you just pivot-"

"If I pivot, Ross, it'll hit the wall and scrape it-"

"It won't hit the wall-"

Sighing, Maggie carefully unslung the backpack from her shoulder, throwing an almost amused glance back at Anna, watching Robin and Jamie try to unsuccessfully manipulate a dresser into his tiny apartment.

"You know," she quipped, coming forward and around the struggling pair. "You two keep this up? I'll start thinking all this fighting is really sexual tension."

Throwing her head back, she caught the flushed face and almost horrified look on Robin and Jamie's faces. "Maggie? No. Just... no."

"Come on, it can't be that hard, can it?" Anna asked, coming up behind them both. "Shift it to the side, and then push."

"That's what I'm telling Himbo, but does he listen?"

"Himbo?'

Rolling her eyes, Maggie sunk down on Jamie's worn down couch, surveying the bachelor pad. Small portions of Maggie had begun to spill over, invading Jamie's messiness with touches of the feminine persuasion.

Feeling the worn out fabric beneath her fingertips, Maggie found herself taking in a ragged breath, thinking suddenly of Bianca's generous offer.

"Maggie?" Breaking free of her thoughts, she tossed Anna a distracted smile, careful with her slingless arm, shifting over to let her sit. "You all right?"

Grunts and thumps a background soundtrack, Maggie pursed her lips, nodding insincerely. "It's just... did you know Bianca asked me to take over her apartment when she left?"

A loud thump alerted her to a sweaty Jamie and Robin, both giving her disbelieving glares. "Now she tells us."

"I didn't take it, you guys," she reminded them softly.

"Why not? Bianca could afford to hire movers," Jamie quipped, splaying over the dresser, now blocking the apartment's entrance, just inside the door.

"Is Bianca's apartment nice?"

"If you like the Greek-Roman tragedy-esque thing," he answered. "All white and... girl-y."

Anna shook her head, indicating Maggie simply let them talk, and lowered her voice. "When did she ask you this?"

"A week ago," Maggie answered softly. "She told me she wasn't sure if she wanted to give it up quite yet and was hoping I would ... take it."

Anna wore a look of subtle scrutiny, one Maggie found herself looking away feverishly from, glancing down at her hands, feeling the ache that seemed to tighten in her chest every day.

Now that Bianca was leaving, the closer and closer that day came, the harder it seemed to breathe.

"And you didn't take it?"

Maggie pressed her lips together, suddenly remembering the hopeful smile on Bianca's face, dark eyes glowing with love and tender resolve. "I can't afford the rent, and she offered to keep paying for it since it would still be in her name, and... I just couldn't." Biting softly at her lower lip, she glanced up tensely. "It just seemed like... I wasn't ready for what that meant."

"Yeah, free rent? Who wants that?"

Robin rolled her eyes, smacking Jamie on the shoulder. "Learn a little tact, yeah?"

"Please. Look who's talking, Miss 'Let's Make a A List."

A pang of irritation hit her, and Maggie eyed them both with a glare of warning. "I'm ignoring you both in hopes you'll go away. You really do bring out the worst in each other, do you know that?"

"Has Bianca kept her promise to you?" Anna asked simply, as if she wasn't hearing them at all. "Has she pushed you, Maggie?"

"What?" she asked, startled by the question. "No, God, no, Anna. She's been so... careful. And sweet and almost... scared. Honestly, it's frustrating. We're working so hard, and... friendship shouldn't be this much work, should it?"

"Why is it work?"

An image of Bianca came into her mind, of just the day before, a quiet moment spent packing, as Maggie held on tightly to Miranda, cooing in her ear, the little girl recognizing her instantly now, laughing and giggling in a familiar sound that made her smile with love.

A pause, and then a look, and the emotion that burst into her heart when the look in Bianca's eyes overtook made her close her eyes raggedly, trapped between wanting so badly to run away from it and acting on her own fear: to hold tightly to Bianca, and never let her go.

They played a stilted game, talking in circles, anything but what they were both thinking of.

"I almost called her," she managed, voice suddenly rough, strained. "I almost called her in the middle of the night and begged her not to go." Burying her face in her hands, she inhaled unsteadily, shaken by just the thought. "I wanted to call her and beg her to stay here, with me, because I was so scared of her leaving."

Calm, careful hands landed gently on her shoulder, kneading. "Have you thought about actually asking her?"

"I can't ask her." Maggie's head lifted. "I can't, Anna. She's leaving because the board demanded it. Her or Ethan. Ethan can't go, and if she doesn't it'll seriously jeopardize Miranda's standing with Cambias, her inheritance. I can't ask Bianca to risk all that just because I want her here, not when I'm not even sure what I want from her."

"Maggie..." Robin slid down beside her, resting on the armchair. "Didn't she ask you to go with her?" The implication was surprising, coming from Robin and when both her and Jamie stared, her almost cousin in law flushed, shifting. "I thought you were running away and we'd never see you again, Maggie! This is a different thing."

"It's still running away, isn't it?" Her quiet answer made Robin press her lips together, frown, and Maggie only shook her head slightly, glancing around to the small group around her. "For the first time in my life, there are things holding me here. For the first time, I don't WANT to run away. I feel like I have to stay. I'm not ready to throw everything away to go to Paris."

"Maggie..." Jamie's broad chest was covered with his crossed arms, but his face was delicate, sincere. "Is it that you're not ready for Paris, or do you still not ready to trust Bianca?"

She closed her eyes, and simply breathed.

--

_"You know, most people are excited to be going to Paris," Kendall remarked dryly. "The shopping alone..." _

_Bianca lifted her eyes to her sister and her friend Anita, carefully thumbing over a yellow blanket that she folded delicately in her arms._

_Closing her eyes, she buried her nose into the soft material, cheek passing softly against the fabric. _

_"When I told Maggie I was raped," she began quietly, handling the material like the priceless treasure it was, "She wrapped me up in this, and told me she loved me. For the first time, I felt like I wasn't drowning." _

_The admission was followed by a long silence, until Bianca, sudden tears stinging, forced herself to put down the blanket, glance up at her sister and her friend Anita, both women frozen midway through their actions. _

_"So I'm going to put this in the 'save' pile," Kendall announced, carefully taking it away from her, smiling gently. _

_Laughing unsteadily at her own emotion, Bianca sank down on her couch, taking in the curious disarray of her apartment. _

_"Bianca?" Anita's face was a mask of stoic support. "Just because she's not going with you doesn't mean you're losing her." _

_"Then why does it feel like she's pulling away from me?"_

In the open doorway, Maggie's smile wasn't the biggest it had ever been, but it was still a sweet sight to see. "I brought movies," she said, brandishing two red envelopes. "And some ice cream."

Bianca smiled, eyes widening when she lingered on Maggie's foot. "And another surprise!"

Maggie grinned, walking slowly, but walking, not hobbling or teetering. "Great, right? I'm not allowed to do any big runs or anything, but at least I'm not wandering around looking like a reject from a Lifetime movie."

Taking the bag of groceries from Maggie, Bianca allowed herself another look at Maggie. The sling was gone, and now, so was the cast, Color flushed Maggie's cheeks, and her eyes sparkled with life.

She had never been more beautiful.

Catching the lump in her throat with a hard smile, Bianca simply turned away, making a show of looking into her bags. "Wow..." she managed, trying hard to sound carefree."You went all out."

"Yeah... well, who knows when we're going to do this again, right?"

The forced ease in the sentence made her falter, shut her mouth and battle through the tightness inside of her.

_"I know it's not my place," Bianca whispered, pressing her cheek against her palm. "And I know that Maggie's heart isn't mine to claim. I know that, I do. But I'm terrified of leaving her here. Aiden's so desperately in love with her. She's living with Jamie... Jonathan's calling her all the time – she's got this army of men-" _

_"And none of them are you." _

_Bianca sighed raggedly, connecting a dark glance with her sister. "I promised Maggie that I would love her no matter what. That's the easy part. But I can't help but feel like Maggie feels like I'm abandoning her. And if she does feel like that..." _

_"She'll rush into something else?" Anita crossed her arms, arching a careful eyebrow. "Honey, she's smarter than that."_

_Bianca frowned, pursing her lips. "I know that. Maggie's amazing. And she's so wonderful with Miranda. And everytime we see each other it's just another reminder that I won't be here in two weeks."_

"So... where's Miranda?"

Turning back, Bianca discovered Maggie glancing around, obviously in search of her daughter.

"Kendall asked to take her for the night," Bianca answered, forcing a plastic smile on her face. "She wanted some alone time before... you know."

"Oh..." Disappointment flickered in Maggie's expression, and it touched something inside Bianca, caused a sudden shake of her fingers.

"I thought it would be nice to just hang out," she said, rushing into the breathless statement. "You know... like we used to."

Maggie stood still, chewing on her lower lip with a studious expression, until she glanced from the boxes strewn around the living room to connect with her look intensely.

"Sure." The answer came out oddly, and Bianca craned her head, studied her closely. Maggie only smiled, before turning away, to unload her DVDs.

_"You know, there's a perk to being really, really, disgustingly rich," Kendall offered, hands in her lap, voice an octave higher. Glancing at her sister fitfully, Bianca smiled. "Two words," Kendall hinted. "Private. Jets." _

_"That's true," Anita approved, obviously more than a little disturbed that she and Kendall seemed to actually agree on something. "You and Maggie can visit all the time. Paris is just a few hours away." _

_"And if she doesn't?" Bianca shuddered. "What if she just uses this as an opportunity to sink back into herself?" _

_There were so many doubts, so many regrets and fears, and to Bianca, three days was like a sentencing. _

_"God," she whispered, laughing bitterly. "I finally get that song." _

_"What song?" _

_"I left my heart in San Francisco." _

_That was followed by another bout of silence, until Anita cleared her throat, her husky purr interjecting carefully. "Somehow I don't think we're the people you should be talking about this to." _

_"I can't talk to Maggie about this," she whispered. _

_"Baby sis, you're gonna have to," Kendall agreed. "Because if you get on the plane with this many regrets, this many things unsaid, you'll just grow further apart." _

_"I can't!" Bianca argued. "She'll think I'm pressing her! I offered her this apartment and she turned it down, she won't come with me to Paris – I don't want to scare her anymore than I already have. I want Maggie to trust me. I don't want to drive her farther away." _

_A soft palm drifted over her knee, squeezing comfortingly, another rubbed at her back. "Maggie's coming over tonight, right?" _

_Lifting her head from her hands, Bianca stared at her sister with a mixture of curiosity and dread. "Yeah." _

_Arching a conspirator's eyebrow, Kendall met Anita's questioning brown eyes with a wink. "Why don't I take Miranda for the night?" _

_"Oh..." she began raggedly. "Kendall-" _

_"Hey! Purely selfish motivations here!" she argued, throwing her hands up, the very picture of innocence. "Can you blame me for wanting to spend some time with my baby niece before she leaves me behind?" _

_"Like you won't be the first one on that jet after Bianca," Anita said, with so much amusement in her voice Bianca was almost frightened at the friendliness between the two. _

_Kendall gave her another wink, and swept a comforting arm against her sister's shoulder. "Come on. You guys could use the time alone. Be friends again. Whatever happens? It'll happen." _

_Bianca gave her an almost glare, shutting down her own skittish hope with a roll of her eyes. "Just friends, Kendall," she reminded her sister. _

--

Maggie lay on the carpet, head resting against her propped up elbow, sipping a glass of red wine as if it were priceless, wearing a small smile, and an almost mischievous grin.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bianca grinned, blushing as she laughed. "I was just thinking about the time you made me jump into the freezing cold lake in the middle of the night."

Maggie snorted, nearly coughing into her drink, the memory just as vivid, it seemed, when she chuckled merrily, burying her cheek into her hands. "I had to," she answered proudly. "You were chicken."

"I was not!" Bianca tried to look offended, but her smile was too cheesy to be anything but genuine, reaching forward to gently cuff Maggie on her shoulder. "I'm just sane."

"Please." Her friend tilted the red liquid, watching it slide around the glass, staring into the deep richness of its color. "You have your moments."

"Name one."

Eyes lifting from the glass, Maggie shot her a knowing glare.

The look was enough to cause an embarrassed flush, as Bianca closed her eyes, smiling uncomfortably. "Okay... temporary insanity," she admitted, unable to refer to what Maggie was immediately thinking of without the shaky quiver of her heart accompanying her. "I'll admit that."

Maggie pressed her lips together, studying the flush that heated Bianca's lips, eyes darker than before. "You did go a little nuts there, didn't you?"

Face falling against the almost rough fibers of the carpet, Bianca found herself a little breathless, lingering on Maggie's lips, as her friend's tongue darted out, scooping up a gentle drop of wine.

Angry at her weakness, Bianca shut her eyes.

"Bianca?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm just wondering..." Her eyes opened slowly, discovering Maggie thumbing her cup idly, heavy in thought. "I'm just wondering if that would happen again."

Bianca's heart stilled, smile falling away immediately. "I told you it wouldn't," she answered thickly. "Did you not believe me?"

Hesitation clouded Maggie's expression. "And in Paris?"

Unable to understand, Bianca lifted herself up to her elbows. "Maggie? What do you mean?"

Maggie kept her eyes on her wine glass, mouth pulling up in a phantom mimic of a smile. "If you saw Lena again, in Paris..."

Sucking in her breath, Bianca closed her eyes. "Maggie..."

"Or another beautiful women..."

"Maggie..." Carefully, she reached over, a touch to Maggie's cheek causing her friend to meet her eyes. Lip trembling, Bianca smiled, pulling back and forcing herself to lay on her hands, keep her from losing control. "When I told you I'd wait... I meant it."

Maggie didn't say a word, just kept staring at her with a deep, dark gaze, as if letting Bianca's words settle, cement inside of her.

What was going on in that intense gaze, Bianca didn't know, but her heart began to pound in wonder, when Maggie took another sip of wine, and deliberately reached out, placed it far away from her.

"Maggie..."

Turning, Maggie lifted herself up, and wrapped fingers around Bianca's filled glass, placing it beside her own.

Bianca was lost in a haze, blood rushing inside of her with anticipation, wonder and dread, senses overwhelmed when Maggie crawled closer to her, arm moving over her and forcing Bianca onto her back, trapping her.

Haunted by Maggie's smile, Bianca found herself drugged, overtaken as Maggie searched her face, eyes so dark they seemed to mirror her own startled, lusty expression.

What Maggie was looking for, Bianca didn't know. She was only aware of her out of control heartbeat, the sudden heat of her body, and the tantalizing thrill of the brush of Maggie's legs over hers, the tease of the body nearly straddling her.

"Maggie, what are you-"

"Shhhh..." the tone was low, reverent, almost a purr, and Bianca shuddered helplessly when Maggie lowered herself, breathing against her mouth, descending into a soft, seductive kiss.

Startled, Bianca had no words, breath stolen from her as Maggie carefully lifted her head, searching her eyes. Bianca's chest rose and fell in harsh pants, and Maggie smiled again, dangerous and sexy, lowering her head once more for another kiss.

Taken prisoner, Bianca was lost in the sensation, mouth parting willingly for Maggie when her tongue swept against her lips, and then inside, plunging into her with such force and dominance, Bianca couldn't help the inarticulate moan that Maggie ripped from her throat, buried into her kiss.

Aching to hold her, Bianca reached up, only to groan desperately when Maggie caught her arms with surprisingly force, pressing them back down on the carpet, holding her captive.

"Maggie," she whispered, a painful plea, when Maggie straddled her, weight settling against her stomach, Maggie's heat making her arch up desperately, as Maggie's lips descended on her neck, sucking gently against a particularly sensitive spot on her jaw, making her shudder.

"Shhh, Bianca," she heard against her ear, tongue toying with her earlobe.

She couldn't help the thrust of her hips, the displacement of Maggie that pressed firm breasts more firmly against her own, as lips sloppily lost hold of her ear and hungrily journeyed back to her mouth.

Maggie kissed her with such marked possession, tongue dipping into her mouth, mating with hers with such dominance Bianca couldn't help but submit, feeling the grind of Maggie on top of her, an onslaught of emotion and physical sensation, causing her to shake from pure feeling.

"Oh, God," she mumbled around the tongue plunging into her, sucked it in greedily, until Maggie broke the kiss with another lick against her mouth. When Bianca's eyes shot open, Maggie shook her head.

"Don't move," she heard, and then Maggie's hands lifted, eyebrow arched in warning. Bianca splayed out against the carpet, chest heaving as Maggie lifted her own shirt, so slowly, revealing tanned, toned flesh, and the beautiful sight of breasts incased in a black bra, cupping them like a feast for her alone.

She ached, groaning when Maggie reached behind and unclasped the bra, the mounds of flesh spilling free.

Unable to help herself, Bianca's hands moved, smoothing up the legs that hugged her hips, cupping them in her hands, thumbs rolling the darkened nipples. Maggie's legs trembled against her, and suddenly her hands were torn away, tangled in Maggie's, as Maggie leaned down again, taking control just by taking Bianca's mouth again.

She kissed her hungrily, Maggie's bare breasts pillowed against her own, hips grinding, creating the knot of lust in her groin, the fluid heat rapidly building.

"Bianca," she heard, and mumbled in response, trying to arch up, cradle Maggie and once again rebuffed, hands holding her down again, keeping her on bottom. She had no moment to complain, when Maggie once again settled hotly on her neck, running her tongue along her sternum, and suddenly reaching between them, lifting buttons out of holes.

Shirt spread open, Bianca's eyes rolled back when palms reached roughly into her bra, catching hold of the breast encased there and squeezing almost painfully.

She gasped, back arching into a hot mouth, as the fabric was roughly pushed aside and lips closed over her nipple, bathing her in moist heat.

And suddenly there were fingers on her jeans, jerking, pulling, and Bianca's haze was punctured, eyes lifting in heady desire to see Maggie hunched over her, so desperate, so determined.

Her throat went dry, lust knocked away by sudden concern.

"Maggie..." She whispered. "MAGGIE."

Reaching down, she grabbed hold of those hands, jerked them up until Maggie was pressed against her, hands cradling the face.

What she saw broke her heart.

"Maggie," she whispered furiously. "You won't lose me. I love you."

Maggie stared down at her, so terribly unsure. So terribly frightened.

Suddenly desperate to prove herself, she lifted her head, and buried her mouth in Maggie's, kissing her deeply.

"I love you," she managed again, drawing Maggie closer to her, pushing up with her weight, leading Maggie back, until she could settle against her would be lover, murmuring against perfect lips, tangle her tongue against hers. "I love you."

Tears sparkled in Maggie's eyes, and Bianca's heart shuddered, as she carefully smoothed fingers down Maggie's body, fingers nimbly pulling on Maggie's jeans, mouth panting against hers.

"I love you," she whispered, as fingers dipped in, past a rough patch of hair and sliding into moist warmth.

She froze. Maggie gasped against her, hips rising against her palm, fingers closing almost painfully against her shoulders. Bianca stared hard into Maggie's face, the feel of the wetness surrounding her making her heart suddenly rush, taking in Maggie's arousal with surreal wonder.

Flicking experimentally, she bit her lip in reaction, when Maggie's eyes fluttered closed, hips bucking to get closer. Biting at her jaw, Bianca buried her moans by settling her mouth hotly over hers, sealing her cries into her mouth, fingers shifting against Maggie's heat, sliding further inside when Maggie rode against her. "I love you," she murmured again, and Maggie kissed her desperately, tears streaking against her skin when she began to moan, wordless cries of abandon as she moved against Bianca's moving digits.

Bianca felt it, the rapid breathing, Maggie's thighs clamping shut when muscles contracted, and she bit her lip in reaction, grinding against Maggie's leg when she felt herself tremble in response.

When her Maggie came with a raw cry, ripped from her throat, breaking her kiss to keen against Bianca, clawing at her shoulders and pumping against her fingers, Bianca's body convulsed with her, forehead falling against Maggie's chest.

In the wake of the orgasm, Maggie sudden closed her eyes, dissolving into soft whimpers, shudders.

Suddenly overwhelmed, Bianca curled her into her body, cradling her from her own emotion when Maggie's arms encircled around her neck, face buried into her chest, like a broken child.

Closing her eyes, Bianca held her as tenderly as she could, smoothing fingers through sweaty hair, whispering gently into her ear reassurances of her love.

_end chapter_


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**NOTE - The rest of this story is rated M for serious sexual situations between two female women. Did everyone read that? Okay. Moving on.**

**Part Thirty-Eight**

_'Cause this woman needs  
A safe place to land  
The strength in your hands  
To know you know  
What this woman needs  
Is somewhere to cry  
So lay by my side  
And I'll tell you, I'll tell you _

This woman needs to be reassured  
That my heart's your home, and love is what wills you to stay  
I need you to see me in every light  
And hear that you still think I'm beautiful anyway

-- This Woman Needs, SheDaisy

--

If there was something odd about a woman obviously too old to be going to the prom picking out a corsage, the florist didn't mention it.

Complimenting her on the color, the florist simply smiled an odd, out-of-place grin, nodding demurely and moving away, presumably to cut the roses buds and assemble the leaves.

Maggie clutched her purse that much tighter, eyes lingering on the magazine article that lay splayed out on the counter, more than likely idly flipped through to kill time.

Standing in the corner, Robin sneezed suddenly. Arching a questioning eyebrow, Maggie studied the small, crooked smile the recovering girl gave in return.

"Allergies," she muttered, pointing at a flowering daisy. Moving away from it, she sniffed again, wiping apologetically at her sleeve before joining her at the counter, picking at the arrangement of roses. "Hey, Maggie?"

"Yeah," she asked breathlessly, eyes on the florist, a few feet away, expertly weaving together the flowers and green leaves, the small piece of fabric quickly wrapped around it. After waiting a moment, she glanced at Robin, and discovered the pretty girl wearing a small smirk, lifting up the corners of her mouth questioningly.

"A corsage?" she asked. Flushing, Maggie looked away. "I'm just saying, it's not the usual gift of choice for a going away party. Despite it being very pretty."

A bittersweet smile floated on her face. "I know." Another moment to ponder the years gone by, the months of questioning ambiguity that first surrounded her relationship with Bianca, the 'what-if's that simultaneously drove her mad and made her hope, rose from within her. "I had just gotten into town, and Bianca needed a date for the prom."

Lifting her eyes to meet the taller brunette, Maggie arched an eyebrow. Robin just stared, before bursting into a short laugh. "That's progressive."

"It was amazing," she breathed, wistful remembrance seeping into her voice. "She was beautiful and... happy. That evening was all about hope to her. We were happy and together and had a future full of possibilities."

The magic of prom night was something she wouldn't ever forget. The strength of Bianca, as she gripped her arm when they walked into the room together, turning toward her with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen and asked her if she wanted to dance.

Thinking back, Maggie wondered if she had fallen just a little bit in love, that night.

"So it's nostalgic," Robin quirked an eyebrow, narrowing her gaze. "You know, some people say nostalgia is more about trying to bring back the past than trying to relive it."

"Who the hell are you, Socrates?" Maggie snapped. Robin only clucked her tongue.

Still, Robin's scrutinizing look bore into her, and Maggie's own hesitation got the better of her, as her eyes drifted closed and she swallowed down the turmoil that suddenly bunched into a tight bundle, in the pit of her stomach.

"Bianca and I didn't know how to define our relationship back then," she admitted, her voice soft, words barely spoken. "We were friends, yeah, but there was something there, lurking behind all that pretense. It was exciting and scary and I dreaded it and wanted it. All at the same time. I didn't know what I was. I didn't know what anything meant, and I didn't want to find out. I just knew that I wanted nothing but Bianca. She tried to hook me up, you know that?" Robin arched an eyebrow, sudden amusement dancing in her eyes. "With this guy, Tim. It didn't end up going anywhere, but I used to get SO MAD at her, for pushing him at me. And then when I hooked up with him, just to shut her up, she just clammed up and got so... jealous. And I didn't even understand why."

Robin hummed underneath her breath, as the florist slid the finished corsage into it's box, tied it up prettily with light pink ribbon. "Sounds to me like she was just battling some feelings, trying to find out where you fit."

The sentence sent a painful breath fluttering through her, the past jerking into her present, making her suddenly bleed.

_With nothing inside of her but the intensity of her own feelings, laid naked and bare, a quivering Maggie had done the only thing she could have. Stripped of her own reservations, she clung to her lifeline, holding tightly to Bianca, cheek pressed against the half open shirt, legs tangled in Bianca's. _

_Bianca's words of love echoed into her brain like a mantra. Shuddering, as if struck with a fever, Maggie only held tighter, encircling her arms around the slender neck, breathing in the sweaty scent of Bianca, body plastered against hers on the rough shag carpeting. _

_She clung to Bianca, couldn't have let go if she tried. It was because of her death grip that they lay there, all night. Her own insecurity had trapped Bianca on the floor, and it was there that Maggie woke up the next morning, arms still around Bianca's neck, jeans unbuttoned lewdly, and her shirt spread over her upper body, more than likely an attempt by Bianca to cover her up, since Maggie hadn't let her move one inch. _

_Jerking awake, Maggie had processed this through a fog, one that cleared away instantly the moment Bianca's alert brown eyes greeted her, soft contemplation in them, searching her face with the look that told her just how broken she had appeared. _

_"Hey..." Bianca whispered, in a gentle 'be careful or she'll break' tone. _

_Untangling her fingers, the events of the night before flashed before her eyes, taking in Bianca's still open shirt, feeling the chill of the air, goosebumps on her naked skin. _

_Her seduction, borne out of desperation, had spiraled out of her own orbit, and once again, Maggie was lost. _

_Clinging to her shirt, she sat up quickly, smoothing hair out of her face, searching Bianca's face with a trembling smile. _

_"Hi..." she managed. "Oh my God..." _

_Bianca's expression immediately froze, rising along side her. Maggie's own mortification only grew, upon realization she was staring at Bianca's full breasts, wrapped in a delicately laced bra. "Maggie..." _

_"That was so not what..." Maggie swallowed, trying to shake herself free of the paranoia, torn between wanting to jerk her shirt on and hide herself behind it. "Maybe I should go-" _

_"No, Maggie, stay." Reaching for her hands, Bianca's voice was smooth, fluid. "I think we should talk about-" _

_Bianca always wanted to talk. About feelings and motivations and insecurities- _

_Shaking her head furiously, Maggie pasted on a plastic grin. "I don't think that's a good idea, Bianca." _

_Stumbling to her feet, she slid her arms through the appropriate holes, fumbling with the buttons, so desperate for an escape she gave up on finding her bra entirely. _

_"Maggie, please don't run away right now." _

_"I'm not running away." _

_Already on her feet, Bianca had a small abrasion on her cheek, the press of the fibers of the carpet making themselves known. "Okay, then stay. Have breakfast with me. We don't have to talk-" _

_Licking her lips, she sucked in her forced smile. "Bianca, I just think that we should just forget about this." _

_Startled insecurity slid into Bianca's concerned gaze. "What?" _

_She swallowed hard, bobbing her head. "I just- well you're leaving, and... let's face it, we both had things to get out of our systems. But it's over, and..." _

_"And what?" Bianca asked quietly. "We forget it ever happened? You want me to forget what it felt like to touch you? To make love to you? Maggie-" _

_Shuddering at the sudden flash of Bianca's fingers inside her, she stumbled back. "Bianca, you're moving to Paris, okay? It just won't work." _

_The brown eyes that were so luminous and soft were slowly growing brilliant with a different emotion, the flush in her cheeks making Bianca look more alive than before. _

_"How can you know that?" _

_Sucking in her breath, Maggie closed her eyes, rubbing fingers along her neck, the picture of an rational, logical human being. "Can't we just go back to being friends? Would you let one night of... stupidity end that?" _

_The look on Bianca's face as the words sunk in, Maggie wouldn't ever forget. _

_But it didn't stop her from not taking them back._

"Here you go."

Clear plastic was pressed into her hands, and Maggie now held a carefully put together corsage, light pink rosebuds nestled amidst leaves.

She pictured the flowers on Bianca's slender wrist, and a small, bittersweet smile caressed her features.

Her phone buzzed, and a familiar ringtone filled the air, a bubblegum pop song that Bianca had always favored. It had been the latest in a string of endless calls from her best friend, who never gave up.

With a hesitant sigh, she ignored it. As the phone drifted into silence, Robin stared at her questionably. Maggie just smiled. "What do you think?"

Robin took the corsage, and made a show of studying it carefully. "I think it's girly," she pronounced. "A little pretentious and projecting an image that's a little too squeaky clean for what it really stands for." Her eyes lifted, stared at Maggie carefully. "But I also think, it's something that you chose. And if it makes you happy, then it doesn't matter, what I think." Handing it back, she smiled and gently brushed her thumb along Maggie's cheekbone. "Good luck, Maggie."

--

Erica Kane was prone to dramatics, and Bianca had often wondered why it wasn't in her blood, to enjoy what her mother so obviously craved: the attention, the glamour, the fact that everything always had to be about her.

When she wanted to put together Bianca's going away party, it was less about the fact that Bianca was leaving, and more about the fact that ERICA KANE'S baby daughter was leaving her for Paris; a devastating trial for the great La Kane.

Still, her mother had surprised her. Had Maggie not dominated her mind and thoughts so intensely, Bianca would have done more, than simply smile and hug her mother, kiss her gently on the cheek. The small but meaningful crowd of well wishers were amazing and unique in their own ways, touches of her life gleaned from meaningful encounters with them all.

Anita was there, by herself with a wine glass and a beautiful smile. Greenlee and Kendall with their respective men, looking beautiful and actually acting their age for once. Jack with Lily, who carried a notebook with a detailed itinerary. Opal, Myrtle, Palmer, older and wiser, joking and sitting on the couch, like royalty.

Reggie wore a somber pout, girlfriend Dani wrapping an arm around him comfortingly, squeezing him tightly around his middle, poking at his cheek to create a dimpled smile.

So many friends and family who defined her, with exception to the one person she desperately hoped would show.

"Maggie, it's Bianca," she said, voice as carefully carefree as she could make it. "Just wanted to let you know that we're starting the party. I hope you can make it. I'd love to see you."

Clicking the phone shut, she closed her eyes briefly, a moment of frustration cutting its way through her mask of cordial happiness.

"Nothing?" Behind her, Kendall carried Miranda, her daughter clutching onto her aunt's skinny shoulders, resting her little head.

Pressing her lips together, Bianca contemplated flinging the dratted cellphone off the balcony, crushing it on the cement below.

"Once," she said tightly. "I got her once in the past week. She sounded chipper and fake and promised she'd come, and it killed me." Kendall stayed quiet behind her, and Bianca gripped the iron bars hard. "I don't know what to do Kendall. I want to grab her, drag her out into the open and get her to let me see what's in her heart. I want to shake her and hold her and scream at her and cradle her. I want to bang on her door and I want to demand Maggie TRUST me. I want to promise her that I won't ever leave. I want to forget about Paris and I want to stay there. Another week. Another year. Another decade. Anything to make her believe that if she loves me, she won't die."

There was a moment of quiet, until Kendall stepped forward, beside her by the rail. "So why don't you?"

She closed her eyes, sighing. "Because, Kendall," she began. "I get it. Yes, Magge's insecure and has issues and problems, and I love her all the more for them, but she gave me her heart and I did nothing with it but stomp it. Trash it. Break her over and over again, and what's my excuse?" Swallowing, she pushed her emotions down again. "If I were her I'd be scared too."

"Bianca..."

"I promised Maggie I wouldn't push her. That I would love her and be for her whatever she wants from me." Rounding her fingers around the metal, Bianca searched out into the dusk. "I thought I had that strength. But I can't get on that plane, Kendall. I can't get on that plane until I see her again."

_"Can't we just go back to being friends? Would you let one night of... stupidity end that?" _

_It wasn't that Maggie hadn't ripped her heart inside of her. She did. _

_But in the wake of the flaring pain inside of her heart, Bianca found herself saddened, and nearly desperate. This was a Maggie she had seen before. _

_In this Maggie, there was nothing Bianca could touch without pushing her further into her shell. _

_The tears stung in her eyes, and her heart pounded, but Bianca sucked in her breath and kept her hands at her sides. _

_Maggie stared at her, fear in her eyes revealing her suspicions about Bianca's true intentions, when Bianca nodded and said simply, "Whatever you want, Maggie." _

_Maggie hesitated, but Bianca only smiled, kept perfectly still, and then Maggie began to go. _

_As she swept past her, hair disheveled and hands rubbing her arms, Bianca had a moment of panic, or inspiration. _

_  
She couldn't decide which one. _

_But she acted on her instincts, and managed a breathless, "Maggie." _

_Maggie froze, steps faltering instantly, eyes darting back to meet her eyes with shallow pants and a frightened, crooked smile. _

_Coming forward, Bianca managed a shaky sigh of her own. "I want to stay here," she whispered desperately. "I do. I don't want to tell you I'll be here for you and then get on a plane and have you think I'm lying. I'm not. I know what an ocean is. And I wish to God I could stop it." Another intense stare, one that Maggie broke away from, eyes on the floor. Bianca sucked in her breath. "I can stay. I can find a way to stay-" _

_"Bianca, I don't want you to stay." Maggie's words were breathless, tired. "I don't want you to stay just because of me. Not when your daughter is at stake." _

_"Maggie-" _

_"Bianca." _

_Desperate and terribly in love, Bianca found her hands tied, at a sudden loss, unsure what to do, what to say. Her eyes shut tight, and she inhaled rapidly, opening them up again to suddenly lunge for her ring of keys, grabbing hold of a particular coppery colored one, jerking at the chain. _

_"What are you doing?" _

_The metal key slipped free of the coil, and Bianca held it up, biting on her lower lip. "I'm going to keep paying for the apartment indefinitely." A moment's hesitation, and then she carefully reached forward, taking Maggie's hand and placing the cold metal on her palm, closing her fingers around it. Hands still covering hers, Bianca whispered gently, "I'm not asking you to move in, but if you change your mind, I want you to have this." _

_Guarded eyes flickered down from Bianca's face to the closed palm, then back again. _

_"It'll be here, whenever you're ready. When you want it." _

_Maggie's eyes connected with her own, and Bianca held her breath, dizzy from feeling. _

_Maggie took the key with her, when she left her apartment. In that, Bianca found her hope._

"I wanted to pick up the phone so many times before today," she whispered on that balcony. "And tell them I changed my mind."

Kendall's touch on her palm was brief, but significant. "Miranda wouldn't blame you if you did."

She smiled ruefully. "I can't choose Maggie over my daughter, Kendall. I can't. It's tearing me apart, but I can't do that. I can love Maggie from Paris. I just wish Maggie could believe that. You should have seen her that night, Kendall. So desperately afraid of losing me, and I couldn't think of one thing to tell her that would make her believe I was sincere."

In the wake of that confession, the door slid open, and Erica Kane, wearing a rather annoyed look, click clacked her way onto the balcony. "Bianca, darling? This party is yours. It revolves around you being inside."

Bianca crossed glances with her sister. "Mom, I need to find Maggie."

Erica lifted an irritated eyebrow. "Bianca, dear - she's right in there, okay? So if you can please-"

Hope flared into her heart, lifting her head. "Maggie's inside?"

"Yes, she arrived just a few minutes ago. And everyone's standing around and it's quite awkward, so if you and your sister wouldn't mind-"

Bianca was already moving, past her mother and into the apartment, searching past the faces of the well wishers until she found her love, standing beside Anita, wearing a colorful coat and holding a champagne glass.

The emotion that burst up inside her nearly choked her.

Speaking privately to Maggie would have to wait. At her entrance, Lily announced it was time for presents, and around her, her amused guests were happy to get in line.

Somehow always finding Maggie, Bianca forced herself to give her other friends the attention they deserved, and in each tearful goodbye, her emotion only seemed to rise further to the surface, lodged in her throat, eyes brimming with the tears that now flowed freely.

Fingers slipped around her baby's squishy tummy, as Bianca wiped at her eyes, and laughed despite herself when Opal produced matching berets, Miranda's setting up delicately on her teeny head.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Maggie laughing too.

One by one, they came, and with each goodbye, Bianca's eyes grew shinier, she held onto Miranda a little tighter, and could never begin to express what each meant to her.

And still, when Maggie finally came forward, in her tiny hands a beautiful corsage, her breath was stolen, and she sat up just a little more, felt her heart skip a beat, and let Kendall carefully pull Miranda from her lap.

Maggie's eyes were bright, moist, as she carefully brushed a bang out of her face, only too aware of the sudden hush of the group around them.

But Maggie wore a mask of attitude and humor. Holding the corsage, she kept her eyes on it.

"So prom night," she began, rushing out the words, before lifting up to face Bianca. "We were the hottest couple."

She laughed in spite of herself with the group, a rickety sound that was so fragile she was afraid she would shatter. With a full heart, she drank in her beautiful Maggie, fingering the flowers.

"And..." A breath, a smile, and Maggie sank to her knees, manicured palm carefully opening the elastic. Shaking slightly, Bianca lifted her hand in unspoken agreement. "You were so brave," Maggie managed, as fingers gently maneuvered around Bianca's wrist, carefully fitting it into place, her touch so gentle and sweet Bianca's forgot to breathe. Brown eyes lifted to her own, a small, crooked smile straightening with sweetness and unspoken regret. "And you danced like no one was watching." Maggie's hands fell to her lap, eyes falling with them. "I don't even know where you got that from."

Overwhelmed, Bianca shook her head softly. "I think, that I got that from you."

Head lifting, Maggie stared at her. Bianca smiled lovingly, heart in her throat.

Licking her lips, Maggie glanced down, at the corsage she had so carefully placed on her wrist, and back up again, eyes misted with tears.

In the glance that was shared, was a history of past regrets, and lifetime of memories.

Once again, Bianca was at a loss, stuck at Maggie's strength. On her knees. In this crowd. In this moment.

The room was silent, and while Bianca knew there were other people in this room, watching, judging, she only had eyes for Maggie.

Maggie's voice was rough, but her eyes were brilliant.

"Well, I was proud to be your date," Maggie answered thickly. "And that will stay with me forever."

Maybe it was Maggie's attempt at an apology. Her moment of bravery to give Bianca what she could never say. An attempt at closure that only made Bianca's heart sink further in her chest.

But it was what Maggie was offering, and Bianca bit her lip, wiped the tears from her eyes, and reached forward, carefully folding her friend in her arms, a whispered 'I love you' in her hair, for her ears only.

--

Maggie's corsage stayed on Bianca's wrist, despite the scrutiny, and the whispers. The tabloid had done it's damage, and some friends of Bianca's who had once regarded Maggie as loyal and kind now gave her looks of perplexed confusion, eyebrows lifting behind their blue-blooded gloves and champagne flutes.

Anita, Reggie, Danielle, Kendall, and even Erica Kane herself had gone out of their way to protect Maggie from any sniping in the wake of her public confession, and for that, Maggie was grateful.

But the logistics of the party and the politics surrounding it were quickly fading away to the reality of the reason behind it.

Clutching onto her weakened arm, she rubbed rhythmically, eyes on the pink corsage, as Bianca hugged yet another friend goodbye.

She was so afraid to go to her, so afraid to utter the words, and her fear nearly paralyzed her, as Anita swept a hand behind her back, offered her a small squeeze and let go, wrapping arms around Bianca and wishing her well.

Kendall smiled at her, and suddenly Miranda was placed in her arms, the baby smiling at her affectionately, babbling to her in her own secret language.

Overwhelmed, Maggie traced the baby's face, memorizing the lines, the eyes, the size. Everything would be different when she saw her again, because Miranda would grow, every day, and Maggie wouldn't see any of it.

Hugging her to her, she ignored Miranda's squawk of protest, to press a sincere, loving kiss against her brow, burying her face into Miranda's little neck.

"Don't forget about me," she whispered into the tiny ear.

Afraid to suddenly never let go, she nodded quickly to Kendall, and carefully deposited Miranda into her aunt's waiting arms, meeting the misty-eyed glance with a bittersweet smile.

Dropping her arms, she could hear Bianca's visible inhalation, before her friend turned, connected eyes with hers, a deep, soulful stare.

Her own goodbye.

In Bianca's expression, she could see a desperate plea, to do this alone, without an audience, with nothing but naked souls and open hearts.

Maggie only shook her head slightly, a shaky smile flitting on her face as she came forward.

They stood apart, like accidental strangers, until Bianca seemed to burst suddenly, and hands reached out and pulled, crushing against her one time lover with so much strength it took Maggie's breath away.

Wrapped in Bianca's warmth, Maggie shuddered, reflexively encircling her neck with trembling arms, squeezing so tightly, until there was nothing between them but their clothes, unsure how on earth she would let go.

"I love you," she heard, a breathless whisper choked with tears. "I love you, Maggie."

She tried to say it back, but swallowed the words, leaning back instead to stare into the beautiful face with a wordless expression of regret and adoration.

"Bianca," she managed roughly, but Bianca only smiled sweetly, brilliant, tear-streaked eyes worshiping her face, hand gentle against her cheek.

"If you need me," Bianca said simply, "I'll be here. Anytime, Maggie. Call me, and I'll be here the next day. Paris won't stop me."

Maggie's eyes closed involuntarily, when feather light lips pressed against her forehead, the soft brush of an intimate caress.

And then she was gone, as Maggie shakily opened her eyes to see mother and daughter already to the door.

Bianca looked back, and rooted to the floor, Maggie could only stare. In that moment, she remembered that mouth brushing against her jaw, those fingers touching her so intimately, those eyes searing her soul.

Frozen in place, Maggie relived all of it, as she watched Bianca leave.

--

_As I watched you walk away_

_There were no words to make you stay_

_It was so easy for you to say goodbye_

_So easy for you to see me cry_

_It's gonna take the rest of my life_

_But it's taken you no time_

_So easy for you to say goodbye_

-- Fisher, Easy for you

The woman he loved wore a look of haunted devastation, masked over indifference, huddled like an impossibly young child, staring into her milkshake.

Sometimes he wondered if he had ever known Maggie at all, if all of their relationship was nothing but pure wishful thinking on both their parts, if they were both role playing to try and create some phantom relationship in the wake of their spurned love.

He wondered if Maggie had ever really loved him.

He watched her, watched the trembling movements, the empty eyes, and with a curious numbness, he ascertained the reason for her devastation.

Today was the day Bianca was leaving Pine Valley.

And here Maggie was, broken and lost, paralyzed in her own insecurity.

Bitterness wanted to leave her there. Anger warned him to get up and walk away. Jealousy confided to him that Maggie had never treated their breakup with this much desolation.

But it was his love for Maggie that won through all those lesser emotions, that caused his pulsing heart to beat faster, and his eyes to close, jaw hardening, pushing off of his chair and moving towards his former lover.

"You look like you've lost your best friend."

Maggie was too weighted by her emotions to be startled. She only glanced up at him through those same haunted eyes he had discovered so long ago, in a Casino, heartbroken and incapable of feeling anything else.

Bianca consumed her. She always had.

Saying nothing, Maggie only glanced back down.

He sat down across from her, palms played against the wood. "You know I've been there."

Maggie's eyes were old and sad, making her impossibly young and old at the same time. She stared at him with a passive face, licking her lips as a small moment of guilt slid over it, eyes shifting over the counter and again up at him.

"What are you so scared of, Maggie?" he asked roughly. "Why do you work so hard to push anyone who might love you away?"

"How did it feel when I broke your heart, Aiden?" she asked casually, a deceptively cold voice. "Did it make you want to die?"

She got to him. She always did.

Palms fisting, he breathed in unsteadily. "Is that what you want? To hurt me again? You know, Maggie, I might never get over what happened with us. But what you're doing now, that's worse than what you've ever done to me."

That surprised her. She lifted her eyes, lingered on his angry face.

He nodded stiffly, edging out his words fiercely. "You stomped on our relationship. You killed us. You killed a future and happiness and children. And that's fine. If I'm not what you wanted. But if you push her away just because you're scared, you're taking everything that ever existed between us, and you're telling me you destroyed it for nothing. And that's something I can't forgive."

Her mouth opened, closed, dark eyes blinking at him.

"You love her," he breathed raggedly. "She's the dominating motivation behind EVERYTHING, and you'll never be happy, Maggie. Not until you're with her. And if you tell me that's not true, if you break someone else's heart, because you can't stand the thought of giving yourself to someone with that much power, then SOD YOU, Maggie." He was shaking, fists coming down in a sharp pound on the wood, eyes suddenly stinging with tears. "Because that's what you've done to me. And damn you, if you do it to someone else."

She stared at him, glazed expression broken through to something else, as she stared at him as if she were suddenly seeing a stranger, breathing in heavily as she searched his face, and discovered the hurt, the anger, the broken heart, as if she were seeing all of it for the very first time.

"Why do you love me?" she whispered brokenly.

He shook his head in bitter resignation. "There comes a time, when you have to stop asking, and just accept it, Maggie. Accept it, embrace, and live it, along with the fear that it might not work. If you love her, if you can't live without her, then you get to that plane and you tell her. And trust, for once in your life, she might love you just as much."

Maggie's hands were shaking, he could see the thoughts in her head now, the sudden telltale sign of dawning horror.

Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes, and fought the headache, rubbed at his aching chest.

"Come on," he said, rising up and holding out his hand. "My car's out front."

--

_end chapter_


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**NOTE - The rest of this story is rated M for serious sexual situations between two female women. Did everyone read that? Okay. Moving on.**

**Oh yeah. And it gets way schmoopy. **

**Part Thirty-Nine**

_I look at this mountain  
So many heartaches wide  
And I can't help but wonder  
Where's the other side  
I've got to be honest   
I've got my doubts  
These tears are asking me  
What's this got to do with love?  
Baby, I'll tell you something  
To help us through this long, dark night _

_When this trouble passes over  
You and I will walk away  
Knowing that our love survived  
Another test of faith  
You and I can walk on water  
The river rises, we rise above  
It may not look that way right now  
But trust me, baby...this is love. _

_  
Love isn't easy  
I'm torn, I confess  
When a heart is uncertain   
It's bound to second guess  
This love won't forsake us  
So dry your tears I promise you _

_When this trouble passes over  
You and I will walk away  
Knowing that our love survived  
Another test of faith  
You and I can walk on water  
The river rises, we rise above  
It may not look that way right now  
But trust me, baby...this is love. _

-- Trust Me (This Is Love), by Amanda Marshall

--

She hadn't said a word as he drove. Sitting still, her hands clenched around her purse, Maggie was like a frightened cat.

"Yeah," he said softly, clicking off the cellphone before stuffing it in his pocket, rounding the corner as carefully as he could in the murky condensation around them. He saw her staring out the window, a nervous tick on her jaw.

"It's a good thing," he said suddenly, evenly. "This fog will keep the plane from getting off the ground. If it's thick enough."

Maggie's mouth tightened, head falling back against the headrest, the way she had done a thousand times before.

Aiden smiled ruefully. Fitting, he supposed. He had once taken Maggie away from Bianca, in this car. Now, he was taking her back.

"I wouldn't even know what to say." Whether she was speaking to herself or to him, he had no idea, but he listened all the same, applying pressure to the brake when he ducked down, to squint at the barely visible red light.

"The truth usually works," he said thickly, ignoring the bruised pounding of his heart to concentrate simply on driving, taking Maggie to her destination.

Craning her neck, Maggie stared at him, eyes dark and shining. "What is the truth?" she whispered. "Has it ever made anything better? I don't know if I'm ready, Aiden. This thing... it just... it came out of nowhere, and now I'm rushing to the airport like some goddamn awful romantic comedy-"

"It's far from it," he snapped, biting off the edge of his words. "And it didn't come out of nowhere, Maggie. You know that." She glanced away.

The light changed, and he pressed on the gas, feeling the car jolt forward.

"What if the truth isn't good enough?"

"Good enough for you?" he asked carefully, eyes on the road. "Or good enough for Bianca?" In the corner of her eye, he could see her swallow, let out a sad sigh. "You're not going to die if you tell her how you feel, Maggie."

A bitter smile lit up the corners of her lips. "After the hell I put you both through, I wouldn't blame either of you if you never wanted to talk me ever again." Crossing her arms, she buried herself further into the seat. "She'll probably toss me off the plane."

The airport lights glinted up ahead, cutting through the fog. Aiden concentrated on just that, ignored the searing inside him, when he spoke as calmly as he could. "You know what scared me so much, Maggie? Why I refused to even think you might still have feelings for her? Because I knew she loved you too. And I couldn't bear to think of what that would mean." He turned into the departure lane, searching out the exclusive gate that would lead directly to the Cambias runway. Jerking the car into park in the loading zone, he turned to her, inspected the soft, haunted face and the old, saddened eyes. Somehow, they only made her more beautiful, more heartbreaking, more fetching. Reaching out, he felt the softness of her face beneath his rough fingers, and shuddered against his will. "The truth is, Maggie, if there was a chance that you wanted me, just an inkling, I'd jump at it." Drawing back, he forced himself to look away. "I don't think it would be any different with Bianca."

Another glance, to discover Maggie staring at him, with those crystal eyes, boring through him to his very soul, leaving him naked, uncomfortable.

"Go on," he said, nodding to the door. "I'll be waiting."

Silently, Maggie stared another moment. A deliberate, trembling smile, and then her soft lips pressed against his cheek. He closed his eyes, felt the burn of that kiss even after she slipped out of the car, shut the door, and went after the love of her life.

--

"How long before we take off?"

"Not too much longer, Miss Montgomery." Pressing her lips together, Bianca let out another ragged breath, ignoring the curious tightening of her chest to stare outside the small rectangular window, steamed over with condensation. "We're just waiting for the sky to clear up a bit, and we'll be on our way."

A quick glance at Miranda, sleeping in her baby seat, and she smiled sadly. "This fog really came out of nowhere, didn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am," the pilot chirped, releasing a frustrated laugh at the weather. "We'll be out of here soon enough."

"All right, thanks." Placing the phone down, Bianca sat primly on her seat, eyes red with tears, and cheeks flushed with emotion.

The result of the sobs that had erupted the moment she had been alone was a fragile, numb heart.

The reality of her situation had yet to sink in, she knew that. She was leaving behind more than Maggie, but the person who occupied her heart wouldn't relinquish it, and Bianca found herself searching out the corsage, set gently on a neighboring counter.

Reaching over, she managed a bittersweet smile, taking the flowers and carefully arranging them around her wrist, tugging slightly to pull it back into place.

So absorbed in that task, she was taken completely by surprise when a foreign voice interjected into her thoughts.

"Thank God for fog."

The soft, raspy tone spiked immediately inside her. Breathless, Bianca jerked her head up, and immediately caught Maggie, standing in the doorway of her jet, wearing an expression that was so odd it was almost unreadable.

Mind whirling, Bianca could only stare, suddenly sure if this was an apparition come to life, a mirage her taxed mind had fabricated.

Until Maggie stepped forward, feet falling into the soft carpet, and Bianca pushed to her feet, to open her arms, and feel the thin, small body step into them, palms smoothing up her neck. Tangling in the nape, in soft brown hair, Maggie pulled, and suddenly a mouth was opening sweetly under hers.

Without hesitation, Bianca plundered the treasure offered so sweetly, moan rising in her throat as Maggie pressed in further, causing her already rapidly beating heart to flutter even faster, when the kiss deepened, tongue brushing inside intimately, possessively.

"I love you," she heard, amidst her whirling senses, between gasps for breath and the brush of lips on lips. "I love you so much, Bianca."

Dizzy, Bianca palmed handfuls of fabric, nearly keening over, as her eyes closed and her forehead fell into the crook of her lover's shoulder, shuddering.

"Maggie."

She was weak, holding on for fear she would fall, and Maggie only held her tighter, a gentle brush of lips against her crown, fingers smoothing gently over silken strands, cradling her into her.

And still, the turn of events was so hard to process, as Bianca sunk into the softness of Maggie's shoulder, eyes shut tightly, feeling the pliant body underneath trembling suddenly.

Lifting her head, she stared questionably into the dark eyes, mouth opened with breathless pants, mind whirling with uncertainty.

Maggie had tears in her eyes. Soft hands pressed against her face, lining her cheeks, her jaw.

"If you want to throw me off the plane, I understand," Maggie whispered gently, tearing into her senses with her distracting touch. "I would throw myself off the plane. But I had to tell you before you left."

Bianca couldn't move. It was as if someone had knocked her on the side of her head, blinding her, and so she merely stood, watching Maggie beseechingly, trying to clear her throat to speak and finding she had no words.

"Maggie..." she croaked, and licking her lips, sighed raggedly."Maggie, what does this-"

"I love you," Maggie whispered again, more urgently this time, grip tightening on her face, holding her still. "I've always loved you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm telling you this now and you're leaving, I'm sorry that I'm scared and I push you away. I'm so sorry for so many things-"

"Maggie..." Jerking the hands off her face, Bianca's mouth went dry, and she swallowed hard, drawing the trembling girl in closer, palm against the back of her head, holding her still. "Shhh... Maggie-"

A sob soaked breath was sucked in against her blouse, and Maggie kept still, held tightly against her.

"What are you apologizing for?" she breathed, almost furious at the action. "Maggie, you have nothing, NOTHING to apologize for." Jerking back, she licked her lips once again, staring down at the flushed, beautiful face. "Did I push you, Maggie? Did I hurt you?"

"No-no-" Palms covered her own, as Maggie shook her head furiously. "NO, Bianca."

"Then why are you-"

An exhalation, and suddenly Maggie's head dipped against hers, forehead tilting, mouth breathing against her own, sniffles coming erratically, as her palms pressed demurely against Bianca's collarbone.

Bianca lost her tone, eyes wide open as Maggie just closed her eyes and breathed. "I know you're confused," Maggie began, in this achingly fragile voice. "I know that. And I'm still... unsure, about a lot of things. I know I'm confused, Bianca. But what I'll never be confused about again, is my feelings for you."

"Maggie..." she began, in a halting, unsure voice.

"I'm in love with you, Bianca. I've always been in love with you. And I'm not ready for Paris yet, but that doesn't mean I never will be." Pulling back slightly, Maggie searched her dark, bewildered expression. "I'll wait for you, I'll be here, and I'll love you when you're gone. I promise you that. In our apartment."

The words were almost riddles, and Bianca's gobsmacked expression would have been funny, if it had been any other circumstance. But Maggie's tearful expression was growing ever more afraid, and when the reality of what Maggie was saying began to sink in, Bianca's heart thudded painfully, jerking against her chest, and nearly ricocheting off the body pressed so tightly against hers.

Tears suddenly flooded into her ears, making the vision before her suddenly blurry, until she blinked and the tears fell against her cheeks, as she inhaled loudly, unsteadily.

And she laughed. This odd, euphoric, trembling laugh that seemed contagious, because suddenly Maggie was laughing with her, in that same weird way. They laughed together, foreheads touching, like two idiots, and then Maggie's face tilted and Bianca kissed her again, mouth fitting neatly against hers, chastely clinging to her like a child discovering a precious new treasure.

"I love you," she admitted gently, and seeing Maggie smile in reaction, only made her smile widen, a breathless whisper against her mouth continuing, "I do, Maggie."

Maggie tangled her hands into her curls, grabbing handfuls like she wouldn't ever let go. "I know. I know, Bianca."

There was a soft, careful moment, and suddenly Bianca couldn't help another shaky chuckle. "I don't know why, but I'm scared."

"I know," Maggie repeated, smile flashing again, whispering her words along with her. "I'm scared, too. And I'm not. And it's weird."

The smile faded when their eyes locked intensely again, and Bianca pulled her closer still, dipping her head for another gentle kiss, sliding her mouth gently against Maggie's soft lips, feeling the exhalation against her breath, the tender swipe of a moist tongue, bathing her bottom lip.

She broke the kiss with a gasp, and Maggie laughed again, this beautiful sound that Bianca wanted to hear for the rest of her life. She was overwhelmed with touch, the feel of Maggie's body pressed up against her own.

The phone rang, breaking into the euphoric stillness, making her lift her head slowly, stare at it.

"The fog lifted."

Bianca turned, looked at Maggie.

"I guess it has."

And still, they didn't move, until Maggie closed her eyes, and sighed, biting her lip and looking at her, as if memorizing every angle. Reaching up, she pressed another kiss against her mouth, breathing in against her lips, and suddenly breaking free.

"I have to go."

Instinct made her want to latch on, cling tighter, never let her go, suddenly afraid this wasn't real, that this wasn't her Maggie; that this turn of events was just a dream.

The insecurity must have shown, and Bianca was sure it was almost ironic, that it was Maggie who smiled in reassurance, carefully reaching up to kiss her again, a lingering embrace that weakened her, until Maggie moaned softly, and stepped away.

A knock came at the door, and Bianca turned breathlessly, eyes on Maggie, as she approached her baby girl, a sleepy babble coming out of her.

"Miss Montgomery?"

Wiping at the tears in her eyes, she turned, swallowed heavily and managed a careful, "Yes?"

The voice at the other side of the door was polite, but firm. "We're ready to take off."

Maggie was holding Miranda in her arms, her baby draped over her shoulder, comfortably sleepy on her new perch.

Oh, God.

The image triggered something inside of her, a yearning, a deep restraint, as she looked at the love of her life and the most precious thing that she would ever call hers. Something collapsed inside of her, a bursting emotion that made her suddenly breathless, staring beseeching at Maggie and her baby.

She almost lost control, palms fisting and body humming, eyes watering as Maggie kissed Miranda carefully on her forehead, whispered a sweet goodbye to the sleeping baby before looking up again at Bianca, wearing the most peaceful expression she had seen.

"One more thing," Maggie whispered, tone husky with emotion. "You know Paris is a very chic place, and I don't think they'll let you in with that thing on."

Blinking through her tears, she looked down and discovered the corsage, hugging her wrist. Closing her palm around it, she smiled as best she could, a crooked tilt of her head.

"I'll take my chances."

The smile on Maggie's face died at her own conviction, and unable to help herself, Bianca moved fast, wrapped an arm around Maggie's waist, balancing Miranda between them as she dipped her head and hungrily took Maggie's lips her with own, a desperate, passionate, pleading kiss.

She wanted to plead with Maggie not to go. She wanted to be strong and able and willing to say goodbye. Her mind warred with her desire and her promise, and so she kissed her for as long as she could, planting kiss after kiss on the sweet lips, until Maggie tore away with a frustrated groan, clutching tightly to Bianca's arm, holding firm.

"I have to go," she whispered.

Bianca tried not to let the words tear inside her. She swallowed heavily, as Maggie carefully shifted Miranda to her, handling her baby like the priceless treasure she was. Palm lingering on Miranda's palm, Maggie's eyes shone bright with tears, a testament to her emotion.

"I love you," came the soft whisper, full of meaning, a plea hidden behind it. "I do."

Bianca had no choice. She held tightly to her baby girl and closed her eyes when Maggie pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, faltering when Bianca whispered against her lips, a fervent promise, "I'll love you forever."

Pulling back, Maggie stepped away, licking swollen lips and running a distracted hand through tousled hair.

"Forever isn't that far away, Bianca."

Stepping backwards, one foot behind the other, as if Maggie wanted to prologue the moment, Bianca fought the instinct to run after her, when Maggie offered a shuddering inhalation, and then turned, and walked out of the room.

--

Stepping out of the elevator, Maggie Stone felt curiously numb, smoothing wrinkles out of her party dress, rubbing fingers against her neck, massaging into the skin.

Somehow, she felt fiercely independent.

It was an odd feeling, in the wake of what had just happened. She was still weak-kneed, dizzy from the brief, intense goodbye with Bianca. She had licked her lips over and over, trying to recapture the taste, the feeling, the pressure of firm, soft lips that were full and lush, plundering hers with such desperation and passion.

Fingers trembled as she fumbled inside of her purse, sifting through the contents with shaky, purposed breaths, until she located a small key, buried deep within the confines of her wallet.

As she took in the tiny key, Maggie found herself having to close her eyes, breathe in deeply, chest rising and falling. Exhausted emotionally and physically, she couldn't shake the euphoria, the moment of peace that came with what had happened, the finality of the simple act of giving in.

And now here she was.

Breathing in raggedly yet again, she inserted the key carefully into the lock, shifted the metal and heard the click. The door opened obediently, and Maggie Stone walked into her new apartment.

Remnants of Bianca and Miranda lingered, scattered about the place like tiny treasures, not forgotten, she suspected, but deliberately left behind. Bianca was nothing but an optimist, after all.

Sinking down on the sofa, she reached for a yellow blanket, drawing it gently into her lap, fingers smoothing over the worn fabric. A shaky smile lit upon her face, as she laughed tenderly, drawing it to her as if it were alive, smoothing her cheek against the surface.

Curling up on the cushions, she buried herself into it, inhaling the soft Miranda like scent that mingled with Bianca's signature Enchantment perfume.

Eyes opening, she dwelt on the silence, arching up to stare first at the Greek statues, the cupids hovering over the fireplace, her tacky little companions.

"Hey guys," she greeted, sitting up, offering a small wave. "I'm your new roommate."

They offered no response.

Bianca had always had a very interesting sense of design.

"At least you don't have three eyes," she muttered.

She wasn't ready to move, just yet. Instead, Maggie stayed on the couch, craning her head as she took in the apartment Bianca had left behind, offering it to her, along with the key to her heart.

Kicking off her shoes, Maggie lingered, legs crossed.

Bianca would be in the air now. Maggie didn't have the strength to watch her take off.

Once again, she found herself tracing her own lips, the remnants of the kiss that Bianca had given her, seared into her soul with promises of love and adoration. Her cheeks flushed at even the thought.

Someone knocked at the door, interrupting her contemplation, and the unsteady breathing that had accompanied it.

Staring at it oddly, Maggie waited a moment, blinking in confusion, before settling her bare feet on the floor.

"Uh... coming!" Pursing her lips, she paused, wondering why on earth Bianca had never thought to include a peep hole, and with a sigh and a shake of her head, jerked it open, wincing a little at the impact on her shoulder.

What happened next blindsided her completely.

Heart jackknifing in her throat, Maggie had only a second to process that it was, indeed, Bianca, standing in the doorway, when suddenly the woman in question took a huge step forward, and claimed her lips and her body, sinking into her with a passionate, sensuous kiss.

Senses flooded, Maggie gasped, clutching onto strong arms in pure instinct. It only gave her lover more advantage, as a firm tongue swept into the warm mouth, thrusting inside her with such abandon Maggie found herself reacting before she could understand it.

Bianca ripped a moan from her throat, and in surprise, Maggie jerked her head back, gasping in sudden arousal, staring beseeching into a face that shouldn't have been here.

"Bianca..." Breathlessly, palms slid up shoulders, against slender cheeks and intense, dark eyes. "Bianca, what are you-"

Bianca's head lowered again, capturing her lips with a low, throaty groan, as Maggie's eyes shut tight, clinging to her mouth.

"I delayed the flight," Bianca breathed, tickling her mouth with moist breath, forehead tilted against hers, palms splayed tight against her waist, keeping her close. "I couldn't, Maggie, I couldn't-"

Caught in a lust induced fog, Maggie blinked, as the words slowly began to make sense, and suddenly she lifted on her toes and shut her mouth with another deep kiss, hand palming the side of Bianca's face, a forceful assault on her lips.

They kissed hotly until it wasn't enough. Breaking apart to suck in a lungful of air, Maggie shuddered suddenly when Bianca's hand tangled in her hair, jerking her head almost roughly to the side, to suck against her neck, teeth dragging along the sensitive arch.

"Oh my God..." she whispered, eyes rolling back.

Hands encircled her waist, catching her as her knees suddenly seemed to give out, and her taller friend mumbled something against her throat, before she dimly heard the door thud close, before sinking to the floor.

Her heart was pounding so hard, so fast, and Maggie's body heat seemed to rise to the temperature of a blazing hot furnace, when Bianca's mouth settled on her earlobe, hands roaming endlessly, as if Bianca had wanted to touch her for so long she didn't know where to begin, and settled for everywhere at once.

"Maggie..." she heard, a desperate plea, and with a mix between a groan and a growl, she answered it, suddenly feverish, tilting her head until she was once again plundering firm lips, tongue delving into that hot mouth to mate furiously with Bianca's.

Pressing up against her lover, she discovered Bianca's silky dress pooled up against her thighs, and her hand instinctively rubbed against the expanse of skin bared to her, leaning forward until legs opened underneath her.

Unwilling to break the kiss, she nevertheless couldn't ignore the heat she came in contact with, as her hips thrust suddenly against the juncture of Bianca's thighs they were cradled against, drawing out a low, tantalizing moan that she tasted, as the sensation exploded between her legs.

It was new, her mind dimly processed that, and she wanted to slow down, take her time to process the differences. But her hips rolled again, met with Bianca's arching body, and legs spread around, aided when Maggie's palms spread possessively against Bianca's ass.

Suddenly there was nothing but the feel of Bianca underneath her, the tantalizing pressure against her heat, the exhilarating pressure that began to build, as the sloppy kiss broke, and breasts rubbed against hers, Bianca's head thrown back against the carpet, eyes closed.

"Oh, God, I love you," she breathed.

Eyes glazed with feeling opened, met hers, and suddenly Bianca reached up, and dragged her down, plastered her against her own rolling hips, attacking her lips with such beautiful vengeance, plunging her tongue into her mouth with the rhythm of their thrusts.

Legs tightened suddenly around her, as Bianca's cries buried into her mouth, until Bianca could only pant against her lips, furiously moving against her.

And suddenly Bianca shuddered, cried out and hands tangled in her hair pulled reflexively.

Watching Bianca come was the most erotic sight she had ever seen.

Another thrust, and suddenly the pressure exploded, splintering within her, and Maggie lost all strength, falling against a panting chest, the soft pillow of breasts greeting her.

Words lost all meaning, and Maggie's thoughts were pure gibberish. She understood only sensation.

Bianca's noisy breaths. The rise and fall of the chest resting beneath her. Weak fingers smoothing through her hair.

Eyes closed, Maggie breathed in raggedly. Circling trembling arms around the waist of the woman that cradled her, Maggie held on, sweaty and spent. Cheek pillowed against a perfect breast, Maggie heard the erratic heart beating beneath her.

Her safe place.

Lost in the moment, Maggie smiled, and tightened her hold.

_end chapter_


	40. Chapter 40

**Title: A Little Respect **

**Author: Misty Flores**

Teaser: Pursuing a relationship with Aiden after discovering Bianca in bed with Babe, Maggie begins to question even her own self worth when she finds herself delving deeper into a baby kidnapping mystery, and an intense love triangle.

**NOTE - The rest of this story is rated M for serious sexual situations between two female women. Did everyone read that? Okay. Moving on.**

**Oh yeah. And it gets way schmoopy. **

**Part Forty**

_well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
__I tried to be chill but you so hot that I melted  
__I fell right through the cracks and I'm tryin to get back  
__before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my bestest  
__and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
__I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
__I won't hesitate no more, no more  
__it cannot wait I'm sure  
__there's no need to complicate  
__our time is short  
__this is our fate, I'm yours _

_-- I'm Yours, Jason Mraz_

--

Warm, Maggie-weight covered her, soft, recovering pants spread moist hot breath against her collarbone, and slender hands tightened against her, blanketing her with a perfect form, molded against her like liquid.

Sighing raggedly, Bianca's eyes fluttered open, craning her neck to discover the stillness of the moments after their fevered coupling. Maggie's face was nestled between her breasts, hidden by a curtain of hair, and only now, as she let her head fall back, as fingers slid into the silken strands, carefully tucking them away from Maggie's face, did she realize that once again, she was on the floor.

"What?" Maggie asked weakly, head rising from her spot to look at her inquisitively, when Bianca began a low, gravely chuckle.

Hand rising to press lightly against her forehead, Bianca smiled demurely up at her lover, arching an eyebrow incredulously. "I'm just wondering if we're ever going to get to a bed."

Leg slipping between hers, Maggie studied her, a smirk giving away her sudden amusement. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said smugly, settling back against her comfortable perch. "I'm really quite comfortable."

Bianca nearly rolled her eyes, a swell of something close to exasperation surging up within her, taken over by a moment of tenderness when she carefully shifted her weight, forcing Maggie up slightly, enough to answer the sudden curiosity in Maggie's eyes by lifting her head and carefully planting a soft kiss against her lips.

Having permission to do so was still new, and the thrill at Maggie's immediately response caused an unconscious groan, as Maggie sighed breathlessly against her lips, head tilting, savoring Bianca's touch with an open mouth, hungrily accepting the luxury of the action.

Smooth legs moved restlessly against hers, and once again, Bianca felt the jolt of arousal between her legs, when Maggie ground slightly into her, causing the other girl to give a sudden whimper, plunge into her mouth with a possessive, slightly needy tongue.

Palms on the side of Maggie's face, Bianca broke the kiss with a teasing grin, inspecting the lusty, glazed face with a sudden well of joy and disbelief.

"Still comfy?" she asked, lips brushing mercilessly against Maggie's.

Licking swollen lips, Maggie arched a bemused eyebrow. "Are you being mean?"

Thumbing soft skin beneath her fingers, she just smiled. "I can be a lot meaner than that."

Seeing Maggie's reacting grin was a beautiful sight to behold, and Bianca thanked her own resolve for the opportunity for this, stolen moments that getting reamed by the Paris board would more than compensate for.

Flying away was hours away, and she pushed even thoughts of it away, an easy action, when Maggie's lips brushed against her again, smiling into her kiss, before pulling away and sitting up on Bianca's stomach, eyes turned dark with passion.

This time, Maggie let her touch, and Bianca took full opportunity, swallowing down her sudden emotion, the nervous, excited tingles and the large lump in her throat, to exhale raggedly, smooth hands under the dress already pooled around her waist, Maggie's thighs spread lewdly along either side of her. Moist heat was felt keenly against Bianca's tummy, and she bit her lip in reaction, spreading palms on velvety skin, inching up until she felt the delightful jolt that came from recognition of a thong.

Arching an eyebrow, Maggie eyed her playfully, winking. Laughing, Bianca tried to wink back, but found her own desire too overwhelming for that. Instead, she only slipped her hand out, ignoring Maggie's sudden frown to wrap hands around fabric, and tug meaningfully.

"Oh, is that what you want?"

"That's what I want," she answered huskily, and Maggie's teasing grin nearly trembled, before the weight above her shifted and Maggie's mouth covered hers again, tongue dipping inside to find her own, an erotic, passionate kiss.

Over too quickly, Maggie pulled back, and with a ragged exhalation, she quickly began to jerk her dress up and over her head. Hands once against settling on her thighs, Bianca watched the short, jerky movements, the sudden reveal of the hot little thong against perfect skin, the flashes of a taught, toned stomach, and she bit her lip in anticipation.

Until the movements became awkward, and there was a frustrated grunt. "Uh... Bianca?"

Rising to her elbows, Bianca tried to croak her response. "Yeah?"

There was a small moment of silence, then a muffled, "I'm stuck."

She didn't mean to laugh. Really, she didn't. But it came naturally and easily, as Maggie huffed audibly.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, honey-" Trying to muffle her giggles, she quickly rose, squeezing against Maggie's waist before Maggie toppled off her, still struggling with the elusive dress, hands trapped against her head. "Hold on, let me help-"

"I can't believe you're laughing-"

"I couldn't help it! Would you stop-" Tugging on the dress, she managed to keep Maggie still, reversing the dress and pulling it off like a wrapper off a straw.

Maggie emerged from her cocoon red-faced and a little annoyed, hair now plastered against her sort sweaty face.

And still beautiful. Hand already plastered to her mouth, an effort to cover the laughter, Bianca found her amusement dying instantly, when presented with the altogether incredibly desirable body of her best friend.

Maggie had chosen black for her ensemble, and the thong, covering only the most intimate parts of Maggie, the lacy bra, carefully holding together Maggie's cleavage like it was a treasure, and the beautiful, pissed off face, made her suddenly breathless.

Maggie, too embarrassed to realize Bianca's eyes were no longer on her face, was consumed with pulling off bangs, stuck to her cheeks. "I can't believe you laughed. I was trying to be sexy! Talk about a mood-killer!"

Bianca licked her lips, eyes roving over the body she suddenly wanted desperately to explore.

"I mean, really! Cause you know, I'm not nervous enough! And you laugh! God, Bianca-MMMPH!"

The assault had taken her by surprise, that was clear enough. Stunned, Maggie dropped back and nearly cracked her head on the wood behind her, saved only when Bianca's hand cupped the back of her head mid-tackle, taking the brunt of the impact as Bianca settled aggressively on top of her, plundering her mouth ravenously.

She kissed her thoroughly, lips moving so fiercely against Maggie's she ripped a moan from her before Maggie could quite catch up. Hands flayed against her until her lover finally seemed to get there, settling against her shoulders and drawing her in further, welcoming the weight to top of her with a sudden groan.

Releasing her for a sudden gasp, Bianca smiled down at her, hand releasing her prisoner's head to carefully smooth down a shoulder, curling against a bicep. "Still killed the mood?"

"Oh, shut up," Maggie muttered breathlessly.

Bianca grinned, dipping her head again, pressing a delicate kiss against the panting mouth before she moved gently off, dragging eyes from the face to the beautiful, beautiful body.

"God," she said raggedly, hand smoothing from the body to the breasts, skimming them lightly, before dragging fingernails lightly against the smooth tummy, and continuing their journey past the toned butt and smooth, beautiful legs.

Eyes lifted once again to connect with Maggie's, and the careful scrutiny, the small amount of fear that was present, forced her to carefully move up, gently lower her head and hold still, until Maggie lifted and captured her lips. Permission granted, Bianca let her hand roam, feeling the shudders underneath her when she spread her palm against her stomach, pressing in lightly.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered against the questing lips, breaking free to nibble along Maggie's jaw.

Maggie made a small, needy whimper, and Bianca trembled at the sound, breathing her in, biting lightly at the spot on her neck she was currently occupied with, and lifting her lips, trailing against soft skin, latching to her collarbone as fingers nimbly pulled at the strapless bra cup, slipping beneath it to smooth over a hardening nipple. The tentative feel released a sudden groan, and Bianca shuddered with it, shoving aside fabric and palming it, rising with Maggie when her lover arched into her touch.

Heart racing, Bianca pressed another gentle kiss to the delicate collarbone, and moved intently further south. Both hands tugged at the bra, and Maggie, eyes half closed, arched up, just enough to slip fingers underneath, fumble and spring it free.

Hands moved back to cover what the fabric had before, and Maggie closed her eyes and sighed, pressing into her. With a thankful smile, Bianca kissed her again, hot lips sliding wetly against hers, and once again descended downwards, replacing her hand with her mouth, swiping her tongue reverently against the underside of the swell of flesh.

Maggie uttered her name almost painfully, and fingers tangled in her hair, palming her nape, urging her upwards, until Bianca's lips closed around the hard nub, moaning into the taste, sucking lightly.

Maggie groaned, a primal sound that made Bianca's hips twitch in reaction, as she explored the breast with infinite care, releasing the moist nipple only to breathlessly travel to the other peak, lips urgently closing around it, hands against Maggie's waist, pulling up into her mouth.

"Bianca..."

She murmured incoherently in response, too involved in her task, mouth opening wider, releasing another moan, feeling another arch.

Thighs wrapped around her, and the moist heat against her was distraction enough, desire and need enough to release the breast, placing another kiss against it, and the other, before pressing her mouth into Maggie's belly button, breathing in the smell of sex that was so damp and heady.

Hands caught around her shoulders, and only then, Bianca was distracted enough to look up, discover a wanton face, eyes nearly black in emotion, mouth open and heaving.

"I want to see you," Maggie whispered desperately. "Before you- I want to see you."

The lump that rose in her throat nearly undid her, and fervently, she nodded, reaching up to crash into Maggie's lips, breasts pressing against hers, another passionate kiss before they broke apart, long enough for Bianca to reach clumsily for her zipper. Maggie sat up with her, reaching behind her to bat her hands away, jerking at the expensive fabric and tugging it down so quickly it almost ripped.

Satin slid down her shoulders like liquid, and she kept careful watch, as Maggie pushed it down, letting Bianca pull arms out of holes, sit up to wriggle out of it.

"Oh my God..."

Trying to control her rapid breathing, Bianca let Maggie stare, watching as tentatively hands reached for her. Catching hold of one questing palm, Bianca laid a gentle kiss against it, smiling reassuringly.

Maggie's smile was crooked, but her touch became more sure, as Bianca bit her lip and kept still, as Maggie drew her hands lower, to finger her bra strap, gently tug it down the slope of her shoulder, until it hung uselessly at her side.

When lips descended on the bare shoulder, Bianca fought her moan, head rolling back in delicious pleasure, shuddering at the feel of a soft mouth pressing kissed along the sensitized skin.

"I love you," she whispered, and Maggie stilled against her, and then continued her journey with her mouth, suddenly more enthusiastic, more confident.

Reaching behind her, Bianca struggled, until she was able to release the clasps of her bra, and it loosened against the questing fingers.

Path faltering, she felt Maggie take in a ragged breath, and suddenly warm liquid heat descended upon her, making her tremble in response. She fought the urge to cover Maggie's head with her hands, press against her body, and instead pressed them against the floor, determined to let Maggie take her time, even as her hips arched and her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, when the flat of Maggie's tongue swiped against her nipple.

Teeth scraped at the tender flesh, and her eyes opened dizzily, to connect intensely with dark eyes, take in a beautiful face, sucking gently on her breast.

The sight, her Maggie, full of lust and love and everything in between, created such a fever pitch, and Bianca shuddered hopelessly, reaching down to drag the body up against her, giving into her need with a tongue plunging desperately into her lover's mouth.

The feel of bare breasts against her own only weakened her faltering control, and she whimpered against the lips moving fiercely against hers.

"Maggie, I want to touch you," she pled, hands smoothing against the perfectly rounded ass, molding her lower body against Maggie's, thrusting involuntarily. Maggie groaned into her mouth, tongue mating with hers desperately.

"Please," Maggie whispered.

Bianca's heart jolted. Digging between flesh and thong, she jerked down the underwear, lips awkwardly still pressed against Maggie's as she divested her lover of the fragile, damp fabric, and slid fingers between slick folds.

She groaned, Maggie whimpered, and the kiss only grew more frenzied, when Bianca's drenched fingers moved intimately against her, and then slid inside.

--

She could feel the soft tufts of breath against damp curls, and it made her shudder, body still spasming from the aftershock of the mindblowing orgasm.

Wet fingers drew lazy circles across her hip, and Bianca's head shifted, pressing a gentle mouth against the inside of each thigh, before weakened hands urged her upwards, lips widening into a smile before falling into a lazy, recovering kiss.

The foreign taste was shocking, giving her pause, but it was drenched in Bianca, and so Maggie just shifted and kissed her deeper, licking the odd taste off Bianca's lips, murmuring into her mouth a wordless moan of reassurance, when Bianca stiffened against her reaction.

Lifting her head, Bianca's eyes were dark with concern, moist fingers carefully palming the side of her face, heartbreakingly tender and genuinely frightened. "Are you okay?"

The action, so tender, full of love, made her ache, and she just smiled, covering the pale slender hand with her own. "I think you might have killed me."

A silent beat, and a beautiful smile spread on perfect lips at the unexpected reaction, before mouths connected again, tenderly exploring each other lovingly now that the lust had once again been temporarily sated.

Firm breasts teased her own, and Maggie, body throbbing still in the aftermath, shuddered helplessly.

"Are you cold?" Bianca whispered, and even though Maggie shook her head, her lover pressed another loving kiss against her, rising. "Just give me a sec."

Five minutes later, Maggie was cocooned carefully in a familiar yellow blanket, on Bianca's makeshift bed, curled in her lover's arms.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, absorbed in her own comfort, when an alarming though spiked into her. Her eyes shot open.

"Bianca?"

Currently occupied with nuzzling against her nape, Bianca offered only a distracted, "Hmmm?"

"Where's Miranda?"

The almost panicked tone was met with silence, until a low, throaty chuckle came from the young mother. "She's fine, I promise. I left her in very good hands."

"Really?"

"Really." Squeezing gently, Bianca dropped a kiss against her shoulder. "Though, I really didn't give the world's best explanation when I dropped her off."

"Yeah?" A gentle swell of amusement rose within her. "You mean you didn't say, 'I'm sorry, but I have to go bang Maggie before I leave?'"

"Not in those exact words."

The joke, hidden in the words, created a sudden quiet, and Maggie bit her lip, eyes in front of her, curling Bianca's hands around her further. "Bianca?"

"Yeah."

"When are you leaving?"

She got silence, until she felt lips skimming her shoulder again, nuzzling into her throat, and Bianca's forehead fell against her ear, sighing. "I don't know. A few hours."

She had to admit, the lump that rose in her throat was hard to take. Hands covering Bianca's, she lifted them to her mouth, breathing in the hands that smelled of sex, that had been in the deepest part of her, touched her and loved her.

Bianca was still, nestled in behind her. "Maggie? We should probably talk."

She smiled almost bitterly. Bianca always wanted to talk. "Wha'd you want to talk about?" she whispered, almost monotone, lowering their entwined hands. "Sports? Fusion?"

"I was hoping maybe us."

Us. Maggie sighed audibly, and suddenly she began to shift, untangling Bianca's hold on her carefully until she was sitting up, forgetting her modestly to look down on the beautiful face.

"You're leaving in a few hours. Do you really want to spend that time talking?" she whispered, grabbing hold of a delicate palm to wrap fingers gently around it.

Bianca looked hesitant, as Maggie lifted it, tenderly biting one knuckle, then another, and then the tips of her fingers, before pressing a kiss against them.

"Maggie, I just..." Bianca smiled weakly, and she sat up with her, rubbing her palm along her neck, bringing the blanket up with her. "This is so new, and Paris..."

An odd knot in her stomach made it hard not to react. "You still have to go, right?"

Bianca licked her lips, eyeing her carefully. "And you still have to stay."

She sighed, tension tightening inside of her, as she looked at her new lover, her new apartment, her new life. It was all so new and still...

"I'm still not ready for Paris, Bianca." She met her eyes, the fear rising suddenly, suddenly on the verge of panic if Bianca decided that simply wasn't good enough.

But Bianca only looked at her with a carefully closed expression, before brown eyes watered and a crooked smile emerged, head lowering to kiss her softly. "Okay," she said gruffly, bringing with her a sudden sigh of relief. "But be warned, you're going to get bombarded with emails and pictures and I'm going to be here at least twice a month. You'll get sicker of me than if I had actually stayed."

Maggie breathed in raggedly, eyes closing to press her forehead against Bianca's, the reality of the situation suddenly dawning upon her. "I'm going to miss you, Bianca."

"I love you, Maggie." Lips pressed against her eyebrow. "I love you so much."

Moving back, Maggie stared into the face of the woman she loved. Naked and covered only in a blanket, Maggie never had been so acutely aware of her nakedness, and never had she been so uncaring.

Tangled in the blanket with her was a woman who was both her greatest fear and her greatest security, and presented before them was still yet another obstacle, coming after their brief respite.

And still, Maggie found herself unafraid of it, almost grateful for it.

She didn't care to dwell on the reason behind it. Instead, she was reminded of the ticking clock when the look in Bianca's eyes grew urgent, and carefully, Maggie fitted her lips to her lovers, engaging in an intimate caress.

She would make love to Bianca before she would leave. She would taste her and tease her and touch her, and rip wordless sounds of desires from those perfect lips. She would brand her mark on her with her fingers and her mouth, and she would feel that perfect body arch beneath her, explore the sensation of slick wetness, immeasurable heat, velvety folds that surrounded her fingers and then her lips, her tongue.

She would cement that image inside of her and she would pledge to love Bianca forever.

When she would kiss Bianca goodbye, she would be the one to reassure her partner that it would be okay, to bring the taller girl's head down and kiss her thoroughly, unspoken promises that she gave and received sincerely.

It was new and different and scary and safe, nothing new when it came to Bianca.

But when Bianca finally left her, after hours of lovemaking and another tearful, optimistic goodbye, Maggie let her go with simmering hope.

The future was indecisive and frightening, but Maggie found herself unreasonably sure, she and Bianca would make it.

That hope was everything.

--

The moments after Bianca had left were too quiet.

Hair wet from the shower they had taken together, Maggie sat on the couch, fingering the blanket that had wrapped around them both just an hour earlier.

Making love with Bianca had been more intimate than anything she had experienced, and her mind and body still quivered in the aftermath, ragged breathing making it all that harder, as she thumbed the material, and knew it would be weeks before she could feel it again.

A moment of weakness gave into the fear, as she sucked in a lungful of air, a wave of regret sliding over her as she already missed the sensation of her lover's arms around her.

Alone in the big apartment, Maggie swallowed and wondered in a burst of panic, if she had made a mistake.

Her cell phone rang, knocking her out of her emotion, and swallowing down her fear with a shudder, she licked her lips and found her purse, digging inside for it.

Flipping it open, she breathed into it her greeting. "Hello."

"Where are you?"

Blinking, she sat up. "Jamie?"

"It's nearly midnight, Maggie! Where the hell are you! You have me worried sick!"

Rolling her eyes, she slumped down against the sofa. "I'm sorry, mother. I didn't realize I had missed curfew."

"Yeah, joke all you want. Meanwhile, you have me worried sick. And that Jonathan guy came by looking for you - Maggie, I hate him."

She smiled grimly. "Do you?"

"HATE.HIM. Only person that annoys me more is Miss Uppity 'I'm not British But I Am' Devane. Your taste in friends has severely degenerated."

"I know," she quipped. "I'm still hanging out with you, aren't I?"

"Oh, har. Har."

Her phone buzzed, and she ignored Jamie's rant to look at the caller ID. Sure enough. Lifting it to her head, she quipped, "Jamie? Love to talk, but I gotta switch over. It's your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. Where the hell are you?"

"Long story, I'll explain later-"

"No, Maggie-"

She cut him off with a snap, rolling over to the other call. "Yes?"

"Is it really true that Aiden drove you to the airport to have a tearful confrontation with Bianca and you admitted you love her and now you're living in her apartment?"

Maggie blinked. Sighing, she slumped back on the couch. "Okay, not a long story. Hi, Robin."

"Hi yourself." Maggie found an unwelcome smile rising onto her lips. "It's true? We have to move you again?"

"You're welcome to express your distaste any time," she answered dryly. "And so happy to hear you're thinking of yourself in all this."

"I am not. I'm happy for you." The tone was slightly grudging. "She's pretty. In the girly kinda way."

Maggie's smile widened, and softened, suddenly saddened. "How's Aiden?"

A pause, and then, "He's quiet. And sad. But I think, after all this, he's really gonna be okay."

She blinked back sudden tears, nodding fiercely. "Yeah..."

"Hey, mom wants to know if you want to do breakfast with her on Saturday."

Her smile grew, trembling. "I would love to."

Loud thuds on her apartment door jerked her out of the conversation. "MAGGIE!"

She blinked, surprised, phone lowering. "Yes?"

"Open the door! It's Kendall!"

Feeling oddly like she was being bombarded, Maggie rose slightly, staring inquisitively at the door. "Kendall! How'd you know I was here?"

"Who the hell babysat Miranda while you and Bianca were over here getting laid!" Kendall shouted, and Maggie winced, suddenly aware her new neighbors had gotten way more information than they needed to know. "Open up! I need to talk to you!"

Lifting the phone back up, she was already moving. "Robin, I gotta go-"

"You got laid!-"

Shutting the phone off, Maggie jerked the door open, ready to confront Bianca's diva sister when the woman just swept right by her, nearly toppling her over.

"Ethan stopped construction on the Miranda Center," Kendall breathed, red-faced and clutching her purse like a security blanket. "He lied to me, Maggie. He told me he wouldn't ever stop it, and Zach Slater said it, and Ethan admitted it. He admitted that's what he did!"

Mind swimming, Maggie stared, open-mouthed, at the frustrated Kane woman.

"Well!" Kendall snapped, hands moving erratically. "Say something!"

Blinking, Maggie bit her bottom lip, and closed the door, trying to actually gather her swimming thoughts. "Uh... okay. Kendall, why are you telling me this?"

Caught offguard, Kendall looked suddenly fragile. "What do you mean?"

Running fingers through her still wet hair, Maggie offered a frustrated shrug. "Well, you know... we're not exactly... I don't know what we are!"

Kendall shifted on her heel. "You're my sister's girlfriend now, aren't you?"

The phrasing was new, and it still shocked her, the casual way it had been said, the earnest look in Kendall's eyes, and the way it stopped up something in Maggie's throat.

Sucking in a lungful of air, she licked her lips, and finally blew it out. "Yeah," she admitted. "I am."

"Okay, then," Kendall said, as if that answered everything.

And maybe it did. Standing in Bianca's doorway, Maggie took in a side of Kendall she had never seen before; scared and unsure, distraught and worried, and it occurred to her what Kendall was doing.

It seemed that in desperation, in need for her sister, Kendall had dubbed Maggie her surrogate.

"So I've been drafted," she muttered, and when Kendall shot her an odd look, she only shook her head in response.

"Maggie!"

"Okay, hold on." Moving forward, Maggie sat down on the lush couch, pulling the sacred yellow blanket aside and making room for Kendall, patting the space beside her. "Let's start over, from the beginning."

Although uneasy, after a minute, Kendall did.

She told some story about what happened at Ethan's office, about Ethan's father, Zach Slater, who had decided to challenge Kendall's boyfriend for his right to the Cambias fortune, about how Zach had revealed that Ethan had stopped construction on the Miranda center, and how Ethan had promised her it was only for a few weeks.

The importance of that center was significant, and Maggie understood it. She listened and talked, and did everything she was supposed to, filling in for her Bianca, and as she let Kendall rant, she found herself smiling oddly, shaking her head.

Life in Pine Valley, always went on, and it seemed, it was taking her with it.

"What's so FUNNY!"

Shaken out of her sudden drift, Maggie coughed raggedly. "Nothing, go on."

--

**EPILOGUE**

Their relationship wasn't defined by the distance between them. Not with email and teleconferencing, text messaging and phone calls that happened almost every night.

In some ways, she was closer to Maggie than before, but her physical need to be with her lover drove her back to Pine Valley more often than what she expected, and after concern for Miranda and her disrupting sleep schedule became a factor, monthly or bimonthly visits, dependant on Maggie's intense school schedule, to Paris became a regular occurrence.

Her daughter had grown significantly bigger, and Bianca shifted the baby on her hip, staring at her nervously as she once again arranged the ruffled dress.

Every visit filled her with jitters, and she never understood why. There was always anxiety, until Maggie stepped off that plane, and suddenly relief would come, when Bianca was able to kiss those lips, hold onto her tightly and wish she would never leave.

They would make love and have dinner and talk, and Maggie would always spend as much time with Miranda as she could, telling Bianca about all the Pine Valley gossip. Some of it filled her with laughter and wondering shakes of her head, others filled her with unease.

But that was Pine Valley, and while Bianca ached for her girlfriend and her family in her old town, Miranda grew up happy and healthy, without the drama that had soured her first few months.

Paris was becoming home.

Bianca would never call it that, not until Maggie was here to stay.

Still, she curled her arm around her daughter and watched the terminal with an excited smile, heart in her throat, waiting for the rush of euphoria that came with the moment a familiar blonde with darkened streaks walked through.

For now, it was enough.

Looking up, she sucked in her breath and felt her heart jolt in her chest, when she spotted her, and squeezed Miranda tighter in response.

"Look, Miranda!" she whispered, eyes suddenly moist. "It's Maggie!"

As if she had super hearing, Maggie turned her head, and spotted them both. A beautiful smile morphed into a blinding one, and Bianca waited with a smile and a suddenly giggly Miranda, watching as the love of her life came to her, weaving through the crowds with a look of adoration and joy.

A few steps away, Maggie stopped, smile widened.

Laughing, Bianca shook her head in bemusement. "What are you doing?"

"Capturing the moment," she whispered gruffly, winking. "You both look beautiful." Bianca laughed, a trembling sound, as her girlfriend finally moved the last few feet, to stare into intense brown eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," she whispered back, and then Maggie stepped into her embrace, rising up to capture her lips in a hungry, passionate kiss, breaking free only to hold on tightly to both mother and daughter.

When she pulled back, Maggie had tears in her eyes.

"I missed you."

Bianca swallowed, and pulled her in tighter, tilting her head against hers, reveling in the moment. "I missed you too."

FIN

40 chapters later, we're done. Thanks so much for sticking with me. It's so appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the ride. :)


End file.
